A Chama E A Flor
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Uma tentativa de estupro marca para sempre a vida de Isabella. Ao ver-se acuada por seu agressor, fere-o de morte. Horrorizada, foge e começa a vagar pelas ruas de Londres. Acaba em um navio, onde o capitão, confundindo-a com uma prostituta, abusa dela. Após algum tempo, Isabella descobre que está grávida, e o capitão do navio repara a desonra tornando-a sua esposa.
1. Chapter 1

_Uma tentativa de estupro marca para sempre a vida de Isabella._

_Ao ver-se acuada por seu agressor, fere-o de morte._

_Horrorizada, foge e começa a vagar pelas ruas de Londres._

_Acaba em um navio, onde o capitão, confundindo-a com uma prostituta, abusa dela._

_Após algum tempo, Isabella descobre que está grávida, _

_e o capitão do navio deseja reparar a desonra tomando-a por esposa._

_Pouco a pouco o inicial receio entre ambos dá espaço ao afeto,_

_e amadurece a semente do amor._

_Entretanto, o passado espreita, disposto a dar um golpe fatal a seus sonhos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi amores di mi vida... esse livro é uma adaptação A chama e a Flor de Kathleen Woodiwiss, ela é uma das minhas autoras favoritas, é com carinho que adaptei e vou postar o livro que mudou muita minha forma de pensar e ver muitas coisas, esse é o meu livro preferido, e espero que assim como eu, vocês venham a se apaixonar por essa historia, maravilhosa... esse capitulo ficou muito extenso... mas foi necessario... Espero de coração que gostem... Boa Leitura... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬**_

23 de junho de 1799

Em qualquer parte do mundo o tempo passava voando, veloz, com as asas abertas, mas na campina inglesa seu passo era lento e pesado, quase doloroso, como se andasse nu sobre os sulcados caminhos que se estendiam além dos locais ermos. O ar era sufocante e o pó, ainda suspenso sobre o caminho, recordava a passagem de uma carruagem momentos antes. Uma pequena granja usurpava sombriamente o terreno sob a bruma que cobria o pântano. A pequena construção, com seu teto de palha, sobressaía-se por sua cobertura alta e fina. Com as venezianas abertas e a porta meio fechada, parecia ter o olhar fixo, como horrorizada ante uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Ao lado havia um celeiro desmantelado e curvado, em um marco grosseiramente lavrado, e mais à frente, um campo de trigo que lutava em vão por sobreviver naquela região lamacenta.

No interior da casa, Isabella, mas conhecida como Bella, tentava cortar batatas com uma faca velha e sem fio. Estava cansada. Fazia já dois anos que vivia naquele lugar, dois desventurados anos que tinham entristecido sua vida. Dificilmente conseguia lembrar momentos felizes, anteriores ao fatídico dia em que a tinham levado até ali, aqueles doces dias em que tinha deixado de ser uma menina e se convertera em uma moça. Então, Charlie, seu pai, ainda estava vivo e ambos compartilhavam aquela confortável casa londrina, tinham roupa elegante e comida suficiente para comer. Certamente, aquilo era o melhor. Ainda agora, as noites em que seu pai a deixava a sós com os empregados pareciam não assustá-la. Agora podia entender seu sofrimento, a solidão causada, fazia já tempo, pela morte de sua esposa, uma adorável e bela moça irlandesa por quem se apaixonara, com a qual se casara, e a que tinha perdido ao dar a luz a sua única filha. Agora Bella podia compreender inclusive a necessidade que seu pai tinha de jogar, esse cruel hábito que lhe tinha roubado a vida, o lar e a segurança, deixando-a a mercê de seus únicos familiares, tios vulgares (simples) e antipáticos.

Bella secou o rosto e pensou em sua tia Victoria, que repousava na outra habitação; o colchão de palha estaria esmagado sob seu mais que generoso físico. Victoria não era uma pessoa fácil. Tudo parecia lhe dar desgosto. Não tinha amigos. Ninguém a visitava. Estava convencida de que a irlandesa com quem seu cunhado se casou era de uma classe inferior por culpa de sua gente, uma raça que, segundo ela, sempre estava em guerra contra a coroa devido a que era próprio de sua natureza lutar, e Bella se converteu no alvo desse ódio malicioso. Não passava um só dia sem que lhe jogasse na face que era meio estrangeira. E esse preconceito implicava um sentimento ainda mais profundo, que deformava seu raciocínio até convencê-la de que, como a mãe, a filha era meio bruxa.

Provavelmente se tratava de ciúmes. Victoria Swan nunca tinha sido bonita nem nada que se parecesse a isso, enquanto que a moça, Renée, possuía encanto e uma beleza deliciosa. Quando entrava em um lugar todos os homens se voltavam para olhá-la. Bella tinha herdado a beleza de sua mãe, e com ela, as críticas de sua tia.

As casas de jogo tinham exigido o pagamento das dívidas que Charlie tinha contraído e levaram todos os bens materiais que possuía a exceção de uns poucos objetos pessoais e um pouco de roupa. Victoria se tinha deslocado depressa a Londres para declarar o legítimo direito de seu marido, ficando com sua sobrinha órfã e a exígua herança desta antes que alguém tivesse tempo de protestar. Queixou-se de que Charlie não tinha compartilhado em outros tempos sua riqueza e de que não lhes tinha deixado nada. Tinha vendido todos os objetos menos um, um vestido de noite de cor rosa, que tinha proibido Bella de usar, e tinha embolsado avidamente o dinheiro.

Bella endireitou suas doloridas costas e suspirou.

- Isabella Swan! - gritou sua tia do outro aposento, e a cama rangeu quando se levantou. Inseto molenga, para de sonhar acordada e se comece a trabalhar. Acha que alguém vai fazer suas tarefas enquanto fica por aí como uma alma penada? Não sei a que colégio de senhoritas esteve. Acaso não a ensinaram a fazer algo útil em vez de ler e encher a cabeça de idéias pretensiosas? - A corpulenta mulher cruzou silenciosamente o chão de terra e entrou no aposento. Bella se preparou mentalmente; sabia o que lhe vinha em seguida. - Olhe como foi bom viver com a única família quelhe restou. Seu pai era um imbecil, sim era, jogando o dinheiro dessa maneira sem se preocupar com ninguém senão consigo mesmo! E tudo por culpa da irlandesa louca com quem se casou! – Victoria cuspia com nojo as palavras. – Tentamos preveni-lo para que não se casasse com Renée, mas não nos ouviu.

Bella deixou de olhar o raio de sol que entrava pela porta aberta e olhou a sua volumosa tia. Tinha ouvido a mesma história tantas vezes que sabia de cor; apesar disso, as lembranças de sua infância ao lado de seu pai a acompanhavam em todo momento.

- Era um bom pai - limitou-se a responder.

- Isso é uma questão de opinião, mocinha – replicou a mulher com uma careta de desprezo. - Olhe em que situação a deixou: no mês que vem fará dezoito anos e não tem dote. Nenhum homem quererá casar-se contigo sem dote. De acordo, pode ser que a queiram... mas só para esquentar sua cama. Pus muito empenho em fazer de ti uma pessoa decente. Não quero que comece a encher a casa de bastardos. As pessoas daqui estão esperando isso. Sabem a classe de lixo que era sua mãe.

Bella estremeceu, mas sua tia continuou destrambelhando e olhando-a com os olhos entreabertos e ameaçando-a com o dedo.

- O diabo se ocupou de que fosse igual a ela. Uma bruxa, isso é o que era. É lógico que se pareça a isso. Assim como a sua mãe arruinou a vida de seu pai, você fará o mesmo com qualquer homem que se fixe em ti. É a vontade do Senhor que a trouxe até mim. Ele sabia que eu poderia te salvar do fogo e do o enxofre aos quais estava predestinada, e cumpri com meu dever ao vender esse vistoso vestido de noite que tinha. Esses velhos vestidos meus ficam muito bem.

Bella esteve a ponto de voltar a rir, e o teria feito se a realidade não tivesse sido tão triste. A roupa de sua tia, que pesava o dobro que ela, assentava-lhe pior que um saco. Isso era tudo que lhe permitia vestir, velhos farrapos que ridicularizavam sua figura. Victoria inclusive a tinha proibido de consertá-los para que sentassem melhor; a única coisa que podia fazer era cortar a bainha para que não tropeçasse ao andar.

A mulher surpreendeu Bella contemplando os trapos que levava vestidos e lhe dirigiu um olhar depreciativo.

-Pequena mendiga ingrata. Só me diga onde estaria hoje se seu tio e eu não a tivéssemos acolhido. Se seu pai tivesse tido bom senso teria deixado um bom dote. Mas não, ficou tudo para ele, pensando que era muito jovem para te casar. Pois agora já é muito velha. Morrerá sendo uma solteirona... e uma virgem. Disso me encarregarei eu.

Victoria voltou uma vez mais ao único dormitório da casa, mas não sem antes advertir Bella que se apressasse a acabar as tarefas do lar se não teria de açoitá-la. Já conhecia o aguilhão daquela vara. Era normal que depois de um castigo as costas ficassem cobertas de vergões vermelhos durante dias. Parecia produzir em Victoria um prazer especial deixar aquelas marcas em sua pele.

Bella não se atreveu a soltar outro suspiro de esgotamento por temor de chamar de novo a atenção de sua tia, mas estava exausta. Estava levantada desde antes do amanhecer, preparando um banquete para a chegada do tão ansiosamente esperado irmão de Victoria, e duvidava de sua capacidade para resistir muito mais. Dias atrás tinha chegado uma carta informando a Victoria de que seu irmão chegava nessa noite, e tinha ordenado a Bella que iniciasse os preparativos imediatamente. Ela mesma se tinha dignado a ajudar para dispor as taças da forma correta.

Bella sabia que sua tia sentia um verdadeiro carinho por aquele homem. Tinha ouvido histórias maravilhosas a respeito dele, e intuía que o irmão de Victoria era o único ser, humano ou de outra classe, pelo qual ela se preocupava. O tio Eleazer tinha confirmado a Bella suas suspeitas ao contar que não havia nada que Victoria não estivesse disposta a fazer por esse homem. Era dez anos mais velha que seu único irmão, por isso o tinha criado desde que era somente um bebê. Mas porque tinha decidido visitá-la era muito estranho.

O sol parecia uma bola enorme, vermelha e incandescente que descia pelo oeste iluminando a terra. Victoria chegou para dar uma olhada nos preparativos e ordenou a Bella que colocasse mais velas para acender mais tarde.

- Passaram cinco verões desde a última vez que vi meu irmão – disse - e quero que tudo esteja perfeito para quando vier. Meu James está acostumado ao melhor de Londres, e não deve achar nada faltando enquanto permanecer aqui. Não gosta de seu tio e tampouco gostava de seu pai. Meu irmão tem muito dinheiro porque sabe usar a cabeça. -Fez um gesto com sua enorme cabeça e logo completou. - Nunca o verá em uma casa de jogo atirando pela lama sua riqueza ou sentado mão sobre mão como seu tio. É um homem que se arrisca, sim senhor. Não há melhor loja de moda em Londres que a sua. Inclusive tem um homem que trabalha para ele, sim senhor.

Finalmente deu a Bella a bendita ordem de que fosse se lavar.

- Ponha o vestido que te deu seu pai. Estará muito bem com ele. Quero que a visita de meu irmão seja um feliz acontecimento e seu aspecto com esses trapos que veste pode desiludi-lo.

Bella se voltou surpreendida, com os olhos arregalados. Seu vestido rosa tinha permanecido escondido durante dois anos, ninguém o havia tocado ou levado. Estava encantada, embora unicamente fosse para agradar ao irmão de sua tia. Parecia ter passado uma eternidade desde que tinha vestido algo bonito, e agora sorria esperando o momento de vesti-lo.

- Sim, vejo que está contente – acrescentou Victoria. – Sempre pensando como fica encantadora com esses vestidos tão finos. –Apontou para Bella e acrescentou-: Satã voltou a andar por aqui. Tome cuidado, O Senhor sabe quão importante é para mim.

Bella suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse cansada da carga que sua tia lhe tinha imposto.

- Seria melhor que estivesse casada e fora de meu alcance – prosseguiu Victoria-, mas me compadeço do homem que deseje contrair matrimônio contigo, embora... sem dote não tenha nenhuma possibilidade. Precisa de um homem forte que a mantenha nas rédeas e que cada ano te dê um filho para que esteja ocupada. Precisa disso para afugentar o diabo que leva na alma.

Bella encolheu os ombros e continuou sorrindo. Lamentava não ter coragem suficiente para assustar a tia fazendo-a acreditar que realmente era uma bruxa. Isso teria implicações atéias e certamente a tentação era enorme para alguém atrevido, mas a idéia se desvaneceu rapidamente de sua mente. As conseqüências seriam muito graves.

- Outra coisa, mocinha - acrescentou Victoria-, recolha o cabelo em um coque. Ficará bem. - Sorriu astutamente. Sabia o quanto desgostava a sobrinha que dissessem como tinha que pentear-se.

Bella deixou de sorrir e se voltou balbuciando uma resposta afirmativa. Sua tia esperava que desaprovasse suavemente suas ordens. Levava muito a sério manter a disciplina com métodos severos.

Bella cruzou a sala e se dirigiu a seu canto, correndo as cortinas que a separavam do resto do lugar. Ouviu sua tia sair da casa e só então se atreveu a mostrar um gesto de contrariedade. Estava zangada, mas estava mais zangada consigo mesma que com sua tia. Sempre tinha sido uma covarde, e continuaria sendo se as coisas não mudassem.

O deprimente cubículo tinha o mínimo possivel, mas ao menos servia como refúgio de sua tia. Suspirou e se agachou para acender a pequena vela que estava sobre uma mesa suja, junto à cama feita de cordas. _Se pelo menos fosse mais valente e mais forte, _pensou,_ teria me atrevido a lhe dar as costas. Se pelo menos fosse capaz de lhe responder da mesma forma embora só fosse por uma vez_. Dobrou seu magro braço e sorriu sarcasticamente. _Teria que ser Sansão para enfrentá-la!_ - disse a si mesma.

Um pouco antes, Bella tinha levado um balde com água quente e uma bacia a sua improvisada habitação e desfrutava pensando no banho que tomaria. Com expressão de desagrado, quase arrancou o odioso vestido que usava. De pé, nua, relaxou e acariciou seu delicado corpo, estremecendo de dor ao roçar alguns dos ferimentos. No dia anterior, tia Victoria ficou muito furiosa quando Bella tinha deixado cair acidentalmente ao chão uma taça de café, e antes que pudesse fugir pegou a vassoura e a golpeou brutalmente no traseiro.

Bella tirou com supremo cuidado o vestido rosa do pacote no que se encontrava e o pendurou em um lugar onde pudesse admirá-lo enquanto se banhava. Esfregou vigorosamente a pele até que esta avermelhou ressaltando seu brilho juvenil. Esfregou um pano contra uma parte de sabão perfumado que tinha roubado e se ensaboou abundantemente, regozijando-se com a fragrância.

Uma vez limpa, colocou o vestido sobre uma desgastada camiseta. O sutiã tinha sido desenhado para alguém mais jovem que ela. A malha a apertava na altura do busto, cobrindo-a apenas, pois o decote era muito baixo; repensou sobre sua idade e ponderou sobre semelhante atrevimento, logo desprezou o problema encolhendo os ombros. Era seu único vestido e já não havia tempo para contemplar outra alternativa.

Escovou o cabelo com esmero até fazê-lo reluzir sob a luz da vela. Ele tinha sido o orgulho de seu pai, recordou com carinho. Freqüentemente, ao olhá-la, assumia um estado de sonho como se, estivesse imaginando que se tratava de sua mãe. Mais de uma vez a tinha contemplado longamente e com profunda nostalgia tinha balbuciado o nome de sua esposa antes de despertar e voltar-se com os olhos arrasados de lágrimas.

Tal como tinham ordenado, recolheu o cabelo em um coque, não sem antes deixar uns poucos cachos soltos caindo pelas costas com pretendido desleixo e outros dois, provocadores, sobre as têmporas.

Observou-se em um pedaço de vidro quebrado que fazia às vezes de espelho e assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha ficado muito melhor do que esperava, tendo em conta os rudimentares objetos de que dispunha.

Bella ouviu que alguém entrava na casa; uma tosse seca irrompeu na habitação. Não precisava espiar para saber que se tratava de seu tio. Estava acendendo seu cachimbo com uma brasa da chaminé, e ouviu que voltava a tossir. Redemoinhos de fumaça encheram a habitação.

Eleazer Swan se sentia destroçado. Sua vida estava vazia. Nada lhe importava realmente, à exceção da ávida vigilância do dinheiro e a duvidosa companhia de tiaVictoria. Tinha deixado de preocupar-se com seu aspecto. Sua camisa estava coberta de manchas de graxa e tinha as unhas sujas. Tinha perdido o porte de que gozava em sua juventude e agora, ante Bella, mostrava-se como um homem curvado, estragado e bem mais velho que seus cinqüenta anos. Seus olhos sem brilho revelavam sonhos quebrados, esperanças minadas e dias cheios de frustração sob as limitações de sua esposa. Suas mãos eram nodosas e retorcidas, fruto dos anos de árduo trabalho tentando tirar rendimento de uma terra pantanosa, e sua pele, curtida pelas severidades do clima, tinha gravado o passar das estações em profundas linhas que envelheciam seu rosto.

Levantou o olhar e ao ver a doce beleza de sua sobrinha, uma nova expressão de dor pareceu apoderar-se de suas feições. Sentou-se em sua cadeira preferida e sorriu.

- Está encantadora esta noite, filha. Imagino que é pela visita de seu tio James...

- Tia Victoria me deu permissão, tio – explicou Bella.

Tio Eleazer deu uma tragada no cachimbo ao mesmo tempo em que mordia com força a boquilha.

- Sim, acredito. – Suspirou. - Fará de tudo para agradá-lo, apesar de ser um homem muito frio. Uma vez foi vê-lo em Londres e ele se negou a recebê-la. Agora não se atreve a ir por medo de que se zangue, e ele está satisfeito com isso. Tem amigos ricos e nunca lhe ocorreria admitir que ela fosse uma parente sua.

Em um retrato ligeiramente impreciso que tinha sua irmã, James Court era quase tão alto quanto Victoria, e esta, por sua vez, era uma cabeça mais alta que Bella. Certamente não era tão obeso quanto ela, mas Bella supunha que essa diferença diminuiria em poucos anos. Seu rosto era gordinho e corado, com pesadas bochechas, e possuía um protuberante lábio inferior constantemente úmido de saliva. Freqüentemente dava tapinhas sobre o mesmo com um lenço, emitindo ruídos nasais para fazer ver que limpava o nariz. Quando lhe deu a mão para saudá-la, estava desagradavelmente flácida, e ao inclinar-se para beijar-lhe Bella sentiu náuseas.

Embora a roupa que vestia denotasse bom gosto, sua roupa fazia muito pouco por realçar seu semblante masculino. O traje era de cor cinza pálida, revestido de abundante prata, e a camisa e o colarinho brancos pareciam acentuar suas mãos rosadas e seu rosto avermelhado. James Court podia ser rico, mas para Bella parecia muito pouco atraente. As calças eram muito justas; dava a impressão que inclusive o incomodavam, e suspeitava que fossem confeccionados dessa maneira para mostrar deliberadamente, a quem quer que o olhasse, sua, por outro lado questionável, virilidade.

Chegara em um coche alugado conduzido por um chofer perfeitamente uniformizado que foi enviado, para dormir, no celeiro junto aos cavalos. Bella percebeu que o condutor se ofendeu ao ter sido enviado a tão humilde alojamento, pois estava melhor vestido que qualquer dos habitantes da casa. No celeiro só cabiam os animais. Mas apesar disso não protestou, e partiu em silencio para ocupar-se dos cavalos e da carruagem.

Tia Victoria, com seu cabelo cinza recolhido atrás de sua enorme cabeça, parecia uma fortaleza imponente coberta por seu vestido engomado e seu avental. Agora já não dizia que os vestidos elegantes eram obra do demônio, e sim se mostrava encantada em ver seu irmão vestido feito um almofadinha, e ficava a seu redor como uma galinha em torno de seus pintinhos.

Bella jamais tinha visto a tia mostrar-se tão carinhosa com alguém, e, é obvio, seu irmão James recebia isso encantado, desfrutando dos cuidados que esta lhe oferecia. Bella não deu atenção aos louvores desmedidos de sua tia e não prestou excessiva atenção à conversação até que durante o jantar, esta foi derivando para as notícias procedentes de Londres. Foi então que começou a escutar atentamente esperando ouvir notícias de seus velhos amigos.

- Napoleão conseguiu escapar e agora todo mundo acredita que se encontra a caminho da França depois de sua derrota no Egito – explicou James. - Nelson lhe deu uma boa lição. Agora pensará duas vezes antes de meter-se de novo com nossos marinheiros! - exclamou.

Bella se deu conta de que seu discurso era muito mais instruído que o de sua irmã e se perguntou se teria freqüentado à escola.

Tia Victoria limpou a boca com a mão e grunhiu:

- Eric não sabia do que falava quando disse que deixássemos em paz aos franceses. Agora seu maldito pescoço depende deles e desses irlandeses. Eu digo que os matem a todos!

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Irlandeses! Ora! São uma manada de animais, isso é o que são! Nunca sabem o que querem! - continuou tiaVictoria.

- Eric está tentando formar um sindicato com eles. Pode ser que no ano que vem já esteja em funcionamento - adicionou tio Eleazer.

- No melhor dos casos também partem o maldito pescoço! - apontou Victoria.

Bella olhou seu tio com incerteza, inquieta como sempre ante os preconceitos de sua tia. Eleazer baixou a vista e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Suspirou desejando a jarra que Victoria guardava zelosamente, deixou a sua e voltou em silencio ao cachimbo.

- E os ianques são o mesmo! São capazes de te cortar o pescoço antes de o olhar. Teremos que lutar contra eles outra vez, lembrem-se do que lhes digo! - voltou a exclamar Victoria.

James riu entre dentes.

- Pois se for assim – disse -, não acredito que você goste muito de vir a Londres, querida irmã. Atracam no porto como se fossem os donos do lugar. Alguns entram no caís, mas são precavidos. Quando se aventuram a entrar na cidade, sempre o fazem em grupo. Não gostam da idéia de navegar em navios britânicos. Sim, são gente cuidadosa e alguns têm o atrevimento de acreditar-se cavalheiros. Olhem esse tipo, Newton, por exemplo. E agora têm esse outro idiota, Aro, a quem escolheram como seu rei. É revoltante! Mas não durará muito. Voltarão gemendo como cães, que é o que são!

Bella não conhecia nenhum ianque. Simplesmente agradecia a sua tia e ao senhor Court que discutissem sobre eles em lugar de fazê-lo sobre os irlandeses.

Desviou sua atenção da conversa, pois se não falavam da sociedade londrina ou de seus antepassados o assunto não interessavam à ela. Sabia que se declarasse sua lealdade ou se interessasse pelas notícias sociais de Londres, sua tia se enfureceria com ela. Deixou divagar seus pensamentos e permaneceu sentada à mesa durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

Tia Victoria a tirou de seu pensamento com um cruel beliscão no braço. Bella deu um pulo esfregando o incipiente ferimento e olhou a sua tia contendo o pranto.

- Perguntei se desejaria dar aulas na escola privada para senhoritas de lady Cabot. Meu irmão acredita que poderia te encontrar um emprego ali - disse tia Victoria.

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Como? - perguntou. James Court riu e se explicou:

-Tenho muito bons contatos na escola e sei que estão procurando uma jovem instruída – explicou -, e você possui excelentes maneiras e boa dicção. Acredito que seria perfeita para o posto, e entendi que freqüentou um colégio em Londres o qual já é de muita ajuda - deu-se uns tapinhas em seus enormes lábios antes de prosseguir: Possivelmente no futuro possa te arrumar umas bodas com uma família distinta da cidade. Seria uma lástima esbanjar seu delicioso refinamento com um granjeiro ordinário daqui. É obvio, o acerto de um contrato assim significaria o fornecimento por minha parte de um dote substancial, o qual seria devolvido quando já estivesse casada. Trata-se de um ligeiro estratagema, mas seria proveitoso para ambos. Você necessita um dote que eu posso te proporcionar, e em troca pode me favorecer nos interesses do empréstimo, que me devolverá mais tarde. Ninguém tem que conhecer este acerto, e sei que é o suficientemente hábil para obter o dinheiro uma vez desposada. Seria suficiente para ti o posto que te ofereço com lady Cabot?

Bella não estava segura do plano nupcial que lhe propunha James Court, mas poderia escapar daquela granja, de tia Victoria e de sua aborrecida existência! Poderia estar de novo perto da sociedade de Londres! Seria maravilhoso! Se não fosse pela ardência do braço teria acreditado que estava sonhando.

- Fala, criatura. Qual é sua resposta? - apressou-a James.

Quase incapaz de conter sua alegria, não hesitou por mais tempo e respondeu:

- A oferta é muito generosa, senhor, e aceito com gosto.

James voltou a rir e exclamou:

- Bem! Bem! Não te arrependerá da decisão - esfregou as mãos. - Amanhã mesmo devemos partir para Londres. Estive afastado de meus negócios muito tempo e devo retornar para falar com meu assistente. Acho que poderá o ter tudo preparado, filha? - passou um lenço por debaixo do nariz e deu uns tapinhas em seus proeminentes lábios.

- Oh, sim, senhor. Estarei preparada tão logo deseje partir - respondeu a jovem alegremente.

- Bem, bem. Então está tudo arrumado - concluiu o senhor Court.

Bella recolheu a mesa, e desta vez o fez com um sentimento diferente ao saber que esses pratos seriam os últimos que esfregaria naquela casa.

Sentia-se muito feliz para falar com sua tia, e ao ficar a sós depois da cortina, pensou em todos os prazeres de que desfrutaria estando longe dela.

Qualquer posto em Londres seria melhor que viver sob o domínio e o abuso daquela mulher. Já não teria que agüentar mais seus insultos, sua raiva, e talvez pudesse encontrar uma pessoa que se preocupasse com ela.

Os preparativos para a viagem seriam breves, pois a única coisa que tinha era o que tinha vestido naquela noite, e o que usaria no dia seguinte. Deslizou nua em sua cama e se cobriu com a áspera manta, morta de frio. Uma vez estirada se regozijou ao pensar que nunca mais teria que lutar com ele. Em menos de doze meses entraria no novo século, e se perguntava o que lhe proporcionaria, agora que tinha uma nova oportunidade de viver e ser feliz.

No dia seguinte começaram a viagem a Londres na carruagem de James Court, e Bella entreteve-se muito com o passeio. Em junho, a paisagem no caminho era verde e exuberante. Não tinha visto essa vegetação quando dois anos antes tinha viajado para a casa de seu tio, mas agora que ia para o sul, a caminho de Londres, pensou em sua beleza inigualável.

O senhor Court era um anfitrião amável e muito atento. Pelo menos com ele podia-se conversar sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes da sociedade londrino e desfrutar das histórias amenas que contava sobre a corte real. Uma vez, surpreendeu-o observando-a com uma intensidade que não soube decifrar, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar. Por um instante duvidou de que devia viajar a Londres a sós com ele já que não era seu tutor legal, e sim, só um parente longínquo. Logo o apreensão desapareceu e disse a si mesma que no final estava estudando uma maneira de arrumar-lhe um contrato futuro de matrimônio.

Já era de noite quando chegaram aos subúrbios de Londres. Bella estava dolorida e cansada pelas constantes sacudidas da carruagem toda vez que encontrava um buraco no caminho. Sentiu-se verdadeiramente aliviada quando por fim entraram na loja.

No interior do estabelecimento havia sedas, musselinas, linhos, veludos e cetins de todas as cores e texturas amontoados em cima das mesas e sobre as estantes; definitivamente, tudo o que uma mulher podia desejar para confeccionar um vestido elegante. Bella estava assombrada diante de uma seleção tão grande. Tocou um tecido, entusiasmada, logo depois examinou outro com atenção sem se dar conta de que na parte traseira da loja havia um homem sentado em frente de uma escrivaninha.

James Court soltou uma gargalhada ao vê-la brincar de correr pela loja.

-Terá tempo para examinar tudo mais tarde, querida - assegurou-lhe, - mas agora deve conhecer meu assistente, o senhor Laurent Hint.

Bella voltou-se para um homem miúdo, com um aspecto muito estranho. Imediatamente decidiu que era a pessoa mais feia que tinha visto em sua vida. De sua cara redonda surgiam olhos frágeis, e o nariz era uma coisa pequena e esmagada com as fossas nasais como sino.

Sacudia constantemente a língua sobre os lábios grossos e coberto de cicatrizes, e Bella não pôde evitar pensar nos lagartos que tinha visto na granja. Seu corpo grotesco e encurvado estava envolto em uma suntuosa seda escarlate que, assim como a sua camisa, estava coberta de manchas de comida. Seu sorriso era uma careta grotesca. Bella pensou que seria melhor que não tentasse fazê-lo. De fato, não entendia por que James o tinha na loja. Estava convencida de que mais que atrair aos clientes, devia assustá-los, e se atraía a alguém, este tinha de ser um perturbado.

Como que respondendo a sua pergunta, James Court disse:

- As pessoas estão acostumadas com Laurent. O negócio vai muito bem porque todo mundo sabe que fazemos bem nosso trabalho. Não é assim, Laurent?

Laurent respondeu com um grunhido evasivo.

- Agora, querida - continuou James -, quero te mostrar meus aposentos no andar de cima. Estou convencido de que serão do seu agrado.

Conduziu-a para a parte traseira da loja, através de uma porta de espessas cortinadas que davam para um aposento pequeno onde uma pequena janela proporcionava a única luz da sala. Em um dos lados, uma escada conduziu-os até um corredor estreito com uma única porta de madeira maciça, muito ornamentada em comparação com o deprimente vestíbulo.

James sorriu abrindo a porta para Bella, que, ao ver o que se escondia por trás dela, conteve a respiração, muito surpreendida. O apartamento estava luxuosamente mobiliado com peças do século XVII. Um sofá de veludo vermelho fazia jogo com duas cadeiras da mesma cor, sobre um esplêndido tapete persa. Das brilhantes e coloridas paredes pendiam pinturas a óleo e ricas tapeçarias, um lustre emitia prismas de luz sobre os cortinados de veludo vermelho e seus cós de borlas douradas. Junto a frágeis estatuetas de porcelana se encontravam, sobre as mesas, candelabros de estanho, e na parte traseira do aposento estava preparada a mesa para o jantar. Cada artigo tinha sido cuidadosamente escolhido e obviamente não tinha se dado importância a gastos.

James abriu a outra porta que havia na sala, e se afastou para deixar que Bella entrasse. Em seu interior encontrou uma grande cama com dossel coberta com um veludo azulado. Junto a ela havia uma cômoda pequena, e sobre esta, um enorme candelabro e uma bandeja cheia de frutas frescas e uma faca com a bainha de prata.

- Oh, senhor, é muito elegante - observou Bella em voz baixa.

James aspirou um pouco de ar e sorriu ao ver que a jovem se olhava no espelho que havia junto da cama.

- Fiz tudo eu mesmo com alguns luxos, querida - falou.

Se Bella se voltasse nesse instante preciso, teria descoberto o que tão zelosamente James tinha oculto na carruagem. Seus olhos percorriam a deliciosa figura com o desejo de possuí-la. Mas quando Bella se voltou para olhá-lo, ele se virou para ocultar a luxúria.

- Deve estar morta de fome, Isabella - disse-lhe James amavelmente enquanto se dirigia a um armário e abria as portas de par em par. Uma grande variedade de vestidos de noite estavam pendurados no interior. Procurou entre eles até encontrar um de cor bege, com pequenas contas cintilantes e forrado com um material de cor carne muito apertado. Era um vestido muito caro e belo. - Vista isto para o jantar, querida – Sorriu. - Foi confeccionado para uma jovem de sua estatura, mas nunca veio buscá-lo. Muitas vezes me perguntei à razão, pois é um dos vestidos mais belos que desenhei, mas suponho que no final se deu conta de que era muito caro para ela. - Olhou-a com o canto do olho. - Ela perde, você ganha. Dou-lhe de presente. Se usá-lo esta noite, me fará muito feliz - dirigiu-se à porta e ao chegar a ela se voltou. – Enviei Laurent para dizer à cozinheira que nos prepare o jantar. Chegará logo, assim peço que não me prive de sua doce companhia por muito tempo. Se necessitar de qualquer outro objeto, o armário está a sua disposição.

Bella esboçou um sorriso hesitante, apertando o elegante vestido contra seu corpo, ainda sem acreditar que lhe pertencia. Quando James fechou a porta, Bella se voltou para contemplar sua imagem no espelho, ainda com o vestido na mão.

Em todos os anos que tinha vivido com sua tia, jamais tinha se contemplado em um espelho. Quando muito se viu refletida num pedaço de vidro ou nas poças de água que se formavam ocasionalmente. Tinha esquecido, quase completamente, de sua aparência. Assemelhava-se ao retrato que guardava de sua mãe; de fato, era sua imagem viva. Sempre acreditara que as loiras formosas e esbeltas que freqüentavam a corte e também as que vira em sua infância, constituíam a essência da beleza, e não as morenas e baixas como ela.

Bella impou a sujeira que tinha acumulado em seu corpo durante todo o dia, e encontrou uma combinação limpa no armário. Era de uma cambraia suave completamente transparente. Ruborizou-se ao pensar na exibição indecente de seu corpo, e ao colocá-la se sentiu indigna. O sutiã apenas cobria os seios. Estava acostumada aos ingênuos trajes de menina para sentir-se à vontade dentro daquela combinação, mas também não suportava a idéia de usar a camiseta velha e desfiada sob o maravilhoso vestido.

Riu para si mesma, divertida. Quem me vai ver?, pensou. Só eu poderei contemplar esta criação tão atrevida, ninguém mais.

Pensando em como era absurda a situação, dispôs-se, muito contente, a arrumar o cabelo. Prendeu-o, alisou-o e finalmente sujeitou-o em lustrosas tranças negras formando um moderno penteado. Em lugar de um simples coque, preferiu soltar o cabelo em cachos suaves que caíam em forma de cascata nas suas costas. Fazendo uso de suas habilidades artísticas, pegou a faca e começou a cortar mechas finas de cabelo à altura das orelhas, até criar um cacho em cada um deles. Com um sorriso de satisfação, pensou nos gritos de raiva e nos insultos que sua tia proferiria se pudesse vê-la.

Ainda pensava em Victoria, quando acariciou distraída a ponta da faca com o dedo para comprovar se estava afiada. De repente uma gota de sangue manchou o utensílio. Levou o dedo à boca com uma careta de dor, deixou a faca e disse para si mesma que se no futuro desejasse cortar ou descascar uma fruta iria com mais cuidado.

O vestido bege a impressionou da mesma forma que a combinação que levava debaixo. Com ele já não parecia uma menina, mas sim uma mulher feita e adulta. E seu décimo oitavo aniversário, para o qual só faltava um mês, comprovava a impressão.

Mas além do vestido, havia algo mais que a fazia estranhamente diferente. Assim como a combinação, o vestido apenas cobria o busto e o forro era tão apertado que dava a impressão de que estava nua. Seu aspecto era arrebatador, sedutor, era o de uma mulher versada em matéria de homens e não o de uma donzela imaculada e inocente que ainda era.

Ao sair do quarto, James estava esperando-a. Ele também se arrumara. Tinha substituído o traje da viagem por um traje mais distinto e elegante e encaracolado umas curtas mechas de sua escassa cabeleira em torno do rosto roliço, dando-lhe um aspecto ainda mais gordo.

- Minha querida e doce Bella, sua beleza faz com que deseje meus anos de juventude - tratou-a com atenção. - Tinha ouvido histórias de damas belas como você, mas nunca tinha visto uma com meus próprios olhos.

Bella respondeu educadamente e logo desviou sua atenção para a comida. Deleitou-se com os aromas tentadores que flutuavam no ar. A mesa estava estranhamente decorada com cristal, porcelana e prata, e no aparador adjacente tinham disposto um verdadeiro festim; ave de caça assada, arroz da Índia, camarões-rosa com manteiga, massas doces e frutas confeitadas. Uma licoreira cheia de um vinho bem leve ocupava convenientemente a cabeceira da mesa.

James desfrutou de outros prazeres. Dedicou-se a contemplar com calma as suaves linhas do delicioso corpo de Bella, sem ocultar seu desejo. Seus olhos pararam por segundos no decote, onde as curvas voluptuosas de seus seios se sobressaíam do vestido. Enquanto estudava aquelas formas sinuosas passou impaciente a língua por seus grossos lábios, antecipando o sabor suculento e tenro da carne.

Indicou-lhe uma cadeira perto da cabeceira da mesa para que tomasse assento e sorriu.

- Sente-se aqui, querida dama, e me permita que comece a servir.

Bella agradeceu e o observou enquanto servia os pratos.

- A cozinheira é realmente tímida - comentou-o, enchendo seu prato com uma generosa porção de arroz. - Serve a comida e nada mais, logo parte sem que quase me dê tempo pra vê-la. Volta a retirar tudo com a mesma eficácia silenciosa e dificilmente me inteiro de que esteve aqui. E como muito em breve poderá comprovar, é uma excelente chef de cozinha.

Começaram a jantar e Bella ficou verdadeiramente surpreendida da quantidade de comida que o homem era capaz de engolir. Inclusive se perguntou se uma vez terminado seria capaz de mover-se. Suas mandíbulas protuberantes trabalhavam incessantemente para mastigar a comida. Devorou a deliciosa perdiz e a sobremesa, lambendo-os dedos gordurentos e estalando os lábios uma e outra vez. Arrotou inclusive fortemente em várias ocasiões sobressaltando a moça.

- Quando começar a trabalhar com lady Cabot - assegurou-lhe James- terá ocasião de conhecer alguns dos homens mais ricos de Londres, e com sua beleza se converterá rapidamente em uma das mulheres mais desejadas do lugar - riu, esquadrinhando-a com seus olhos frágeis por cima da taça.

- Você é muito generoso, senhor - repôs cortesmente Bella com a certeza de que o vinho o tinha atordoado um pouco. Sabia que eram muito poucos os homens que visitavam as escolas de senhoritas e os que o faziam, estavam muito acima da idade de casar ou tinham negócios ali.

- Sim - admitiu-o com um sorriso malicioso-, mas espero ser bem recompensado por meus esforços.

Voltou a olhar Bella com luxúria, mas uma vez mais esta não percebeu, absorta na taça de vinho que tremia na mão de James. Ao dar um gole, este derramou umas gotas sobre seu colete e outras escorregaram por seu queixo.

- Comprovará que lady Cabot é um lugar muito diferente dos que já esteve - comentou arrastando as palavras. - Sua proprietária e eu somos sócios, e ambos nos encarregamos de que por sua porta só entrem as donzelas mais distintas. Devemos ser muito exigentes, já que é freqüentado pela classe mais rica. Mas contigo acredito que acertamos.

Bella decidiu que o pobre homem estava muito ébrio para saber do que falava. Conteve um bocejo, sentindo também os efeitos do vinho, e desejou retirar-se a seus aposentos.

James se pôs a rir e apontou:

- Receio que a esgotei com meu bate-papo, querida. Esperava que não estivesse muito cansada da viagem para poder manter uma conversação longa e amistosa, mas vejo que nossa conversa deve continuar amanhã.

Bella tentou protestar, mas James ergueu sua mão.

- Não fale mais – ordenou. - Deve ir dormir. De fato, eu também estou começando a sentir sono. Muito me agradará saber que estará deitada sobre suaves almofadas aveludadas.

Bella foi como pôde para o dormitório notando como o calor do vinho relaxava cada nervo de seu corpo. Ouviu James rindo entre dentes ao fechar a porta. Apoiou-se nela e riu também com a sensação de que tudo estava mudando em sua vida. Dançou em frente do espelho, sentiu-se um pouco enjoada, e fez uma reverência diante dele para logo perguntar:

- Diga-me, lady Cabot, gosta de meus trajes? Pois se estes são de seu agrado, espere até ver os de minha tia. - Começou a girar sobre si mesma rindo com gargalhadas e abriu as portas do armário de par em par para inspecionar a grande variedade de vestidos que havia nele. Decidiu que James não se importaria que se deleitasse com eles. Afinal sempre tinha gostado de roupa elegante e tinha sido um verdadeiro suplício ter que usar os vestidos velhos de sua tia. Selecionou alguns para admirar com maior vagar, agarrou-os e provou-os em frente do espelho, sonhando por um instante que semelhante roupa era dela.

A porta se abriu sem que Bella percebesse. Uma vez aberta, a moça se virou sobressaltada e viu James com um roupão. As dúvidas cresceram. Subitamente compreendeu por que estava ali, embora num primeiro momento tivesse acreditado que se tratava de tia Victoria e sua inflexível forma de pensar a respeito dos vestidos elegantes. Ficou olhando, atônita e consciente de que lhe tinham estendido uma armadilha. Tinha caído nela como um cordeiro no matadouro. Os olhos de James brilhavam ardentes em seu semblante corado e um sorriso repugnante torceu seus grossos lábios. O homem se voltou e fechou a porta com a chave.

Permaneceu vários segundos com a chave na mão em atitude desafiante, até que por fim a deixou cair no bolso. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo de Bella, desfrutando do terror que marcava seu rosto.

- O que pretende? - inquiriu a jovem com um fio de voz.

James a olhou com lascívia.

- Vim cobrar o que me deve por tê-la afastado daquela vida deprimente no campo – respondeu. - É muito difícil resistir aos seus encantos. E veio tão confiante que não deu grande trabalho afastá-la de minha pobre irmã. Quando tiver cansado de você permitirei que se reúna ao grupo de lady Cabot. Ali não se aborrecerá. E quando chegar o momento, possivelmente permitirei que se case com uma pessoa rica que goste de seus encantos - aproximou-se um pouco mais dela. - Não terá do que se preocupar, pequena. Seu marido se decepcionará um pouquinho quando a levar para a cama, mas não se queixará muito. Vai ser minha, querida - afirmou com ar de posse-, assim é melhor não resistir. Sou um homem muito forte, e desfruto com a violência se tiver de havê-la, embora prefira fazer as coisas sem ela.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não - conseguiu falar, levada pelo medo. - Não! Nunca serei sua! Nunca!

James soltou uma gargalhada aterradora enquanto a moça olhava ao redor procurando uma via de escape. Estava ruborizado pela quantidade de vinho que tinha ingerido e o fogo lhe corria pelas veias. Com um olhar penetrante despiu Bella, que para tentar detê-lo cobriu o busto com uma mão. Procurou escapar, mas James, rápido apesar de sua obesidade, alcançou-a e apertou-a contra a mesa. Os lábios, úmidos e pegajosos pelo vinho, percorreram seu pescoço provocando arrepios. Lutou contra ele, sem êxito, pois era muito mais forte do que ela. Os lábios começaram a subir para o rosto. Bella, muito tensa, tentou separá-lo com um ponta-pé, mas a pressão de James sobre ela aumentou, esmagando-lhe as pernas contra a mesa. Quase não podia respirar e pensou que suas costelas se fraturariam se a força desse homem continuasse oprimindo-a. Presa pelo pânico, recordou do candelabro que havia sobre a mesa e o agarrou para defender-se. Quase o tinha alcançado quando caiu ao chão. Sua mão roçou a faca e tratou de agarrá-la com desespero.

James estava tão obcecado beijando-lhe o pescoço e os seios que não prestou atenção ao que ela fazia até que, de repente, sentiu uma pontada muito aguda na altura das costelas. Virou-se e descobriu a faca. Insultou-a, agarrou-lhe o braço e torceu-lhe os pulsos cruelmente. Sua raiva se transformou em ira ao pensar como aquela menina se atrevia a enfrentá-lo.

Bella lutou com todas suas forças, mas o imponente físico de James a empurrou para trás até quase partir as costas. Bella ficou paralisada ao perceber que James estava a ponto de lhe arrebatar a arma. Finalmente o conseguiu. A jovem deixou de lutar, e temendo o pior, desabou aos pés de seu agressor, que por sua vez cambaleou e caiu de bruços sobre o chão encerado.

Bella endireitou-se e antes de fugir pareceu ver um leve movimento no corpo do ferido. O pequeno punho da faca sobressaía por cima de uma crescente mancha vermelha.

- Tire... a... – balbuciou James.

Bella se agachou para agarrar a faca, mas de repente estremeceu e se afastou aterrada tampando a boca.

- Por favor - suplicou o homem com voz rouca. – Ajude-me.

A jovem, horrorizada, levou uma mão à boca e olhou o quarto com desespero. James voltou a gemer, com mais força. A confusão perturbou-a profundamente. E se estivesse morrendo...?, pensou.

- Isabella, me ajude - a voz foi se apagando e o queixo tremeu numa tentativa para respirar.

Bella sentiu que uma força interior lhe devolvia a integridade e a calma se restabeleceu. Inclinou-se e, tomando fôlego, agarrou a adaga com determinação. Apoiou a outra mão contra o peito do homem e tirou-a. A lâmina resistiu por um instante até que lentamente cedeu. O sangue começou a brotar e James caiu de costas, inconsciente. Bella pegou uma toalha da mesa, desabotoou a camisa e a pressionou contra a ferida. Pôs a mão sobre seu peito, mas não detectou movimento algum. Tentou encontrar algum sinal de vida; primeiro comprovou se respirava através de suas fossas nasais, Depois colocou um ouvido ao peito e descobriu que o coração não pulsava. Só podia ouvir seu próprio coração. O pânico voltou a apoderar-se dela, já não tinha forças para lutar contra ele.

- Senhor, o que fiz? - lamentou a moça. - Tenho que procurar ajuda - pensou, consternada. Mas quem ia acreditar em uma estranha? Newgate estava repleta de mulheres que afirmavam ter sido assaltadas. Não acreditariam que tinha sido um acidente. Imaginou um juiz severo com uma peruca longa olhando para baixo com desprezo. De repente viu o rosto de tia Victoria, que ditava sentença-: "...E ao amanhecer do dia seguinte será levada ao Newgate Square e ali..."

Sua mente se paralisou, mas o eco da voz estridente continuou avivando as chamas do terror que lhe consumia a alma. Não percebeu que estava ajoelhada. Permaneceu assim durante um longo momento, com a cabeça encurvada, sem pensar em nada. De repente uma idéia a assaltou: devia fugir dali.

Era assim simples. Devia escapar. Não precisava estar ali quando encontrassem o corpo de Bella. Devia fugir.

Presa ainda no pânico se obrigou a procurar as chaves no bolso de seu assaltante. Tremia, mas tinha que fazê-lo. O medo lhe deu forças.

Envolveu toda sua roupa em um xale e se precipitou para a porta apertando o embrulho contra o corpo. Deteve-se antes de abri-la recordando a cena.

Uma vez mais o terror se apoderou dela. Abriu a porta de repente e pôs-se a correr tão rápido quanto permitiram suas pernas. Atravessou o salão, o corredor, desceu pelas escadas para a porta que dava à loja. Ao afastar as cortinas seu medo aumentou. Havia alguém atrás delas. Acelerou o passo, aterrada. Perseguiam-na. Prosseguiu sua fuga sem atrever-se a olhar para trás. Seu coração pulsava fortemente.

Precipitou-se rua abaixo sem saber para onde ir. Talvez se perdendo conseguisse despistar a pessoa que a perseguia. Mas por que não podia ouvir seu perseguidor? Eram tão fortes as batidas do seu coração que não permitiam ouvir nada mais?

Correu pelas ruas de Londres passando diante de lojas, de mansões faustosas que surgiam ameaçadoras na noite e casas mais humildes. Não reparou nas pessoas que se detinham para olhá-la.

Ao cabo de um momento se apoiou contra um muro de pedra, esgotada. Ardiam-lhe os pulmões. Percebeu o penetrante aroma de sal e a fedor do porto. Uma densa neblina cobria a rua pavimentada e a escuridão a envolveu até quase asfixiá-la. Uma tocha ardia numa esquina longínqua. Bella procurou sua luz, perdendo-se de novo na imensidão da noite que a rodeava. Não sabia para onde ir. Não havia nenhum sinal que lhe indicasse o caminho.

Podia ouvir as ondas bater contra o mole, o ranger compassado dos mastros e algumas vozes amortecidas que provinham de toda parte e de nenhuma. Era impossível distinguir algo.

-Ali está. Por Júpiter! É essa! Vamos Ben. Vamos para ela - exclamou um homem.

Bella se sobressaltou, voltou-se e viu que dois marinheiros se aproximavam dela. Sabiam quem era e vieram buscá-la. Tratava-se dos mesmos que a estavam seguindo. Por alguma razão Bella tinha pensado que se tratasse do senhor Hint. Suas pernas estavam imóveis. Não podia fugir. Só podia esperar a que a capturassem.

- Olá, senhorita - disse o marinheiro mais velho sorrindo a seu companheiro. - Seguramente é do tipo que o capitão gosta, não é, Mike?

O outro marinheiro passou a língua pelos lábios e baixou o olhar para os seios da moça.

- Sim. Esta servirá perfeitamente - respondeu.

Bella estremeceu diante do comportamneto daqueles homens, e soube de repente que daquele momento em diante nunca mais seria livre. A única coisa que podia fazer era enfrentar seu destino com valentia.

- Onde estão me levando? - conseguiu perguntar. Mike soltou uma gargalhada e bateu nas costelas de seu companheiro.

- Bastante receptiva, não? Vai encantá-lo. Oxalá se eu fosse ele para poder gozar de uma mulher assim.

- Um pouco mais adiante, senhorita – respondeu o velho. - A bordo do Fleetwood. Vamos.

Bella seguiu ao homem. O marinheiro jovem se pôs atrás dela para impedir-lhe a fuga. A moça se perguntou por que a levavam a um navio. Não importava. Sua vida já não valia nada.

Subiu pela passarela docilmente atrás do tipo mais velho. Conduziu-a através do convés até uma porta, abriu-a, levou-a ao longo de uma escada até outra porta. Chamou.

Ao entrar no camarote do capitão, um homem se levantou de sua escrivaninha. Se não estivesse tão confusa mentalmente teria reparado em sua aparência fisica e seus penetrantes olhos verdes. Vestia calças marrom claras muito justas em seus quadris estreitos, e a camisa branca com botões, aberta até a cintura, revelava um peito largo e musculoso com um arbusto de pêlo negro e encaracolado. Parecia um pirata, ou mesmo o demônio, com o cabelo bronze ondulado que acentuavam as feições magras e atraentes de seu rosto. Seu nariz era fino e reto exceto por uma ligeira curva em seu perfil, justamente debaixo da testa. Seu cabelo era bronze e brilhante e sua pele bronzeada. Ao sorrir para Bella seus dentes brancos resplandeceram. Aproximou-se dela e a examinou de cima abaixo com atrevimento.

- Sim, fez um bom trabalho esta noite, Ben. Deve ter procurado muito para encontrá-la - felicitou o capitão.

- Nada disso, capitão - respondeu o velho. - A encontramos caminhando pelo porto. Veio voluntariamente, capitão.

O homem assentiu e rodeou lentamente à moça estupefata, observando seus atributos visíveis. Uma sensação de frio percorreu o corpo de Bella, que pressionou o pequeno embrulho contra o peito. Sentia-se nua com aquele vestido tão fino; oxalá levasse um saco negro que a cobrisse por completo. O homem se deteve em frente dela, sorridente, mas Bella baixou o olhar, em atitude submissa, esperando algum sinal que lhe indicasse qual ia ser seu destino. Atrás dela os dois homens riam satisfeitos de seu trabalho.

O homem impressionante se separou dela e se reuniu com os marinheiros. Bem lhe disse algo em voz baixa. Os olhos de Bella se moviam incessantemente pelo camarote sem conseguir ver nada. Parecia tranqüila, mas a tensão emocional que fervia em seu interior acabou por minar sua fortaleza. Estava exausta, esgotada, confusa. Não entendia o que fazia um juiz em um navio, mas como sabia muito pouco de procedimentos jurídicos, acreditou que a iam enviar para realizar trabalhos forçados em uma colônia pois era culpada de assassinato.

_OH, Senhor, pensou, Saí de um chiqueiro, tentada por uma vida cheia de comodidades e por meu pecado caí na prisão. Matei um homem e me capturaram. Agora devo aceitar o que o destino me proporcionar_. - Sua mente se paralisou com estes últimos fatos. Era culpada. Tinha sido detida. A justiça se encarregaria dela e não podia alegar nada em sua defesa. Não ouviu a porta fechar-se atrás dela quando os marinheiros partiram, mas as palavras do homem que estava de pé frente a ela a tiraram de seus pensamentos. Ria suavemente lhe dedicando uma reverência.

- Bem vinda de novo, milady, e repito: como se chama? - inquiriu.

- Bella - respondeu em voz baixa. – Isabella Swan, senhor.

- Ah - suspirou ele. - Uma pequena e tentadora flor dos pântanos. É um nome muito belo e apropriado, milady. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. A maioria dos meus amigos me chamam de Edward. Já jantou? – perguntou.

Bella assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- Então talvez goste de um pouco de vinho, um Madeira excelente, por exemplo - propôs o capitão levantando uma das muitas licoreiras que havia sobre a mesa.

Bella sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

Ele se pôs a rir e se aproximou dela. Arrebatou-lhe o embrulho dos braços e o deixou cair sobre uma cadeira. Contemplou, assanhado, a beleza daquela jovem e seu vestido deslumbrante apertado ao corpo. A pele de marfim resplandecia sob a luz da vela e diante das douradas chamas, descobriu uma mulher pequena, de talhe gracioso, seios grandes e redondos, ainda mais generosos e tentadores sob o vestido.

Aproximou-se dela e com um rápido movimento deslizou o braço ao redor de sua cintura fina, quase a erguendo do chão. Beijou-a e ao fazê-lo, Bella notou um forte aroma de conhaque que recordou a seu pai. Sua surpresa foi tal que não opôs resistência e se abandonou relaxada em seus braços. De repente pôde ver-se fora de seu corpo e sentiu divertida como a língua do atraente marinheiro separava seus lábios, empurrando-os com força para penetrar o interior da boca. Meio consciente notou que a invadia uma vaga sensação de prazer que começava a crescer e se as circunstâncias tivessem sido diferentes, certamente teria desfrutado dela. Ainda sorridente, o homem se afastou com um novo fogo ardendo em seus olhos. O vestido da moça caiu ao chão. Atônita, olhou-o fixamente durante alguns instantes e rapidamente se agachou para recolhê-lo, mas as mãos de Edward a agarraram pelos ombros e a endireitaram envolvendo-a de novo entre seus braços. Desta vez lutou, pois tinha compreendido quais eram suas intenções, mas estava em desvantagem e nada podia fazer, pois se sentia muito fraca. Se a força de James Court tinha sido de ferro, a deste homem era de aço temperado. Não podia livrar-se dele. Lutou em vão para afastá-lo, e suas mãos desabotoaram a camisa fazendo com que seu peito ficasse nu, separado dela unicamente pela fina combinação. Bella ficava sem fôlego cada vez que o marinheiro a beijava com paixão nos lábios, rosto, nos seios. Sentiu que as mãos a despojavam bruscamente da roupa interior. Com os seios nus apoiados contra o torso dele e terrivelmente assustada, empurrou-o conseguindo por um momento libertar-se. O capitão Cullen soltou uma gargalhada gutural e, sorrindo maliciosamente, aproveitou a pausa para desfazer-se das botas, da camisa e das calças.

- Bem jogado, milady, mas não duvide de quem vai ser o vencedor – a acautelou. Ardia em desejos ao observar os encantos desenfreados da moça, muito mais belos do que jamais tinha imaginado.

Bella permaneceu imóvel e horrorizada diante de visão pela primeira vez de um homem nu. Tentou fugir, mas ele voltou a apanhá-la suave, mas firmemente. Bella mordeu-lhe os punhos, empurrou-o e, ao tentar escapar, tropeçou e caiu sobre o beliche. No mesmo instante, ele se colocou sobre ela, tentando imobilizá-la. Cada movimento da jovem aumentava seus desejos de possuí-la.

- Não! - exclamou Bella. – Me deixe! Solte-me!

Edward riu entre dentes e murmurou, em seu pescoço:

- Oh, não, minha selvagem mocinha. Oh, não, agora não.

Por um instante Bella notou que ele se afastava e se acomodava sobre seu corpo. De repente sofreu uma forte pressão entre as coxas. Apavorada, tentou escapar sem conseguir. Gemeu, depois gritou e finalmente sentiu uma intensa dor que se estendeu por todo seu corpo. Edward se separou dela, perplexo, e olhou para baixo. Bella jazia indefesa sobre os travesseiros, movendo sua cabeça de um lado a outro. Acariciou-lhe o rosto com ternura e lhe sussurrou algo inaudível, mas ela manteve os olhos fechados, sem o escutar. O capitão começou a mover-se ritmicamente sobre seu corpo enquanto lhe beijava o cabelo, a testa e acariciava-a. Bella permanecia imóvel. De repente a paixão que durante todo o tempo tinha sido controlada se desatou e Edward a penetrou sem poder conter-se por mais tempo. Com cada nova investida a jovem acreditou partir-se pela metade e em pouco tempo seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

A tormenta tinha chegado a seu fim. Edward fez um movimento longo e silencioso e relaxou sobre ela com doçura. Quando finalmente se retirou, Bella se voltou para a parede e permaneceu estirada soluçando com a extremidade dos lençóis sobre sua cabeça e seu corpo nu, agora usado, à vista dele.

Edward Cullen, desconcertado, olhou as manchas de sangue nos lençóis de seu beliche. Contemplou o corpo da moça e logo afastou o olhar. Não podia deixar de admirar os quadris bem arredondados e as coxas graciosas que um momento antes havia possuído. Estava a ponto de acariciar-lhe as costas com ternura quando sua mente parou confusa ao pensar no curso dos acontecimentos: a calma inicial da jovem, a reservada aceitação da situação ao entrar no camarote, sua ligeira e brincalhona resistência, a ajuda esporádica e inexperiente que lhe tinha proporcionado na cama e, agora, esse pranto interminável e o sangue nos lençóis. Acaso era tão pobre que estava obrigada a desempenhar esse ofício? Suas roupas e maneiras não o confirmavam, mas suas mãos, embora finas e brancas, não eram suaves como as de uma dama de boa família. Sacudiu a cabeça, encolheu os ombros e serviu-se de uma taça de conhaque.

Depois de tomar um gole generoso permaneceu pensativo olhando através da vigia pela qual havia visto grande parte do mundo. Era um estrangeiro na terra que tinha sido o lar de seus pais. Estes a tinham abandonado pouco antes do casamento quando seu pai, um aristocrata amante da aventura, tinha posto seus olhos na América. Fazia dez anos que haviam falecido; a mãe de malária e o pai ao cair de um cavalo selvagem, que tanto amava e quebrar o pescoço. Deixaram dois filhos e uma considerável fortuna. O mais velho, que era ele, herdara a plantação, e o caçula, Emmett, uma parte do dinheiro e um próspero armazém em Charleston, cidade que amava e considerava seu lar. Com um pai obstinado e uma mãe serena, eixo central da família, tinha desfrutado de uma vida rigorosamente repleta de aventuras. Na escola sempre tinha sido o primeiro, mesmo sendo um menino, e diante da insistência de seu pai, engajou-se como grumete às ordens de um velho capitão. Tinha aprendido a natureza do mar, o funcionamento dos navios e do mundo. Mas nem tudo tinha sido só navegar em mares. Antes de embarcar tinha aprendido os trabalhos próprios de uma plantação, do cultivo da terra até a venda de seus produtos, e tinha praticado aquele árduo trabalho durante toda sua infância. Seu principal interesse agora, aos trinta e cinco anos, era estabelecer-se naquela terra e desfrutar das tarefas cotidianas.

Antes de deixar Charleston tinha prometido que essa seria sua última viagem. Com a França, tão instável politicamente, não era rentável continuar. Assim levaria a sério as responsabilidades da plantação e a tarefa de formar uma família. Assim estaria satisfeito, ou pelo menos acreditava nisso.

Sorriu, pensativo. Era estranho como o carinho por uma terra podia induzir um homem a fazer coisas que detestava. Ia se casar com Tanya Denali a quem não amava nem considerava uma dama, só porque desejava que lhe devolvesse as terras que uma vez tinham pertencido à família Cullen. O rei Jorge tinha concedido a seu pai um terreno para que estabelecesse sua plantação. Mas este se viu obrigado a vender uma parte à família Denali para poder fazê-lo. Tinha rompido toda relação com a Inglaterra anos depois da guerra, e devido a seu serviço como oficial na luta contra a coroa, tinham-lhe permitido manter suas propriedades. Fazia vários anos que Tanya tinha ficado órfã e depois disso tinha descuidado das terras e contraído dívidas importantes. Tinha dilapidado a herança de seu pai e precisou vender tudo à exceção de alguns escravos que a ajudavam a manter seu alto nível de vida, agora pura fachada. Fazia tempo que os comerciantes de Charleston lhe tinham negado crédito, assim estava bastante contente consigo mesma por ter caçado um dos solteiros mais ricos e desejados da cidade. Sabia que o tinha obtido graças a suas posses, pois ele tinha tentado comprá-las várias vezes por uma soma importante de dinheiro que sabia que ela necessitava, sem conseguir convencê-la. Tanya tinha empregado seus atrativos de mulher até suas últimas conseqüências; fez-se passar por uma jovem casta e pura para atraí-lo até seu leito, mas sem conseguir enganá-lo. Ele e seu irmão tinham crescido ouvindo todo tipo de falatórios a respeito dela. Mas sua experiência na cama tinha sido satisfatória e ele não estava aborrecido de todo.

Franziu o cenho. Era verdadeiramente estranho que vindo de uma família tão ciumenta e possessiva, e parecendo-se tanto a seu pai que possuía ambas as qualidades, não sentisse ciúmes dos homens que tinham compartilhado o leito com sua prometida. Era realmente tão frio e incapaz de amar ou de ser possessivo com a mulher que ia ser sua esposa? Não o tranqüilizava saber que ela era a mais importante entre todas as mulheres que tinha conhecido. Mas não se tratava de amor. Se pelo menos tivesse ficado ciumento ao vê-la olhar outro homem teria esperanças em chegar a amá-la. Entretanto, conhecia-a desde que tinha nascido, fazia já trinta e dois anos, e duvidava que depois das bodas seus sentimentos mudassem.

Emmett o tinha chamado de louco ao inteirar-se de seu compromisso. Possivelmente ele estivesse, mas ele tinha sua própria maneira de ver as coisas. Sua determinação e caráter obstinado eram como os de seu pai. Assim quando seus pais já haviam falecido deixando-lhe uma próspera plantação e uma fortuna que o respaldava, não se tinha contentado somente com o cultivo da terra. Tinha pedido a Emmett que tomasse conta dela e comprou um navio com o qual tinha sulcado os oceanos em busca de mais riqueza para ele e seu irmão.

Olhou o beliche, aproximou-se de Bella e permaneceu a seu lado durante um momento. O pranto tinha dado passo ao sono por esgotamento. Inclinou-se para cobrir seu belo corpo com ternura.

A última coisa que esperava era ter entrado pela porta de seu camarote uma mulher virgem. Era seu costume evitá-las; sabia que sempre traziam problemas. Por isso toda sua vida se dedicou às bem instruídas criaturas de vida alegre e despreocupada, freqüentando bordéis caros e não tão caros. Aquela noite, a primeira em terra depois de uma longa viagem navegando pelo oceano, tinha dado permissão a seus homens para que fossem se divertir e ficou a bordo com Ben, seu criado, e com Mike. O desejo despertou e tinha ordenado ao primeiro que saísse em busca de uma fulana limpa e divertida com a qual passaria a noite. Não, não tinha esperado uma virgem, e menos uma tão bela. Era muito estranho tê-la encontrado ali. As jovens inocentes como aquela só pensavam em casar-se, em tentar apanhar um homem com suas paqueras e encantos. De que outra forma teria permanecido solteiro se não tivesse conhecido tais armadilhas e as tivesse evitado? Mas agora que seu celibato estava a ponto de acabar, que estava a ponto de desposar uma mulher bem conhecida por outros homens, agora que havia possuído para seu gozo aquela rosa jovem e fresca, as razões ainda eram um mistério.

Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, despojou-se de seu roupão, apagou as velas e se estirou junto dela. Antes de dormir deleitou-se com seu perfume suave e com o calor de seu corpo.

Os primeiros raios do amanhecer rasgavam o céu pelo leste quando Bella despertou e percebeu onde se encontrava. Tentou mover-se, mas não o conseguiu porque tinha o cabelo preso debaixo de um braço de Edward. O outro braço dele descansava sobre seus seios; as pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Tentou libertar-se dele com supremo cuidado, mas o único que conseguiu foi despertá-lo. Virou-se assustada, antes do marinheiro abrir os olhos, e fingiu que dormia.

Edward a olhou e estudou em silêncio seu rosto, desfrutando de sua delicada beleza. Contemplou a pele branca e perfeita, as longas e negras pestanas, mas as frágeis pálpebras lhe impediram de gozar dos limpos e profundos olhos cor safira. Recordava-os muito bem. Ligeiramente rasgados e perfeitos sobre as sobrancelhas finas. A boca de delicadas curvas era rosada e apetitosa e suave. O nariz era reto e fino. Tanya morreria de inveja se a visse, o que era realmente improvável.

Sorriu ante o pensamento. Sua prometida era bastante orgulhosa de seu aspecto e não acreditava que gostaria de ficar em segundo lugar atrás desta graciosa ninfa. Apesar de haver uma grande quantidade de mulheres belas em Charleston, muita gente tinha proclamado Tanya como a mais formosa da cidade. Ele não tinha pensado nisso, mas supunha que era verdade. O cabelo dourado e os ardentes olhos castanhos de Tânya atraíam os olhares com facilidade e seu corpo bem contornado era agradável de possuir. Entretanto, estava convencido de que essa mocinha que estava junto a ele, com sua beleza doce e delicada, seria a ganhadora.

Aproximou-se dela para lhe beijar a orelha e mordiscar seu lóbulo. No ato e antes que pudesse pensar, Bella abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia, amor - sussurrou Edward, colocando-se sobre ela para depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

Bella permaneceu completamente imóvel, pois temia que qualquer movimento pudesse estimular a paixão daquele homem, mas ele não precisava de nenhum estímulo. O fogo da paixão ardia em seu corpo cada vez com maior intensidade. Edward beijou-lhe a boca, os olhos, o pescoço.

Logo mordiscou os ombros fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse as costas de Bella. Quando pressionou seu rosto barbudo contra os seios rosados da jovem para lambê-los, ela o olhou horrorizada.

- Não! – ofegou. - Não faça isso!

O homem levantou o olhar fogoso e sorriu.

- Será melhor que se acostume a minhas carícias, _ma petite_ - aconselhou-a.

Bella afastou a vista daqueles olhos de expressão zombadora e lutou para virar-se, suplicando:

- Não. Por favor, não. Outra vez não. Não me volte a fazer mal. Deixe que eu me vá.

- Desta vez não vou fazer lhe mal, carinho – sussurrou ele no seu ouvido, dando-lhe suaves beijos.

O corpo do capitão a sujeitava com força. Bella começou a opor resistência. Tratou de manter os joelhos unidos e de arranhá-lo, mas sempre havia uma mão ou um cotovelo para frear sua iniciativa. Edward soltou uma gargalhada como se aquilo o divertisse.

- Parece que nesta manhã tem muito mais energia, milady - zombou.

Com uma mão agarrou os braços da moça e os colocou por cima da cabeça com relativa facilidade, enquanto com a outra lhe acariciava os seios. Bella se retorcia e lutava contra a força poderosa de Edward, mas este a obrigou a separar as pernas com seu joelho e a fez sentir de novo sua virilidade.

Desta vez não houve lágrimas, mas sim ódio e medo. Logo que ele terminou, a jovem se afastou e permaneceu encolhida na borda do beliche. Seus olhos muito abertos estavam cheios de dor e refletiam o medo de um animal ferido. Eddward a observou confuso e se sentou a seu lado. Acariciou-a para consolá-la, mas ela se afastou dando-lhe a entender que o temia. Ele enrugou a testa e deslizou os dedos por seu cabelo, penteando-o e despenteando-o com suavidade.

- Despertaste minha curiosidade, Bella - murmurou docemente. - Poderia ter ganho uma fortuna pelo que acabou de perder comigo há algumas horas e entretanto, perambulava pelas ruas como uma prostituta vulgar. Sei que veio aqui voluntariamente, sem tentar sequer estabelecer um preço, sem avisar que ainda permanecia intacta, que era virgem. O vestido que usa é caro, vale muito mais do que algumas mulheres da rua ganham em um ano, e é, asseguro-lhe isso, completamente diferente, tanto que não posso imaginar por que razão vendeu dessa forma sua virgindade, arriscando-se a ser violada e a perdê-la sem obter nada em troca.

Bella ficou olhando, muda, incapaz de entender o que acabava de ouvir.

- Parece de boa família - continuou ele - e não o tipo de mulher que vagabundeia pelas ruas exercendo esta profissão. Sua beleza é incomum, muito poucas mulheres a possuem, veste roupa cara, e mesmo assim - acrescentou agarrando uma mão -, suas mãos levam a marca do trabalho. - Com um dedo percorreu brandamente a palma de sua mão e a beijou. Ainda olhando-a, prosseguiu com ternura -: Quando chegou ontem à noite estava tranqüila, mas há um momento se defendeu de mim com todas suas forças sem deixar que fosse atento contigo.

Enquanto ele falava, a mente de Bella voou longe daquele lugar. De modo que não se tratava de um representante da lei?, perguntou-se. Deus meu que preço tinha tido que pagar por seu medo? Teria sido melhor permanecer ali e enfrentar os homens do governo em lugar de ficar aqui desflorada e envergonhada, ou mesmo seria melhor ter ficado onde estava em vez de ter ido à cidade.

- Mas não deve temer nada, Bella – continuou Edward. – Me encarregarei de que não lhe falte nada e viva com comodidade. Cheguei ontem das Carolinas e permanecerei durante bastante tempo em terra. Ficará comigo enquanto estiver aqui. Irei providenciar para que te estabeleças em sua própria casa antes que eu...

De repente, uma risada histérica interrompeu suas palavras. Bella, impressionada pela situação, ria a gargalhadas. Gradualmente a risada se foi convertendo em pranto e as lágrimas começaram a molhar seu rosto. Deixou cair à cabeça e o cabelo ocultou seus seios. Continuou soluçando, desesperada diante de sua desgraça, com os braços cruzados sobre o regaço. Finalmente jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou Edward com olhos avermelhados.

- Não estava vendendo meu corpo nas ruas - explicou-lhe. - Só estava perdida e não conseguia encontrar o caminho.

Ele ficou olhando, atônito, durante um longo momento.

- Mas veio com meus homens - replicou. Bella sacudiu a cabeça com desespero. Não sabia nada, pensou. Não sabia nada dela. Era um simples marinheiro de outro país. Afogou-se em seu próprio pranto, jurando que esse homem jamais conheceria seu pecado.

- Pensei que os tinham enviado para me buscar. Separei-me de meu primo e me perdi. Acreditei que seus homens vinham da parte dele. - Apoiou sua cabeça contra a parede. As lágrimas escorregavam por suas faces e caíam sobre seu busto nu, que tremia como resposta ao pranto silencioso.

Edward observou seus seios redondos e pálidos enquanto pesava as conseqüências de seus atos. Talvez a jovem estivesse aparentada com algum alto cargo. Quase podia sentir o frio fio da tocha sobre seu pescoço. Levantou-se da cama e se sentou de costas para Bella.

- Quem são seus pais? - interrogou-a. - Uma dama tão bela e cuidada como você deve ter muitos amigos na corte ou proceder de uma família influente.

Bella começou a dar golpes na cabeça contra a parede e respondeu, cansada:

- Meus pais morreram faz muitos anos e nunca estive na corte.

Edward se aproximou do vestido de Bella que estava no chão, recolheu-o e se voltou para ela, sustentando-o no alto.

- Deve ter dinheiro – assinalou. - Este objeto é muito caro.

Ela o olhou e pôs-se a rir.

- Não tenho nem um penny - assegurou. - Meu primo me deu esse vestido. Trabalho para subsistir.

Edward observou as contas cintilantes do vestido e inquiriu;

- Não estará seu primo preocupado com você e tentando encontrá-la?

Bella permaneceu em silêncio. Olhou o corpo nu de Edward.

- Não – murmurou. - Duvido disso. Meu primo não é dos que se preocupam muito.

Edward sorriu aliviado e deixou o vestido no respaldo da cadeira. Dirigiu-se ao lavatório e começou a lavar-se. Alguns minutos mais tarde, voltou-se e viu Bella levantar-se do beliche. Observou seu corpo e se recreou com as curvas sedutoras. Bella notou seu olhar e levou as mãos ao púbis para ocultar sua feminilidade. Ele soltou uma gargalhada e continuou barbeando-se diante do espelho enquanto Bella se apressava a tirar do fardo sua blusa velha.

- Então Bella, não existe nenhuma razão pela qual não possa permanecer comigo e ser minha amante – concluiu. - Encontrarei uma casa para você na cidade para que viva comodamente e onde eu possa ir relaxar. Proporcionarei uma boa soma de dinheiro para que não tenha que procurar a outros homens, pois isso não me agradaria absolutamente. Haverá momentos no futuro em que desejarei gozar de companhia feminina. Eu gostaria de pensar que esse assunto já esteja solucionado.

O ódio que Bella sentia por aquele homem esteve a ponto de dominá-la. Em sua vida nunca havia sentido nada semelhante por alguém. A atitude sossegada de Edward e toda a situação em geral, estavam-na enfurecendo de tal modo que desejava gritar de raiva, lançar-se sobre ele e fazer-lhe o rosto em migalhas. Mas pensou que era melhor escapar agora que ele estava de costas. Vestida com a blusa, mordeu o lábio inferior para que deixasse de tremer e agarrou o vestido da cadeira. Apertou-o contra o corpo e, com o coração na boca, deu um passo para a porta, e logo outro.

- Isabella! - exclamou Edward repentinamente, sobressaltando-a e desvanecendo qualquer esperança de escapar.

A jovem se virou assustada e se encontrou com os ferozes olhos verdes do capitão que a fulminava com o olhar enquanto afiava tranqüilamente a navalha de barbear. Bella ficou imóvel.

- Acha que vou deixar que fuja de mim? - ameaçou-a ele. - É muito especial para que encontre uma substituta e não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar que se escape.

A calma espantosa de sua voz era muito mais aterradora que os gritos violentos de tia Victoria. Permaneceu tremendo frente a ele notando que o calor a abandonava. Edward agarrou a navalha, e, com um sorriso satânico, estalou os dedos e lhe apontou o beliche.

- Agora, volta a se colocar aí - a ameaçou. A Bella não custou muito obedecer, pois estava acostumada a acatar toda classe de ordens e, além disso, temia as conseqüências se não o fizesse. Sentou-se no beliche, ainda com o vestido contra seu peito, e ficou olhando fixamente Edward, esperando que a açoitasse. Ele deixou a navalha sobre a mesa, aproximou-se do beliche e, limpando a face com uma toalha, observou-a. Atirou a toalha sobre uma cadeira e arrebatou-lhe o vestido. Logo apontou a blusa e ordenou:

- Tire isso. - Bella engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. Admirou o corpo de Edward. Estava perdendo a inocência com muita rapidez.

- Por favor - rogou.

- Não tenho muita paciência, Isabella - resmungou ele, ameaçador.

Com mãos trêmulas Bella desatou as cintas e começou a desabotoar os diminutos botões da blusa. Tirou-a por cima da cabeça e, ao perceber que ele a contemplava, ruborizou-se.

- Agora se deite – ordenou Edward.

Bella caiu no beliche, muito assustada pelo que se aproximava. Tentou tampar o corpo nu com as mãos, humilhada e envergonhada por ser tão covarde.

- Não o faça - implorou.

Edward se deitou junto dela atraindo seu corpo tremente para ele.

- Por favor - voltou a suplicar-lhe. - Não está satisfeito em haver-me arrebatado a única coisa que eu tinha? Tem que me torturar uma e outra vez?

- Deveria aceitar seu destino - o sugeriu - e aprender a arte da profissão. A primeira coisa que vou ensinar-lhe é que não tem por que ser necessariamente doloroso. Você brigou comigo duas vezes; a última causando sua própria desgraça. Desta vez vai relaxar e me vai deixar fazer sem te opor, embora seja possível que não o desfrute ainda. Verá como o que digo é certo.

- Não! Não! - A moça pôs-se a chorar tentando livrar-se dele.

Edward a segurou pela cintura.

- Fique quieta - exigiu.

Uma vez mais, ela obedeceu. Odiava-o com toda a alma, mas seu medo era muito maior. Seu corpo estremeceu violentamente.

- É assim que trata a sua mulher? - perguntou Bella com tristeza.

Ele sorriu, inclinou-se sobre seus lábios e respondeu:

- Não estou casado, querida.

Quando acabou de beijá-la, Bella permaneceu em silêncio, tensa, esperando. Edward não a possuiu imediatamente, mas sim, pelo contrário, começou a brincar suavemente com ela, acariciando-a, excitando-a, beijando-lhe os seios e todo o corpo.

- Relaxe – sussurrou-, e não resista. Logo ensinarei o que os homens gostam. Mas agora relaxe e não faça nada.

Bella não opôs resistência. Enquanto jazia deitada, exposta às carícias de Edward, viu passar sua vida diante de seus olhos como se estivesse às portas da morte. Perguntou-se o que tinha feito de mal para que a vida a tratasse com tanta crueldade. Preferia mil vezes os constantes insultos de tia Victoria a esse homem que a utilizava para seu gozo. Tinha sido apanhada! Aprisionada! Capturada como uma ave em uma armadilha, esperando ser cozinhada; servida em uma bandeja, atravessada por um espeto em um banquete. E quando a festia terminasse, o que ocorreria? A mesma mesa outra vez? A mesma comida? Uma e outra vez? Nem os pobres animais sofriam essa sorte duas vezes.

Ele separou-lhe as pernas e voltou a possuí-la.

- Fique tranqüila, querida - lhe sussurrou.

Bella fechou os olhos com força, muito assustada. Não podia fazer outra coisa senão esperar que ele acabasse. Finalmente, Edward relaxou sobre ela, esgotado, e perguntou em voz baixa:

- Machuquei-a desta vez? Algum arroxeado, minha querida?

- Não - respondeu a moça com um fio de voz. Edward se pôs a rir, afastando-se dela. Sentou-se no beliche e a cobriu com o lençol.

- Não parece ser uma moça fria, _ma petite_ - observou, acariciando-lhe a perna -, apenas um pouco contrariada no momento. Estou convencido de que logo aprenderá a desfrutar. Mas por agora simplesmente aprenda a aceitá-lo.

- Nunca! - respondeu ela, chorando-. Odeio-o! Detesto-o! Desprezo-o! Nem em um milhão de anos o farei!

- Mudará de opinião - contradisse o capitão rindo antes de levantar-se. - Algum dia me suplicará isso.

Bella lhe deu as costas e puxou bruscamente o lençol para cobrir os ombros.

Ele riu entre dentes e se inclinou para lhe acariciar as nádegas.

- Vamos esperar um pouco, Bella, e veremos qual dos dois tem razão - a desafiou.

A raiva se apoderou dela. Estava tão seguro de si mesmo, dela, do futuro. Tinha tudo perfeitamente planejado. E o que opinava ela sobre o assunto? Só podia lhe suplicar clemência e, mesmo assim, sabia que não a iria escutar. A única coisa que tinha clara é que aproveitaria qualquer oportunidade para escapar.

Alegrou-se pensando nisso e isso a fez sentir-se mais animada. Mais tarde ou mais cedo se apresentaria a ocasião. Só a idéia de fugir acalmou a irritação, e se abandonou relaxada sobre os travesseiros, ouvindo como Edward se movia pelo camarote atrás dela. Sentiu que lhe pesavam as pálpebras e com a chegada do sono todos os pensamentos se afastaram da mente.

Bella despertou sem fazer nenhum movimento. Como a cabine estava tranqüila acreditou que por fim tinha ficado a sós, mas, ao voltar-se, viu Edward sentado diante da mesa, pena na mão, lendo seus livros de contabilidade. Já vestido, estava tão absorto em seu trabalho que parecia ter esquecido a presença da jovem. Esta o observou em silêncio. Não podia negar que era atraente, fisicamente perfeito, de fato. Inclusive pensou na possibilidade de ter sonhado com um homem como ele alguma vez. Mas em nenhum desses inocentes sonhos românticos seu amor voava para ela nas asas da violência ou a retinha contra sua vontade para satisfazer seus desejos mais vis.

- Sente-se melhor? – inquiriu Edward. Tinha desviado sua atenção para a moça e encontrou-a observando-o. ficou de pé com um sorriso e acrescentou -: Espero que tenha fome. Estive esperando-a para tomar o café da manhã.

Bella se sentou no canto da cama cobrindo o busto com os lençóis e com o cabelo despenteado sobre os ombros.

- Devo me vestir - murmurou ao ver que ele se aproximava e se apoiava sobre uma das colunas de madeira do beliche.

- Se isso for o que deve fazer, meu amor... - disse ele em tom carinhoso. - Quer que a ajude?

Bella se sobressaltou ao ouvir seu oferecimento.

- Não me toque! - exclamou.

- Olha! Vejo que minha gatinha tem as garras afiadas. Devo fazê-la ronronar, querida?

- Se você se aproxima gritarei - ameaçou-o.

Os dentes brancos de Edward brilharam ao agarrá-la pelos pulsos e atraí-la para si. Olhou Bella nos olhos.

- Acha que serviria de algo? - perguntou-lhe, desfrutando com a situação. - Meus homens sabem que a menos que os chame não devem me incomodar em meus momentos de descanso. Além disso, querida, posso afogar facilmente seus gritos com meus beijos.

Bella se separou dele com um estremecimento. Podia notar o olhar de Edward sobre seu corpo nu. Este voltou a rir e a agarrou pela cintura.

- É realmente tentadora, milady – afirmou -, mas ainda não é hora de sua segunda lição. Meu criado está esperando para nos servir a comida. - Soltou-a e abriu um armário próximo da cama, de onde extraiu um roupão de homem. Ofereceu. - É um pouco grande para você, mas é o melhor que posso lhe oferecer no momento - acrescentou com um sorriso. - Esta tarde a levarei para comprar alguns vestidos. Se for como as outras mulheres, isso a animará.

Bella vestiu o roupão rapidamente. Era enorme; as mangas pendiam e tinha que erguê-lo para poder caminhar sem arrastá-lo. Edward esboçou um sorriso e seus olhos se iluminaram ao observá-la. Logo a ajudou a arregaçar as mangas.

-Se se pode estar ciumento de um simples roupão, milady, então eu estou deste, e se tivesse vida garanto que ajustaria as contas com ele.

Bella afastou o olhar, nervosa.

- Permite-me ter um pouco de privacidade para que possa me lavar, senhor? - ajustou firmemente roupão ao redor do pescoço e rogou em voz baixa -: Por favor.

Edward lhe dedicou uma empolada reverência e respondeu entre risadas.

- Seus desejos são ordens, milady. Há alguns assuntos concernentes à carga que requerem minha atenção, de modo que dispõem de algum tempo.

Bella observou de soslaio como se dirigia à porta. Antes de abri-la, Edward lhe lançou um olhar e voltou a rir com malícia.

Logo que ele saiu, ela suspirou aliviada e se aproximou do lavatório. Verteu um pouco de água e esfregou cada centímetro do corpo até que a pele tomou um rosado saudável. Desejou uma banheira em que pudesse inundar-se e apagar todo rastro dele. Desejava esquecer a fina capa de suor que umedecia seu corpo e o dela, o tato de suas mãos, seus beijos asfixiantes. Tudo. A mais mínima prova que revelasse que tinha sido dele.

A água fria era reconfortante. A blusa velha e o vestido rosa, a fizeram sentir-se muito melhor. Penteou-se o melhor que pôde com as mãos e devolveu o roupão ao armário. Ao fazê-lo, deu-se conta da roupa elegante e claramente cara que havia dentro dele. Irritava-a pensar que não podia zombar de seus pertences nem em segredo.

Seus nervos voltaram a distender-se depois de limpa, e com a necessidade de realizar alguma tarefa que ocupasse sua mente, começou a ordenar a roupa que enchia o camarote. Sobre o respaldo de uma cadeira estava a de Edward e sobre outra, seu vestido bege. A combinação rasgada permanecia no mesmo lugar em que tinha a deixado depois que ele a arrancou. Recolheu-a e comprovou que o dano era irreparável. Aquele homem sabia como destruir as coisas, pensou.

Aproximou-se resolutamente do beliche e, com uma raiva renovada, começou a alisar os lençóis até que descobriu as manchas de sangue. Arrancou os lençóis enfurecida e jogou-os no chão.

Ouviu as gargalhadas de Edward atrás dela, voltou-se e, com os olhos brilhantes e as faces avermelhadas, olhou-o. Estava no vão da porta; tinha retornado sem fazer ruído. Edward desviou sua atenção do rosto furioso da jovem para os lençóis que estavam no chão. Logo ergueu a vista, fechou a porta e se apoiou contra esta com expressão zombadora. Bella lhe deu as costas resmungando. Odiava-o por rir dela. Era detestável.

Edward se aproximou da jovem por detrás, deslizou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e a atraiu para si.

- De verdade acreditava que com esse rosto e esse corpo podia permanecer casta muito tempo, querida? - perguntou-lhe em voz baixa, apoiado contra seu cabelo. – Foi feita para o amor, e é certo que não me entristece o mínimo ter profanado sua intimidade antes que outros homens o fizessem. Tampouco me sinto culpado do prazer que me proporcionou. Rogo-lhe que não me culpe por me ter enfeitiçado por sua beleza e desejar você somente para mim. Não fazê-lo seria uma tarefa difícil para qualquer homem. Como vê, milady, eu sou o prisioneiro, encantado sob seu feitiço.

Bella estremeceu ao sentir seus lábios ardentes no pescoço. Seu coração palpitava fortemente.

- Você não tem consciência? – declarou com uma voz afogada. - Acaso não se importa de que eu não queira estar aqui? Não sou uma de suas meretrizes nem tenho nenhum desejo de sê-lo.

- Não o deseja agora, meu amor, mas o fará mais adiante - assegurou-lhe ele. - Se concordar que vá agora, jamais a voltarei a ver devido ao que aconteceu entre nós. Se nos tivéssemos conhecido em outras circunstâncias, teria podido cortejar você com galanteria e a teria levado a meu leito com palavras amáveis. Mas começamos ao reverso. Assustei-a e assim como um pássaro foge de seu caçador, você foge de mim. Para que deseje ficar ao meu lado, tenho que te demonstrar que não é tão mal ser minha amante. Terá tudo o que deseje.

- Tinha ouvido histórias a respeito dos ianques - afirmou ela com malícia - mas nunca tinha acreditado que fossem verdade até que o conheci.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada.

- É uma mulher totalmente inglesa, milady.

Bella se afastou bruscamente dele e enfrentou-o.

- Simplesmente me diga por que eu? - inquiriu e ergueu os braços. - Diga por que tenho que ser vítima de seus desejos quando há milhares de mulheres muito mais dispostas que eu! Não encontraria muito mais diversão em praticar seus jogos perversos com uma mulher que desfrutasse em vez de fazê-lo com uma que não suporta sua presença?

Edward zombou de sua raiva.

- Tem uma língua muito afiada, milady. Feriu-me profundamente. Mas as razões são muito simples. Olhe-se e se dará conta de que é excepcional; como uma baforada de ar fresco depois de uma noite em um botequim abarrotado - sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha e relaxou observando. - Acredito que é muito desejável, Bella, e verdadeiramente vale à pena ter uma jóia enquanto isso é possível. O desafio que supõe conquistá-la me excita. Ninguém tinha me rejeitado antes.

- Pois deveriam tê-lo feito – respondeu ela. – Provavelmente então teria aprendido a ser um cavalheiro. - Deu-lhe as costas, frustrada. Não podia falar com aquele descarado, presunçoso e arrogante. Jogava com armadilha. Não havia suficientes palavras para descrever o que sentia por ele. Tudo o que sabia é que o abandonaria e seu miserável camarote mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

Ao final de um momento, Bem entrou no camarote com uma grande bandeja carregada com o café da manhã. O criado dirigiu um tímido sorriso a Bella enquanto deixava a comida sobre a mesa, mas a moça lhe deu as costas. Ben olhou confuso seu capitão, que esboçou um sorriso e assentiu para lhe indicar que continuasse com o que estava fazendo. Quando a mesa estava servida, Edward puxou uma cadeira para que Bella se sentasse.

- Se tiver a bondade - convidou-a com um sorriso zombador. – Me é francamente difícil comer enquanto permanece de pé fulminando-me com o olhar. Agora se sente e, para variar, seja uma boa garota.

Ben olhou aos dois, cada vez mais perplexo, e serviu o café com pressa nas taças. Bella tomou assento à contra gosto e colocou furiosa o guardanapo no regaço. Sorveu um pouco de café, apesar de preferir chá, e diante de seu forte sabor, afastou-o com uma careta de desagrado. Ergueu a vista e descobriu que Edward a estava observando com expressão divertida.

Bella se dispôs em silencio a dar conta de sua pequena porção de vitela. Tinham-na preparado de um modo estranho, pois não estava fervida, nem em toda nem partes pequenas como em um guisado a sim simplesmente cozinhada em seu próprio suco e quase crua. Provou uma parte pequena e achou-a muito saborosa, mas não tinha apetite, por isso se limitou há bicar um pouco.

Ben a observou durante uns instantes, indeciso, desejoso de agradá-la, mas sem saber como fazê-lo. Finalmente se virou para partir, e ao ver os lençóis no chão se agachou para recolhê-los. Abriu os olhos de par em par ao ver as manchas de sangue. Lançou um olhar furtivo a seu capitão, que o estava observando, e logo a Bella, de costas para ele, para voltar de novo a Edward, que assentiu como respondendo a suas interrogações. Ben, abrindo os olhos ainda mais, agarrou os lençóis e saiu apressadamente.

O capitão observou a exibição de mau gênio de Bella e cortou uma fatia de carne com indiferença.

- Não tolerarei seu mau humor na minha mesa, Isabella - avisou-a com calma -, nem que seja descortês com meus homens. Na presença deles se comportará como uma dama.

O medo petrificou a jovem, que se pôs a tremer. Empalideceu, apoiou as mãos em seu colo e baixou o olhar, incapaz de fazer frente a aquele homem.

Edward bebeu um pouco de café enquanto continuava estudando-a, desta vez concentrando-se no vestido que usava. Era um traje feito para uma garota mais jovem que ela, e embora bonito, não gostava de seu ar infantil. Fazia-o sentir-se incomodado, como se tivesse roubado um bebê de seu berço. A única coisa que era bem recebida por ele era o sutiã justo que pressionava seu busto mantendo-o erguido e confirmava que não era uma menina. Mas definitivamente não se tratava do tipo de vestido que desejava que usasse sua amante, como tampouco o era a velha blusa que a havia visto vestida. Era uma mulher muito formosa para vestir farrapos.

Uma vez acabado de comer, Edward voltou a sua mesa para trabalhar em seus livros. Bella, muito inquieta e sem saber o que fazer, começou a caminhar pelo camarote até ele partir. Nesta ocasião esteve fora o necessário para que a jovem reunisse coragem suficiente para tentar escapar. Mas planejou mal sua fuga, pois ao sair se encontrou com ele dando ordens a um membro de sua tripulação. Enfurecida, fechou a porta com uma batida. Edward tinha a descoberto e estava zombando dela.

Quando Bem lhes levou a comida ao meio dia, Bella se comportou corretamente, mas sem chegar a ser cortês. Amaldiçoou a aquele homem em voz baixa.

Ao cabo de um momento, satisfeito seu apetite, Edward afastou a cadeira da mesa, e examinou a moça uma vez mais. O silêncio encheu o lugar. Bella engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, fugindo de seu olhar. Sabia que seus desejos se acenderam de novo e não pôde evitar que seu coração se acelerasse.

A voz de Edward era grave e cheia de paixão.

- Venha aqui, Bella - ordenou-lhe.

Ela ficou paralisada na cadeira. Não obedeceria. Ficaria onde estava. Não conseguiria amedrontá-la. Sacudiu a cabeça e conseguiu balbuciar um fraco:

- Não.

Edward entreabriu as pálpebras e esboçou um sorriso.

- De verdade admiro sua coragem, _ma chérie_, mas acha que é inteligente resistir? – perguntou. - Sabe tão bem como eu que não possui a força suficiente para impedir que obtenha o que desejo. Não seria melhor que admitisse a derrota e viesse voluntariamente?

Bella estremeceu. Estava aterrada. Levantou-se devagar, com pernas trêmulas, e mordendo o lábio inferior, foi até ele. Edward sorriu com calma, agarrou-a pelo braço atraindo-a para si e sentando-a sobre seus joelhos. Bella permaneceu rígida enquanto ele beijava o seu pescoço.

- Não tema – sussurrou. - Não te farei mal.

Beijou-a nos lábios trêmulos e, abraçando-a estreitamente, separou-os. Bella se apoiou em seu peito, débil e chorosa. Seus beijos continuaram durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Ao deslizar a mão sobre sua coxa e subir para seu sexo, a jovem gemeu e tentou afastar-se dele. Não conseguiu romper seu abraço. Edward a beijou na comissura dos lábios, no queixo, na orelha.

- Não se oponha – murmurou. - Desfruta-o.

- Não posso - respondeu ela, sufocada.

- Claro que pode - repôs ele.

Com os lábios úmidos e separados foi do pescoço até as curvas de seus seios por cima do vestido, sorvendo o aprimoramento de sua carne. Acariciou seus seios sem pressa, do vale que havia entre ambos até seu topo arrepiado sob o vestido. A respiração de Edward se acelerou, e com cada respiração abrasava a pele da moça. Muito excitado, desabotoou-lhe o sutiã e beijou-lhe a carne nua.

De repente alguém bateu na porta do camarote. Edward franziu o cenho. Bella, com uma reação desesperada, apertou a roupa contra o peito, envergonhada, e tentou afastar-se quando ele afrouxou o abraço. Mas Edward voltou a estreitá-la com firmeza, forçando-a a ficar onde estava. Sua indignação era evidente quando disse ao intruso que entrasse.

- Maldição, entre! - exclamou.

Bem abriu a porta. Ao vê-los se ruborizou.

- Peço desculpas, meu capitão - se desculpou -, mas veio um mensageiro de parte de um comerciante que deseja falar com você sobre o carregamento. O homem diz que seu patrão estaria interessado em comprar todo o arroz e o índigo se tivesse um encontro com você e chegassem a um acordo.

- Quer que eu vá? - perguntou Edward com incredulidade. - Por que demônios ele não vem ao Fleetwood como todos outros?

- O homem está aleijado, ao menos isso diz o mensageiro, capitão - explicou o criado. - Se o senhor estiver de acordo, dará uma olhada no carregamento para calcular o custo aproximado e depois o verá.

Edward murmurou umas palavras quase imperceptíveis com uma expressão grave no semblante.

- Disse ao senhor Boniface que dê uma volta, Ben? - perguntou-lhe. - Quando tiverem acabado manda o homem aqui.

Ben partiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Edward soltou a contra gosto Bella, que correu ao assento do banco e vestiu a roupa a toda pressa. Edward se aproximou da escrivaninha e se sentou em sua cadeira sem afastar o olhar da jovem, que continuava ruborizada.

Dali a um momento chegou o mensageiro. Bella virou de costas e afundou a cabeça nas almofadas do assento. O fato de que alguém pudesse vê-la no camarote do capitão Edward Cullen a envergonhava ao extremo. Tinha marcada a desonra em seu rosto e desejava morrer. Podia observar através das janelas como a água golpeava os lados do casco de navio mercante atracado junto ao deles e especulou com a possibilidade de deixar que a água acabasse com seus problemas. Mas não tinha a coragem suficiente. Aproximou-se das janelas para observar melhor o escuro e agitado rio sem perceber que o mensageiro se fora e que Edward estava atrás dela. Ao posar sua mão no ombro da moça, esta se sobressaltou. O homem pôs-se a rir com ternura e se afundou nas almofadas junto a ela, brincando com um dos cachos que lhe caíam sobre o busto.

- Receio que devo deixá-la por algumas horas, Bella, mas voltarei logo que me seja possível - informou. - Dei instruções a Ben para que a vigie, de modo que rogo que não o faça difícil. Apesar do que pensou ontem à noite, é uma alma terna quando se trata de mulheres. Disse-lhe que a quero aqui quando voltar, assim não trate de escapar. Esfolarei-o vivo se fugir. Além disso, voltaria a encontrá-la mesmo que tenha de derrubar Londres inteira.

- Não me importa se vai esfolar ou não seus homens - replicou ela -, mas se me apresentar à oportunidade de escapar, não duvide que a aproveitarei.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nesse caso, Bella, devo levá-la comigo.

- Oh, não! -suplicou ela, alarmada. - Por favor. Suplico-lhe. Morreria de vergonha se o fizesse. Por favor, não. Se quiser ficarei aqui lendo. Prometo.

Edward ficou olhando, surpreso.

- Sabe ler - inquiriu.

- Sim - respondeu docemente a jovem.

Edward esboçou um sorriso. Não havia muitas mulheres que soubessem ler. Sentiu um novo respeito pela jovem.

- Muito bem - concordou finalmente. - Fique. Eu pararei pelo caminho em uma loja de roupas para que a possa vestir como uma mulher. Agora se ponha de pé e deixe que eu veja qual é seu tamanho.

Bella obedeceu-o, inibida, e se virou lentamente segundo as indicações. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo da moça fazendo uma avaliação.

- Suas medidas são as de uma menina - observou.

- Há pessoas que afirmam que sou muito magra - comentou Bella ao recordar os insultos de tia Victoria.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Posso imaginar as bruxas ciumentas que disseram isso. Provavelmente estariam caindo em sua própria graxa.

Um leve sorriso irrompeu no rosto de Bella ao perceber que Edward parecia descrever tia Victoria, mas se desvaneceu tão rápido como tinha aparecido.

- Nossa! – Edward riu. - Sabia que cedo ou tarde conseguiria que o fizesse.

Bella se afastou, com a cabeça muito erguida.

- Graças a ti tenho muito poucas coisas para ficar contente - afirmou.

- Lá estamos outra vez, não? - disse ele, rindo entre dentes. – Seu humor é muito mutável, milady - levantou-se e se colocou atrás dela. - Agora vamos comprovar se derreteu um pouco o gelo que cobre seus lábios. Eu gostaria de sentir um pouquinho de calor, para variar. Venha, me beije como o faria uma amante. Não tenho mais tempo.

Bella suspirou aliviada ao não ter que sofrer de novo a arte de seus fazeres amorosos. Decidiu que um pequeno esforço, cedendo a seus protestos, apaziguaria o temor ou a suspeita que pudesse albergar a respeito de deixá-la ali. Voltou-se, e com uma nova determinação, deslizou os braços atrás do seu pescoço e trouxe a cabeça para a sua. As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam ao pensar nesta nova mudança, mas Bella, sem querer que se detivesse para pensar neste assunto durante muito tempo, pressionou seus lábios úmidos e quentes sobre os dele. Procurando pela escassa experiência que possuía beijou-o longa e apaixonadamente, arqueando o corpo.

Edward gozou do doce sabor de seus lábios e da embriaguez de sua presença sem que chegasse a sua mente algum pensamento lógico. Rodeou-a com seus braços, estreitando-a fortemente, desfrutando da inesperada calidez de sua resposta. Seu corpo gritava que continuasse. A pequena dama era muito tentadora. Seus lábios eram muito quentes, seu corpo muito apetecível. Afastar-se dela estava convertendo-se em uma tarefa muito difícil. Demônios! Finalmente fez um esforço e conseguiu separar-se.

- Se me beijar assim vai ser muito difícil partir – murmurou com voz rouca.

Bella ruborizou. O beijo também tinha sido uma surpresa para ela, pois não tinha sido tão desagradável depois de tudo.

- E agora receio que minha partida deverá atrasar-se um pouco - acrescentou -, pois estas calças são muito justas.

Os inocentes olhos de Bella posaram em suas calças. Imediatamente lamentou tê-lo feito. Voltou-se, ruborizada, e emitiu um gemido, mortificada.

Edward se pôs a rir. Suspirou ao vestir-se e balbuciou com melancolia:

- Se dispusesse de tempo, senhora...

A jovem começou a empilhar pratos sujos sobre a mesa, furiosa, odiando o homem que estava atrás dela. Decidiu que era mais que detestável.

Edward estava dando o último toque ao colarinho quando Bella se virou para ele. Não podia negar que estava muito arrumado, apesar de todo o ódio que sentia por ele. Suas roupas imaculadas e muito bem escolhidas estavam à altura dos ditames da moda, e sentavam-se perfeitamente, ajustando-se esplendidamente a sua estatura e a físico perfeito. As calças eram tão bem confeccionadas que se aderiam a pele, dissimulando muito pouco a virilidade proeminente.

_É tão atraente que seguramente as mulheres brigam por ele_, pensou com amargura.

Edward se aproximou tranqüilamente dela, beijou-a e lhe deu um carinhoso tapinha no traseiro.

- Voltarei logo, céu - disse com um sorriso. Bella desejava gritar sua raiva, mas mordeu a língua. Viu-o partir seguro de si, e logo que ouviu o som da porta ao fechar-se, agarrou os pratos que tinha empilhado momentos antes sobre a mesa e os jogou no chão com fúria.

**_Foi um capitulo tenso... mais tem muita água pra correr... O Edward é meio grosso, em outros casos fofo, em outros odioso, e em outros intenso, a Bella é uma guerreira, ela não leva desaforo não... Essa mulher e esse homem vão conquistar vocês...Comentem amores, eu quero saber o que vocês estão achando... Robsteijooooossss_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... com muitas emoções fortes... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Faltou tempo para decidir que devia escapar. Bella sabia que se o capitão Cullen retornasse antes que ela tivesse fugido, suas oportunidades de fazê-lo diminuiriam enormemente. Tentou pensar na melhor maneira de subornar Bem e se perguntou se poderia consegui-lo com dinheiro. Mas o que podia usar em vez desse bem tão escasso para ela? O vestido bege era a única coisa de valor que possuía, e refletiu se seria o suficiente para convencer o criado. Então pensou no homem que tinha usado seu corpo e a idéia se desvaneceu. O criado seria muito leal a esse descarado presunçoso ou teria muito medo dele para arriscar a vida por um suborno. Não, aquilo não funcionaria. Tinha que pensar em algo melhor.

Passaram-lhe pela cabeça milhares de estratagemas, mas nenhum se concretizava em algo tangível. Não poderia subornar, assim teria que usar a força. Mas o que podia fazer uma simples moça para enfrentar um homem que sem dúvida era muito mais forte que ela? Seus músculos poderosos poderiam retê-la com facilidade até que chegasse seu capitão.

Começou a procurar algo que servisse para persuadir o homem para que entregasse as chaves do camarote. Abriu todas as gavetas da escrivaninha, procurando com desespero entre os papéis e os livros. Inclusive rebuscou no baú de Edward. A única coisa que encontrou foi uma bolsa com moedas. Esgotada, sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa, e observou com o olhar cada canto, cada esconderijo do camarote.

Tem que haver uma arma, decidiu mordendo os lábios contrariada, pois o tempo não estava a seu favor.

Fixou a vista no armário. Levantou-se da cadeira de um salto e atravessou o espaço para abrir as portas. Procurou com desespero entre a roupa pendurada, mas uma vez mais, não encontrou nada. Extraiu o conteúdo do armário chorando desconsolada, até que descobriu no chão do diminuto compartimento uma caixa envolta em um pano.

Serão suas jóias, pensou irritada enquanto a agarrava.

Abriu a caixa. Não estava interessada nas jóias, se isso era o que continha, mas o recipiente em si atraiu sua atenção. Feito de uma pele muito espessa, minuciosamente trabalhada, tinha incrustações de ouro formando um grande E dominando a parte superior. Não se tratava de uma caixa nem muito profunda nem muito grande, mas estava segura de que continha algo de valor. Sua curiosidade aumentou, e sem conter-se abriu o fecho, levantou a tampa.

Bella ficou boquiaberta e agradeceu a Deus sua sorte. Ali, sobre um leito de veludo vermelho, descansavam duas pistolas de desenho francês belamente trabalhadas. Sabia muito pouco de armas de fogo, mas seu pai tinha tido uma como essas, só que não tão deliciosa. As culatras eram feitas de um suave carvalho inglês, lubrificado, brilhante e debruadas de cobre. O cano era de aço azulado. Os gatilhos e as lâminas da culatra eram de fino cobre e os ferrolhos de ferro forjado à mão, bem lubrificados para evitar os estragos do passar do tempo.

Examinou as pistolas sem conseguir entender seu funcionamento. Seu pai não lhe tinha ensinado. Sabia que devia puxar para trás o ferrolho para montá-la, mas carregá-la era para ela um completo mistério. Amaldiçoou sua ignorância em silêncio e fechou a tampa, tentando pensar em outra forma de enfrentar Ben. Procurou por toda parte. Se encontrasse algo para lhe golpear na cabeça, mas compreendeu que só conseguiria aturdi-lo. Devia encontrar outra forma de retê-lo ou não teria tempo de escapar.

Voltou a abrir a caixa, tirou uma das pesadas pistolas e a examinou. Ben daria-se conta de que ela não tinha nem idéia de como usá-la? Mesmo assim, podia tentar enganá-lo e assustá-lo o suficiente para dar-lhe a chave da porta.

Reuniu a coragem necessária e se dirigiu à mesa com um sorriso no rosto. Sentou-se na cadeira, tirou papel e lápis e começou a rabiscar uma nota dirigida ao capitão Cullen. Precisaria de dinheiro, mas não permitiria que a acusassem de vender seu corpo para consegui-lo. Tomaria uma libra da bolsa de dinheiro que tinha encontrado um momento antes e deixaria seu vestido bege em troca. Era um trato mais que aceitável.

Dobrou a nota e a depositou sobre o vestido. Depois escondeu cuidadosamente uma das pistolas sob um montão de mapas e papéis.

Quando Ben voltasse com o chá, que tinha pedido enquanto recolhia os pratos quebrados do chão, poderia usá-la com facilidade. O criado se mostrou ansioso por agradá-la, apesar da grande desordem que tinha provocado no camarote, e tinha dito que demoraria alguns minutos para trazer o chá pois devia pedir a um homem para fazê-lo. Aquilo tinha funcionado perfeitamente, pois durante sua ausência pôde vasculhar o camarote. Escondeu a caixa marcada com o monograma em uma das gavetas da mesa e pôs ordem no camarote para que, ao entrar, o criado não suspeitasse que o tinha descoberto. Depois, sentou-se e começou a ler um livro que tinha encontrado sobre a escrivaninha. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por Edward; tinha prometido isso. Monstraria ao capitão Cullen que não era a classe de pessoa a que se podia reter contra sua vontade. Pôs-se a rir ao imaginar a ira que recairia sobre Ben, por quem ela não sentia mais que ódio. Depois de tudo, era o responsável por que tivesse caído em desgraça. A recompensa parecia mais que justa, pensou.

Hamlet não resultou ser muito tranqüilizador para seus já crispados nervos. Inquieta pelo atraso de Ben, afastou o livro e ficou caminhando para cima e para baixo pelo camarote. Depois de uns minutos, obrigou-se a retomar a leitura até que finalmente, Ben fez girar a chave na fechadura e bateu na porta. Bella deixou cair o livro e ficou de pé muito nervosa, logo retornou a seu assento e pediu que entrasse. O criado entrou com o chá e se virou para fechar a porta.

- Trouxe o chá, senhorita – anunciou. - É bom e está quente. - Sorriu e se dirigiu para ela.

Aquela era sua oportunidade. Bella ergueu a pistola e bateu-a.

- Não se mova Ben ou terei que lhe disparar - ameaçou-o. A voz lhe soou muito estranha.

Ben levantou a vista da bandeja e se encontrou com a imponente arma apontando para si. Não acreditava que uma pistola em mãos de uma mulher fosse algo para tomar-se como brincadeira. Eram incapazes de entender o verdadeiro perigo que era uma arma. Ben empalideceu.

- Deixa as chaves sobre a mesa, por favor, Ben, e com cuidado - ordenou a jovem. Observou-o enquanto este obedecia, apoiando suas trêmulas pernas contra a mesa para não cair. - Agora, com muito cuidado, vai para o assento da janela - acrescentou sem tirar-lhe os olhos.

Ben cruzou o camarote lentamente. Sabia ser precavido se as circunstâncias o exigissem. Quando chegou a frente da janela, Bella exalou um longo suspiro.

- Sente-se, por favor - indicou sentindo que recuperava um pouco a confiança. Aproximou-se da mesa, agarrou as chaves e, sem tirar os olhos de cima do criado, retrocedeu até a porta. Procurou a fechadura sem voltar-se, introduziu a chave e girou-a. Imediatamente após isso, a sensação de estar em uma prisão desapareceu. - Por favor, entre no armário, Ben – ordenou. - E não tente nada porque estou muito nervosa e a pistola pode disparar.

Ben desistiu da idéia de saltar sobre ela. Era verdade, estava muito nervosa; custava-lhe manter a pistola firme e mordia constantemente os lábios. Estava seguro de que se tentasse detê-la dispararia. Perguntou-se o que seria pior: a ira de seu capitão ou um disparo da pistola. Sabia que a fúria do homem podia chegar a limites inusitados se o provocassem. Estava com ele há muito tempo. Tinha-lhe muito carinho e o admirava, mas às vezes também o temia. Duvidava que seu capitão fosse matá-lo, e a pistola podia enviá-lo facilmente à tumba se tentasse arrebatá-la da assustada jovem. Finalmente, caminhou para o armário, entrou no reduzido espaço e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Bella tinha permanecido de pé observando-o, preparada para sair fugindo diante do menor movimento suspeito. Uma vez encerrado, suspirou aliviada, e se aproximou sem fazer ruído da porta do armário para assegurar-se de que estava bem fechado. Este não precisava de fecho no interior, assim teria o tempo suficiente para escapar antes que Ben pudesse dar a voz de alarme. Foi até a escrivaninha e abriu a gaveta onde tinha encontrado a bolsa com o dinheiro. Agarrou uma libra e depositou a pistola descarregada sobre a mesa.

Não demorou muito em chegar à porta. Abriu-a sem pressa. Não havia ninguém na escada que conduzia à cabine, assim se dirigiu até a porta que havia ao fundo. Não tinha pensado na maneira de sair para a cobertura e, ao entreabri-la, compreendeu que sua fuga era impossível. Havia muita gente a bordo e sabia que não passaria inadvertida. Vários homens muito bem vestidos iam de um lado para outro, atarefados. Bella supôs que eram comerciantes que inspecionavam a carga.

Fechou a porta e se apoiou, desesperada, contra a fria parede de madeira. O que aconteceria se tentasse abandonar o navio?, perguntou-se. Só o capitão e um par de homens sabiam que ela estava a bordo. Aqueles homens não a conheciam. Por que não ser valente para variar? Simplesmente saia e misturava-se com eles, disse para si.

Ao pensar nisso abrigou uma nova esperança. Abriu a porta, desta vez sem duvidar por um instante. Seu coração pulsava tão forte que ameaçava estalar no peito. Avançou entre a multidão com o ar próprio de uma rainha, forçando o sorriso. Com a cabeça bem erguida, respondia aos homens que a contemplavam boquiabertos. Estes lhe devolviam o sorriso e avisavam a outros para que se virassem para olhá-la. De repente, o silêncio reinou na cobertura do navio. Todos os homens a observavam maravilhados sem que nenhum fizesse nada para detê-la. Quando o vento levantou ligeiramente suas saias, todos admiraram seus bonitos tornozelos e seus pés delicados e pequenos. Um homem de meia idade, alto, de pele morena, cabelo branco e cavanhaque lhe ofereceu a mão. Ela a aceitou com um doce sorriso. Ao afastar-se dele para descer pela passarela, sentiu que a devorava com o olhar. Antes de chegar ao extremo da rampa, voltou-se para lhe dedicar um último sorriso. Este o devolveu cortesmente com uma reverência, chapéu no peito.

Bella sabia que estava paquerando com ele desavergonhadamente, mas a idéia de que o capitão Cullen ia ser informado de sua fuga com todo detalhe, reconfortava-a enormemente. Tinha sido mais esperta que ele! Ao descer da rampa, eram muitos os cavalheiros que a esperavam para assisti-la. Pulavam em torno dela com a intenção de lhe estender a mão.

Bella escolheu ao mais atraente, que levava a roupa mais cara e, paquerando, posou sua mão sobre a dele e lhe pediu amavelmente que fosse em busca de uma carruagem; ante seu assombro, o homem obedeceu imediatamente deixando tudo no chão. Ao cabo de poucos minutos, retornou oferecendo-se para escoltá-la. Bella recusou o oferecimento muito educadamente e, com relutância, o homem lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir na carruagem que a aguardava. A moça agradeceu sua amabilidade cortesmente. Perguntou-lhe onde vivia, mas ela guardou silêncio, diante do que o homem exalou um suspiro, soltou-lhe a mão e fechou a porta. Uma vez, no caminho, Bella lhe sorriu de novo, mas ao ver que ele tinha interpretado o sorriso como um convite para que a acompanhasse, e já estava a ponto de pôr-se a correr atrás dela, sacudiu sua cabeça em sinal de negativa.

Quando a carruagem dobrou a esquina, Bella se ajeitou no assento e sorriu. Sentiu vontades de voltar a rir, em parte de histeria, mas também de alívio. Relaxou, fechou os olhos e não voltou a abri-los até chegar às garagens, nos subúrbios de Londres. Ali se apressou a reservar um assento no carro que a levaria de volta a casa de tia Victoria.

Pouco antes tinha decidido que voltaria. Não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir. Tia Victoria e tio Eleazar não se inteirariam do ocorrido com James até depois de muito tempo, se é que chegassem a sabê-lo alguma vez. Depois de ter visto a classe de vida que James levava em Londres, duvidava que algum de seus amigos soubesse da existência de uma irmã que vivia em uma granja pequena e aborrecida. E enquanto o capitão Cullen estivesse atracado no porto, ela devia abandonar a cidade. A granja de seu tio era o lugar mais seguro. Ficaria ali até que encontrasse um posto de trabalho. Estava decidida a ficar independente da mulher cujo irmão tinha assassinado. Era muito duro retornar, mas impossível de tudo era permanecer em Londres.

Na carruagem que a levava a granja, atormentou-a a lembrança dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Tentou, sem êxito, afastar os pensamentos que a pertubavam cruelmente. Tratou de convencer-se de que nada do que tinha acontecido era culpa dela, mas não conseguiu acalmar a dor que a embargava por tudo o que havia acontecido. Já não era a mesma pessoa. Já não era a menina inocente que foi a Londres sonhando com todas as coisas maravilhosas que ali lhe esperavam. Agora era totalmente uma mulher, perita nas carícias de um homem.

Prometeu com grande determinação que aquilo não ia mudar. O matrimônio só lhe traria desgraças. Mas se ia ser uma solteirona, pelo menos seria uma independente. Encontraria trabalho em algum lugar.

Agora o problema consistia no que ia contar aos tios. Precisava de uma razão para retornar. Não podia voltar e dizer que sentira saudades quando nunca se deu bem com eles. Isso faria com que sua tia suspeitasse. Não, tinha que pensar em algo que fosse acreditável.

Quando a carruagem chegou ao cruzamento da aldeia que havia perto da granja de seu tio, deteve-se o tempo justo para deixar que Bella saísse. Desceu sem olhar atrás e sem recordar de nenhum de seus acompanhantes.

Tomou o caminho do leste, na saída da aldeia. O sol projetava sombras enormes diante dela. Conforme se aproximava da pequena granja foi diminuindo a marcha de forma inconsciente. Quando finalmente chegou, o céu estava escuro como boca de lobo e já fazia um tempo que a hora do jantar tinha passado. Aproximou-se da porta devagar e a golpeou ligeiramente.

- Tio Eleazar, sou Isabela. Posso entrar?

Ouviu um barulho dentro da casa e a porta se abriu bruscamente. Teria desejado encontrar-se primeiro com tio Eleazer, mas não foi assim. Sua tia, de pé na soleira da porta, contemplou-a surpreendida.

- O que você faz aqui? - inquiriu, perplexa. Era o momento de contar outra mentira. Desde o dia anterior não tinha parado de mentir, e isso a perturbava enormemente.

- Ao chegar a Londres seu irmão se deu conta de que tinha que partir para Liverpool para examinar umas sedas que desejava comprar - explicou a moça. - Achou que não era apropriado que ficasse na cidade sem acompanhante. - Quase se engasgou com as palavras. A mentira era muito amarga.

- Bom, deve estar um pouco decepcionada - tia Victoria riu com desdém. - Acreditava que uma vez em Londres conheceria o mundo não é? Merece isso por ser uma arrogante mendiga. Sempre acreditando ser uma rainha; com esses ares que tinha ao partir quase acreditei. Penso que voltará a se encarregar de suas tarefas na casa.

- Se a senhora me permitir isso, tia - respondeu Bella docilmente, sabendo que agora sua vida com aquela mulher seria ainda mais difícil. Entretanto, seria algo melhor que o que o capitão Cullen tinha pensado para ela.

- Parece-me muito bem, jovenzinha, e vais estar agradecida de ter retornado a casa, sim senhor - disse-lhe tia Victoria com uma careta de desprezo, querendo significar justamente o contrário.

Bella entendeu isso perfeitamente, mas não respondeu. Aceitaria sem reclamar a forma que a mulher decidisse tratá-la. Provavelmente o merecia por ter sido tão vaidosa e ter acreditado que tinha nascido para viver comodamente em Londres. A única coisa que podia fazer era comportar-se com humildade e emendar-se.

- Anda, vá para a cama - ordenou tia Victoria. - Quero que esteja acordada e trabalhando ao amanhecer. Seu tio já está deitado.

Bella não se atreveu a mencionar que tinha fome apesar de saber que a tia tinha ouvido os ruídos que fazia seu estômago. A mulher não fez referência alguma e Bella soube que não o faria. Tinha comido muito pouco aquele dia com o capitão Cullen sentado em frente dela. Sentia água na boca ao pensar no que teria desfrutado se o louco desalmado não tivesse estado ali.

Sem emitir palavra, dirigiu-se ao seu canto atrás da cortina e se despiu. A manta continuava sendo áspera e provavelmente igualmente ineficaz para resguardá-la do frio. Tinha que encontrar um trabalho. Isso significava que devia ir ao povoado e procurar na tabuleta de anúncios, pois normalmente havia procura para garotas jovens que queriam trabalhar como donzelas, professoras ou em postos similares. Estava certa de que não seria muito difícil encontrar algo para ela.

A pesar da fome que lhe corroia o estômago, caiu profundamente adormecida. A manhã chegou e com ela os insultos severos e cruéis de sua tia, que afastou bruscamente a cortina e lançou o vestido esfarrapado sobre seu rosto adormecido. Aproximou-se e sacudiu-a sem piedade.

- Levanta, malandra. Terá de fazer o que não fez durante os dois dias em que esteve fora. Levante-se agora mesmo – ordenou gritando.

Bella despertou sobressaltada e se sentou em seu catre, piscando, tentando despertar. Aquela manhã sua tia se parecia mais que nunca a uma bruxa, e isso a alarmou. Saltou da cama rapidamente, com o corpo trêmulo, e colocou o velho vestido, ante o olhar atento de sua tia.

Só teve tempo de agarrar um pedaço de pão duro antes que tia Victoria a enviasse para procurar lenha. Ao sair da casa, encontrou tio Eleazer absorto em seus pensamentos, sem mostrar especial interesse em ter uma conversa com ela. Estava cortando a lenha e, ao vê-la, desviou o olhar.

Não se podia negar que estava fazendo um verdadeiro esforço para dar a entender que não lhe importava sua presença, e isso doía a Bella profundamente. De repente, um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e, muito intranqüila, perguntou-se se suspeitaria de algo. Mas como poderia fazê-lo?

Desde o dia em que a jovem se converteu em uma mulher, havia algo que preocupava a tio Eleazar. Embora nunca lhe dirigisse a palavra, observava-a com atenção, como se tentasse lhe ler o seus pensamento. Ela, incomodada com tais olhares, tratava de evitá-lo. Não conseguia imaginar o que era o que o preocupava, e tampouco se atrevia a perguntar-lhe.

Na hora de deitar-se, caiu exausta em seu catre. Entretanto, sua mente não estava inativa. Podia ver o corpo deitado de James Court como se ainda se encontrasse no quanto, junto a ele. Mas essa visão se desvaneceu rapidamente quando apareceu a do rosto do capitão Cullen surgindo da escuridão. Viu seu sorriso zombador, suas mãos fortes e morenas estendendo-se para ela. Uma vez mais, ouviu suas gargalhadas e, com um pranto afogado, enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro para sufocar os soluços que estremeciam seu corpo, recordando muito bem o toque dessas mãos.

O amanhecer encontrou Bella desperta e trabalhando antes que sua tia levantasse. Depois de passar a noite em claro, a jovem jurou que trabalharia arduamente até que nenhum pensamento ou recordação a atormentaria. Encontraria o prazer de dormir através do cansaço extremo.

Quando tia Victoria saiu do outro aposento vestindo o vestido de camponesa sobre o amplo busto, Bella já estava ajoelhada, limpando as cinzas da chaminé. A mulher se aproximou dos fogões, agarrou uma torta de farinha de aveia e olhou a sua sobrinha com o cenho carregado.

- Está um pouco pálida esta manhã, jovenzinha – observou com desprezo. - Acaso não te alegra estar aqui?

Bella verteu o resto das cinzas em um balde de madeira e se levantou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. Suas bochechas estavam manchadas de fuligem e o enorme vestido mostrava os ombros magros e grande parte de seus redondos seios. Limpou as mãos na saia, manchando-a de fuligem.

- Faz-me muito feliz estar aqui - murmurou, afastando o olhar da tia.

Tia Victoria se aproximou dela e lhe deu uma bofetada, machucando a tenra carne de sua sobrinha com suas mãos grossas.

- Seus olhos estão inchados – apontou. - Acreditei te ouvir chorar em sua cama ontem de noite e já vejo que estava certa. Imagino que te causa pena não estar em Londres.

- Não – sussurrou Bella. - Estou contente.

- Mentira! – exclamou Victoria. - Odeia estar aqui! O que você quer é viver em Londres muito bem, porque acha que é o que merece!

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria voltar. Ainda não. De maneira nenhuma. Não enquanto o capitão Cullen estivesse ali, procurando-a por toda a cidade. Ele permaneceria ali ainda três ou quatro meses, vendendo seu carregamento e comprando. Não podia retornar.

Tia Victoria lhe deu um brutal beliscão no braço.

- Não minta menina! - gritou.

- Por favor – suplicou Bella.

- Deixa à menina em paz, Victoria - interveio tio Eleazar, de pé junto às cortinas que separavam seu dormitório. Tia Victoria se voltou para ele com um grunhido.

- Olhe quem está dando ordens esta manhã tão cedo. Não é melhor que ela, sempre pensando no que não tem, sempre desejando o que perdeu!

- Por favor, Victoria, não comece outra vez - suspirou ele cansado, sacudindo a cabeça com desespero.

- Outra vez não, diz? - inquiriu com sarcasmo. - Passa o dia pensando nessa mulher. A única razão pela qual se casou comigo é porque não pôde fazê-lo com ela! Amava a outro.

O homem se curvou diante de crueldade das palavras de Victoria e se afastou com os ombros ainda mais arqueados.

Tia Victoria girou sobre seus pés e , dirigindo-se para Bella, deu-lhe um forte empurrão.

- Continua trabalhando e deixa já de sonhar a besteira! - exclamou.

Com um rápido olhar de compaixão para tio Eleazar, Bella levantou o balde do chão e se apressou para a porta. Não suportava ver seu tio com os ombros caídos.

Passou uma semana, logo duas, esta última mais lenta que a anterior. Não importava quão duro trabalhasse, não conseguia separar de sua mente as lembranças desagradáveis. Atormentavam-na dia e noite. Muitas vezes se levantava no meio da escuridão, com a testa empapada por um suor frio, tendo sonhado que o capitão Cullen estava com ela, aprisionando-a em um abraço apaixonado. Em outros sonhos, este parecia mesmo o diabo, rindo a gargalhadas de seu corpo aterrorizado. Bella despertava com as mãos nos ouvidos. Os sonhos sobre o James Court eram igualmente horríveis. Sempre aparecia ela, de pé junto a ele, com a faca na mão e sangue em seus dedos.

Passaram outras duas semanas sem que Bella conseguisse descansar, o que começava a afetá-la. Seu apetite era muito variável. Ora estava desinteressada ora tinha náuseas ou vontades insaciáveis de comer. Sofria de sonolência, um pecado imperdoável segundo sua tia, que a perseguia continuamente por causa disso. Cometia muitas estupidez: caíam os pratos no chão ou queimava os dedos com as chaleiras quentes. Aquilo era suficiente para fazer com que uma pessoa se tornasse louca. E conseguia deixar frenética a sua tia, especialmente depois de ter quebrado uma de suas terrinas preferidas.

- Mas o que está fazendo para minha casa, pequena cadela viciosa, quebrando tudo o que está ao seu alcance? - chiou, dando-lhe uma bofetada.

Bella caiu de joelhos ao chão, tremendo violentamente, com a face ardendo por causa do golpe, e começou a recolher os pedaços do prato.

- Sinto muito, tia Victoria - se desculpou com voz rouca e lágrimas nos olhos. - Não sei o que está me acontecendo. Não consigo fazer nada certo.

- Como se alguma vez tivesse feito - acusou-a a mulher em tom depreciativo.

- Venderei meu vestido rosa e comprarei outra terrina – prometeu Bella.

- E o que venderá para me pagar o resto das coisas que tem quebrado? - inquiriu Victoria com sarcasmo, sabendo muito bem que o vestido valia muito mais que todos os objetos quebrados juntos.

- Não tenho nada mais - sussurrou a jovem, ficando de pé. - Só minha combinação.

- Isso não vale nem um penny, e não permitirei que saia mostrando as tetas por aí.

Ao ouvir isso, a jovem ruborizou e ajustou o decote do volumoso vestido pela enésima vez naquele dia. Cada vez que se agachava, o enorme decote revelava grande parte de sua anatomia. Se não fosse pela corda que tinha atada à cintura, mostraria absolutamente tudo, já que não tinha nada que ficasse debaixo. Devia usar com a combinação para quando fosse ao povoado.

Passou quase um mês até que lhe permitiram ir à pequena aldeia com seu tio. Tinha esperado ansiosamente durante semanas o momento em que sua tia lhe permitisse fazê-lo, e, agora que o momento tinha chegado, receava seu tio. Seguia olhando-a de forma estranha e a deixava nervosa sobremaneira. Temia que, uma vez longe de tia Victoria, sentisse-se tentado de fazer averiguações a respeito de James Court. Perguntava-se se valia a pena ir à aldeia e que se inteirasse de que o homem tinha morrido.

Embora se tivesse tratado de um acidente, ela tinha sido a culpada. Mas tinha que ir. Era a única forma de ler a tabuleta de anúncios que havia na praça do povo. Quanto antes encontrasse trabalho, melhor. Além disso, sua tia estava esperando um bonito presente em troca do vestido.

Casinhas brancas com coberturas de palha se elevavam agradavelmente ao redor do lago do povoado, e uma estalagem próxima ao cruzamento convidava aos estrangeiros a deter-se e desfrutar da serenidade do lugar. As flores tardias do verão adornavam as jardineiras e as paredes. Entre as casas se elevavam sebes bem cortadas a modo de cercas. Era muito mais formoso viver aqui que em Londres, tão sujo e cheio de mendigos e gente malvada.

Ao chegar à aldeia, Bella e seu tio se dirigiram imediatamente ao salão comunitário, uma grande sala coberta e emparedada, em cujo centro se encontrava a tabuleta de anúncios. Tio Elezar tinha o hábito de ir primeiro ali.

Era seu único contato com o mundo além dos limites da aldeia e da granja. Bella observou as notas com discrição. Necessitavam uma faxineira, leu, mas estremeceu só de pensá-lo. Alguém solicitava de uma preceptora. Bella sentiu que o coração pulsava fortemente. Mas continuou lendo a nota. Devia tratar-se de uma senhora de não menos que quarenta anos. Seus olhos repassaram rapidamente todas as notas, rezando com desespero para que houvesse uma que se ajustasse a seu perfil. Queria trabalhar como faxineira, mas se havia algo melhor, aceitaria com gosto. Não havia. Suas esperanças se desvaneceram. Quando seu tio se voltou para partir, seguiu-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

Conduziu-a a uma loja para que comprasse a substituição da terrina quebrada de tia Victoria. Fez isso muito abatida, quase sem ânimo. Quando o tio deteve o pequeno carro na praça, Bella havia se sentido eufórica, pois ele não lhe tinha perguntado nada. Agora, apesar de continuar agradecida por seu silêncio, desejava chegar a um lugar onde pudesse chorar a sós. Repreendeu a si mesmo por ser tão impaciente. Era provável que mais adiante houvesse uma boa oferta. Mas sua tia poucas vezes lhe permitia deslocar-se ao povoado com tio Eleazer, de modo que passariam séculos até que pudesse voltar, e durante todo esse tempo teria que ficar com ela.

O senhor Peeves, o lojista, pegou a terrina que Bella apontou.

- Deseja algo mais, senhorita? Um novo vestido talvez? - inquiriu o homem.

Bella corou. Não era a primeira vez que o homem mencionava o vestido novo. Sabia que todo mundo a olhava com pena e que as jovens zombavam das roupas que usava. Mas era muito orgulhosa para mostrar-se envergonhada. Enquanto tivesse vida no corpo, seguiria mantendo a cabeça bem alta e fingiria que não se importava.

- Não – respondeu. - Unicamente a terrina.

- É uma bonita terrina, bem vale seu dinheiro. Serão seis xelins, senhorita Isabella - comentou o lojista.

A jovem tirou o lenço que levava no bolso e o desatou. Contou o dinheiro cuidadosamente e o entregou. Ainda ficavam sete xelins, embora sabia que iriam parar na mãos de sua tia. Os olhos da jovem se desviaram para umas fitas de vivas cores que jaziam em uma mesa próxima a ela e as olhou com nostalgia.

- A azul reluziria bem em seu cabelo, senhorita Isabella - sugeriu o senhor Peeves, olhando-a intensamente. Agarrou a cinta e a entregou. - Prove-a.

Olhando seu tio com incerteza, Bella deixou que o lojista depositasse em sua mão a fita. Voltou-se lentamente para o espelho, o único que havia no povoado, e ergueu a vista. Era a primeira vez que se contemplava em um espelho com aquele vestido. Trazia o cabelo bem trançado sobre as orelhas, e estava bem asseada e com a roupa limpa, mas isso não importava. O vestido de sua tia ficava pior que um saco, a fazia ela parecer ainda mais magra do que já era.

Não era de estranhar que as pessoas a olhassem e zombassem dela, pensou cansada.

A porta da loja se abriu e Bella deixou de olhar-se no espelho. Era Jacob Black, um jovem alto e magro, de vinte e um anos, que estava muito tempo apaixonado pela sobrinha de Eleazar Swan. Embora Bella nunca o tivesse animado a cortejá-la, ele sempre estava perto quando a jovem ia ao povoado. Contemplava-a com adoração e lhe estreitava a mão sempre que era possível. Gostava dele, mas de forma fraternal. Aproximou-se imediatamente dela e lhe sorriu.

- Vi o carro de seu tio - comentou o jovem. - Tinha a esperança de que tivesse vindo com ele.

- Alegra-me que tenha voltado para me ver, Jacob - disse ela com um sorriso.

O jovem corou encantado.

- Onde esteve? Senti sua falta.

Bella encolheu os ombros, afastando o olhar.

- Em nenhuma parte, Jacob. Estive em casa com tia Victoria - respondeu.

Não queria falar de sua viagem a Londres. Sentiu o olhar de seu tio sobre si, mas não se importou.

A porta voltou a abrir-se. Bella notou a presença da pessoa que acabava de entrar antes de vê-la. A recém chegada se dirigiu a Jacob, mas antes de estar junto a ele, deteve-se bruscamente ao perceber a presença da jovem. Sua expressão mudou repentinamente. Fulminou-a com o olhar e Bella sentiu que um calafrio lhe percorria o corpo.

Não era a primeira vez que Jéssica olhava Bella com ciúmes das atenções que Jacob lhe dedicava. Jéssica estava disposta a fazer o que fosse para que Jacob se ajoelhasse a seus pés e a pedisse em casamento. Suas famílias já tinham discutido sobre o dote que ela contribuiria quando se casassem, mas ele resistia insistentemente a casar-se. Jéssica sabia que o motivo era Isabella. Sabia perfeitamente que por mais que zombasse com as outras garotas da aldeia das roupas estranhas que Bella usava, ele sempre preferia a ela. Até seu próprio pai tinha comentado freqüentemente a beleza extraordinária que possuía a jovem Swan. Todos os homens, jovens e velhos, estavam deslumbrados pela garota irlandesa.

Jacob enrugou a testa ao ver Jéssica e se voltou para o Bella.

- Tenho que falar com você - sussurrou em tom decisivo agarrando-a pelo braço. - Pode encontrar-se comigo mais tarde junto ao lago?

- Não sei, Jacob - respondeu Bella docemente. - Devo ficar com meu tio. A minha tia Victoria não gosta que ande sozinha por aí.

- E se ele a vigiar poderia então falar comigo? - perguntou ele esperançoso.

Bella franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Suponho que sim, mas não por muito tempo - respondeu.

- Peça-lhe que a leve ao lago antes de irem embora - pediu ele apressadamente. - Estarei esperando-a.

Partiu sem dizer nada mais. Ao sair da loja tocou Jéssica, que não demorou muito em ir atrás dele.

Ao término de um momento, tio Eleazar deteve o carro perto do lago e Bella desceu. Dirigiu-se para Jacob, que estava de pé ao lado de uma árvore. O jovem ficou sem fala durante uns segundos. Contemplou-a concentrado e observou com ternura cada detalhe de seus traços pequenos e perfeitos. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz era trêmula e indecisa, cheia de emoção.

- Isabella - murmurou com voz afogada -, acredita que sua tia me recusaria? Quero dizer, acredita que não me consideraria o suficientemente bom para cortejá-la?

Bella o olhou surpreendida.

- Mas, Jacob, não tenho dote - respondeu.

- Ah! Bella, isso não me preocupa absolutamente. Quero a você, não ao que possa contribuir ao matrimônio.

Não podia acreditar. Ali, diante dela, estava o pretendente que jamais pensou que teria por não possuir um dote. Mas chegava muito tarde. Já não era uma mulher virgem. Nunca poderia casar-se com um homem, manchada como estava.

- Jacob, sabe tão bem como eu que sua família nunca permitiria casar-se comigo sem dote - disse.

- Não me casarei se não for com você, Bella, e minha família deseja que tenha filhos. E viriam muito em breve.

Bella baixou o olhar.

- Jacob, não posso me casar com você.

O jovem franziu o cenho.

- Por que, Bella? Tem medo de deitar-se com um homem? Se se tratar disso, esteja tranqüila. Não a tocaria até que estivesse preparada.

Bella sorriu com tristeza. Ofereciam-lhe paciência e amor, e não estava em condições de aceitá-los. Que diferença tão grande havia entre aquele homem e o capitão Cullen. Não podia imaginar o capitão do Fleetwood sendo tão paciente com uma mulher. Era uma verdadeira lástima que não pudesse casar-se com Jacob e levar uma vida tranqüila no povoado. Criar a seus filhos aos que, estava segura, ambos amariam. Mas era inútil pensar nisso, porque já não podia ser.

- Jacob - acrescentou docemente e em voz baixa -, faria bem em fazer caso a Jéssica. Ela o ama e seria uma boa esposa.

- Jéssica não sabe a quem ama - respondeu Jacob bruscamente. - Sempre anda atrás de alguém, e agora esta me perseguindo.

- Jacob, isso não é assim - repreendeu Bella brandamente. – Só tem olhos para você. Deseja casar-se com você.

Jacob não a escutava.

- Mas eu desejo uma esposa como você, Bella, não uma mulher ingênua e simples como Jéssica.

- Não deveria dizer coisas que não são certas, Jacob - replicou da mesma forma suave e reprovadora. - Sara seria uma esposa muito melhor que eu.

- Por favor, deixe de falar dela! – exclamou Jacob. Seu rosto mostrava uma expressão de abatimento não muito distinta da que tinha mostrado Jéssica uns minutos antes. - Só quero olhar para você e pensar em você. Por favor, Bella, devo conseguir que seu tio me dê permissão para cortejá-la. Não posso esperar mais para que seja minha mulher.

Aí estava. Um pedido de sua mão. Certamente sua tia se mostraria surpreendida. Mas era muito tarde. Agora devia convencer a este jovem de que não podia casar-se com ele. Mas não a escutaria. O que deveria fazer, contar-lhe a verdade? Se o fizesse, ele a repudiaria, e ela se sentiria humilhada.

- Jacob, não vou perguntar a minha tia se estaria disposta a permitir – explicou a jovem. - Não posso me casar com você. Não seria justo. Eu nunca seria feliz aqui. Não o vê, Jacob? Cresci de uma maneira muito diferente disto. Estou acostumada a que me façam tudo e a me vestir com os trajes mais elegantes. Não posso ser feliz sendo a mulher de um simples sapateiro.

A expressão de Jacob fez com que se encolhesse o coração de Bella. Mas sabia que era muito melhor dessa maneira. Logo aceitaria a derrota e perceberia que tinha toda uma vida adiante sem ela. Observou-o com dor enquanto ele se afastava com passo vacilante, os olhos alagados de lágrimas.

- Oh, meu Deus! – gritou. - Amei-a desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. Não pensei mais em ninguém durante estes dois últimos anos. E agora me diz que não sou o suficientemente bom para você. Você é uma mulher perversa, Isabella Swan! Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma!

Bella stendeu a mão para ele em atitude suplicante, mas Jacob partiu. Caminhava tropeçando, caindo e voltando a levantar-se. As lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Bella e começaram a deslizar pelas suas faces enquanto via Jacob afastar-se.

Sou cruel, pensou. Feri-o profundamente e agora me despreza.

Voltou-se e caminhou lentamente para o carro. Seu tio estava observando-a. Sempre a observava agora. Nunca mais deixaria de fazê-lo?

- O que ocorreu ao jovem Jacob? - perguntou ao descer para ajudá-la a subir.

- Pediu permissão para me cortejar - murmurou, acomodando-se junto a ele no estreito assento. Não desejava discutir esse assunto. Sentia um nó no estômago e começava a sentir-se indisposta.

- E respondeu que não? – insistiu Eleazar. Bella assentiu lentamente. Se fizesse um movimento brusco, vomitaria. Estremeceu e guardou silêncio. Graças a Deus, tio Eleazar permaneceu distraído em seus pensamentos, percorrendo o horizonte por cima do velho cavalo que puxava a carruagem.

Primeiro de outubro passou e o tempo se fez mais frio. As folhas caíam, amontoando-se sobre a erva, ainda verde. Podia-se ver os esquilos brincar de correr sobre os ramos das árvores, procurando comida para armazenar para o inverno. Logo chegaria a hora da matança e a Bella agitava- se o corpo só de pensá-lo. Não precisava de mais motivos para encontrar mau. Cada manhã, arrastava-se do catre, doente e abatida, e se perguntava se algum dia se encontraria bem. Com as novas tarefas que sua tia lhe tinha encomendado, era-lhe muito difícil dissimular seu estado de saúde. Jurou que a senhora jamais a veria indisposta, mas o juramento estava sendo muito difícil de cumprir. Às vezes se sentia tão fraca que esperava perder o consciência em qualquer momento. Tinha acreditado que as lembranças que a atormentavam acabariam por deixá-la em paz. Mas continuavam ali, assim como a sua dor de estômago e seus nervos crispados.

- Deixa já de vadiar e termina de lavar esses pratos, jovenzinha - ordenou tia Victoria.

Bella tratou de sacudir o tontura de si e se apressou a limpar outra terrina de madeira. Dentro em pouco, poderia relaxar com um banho quente e acalmar seu corpo dolorido. Estava cansada e aborrecida, e lhe doía muito as costas. Estava acordada ao amanhecer e já não tinha forças para nada. Quase tinha desmaiado ao carregar um feixe de lenha.

Guardou os pratos e puxou a terrina para banhar-se. Tia Victoria, sem deixar de observá-la, agarrou outro pedaço de bolo e mordeu um bocado. Bella estremeceu, perguntando-se como era capaz de comer tanto. Parecia seu passatempo favorito.

Desejou que sua tia fosse dormir como tinha feito tio Eleazer. Preferia banhar-se tranqüila. Mas a tia não ia se mover, assim decidiu encher a terrina e provar a água. Estava agradavelmente quente. Desabotoou o vestido e deixou que se deslizasse até o chão.

Permaneceu diante da à chaminé completamente nua. As chamas faziam resplandecer a suave pele da jovem e seu brilho mostrava seu corpo magro. Seus seios tinham aumentado de tamanho e estavam muito duros, e seu abdômen parecia ligeiramente volumoso.

De repente, Tia Victoria engasgou com o pedaço de bolo. Ficou de pé de um salto e com um grito. Sua sobrinha, assustada, voltou-se imediatamente. Os olhos da mulher estavam totalmente abertos. Observavam a jovem, horrorizada.

Seu rosto, que minutos antes tinha sido de uma cor vermelha intensa, agora era cinza. Atravessou a sala correndo em direção a Bella, que retrocedeu pensando que a mulher ficara louca, e a agarrou brutalmente pelos braços.

- De quem ficou prenhe, jovenzinha? Com que chacal esteve? - chiou.

Bella ficou petrificada ao pensar no que sua tia acabava de soltar. Seus olhos estavam muito abertos e seu rosto completamente branco. Em sua inocência, não tinha pensado nisso. Não tinha meditado nas conseqüências de ter estado com o capitão Cullen. Tinha acreditado que a origem de seus males residia na preocupação por todos os acontecimentos. Mas agora pensava de outro modo. Ia ter um bebê, um filho daquele descarado. Esse desavergonhado! Louco! Lunático! OH, Deus!, pensou. Por quê? Por quê?

Lívida pela raiva, tia Victoria a agarrou pelos cabelos e começou a sacudir-lhe a cabeça, ameaçando-a, puxando-a. De repente, a tia ficou com o rosto iluminado, e empurrou Bella até uma cadeira que estava próxima.

- Quem foi? Quem é o maldito sapo? - interrogou-a gritando, apertando os braços até que a dor a obrigou a protestar. - Diga ou juro que lhe tirarei isso!

A Bella era impossível pensar. Ficou surda, como inconsciente pelo impacto.

- Por favor, por favor, me deixe em paz - implorou, confusa.

- Jacob; foi ele, não? Seu tio me contou que foi muito carinhoso consigo e agora sei por que. Ele é o pai da criatura. Se acredita que vai arruinar meu bom nome na aldeia e ficar tranqüilo, está muito equivocado. Disse-lhe que se algum dia pecasse, pagaria por isso, e agora você vai casar com o Jacob. Esse inútil obsceno! Pagará por isso, ele fará isso!

Lentamente o bom senso começou a vencer à confusão. Bella entendeu o que sua tia estava dizendo, o que havia dito do Jacob. Tremendo, fez um esforço sobre-humano para recuperar a consciência. Não deixaria que culpassem a Jacob. Não podia feri-lo dessa maneira e deixar que a desprezasse ainda mais. Recolheu o vestido do chão e tampou o corpo.

- Não foi Jacob - repôs brandamente. Sua tia se virou.

- Como? O que disse, menina? - inquiriu.

Bella se sentou imóvel, olhando fixamente o fogo.

- Não foi Jacob - repetiu.

- E quem foi se não esse sapateiro?

- Foi um capitão que vinha das colônias – explicou Bella. Suspirou com apatia, apoiando sua face contra o respaldo alto e tosco da cadeira. As chamas da chaminé iluminavam seu rosto. - Seus homens me encontraram e me levaram até ele. Ele me forçou. Juro-lhe isso por Deus.

O que importava que aquele homem a tinha violado? Todo mundo saberia em poucos meses que estava grávida, a não ser que sua tia decidisse mantê-la na casa e não deixá-la ir à aldeia. Mas nesse caso, como explicariam a presença do bebê uma vez que tivesse nascido?

Sua tia franziu o cenho, sobressaltada.

- O que é que está dizendo? – inquiriu. - Que a encontraram? Quando? Onde foi isso?

Bella não podia dizer a sua tia da morte de James.

- Perdi-me ao me separar por acidente de seu irmão. Dois marinheiros ianques me encontraram - murmurou, Continuava contemplando o fogo. - Entregaram-me a seu capitão para que se divertisse comigo, e ele não me deixou partir. Só quando ameacei um de seus homens com uma arma, consegui fugir. Vim aqui em seguida.

- Como se separou de James? - perguntou Victoria. Bellafechou os olhos.

- Fomos A... uma feira... e não sei bem como, mas nos perdemos – mentiu. - Não o disse antes porque não vi a necessidade. É filho do ianque, não do Jacob. Mas não se casará comigo. Esse é dos que fazem o que muito deseja e não concordará em tomar-me por esposa.

Tia Victoria esboçou um sorriso ameaçador.

- Isso já o veremos – replicou. - Agora me diga, seu pai não tinha um amigo que era juiz em Londres? Chamava-se lorde Withlock, não é assim? E não era ele quem controlava as investigações de todos os navios suspeitos de contrabando?

Uma vez mais, a confusão se apoderou da jovem. Seus pensamentos estavam muito emaranhados para poder responder a sua tia. Finalmente lhe respondeu dubitativamente.

- Sim, era lorde Withlock, e pelo que sei continua sendo; mas por quê?

O sorriso de Victoria se fez mais amplo.

- Não se preocupe com as razões - comentou, maliciosa. - Quero saber mais a respeito de lorde Withlock. Conhecia você? Era muito amigo de seu pai?

Uma ruga cruzou a delicada fronte de Bella.

- Lorde Withliock era um dos melhores amigos do meu pai. Estava acostumado a vir freqüentemente a nossa casa. Conhece-me desde que era uma menina.

- Bem, tudo o que precisa saber no momento é que vai ajudar-te a se casar - concluiu tia Victoria com uma expressão maquinadora. - Agora se banhe e se deite. Amanhã iremos a Londres, de modo que teremos que nos levantar muito em cedo para não perder a carruagem que sai do povoado. Não ficaria bem ir ver lorde Withlock num carro. Agora se apresse.

Bella ficou de pé com grande esforço e completamente desconcertada pela atitude de sua tia. Não entendia por que esta queria saber coisas de lorde Withlock, mas era uma professora na hora de forjar planos ardilosos e não valia a pena perguntar. Meteu-se obedientemente na tina sentindo um peso no ventre. Agora, pela primeira vez, ficou consciente de que estava grávida.

Não havia dúvida de que o estava. Tinha que tê-lo esperado de um touro americano como ele. Forte, potente, de pura raça. Tinha completado as obrigações de um homem com uma facilidade exasperante. Enquanto homens magníficos suavam sobre suas mulheres sem resultado, ela tinha tido a desgraça de ser possuída por um macho tão viril como o capitão.

_É abominável_!, gritou para si mesma. _É o demônio._

Um pranto surdo surgiu de sua boca. Estremeceu violentamente ao dar-se conta do que ocorreria se o obrigassem a casar-se com ela. Desposada por um vadio semelhante, sua alma e sua vida inteira estariam perdidas. Estaria condenada por toda a vida.

Mas pelo menos o bebê teria um nome, e possivelmente tiraria algo bom de tudo isso.

Seus pensamentos se centraram no filho que esperava. Estava destinado a ser moreno, como seus pais, e provavelmente seria atraente se se parecesse com Edward. Pobre menino, mais lhe valeria ser feio e não um descarado bem vestido como seu progenitor.

Mas o que ocorreria se fosse menina? Suporia um duro golpe na confiança de uma besta varonil como aquela. Se se casava com ele, pensou Bella maliciosamente, rezaria para que fosse uma menina.

Antes de terminar seu banho, Bella ouviu seu tio muito agitado no outro quarto. A mulher não tinha sido capaz de esperar até a manhã seguinte para lhe contar a seu tio as novidades.

Bella se levantou da tina e se cobriu com uma toalha ao ver seu tio entrar no diminuto lugar. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos.

- Bella, filha, tenho que falar contigo, por favor - rogou o homem.

A garota corou, abraçando-se à toalha para que cobrisse seu corpo nu. O tio não se deu conta de que não tinha roupa.

- Bella, está dizendo a verdade? Foi o ianque o que plantou sua semente em você? - inquiriu.

- Por que quer saber? - perguntou ela com cautela.

Eleazer Swan esfregou a testa com uma mão trêmula.

- Isabella. Bella Alguma vez James a tocou? Fez mal a você de algum modo, pequena?

Bella compreendeu nesse momento por que seu tio tinha estado olhando-a daquela forma tão estranha ao voltar de Londres. Conhecia James e estava preocupado por ela. Agora não podia fazer outra coisa senão tranqüilizá-lo.

- Não, tio, não me fez nenhum mal – mentiu. - Nos perdemos na feira. Sabe? Havia uma feira e eu queria ir. Ele foi muito amável e me levou. Mas me perdi e não consegui encontrá-lo. Foi então que esses homens me levaram a seu capitão. O ianque é o pai.

Eleazer Swan soltou um suspiro de alívio. Um sorriso tímido apareceu em seu rosto.

- Pensei... Não importa. Estava preocupado com você – confessou -, mas agora devemos encontrar o pai. Desta vez não falharei. Não posso falhar à neta de meu irmão.

Bella conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. Não podia dizer que não valia a pena ir a Londres, pois o capitão Cullen jamais se casaria com ela.

Permaneceu em silêncio.

Ao chegar a Londres, procuraram alojamento em uma estalagem. Tio Eleazer enviou uma mensagem a lorde Withlock pedindo uma entrevista. No dia seguinte foi recebido em sua casa. Bella e a tia permaneceram na estalagem esperando o resultado do encontro. Apesar de sentir uma enorme curiosidade, a moça não se atreveu a perguntar o que estavam tramando. Nada mais senão esperar tio Eleazer votar e reunir-se aVictoria.

Bella achou que, qualquer que fosse o plano que tinham, estava indo bem já que seu tio havia voltado muito mais animado do que quando partiu.

Depois de lhe assegurar que lorde Withlock os ajudaria a resolver o problema, ordenaram-lhe que se deitasse.

- Só precisa comprovar que estamos dizendo a verdade e fará o que deve ser feito - explicou tio Eleazar. - E seu ianque não vai se negar a casar com você a não ser que queira perder tudo o que possui e acabar no cárcere.

Bella não entendia nada. Não podiam encarcerar a um homem por negar-se a contrair matrimônio com uma mulher a quem tinha deixado grávida. Havia muitos bastardos rondando por aí para que algo assim ocorresse.

Não, foram ameaçá-lo com algo mais. Mas ela só era capaz de pensar nas conseqüências que teria o fato de forçá-lo a casar-se. Sua vida se converteria em um inferno, não havia palavra que o descrevesse melhor. Tinham arrebatado o assunto de suas mãos. E não podia pensar o que era pior, se estar casada com o demônio ou ter de criar a um bastardo.

Era quase meia-noite quando as mãos enormes de tia Victoria a sacudiram, tirando-a bruscamente de seu profundo sono.

- Levanta mocinha endemonhada – gritou. - Seu tio quer falar com você.

Bella se levantou, sonolenta, e ficou olhando para a tia, que estava de pé junto à cama, com uma vela acesa na mão.

- Ande logo. Não temos a noite inteira - apressou-a. Victoria se virou na penumbra e desapareceu. Bela ficou procurando-a com o olhar, ainda sonolenta. Afastou a colcha a contra gosto, deixando que seu corpo branco reluzisse na escuridão e seu cabelo, caindo pela cintura, perdesse-se na noite. Pela primeira vez em muitas semanas tinha conseguido dormir sem pesadelos. O barulho da chuva batendo nas janelas tinha lhe ajudado a esquecer suas preocupações, reduzindo-as a uma calma silenciosa. Deitada na suavidade aveludada de seu leito tinha caído em uma doce inconsciência. Era absolutamente compreensível que se recusasse a levantar; mas devia obedecer a sua tia ou sofrer às conseqüências.

Acordou e vestiu o vestido velho de sua tia. Não perdeu tempo em apertá-lo. Podia imaginar por que queriam falar com ela. Estava preparada para ouvi-los dizer que o capitão Cullen tinha recusado qualquer tipo de coação que o obrigasse a casar-se com ela. Não seria uma surpresa. Se tivessem perguntado algo sobre o homem, poderiam ter economizado a viagem a Londres. Não levaria muito tempo para contar-lhe o que o capitão lhes havia dito.

Bella bateu timidamente na porta. Sua tia abriu bruscamente com um olhar de ódio e fez um gesto para que entrasse. Ao fazê-lo, a jovem percebeu a escuridão que havia no aposento. Um pequeno fogo resplandecia na chaminé e sobre a mesa em que seu tio e outro homem bebiam cerveja de jarras, brilhava uma única vela. O restante do aposento permanecia completamente às escuras. Aproximou-se com cautela para ver quem era o visitante e descobriu que não se tratava de um estranho, mas sim do velho amigo da família, lorde Withlock.

Aliviada, Bella correu agradecida aos braços que o homem lhe estendia.

- Isabella! - exclamou lorde Withlock com voz abafada. – Minha pequena Bella.

A moça o abraçou com força. O pranto começou a brotar do mais fundo de sua alma. Depois de seu pai, aquele homem tinha sido a pessoa a quem mais tinha amado durante sua infância. Sempre se tinha dado extremamente bem com ela, e significava, inclusive, mais que seu próprio tio. Ele e sua mulher tinham desejado que Bella fosse viver com eles depois da morte de seu pai, mas tia Victoria tinha insistido em que a menina devia viver com seus únicos parentes.

- Faz muito tempo depois da última vez que a vi, pequena – murmurou lorde Withlock, afastando-a dele para contemplá-la melhor. Seus amáveis olhos azuis cintilaram. - Ao olhá-la lembro de quando não era mais que uma garotinha que engatinhava até meus joelhos em busca de caramelos. - Sorriu abertamente ao levantar o delicado queixo da jovem. - E agora é a beleza personificada. Nunca vi antes uma formosura igual, jamais. É inclusive, mais bela que sua mãe. É uma pena que nunca tenha tido filhos com os quais pudesse casá-la. Teria me agradado enormemente tê-la na família. Como tampouco não tenho filhas, quase poderíamos afirmar que é como se você o fosse.

Bella se levantou para poder beijá-lo no rosto.

- Sentiria-me muito honrada de ser sua filha - respondeu docemente.

Lorde Withlock sorriu feliz e afastou uma cadeira para que a moça se sentasse, mas tia Victoria a empurrou e se sentou ela em seu lugar.

- Deixe que fique de pé. Isso lhe fará bem - disse. Ao ajeitar corpo monstruoso entre os braços da cadeira, esta rangeu em protesto pela tortura a que estava sendo submetida.

Lorde Withlock ficou boquiaberto contemplando Victoria com os olhos muito abertos. A crueldade daquela mulher o tinha tomado despreparado. Indicou a Bella outra cadeira na ponta da mesa.

- Possivelmente estará mais cômoda ali, querida - observou, dirigindo-se para a cadeira para mais aproxima dela

- Não - falou tia Victoria, apontando um canto escuro. - Essa cadeira é para ele.

- Não, obrigado, senhora – respondeu o homem lentamente e confidencialmente. - Estou bem aqui.

Bella levantou a vista surpreendida. Não sabia que havia mais alguém no aposento. O homem se sentara na penumbra e seu silêncio permitiu continuar no anonimato.

- Aproxime-se e reuna-se a nós, capitão Cullen - cacarejou tia Victoria. - Este é o lugar adequado para um ianque.

Bella teve um sobressalto o coração.

- Estou bem aqui.

A voz familiar ecoou em seus ouvidos. Bella notou que seus joelhos fraquejavam, e desmaiou. Lorde Withlock soltou um grito e a agarrou a tempo para amortecer a queda.

- Sofreu um colapso - afirmou, balançando-a entre seus já envelhecidos braços. Acomodou-a com doçura na cadeira que o capitão Cullen tinha declinado momentos antes e, nervoso, agarrou um lenço, umedeceu-o e o colocou sobre a testa pálida. - Encontra-se bem? - perguntou ansioso quando a jovem começou a recuperar o consciência.

- Não acostume mal à menina, lorde Withlock - sugeriu tia Victoria com uma careta de desprezo. - Se converterá em uma preguiçosa graças ao senhor.

- Estou convencido de que merece um descanso depois de ter convivido com você - replicou lorde Withlock, furioso pela indiferença daquela mulher.

- Por favor – sussurrou Bella. - Estou bem.

Com dedos trêmulos, lorde Withlock afastou-lhe o cabelo da testa.

- Deu um bom susto a meu velho coração - brincou o ancião.

- Sinto muito – murmurou Bella. - Não era minha intenção. Já estou melhor. - Percebeu que os penetrantes olhos seguiam-na observando-a. ajustou o vestido sobre o busto com a ajuda das ainda trêmulas mãos. Recordava como o potente olhar era capaz de despi-la e despojá-la de toda vestimenta.

- Venha, acabemos com este assunto - resmungou tia Victoria. - Ouçamos o que a garota tem a dizer.

Lorde Withlock olhou indeciso para jovem, temendo que voltasse a desmaiar. Bella esboçou um débil sorriso para tranqüilizá-lo. O homem a deixou, cauteloso, e retornou a seu lugar do outro lado da mesa.

- E agora, mocinha - começou tia Victoria -, lorde Withlock deseja assegurar-se de não cometer uma injustiça com o capitão Cullen ao afirmar que o filho que você espera é dele.

Bella olhou para o ancião. Sentia-se muito aturdida para entender o que Victoria estava dizendo. Lorde Withlock se voltou para esta com o cenho franzido.

- Senhora, pode ser que não tenha percebido de que tenho língua – disse lorde Withlock. - Prometo-lhe que é muito mais eloqüente que seu discurso embrulhado. Se não se importar, falarei por mim mesmo.

Tia Victoria fechou a boca, mal-humorada, e se ajeitou em sua cadeira.

- Obrigado - acrescentou asperamente lorde Withlock, voltando a olhar a jovem. - Querida - disse com tranqüilidade -, como homem de honra que sou, não posso obrigar o capitão Cullen a reconhecer a seu filho, se não estiver completamente seguro de que ele é o pai. Se tiver sofrido abusos por parte de outro homem...

- Não houve mais ninguém - assegurou a moça com calma, olhando as mãos. Relatou os fatos como se os tivesse memorizado um a um. - Depois de escapar dele – explicou -, peguei uma carruagem que me conduziu de retorno à casa de meu tio. Só há um carro que sai pela manhã e que chega à aldeia. Cheguei ao anoitecer e caminhei o resto do trajeto até a casa. Não me encontrei com ninguém. Minha tia pode dar fé da hora em que cheguei.

- E desde que o fez não a perdi de vista nem um segundo - assegurou a mulher em tom triunfal.

Lorde Withlock olhou para Eleazar Swan para confirmar que o que sua esposa afirmava era verdade.

- E o que aconteceu antes disso, Bella? - insistiu o ancião, vacilante.

A jovem ruborizou-se intensamente e não conseguiu responder. Da penumbra voltou a ouvir a voz confiante.

- O menino é meu – afirmou Cullen, categórico. Tia Victoria soltou uma gargalhada e se virou para lorde Withlock com um sorriso vitorioso.

- E agora o que tem a dizer a isso? Ele o fará? - inquiriu ansiosa.

- Sim. - Lorde Withlock suspirou, cansado. - Para emendar a enorme falta de decoro infligida a Bella devido a sua lamentável negligência, senhora, devo fazê-lo. Lamento o dia em que permiti levá-la para viver sob seu teto. Deveria proteger mais cuidadosamente a esta inestimável jóia. - Desviou o olhar, cheio de ira, para tio Eleazar, que permanecia muito calado, totalmente envergonhado. - Vocês, que são do mesmo sangue, não valem nada diante de meus olhos. Desprezo-os.

- Bem e ela? - gritou tia Victoria. - Foi ela quem o fez. Foi ela que escancarou na cama desse tipo.

- Não! - exclamou Bella involuntariamente. Com um grunhido, tia Victoria se voltou e deu uma bofetada tão forte que o lábio inferior da moça começou a sangrar e a face ficou vermelha.

Uma jarra de cerveja estremeceu contra a mesa na escuridão. Bella viu diante dela, e com lágrimas nos olhos, como o capitão Cullen se endireitava de um salto, inclinando-se para frente, plantando firmemente as mãos sobre a mesa e dizia a sua tia em tom ameaçador.

- Senhora, seus atos são da natureza mais vil! Você tem as maneiras de um bárbaro. Se você fosse um homem, asseguro que exigiria um ajuste de contas pelo que acaba de fazer. Agora, será melhor que Bella vá se deitar. É evidente que está muito consternada por todo este assunto.

A jovem levantou pensando que podia retirar-se e se dirigiu para a porta. De repente, tia Victoria a agarrou pelo vestido e grunhiu:

- Não! Pelo menos uma vez em sua vida, vai ficar e ser responsável por seus atos. Nenhuma jovem decente se meteria na cama com um homem. Fiz tudo o que pude para incultar em você o medo de Deus, mas é a faxineira do demônio. Olhem o que lhe aconteceu.

Victoria arrancou-lhe sem piedade o velho vestido deixando seu belo corpo nu à vista de todos.

Na escuridão, o capitão Cullen afastou furioso a cadeira. Irado, cruzou o aposento com grandes passos. Tia Victoria caiu na cadeira contemplando a figura envolta em uma capa negra e o rosto enfurecido, avermelhado pelo resplendor das chamas. Abriu os olhos como pratos e sentiu que lhe gelavam os pés. Tinha acusado Bella de ser uma bruxa e agora estava convencida de que o homem que estava diante dela era a encarnação de Satã. Levantou as mãos para defender-se dele, mas Edward sacudiu a água de sua capa e estendeu esta a Bella, que tentava desesperadamente ocultar sua nudez. A jovem se envolveu com ela, tremendo violentamente. A proximidade daquele homem corpulento a enchia de terror.

Edward lançou um olhar de fúria às três pessoas que o observavam.

- Já basta de tanto falatorio inútil - exigiu friamente. - Esta moça leva meu filho no ventre, e por isso eu sou o responsável por lhe proporcionar o sustento. Atrasarei minha viagem de volta a casa para comprovar que estará instalada em uma casa de sua propriedade, com criados que se encarregarão de cuidar dela. - Olhou para lorde Withlock. - Dou minha palavra de que tanto ela como o bebê terão a melhor educação. Está claro que não deve viver mais nenhum instante com seus parentes. Não permitirei, sob nenhum instância, que meu filho cresça em contato com a malícia dessa mulher que se atreve a chamar a si mesma de tia. Tinha planejado que esta seria minha última viagem a Inglaterra, mas devido às circunstâncias, continuarei vindo cada ano para me assegurar de seu bem-estar. Amanhã cedo me porei a procurar um alojamento adequado para a jovem, logo virei aqui buscá-la e a levarei a uma costureira para que a vista adequadamente. Agora, senhor, desejo retornar a meu navio. Se tiver de dizer algo mais a estas pessoas, esperarei-o na carruagem até que conclua seus assuntos. - Desviou o olhar para tia Victoria e lentamente e com muita precisão acrescentou. - Sugiro-lhe, senhora, que se cuide para não pôr uma mão em cima desta jovem ou o lamentará.

Uma vez dito isto, dirigiu-se para a porta e partiu com a promessa única de manter seu filho bastardo e a sua mãe. Ninguém se atreveu a expor o tema do matrimônio. Afastava-se com o único propósito de convertê-la em sua amante.

- Quando acabarmos com ele já não será tão arrogante e poderoso - assegurou tia Victoria com desprezo. Lorde Withlock a olhou friamente.

- Parece que devo satisfazer sua vingativa exigência com considerável desagrado - se queixou categoricamente. - Se não fosse por Bella, daria por concluído o assunto, mas devo, por sua segurança, levar este homem ao altar. Acautelo-a, senhora, de que o capitão Cullen tem muito mau gênio. Fará bem em levar a serio suas palavras.

- Não tem nenhum direito de me dizer como devo tratar à menina – respondeu Victoria.

- Nisso se engana, senhora - replicou lorde Withlock asperamente. - Ele é o pai de seu filho e em poucas horas será seu marido.

**_Sou só eu que odeio essa Tia Victoria? ... o mulherzinha mais asquerosa... Será que o lord Jasper, vai fazer o Edward casar com a Bella, esse homem é dificil de derrubar. O que vocês acham? Comentem amores e façam uma adaptadora felizzzz... Até quinta... Robsteijoosssss_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... vamos ter um casamento... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Os raios do sol se filtravam através das janelas, atravessando as gotas brilhantes e diminutas de chuva, e acariciando o rosto de Bella para anunciar a chegada do novo dia. Estirou-se envolta em um êxtase semi-inconsciente e voltou a encolher-se, afundando na cama aveludada e abraçando um dos travesseiros. Uma vez mais, sonhara que vivia na casa do pai. Uma brisa suave e fresca penetrava por uma janela entreaberta e brincava com as cortinas, subindo até a cama e roçando as faces da jovem. Bella inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar agradecida. Não sentia as desagradáveis náuseas de toda manhã e podia desfrutar dos aromas outonais que inundavam o quarto. Abriu os olhos e se sentou sobressaltada na cama.

A capa do capitão Cullen estava sobre o encosto de uma cadeira próxima ao leito. Os pensamentos de Bella se precipitaram a uma velocidade que só o terror era capaz de provocar.

- Esse estúpido arrogante! - resmungou entre dentes. - Acredita que pode me colocar em uma casa e me converter em sua amante? Estou disposta a dar à luz na rua antes que aceitar sua ridícula proposta! Provavelmente deve estar imaginando, - especulou Bella mal-humorada, - quanto tempo levará para me conduzir a sua casa e levar-me para seu quarto. Acha que estou agradecida por sua generosidade e, em conseqüência, que me submeterei a ele. E se fizer isso, não serei mais que uma rameira! Não! Jamais me entregarei a ele dessa maneira!

Subitamente se perguntou, desesperada qual seria seu destino se obrigassem o capitão a casar-se com ela. Teria que submeter-se a ele e obedecê-lo. E certamente não seria tão amável com ela quando a ira o consumisse.

- Espero que não me faça muito mal - rogou a jovem, sentindo que um calafrio percorria seu corpo.

Minutos depois bateram na porta. Em lugar de cobrir-se de novo com a odiosa capa, fez isso com o lençol. Abriu a porta e se encontrou com uma mulher de cabelo cinza, seguida de duas moças não maiores que ela com uma grande quantidade de pacotes.

- Já tomou o café da manhã, querida? - perguntou a mais velha à Bella.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não - respondeu.

- Bom, não se preocupe com nada, querida - comentou a mulher. - Mandarei uma das garotas procurar o café da manhã. Não vamos permitir que desfaleça de fome enquanto se celebram as bodas, não é verdade? E temos muito que fazer até lá. Uma mulherzinha tão miúda como você vai precisar de toda sua energia.

- Quando vai ser o casamento? - conseguiu perguntar Bella.

A mulher não mostrou surpresa alguma diante de estranha pergunta que a futura noiva acabava de formular.

- Esta tarde, querida - respondeu. Bella se sentou em uma cadeira, a ponto de desmaiar, e deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Deveriam ter comunicado isso, querida - se zangou-, mas com tanta pressa vejo que ninguém o fez. Sua senhoria diz que o noivo está impaciente para casar-se e não permitirá demora alguma. Encantadora como é a noiva, querida, entendo perfeitamente as razões de sua impaciência.

Bella não estava escutando. Seu pensamento estava já na noite seguinte, quando estaria deitada junto ao capitão Cullen e sentiria, uma vez mais, a respiração e as mãos fortes e implacáveis dele. Ardia-lhe o rosto só de pensar nisso. Sabia que o homem não teria cuidado especial em não machucá-la. Perguntava-se se seria capaz de apaziguar seu corpo tremente e de não enfurecê-lo mais com suas reações.

Com um movimento rápido, saltou da cadeira e se dirigiu à janela. Receava ser incapaz de conservar a calma. A tensão estava crescendo em seu interior sem que pudesse fazer nada e seus dentes mordiam seu lábio inferior como resultado disso. Tinha acreditado que disporia de mais tempo. Não tinha imaginado que preparariam a cerimônia tão rapidamente. Como esperavam que se entregasse a ele serenamente e que lhe permitisse fazer com ela o que tivesse vontade?

Seus últimos momentos de liberdade se desvaneciam a uma velocidade aterradora. Como em uma alucinação, viu a si mesma alimentada, banhada, perfumada e polida. Tudo isso contra sua vontade. Nem um momento da manhã foi dela. Enquanto as mulheres tratavam dela, empurravam-na e vestiam-na, esteve a ponto de gritar que a deixassem em paz.

Chegou o meio-dia e com ele o almoço. Embora Bella estivesse desinteressada, fingiu comer para que a deixassem descansar um momento. Enganou-as para, em um momento em que não a observavam, atirar a comida pela janela a um faminto cão guia de ruas que vagabundeava por ali. Logo que a bandeja foi retirada, tudo começou de novo. Aquelas mulheres, que não se importavam o quanto envergonhada Bella pudesse sentir-se, não deixaram nem um só centímetro de seu corpo sem manusear. Cada vez que tentava protestar, as três diziam:

- Mas moça, um toque de perfume aqui e esse homem tímido e envergonhado se converterá em um cavalheiro forte e imponente. - Cada vez que ouvia isso, Bella pensava desesperada que isso era a última coisa que Edward necessitava.

Quando finalmente ficou preparada, permitiram-lhe, pela primeira vez, olhar-se no espelho. Não era a mesma Bella que tinha visto em outras ocasiões. Nunca tivera um aspecto igual. Por um instante aterrador contemplou a beleza que outros tinham visto nela e que tinham achado extraordinária. Seu cabelo, escovado até brilhar com um brilho sedoso, estava recolhido num complexo trançado ao redor da cabeça, em um penteado semelhante ao de uma deusa grega. Um diadema de pontas douradas coroava sua cabeça. Seus felinos olhos azuis contemplaram a imagem, assustados. O cabelo retirado do rosto acentuava seus olhos refinados, rodeados de espessas pestanas negras. As maçãs do rosto, frágeis e altas, tinham sido beliscadas para afastar a palidez de seu semblante. Bella, sobressaltada, abriu sua boca suave e rosada.

- Não existe uma moça mais bela, senhorita Isabella - afirmou a mulher.

Bella voltou a contemplar sua imagem. Com todo seu amor, lady Withlock tinha enviado como presente de bodas seu próprio vestido de noiva. Era um traje elegante, muito parecido ao hábito de um monge, já que tinha até capuz. De cor azul céu, estava confeccionado em um rico cetim e tinha um corte simples e delicioso. As mangas lhe chegavam até os pulsos e, como na saia, eram ligeiramente largas. Tanto o capuz como as mangas estavam adornadas com elaborados bordados dourados e inumerás pérolas. Ao redor dos quadris havia uma faixa de grande beleza e considerável fortuna. Era feita de pele dourada e luxuosamente bordada com pérolas e rubis. Uma longa cauda esperava para ser colocada mediante umas argolas de ouro; o grosso cetim estava bordado suntuosamente e tinha pérolas nacaradas e douradas.

É o traje de uma rainha, pensou Bella com melancolia. De repente, enrugou a testa e aproximou-se da janela. Chegava a hora. O tempo acabava-se e ela ainda tremia.

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida - rezou em silêncio -, Oh Deus, por favor, deixe que eu seja valente.

A porta se abriu bruscamente e tia Victoria entrou com determinação.

- Bom, já vejo que a vestiram com ornamentos - falou com desprezo. - E suponho que acha que está bonita, não? Mas não tem melhor aspecto do que quando usava meus vestidos velhos.

A senhora Todd se endireitou como se o insulto fosse dirigido a ela.

- Cuidado com o que diz, senhora! - exclamou.

- Feche o bico! - replicou tia Victoria asperamente.

- Por favor, tia Victoria – suplicou Bella. - A senhora Todd trabalhou muito.

- Sim, imagino que terá tido de fazê-lo, tratando-se de você – replicou Victoria.

- Senhora - interveio a senhora Todd friamente. - A jovem não merece suas críticas. É de longe a moça mais bonita a que tive o prazer de atender ou ver.

- É a filha de Satã - respondeu tia Victoria com maldade. - Sua beleza é obra do demônio, e por isso nenhum homem que a tenha contemplado poderá encontrar a paz. É a forma que o demônio tem de fazer que os homens gostem muito de uma bruxa. Em minha opinião, é espantosa. O homem com o qual vai casar é perfeito para ela. Os dois são obra do diabo!

- Isso são tolices! - gritou a senhora Todd. - A garota é um anjo.

- Um anjo? - inquiriu tia Victoria com ironia. - Suponho que não lhe contaram por que se casa tão apressadamente, não é verdade?

Da entrada, onde tinha permanecido escutando, tio Eleazar falou alto e claro.

- É porque o capitão Cullen não pode esperar mais, não é verdade,Victoria? - disse.

A mulher obesa ficou mal-humorada, pronta para replicar, mas algo, possivelmente seu medo daquele capitão ianque, fez que não proferisse os insultos que estavam a ponto de sair de sua boca. Voltou-se para a sobrinha e fez um gesto de beliscá-la. Bella retrocedeu rapidamente, pensando que quanto menos sofresse nesse momento, melhor preparada estaria.

- Asseguro-lhe que vou ficar muito contente quando a tiver perdido de vista - disse tia Victoria. - Sua presença não foi nenhum prazer para mim.

Bella estremeceu diante do cruel comentário. Voltou-se para a janela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Toda sua vida tinha sofrido com a falta de amor de seus parentes. Tudo o que seu pai lhe tinha dado, estava agora sufocado por suas palavras. Sabia que estava predestinada a viver desse modo. Até mesmo o filho que levava em seu ventre, se é que era varão, odiaria a sua mãe, animado por um pai obrigado a sê-lo. Nunca mais teria a oportunidade de conhecer o amor.

Uma hora mais tarde, tensa e séria, Bella desceu as escadas da carruagem alugada com a ajuda de tio Eleazar. A enorme catedral se elevava imponente e Bella, pequena e insignificante diante dela, subia por suas escadas no braço do tio. Estava completamente ausente de tudo que acontecia a seu redor. Atuava mecanicamente. Colocava um pé diante do outro como se estivesse sendo rebocada. A senhora Todd, que tinha ido ajudá-la nos últimos retoques, caminhava a seu lado, muito preocupada com a cauda do vestido, que sustentava entre os braços. A mulher desmaiaria se algum mal ocorresse ao traje. Preocupava-se e cacarejava como uma galinha entre seus pintinhos, mas Bella estava pouco consciente de sua presença. Caminhava com a cabeça erguida, olhando à frente, para o enorme pórtico da catedral, que se aproximava dela com cada passo que dava. Este a contemplava escuro e sinistro, esperando-a com exasperante paciência para tragar a ela e a sua vida. Passou por debaixo de seu arco e, entrando na sacristia, deteve-se seguindo seu tio. A música do órgão acelerava seu coração e atroava em seus ouvidos. A senhora Todd revoava a seu redor, endireitando-lhe o capuz, colocando-lhe a cauda sobre os ombros com as cadeias de ouro e estendendo-a atrás dela tão longa era.

Alguém lhe entregou uma pequena Bíblia branca com uma cruz dourada gravada em sua suave capa. A jovem a tomou sem pensar.

- Ele está...

- Belisque as faces, Bella - advertiu-a severamente tia Victoria de um lugar próximo -, e tire essa expressão de horror da cara ou serei eu quem a beliscará.

A senhora Todd lançou a aquela mulher malvada um olhar cheio de fúria. Logo procedeu para devolver um pouco de vida a seu semblante.

- É a rainha do dia, querida - lhe sussurrou, dando os últimos retoques à coroa e ao capuz.

A música ecoou, igual aos batimentos do coração de Bella, tirando a de seu pensamento.

- É agora, querida - anunciou a senhora Todd com calma.

- Ele está aqui? - perguntou em voz baixa Bella, esperando que o capitão se negasse finalmente a ir.

- Quem, querida? - inquiriu a senhora.

- Está falando do ianque - esclareceu tia Victoria entre dentes.

- Sim, céus - respondeu a senhora Todd amavelmente. - Está de pé junto ao altar, esperando-a . E é um homem realmente atraente, pelo que posso ver daqui.

Bella se apoiou, muito fraca, na senhora Todd. Esta a segurou com seu braço, animando-a com um sorriso e acompanhando-a até a porta.

- Tudo se acabará em um instante, querida - afirmou, animando-a de novo antes que a porta se abrisse de par em par.

Em seguida encontrou o braço estendido de lorde Withlock, ao qual se agarrou mecanicamente. Caminhou pelo corredor junto a ele, com pernas trêmulas. Podia ouvir os batimentos do coração e sentia a Bíblia nas mãos. O peso da cauda puxava-a, quase derrubando-a, mas Bella continuou caminhando enquanto o órgão abafava qualquer outro som, incluindo o de seu próprio coração.

As velas do altar ardiam mais à frente do grupo de pessoas que aguardava de pé. Mas Bella soube perfeitamente quem era seu futuro marido pela estatura. Não havia ninguém no mundo tão alto como ele.

Aproximou-se e a luz da vela iluminou seu rosto. Durante um instante muito breve, as feições frias e marcadas do homem a fizeram deter-se. Sentiu um desejo forte de fugir. Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer. Bella o mordeu, tentando tranqüilizar-se. Nesse instante lorde Withlock se separou dela, deixando-a a sós. Os olhos verdes que tinha diante dela a olhavam fixamente despojando-a do vestido de noiva com crueldade e insensibilidade, fazendo-a estremecer violentamente. O ianque estendeu a mão forte e bronzeada e a ofereceu. Lançou-lhe um olhar lascivo, que a fez ruborizar. A contra gosto, Bella ergueu sua mão, fria como o gelo, e a posou sobre a dele, maior e quente. Edward a guiou o resto do caminho até os degraus do altar. Permaneceu de pé, alto e poderoso, embelezado regiamente em veludo negro e branco imaculado. Para a jovem, aquele homem era mesmo Satanás. Atraente, desumano, demoníaco e capaz de lhe arrancar a alma sem sentir remorsos.

Se fosse valente, disse-se Bella, giraria sobre seus pés nesse instante, antes de pronunciar os votos, e fugiria da aberração que estavam a ponto de cometer. Todo dia centenas de mulheres davam a luz meninos bastardos. Por que não era igual a elas em valentia? Certo que pedir comida e viver na miséria seria menos perverso que jogar-se por vontade própria nas chamas do inferno.

Mas enquanto discutia com ela mesma sobre o passo que se dispunha a dar, ajoelhou-se junto do capitão e baixou a cabeça para rezar a Deus.

O tempo se deteve durante toda a cerimônia e, enquanto esta durou, cada nervo, cada poro de sua pele repudiou ao homem que permanecia ajoelhado a seu lado. As mãos magras e bem feitas de Edward captaram durante uns instantes sua atenção, e a proximidade de seu corpo deixou em seu nariz o aroma de seu perfume, em nada parecido aos que muitos homens usavam para cobrir o fedor de seus corpos sujos. Tratava-se de uma fragrância fugaz, inofensiva, limpa e masculina.

Pelo menos está limpo, pensou.

De repente o ouviu dizer diante de pergunta do sacerdote, com voz firme e forte:

-Eu, Edward Masen Cullen, tomo a você, Isabella Marie Swan, como minha legítima esposa...

Por sorte, Bella pôde pronunciar palavras semelhantes sem vacilar, em um tom suave. Um momento depois, Edward deslizou em seu dedo um anel de ouro e, uma vez mais, ambos baixaram a cabeça diante do sacerdote.

Finalmente, Bella conseguiu levantar-se apesar da debilidade de suas pernas e viu seu novo marido fazer o mesmo, olhando-a com desconsideração, gelando-lhe a alma.

- Acredito que é costume que o noivo beije à noiva - comentou.

Ela respondeu com voz tensa:

- Sim.

Bella receou desfalecer. Seu coração pulsava aceleradamente. Os longos e bronzeados dedos do capitão deslizaram por seu rosto para segurá-lo firmemente e não deixar que fugisse. Com a outra mão nas costas, debaixo da cauda livre e ondulante do vestido, atraiu-a para si com um abraço brutal e possessivo. Bella abriu os olhos de par em par e empalideceu. Sentiu o olhar dos convidados sobre eles, mas Edward pareceu não se importar absolutamente com isso. Seu braço era como uma barra de ferro que a aprisionava com força. Edward inclinou a cabeça e a beijou apaixonadamente. Seus lábios ardentes estavam úmidos, reclamando-a, insultando-a e arrebatando-lhe a dignidade. Bella ergueu uma mão para tentar separar-se dele, sem consegui-lo.

A jovem ouviu lorde Withlock tossir de um lugar próximo e seu tio murmurar algo ininteligível. Finalmente, o sacerdote tocou o braço de Edward e disse, incomodado:

- Terá tempo para isso mais tarde, meu filho. Estão esperando para os felicitar.

Edward afrouxou o abraço e Bella conseguiu respirar. A boca queimava depois do contato com os lábios ardentes de Edward, as marcas de seus dedos apareciam, vermelhas, em sua branca pele. Virou-se sobre suas pernas débeis e sorriu fracamente enquanto lorde e lady Withlock se aproximavam dela. O doce ancião a beijou paternalmente na testa.

- Espero não me haver equivocado, Bella - comentou lançando um olhar ao capitão Cullen, que permanecia em pé e inflexível junto a ela. - Minha intenção era que cuidassem de ti, mas...

- Por favor - murmurou a moça, colocando seus dedos frágeis sobre a boca do ancião. Não podia permitir que acabasse a frase. Se ouvisse todos seus temores na boca de lorde Withlock, fugiria daquele lugar gritando e rasgando as vestimentas em um arrebatamento de loucura.

Lady Withlock observou com acanhamento ao capitão. Este olhava friamente à frente, com as mãos nas costas. Parecia estar sobre a coberta de seu navio, olhando o horizonte. A senhora abraçou Bella com lágrimas nos olhos. Ambas as mulheres, miúdas e magras, apoiaram-se uma sobre a outra tentando acalmar a angústia.

De repente, e como se lhe acabasse de ocorrer, lorde Withlock fez uma proposta:

- Passarão a noite em Withlock Hall. Estarão mais cômodos que no camarote do navio.

Não acrescentou que desse modo poderia chegar facilmente a qualquer dos quartos da mansão, se Bella pedisse auxílio enquanto estava junto a seu novo marido.

Edward dirigiu um frio olhar ao ancião.

- E, é obvio, suponho que insiste nisso - resmungou.

Lorde Withlock o olhou fixamente.

- Sim, insisto - disse com calma.

Edward cujo rosto tremia de raiva, guardou silêncio, e o ancião sugeriu que já era hora de partir para o banquete em Withlock Hall. Agarrou à noiva com força e deixou que os outros os precedessem ao sair da igreja.

Bella, nervosa e inquieta, teria preferido sair no braço de Lorde Withlock, mas o capitão não tinha nenhuma intenção de permiti-lo. Seu domínio acabava de começar, e nesse preciso instante Bella compreendeu que sua vida nunca mais lhe pertenceria. Toda ela era de Edward, à exceção, possivelmente, de sua alma, mas sabia que não se deteria até conseguir apoderar-se também desta.

De repente, e para sua consternação, a cauda do vestido a impediu de prosseguir a marcha pelo corredor. Olhou para trás, desesperada, e libertou-se com força dela.

- Por favor - sussurrou com voz trêmula, levantando uma mão para dar uma explicação a Edward de sua aparente reticência a continuar.

Ele a olhou, voltou-se e descobriu que o objeto tinha se enredado em um dos bancos da igreja. Sorriu com sarcasmo e foi soltá-la. Bella o observou angustiada, apertando a Bíblia em suas mãos. Suas palmas estavam úmidas e os dedos se moviam nervosos. Deu uma olhada ao anel de ouro que a distinguia como propriedade do capitão. Era grande e deslizava com facilidade. Ao compreender o significado do objeto, sentiu que o pânico se apoderava dela.

Edward desenganchou a cauda do banco, colocou a extremidade sobre o braço sem nenhum cuidado e retornou de novo junto a ela.

- Não há por que angustiar-se, meu amor - disse em tom de brincadeira. - O objeto está intacto.

- Obrigada - murmurou ela docemente, erguendo vacilante os olhos para encontrar os dele. - Se fosse um homem, asseguro-o que não riria desse modo - resmungou de repente com todo seu ódio.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e replicou sem piedade:

- Se fosse um homem, querida, não estaria aqui.

Bella corou intensamente. Encolerizada e humilhada, tentou libertar-se, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que ele a segurasse com mais força.

- Não poderá voltar a fugir de mim, minha beleza - disse com calma, desfrutando da angústia que tinha provocado na jovem. - Agora é minha para sempre. Se casar comigo era o que queria é isso o que terá até o resto de seus dias... a menos que por alguma casualidade, fique viúva. Mas não tema, meu amor, não tenho intenção de te abandonar muito cedo.

Bella empalideceu diante de suas zombarias insensíveis. Enjoou e cambaleou, quase desabando no chão. Edward a segurou, atraindo-a para ele. Logo levantou seu queixo para poder olhar os seus olhos. Os dele ardiam de desejo.

- Nem seu lorde Withlock poderá te salvar de mim agora, embora saiba que tentará: mas o que é uma só noite diante de todas que temos pela frente?

Essas palavras a perturbaram profundamente. Estava aterrada e se sentia tão fraca que teve que apoiar sua cabeça nos braços de Edward.

- É tão bela, céus - murmurou ele com voz rouca. - Não vou me cansar de você tão rapidamente.

Lorde Withlock, nervoso e tenso diante de demora dos noivos, não pôde esperar mais e entrou. Ali encontrou Bella recostada nos braços do noivo, com os olhos fechados e muito pálida.

- Desmaiou? - perguntou ansioso ao noivo, aproximando-se deles.

A paixão se desvaneceu e Edward jogou uma rápida olhada ao ancião.

- Não - respondeu e voltou a olhar sua esposa. - Estará bem dentro de um momento.

- Então vamos – apressou o ancião, irritado. - A carruagem está esperando - voltou-se e partiu. Edward abraçou Bellla intensamente.

- Quer que a leve, meu amor? - inquiriu suavemente, com um sorriso sarcástico. Bella abriu os olhos.

- Não! - gritou, separando-se dele com um arranco repentino de orgulho e energia. Edward estalou em gargalhadas fazendo com que Bella se endireitasse ainda mais. Deu-lhe as costas e se dispôs a afastar-se dele. Mas a cauda do vestido ainda estava em posse de seu novo marido e quando o comprimento se esgotou, não pôde continuar avançando. Lançou um olhar atrevido ao marido e comprovou que não tinha intenção de soltá-la. Edward esboçou um sorriso irônico e ela teve que retornar de novo junto a ele.

- Não poderá fugir de mim, querida – comentou. - Sou possessivo por natureza.

- Então me tome aqui mesmo - cuspiu ela com ódio-, mas, se apresse porque os convidados estão esperando.

As feições de Edward ficaram tensas e seu olhar se tornou mais frio.

- Não - respondeu, agarrando-a pelo braço. - Tomarei você, para meu prazer, lentamente e em meus momentos de desejo. Agora vamos, pois como você bem disse, esperam-nos.

Ao sair da igreja aguardava-os uma chuva de trigo. Lady Withlock não podia permitir que a cerimônia de Bella finalizasse sem esse costume. Alguns minutos mais tarde, todos se dirigiram para a carruagem que os estava esperando. Tia Victoria permaneceu em silencio com a proximidade do ianque. Tio Eleazar, dúbio e inseguro, ajudou lady Withlock a descer pelas escadas da catedral, e seu marido, lorde Withlock, ficou atrasado, observando como o capitão Cullen tratava sua jovem esposa. Tio Eleazer ofereceu a mão a sua mulher e a lady Withlock para ajudá-las a subir na carruagem; Depois ele subiu.

Quando Bella se aproximou do carro, viu os três apertados em um dos lados. Lady Withlock sofrendo por estar no meio, mas sem emitir nenhuma queixa, pelo contrário, suportando heroicamente com um leve sorriso. Bella levantou as saias para subir na carruagem e, gratamente surpreendida com seu marido, viu-se erguida em seus braços e acomodada no carro. Sem lhe agradecer por semelhante ato, afundou-se no assento e fulminou-o com o olhar. Mas Edward não percebeu, pois também ele estava ocupado acomodando-se no assento. Uma vez em cima, deixou-se cair ao lado de Bella, que foi esmagada sem piedade quando lorde Withlock se sentou a seu outro lado. Tratou de sentar-se na ponta do assento para estar mais acomodada, mas comprovou que não podia mover-se, pois o marido se sentara sobre suas saias. Voltou-se para protestar, mas Edward olhava pela janela com expressão de ira.

Um murmúrio ininteligível escapou de seus lábios enquanto voltava a apoiar-se no assento, morta de medo ante semelhante visão. Seus corpos estavam muito juntos; o ombro de Edward sobre o dela, a parte traseira de seu braço lhe roçando os seios e sua robusta coxa pressionava a da jovem.

Enquanto a carruagem percorria as ruas pavimentadas, Bella fez uma tímida tentativa de conversar com lorde e lady Withlock, tão tensos quanto ela. O tom que finalmente conseguiu emitir ao falar foi quase inaudível por causa do nervosismo. Decidiu permanecer em silêncio o resto do interminável e tortuoso trajeto. Bella se perguntou se ao chegar ficaria algum osso são no corpo. Embora lorde Withlock não fosse um homem muito corpulento, era maior que ela, e entre este e seu marido, cuja compleição grande e alta não deixava nem um centímetro livre, Bella duvidava que agüentasse muito mais. A pressão do braço de Edward contra seu peito a impedia de respirar com normalidade.

Finalmente, a carruagem se deteve frente a Withlock Hall. Primeiro desceu Edward, que agilmente abraçou Bella e a desceu da carruagem. Uma vez em terra, a jovem alisou o vestido e jogou a extensa cauda sobre o braço com um arrogante movimento de cabeça. No interior da mansão, deteve-se para desprender-se da pesada capa, mas, para seu desgosto, encontrou com Edward que estava ali para ajudá-la. Suas mãos atuavam com grande destreza.

Ao entrar no salão, o banquete de bodas já estava disposto sobre a mesa. Lorde e lady Withlock tomaram seus respectivos lugares nos extremos da mesa e indicaram a Bella e a Edward que se sentassem de um lado, e a tio Eleazar e tia Vcitoria do outro. Ergueram suas taças para brindar pelo jovem casal.

- Por um feliz e próspero matrimônio, e esqueçamos tudo o que aconteceu aqui anteriormente - propôs lorde Withlock. Logo acrescentou -: E para que o bebê seja um varão saudável.

Bella corou enquanto levava a taça aos lábios. Não bebeu. Não desejava um varão. Sabia que daria a Edward mais confiança. Olhou-o, e viu que bebia a taça de um gole. Isso fez que sentisse ainda mais repulsão por ele.

Bella pensou que o jantar tinha transcorrido muito depressa, apesar de que, quando abandonaram a mesa já eram mais de onze da noite. Os homens se dispuseram a tomar conhaque no salão, enquanto lady Withlock empurrava a tia Victoria a seus aposentos e acompanhava Bella ao quarto preparado para ela e para o ianque. Duas criadas jovens e risonhas estavam esperando a jovem noiva. Uma camisola de gaze azul transparente jazia sobre a cama. Ao vê-la, Bella empalideceu, mas lady Withlock a conduziu a um banco em frente a um enorme espelho e indicou para que sentasse.

- Irei em busca de um par de taças de vinho - murmurou lhe beijando na testa. - Talvez a ajude.

Quando uma das criadas a despojou do vestido de noiva e desenrolou seu cabelo, Bella compreendeu que mais nada a protegeria de seu medo. Teria de estar inconsciente, do contrário o pânico se apoderaria dela.

Escovaram-lhe o cabelo uma centena de vezes, até deixar-lo solto e ondulado. Chegava até os quadris. As donzelas levaram todas suas roupas, sem deixar sequer um roupão. E ali, sentada sobre a cama, vestida com a gaze transparente que unicamente dissimulava sua nudez, tentou tranqüilizar-se e preparar-se para a penosa experiência que estava a ponto de experimentar.

Ouviu passos fora do quarto, mas suspirou aliviada ao perceber que eram de uma mulher.

Lady Withlock abriu a porta e entrou com uma bandeja levando uma garrafa com vinho e duas taças. Depositou-a sobre a mesa que havia junto da cama, e serviu uma a Bella enquanto inspecionava o trabalho que as criadas tinham feito com ela. Assentiu em sinal de aprovação.

- Agora está muito mais bela, querida, do que com o vestido de noiva, embora pareça impossível – comentou. - Senti-me muito orgulhosa de você. Gostaria de dispor de mais tempo para organizar uma festa melhor. Seria para você brilhar. Como lamento que sua mãe morresse tão cedo sem sequer a conhecer. Teria ficado muito orgulhosa de você.

- Orgulhosa de mim? - perguntou Bella com tristeza olhando o ventre. - Trouxe a desgraça a todos - acrescentou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lady Alice Withlock sorriu com doçura.

- Tolices, querida - tranqüilizou-a. - Às vezes uma jovem não pode evitar que aconteçam determinadas coisas. É simplesmente uma vítima das circunstâncias.

- Ou dos ianques – murmurou Bella. A senhora pôs-se a rir.

- Sim, ou dos ianques – repetiu -, mas pelo menos é jovem, bonito e limpo. Quando meu marido me contou de seu embaraço e me disse que o culpado era um marinheiro ianque, preocupei-me tanto que estive a ponto de adoecer. Pensei que se tratava de um velho lascivo. Também sua tia me confiou que esperava um homem assim. Certamente levou um enorme desgosto quando viu que não o era, tendo em conta o quanto a fizeram sofrer durante todo este tempo. Mas ele é tão bonito. Evidentemente, seus filhos serão sadios e formosos, e imagino que terão muitos.

Ao recordar o abraço apaixonado que o capitão Cullen tinha dedicado a jovem noiva e a implacável expressão de seu rosto momentos depois, a voz de lady Withlock foi se apagando até converter-se em um suspiro.

- Sim – sussurrou Bella. Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e acrescentou elevando a voz: - Sim, suponho que teremos muitos.

Pensou na facilidade com que Edward tinha plantado sua semente nela. Não tinha a menor duvida que daria a luz a muitas vergonhas.

Lady Withlock se incorporou para partir. Bella a olhou em atitude implorante.

- Deve ir já? - perguntou com voz trêmula. A mulher assentiu lentamente.

- Sim, querida - respondeu. - Não podemos contê-lo mais tempo. Estaremos perto se por acaso precisar de nós.

As palavras da mulher não passaram inadvertidas. Bella sabia que se pedisse auxílio, viriam socorrê-la até sem possuir o direito a interferir no relacionamento do casal.

Ficou sozinha e horrorizada mais uma vez. Depois de ter experimentado as brincadeiras amargas de seu marido, estava decidida a não se acovardar diante dele. Se me encontrar disposta, pensou com astúcia, não me fará mal.

A espera teve um fim repentino. Os fortes passos de seu marido no corredor a sobressaltaram. Viu que se abria a porta e seu rosto ardeu ao topar com os olhos verdes. Uma chama se acendeu no interior de Edward ao contemplar o delicioso corpo de sua mulher.

Bella se endireitou, muito incomodada, o coração pulsando fortemente. A colcha estava recolhida aos pés da cama, fora de seu alcance.

Desejou chegar até ela e cobrir-se. O objeto que usava, o suave véu azul, era mais revelador que a própria nudez. Estava preso à cintura por fitas, mas da cintura para cima e da cintura para baixo tinha uma abertura sem nenhum outro tipo de adorno que a segurasse.

Como resultado, os lados dos seios estavam nus, expostos ao olhar, assim como as pernas longas e esbeltas. O mais difícil que Bella tinha tido que fazer em toda sua vida foi permanecer ali sentada, tranqüilamente, frente a esse homem, e deixar que a contemplasse com expressão de desejo.

- É muito bela, meu amor - afirmou ele com voz rouca aproximando-se da cama. Seus olhos eram como chamas que a abrasavam. Chegou até ela e a atraiu para si. - É até mais formosa do que lembrava.

Ainda ajoelhada, permitiu, embora reticente, que Edward a abraçasse. Sentiu como suas mãos deslizavam sem nenhum cuidado por debaixo da gaze, sobre seus quadris, e como inclinava a cabeça lentamente para ela. Esperou seu beijo, mas antes de recebê-lo, o homem a despojou do traje e riu com agressividade.

- Está mais desejável agora, meu amor – sussurrou. - Realmente a faz tão diferente o matrimônio? Era isto o que devia obter por vender seu corpo? E cheguei a pensar que por fim tinha encontrado a uma mulher pura de coração, decidida a entregar-se unicamente por amor e incapaz de vender seu corpo a um homem.

- Bastardo indesejável! - gritou furiosa, tentando livrar-se dele. - E o que é que eu tenho de dizer a esse respeito? Vai me violentar como fez da outra vez. Tanto faz se brigar ou não.

- Fique quieta - advertiu ele, atraindo-a bruscamente e imobilizando-a. - Quer que os outros a ouçam e ponham a porta abaixo? Lorde Withlock está esperando a ocasião para fazê-lo.

- E a você o que importa? - provocou-o maldosamente. - É mais forte que ele. Que importa se tiver de jogá-lo daqui antes de terminar seus assuntos comigo?

Um dos músculos da face de Edward se tencionou. Bella conhecia muito bem o tique nervoso e sabia que significava perigo. O homem olhou-a fixamente com seus intensos e frios olhos verdes.

- Não exerceria meus direitos maritais esta noite nem que fosse a última mulher que ficou sobre a face da terra - disse com desprezo.

Bella deixou de lutar imediatamente. Ergueu os olhos muito surpreendida e se perguntou se tinha ouvido corretamente. Edward entreabriu as pálpebras e esboçou um de seus sorrisos zombeteiros, mostrando os dentes brancos e reluzentes que contrastavam com sua tez morena e sua barba.

- Ouviu bem, querida - repetiu ele. - Não tenho intenção de fazer amor com você nesta casa, esta noite. - Fazendo caso omisso da expressão de alívio da jovem, acrescentou: - Quando quiser desfrutar de você, meu amor, será da minha maneira, em minha própria casa, ou em meu próprio navio, e não onde outro homem esteja esperando ansiosamente para irromper e nos separar. E, é obvio, não quando esse homem estiver inserir uma tocha sobre minha cabeça.

- Uma tocha? - repetiu inocentemente, relaxando contra ele.

- Não me diga que não sabe de nada – disse Edward. - Claro que estava inteirada de seu plano. Não posso acreditar que não estivesse envolvida nele.

- Não sei do que está falando - respondeu ela com prudência.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada cheia de amargura.

- Sempre tão inocente não é, meu amor? - Desceu o olhar para seus seios, acariciando com os dedos um dos quais as laterais da gaze delicada e fina não conseguia cobrir. Depois roçou-lhe o mamilo com o polegar e continuou brandamente: - Sempre inocente. Sempre bela. Sempre fria.

Bella permitiu que Edward a acariciasse. Estava sendo muito terno e decidiu não irritá-lo, desde que não chegasse mais longe. Afinal se tratava de seu marido. A jovem prosseguiu com seu interrogatório. Queria saber de que tocha falava.

- Como o obrigaram a se casar comigo? - perguntou docemente.

Edward beijou-lhe o cabelo, depois o pescoço. Bella estremeceu involuntariamente ao sentir a intensidade de seu desejo. Depois lhe acariciou o busto, parecia não querer deter-se. A moça se afastou nervosa, temendo que não cumprisse com a sua palavra. Alcançou a colcha, puxou-a e se cobriu.

- Vai me contar ou não? - insistiu olhando-o fixamente.

Edward se enfureceu com ela.

- Por que deveria fazê-lo? Já ouviu tudo. Mas se realmente é tão importante para você, terei de contar-lhe. Seu querido magistrado ia me declarar culpado de contrabando e venda de armas aos franceses, embora saiba que sou completamente inocente. Teria me enviado a prisão, requisitando o navio, e Deus sabe o que teria ocorrido a minha plantação. Devo admitir que seu amiguinho é muito ardiloso. – Tirou o casaco, lançou-o sobre uma cadeira e começou a desabotoar a capa. - Sabia que estou... ou melhor dizendo estava comprometido e ia me casar ao retornar para casa? O que se supõe que devo dizer agora a ela, a minha prometida? Que a vi e não pude resistir? - deteve-se por um instante para tirar a camisa, dirigindo-lhe um olhar cheio de raiva. - Eu não gosto que me obriguem, querida. Vai contra meus princípios. Se tivesse vindo a mim quando se inteirou de que estava grávida, teria te ajudado. Inclusive teria me casado contigo, se isso fosse o que desejava de verdade, mas me enviar a seu poderoso amigo para que me ameaçasse, não foi uma ação muito inteligente de sua parte.

Com os olhos completamente abertos e apavorarada, Bella se encolheu sob os lençóis como se estes pudessem protegê-la das mãos selvagens daquele homem. Edward percorreu o quarto, apagando as velas. Ela o observou cautamente. Despiu-se até a cintura e parecia não ter intenção de parar aí, entretanto, sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à cama.

- Sabe que é muito linda, não é verdade? - comentou examinando-a friamente. - Poderia ter conseguido qualquer homem que tivesse escolhido e apesar disso, teve que ser eu. Eu gostaria, se não se importar, que me contasse a verdade. Sabia, possivelmente, que possuo uma grande fortuna?

Ela o olhou sentindo estranheza. Não entendia por que lhe formulava essa pergunta.

- Não sei nada de sua situação financeira - respondeu com suavidade. – Foi simplesmente o homem que... que me roubou a virgindade. Não podia ir a outro homem, manchada como estava e com um filho em meu ventre. Teria dado a luz a um bastardo antes de me rebaixar tanto.

- Sua honestidade é digna de elogio minha senhora - afirmou ele em tom de brincadeira, com o que conseguiu encolerizar ao Bella, que gritou:

- Por que motivo deveriam ter permitido que seguisse seu caminho tão alegremente sem remendar o dano que fez?

Edward correu para seu lado imediatamente.

- Por favor, querida - suplicou, nervoso -, abstém de levantar a voz se não quer que venham a nos fazer companhia. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de que seu lorde Withlock me envie a prisão porque pensa que te estou maltratando, especialmente depois de te haver convertido em minha esposa.

Sua ansiedade agradou a Bella, que em vez de deixar o interrogatório, prosseguiu falando com a voz muito baixa.

- Diz que não gosta da força. Bom, eu também a odeio, mas não pude evitar que me utilizasse para lhe dar prazer. Agora está furioso porque teve que pagar por isso. E tampouco pensa no menino que levo dentro, no que teria tido que sofrer se tivesse sido um bastardo.

- O menino seria bem atendido, assim como você – respondeu Edward.

Bella riu com displicência.

- Como sua amante e seu bastardo? Não, obrigado. Antes cortaria meu pescoço.

O tique nervoso voltou a aparecer na face de Edward, que a contemplou fixamente durante um longo momento, fazendo com que ficasse paralisada como um passarinho em frente de uma serpente. Depois entreabriu os olhos com expressão zombadora.

- As amantes são muito melhor atendidas que as esposas - observou. - Teria sido muito amável e generoso contigo.

- Ou seja, isso significa que agora não o vais ser - respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Exato – concordou suave, mas cruelmente, aterrorizando-a. Levantou da cama e a olhou. - Como já disse a você, eu não gosto que me chantageiem e já escolhi o castigo que vou infligir a você. Queria segurança e um pai para nosso filho. Terá isso, querida, mas não obterá nenhuma coisa mais. Em minha casa não a tratarão melhor que a uma faxineira. Terá o sobrenome que queria, mas deverá me rogar e me suplicar para que lhe conceda o menor desejo. Não terá nem um penny nem levará uma vida normal. Mas me encarregarei de que não se inteirem de sua situação. Em outras palavras, querida, a posição que acreditava ser tão respeitável, não será mais que sua própria prisão. Não terá nem o prazer de compartilhar os momentos mais ternos do matrimônio. Só será uma simples faxineira para mim. Se tivesse sido minha amante, teria tratado você como a uma rainha, mas agora só me conhecerá como seu amo.

- Quer dizer que não teremos... relações íntimas? - inquiriu muito surpreendida.

- Entendeu isso muito rápido, meu amor – replicou. - Não tem do que preocupar-se nesse sentido. Não vou atirar pedras contra meu próprio telhado. Você é só uma mulher entre centenas. Para um homem é muito fácil encontrar uma mulher que satisfaça suas necessidades mais básicas.

Bella suspirou aliviada, feliz e sorridente, desfrutando-se com sua boa sorte.

- Senhor, nada me poderia agradar mais, asseguro-lhe - concluiu.

Edward a olhou friamente e com desprezo.

- Sim, vejo que está muito agradecida, por agora - disse o homem. - Mas seu inferno somente acaba de começar, milady. Não me descreveria como um tipo agradável de conviver. Tenho um humor de cão e poderia me desfazer de uma fulana como você sem que ninguém se desse conta. Assim aviso a você, formosura. Não tente o destino. Ande com muito cuidado e possivelmente sobreviva. Entendeu isso?

Bella assentiu sem agradecer agora por sua boa sorte.

- Agora, deite-se – ordenou. - Eu demorarei um pouco antes de poder fazer o mesmo.

A moça obedeceu no ato. Não desejava zangá-lo tão cedo. Deslizou na cama e se cobriu com a colcha, observando com cautela como Edward cruzava o quarto até o balcão. Abriu-o e saiu. Sem afastar o olhar dele, Bella se retirou para seu lado da cama com supremo cuidado, para não atrair a atenção de seu marido de novo. Ao contemplá-lo, sua postura a recordou, uma vez mais, a de um marinheiro escrutinando o horizonte. A lua iluminava seu rosto atraente e compleição corpulenta. Sua pele suave e bronzeada resplandecia sob a luz e Bella se dispôs a dormir com o olhar cravado nele.

Bella despertou repentinamente ao notar que Edward se recostava no travesseiro junto a ela e, sonolenta, pensou que a ia agredir. Endireitou-se gritando sobressaltada e levantando um braço para defender-se dele. Mas o homem o agarrou com um grunhido e a voltou a deitar bruscamente.

- Fique quieta, pequena insensata! - protestou apoiando-se sobre ela. - Não tenho a menor intenção de passar a noite sentado em uma cadeira, nem de deixar a cama somente para você.

O medo voltou a apoderar-se dela. Edward tinha se deitado e, na escuridão, podia sentir sua respiração quente. A luz da lua se filtrava por um dos balcões, desenhando seu perfil encolerizado.

- Não queria gritar - sussurrou Bella atemorizada. - É que me sobressaltei.

- Pelo amor de Deus, sobressalte-se em outro momento! – exclamou Edward. - Tenho aversão aos calabouços.

- Lorde Withlock não o faria... - começou a dizer brandamente.

- Como não o faria agora que já tem meu sobrenome e sua honra está restabelecida! - grunhiu. - Mas se seu lorde agora decidisse que tê-la entregue a mim tinha sido uma imprudência, não duvide que continuaria com sua ameaça e me meteria na prisão com a única intenção de me afastar de ti. Assim, apesar do que sinta por mim, se quiser que seu filho cresça com um pai, por favor, não o anime.

- Não era essa minha intenção - replicou Bella em voz baixa.

- Tampouco teria permitido que o fizesse – disse Edward.

- Descarado! - soprou, quase sem fôlego. - Vil, grosseiro, odioso, manipulador e violador de mulheres! Odeio-o e o detesto.

Edward a atraiu para ele com força, ameaçando-a com seu corpo magro e forte e lhe dando um rápido e robusto abraço silenciador.

- Tome cuidado, formosura, ou a manterei realmente ocupada - preveniu-a. - Posso deter seus gritos facilmente. Não me desagradaria o mínimo exercer minhas obrigações maritais.

Bella exalou um gemido ante o forte abraço do marido, acreditando que os braços iriam esmagá-la. Pôde sentir as coxas do homem pressionando suas pernas, percebendo que ela era a única que estava parcialmente vestida. Mas a gaze era um consolo muito ínfimo, pois deixava ao ar um de seus seios, agora esmagado contra o peito. Não havia dúvida de quais eram suas intenções.

- Por favor - suplicou enquanto o abraço se fazia ainda mais intenso. - Me comportarei bem. Não me faça mal.

As fortes gargalhadas de Edward a estremeceram. Continuava abraçando-a. De repente a soltou e recostou sobre o travesseiro.

- Durma. Não a incomodarei.

Bella se cobriu até o pescoço e se fez como enrolou em seu lado da cama, olhando-o enquanto tremia violentamente. A luz da lua iluminava o quarto. Bella pôde ver Edward, deitado de barriga para cima com os braços atrás da cabeça com os olhos abertos olhando o teto. Apesar da escuridão que reinava na habitação, acreditou distinguir o tique nervoso na face de seu marido.

- Onde vive? - perguntou depois de um momento.

- Em Charleston, nas Carolinas – respondeu com um profundo suspiro.

- É bonito? - aventurou-se a perguntar de novo.

- Para mim, sim. Você certamente não gostará de lá - respondeu com frieza.

Bella não se atreveu a perguntar nada mais sobre seu novo lar. Já tinha sido suficientemente valente nesse momento.

Ao romper a alvorada, uma brisa fria penetrou pelas portas abertas do balcão e despertou Bella. No princípio, sentindo-se indisposta, não reconheceu o lugar no qual se encontrava. Mas rapidamente identificou ao homem que estava deitado junto dela e a quem se abraçou, certamente em busca de calor. Tinha a mão esquerda sobre o pêlo negro e encaracolado do peito de Edward e a face apoiada contra seu robusto ombro. Ele dormia profundamente, com o rosto relaxado, ligeiramente entreaberto para ela. Sem mover-se com medo de despertá-lo, a jovem se dedicou a estudá-lo a vontade. Os olhos seguiram os lábios firmes e retos, agora suavizados pelo sono, as pestanas longas e escuras e as faces bem bronzeadas.

É um homem realmente atraente, pensou. Talvez não seja tão mau ter um filho dele.

Edward se moveu ligeiramente e afastou o rosto, deixando-a com o olhar posto em sua desgrenhada cabeleira. Olhou o anel que levava no dedo anular e se maravilhou com o brilho do ouro. Ficava muito estranho na sua mão, e a fazia sentir-se estranha. A idéia de ser a mulher do capitão Cullen adquiriu uma nova dimensão. Era o que ele havia dito a noite anterior; seria sua até o resto de seus dias. Serei sua para a eternidade, resmungou consigo mesma.

Bella cobriu-lhe o peito com os lençóis, com cuidado para não despertá-lo. Em seguida se deu conta do engano que tinha cometido ao pensar que tinha frio, pois ao cabo de um momento. Edward afastou os lençóis com um safanão fazendo com que Bella ruborizasse intensamente.

Seu corpo jazia completamente nu diante dela. Bella não afastou o olhar, fez justamente o contrário. Permaneceu com seus olhos postos nele, estudando seu corpo pausadamente e com interesse, saciando sua curiosidade.

Não via necessidade de ter que escutar de outros o que podia comprovar por ela mesma; era perfeito, igual a uma besta enorme e selvagem da selva. Músculos longos e flexíveis esplendidamente trabalhados, ventre forte e liso e quadris estreitos. A mão fina e branca de Bella ficava totalmente estranha sobre o peito bronzeado e cheio de pelos.

Perturbada pela estranha excitação que se despertou em seu interior, a jovem se separou dele e se ajeitou em seu lado da cama. Depois se voltou, tentando não pensar na forma com os olhos se regozijaram com o corpo dele. Olhou através do balcão e viu cair uma folha. Ajeitou-se na colcha desejando ter o sangue tão quente como o do homem que tinha a seu lado.

Já fazia um tempo que o relógio do suporte tinha dado as nove quando as duas risonhas criadas voltaram para vesti-la. Chamaram com suavidade à porta e Bella pôde ouvir suas risadas. Realmente a exasperavam. Levantou e, corada, voltou-se para contemplar seu marido. Comprovou que continuava dormido e descoberto. Aproximou-se da cama com cautela para ocultar sua nudez com o lençol. Edward despertou imediatamente. A jovem retrocedeu sobressaltada. Ao sentir o olhar raivoso de Edward e dar-se conta das reveladoras aberturas da fina gaze, ruborizou-se ainda mais.

Um sorriso lento e divertido cruzou o semblante do homem. Bella, incomodada, dirigiu-se à porta sabendo-se observada.

As duas criadas entraram de uma vez, uma delas com uma bandeja repleta de comida. Deram uma olhada no quarto com curiosidade, esperando descobrir algum segredo da noite anterior. Voltaram a rir ao ver Edward recostado sobre as almofadas e coberto unicamente até a cintura. Ele também riu divertido ante o nervosismo das jovens. Entretanto, Bella desejava beliscar às duas, sobre tudo quando ficaram contemplando o corpo de seu marido com um olhar faminto, fazendo-a duvidar de que fossem realmente duas donzelas castas diante de tamanha agitação. Ambas se dirigiram a Edward para mostrar a variedade de mantimentos que havia na bandeja. Bella esperou com impaciência que acabassem de arrumar, de estender um guardanapo sobre seu colo com exasperante lentidão e de servir o chá.

Enquanto isso, o capitão observou o rosto furioso de Bella e lhe fez uma careta de brincadeira. Ela se virou zangada.

Afinal as donzelas pareceram lembrar quais eram suas obrigações e voltaram a atender Bella. Prepararam-lhe um banho com essência de rosas e tiraram de novo seu vestido de noiva, pois era o único que possuía. Despojaram-na da fina gaze azul ante o olhar interessado e atento de seu marido e a ajudaram a introduzir-se na banheira.

Seus risinhos continuaram enquanto lhe esfregavam os braços e as costas, mas ao lhe lavar os ombros e o peito, Bella não agüentou mais. Arrebatou-lhes a esponja e o sabão das mãos com impaciência e gritou-lhes para que a deixassem em paz. Ao ouvir Edward zombar dela, lamentou-se por não ter sido mais tolerante. Lançou-lhe um olhar colérico, o ódio crescendo uma vez mais em seu interior. Não se atreveu a insultá-lo por temor a que utilizasse suas cruéis mãos para sossegá-la. Além disso, não tinha nenhuma intenção de dar a essas moças magricelas e simples a satisfação de saber que entre o atraente homem e ela, não existia o amor de dois recém casados.

Levantou-se da banheira, com um resplendor úmido e tênue, e permitiu que as moças voltassem a servi-la. Permaneceu imóvel enquanto a secavam ante o exame desumano de Edward. A intensidade e calma de seu olhar fizeram que se ruborizasse. Desejou vestir a camisola, embora sua transparência e decote apenas a reconfortassem. Uma vez feito seu penteado, sentiu-se igualmente agitada como suas assistentes e se amaldiçoou em silencio por deixar que a provação de Edward a deixasse tão nervosa.

Mas era o mínimo que podia sentir com o homem estudando-a minuciosamente apoiado contra os almofadões de cetim e com essas moças importunando-a. Bella suspirou aliviada quando terminaram e se afastaram congratulando-se pela mestria com que tinham desempenhado seu trabalho. Mas sua tranqüilidade se viu modificada de repente quando Edward se levantou arrastando um dos lençóis que se enrolou habilmente sem revelar mais partes de sua anatomia às criadas; segurou-a ao redor de seus quadris estreitos e beijou a esposa em um dos seios voluptuosos que se sobressaíam por cima do decote excitante do traje.

- Uma experiência gratificante, meu amor – sussurrou. – Devo admitir que nunca antes tinha tido o prazer de presenciar o banho de uma dama.

Durante instantes, seus olhos se encontraram no espelho, os dele, quentes e devoradores; os dela, nervosos e indecisos. Mas ante o olhar de admiração do marido, Bella baixou a vista e corou sentindo, uma vez mais, o toque de seus lábios sobre seu seio e uma agitação estranha.

Ouviu sua suave risada e viu como se virava para beijar a mão das donzelas, atuando como se estivesse completamente vestido. Mostrava-se comedido e terrivelmente seguro de si mesmo.

- Trabalharam verdadeiramente bem, senhoritas - as felicitou-as. - Minha esposa está muito agradecida.

As duas moças quase desmaiaram. Nunca as tinham tratado dessa maneira, e muito menos um espécime tão magnífico como aquele. Encostaram-se uma a outra sem parar de rir e se apressaram a lhe preparar o banho.

Quando finalmente saíram do quarto, Bella se levantou graciosa do banco e se dirigiu à cama feita uma fúria em busca do vestido.

- Que necessidade tinha de fazer isso? - disse. - Deveria tê-las repreendido severamente pela forma como se comportaram e, em vez disso, animou-as para que o fizessem até pior.

Edward esboçou um sorriso lentamente, olhando agradecido a delicada costa de Bella.

- Sinto muito, meu amor - se desculpou. - Não me dei conta de que estivesse tão enciumada.

Com os olhos lançando faíscas, a jovem deu meia volta, encolerizada, preparada para lhe proferir uma enxurrada de insultos, mas Edward simplesmente riu deixando cair o lençol a seus pés.

- Ajuda-me a banhar-me, meu amor? - inquiriu com sarcasmo. – Tenho verdadeiros problemas para esfregar as costas.

Bella gaguejou e corou. Suas odiosas maneiras faziam ferver seu sangue. Tal como estava, ali, de pé, totalmente e nu em frente dela e falando com tranqüilidade espantosa que tanto o divertia, Bella não pôde senão virar-se e abaixar a vista. Não podia ficar diante dele e amaldiçoar sua conduta vergonhosa, estando ele nu. Edward esperou a resposta relaxado, com as mãos nos quadris e um joelho dobrado. Ela o odiava por sua frieza, por seu olhar zombador, mas não era capaz de insultá-lo.

Recolheu a esponja e o sabão, fazendo chiar os dentes, e se dirigiu à banheira, depois o esperou muito rígida junto a ele sentindo suas brincadeiras. Finalmente, Edward se meteu na tina cheia de água quente. Bella hesitou durante instantes encostada a suas costas, depois, com fria determinação, inclinou-se e começou a ensaboar-lo, esfregou-o com força, descarregando toda sua raiva nele. Quando concluiu, satisfeita, a tarefa. Edward esboçou um sorriso e observou:

- Ainda não terminou, querida. Eu gostaria que me lavasse o corpo inteiro.

- O corpo inteiro! - exclamou, incrédula ante o que acabava de ouvir.

- É obvio, querida. Sou um homem realmente preguiçoso - afirmou. Bella o amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Sabia que a tinha obrigado a banhá-lo porque precisava saciar sua sede de vingança. A única coisa que pretendia com essa desculpa era ostentar seu poder. Edward sabia perfeitamente que para Bella tocá-lo era uma verdadeira agonia. Tinha escolhido a tarefa íntima do banho como castigo; e ela teria preferido receber uma surra que ter que fazê-lo. Ele sabia muito bem.

Com grande desprezo, agarrou bruscamente a esponja e se inclinou para continuar enquanto ele se recostava na banheira. Esfregou a pedra de sabão pelo pêlo do peito e os ombros largos. Ardia-lhe o rosto diante de tranqüila análise ao que estava sendo submetida. O olhar impávido de Edward acariciou os braços brancos, o pescoço longo e magro e finalmente o busto, cuja beleza se revelava com cada movimento, ao mostrar parte de um de seus seios arredondados.

- Você gostava de alguém no povoado de seu tio? - perguntou Edward de repente com a fronte enrugada.

- Não - respondeu secamente. Um segundo depois, arrependeu-se de não ter sido um pouco mais ardilosa.

A ruga da fronte de Edward se desvaneceu. Com um de seus dedos molhados lhe acariciou os seios e sorriu.

- Estou certo de que havia muitos homens que loucos por você - afirmou.

Muito zangada, a moça subiu a gaze para ocultar seus seios e secar as gotas que caíam pelo decote. Recomeçou a atividade e, uma vez mais, a gaze deslizou, já bastante molhada.

- Havia alguns, mas não deve se preocupar – assegurou. - Não eram como você. Eles eram cavalheiros.

- Não estou preocupado absolutamente, minha querida - respondeu com calma. - Sei que estava muito bem protegida.

- Sim - replicou com sarcasmo. - De todos menos de você.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e lhe dirigiu um olhar abrasador.

- Foi um prazer, querida.

Bella ficou uma fúriosa.

- E suponho que ter me deixado grávida também agrada seu ego masculino! Deve estar muito orgulhoso de si mesmo! - gritou.

Edward esboçou um sorriso zombador.

- Não me desagrada. Acontece que eu gosto muito de crianças - afirmou.

- Oh, é... é... - balbuciou furiosa. O sorriso se desvanecendo com uma velocidade aterradora.

- Acaba o banho de seu marido, querida - ordenou com sarcasmo.

Bella afogou um soluço e apertou a esponja contra o joelho de Edward. Já tinha lavado toda a parte superior. Agora faltava a parte inferior do corpo e não se sentia tão familiarizada com ele para fazê-lo. As lágrimas começaram a brotar e descer por suas faces.

- Não posso - gemeu.

Edward levantou seu rosto com suavidade e a olhou intensamente nos olhos.

- Se eu quiser, sabe que terá de fazê-lo não é verdade? - preveniu-a.

Bella fechou os olhos quase agonizando e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim - afirmou com tristeza chorando com lágrimas vivas. Edward a acariciou.

- Então recolhe minhas roupas, fará isso, amor? Estou seguro de que todo mundo está esperando para ver como passou a noite.

Bella, agradecida, começou a recolher a roupa espalhada pelo chão do quarto. Estava realmente agradecida pela indulgência de seu marido. Passaria muito tempo até que voltasse a insultá-lo ou a importuná-lo. Devia recordar-se que Edward não gostava de insolência e que não a toleraria. Tinha sido indisciplinada e, de agora em diante, faria sua vontade como uma esposa obediente. Era muito covarde. Não tinha coragem para atuar de outro modo.

Deixaram a habitação, caminhando um junto ao outro em silêncio. Bella, muito dócil, inclusive lhe dedicou um tímido sorriso quando Edward deslizou a mão por detrás de sua cintura.

No salão, os dois casais os esperavam com ansiedade, embora tia Victoria por uma razão completamente distinta. Esperava o pior, mas ao ver sua sobrinha entrar tranqüilamente junto ao homem, franziu o cenho sombriamente. Sua senhoria se aproximou de Bella e a abraçou.

- Está radiante como sempre, pequena - afirmou aliviado.

- Acaso esperava outra coisa, milorde? – inquiriu Edward friamente.

Lorde Withlock pôs-se a rir.

- Não guarde rancor, filho – pediu. - Para mim, a felicidade de Bella é o principal.

- Sim, deixou-o perfeitamente claro – replicou Edward. - Agora me permite levá-la a meu navio hoje ou devemos aceitar de novo sua hospitalidade obrigatória?

Era muito difícil lorde Withlock zangar-se quando estava de bom humor.

- É obvio, pode levá-la com minha bênção. Mas antes não se oporá a almoçar conosco? Não é uma ordem, e sim um convite. Se não se sentir com vontade, entenderemos. É que simplesmente detestamos ver partir Bella. É como se se tratasse de nossa própria filha.

- Suponho que não nos fará nenhum mal se ficamos – respondeu Edward secamente. - Mas devo retornar a meu navio tão logo acabemos. Estive muito tempo afastado dele.

- É claro, é claro. Entendemos - replicou lorde Withlock. – Mas desejaria discutir com você o tema do dote de Bella. Estamos dispostos a acertar este assunto generosamente.

- Não quero nada de vocês, senhor – replicou Edward.

Sua resposta deixou a todos perplexos. Principalmente Bella. Sua senhoria ficou olhando fixamente ao capitão ianque durante uns instantes, completamente desconcertado.

- Ouvi bem, senhor? - perguntou.

- Sim - respondeu Edward muito sério. - Não tenho nenhuma intenção de receber nada por me casar com minha esposa.

- Mas é o costume! - insistiu o ancião. - Quero dizer, uma mulher deve contribuir com seu marido com um dote. Estou mais que disposto...

- O dote que vai me dar é o filho que leva dentro de si, nada mais – concluiu. - Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dos meus, sem presentes de qualquer tipo. De qualquer forma, obrigado pelo oferecimento.

Bella fechou a boca e se sentou, completamente atônita.

- Louco ianque - murmurou tia Victoria.

Edward parou diante dela e fez uma reverência.

- Vindo de você, senhora, é um cumprimento - observou.

Tia Victoria ficou olhando a ponto de proferir um insulto, mas pensou melhor. Mordeu a língua e afastou o rosto do olhar zombador.

- Como você bem sabe, senhora - prosseguiu Edward a suas costas -, o que digo é certo. Sei cuidar muito bem das minhas e das suas dívidas.

Bella não entendeu o significado de suas últimas palavras, mas Victoria Swan ficou muito pálida e nervosa. Negou-se a olhá-lo. Ainda permanecia em silêncio quando um dos criados irrompeu na sala para anunciar que o almoço estava servido.

* * *

**_O que acharam? Esses dois brigam, né? mas as brigas só estão começando... A Bella e dura na queda... ele é teimoso... Mas só uma coisa... guardem bem, sabe aquele ditado " Cão que ladra não morde" se encaixa certinho no Edward, as vezes ele é bruto mesmo... em outras ele é maravilhoso... essa historia vão conquistar vocês... Ate terça... comentem amores... Robsteijoosssss_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que Gostem... agora começa a vida de casados deles... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Uma tormenta de outono refrescou o ambiente e deixou o firmamento londrino coberto de nuvens. As rodas da carruagem estralavam sobre as ruas pavimentadas e enlameadas enquanto se precipitava, cambaleando, em direção aos moles. Bella, no assento traseiro, estava tranqüila junto a lady Withlock. A mulher lhe falava com doçura e, de vez em quando, alisava com ternura um de seus cachos avermelhados e lustrosos ou lhe agarrava brandamente a mão. Era a única demonstração de nervosismo que as invadia pelo doloroso momento que se aproximava. Bella observava freqüentemente o rosto imperturbável do seu marido, sentado junto a lorde Withlock, diante dela. Apertava-se contra a esquina da carruagem para amortecer as sacudidelas e, de vez em quando, dava uma olhada a sua esposa. Lorde Withlock tratou várias vezes de começar uma conversa com ele, mas não teve êxito. Edward devolvia respostas breves e evasivas com o único propósito de não cair na descortesia.

A carruagem quase tombou ao tomar uma curva, percorreu uma estreita rua próxima ao mole, cruzou uma praça enlameada e finalmente, deteve-se em frente de um edifício enorme. Um pequeno pôster agitado pelo vento dizia sobre a porta: "Armazém de Charleston."

Edward apeou silenciosamente da carruagem e se voltou para Bella.

- Dispõe de algum tempo para te despedir – anunciou. - Preciso que o agente do armazém atribua a meu navio uma carga.

Dito isto, afastou-se resolutamente. O vento alvoroçava seu cabelo e o babado dos punhos. Bella o seguiu com o olhar até a entrada do armazém. Depois voltou-se lentamente para olhar lady Withlock, a quem encontrou soluçando, muito aflita. Não tinha podido reprimir por mais tempo a dor que lhe causava a separação. Bella abraçou à mulher e, através de suas lágrimas, ambas compartilharam a pena de uma menina sem mãe e de uma mulher sem filhos. Lorde Withlock limpou a garganta e, depois de uns instantes, a moça se separou.

O ancião tomou a mão, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Esteja tranqüila, pequena - a consolou. - Muito poucas separações são para sempre. Quem sabe quando nossos caminhos voltarão a encontrar-se e poderemos compartilhar nossas vidas de novo? Cuide-se muito, minha menina.

Bella o abraçou impulsivamente e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Por favor, venham ver-me antes que zarpemos - rogou.

- Não, não devemos, Bella - respondeu o homem. - Já forçamos a ira do seu marido o suficiente. É melhor que nos despeçamos aqui. É possível que dentro de algum tempo nos perdoe, mas agora é melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

Bella abraçou lady Alice Withlock de novo.

- Sentirei sua falta - afirmou chorando. A mulher agarrou à moça com força.

- Terá a seu marido, meu amor, e logo a um filho. Terá muito pouco tempo para pensar em nós. Mas algo me diz que será muito mais feliz com ele do que seria se ficasse aqui. Agora vá, querida. Vá procurar a seu zangado marido. E Bella, recorde-se que o amor e o ódio são duas faces da mesma moeda.

Bella se libertou de lady Alice a contra gosto e se dispôs a abrir a porta da carruagem. Ouviu que o marido falava energicamente com um marinheiro. Compreendeu que já tinha retornado e que a estava esperando junto aos cavalos. Secou as lágrimas, abriu a porta e levantou as saias do vestido para descer da carruagem. Edward se apressou a ajudá-la, agarrando-a pela cintura. Seus olhos se encontraram e, por uma vez, o homem não zombou do pranto de sua esposa. Baixou-a com suavidade. Logo agarrou as capas e um fardo com os presentes de lady Alice que seu marido lhe estendia. Bella se afastou enquanto Edward falava em voz baixa com os Withlock.

O Fleetwood estava ancorado a uns cem metros do mole, esperando seu turno para ser carregado. Justo diante da proa do navio, quatro marinheiros em um bote remavam em direção a eles. Na popa, um homem mais velho muito agitado animava-os para que continuassem remando, com frases pitorescas.

Mais perto, no mole, o ambiente era um caos de sons, aromas e cores. Marinheiros pestilentos pela farra da noite anterior vadiavam junto a prostitutas vulgares e sujas, que se vendiam atrevidamente, esperando tirar um pouco de dinheiro ou conseguir, pelo menos, o teto e o sustento dessa noite. Os ratos chiavam com estridência sobre os desperdícios espalhados na sarjeta e fugiam espavoridos quando algum malandro os golpeava com uma pedra. Podiam ouvir as risadas agudas dos garotos esfarrapados que brincavam de correr pelo mole esquivando-se do lixo e desaparecendo pelas ruelas.

Bella estremeceu ao lembrar que tinha estado disposta a dar a luz a um bastardo e a criá-lo nessas ruas. Ao menos agora o menino viveria bem. O que importava que não fosse uma esposa amada? Seu filho teria um pai, embora fosse um marinheiro, e um lar.

A vida de um capitão de navio se resumia na cena miserável e imunda que tinha diante dela e no navio que estava um pouco mais à frente. Ainda não sabia o lugar que ocuparia na vida do marido. A única coisa de que estava realmente segura era de que ia ser a mãe de seu filho. Se Edward a levava com ele em viagens futuras ou a deixava convenientemente em terra, era uma decisão unicamente dele e em que ela tinha pouco ou nada que dizer. Teria que enfrentar à vida com a cabeça bem alta, aproveitando os pequenos prazeres que seu marido permitisse ficando-lhe agradecida. Com o tempo, talvez, não se importasse que o amor não tivesse batido a sua porta.

Seus pensamentos se desvaneceram de repente quando seu marido lhe tocou as costas. Aproximara-se dela silenciosamente, sobressaltando-a. Ao notar que seu corpo frágil tremia, Edward a cobriu com sua capa.

- Devemos subir ao navio - murmurou. Agarrou-a pelo braço e a guiou através de mercadorias amontoadas, cordas e redes enroladas. O bote se aproximava do final do embarcadouro. Ao chegar ao mole, o homem mais miúdo saltou a terra e correu para eles. Tirou o gorro e, ver o Ben, o grumete e criado de seu marido, Bella se sobressaltou. O homem fez uma tosca reverência e se dirigiu a seu capitão.

- Pensávamos que devia retornar ontem, capitão - comentou o marinheiro. - Quase o demos por perdido. Estive a ponto de agarrar uns homens e varrer a cidade. Deu-nos um bom susto, capitão. - E com uma nova reverência, dirigiu-se a jovem: - Olá, senhora.

- Entretivemo-nos na casa de lorde Withlock – replicou Edward.

Com um gesto de assentimento e, voltando-se para colocar a boina sobre a reluzente cabeça, ajudou a seu capitão com as malas caminhando atrás deles em direção ao navio. O primeiro a descer ao bote foi Edward, que agarrou Bella nos braços e a depositou junto a ele na proa. Ben lhe deu os fardos e o cabo. Depois desceu pela escada, ocupou seu posto na popa e agarrou o cano do leme.

- Ânimo, marinheiros! - gritou enérgico. - É hora de zarpar! Levantem âncoras! Remos à água! Remem... remem, remem. Se não nos apressarmos esta senhora nos vai congelar. Assim, senhoritas, remem com força.

O pequeno bote rodeou a popa de um casco de navio mercante que estava ancorado e prosseguiu adiante em direção ao Fleetwood. A brisa sacudiu o pequeno farol que iluminava a embarcação e umas gotas de água do mar gelados salpicaram o rosto de Bella, deixando-a sem fôlego e provocando um calafrio. Enrolou-se nas dobras quentes da capa de Edward, mas o bem-estar durou poucos minutos, pois a combinação dos elementos provocou a aparição de novos desconfortos.

A proa do bote rompia as ondas, subindo e descendo bruscamente entre elas. A falta de costume fez que o estômago de Bella se revolvesse e, com cada novo mergulho, aumentassem as náuseas. Lançou um olhar inquieto a seu marido, que estava sentado de rosto ao vento, desfrutando das ondas, e cobriu o pescoço com as mãos.

Se vomitar agora, vou me odiar durante toda minha vida, pensou a jovem, furiosa.

Enquanto suas mãos empalideciam, seu rosto foi adquirindo um tom esverdeado, como o do mar. Quase tinha ganho a batalha quando, próximos ao casco de navio, ergueu os olhos para os mastros enormes que balançavam por cima dela em um movimento oposto ao que ela sentia, e escapou uma gemido.

Edward observou seu rosto pálido e angustiado, lutando para controlar as náuseas, e agiu sem demora. Rodeou-a com seus braços, inclinou sua cabeça pela amurada e deixou que a natureza resolvesse na água.

Minutos depois, a jovem sofreu uma última sacudida e se endireitou, odiando a si mesma. Envergonhada e humilhada, não se atreveu a levantar a vista. Edward umedeceu um lenço e o colocou sobre a testa.

- Sente-se melhor agora? - inquiriu o homem. O movimento tinha cessado com a embarcação a sotavento do casco do navio. Bella assentiu fracamente enquanto Ben aproximava o bote ao casco do navio.

Edward amarrou os cabos de proa e o velho marinheiro fez o mesmo com os de popa. Logo o capitão se encarapitou à escada e se voltou para chamar Bella.

- Vamos, _ma petite_, a ajudarei a subir a bordo.

A jovem se aproximou dele com cuidado e colocou um pé sobre a escada. Edward a rodeou com um braço e a subiu à coberta do navio, depois voltou a interessar-se pelo paquete. Bella se encontrou sobre o que parecia um contuso matagal de cabos, cabos e paus, sobre os quais dominava um mastro enorme que balançava suavemente apontando ao céu. As vísceras do navio rangiam, chiavam e gemiam quase melodicamente, com um ritmo que encaixava à perfeição com os movimentos da embarcação, dando a sensação de que estava vivo. Cheirava a limpo e a sal. Ao contemplá-lo, a moça observou que todos os objetos estavam pulcramente dispostos; os cabos recolhidos, os pernos e cubos armazenados. Uma sensação de ordem reinava em todo o casco de navio. Edward retornou a seu lado.

- Terá que mudar de vestido, Bella – comentou. - Comprei para você algumas coisas antes de descobrir que tinha desaparecido. Estão no meu camarote. - Arqueando uma sobrancelha zombeteiramente, acrescentou: - Suponho que já conhece o caminho.

A moça corou intensamente e olhou indecisa para uma das portas sob a ponte de comando.

- Sim, vejo que o conhece - acrescentou o capitão. - Encontrará a roupa no meu baú. Reunirei-me contigo dentro de um instante.

Despedida dessa maneira, afastou-se em direção à porta. Antes de abri-la, voltou-se para dar uma olhada a seu marido, entretido em uma profunda conversa com Ben; parecia tê-la esquecido.

O camarote era tal como o recordava, compacto e pequeno, roubando o mínimo espaço possível à carga. Um crepúsculo escuro marcou o fim do triste dia. O lugar estava iluminado unicamente por uma luz brumosa procedente das janelas de popa. Antes de dirigir-se para o baú, acendeu uma vela e deixou a capa de seu marido em um varal próximo à porta. Ajoelhou-se frente ao baú, acariciou o fecho e levantou a tampa.

Ao fazê-lo, exalou um gemido sobressaltada. O vestido bege jazia ali, cuidadosamente dobrado. As lembranças a assediaram uma vez mais. Recordou a James Court e a noite que tinha passado nesse mesmo camarote. Seus olhos se pousaram no beliche em que tinha perdido a virgindade. Durante um instante, ficou pensando na batalha que tinha tido nesse lugar, nos beijos apaixonados de Edward sobre seu corpo e na derrota final. Levou a mão ao ventre e seu rosto avivou.

Nesse instante Edward abriu a porta. A jovem afastou o vestido bege e tirou um de veludo vermelho que estava debaixo. Este possuía um generoso decote e mangas longas e ajustadas debruadas com babados brancos nos punhos. Era um vestido confeccionado para uma mulher sem reminiscências infantis que pudessem deslustrar sua simplicidade e beleza. Enquanto Edward depositava o casaco sobre o beliche, Bella começou a desabotoar o vestido com mãos trêmulas. Tirou-o com cuidado e o deixou no baú.

- Há uma estalagem perto daqui - comentou o marido atrás dela. - Estará mais cômoda ali.

Uma pequena ruga cruzou a testa da esposa enquanto se voltava para observá-lo. Este tinha desabotoado a camisa e, sentado em sua mesa, estava absorto em seus livros. Podia desfazer-se dela com a mesma facilidade com que o tinha feito ao subir a bordo. Até podia deixá-la abandonada na estalagem. Não tinha nenhuma garantia de que não o faria e se finalmente o fizesse, veria forçada a viver na miséria.

- Estou acostumada aos desconfortos - replicou a jovem com voz doce. - Estarei bem aqui. Não tem por que me levar a estalagem.

Edward elevou a vista.

- É muito amável, meu amor - apontou soltando uma arrogante gargalhada. - Mas sou eu quem toma as decisões aqui. A estalagem é o que mais te convém.

Bella não tinha pensado na possibilidade de que podia abandoná-la em terra. Ficou gelada.

Era esse seu destino?, perguntou-se desesperada. Ser abandonada no mole e ter o parto em mãos de uma parteira acostumada à imundície e à miséria? Que meu filho, tendo um sobrenome, cresça como um ser da rua? Voltou-se sentindo um calafrio.

Não conhecia a piedade esse homem? Se queria que lhe rogasse, com gosto se ajoelharia ante ele e lhe suplicaria pela vida de seu filho. Mas não parecia desejar isso. Tinha decidido friamente, sem que as emoções interferissem. Tinha que ir a uma estalagem.

Pegou o vestido vermelho tentando serenar-se e se aproximou dele. Edward a olhou com uma expressão de incerteza. A cor intensa do vestido tinha escurecido os olhos da jovem até convertê-los em azul escuro e sua pele imaculada brilhava assombrosamente, contrastando de forma espetacular com o tom vermelho do traje. Seus seios se desdobravam generosos e belos ante ele, o decote cobrindo as auréolas rosadas que coroavam seus cumes.

Bella se virou de costas terrivelmente assustada e insegura da reação de Edward pelo que estava a ponto de lhe pedir e murmurou brandamente:

- Não posso fechá-lo. - Tinha o estômago revolto pela crescente consternação. - Se importaria? - inquiriu finalmente.

Sentiu os dedos de Edward em suas costas, baixou a cabeça e esperou, apenas sem respirar, que terminasse. Logo se afastou e lhe lançou um olhar para comprovar que, uma vez mais, estava absorto em seus livros. Mas agora franzia o sobrecenho sombriamente.

Bella começou a mover-se com rapidez pelo camarote. Recolheu a capa do vestido de noiva, preparou a roupa que ia necessitar para ir à estalagem e pendurou a capa de Edward em um cabide no interior do armário. Enquanto o fazia, espiou Edward com o temor de que tanta atividade pudesse irritá-lo. Mas vê-lo, compreendeu que estava completamente alheio a ela, pois continuava estudando seus livros.

O tempo transcorreu devagar e em silêncio. Só houve um momento de relaxamento, quando Ben trouxe o café e o chá. Mas ele serviu a seu capitão com apenas um murmúrio e levou o chá a ela na galeria que havia atrás da escrivaninha. Depois desapareceu, deixando-a com o suave rumor do navio e o tamborilar surdo dos batimentos do coração.

Eram quase dez da noite quando Edward afastou a cadeira de sua mesa e a olhou. Seus olhos desceram de novo até os seios da jovem e uma ruga voltou a lhe cruzar a fronte.

- Será melhor que se cubra com minha capa para ir à estalagem - disse bruscamente. - Não tenho vontade de que um rufião mesquinho nos entretenha ao chegar a terra tratando de conseguir um bom preço.

Bella se ruborizou e voltou a cabeça. Logo balbuciou uma resposta obediente e se levantou, roçando-o ao ir em busca do traje.

Pouco depois estavam no paquete esperando que Ben descesse. O criado deixou cair o embrulho de Bella e um saco de lona no interior da embarcação. Depois desceu e ordenou aos marinheiros que levantassem âncoras. Uma vez em terra, caminhou atrás deles, vigiando para que não houvesse ladrões ou outro tipo de personagem perigoso.

Chegaram à estalagem sem nenhum percalço. Nela soavam os sons de uma triste melodia entoada por um marinheiro baixo e esquálido, mas que tinha a voz de um barítono. Perto dele, vários homens bebiam cerveja enquanto o escutavam cativados pela magia de sua voz. O fogo crepitava na chaminé e um aroma de porco assado flutuava no ambiente, fazendo que abrisse o apetite de Bella. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar na fome que lhe corroia o estômago.

Edward sussurrou algo a Ben e o criado se apressou a falar com o hospedeiro. Enquanto isso, Bella seguiu a seu marido até uma mesa em um canto e se sentou na cadeira que este retirou para ela. Em poucos minutos serviram-lhes a comida, bem aceita pela jovem cujo estômago pedia alimento a gritos.

Bella não percebeu o interesse que tinha despertado entre os homens do lugar, nem tampouco de que a capa tinha escorregado, atraindo a atenção de dois homens de muito mau aspecto, que estavam sentados diante dela, cochichando em voz baixa. A atenção da moça estava dividida entre a comida e a canção do marinheiro.

Edward se levantou bruscamente, assustando-a, e se aproximou dela para lhe colocar a capa sobre os ombros.

- Comprei o vestido para meu próprio gozo, meu amor – apontou docemente olhando-a nos olhos. - Não pretendia que deleitasse a outros homens com seu busto delicioso. E tampouco acredito que seja uma boa idéia que o faça. Está excitando a todo o pessoal.

Bella ajustou o traje e deu uma olhada com cautela a seu redor, percebendo que seu marido estava certo. Convertera-se no centro de atenção. Até o marinheiro tinha deixado de cantar durante uns instantes para contemplá-la. Pouco tempo depois reatou a canção.

Mogno é o cabelo de minha amada,

De uma beleza que fascina.

De suaves mãos e tenro olhar:

Amo o chão sobre o qual caminha.

Amo a minha amada e ela bem sabe,

Amo o chão sobre o qual caminha.

Se já na terra não estivesse, que dúvida cabe,

Minha vida se desvaneceria.

Bella viu que seu marido estava irritado pela canção do marinheiro, mas continuava comendo com o tique nervoso que delatava sua ira. Temendo sua reação, permaneceu em silêncio como tinha feito em ocasiões anteriores.

Depois do jantar, o hospedeiro mostrou-lhes o quarto que momentos antes, tinha arrumado com Ben. O criado levou-lhes os pacotes e depois se retirou. Durante instantes, Bella acreditou que Edward partiria e não voltaria jamais, entretanto, este se acomodou em uma cadeira sem mostrar pressa alguma. Ante esta nova situação, de todo inesperada, a jovem se aproximou dele e pediu-lhe que lhe desabotoasse o vestido. Começou a despir-se, agora com a idéia de que Edward permaneceria no quarto. Soltou o cabelo e o penteou com as mãos, pois não dispunha de pente ou escova. Tirou o vestido e a combinação, sabendo-se observada, e os depositou sobre uma cadeira. Continuando, colocou a camisola que lady Withlock lhe tinha dado. Era de uma fina cambraia branca, com babados no peito e um proeminente decote de corte redondo. Uma fita estreita rodeava o traje e o atava à altura do busto. As mangas eram longas e acabavam em uns volantes com babado. Embora mais recatada que a camisola que tinha usado em sua noite de núpcias, tinha sido confeccionada, como aquela, para excitar a um homem. Bella se deteve um instante em frente da vela. Ao vê-la iluminada por seu resplendor, Edward blasfemou em voz baixa e se dirigiu rapidamente para a porta. A jovem o olhou atemorizada.

- Voltarei dentro de uma ou duas horas - disse abrindo a porta, contrariado. Assim que partiu, Bella desabou soluçando, muito assustada.

Nem sequer é capaz de me dizer a verdade, pensou. Nunca voltará. A partir desse momento, os minutos se fizeram eternos. Bella começou a caminhar de um lado a outro do quarto, perguntando-se o que fazer e aonde ir. Não podia retornar a casa de sua tia e deixar que seu filho crescesse sob o jugo dessa mulher cruel, nem tampouco a casa de lorde Withlock. Era muito orgulhosa para voltar a pedir-lhes ajuda. Possivelmente se a vida fosse generosa com ela, poderia encontrar um trabalho como donzela na estalagem. Perguntaria amanhã; agora tentaria dormir.

Terminou a noite e, embora Bella tivesse tentado acalmar seus temores e afastar suas dúvidas, não conseguiu dormir. Quando um dos sinos bateu uma hora, pareceu a Bella que tinha passado uma eternidade. Saltou da cama, dirigiu-se correndo à janela e a fechou violentamente. Apoiou a cabeça contra o batente e começou a chorar desconsolada. Ouviu como um homem respondia a outro fora da habitação. Seu medo aumentou e, ao abrir a porta, seu sangue gelou. Mas a luz do corredor iluminou o semblante de Ben e perfilou o corpo alto e musculoso de seu marido.

- Voltou! - exclamou aliviada. Edward a olhou antes de fechar a porta e voltar a inundar-se na escuridão.

- Por que não está na cama? - inquiriu aproximando-se do leito às escuras. Prendeu uma vela que havia sobre a mesa e lhe dirigiu um olhar. - Esta passando mal?

A moça se aproximou dele; a luz da vela iluminando as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

- Pensei que me tinha abandonado - confessou em voz baixa. – Pensei que não voltaria a vê-lo jamais.

Edward a observou durante segundos muito surpreso, depois sorriu docemente e a atraiu para si.

- E estava assustada? - perguntou.

Bella assentiu com tristeza e tentou reprimir um soluço que finalmente escapou, assemelhando-se a um grasnido. Edward afastou meigamente uma mecha de seu rosto e a beijou na testa para tentar acalmar seu nervosismo.

- Nunca esteve sozinha, _ma petite_ – assegurou. – Ben esteve aí fora todo este tempo, protegendo-a. Acabou de ir dormir agora mesmo. Mas realmente acha que sou tão descarado para a deixar aqui sozinha, desprotegida?

- Não sabia o que pensar – replicou Bella. - Temia que não fosse voltar.

- Por Deus! Realmente não tem muito boa opinião de mim... nem tampouco de você – observou Edward. - Nunca deixaria sozinha uma dama em um lugar como este, e muito menos a minha própria esposa grávida de meu filho. Mas se vai se sentir melhor, enquanto estiver aqui não voltarei a deixá-la sozinha outra vez.

A moça o olhou nos olhos e vislumbrou neles uma cálida ternura.

- Não faz mal que o faça - replicou em voz baixa. - Não voltarei a me assustar.

Edward levantou o queixo de sua jovem esposa.

- Então vamos para a cama – decidiu. - O dia foi muito comprido e estou muito cansado.

Bella se meteu na cama secando as lágrimas. Acomodou-se no lado próximo à porta e observou em silêncio como Edward abria o fardo que Ben havia trazido junto ao dela. Seus olhos se abriram de par em par ao ver que seu marido tirava a caixa dos trabucos com os que, meses antes, tinha ameaçado ao criado. Depositou-a sobre a cama, tirou as armas e se pôs carregá-las.

- Espera alguma briga? - perguntou a moça, endireitando-se.

Ele a olhou e esboçou um sorriso.

- É simplesmente uma precaução que tomo quando as coisas que me rodeiam não me inspiram confiança – explicou Edward. - Não tem do que se preocupar, meu amor.

Bella observou com curiosidade como seu marido carregava uma das pistolas, recordando a angústia que tinha sentido ao tentar averiguar como se fazia e não o conseguir. Ao ver seu interesse. Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Agora deseja aprender a carregar uma destas? - inquiriu o homem divertido. - Fez isso muito bem sem que estivessem carregadas. Ben se sentiu bastante humilhado quando viu que o tinha enganado. O fato de que um suspiro de feminilidade como você lhe tivesse feito tremer de medo diante de uma arma descarregada, feriu-lhe no mais profundo de seu orgulho. Esteve insuportável durante bastante tempo. Como eu - acrescentou bruscamente, recordando como tinha insultado seu criado ao retornar ao Fleetwood e descobrir que a garota tinha escapado. E sua atitude piorou ao ver que tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastro. Edward a ajudou a sentar-se junto a ele, na borda da cama.

- Mas agora não tem importância – comentou. - Se quer aprender a carregar uma pistola, ensinarei a você. - Olhou-a nos olhos e a preveniu: - Mas não lhe ocorra cometer o engano de me apontar e não disparar. Eu não sou Ben; teria que me matar para poder escapar. - Voltou a rir brandamente. - Quanto a isto, duvido que seja o tipo de pessoa que mataria a um homem, assim estarei a salvo.

Bella engoliu a saliva e observou Edward em silencio com os olhos bem abertos. Sabia que o que havia dito era verdade. Ele não era desses a quem se podia ameaçar em vão.

Estavam sentados tão juntos que seus corpos se tocavam. A coxa de Bella estava apoiada na dele, o braço apertado contra seu braço. Edward lhe rodeava as costas com um braço, apoiando a mão sobre a cama, muito perto de suas nádegas. A moça estava muito tensa. Baixou o olhar nervoso e viu que a camisola tinha lhe subido quase até os quadris quando Edward a tinha atraído para ele. Apressou-se a baixá-la para cobrir a coxa e os joelhos.

- Posso carregá-la? - perguntou, tocando indecisa a pistola que seu marido tinha nas mãos.

- Se for o que deseja - respondeu, entregando-lhe o trabuco que era muito pesado e era feito para a mão de um homem. Sentiu que lhe era incômodo. Apoiou-o sobre os joelhos, agarrou o corno da pólvora e levantou o canhão para verter um pouco.

- Afaste-o do rosto – ordenou Edward. Bella obedeceu e jogou uma pequena quantidade do pó cinza na boca da arma. Tal como o tinha visto fazer, colocou uma parte pequena de papel e o apertou com a vara até o fundo do canhão. Logo envolveu uma bala de chumbo em uma parte da roupa impregnada de azeite e a introduziu também no canhão. - Já está pronto.

- Aprende muito rápido - observou Edward em voz baixa, enquanto agarrava a pistola e a deixava junto à outra sobre a mesa. - Talvez se converta em outra Molly Pitcher.

Olhando-o, Bella franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

- Quem é, Edward? - perguntou com suavidade, sem dar-se conta de que pela primeira vez o tinha chamado pelo seu nome.

Edward sorriu e acariciou um de seus lustrosos cachos.

- Era o nome que se utilizava para designar às mulheres que levavam água aos soldados americanos que estavam combatendo – explicou -, e a uma mulher em particular que ajudou a agüentar as linhas contra os britânicos no Monmouth.

- Mas você faz negócios conosco - replicou Bella totalmente perplexa. - Navega até aqui e depois comercializa com a gente contra a que um dia lutou.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Sou um homem de negócios – argumentou. - Vendo algodão e artigos aos ingleses em busca de benefícios. Eles me vendem o que minha gente logo comprará, também para obter dividendos. Nunca guardo rancor se acho que vai interferir nos meus negócios. Além disso, faço um serviço a meu país levando coisas que precisam, e que não são fáceis de conseguir.

- Vem todo ano? - inquiriu a jovem.

- Durante os últimos dez anos, sim. Mas esta será a última vez – respondeu. - Tenho uma plantação da qual me devo fazer responsável. Não posso descuidá-la por mais tempo. E agora vou ter outras responsabilidades. Quando chegar a casa, venderei o Fleetwood.

Algo sobressaltou o coração de Bella. Era possível que acabasse de dizer que já não ia navegar nenhuma vez mais? Que ia estabelecer se e a ser um pai para seu filho? Até melhor, lhe permitiria desempenhar um papel simbólico em seu lar. Ao pensá-lo, enterneceu-se e quase relaxou apoiada nele. Mas a crua realidade se impôs de novo, fazendo desvanecer o sonho.

- Eu também viverei na plantação? - perguntou Bella temendo a resposta.

- É obvio - replicou, bastante surpreso pela pergunta. – Onde acreditava que iria viver?

Bella encolheu os ombros muito nervosa.

- Não... não sabia. Nunca me disse - respondeu. Edward pôs-se a rir.

- Pois agora já sabe – respondeu. - Agora seja uma boa garota e se deite. Sua conversa me esgotou.

A jovem se deitou enquanto ele começava a despir-se. Quando ficou sem roupa, empurrou-a para o outro lado da cama.

- É melhor que eu durma perto da porta - comentou.

Bella mudou rapidamente de lado sem perguntar. Estava claro que Edward esperava que algo ocorresse nessa noite.

Apagou a vela e se deitou junto a ela. Um velho farol pendia resplandecente no pátio. Balançado pela brisa noturna, projetava débeis sombras no interior da habitação. Consternada, Bella se deu conta de que seu cabelo tinha ficado preso sob o travesseiro do marido. Esperou que a soltasse, mas depois de um longo momento, percebeu que estava profundamente adormecido. Resignada, dispôs-se a passar a noite presa. Sentia-se segura com Edward a seu lado e se afundou na cama, caindo adormecida.

Bella liberou uma batalha com o horror do abismo dos sonhos. Uma mão lhe tampou a boca violentamente, sufocando os gritos alimentados pelo pânico. Bella abriu completamente os olhos e, desesperada, arranhou a mão que a oprimia. De repente, por cima de sua cabeça e na escuridão, surgiu o rosto de seu marido. Ao reconhecê-lo, recuperou o juízo. Conseguiu vencer seus temores e se afundou de novo no travesseiro. Olhou-o fixamente, confusa e agitada, com os olhos muito abertos.

- Deite e não se mova - ordenou Edward com carinho. – Fique quieta. Não faça nem um ruído. Aja como se dormisse.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça, obedecendo. Edward afastou a mão e se voltou de novo junto a ela. Sua respiração se fez lenta e regular, como se dormisse. A jovem pôde ouvir no corredor uma voz amortecida e ruídos estranhos. A tranca da porta começou a abrir lentamente, a moça tentou controlar a respiração. Com o coração na boca, não era uma tarefa fácil.

Uma luz fraca entrou na habitação e aumentou ao abrir a porta por completo. Com os olhos meio fechados, a jovem viu como aparecia uma cabeça. Ouviu um murmúrio.

- Estão dormindo. Vamos.

Duas figuras entraram na escuridão da habitação às escondidas e fecharam a porta. Bella apertou as mandíbulas enquanto via os homens aproximarem-se e, em um momento dado, saltar sobressaltados pelo ranger do chão. Ouviu um sussurro zangado.

- Não desperte o homem, imbecil, ou não poderá agarrar à garota - sussurrou um dos intrusos. - Não há quem o intimide!

- Está do outro lado da cama - apontou o outro com a voz um pouco mais alta.

- Chsss, chsss - fez calar o primeiro. - Já a vejo, estúpido.

Quase estavam aos pés da cama, quando Edward deslizou as pistolas por debaixo dos lençóis e se endireitou na cama, apontando neles.

- Quietos, amigos - ordenou. - Fiquem bem quietinhos se não desejam que lhes meta uma bala de chumbo na cabeça.

Os dois assaltantes ficaram petrificados. Um fazendo um gesto de fugir; o outro, agarrado ao braço de seu companheiro.

- Bella, acende a vela para que possamos ver as caras de nossos visitantes noturnos - a apressou Edward.

A jovem engatinhou sobre a cama, passando por cima dele, e acendeu a vela que havia na cômoda. O resplendor da chama se estendeu por todo quarto, iluminando os rostos dos homens. Eram os mesmos que, durante o jantar, tinham estado cochichando em frente deles.

- Não queríamos lhes fazer nenhum dano - balbuciou um deles. – Não íamos fazer nada à garota.

O outro presumido seqüestrador era um pouco mais temerário que o primeiro.

- Prometemos uma parte do dinheiro em troca dela, capitão - ofereceu-lhe. - Conhecemos um duque disposto a pagar seu peso em ouro. Não importa que já não seja virgem. - Seus olhos pousaram em Bella enquanto sorria, deixando ver os deteriorados dentes. - Bem vale o dinheiro, capitão. Faremos três partes iguais, juro.

Bella procurou proteção junto a seu marido e, tremendo, cobriu-se até o pescoço. Desagradava-lhe a forma como os lascivos homens lhe sorriam. Sabia que se conseguissem seqüestrá-la, a usariam várias vezes antes de entregá-la ao duque. Eram do mesmo gênero que James Court, decididos a saciar primeiro sua própria luxúria.

Edward se pôs a rir sentado na cama. Não sentia pudor algum por estar nu ante eles e segurava as pistolas com uma imprudente intimidação que não ajudava em nada acalmar a crescente inquietação dos dois ladrões.

A moça sufocou. Uma coisa era estar a sós com Edward quando estava nu e, outra completamente diferente, estar com gente em sua frente. Com a presença dos dois intrusos, a nudez de sua masculinidade era algo alarmante.

- Devo decepcioná-los, cavalheiros - afirmou Edward com tranqüilidade. - Esta jovem leva meu filho em seu ventre e sou um homem muito egoísta.

- Não se preocupe, capitão - interrompeu-o o mais tímido. – O duque a deixará em paz quando chegar o nono mês. Quando vir como é bonita não será difícil fazê-lo. Deixará algumas horas para dar à luz e logo depois voltará a deitar-se com ela. Pagará o mesmo, e daremos a metade a você para que procure outra moça que esquente a cama.

Edward lhes lançou um olhar glacial. Suas mãos se esticaram ao redor dos trabucos e o tique nervoso apareceu de novo.

- Há um fedor neste quarto que me está asfixiado – afirmou arrastando as palavras e forçando um sorriso. - Aproximem-se da janela, senhoritas, e abram-na para mim. Vão bem devagar porque minhas mãos estão se cansando.

Os dois homens se apressaram a obedecer. Logo se voltaram de novo para o ianque sorridente.

- E agora, coraçãozinhos, devo explicar uma vez mais qual é a situação antes que partam - disse Edward de uma maneira clara e concisa, quase amável. De repente sua voz se tornou ameaçadora e perversa: - Esta garota é minha esposa e carrega meu filho. Pertence-me, e o que é meu é meu!

As últimas palavras estalaram na cabeça dos malfeitores, desvanecendo toda esperança de sair vitoriosos na luta. Aterrados, abriram os olhos de par em par e suas testas se empaparam de suor. Começaram a temer seriamente por suas vidas.

- Mas, capitão, ela... nós...

Ambos gaguejaram em suas tentativas de apaziguá-lo. Finalmente, o mais temerário se atreveu a falar.

- Mas, capitão, não sabíamos – argumentou. - Nenhuma esposa normal e correta parece tão disposta na cama. Quero dizer, senhor...

- Saiam agora mesmo! - gritou Edward. - Fora antes que estrangule aos dois!

Precipitaram-se para a porta, mas Edward os deteve rindo maliciosamente.

- Oh não, senhoritas. Melhor pela janela - ordenou. Os homens o olharam atordoados e balbuciaram:

- Mas, capitão, vai permitir que quebremos o pescoço contra os paralelepípedos?

- Fora! - exclamou o capitão ameaçando-os com os trabucos.

Os dois ladrões obedeceram. Subiram na janela e o mais atrevido se lançou por ela. O resultado de sua ação foi incerto. Bella e Edward ouviram um golpe surdo, logo maldições estranguladas e gemidos.

- Acho que quebrei as duas pernas, marinheiro bastardo! - gritou o homem.

O mais covarde olhou para trás e se encontrou com Edward apontando a janela. Lançou-se a contra gosto e, ao chegar ao chão, uma cacofonia de alvoroços, insultos e gemidos se converteu em uma original explicação das muitas possibilidades que teria podido ficar a árvore genealógica de Edward. Mas todos esses alaridos não conseguiram mais que arrancar ao capitão uma sonora gargalhada enquanto fechava a janela do segundo andar.

Trancou de novo a porta e a assegurou para que não pudesse ser aberta de fora. Os dois ladrões se afastaram coxeando e, com eles, desapareceram os ruídos. Ainda rindo. Edward deslizou na cama junto a sua esposa, que agora jazia no meio, observando-o em silencio com os olhos muito abertos.

- Pergunto-me o que terá ocorrido ao último. Foi o que mais gritou não acha, meu amor?

Bella assentiu e soltou uma gargalhada doce e musical.

- É claro que sim – conveio. - E suponho que devo me sentir adulada de que tenham mentido a respeito do que valho. Nenhum homem pagaria tanto por uma mulher.

Edward a olhou com estranheza durante uns instantes, escutando o som de sua voz e observando seu alegre sorriso. Depois contemplou os seios suaves e sedosos que ficavam terrivelmente tentadores por cima da camisola, e a suave transparência do traje que dissimulava muito pouco sua figura esbelta. Sua testa umedeceu e, uma vez mais, experimentou a familiar contração. Voltou-se muito tenso com o desejo repentino de feri-la.

- Considerando o que pesa, não teria sido muito - falou antes de apagar a vela. E acrescentou imerso na escuridão: - Se tivessem oferecido mais, teria me sentido tentado.

Desconcertada pela brusca mudança de humor, a jovem se arrastou até seu travesseiro e se estirou. Não sabia o que tinha feito ou dito para que Edward quisesse agredi-la com tanta crueldade. Era tão imprevisível. Como podia compreendê-lo? Tanto era agradável e atento, como era a um momento, como a deixava sem fala com sua ironia.

Chegou a manhã e Bella se encontrou sozinha na cama. Levantou-se rapidamente, banhou-se, e vestiu o vestido vermelho, deixando o desabotoado, pois não alcançava os colchetes. Atreveu-se a procurar entre as coisas de Edward até encontrar uma escova. Mordeu brutalmente o lábio inferior perguntando-se qual seria o castigo que lhe imporia seu marido se a encontrasse usando-a. Mas como não havia outra e seu cabelo estava muito embaraçado, começou a escovar-lo vigorosamente. Existia a possibilidade de que ele nunca soubesse que a tinha utilizado e se apressou a desempenhar a tarefa antes que pudesse ser descoberta. Quando estava dando o último retoque e para grande consternação da jovem, Edward entrou no quarto. Bella se virou bruscamente com um olhar de culpa, ainda com a escova na mão. Ao vê-lo se deu conta de que Edward estava com muito mau gênio. Tinha escolhido um mau dia para ser valente.

- Sinto muito - desculpou-se. - Não tinha escova. Minha tia ficou com o pouco que eu tinha.

- Já que a pegou sem minha permissão - reprovou em voz baixa-, desfruta também do prazer de utilizá-la.

Bella se apressou a deixar a escova. Lançou um olhar furtivo a seu marido para se assegurar de que permanecia na janela e começou a recolher o cabelo. Ao dar-se conta de que Edward a observava, a jovem desviou o olhar, incomodada. Era extremamente difícil trançar o cabelo. Teve que começar várias vezes antes de sentir-se satisfeita com os resultados, sempre consciente de que os olhos verdes a vigiavam. Arrumou o cabelo para prender as pesadas tranças de ambos os lados da cabeça fazendo com que os laços caíssem livremente e roçassem seus ombros ao mover-se.

- Esta tarde vou levá-la a uma costureira - comentou Edward categoricamente, voltando-se para a janela. - Precisa de trajes um pouco mais recatados que o que está usando.

Segurando o vestido, Bella o olhou com cautela. O homem estava vestido de maneira informal e não pôs o casaco. Suas calças eram de cor marrom clara, muito justas e vestia um colete do mesmo tom. A camisa era branca, igual as meias, com longas mangas que acabavam em volantes debruados de babados sobre as mãos bronzeadas. Suas roupas estavam limpas e demonstravam bom gosto, como sempre. Bella observou que, uma vez vestido segundo suas elevadas exigências, já não voltava a preocupar-se com o traje. Não era nenhum mequetrefe pretensioso.

O homem estava agora concentrado no mundo que se estendia além do quarto. Bella pôde apreciar seu perfil como uma ruga cruzava sombriamente sua fronte. Do exterior chegava o som de carruagens e coches que atravessavam as ruas pavimentadas e, sobre tudo, de mendigos e malandros que brincavam de correr sem rumo.

A moça se dispôs a arrumar a cama tentando fazer o menor ruído possível. Depois se sentou na borda e esperou que seu marido se movesse ou lhe desse alguma indicação. Esperou uma eternidade. Começou a doer-lhe as costas e apoiou a cabeça contra um dos pilares da cama. Fechou os olhos mas, muito nervosa, voltou a abri-los. Finalmente Edward se moveu e ela se endireitou, voltando-se para colocar o vestido sobre os ombros. O homem a olhou com indiferença.

- Tem a intenção de ir por aí dessa maneira ou vai vir aqui e deixar que abotoe o vestido? - perguntou com sarcasmo. - Se quer comer, será melhor que se apresse.

A jovem se levantou da cama a toda pressa sem atrever-se a contradizê-lo e se aproximou dele, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ao fixá-lo nos olhos, seu coração pulsou grosseiramente.

- Não queria incomodá-lo por causa da escova - observou nervosa. – Meu cabelo estava extremamente embaraçado por não tê-lo escovado ontem à noite. Não podia arrumá-lo com as mãos.

Edward a olhou com o rosto inexpressivo durante uns instantes, depois franziu o sobrecenho.

- Não se preocupe com isso - disse secamente. - Dê a volta para que possa abotoar o vestido.

Bella obedeceu, pálida e desconcertada.

Notou que Edward continua zangado por algo que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, pois tinha feito caso omisso ao assunto da escova. Mas ainda desconhecia o motivo. Desceram para comer. Ben fez uma reverência e saudou a jovem:

- Olá, senhora. – Puxou uma cadeira para que se sentasse, Depois se dirigiu brevemente a seu capitão e se afastou a toda pressa. Bella o seguiu com o olhar até a porta. Com uma ruga na testa, perguntou-se a quantos homens de seu marido o criado teria contado algo sobre sua presença anterior no Fleetwood. Parecia saber muito a respeito dos assuntos de seu capitão.

Apesar de ter sido fugaz, Edward percebeu a expressão no rosto da jovem.

- Não deve preocupar-se com Ben, meu amor – assegurou repentinamente. - É muito discreto. É suficiente dizer que sabe que você não é uma mulher da rua e que está muito arrependido por todos os problemas que lhe ocasionou. E, embora certamente não esteja de acordo, não é nenhum estúpido. Viu as manchas de sua virgindade ao recolher os lençóis do meu camarote naquele dia. Compreendeu que tinha sido deflorada.

Bella esteve a ponto de morrer de vergonha. Já não podia fazer nada. Sabendo isto, jamais poderia voltar a olhar a esse homem na cara. Exalou um gemido e ocultou seu rosto ruborizado entre as mãos.

- Por favor, não se angustie, querida - suplicou com carinho. - Não há do que se envergonhar. Há muitas mulheres que desejam oferecer a seus maridos uma prova de sua pureza na primeira noite. A um homem agrada saber que não houve outros antes dele.

- E você se sentiu alegre? - inquiriu bruscamente, cravando-lhe os olhos no rosto. Edward estava zombado e isso a irritou.

O homem esboçou um sorriso amplo com os olhos entreabertos.

- Sou como os outros, meu céu – assegurou. - Me senti adulado. Mas não tinha nenhuma necessidade de que mostrasse a prova de sua virgindade. Sabe perfeitamente que quando me inteirei fiquei muito menos surpreso. Teria me afastado de você e suplicado seu perdão se tivesse sabido que sua intenção não era a de se iniciar nesse negócio. – E acrescentou com uma suave risada, como desculpando-se: - Mas temo que é impossível.

- Não o entendo - replicou a moça com amargura. - O dano já está feito.

Edward riu entre dentes e a devorou com o olhar como tinha feito no dia anterior.

- Não totalmente, meu amor – esclareceu. - Não teria lhe dado a parte de mim que agora leva dentro de você. Se então, tivesse me afastado de você, não estaria grávida. Mas como aconteceu, agora há uma vida crescendo em seu interior e eu sou o culpado. Seus tios deixaram muito claro que o menino era meu.

- Mas poderia estar mentindo a respeito de meu estado – replicou Bella com intimidação, como se quisesse tentar por um momento contradizer a confiança do homem. Levantou seu pequeno e encantador nariz, olhando-o desafiante.

- Não, não pode ser - respondeu Edward categoricamente, derrubando seus esforços.

- Não tem nenhuma prova... - começou a dizer a moça.

- A não? - perguntou lentamente arqueando uma sobrancelha, divertido.

Bella assumiu sua derrota.

- Esquece, _ma belle_ - apontou brandamente -, que pude te observar em seu estado natural e, embora não seja evidente a um simples olhar, sua encantadora barriguinha está crescendo. Em um mês será bastante óbvio.

Bella permaneceu em silencio ao aproximar-se a criada da mesa. De qualquer modo, já não havia mais nada para dizer. Como podia negar o evidente?

Depois da comida, Ben voltou de novo.

- Deseja que chame uma carruagem agora, capitão? - perguntou.

Edward olhou para Bella.

- Está preparada, minha querida?

- Peço que me desculpe um momento - respondeu Bella com doçura e sem o olhar. As necessidades da jovem eram agora maiores que as dele e Edward se deu conta. Sua convivência ininterrupta durante as bodas e as constantes desculpas para ausentar-se deveriam ter feito Edward estranhar sobremaneira.

O capitão se virou para Ben e disse em voz baixa:

- Vamos nos reunir com você em um instante.

Uma vez partido o criado, Edward se endireitou e ajudou Bella a levantar-se.

- Sinto muito, meu amor - murmurou sorrindo. - Estive pensando em outras coisas e me esqueci por completo de seu estado. Por favor, me perdoe.

Assim, apesar de tudo, deu-se conta de que a freqüência de suas saídas se deviam ao fato de estar grávida. Havia algo que lhe escapasse? Havia algo que não soubesse a respeito das mulheres?

Bella ergueu os olhos. Durante um instante, seus olhos se encontraram. O olhar de Edward era tão cálido que as faces da jovem coraram. O homem riu brandamente ao ver como os olhos da jovem fugiam dele e deslizou o braço por detrás de suas costas. Apertou-lhe a cintura com cuidado antes de soltá-la.

Caminhava para a porta, onde Edward estava esperando, quando ouviu uma voz familiar que a chamava. Voltou-se sobressaltada e viu Jacob Black precipitando-se para ela com uma jarra cheia de cerveja na mão e enfeitado como um marinheiro mercante. Devia ter entrado na estalagem com um grupo de marinheiros enquanto ela não estava lá. Ficou sem fala durante uns minutos, muito surpreendida de vê-lo ali. Jacob deixou rapidamente a jarra sobre uma mesa e a agarrou suas mãos.

- Bella, meu amor - gritou feliz. - Pensei que não voltaria a verte antes de minha partida. O que faz aqui? E onde está sua tia? Veio se despedir de mim?

- Despedir-me de você ? - replicou Bella estupidamente, sem saber o que queria dizer com isso. Franziu o sobrecenho. – Jacob o que faz aqui? E Jéssica? Por que usa essas roupas?

- Não sabe, Bella? Engajei-me no Merriweather da Companhia Britânica de Chá - respondeu o jovem. - Zarpamos dentro de quinze dias para o Oriente. Estarei fora dois anos.

- Mas por que, Jacob? - perguntou perplexa. - O que aconteceu com a Jéssica?

- Não podia me casar com ela, Bella – explicou Jacob. - Quero a você e não me casarei com ninguém a não ser contigo. Assim vim a Londres para enriquecer, tal como me disse. Agora tenho uma oportunidade de fazê-lo. Quando voltar do Oriente serei um homem endinheirado, terei mais de quinhentas libras no bolso.

- Oh, Jacob - suspirou com tristeza afastando suas mãos das dele.

Jacob a olhou com devoção uma vez mais. Sorria-lhe abertamente e seus olhos resplandeciam de puro contentamento. Não percebeu a angústia que tinha a jovem.

- Está esplêndida, Bella – comentou. - Nunca a tinha visto tão bela - aproximou-se e lhe acariciou a face com ternura com mãos trêmulas. - Vai me esperar, Bella? Aceitará ser minha? Seria capaz de casar comigo agora e deixar que parta como um homem imensamente feliz? - Seu olhar ficou parado nos seios de Bella, sua voz se fez instável e pareceu engasgar-se com as palavras. - Quero-a, Bella. Amo-a e desejo-a mais que a qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Por favor... - começou a dizer com dificuldade. Atrás de Jacob, Edward se aproximava com uma profunda ruga na fronte. A jovem voltou a olhar Jacob muito nervosa. Edward chegou até eles.

- Se estiver preparada, meu amor, devemos ir – comentou Edward, colocando-lhe sua capa sobre os ombros para ocultar os seios aos olhos de Jacob. - A carruagem nos está esperando.

Jacob olhou para Edward sem acreditar. Observou como rodeava Bella com o braço. Sentiu que lhe fervia o sangue ao ver que outro homem tocava a sua amada.

- Bella quem é este homem, este... este ianque? - perguntou. - O que está fazendo aqui com ele? E por que deixa que ele ponha as mãos em cima de você, desse modo?

- Jacob, deve me escutar - rogou. Não desejava lhe dar a notícia dessa forma, não em um lugar público como esse, não nesse preciso momento, não tão cruelmente. Gelou-lhe a alma. - Não queria que isto acontecesse, Jacob. Por favor, me acredite. Devia ter me acreditado quando disse que não podia me casar com você. Era de todo impossível. - Olhou a seu marido suplicando-lhe compreensão. Este jovem não estava preparado para a afiada língua de Edward. - Jacob, este é meu marido, o capitão Cullen, do navio americano Fleetwood.

- Seu marido! - gritou Jacob. Cravou seus olhos em Edward, horrorizado. - Oh, Meu deus, não diz isso a sério, Isabella! Diga que está brincando! Não pode ter se casado com um ianque! - Observou, desesperado, as roupas suntuosas do homem. Só suas meias valiam mais que seu traje desgastado. - Um ianque não, Bella!

- Nunca ousaria brincar tão cruelmente com isso, Jacob - respondeu a moça com doçura. - É meu marido.

- Quando... se casaram? - conseguiu perguntar Jacob com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Faz dois dias - suspirou Bella abaixando o olhar. Não podia suportar as lágrimas do jovem. Se permanecesse ali muito mais tempo falando com ele, perderia o controle e fugiria dele soluçando. Todo seu corpo estava rígido como resposta a seus esforços por reprimir-se e, o braço de Edward estreitando-a, não a ajudava absolutamente. Não fazia mais que lhe recordar que ele era o culpado de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Entretanto, seu silêncio foi uma bênção.

- Pode me dizer por que se casou com ele... com um ianque e não comigo, Bella? - perguntou abatido. Bella olhou nos olhos.

- Que necessidade há agora disso, Jacob? - perguntou. - Estou casada e não se pode fazer nada. Vamos nos despedir agora e partamos. Logo me terá esquecido.

- Não me vai dizer por quê? - insistiu. Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Sua visão estava imprecisa pelas lágrimas.

- Não, não posso. Devo ir agora - respondeu.

- Não a esquecerei, Bella, sabe. Amo-a e nenhuma outra mulher poderá substituí-la - declarou.

Na presença de Edward, Bella ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou Jacob no rosto.

- Adeus - sussurrou. Deu meia volta e deixou que Edward a acompanhasse até a porta.

Uma vez no interior da carruagem, Bella permaneceu olhando desolada pela janela, sem se importar que Edward, mal-humorado, estivesse a observando.

- Quando esse jovem a pediu que se casasse com ele? – inquiriu bruscamente quando a carruagem se pôs em marcha.

Bella deixou de olhar pela janela e suspirou.

- Depois de ter conhecido você - respondeu. A expressão de Edward se endureceu. Permaneceu em silencio durante um momento e, quando voltou a falar, o tom de sua voz era afiado. Estava irritado.

- Se tivesse se casado com ele seria antes disso uma mulher virgem? - perguntou.

Bella o olhou e a precaução lhe fez dizer a verdade.

- Não tinha dote. Seus pais me teriam recusado por esse motivo - explicou a jovem. - Não me teria casado com ele.

- Você não fala de amor - observou Edward lentamente.

- O amor não tem lugar dentro do matrimônio - respondeu com amargura. - Os matrimônios são arrumados em função do benefício. Os que estão apaixonados vão encontrar seu prazer nos palheiros ou nos prados. Desafiam a precaução para gozar de uns momentos a sós. As razões escapam a meu entendimento.

Edward a estudou com vontade.

- Agora sei que nunca esteve apaixonada nem tentada pelo amor - disse o homem. - Continua sendo inocente diante dos jogos do amor, virginal, para dizê-lo de algum modo.

Bella o olhou com fixidez.

- Não sei do que me fala - afirmou secamente. - Não sou virgem. Fala-me em charada.

Edward se pôs-se a rir.

- Sinto-me tentado a mostrar-lhe do que falo – brincou. - Mas isso unicamente lhe daria prazer e ainda tem que me pagar sua parte da chantagem.

Bella o olhou de novo.

- Continua me falando em charada - replicou com brutalidade. - E com mentiras. Sou inocente. Tenho que repetir isso?

- Por favor, pare com isso - contestou Edward asperamente, virando-se para olhar janela. - Já disse o que deve esperar de mim. Não tenho tempo para mentiras - disse suspirando profundamente.

- Mentiras! – gritou Bella. - Quem acredita que é para me acusar de mentir, maldito...?

Edward puxou-a violentamente e preveniu-a:

- Cuidado, Isabella. Já está escapando o gênio irlandês.

- Sinto muito - desculpou-se com uma voz muito fraca. Imediatamente se odiou por ter-se desculpado e por ser tão covarde. Qualquer outra mulher o teria insultado ou, mesmo, esbofeteado. Mas não podia se imaginar fazendo uma coisa assim e detestava pensar na reação de seu marido se tentasse isso. Inclusive agora, tal como se encontrava, envolta em seus braços, tremia violentamente horrorizada. E a pouca coragem que possuía se desvaneceu diante dos olhos penetrantes e ferozes de Edward. Era uma mulher diminuída que se intimidava ante seu simples olhar.

- É difícil manter a boca fechada quando me provoca e me insulta dessa maneira - confessou desconcertada, em voz baixa, olhando as mãos em seu colo. - Você me humilha.

- Nunca disse que não o faria - respondeu Edward asperamente, voltando-se para olhar pelo guichê. - Te disse o que devia esperar de mim. Acreditava que tinha mentido para você?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com lentidão. Uma lágrima caiu em sua mão, depois outra. Secou-as.

Sem voltar atrás, Edward começou a amaldiçoar, tirou impaciente um lenço de seu casaco e entregou-o.

- Toma – disse. - Precisa disto. E se insistir em chorar todo o tempo, me agradaria enormemente que se lembrasse de levar sempre seu próprio lenço. Aborrece-me sobremaneira não ter o meu quando o necessito.

- Sim, Edward - replicou em voz baixa. Não se atrevia a recordar que não possuía nenhum.

Durante o resto do trajeto Edward permaneceu com uma expressão imperturbável olhando pela janela. Reinava um silêncio sepulcral na carruagem e Bella tremia de medo.

Madame Fontaineau recebeu-os na porta de sua loja com um encantador sorriso. O capitão Cullen era um cliente habitual quando estava em terra. À senhora gostava do ianque alto. O atraente vadio sabia tratar às mulheres e ela era suficientemente jovem para saber apreciá-lo.

Edward afastou sua capa dos ombros de Bella e os olhos de madame Fontaineau deslizaram sobre o vestido vermelho. Sorriu complacente e decidiu que a nenhuma outra mademoiselle poderia assentar tão bem. A curiosidade da costureira despertou quando o capitão tinha comprado aquele vestido e outras roupas destinadas a uma jovem miúda e delicada. Deu por certo que o capitão tinha encontrado outra amante, pois os trajes que tinha adquirido nos dois últimos anos eram para uma mulher mais alta e voluptuosa. Esta mocinha, ainda na flor da juventude, nunca teria esses trajes. Havia um pouco de indiferença e ingenuidade nas maneiras da garota, quase inocente, singularmente refrescante. Tudo isso era suficiente para despertar a curiosidade de madame Fontaineau.

Muitas das cortesãs que freqüentavam sua loja, e eram a maioria, elogiavam ao capitão Cullen. Conhecia sua vida privada muito melhor do que ele podia imaginar. Mas em frente dela havia algo novo e bastante diferente, uma delicada mademoiselle, de boa figura e que qualquer homem escolheria para a converter em sua esposa. Que Deus não o quisesse!

Ela era francesa e não tão velha para não saber apreciar a um verdadeiro homem como o capitão Cullen. Freqüentemente o tinha olhado com outras intenções, além de fazer negócios, mas tinha tido a precaução de ocultá-lo. Era suficientemente ardilosa para saber que se lhe sugerisse ser algo mais que amigos, o homem desapareceria para sempre. Estava convencida de que, não sentindo afeto algum por seu coração velho e suscetível e carecendo de interesse por uma mulher mais velha, recusaria e partiria para não voltar jamais. Foi então que viu o anel de ouro no dedo de Bella.

- Madame Fontaineau, permita-me apresentar minha esposa – anunciou Edward.

A mulher ficou boquiaberta, muito surpreendida. Rapidamente se apressou a falar para dissimular sua perplexidade.

- Encantada de conhecê-la, senhora Cullen. Seu marido é meu cliente favorito há muito tempo. É um perito em mulheres - comentou a costureira. - Você é muito bonita.

Edward enrugou ligeiramente a testa.

- Madame Fontaineau, se tiver a bondade, minha mulher precisa adquirir um guarda-roupa completo - explicou.

- Oui, monsieur, farei o melhor que puder - apressou-se a responder, percebendo a gafe. Os homens não gostavam que suas atividades amorosas fossem de domínio público e muito menos que suas esposas soubessem delas. Mas o impacto causado pela notícia de seu enlace tinha sido muito forte para ela. Ficou aniquilada contemplando o anel.

Madame Fontaineau observou a jovem e logo examinou os tecidos que tinha amontoados sobre as mesas. A moça possuía um corpo esbelto, suave e sedutor. Qualquer homem morreria por acariciá-lo. Não havia dúvida por que o ianque se casara com ela. Era toda uma beleza e faziam um belo casal. Realmente era para invejá-los.

Com uma expressão de resignação, olhou para o ianque.

- Elle est perfection, né, monsieur? - apontou em francês.

Edward levantou a vista para observar as costas de sua mulher.

- Oui, madame. Magnifique - respondeu.

Bella não entendeu nenhuma palavra da conversa; tampouco o tentou. Entretanto, deu-se conta de que Edward tinha respondido a madame Fontaineau em francês, sem problemas. Era um homem cheio de surpresas.

Agora estavam falando em francês, deixando que Bella perambulasse pelo lugar conforme seu desejo. Caminhava sem rumo entre as mesas, olhando de soslaio seu marido que continuava conversando com a mulher. Parecia que se conheciam bem. Edward ria com ela; inclusive, em um momento dado, a costureira chegou a lhe tocar o braço, algo que nem sua esposa se atrevia a fazer.

Franziu o cenho ao recordar o que a costureira havia dito minutos antes. Dava a impressão de que era uma das muitas mulheres para quem Edward tinha comprado roupa.

Virou-se rapidamente, muito zangada com seu marido por tê-la levado a esse lugar. Poderia ter economizado essa situação melindrosa.

Levantou um desenho de um cavalete próximo a ela e estudou-o tentando concentrar-se nele. Era o esboço de um vestido moderno, desenhado segundo as últimas tendências da moda, de cintura alta e adornado com laços. Toda mulher de duvidosa reputação o usaria. Bella não gostou.

Ao afastar o olhar do esboço, viu que um jovem, que devia ter saído a um instante da cortina que havia no final da loja, estava observando-a. O moço devorou com avidez o decote de Bella, imaginando o que havia por debaixo. Lambeu o lábio e se aproximou dela. Bella permaneceu quieta, desconcertada. O tipo confundiu a parada da jovem com um convite para aproximar-se. Sorriu-lhe abertamente, mas, justo nesse momento e para sua desgraça, Edward desviou a atenção da conversa e viu como o moço se aproximava de sua mulher com uma atitude muito amorosa.

Não era mais que um garoto, mas para Edward foi a gota que encheu o copo. Primeiro ladrões, depois um antigo amor e, agora, este rapaz. A moça era dele e não uma peça pública a quem todo mundo podia beijar ou que podiam desfrutar. Sua paciência tinha chegado ao limite. Não ia consentir que nenhum outro homem se deleitasse com ela. Cruzou a loja na à velocidade de um raio com uma raiva incontrolada. Bella o viu vir e, aterrorizada, afastou-se de um salto para deixá-lo passar. Agarrou o jovem pelo casaco e, levantando-o do chão, sacudiu-o como se fosse um tapete.

- Escória desprezível - insultou-o. - Vai aprender logo a tirar a vista de cima da minha mulher. Vou sacudir você por toda a loja.

Os olhos do pobre moço quase saíram das órbitas e seu corpo tremeu de impotência. Bella ficou petrificada diante da cena, completamente atônita, mas madame Fontaineau correu até Edward e lhe agarrou o braço.

- Monsieur! Monsieur! - suplicou-lhe. – Monsieur Cullen. Por favor. Não é mais que um menino! Não queria lhe insultar, monsieur. Por favor, deixe-o! Peço-lhe!

Edward obedeceu lentamente, embora ainda lhe fervesse o sangue. Deixou o moço no chão. Madame Fontaineau o agarrou não muito amavelmente e empurrou-o para a parte traseira da loja, falando em francês. Antes de arrumar a cortina, puderam ver como o esbofeteava. Nem Edward nem Bella se moveram do lugar quando, um minuto depois, a mulher retornou.

- Sinto muito, monsieur Cullen - se desculpou madame Fontaineau humildemente. Dirigiu-se para Bella, roçando Edward em seu caminho, e agarrou as mãos trêmulas da jovem.

- Madame Cullen, é meu sobrinho e às vezes se comporta como uma criatura estúpida. Mas, ai, madame - acrescentou encolhendo os ombros -, obviamente é francês.

A mulher pôs-se a rir e Bella olhou seu marido com os olhos ainda abertos e inseguros. Este se encontrou com seu olhar e arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido, sem sorrir, o que fez supor a Bella que ainda continuava zangado.

- Por favor, por aqui, madame Cullen. - A costureira sorriu agarrando-a pelo braço. - Começaremos pela seleção de tecidos para as combinações - anunciou. Logo a empurrou para que a acompanhasse para umas estantes repletas de cilindros de musselinas transparentes, linhos e cambraias. – Posso sugerir a musselina para uso diário e as cambraias delicadas para ocasiões especiais? São muito suaves para uma pele tão encantadora como a sua.

Bella procurou o olhar de seu marido uma vez mais. Edward estava a seu lado, apoiado a uma mesa, de braços cruzados. Sua expressão não mudou com o olhar de sua esposa e Bella temeu que estivesse zangado com ela. Afastou o olhar nervoso e voltou a virar-se para a mulher.

- Não importa - murmurou a jovem docemente -, faça o que achar melhor.

Madame Fontaineau olhou para o capitão para receber sua aprovação e sorriu ao recordar com o que cuidado o homem tinha selecionado a roupa interior para a moça. Para obter sua aprovação as combinações deviam ser da melhor qualidade, suaves e transparentes. Não podia esquecê-lo ao fazer estas novas.

É muito possessivo com sua jovem esposa, pensou ao recordar sua recente explosão de gênio. Terá que brigar com muitos homens para afastá-los dela. É uma moça inocente, mas muito sedutora. Teria sido melhor para ele que se apaixonasse por mim.

- Capitão Cullen, se acompanhar a madame ao provador poderemos começar a selecionar os vestidos - observou a francesa. - Tenho alguns bonitos esboços de última moda.

Voltou-se resolutamente e guiou-os para a parte traseira da loja, através das cortinas pelo corredor e até um pequeno aposento abarrotado de tecidos e de costura. Trouxe uma cadeira e indicou a Edward que se sentasse. Depois se voltou para o Bella.

- Madame, se me permitir, desabotoarei o vestido e, tão logo o tenhamos tirado, começaremos a tomar medidas, certo? - comentou a senhora.

A jovem lhe deu as costas e esperou em silêncio que madame Fontaineau desabotoasse o traje. O aposento, apenas maior que uma cama, estava tão abarrotado de tecidos que quase não havia lugar para os três. Cada vez que Bella se movia no diminuto cubículo, roçava as pernas de Edward com suas saias. Além disso, tinha que permanecer diante dele, pois não havia mais espaço e podia tocá-la apenas estendendo o braço.

A costureira tomou medidas exatas, utilizando a cinta métrica com assombrosa habilidade. Bella levantou os braços, ergueu as costas, arregaçou as saias, seguindo as indicações da mulher.

- Agora, madame encolherá o estômago - continuou a costureira, colocando a cinta ao redor de seus quadris.

Bella levantou os olhos acima da cabeça da senhora e viu Edward segurar uma risada. Já não lhe importava se continuava zangado com ela.

Contrariada, respondeu à mulher:

- É impossível.

Madame Fontaincau se deixou cair para trás, sentando-se sobre seus pés. Durante uns instantes se perguntou como era possível que a petite tivesse esse pequeno problema. Finalmente um sorriso de confiança torceu seus lábios.

- Madame está grávida, não é? - perguntou.

-Sim - admitiu Bella a contra gosto, ruborizando-se.

- Mas isto é maravilhoso - murmurou madame Fontaineau. Olhou Edward de soslaio. - Monsieur é um papai orgulhoso não é?

- Posso assegurar-lhe, madame Fontaineau – respondeu Edward.

A costureira riu brandamente. Não tem a menor duvida de que o menino é dele, pensou. Responde sem problemas nem demoras. Talvez a jovem não seja tão inocente como indica seu aspecto.

- Ah, monsieur, faz com que me sinta bem - acrescentou em voz alta. – Não se ruborizou nem gaguejou ao admitir que você é o pai. Isso é bom. Não há culpa em um homem que responde pelo que faz. - Lançou a Bella um rápido olhar de avaliação e se virou para ele. - E sua esposa vai ser uma das mulheres mais encantadoras não é, monsieur?

Edward examinou a sua mulher lentamente e seus olhos brilharam com uma estranha luz.

- Das mais formosas - concordou com prazer.

Veja isso!, disse a si mesma, madame Fontaineau. Já está impaciente para levá-la de novo para sua cama . A petite madame não permanecerá muito tempo sem um filho dele em seu ventre. Fará bom uso dela. Quem era ela!

- Fica bem em madame a combinação que lhe fiz não é? - comentou a Edward, que devorava a sua esposa com o olhar. - Tem o corpo de uma deusa: seios arredondados, cintura estreita, perfeita para as mãos de um homem e os quadris e pernas _olalá_.

Bella fechou os olhos profundamente envergonhada. Sentia-se como uma escrava que estava sendo vendida a um homem... a este homem... com a finalidade de lhe dar prazer. Esperava que a cravassem e examinassem em qualquer momento. Mas era de seu corpo do que madame Fontaineau falava tão livremente, como de uma escrava. Essa mulher não tinha nenhum direito de degradá-la ou a seu corpo dessa forma. O corpo de uma mulher era algo sagrado, um pouco privado, ao qual se devia um respeito e não algo que pudesse ser manchado tão facilmente. Não fora feita para ser tratada ou vendida como se fosse uma escrava.

Apertou as mandíbulas, muito zangada, e abriu os olhos encontrando-se com os de Edward no espelho. O tempo se deteve. O olhar do homem apanhou o da jovem. Quando Edward baixou a vista até os seios da moça fazendo com que fosse perfeitamente consciente da transparência de sua roupa interior, ela não pôde deixar de contemplar seu rosto. Seu olhar produziu no corpo de Bella um estranho tremor que a debilitou, até quase desmaiar, e a fez sentir-se terrivelmente estranha.

Sem o ianque lhe indicando que continuasse a tirar medidas, madame Fontaineau se incorporou, uma vez mais em seu papel de mulher de negócios.

- Vou procurar os esboços. Se madame deseja voltar a por o vestido, o abotoarei quando retornar - comentou e saiu da habitação.

Bella afastou o olhar do espelho e agarrou o vestido. Completamente aturdida, o vestiu, colocou os braços nas mangas e os cruzou para evitar que caísse, esperando a volta de madame Fontaineau. De repente viu, aterrorizada, como Edward se aproximava dela, afastava suas saias e as apanhava entre as pernas. Bella o olhou perplexa. Seu coração começou a pulsar aceleradamente e Edward, ao dar-se conta, pôs-se a rir contemplando o busto que tremia sob o vestido.

- Por que esse medo, gatinha? – inquiriu. - A única coisa que desejo é abotoar-lhe o vestido.

Numa reação nervosa, a moça levou as mãos ao decote tentando ocultar seus seios de seu marido, que as afastou ainda rindo.

- Não há nenhuma necessidade de que se cubra, meu amor – comentou. - Só meus olhos estão aqui para te olhar.

- Por favor - suspirou Bella quase sem fôlego. – Madame Fontaineau está a ponto de retornar.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Se me obrigar a prejudicar a sua volta, tudo o que madame Fontaineau verá é a um homem abotoando o vestido a sua esposa – observou Edward.

Bella voltou-se imediatamente, ouvindo a risada divertida de seu marido. Ainda estava abotoando o vestido quando chegou a costureira.

- Trouxe todos os esboços que tenho - comentou a senhora. – Como verão, há muito para escolher.

Madame Fontaineau desocupou uma mesa e pôs a pilha de desenhos sobre ela, deixando Bella aprisionada entre esta e as pernas de seu marido.

Uma vez Edward tendo terminado de abotoar, a jovem se sentou no chão e começou a estudar os desenhos. Havia muitos que gostou, mas duvidava de que seu marido quisesse gastar uma soma de dinheiro tão grande nela. Olhou-os com desejo e suspirou.

- Não tem algum vestido mais simples e menos caro que estes? - perguntou à mulher.

A costureira ficou sem fala, muito assombrada. Edward se inclinou para frente, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro nu de Bella.

- Meu amor, posso comprá-los tranqüilamente - afirmou dando uma olhada nos esboços.

Madame Fontaineau suspirou aliviada. O capitão tinha um gosto excelente e caro em questão de roupa. Não ia permitir que sua mulher pensasse no dinheiro num momento como este. O capitão podia se permitir comprar um guarda-roupa luxuoso, então, qual tinha sido a intenção da jovem? Se ela fosse Bella, teria escolhido os vestidos mais bonitos sem pensar duas vezes.

- Como parece muito tímida na hora de gastar meu dinheiro – afirmou Edward docemente -, ajudarei-a a selecionar seu vestuário... se não for inconveniente.

Bella se apressou a sacudir a cabeça, nervosa por sentir a mão sobre o ombro. Os longos dedos eram como línguas de fogo sobre sua pele nua. Edward os apoiava sobre sua clavícula e seus seios sem dar importância e sem perceber a reação que estavam provocando nela. A jovem estava começando a ter dificuldade para respirar.

_Faz isso de propósito para me atormentar_, pensou Bella. _Sabe que o temo_.

O homem a tinha presa: a coxa era como uma rocha sobre sua omoplata; a mão, como um peso de chumbo que a mantinha no chão; a cabeça e os ombros, surgindo por cima dela para dissuadir qualquer idéia de levantar-se. Estava presa em sua armadilha, como uma mosca em uma teia de aranha. Entretanto, a imagem que dava ao exterior era bem diferente. Parecia estar sentada carinhosamente aos pés de seu marido, feliz de sentir as mãos sobre ela.

Edward apontou um dos esboços.

- Este ficará bem em seda azul, da cor dos olhos de minha esposa. Tem o mesmo tom? - inquiriu.

Madame Fontaineau estudou primeiro os olhos de Bella, depois sorriu abertamente.

- _Oui, monsieur_, são de cor azul safira. Será como deseja - replicou.

- Excelente – respondeu Edward. Depois assinalou outro esboço. – Este não, se perderia entre tantos outros.

- _Oui, monsieur_ - concordou madame Fontaineau. Como sempre estava escolhendo com perfeição. Quando não o tinha feito? O homem sabia como vestir uma mulher.

Afastou outro desenho, alegando que o vestido era muito berrante. Outros cinco foram escolhidos. Outros dois recusados.

Bella observava, fascinada, incapaz de pronunciar uma só palavra. Não podia estar mais que de acordo com tudo o que Edward tinha escolhido. E todos os que tinham sido desprezados, ela mesma tinha rezado para que o fossem. Seu sentido da cor a deixou pasmada. Devia admitir que escolhia melhor que ela.

Muitos outros vestidos foram rapidamente escolhidos e amostras de diferentes materiais anexados a eles. Não ficou nenhum detalhe por determinar. Escolheram sedas, malhas de lã, veludos, brocados, musselinas, gazes de algodão. Bella perdeu a conta. Escolheram fitas, azeviches, contas e peles como cós e adornos. Examinaram cuidadosamente os encaixes e os elegeram. Bella estava assombrada diante da grande quantidade de roupa que Edward tinha comprado, é claro muita mais do que ela mesma tinha esperado. Para Bella era difícil admitir que seu marido pudesse ser tão generoso com ela. Entretanto, os vestidos foram encomendados.

- Está de acordo com tudo, querida? - perguntou Edward docemente.

Bella sabia que seria igual se não estivesse de acordo. Tinha comprado todos os vestidos para dar prazer a si mesmo. Mas estava de acordo com tudo. Como poderia não estar tendo sido tão bem escolhidos? Bella concordou.

- Você foi mais que generoso - murmurou. Edward a olhou. Estava sentado acima dela, desfrutando sem restrição da vista de seu busto. Morria de vontade de deslizar a mão por debaixo do vestido e acariciar a pele sedosa.

- Minha esposa necessita de um vestido para usar agora – observou afastando os olhos dela. - Tem algum um pouco mais adequado para ela que seja mais conservador que o que está usando agora?

Madame Fontaineau assentiu.

- _Oui, monsieur_ – respondeu. - Tenho um vestido que terminei justamente ontem. Vou pegá-lo agora mesmo. Pode ser o que está procurando.

Saiu rapidamente da habitação e voltou pouco tempo com um traje de veludo azul. Tinha mangas longas e ajustadas e uma gola de cetim branco, muito recatada. Os punhos eram debruados também em cetim branco.

- É em algo assim que tinha pensado? - inquiriu a costureira sustentando-o no alto.

- Sim – respondeu Edward. – Embrulhe-o, vamos levá-lo. Agora devemos nos ocupar dos acessórios. Deverá ter tudo preparado para dentro de dez dias.

A senhora ficou boquiaberta.

- Mas, _monsieur_, isso é impossível! – protestou. - Pelo menos um mês, por favor.

- Sinto muito, madame. Zarpamos dentro de quinze dias – argumentou Edward. - Dentro de cinco dias voltarei com minha esposa para que os prove e, dentro de dez, quero que tudo esteja preparado e a bordo. Terá um benefício extra se estiver tudo terminado e bem costurado. Se não, você o perde. Pode fazê-lo?

Madame Fontaineau não podia deixar escapar um pedido como esse. Até mesmo tendo que compartilhar alguns dos benefícios com outras costureiras, continuaria ganhando uma importante soma de dinheiro. Colocaria todas suas amigas e familiares costurando a partir de agora, mas o teria pronto a tempo. O homem fez um bom trato, pois estava acostumado a dar ordens que fossem acatadas. Era realmente digno de admiração; não aceitava nada que não fosse o melhor.

- Será como deseja, _monsieur_ - afirmou finalmente a mulher.

- Então, está decidido – concluiu Edward. - Agora devemos acabar de confeccionar seu vestuário, meu amor - comentou a Bella com um aperto no braço.

Ajudou-a a se levantar e a colocar a capa por cima dos ombros.

_Pouco_ depois partiram. Madame Fontaineau ficou na porta os observando se afastar.

_Madame é muito mais esperta que eu_ - concluiu em silencio. - _Ao pedir menos, obteve mais. E ele está feliz por ter comprado o melhor. Todas deveríamos ser tão ardilosas quanto ela._

Voltou-se e batendo palmas, chamou:

- Claudette, Michele, Raoul, Marie! Venham depressa. Temos muito trabalho para fazer.

* * *

_**Gente gostaram... porque eu amo essa historia ela está entre as minhas top five, sabe kkkkk... Mas gente a Bella é inocente mesmo... e praticamente uma criança temerosa, mas depois de ser criada por aquela criatura maligna da tia dela, dá pra entender né? Mas o que vocês estam achando do Edward? Ele sente um desejo maluco por ela, e isso o irrita mais que tudo... mas não é facil, não em ter que brigar com ladrões, um ex- admirador, e até com um rapaizinho. Não é facil... mais tem muita coisa para acontecer, e se lembrem as palavras de Lady Alice: "O amor e odio são duas faces da mesma moeda" e perdoem o Edward, pelas coisas que ão acontecer mais a frente, tudo isso vai ajudar a Bella a amadurecer. Robsteijoooosssssss... Até Quinta...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi amore di mi vida... Desculpe gente não ter postado antes... eu tenho Cefaleia tensional, e quando tenho crises, não consigo nem levantar, tenho essa enxaqueca que me mata de dor, e me derruba por dias, então agora que melhorou um pouco e consigo andar sem desmaiar e vomitar, estou postando... Boa leitura... nos Vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Damas vestidas estranhamente e finos cavalheiros abarrotavam as lojas de Londres, empurrando uns aos outros como única forma de avançar entre a multidão. Bella se animou ao lembrar-se da infância e dos passeios com o pai por essas mesmas lojas. Agora conversava alegremente com os lojistas, provava estúpidos chapéus, olhava-se nos espelhos rindo bobamente, saltava de um lado a outro enfeitiçando a todos aqueles que tinha a sorte de poder contemplá-la. Edward permanecia em silencio atrás dela, observando-a. Unicamente concordava com os lojistas quando Bella provava algo que contava com sua aprovação. A seguir, pagava. Mesmo quando a jovem o segurava inconscientemente pela mão e puxava-o para o interior de uma loja, permitia-o sem repreendê-la.

Mas Bella nunca pedia nada, tampouco esperava que ele comprasse. Divertia-se tão somente olhando. Não tinha podido desfrutar deste prazer a muitíssimo tempo. Observou às imponentes damas que desfilavam ante ela. Ria ao ver seus pequenos e obesos maridos correrem atrás delas, tentando alcançá-las. Seus olhos brilhavam e sorria constantemente. Deixava-se levar pela multidão, feliz, e girava a cabeça despreocupadamente de um lado a outro, agitando as tranças e fazendo com que todos os homens pousassem os olhos nela.

Estava entardecendo, quando Bella ficou olhando muito silenciosa e pensativa para um berço de madeira que havia em uma loja. Tocou-o com mãos trêmulas e acariciou a madeira suave. Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Edward. Uma vez mais, sentia-se insegura.

Edward se aproximou dela e observou o objeto, sopesando a possibilidade de comprá-lo. Comprovou sua resistência.

- Há um melhor na minha casa - disse por fim, ainda inspecionando-o. - Era meu, mas continua resistente e capaz de suportar um bebê. Faz muito tempo que Hatti deseja utilizá-lo.

- Hatti? - inquiriu a jovem.

- É minha governanta, uma enorme mulher de cor – respondeu. - Está na casa desde que nasci.

Edward se virou e saiu lentamente da loja. Bella seguiu-o e se colocou junto a ele, enquanto chamava uma carruagem. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz era áspera.

- Hatti esteve esperando com impaciência, ao menos durante quinze anos, que me casasse e tivesse filhos - comentou olhando-a às escondidas. - Estou convencido de que não caberá em si de alegria quando vir você, tendo em conta que já terá bastante barriga quando chegarmos em casa.

Muito inibida, Bella tampou a barriga com a capa.

- Você ia se casar quando retornasse. O que vai acontecer? – perguntou a jovem. - Certamente Hatti ficará zangada comigo por ter usurpado o lugar de sua prometida.

- Não, absolutamente - respondeu bruscamente e deu uma olhada à carruagem que se estava aproximando.

Seus gestos indicaram a Bella que o turno de perguntas tinha terminado e se perguntou qual seria a razão pela qual seu marido estava tão seguro de que a mulher de cor não se zangaria com ela. Parecia-lhe que não era isso o que iria ocorrer.

A carruagem parou defronte eles e Edward deu ao condutor o nome da estalagem. Depois, colocou os pacotes e estendeu a mão a Bella para ajudá-la a subir. A jovem se deixou cair no assento, exausta. As compras tinham minado suas forças e agora desejava meter-se na cama e deixar-se levar pelo quase sempre agradável mundo dos sonhos.

Edward estudou durante longo tempo a pequena e escura cabeça que se apoiava sobre seu ombro, antes de deslizar seu braço ao redor dela e encostá-la contra seu peito. Bella suspirou satisfeita, imersa em seus sonhos, e colocou sua mão no regaço de seu marido. Este podia sentir sua respiração no pescoço. Ficou pálido e de repente começou a tremer. Amaldiçoou-se por deixar que uma simples menina o afetasse daquele jeito. Bella era capaz de provocar o caos em seu interior. Sentia-se como um menino a ponto de ter sua primeira relação sexual. No momento estava com calor e suava, ao mesmo tempo em que gelava de frio e tremia. Não era uma sensação normal para ele, um homem que sempre tinha desfrutado das mulheres sem dar maior importância, que as havia possuído a sua vontade, que tinha tido prazer fazendo amor. Agora tinha que dar uma lição nessa garota e mal podia manter as mãos afastadas dela. Onde estava seu julgamento frio e lógico, seu autocontrole?

Precipitara-se ao jurar que jamais a trataria como uma esposa? E depois, ao saber que já não poderia fazê-lo tinha percebido repentinamente que a única coisa que desejava era possuí-la? Mas sempre a tinha desejado, mesmo quando acreditara que jamais a voltaria a ver.

O que lhe estava acontecendo? Era uma mulher suficientemente velha para levar um filho no ventre. Tinha que estar em um lugar seguro, com alguém que a mimasse, e não ali com ele, a ponto de converter-se em mãe.

Mas o fato era inegável. Desejava fazer amor. Desejava possuí-la imediatamente. Não podia privar-se dela nem um momento mais. Quanto tempo poderia agüentar tendo-a junto a ele e vendo-a em diferentes estados de nudez sem deitar-se sobre ela e satisfazer seus desejos? Mas não podia lhe fazer amor, não importava quanto o desejasse. Não podia deixar que suas ameaças se desvanecessem. Tinha jurado que pagaria por tê-lo intimidado e demônios se o faria! Ninguém podia chantageá-lo e partir tranqüilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. O demônio que convivia em seu interior se encarregaria de não deixar que o vencessem, e esse demônio se chamava orgulho.

Era só uma mulher e todas eram iguais. Conseguiria afastá-la de sua mente. Não tinha conhecido ainda nenhuma que não tivesse podido esquecer. Mas Bella era diferente, e não era justo afirmar o contrário. As outras tinham sido companheiras dispostas, desejosas nos prazeres do amor e peritas em seus jogos. Entretanto, esta era uma jovem inocente a quem ele tinha arrebatado a virgindade, completamente alheia ao gênero masculino e às histórias de amor. Agora era sua esposa e estava grávida de seu filho. Esse único fato a fazia diferente às demais.

Como ia esquecer que era sua mulher? Se fosse uma garota vulgar, possivelmente poderia afastá-la de sua mente, mas como podia fazê-lo sendo tão formosa, completamente desejável e estando sempre tão próxima a ele?

Antes de poder responder a suas próprias perguntas, a carruagem se deteve em frente à estalagem. Era noite e podiam ouvir alegres gargalhadas e gente cantando no interior. Mas Bella continuava adormecida em seus braços.

- Bella - chamou-a em voz baixa. - Quer que a leve até o quarto?

Bella se mexeu apoiada ao seu peito.

- Como? - perguntou ainda sonolenta.

- Quer que a leve no colo? - repetiu Edward. A jovem abriu os olhos, piscando lentamente, ainda sedada pelos efeitos do sono.

- Não - respondeu sonolenta. Mas não fez nenhum esforço para levantar-se.

Edward se pôs a rir suavemente, colocando a mão sobre a dela.

- Se insistir, meu amor, podemos dar outra volta pela cidade - brincou.

Bella soltou um grito repentino e despertou imediatamente. Afastou a mão e se endireitou muito erguida. O olhar de Edward carregado de desejo fez com que corasse e que desejasse desaparecer. Tentou sair da carruagem tropeçando nele e quase caiu no chão de cabeça ao abrir a porta. Foi a rápida reação de Edward que evitou a queda. Pôs o braço na frente dela para segurá-la e levantou-a de novo, sentando-a em seu colo.

- O que tentava fazer? – gritou. - Matar-se?

Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Oh, me deixe em paz! – gritou. – Deixe-me em paz! Odeio-o! Odeio-o!

O rosto de Edward ficou tenso.

- Estou certo que sim, querida - observou rindo maliciosamente. – Além de tudo, se não tivesse me conhecido, ainda continuaria vivendo com sua tia gorda, suportando seus abusos, tentando esconder o corpo embainhado em vestidos doze vezes maior, esfregando e esfregando até te romper as costas, agarrando a escassa comida que desprezaram, contente de encontrar amparo em seu exíguo canto e ficando velha com a virgindade intacta, sem saber jamais o que significa ser mãe! Sim, fui muito cruel ao afastá-la dessa vida tão agradável. Foi muito feliz ali e devo me amaldiçoar por ter forçado você a deixá-la. - Fez uma pausa, logo prosseguiu com mais crueldade. – Não sabe o quanto me arrependo de me ter sentido tentado por seu corpo de mulher, sem ter me dado conta, primeiro, de que ainda era uma menina. Agora a tenho pendurada ao pescoço para sempre e isso não me agrada absolutamente nada, cada vez que penso nisso. Teria sido melhor que tivessem me castrado faz tempo e me deixassem viver em paz!

De repente, os ombros de Bella desabaram e rompeu a chorar sentindo toda a miséria do mundo em seu interior. Todo seu corpo tremeu com seu pranto, e mugiu como uma menina abandonada. Não desejava ser uma carga para ele, um peso morto para suportar, odiar e nunca querer. Não tinha nascido para isso.

Ao observar como o pequeno corpo se agitava, Edward perdeu todo o desejo de feri-la. Um gesto sério cruzou seu rosto e sua boca. Uma enorme pressão lhe oprimiu o peito, enquanto procurava seu lenço sem êxito.

- Onde colocou meu lenço? - perguntou suspirando. - Não o encontro.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e conteve a respiração enquanto se endireitava sentada sobre seus joelhos.

- Não sei - murmurou tristemente, sem poder pensar com clareza. Secou as lágrimas com a prega do vestido ao mesmo tempo em que procurava nos bolsos. Enquanto isso, o condutor da carruagem se aproximou e olhou de soslaio para o interior.

- Posso fazer algo pela dama? - ofereceu-se, hesitante. – Ouvi-a chorar. Rompe-me o coração ouvir uma mulher chorar.

Edward franziu o sobrolho, olhou o homem e continuou procurando seu lenço.

- Não necessitamos de ajuda, senhor - respondeu educadamente. - Minha esposa está um pouco zangada comigo porque não permito que sua mãe venha viver conosco. Ficará bem quando compreender que suas lágrimas não vão mudar minha decisão.

O condutor sorriu.

- Nesse caso, senhor, deixo-o com ela. Sei muito bem o que é viver com a mãe de uma esposa. Deveria ter sido tão inflexível quanto você quando me casei com a minha. Agora não teria essa velha bruxa na minha casa. - Dirigiu-se para os cavalos, enquanto Edward tirava o lenço de Bella de entre os seios desta e, depois de lhe enxugar as lágrimas segurou-o no alto para que soasse o nariz.

- Sente-se melhor? – inquiriu. – Já podemos ir para o quarto?

Enquanto a moça assentia com a cabeça, lhe escapou um suspiro. Edward deixou o lenço onde o tinha encontrado e lhe deu um tapinha no traseiro.

- Então deixe que me levante – disse. - Ajudarei você a sair da carruagem.

A estalagem, ruidosa e animada, estava repleta de tipos bêbados e prostitutas que riam estridentemente com o ordinário e atrevido senso de humor dos marinheiros. Edward caminhou diante da jovem, ocultando seu rosto sulcado pelas lágrimas, dos olhares curiosos, e a conduziu até o quarto. Ben tinha permanecido sentado junto à lareira. Ao vê-los, levantou-se de um salto e os acompanhou até seus aposentos. Edward abriu a porta para a jovem entrar. Depois, dirigiu-se a seu criado, que o escutava atentamente, e deu uma série de ordens. Uma vez que seu capitão entrou no dormitório, Ben partiu disposto a cumprir com suas obrigações. Edward fechou a porta atrás dele e olhou a sua esposa, que inclinada sobre o lavatório, estava refrescando o rosto.

- Ben foi em busca de uma bandeja de comida - comentou o capitão. - Eu não ficarei para jantar. E preferiria que não abandonasse o quarto na minha ausência. Não estaria a salvo, desprotegida. Se necessitar de algo, Ben estará lá fora. Peça-lhe o que necessitar.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar de incerteza por cima do ombro.

- Obrigada - murmurou.

Edward partiu sem pronunciar uma palavra mais, deixando-a só e desalentada, com o olhar fixo na porta.

A moça sentiu no interior um movimento que lembrava as asas de uma mariposa, quase irreal por sua fragilidade. Caiu na cama e permaneceu muito quieta coberta pelo edredom. Temia fazer qualquer movimento e esperava que a sensação desaparecesse. Estirada na escuridão, sorriu para si mesma. Uma vez mais voltou a senti-lo, esta vez com mais intensidade. Deslizou a mão até seu ventre, como se estivesse em um sonho, e seus pensamentos se esclareceram repentinamente.

Não era fácil saber que ele tinha razão, pensou. Teria sido impossível fugir da casa sem ser vista, não importava quão bem o tivesse planejado. _Vigiavam-me muito de perto. Teria passado a vida ali se ele não me tivesse levado consigo e me tivesse dado seu filho_.

Sentiu de novo aquele revôo sob sua mão.

_Então agora estou a ponto de me transformar em mãe e ele se odeia e amaldiçoa por isso. Mas tem que ser deste modo? É tão difícil mostrar amabilidade e gratidão sabendo que odeia o chão que piso e que preferiria deixar de ser um homem antes que ter que se encarregar de mim? Apesar do ódio que sente por mim, foi atento. Agora devo mostrar que não sou uma menina e que estou agradecida. Mas não vai ser fácil. Assusta-me e sou tão covarde..._

Bella ouviu seus passos na escuridão, Edward se moveu silenciosamente pelo quarto enquanto se despia, unicamente iluminado pela luz do pátio, que mostrava o caminho. Deslizou na cama, junto a ela, e se virou para a porta. Uma vez mais, o dormitório ficou em silêncio e Bella só pôde ouvir o som de sua respiração.

Na manhã seguinte, antes de abrir os olhos, Bella sentiu o barulho da chuva. Um forte e intenso aguaceiro que afugentava os pedestres, afastando-os das ruas de Londres. Um dilúvio que limpava o ar. Era a estação das chuvas e as pessoas perguntavam se algum dia acabariam.

O homem que tinha a seu lado se moveu, e Bella abriu os olhos. Edward afastou os lençóis e se sentou na cama. Ela fez o mesmo primeiro e logo, levantou-se, atraindo a atenção de seu marido, que franziu o cenho.

- Não é preciso que se levante agora - resmungou irritado. - Tenho que comprovar umas coisas relacionadas com a carga e não posso te levar comigo.

- Vai sair já? - perguntou insegura, temendo sua reação.

- Não. Não imediatamente - respondeu ele. - Antes de ir me banharei e tomarei o café da manhã.

- Então, se não se incomodar - disse a jovem docemente -, preferiria me levantar.

- Faça o que te agradar - grunhiu Edward em voz baixa. - Tanto faz para mim.

Trouxeram-lhe água quente para seu banho. Quando ficaram a sós, Edward se meteu na tina de metal. Estava de mau humor. Bella se aproximou da banheira assustada e lhe ofereceu seus serviços. Estava tão nervosa que quase não podia nem pensar, e lhe tremiam as mãos. Arrebatou a esponja e Edward a olhou surpreso.

- O que quer? - perguntou impaciente. - O gato comeu sua língua?

Bella inalou ar intensamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu... eu... me agradaria ajudar você em seu banho - conseguiu dizer.

A expressão de Edward se agravou.

- Não é necessário – resmungou. - Veste-se. Se desejar, pode tomar o café da manhã comigo lá embaixo.

Bella se afastou nervosa da banheira. Edward não queria saber nada dela essa manhã, tinha ficado muito claro. Tinha que permanecer separada dele para não irritá-lo mais e não o perturbar com sua presença.

Deslocou-se silenciosamente pelo quarto, recolhendo a roupa interior que tinha lavado depois de seu banho da noite anterior e a vestiu, ainda um pouco úmida. Tirou a camisola em um canto, atrás dele, e vestiu o vestido azul que tinha comprado. Mas, igual ao vestido vermelho, abotoava-se pelas costas e, embora o tentasse, não conseguiu mais que chegar a alguns poucos colchetes.

_Pois terei que ir com o vestido desabotoado_, decidiu muito teimosa. _Não penso pedir que me abotoe isso. Não quero ser um peso para ele._

Começou a desembaraçar o cabelo com as mãos, enquanto Edward acabava de banhar-se. Finalmente, ele saiu da tina, secou-se bruscamente com a toalha e começou a vestir-se, tudo isso sem olhar nenhuma só vez em direção a Bella. Unicamente se voltou para procurar uma camisa limpa que havia atrás dela na mesa. Com o coração na boca, Bella se afastou cautelosamente dele, temendo incomodá-lo. Entretanto, seu movimento, não só chamou a atenção de Edward, mas também o enfureceu.

- Tem que ser tão endemoniadamente assustadiça? - acusou-a. - Não vou fazer lhe mal.

Bella permaneceu paralisada ante seu olhar.

- O... o... sinto - murmurou, aterrada. - Não queria me pôr no seu caminho.

Edward suspirou e agarrou a camisa violentamente.

- Tanto faz que se ponha no meu caminho ou que se esconda de mim. Asseguro que não vou pôr a mão em cima de ti como sua tia. Nunca bati numa mulher e não penso começar agora.

Bella o olhou insegura, sem saber se movia-se ou ficava onde estava. Edward tentou dar o laço na gravata-borboleta, puxou-a muito zangado, mas não conseguiu devido a seu evidente mau humor. Seguindo um impulso, Bella se aproximou dele e afastou-lhe as mãos. Edward a observou, perplexo, mas Bella não o olhou. Com dedos trêmulos, voltou a colocá-la e atou como tinha feito tantas vezes para seu pai. Uma vez perfeitamente colocado e amarrado, agarrou seu colete da cadeira e o segurou no alto. Edward, ainda com o cenho franzido, deslizou os braços nele. A jovem, armada de coragem, atreveu-se a ir ainda mais longe e se dispôs a pegar o casaco. Sabia que Edward estava inquieto e que preferia se vestir sozinho. Já estava a ponto de alcançá-lo, quando Edward fez um gesto para que se detivesse.

- Não importa - disse em tom áspero. - Posso fazê-lo sozinho. Pega a escova e arrume o cabelo.

A jovem obedeceu imediatamente. Enquanto o escovava, Edward se aproximou dela por detrás e começou a lhe abotoar o vestido. Quando terminou, Bella agradeceu com um tímido sorriso. Edward a olhou e ela, ao notar seu olhar, sentiu que, tal como o dia, seu coração brilhava resplandecente.

Nos dias seguintes, Bella passou a maior parte do tempo encerrada no quarto, com a certeza de que Ben estava em um lugar próximo. Via seu marido pelas manhãs, quando ele se levantava para banhar-se e vestir-se, e tomavam o café da manhã juntos. Logo ele partia e permanecia fora até altas horas da noite, muito depois dela se deitar. Sempre chegava sem fazer ruído e se despia na escuridão com supremo cuidado para não despertá-la. Mas toda vez, ela abria os olhos durante instantes e, ao vê-lo, sentia-se segura sabendo-se acompanhada por seu marido.

Era já a quinta manhã e o dia a dia se converteu em uma rotina relaxada. O humor sério de Edward ao despertar suavizava-se cada manhã com o banho de água quente. Às vezes, enquanto lhe esfregava as costas, ficava imóvel durante um longo momento. Uma concessão sem dúvida muito apreciada por ambos. Esses interlúdios matinais eram doces e tranqüilos para Bella. Desfrutavam um do outro em silêncio. Uma palavra ocasional e os breves serviços que mutuamente se ofereciam, convertiam o dia de Bella em fácil e suportável. Edward afinal era depois de tudo, um homem dócil. Antes de partir depois do café da manhã, depositava um beijo marital na testa de sua esposa. Depois partia para cumprir com seus afazeres cotidianos.

Aquela tardia manhã de outubro começou como sempre. Com a mão sobre o braço de Edward, desceram ao salão para tomar o café da manhã e sentaram-se em sua habitual mesa de canto. Seguindo o costume, a gorda estalajadeira trouxe-lhes, bocejando, café puro antes da comida. Edward adoçou o seu e Bella lhe adicionou abundante nata e açúcar. Logo a primeira comida do dia foi disposta sobre a mesa: uma enorme terrina de bolo de porco e dois abundantes pratos de batatas fritas com ovos e presunto. Também havia pão quente com manteiga e mel. Bella olhou o bolo e os ovos. Estremeceu. Afastou ambos os pratos e escolheu um pedaço de pão para untar e mordiscar.

Apesar de não ser sua infusão preferida, sorveu o café lentamente para acalmar o estômago agitado.

- Combinei as provas de vestuário para esta tarde – comentou Edward, cortando uma parte do pão. - Voltarei às duas. Peça ao Ben para que tenha uma carruagem nos esperando.

Bella murmurou uma resposta obediente, e se inclinou para dar um gole no café enquanto ele a acariciava com indiferença. Sempre que a observava desse modo tão pouco atento, a serenidade de Bella se alterava e se sumia num estado febril. Quando o homem estava perto dela, sua língua se paralisava e a construção de qualquer resposta inteligente se tornava uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

Permaneceu sentada, observando-o de soslaio, até que Edward terminou de comer. Estava vestido de azul marinho. O rígido pescoço do casaco era bordado com fio dourado. Sua camisa e colete, de um branco imaculado, estavam perfeitamente colocados e desprendiam um ligeiro aroma a colônia. Estava impecavelmente vestido, como era habitual nele, e era tão atraente que todas as mulheres ficavam desarmadas. Bella se surpreendeu ao descobrir que tampouco lhe era indiferente.

- Rasgou o punho da camisa que usava ontem - disse, afastando o prato e limpando os lábios. - Me agradaria muito que costurasse. Ben não é muito hábil com agulha - voltou-se para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Suponho que você sim.

Bella sorriu e corou, feliz por seu marido precisar de seus serviços.

- A costura é uma das primeiras coisas que aprende uma senhorita inglesa - afirmou.

- Que afetada é - murmurou.

- Como? - perguntou ela, vacilante. Receava que estivesse zombando uma vez mais. Perguntou-se por que agora ia perder a paciência com ela, se todos esses dias tinham sido muito tranqüilos.

Mas Edward pôs-se a rir e se aproximou dela para lhe tocar um dos cachos que lhe caíam sobre os ombros.

Bella tinha lavado o cabelo no dia anterior. Agora o tinha jogado para trás e amarrado com uma fita, deixando que alguns cachos ficassem soltos e caíssem pelas costas. Os caracóis eram uma tentação muito grande para que não os acariciasse.

- Nada, meu amor- respondeu. - Só pensava com está bem instruída no que se refere aos afazeres de uma mulher.

Bella suspeitou que mofava dela, mas não estava segura e tampouco podia averiguar.

A porta principal da estalagem se abriu. Um jovem alto, enfeitado com um chapéu de três bico com galões e casaco azul entrou. Seu olhar se dirigiu a Edward, cruzou o salão e tirou o chapéu. Enquanto se aproximava, este ergueu a vista e se endireitou na cadeira.

- Bom dia, senhor - disse o jovem arrastando as palavras. Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente em frente à Bella e acrescentou: - Bom dia, senhora.

Edward apresentou o homem como Mike Boniface, o comissário de bordo do Fleetwood, e a Bella como sua esposa. Ante tal revelação, o jovem não mostrou nenhuma surpresa. Bella não teve a menor duvida de que tinha sido informado das repentinas bodas de seu capitão. Não sabia até que ponto conhecia os detalhes, mas desejou que ignorasse a maior parte dos fatos que tinham acontecido e especialmente a data em que tivera lugar o casamento. Quando começasse a dar amostras de seu estado de boa esperança, seriam muitos os que especulariam. Os homens do Fleetwood se perguntariam se seu capitão e a jovem tinham sido amantes antes de ter consumado o matrimônio.

Boniface sorriu abertamente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora.

Bella correspondeu à sua saudação e Edward indicou que tomasse assento.

- Será muito esperar que a esta hora da manhã traga boas notícias do porto, ou há algum assunto urgente que requeira minha atenção? - inquiriu o capitão.

Boniface sacudiu a cabeça. Sorrindo, sentou-se em frente deles, aceitando o café que ofereciam. Edward voltou a sentar-se e se apoiou na cadeira, colocando um braço no encosto da de Bella.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, capitão - assegurou Boniface. - Tudo vai bem. Amanhã abrirão o porto para o fornecimento de Charleston e poderemos carregar. O encarregado diz que se desencadeou uma violenta tormenta invernal no mar do Norte. Teremos que esperar uns seis dias antes de poder levantar âncoras e entrar no mar. É o melhor que podíamos esperar com a escassez de homens experientes que há nestes portos.

Edward exalou um suspiro de alívio.

- Quase tinha perdido a esperança de nos afastar deste porto. Devemos encontrar os homens em toda costa. Estivemos muito tempo aqui e estarão preparados para partir.

- Sim, senhor - disse Boniface, ansioso. Bella não pôde compartilhar o entusiasmo do jovem, pelo contrário, sentiu medo e incerteza. Deixou de pensar no que o homem podia saber. Este era seu lar; não era fácil abandoná-lo e partir para uma terra estranha. Mas na voz de seu marido detectou um tom suave e quente que nunca antes tinha ouvido e compreendeu que estava preparado para ir para casa.

Os dois homens se foram e Bella voltou para o quarto para permanecer ali até a volta do marido. Tal como tinha pedido, Ben trouxe agulha, linha e tesouras de costura. Sentou-se e começou a remendar a camisa, tarefa que achou estranhamente reconfortante. Com a camisa sobre seu regaço e o bebê movendo-se em seu interior, sentiu, por uns instantes, uma doce satisfação, um pouco semelhante ao que deveria ser uma esposa. Deteve-se pensativa, e sua tranqüilidade se quebrou. Logo teria que guardar seus pertences, deixar o que tinha sido até agora seu lar e começar uma perigosa viagem para uma terra nova.

Enfrentava o desconhecido, com um homem que tinha jurado vingar-se dela. Educaria seu filho entre pessoas estranhas que certamente se comportariam com ela de forma hostil. Seria como um pequeno carvalho arrancado do bosque e plantado em uma nova terra. Não tinha a menor idéia se chegaria a fincar raízes e florescer ou se murcharia e morreria.

As lágrimas ameaçaram chegar a seus olhos, mas conseguiu conter-se. Olhou para a janela, levantou-se e ficou de pé frente a ela, estudando a cidade que tão bem conhecia. Pensou na vergonha e na dor que deixava atrás e ergueu a cabeça. Desde esse momento cada dia seria uma nova provocação que ameaçaria fazer em migalhas sua agora diminuída confiança. O único consolo que tinha era que, pelo menos, dirigia-se para um futuro limpo.

Se Deus lhe desse coragem e força, qualidades que necessitava desesperadamente, talvez pudesse converter esse amanhã em algo melhor. Devia lutar com o que lhe trouxesse cada novo dia e sabia que tinha que confiar no futuro para poder enfrentá-lo com generosidade.

Voltou para a costura, sem sentir-se satisfeita, mas com uma nova força em seu interior, a mesma que estava começando a ter.

Bella acabou de remendar a camisa e a deixou cuidadosamente dobrada sobre a cômoda. Um pouco antes, Ben lhe tinha levado um pequeno almoço e agora estava se arrumando para a saída. Uma vez feito isto, dispôs-se a esperar a volta de seu marido. Ben entrou no quarto e informou-lhe que a carruagem os aguardava no pátio. Em algum lugar da cidade, os sinos tocaram as duas e seu eco foi morrendo lentamente até fundir-se com a voz de Edward na rua de baixo. Ao cabo de uns minutos ouviu seus passos na escada, até que finalmente a porta se abriu. Bella saudou-o calidamente com um sorriso.

- Vejo que já está pronta - comentou Edward com aspereza, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho enquanto a olhava com o canto do olho. Tinha uma capa de veludo cinza dobrada sobre o braço. aproximou-se dela e a desdobrou.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

- Não havia nada que me pudesse entreter, Edward - murmurou.

- Então - disse ele ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a capa - ponha isto, pois faz frio e vai precisar de casaco. Pensei que esta capa assentaria melhor que uma das minhas.

Bella pegou-a, pensando que era de Edward. Mas, ao colocá-la sobre os ombros, comprovou que se tratava de uma peça feminina muito cara. Nunca tinha tido uma como essa, nem quando vivia com seu pai. Tocou-a com grande admiração e a alisou.

- Oh, Edward - observou por fim, assombrada -, é linda.

Edward se aproximou para abotoar-lhe as presilhas de seda, mas a jovem estava tão entusiasmada que o impediu de realizar a tarefa. Tão excitada se sentia movendo-se de um lado a outro e inclinando-se para se ver vestida, que no final conseguiu arrancar de seu marido um sorriso.

- Fique quieta, pequeno esquilo, e deixe que termine com isto - ordenou alegremente. - É mais difícil abotoar isto que tentar pegar uma abelha.

Bella riu bobamente e se inclinou por cima das mãos de Edward para admirar a capa fina. Roçou com a cabeça o peito de seu marido e, ao fazê-lo, a doce fragrância do seu cabelo o envolveu.

- E agora já não vejo nem o que estou fazendo - brincou ele.

Bella teve um ataque de riso enquanto aparecia a cabeça por cima dele. Sua alegria estava presente em cada traço de seu rosto. Um sorriso cruzou o semblante de Edward, que desfrutava do alvoroço que o inesperado presente havia trazido para a jovem. Seus olhos se obscureceram.

Instintivamente, Bella colocou a mão sobre o peito de Edward, e ao contato, ambos os corpos se eletrizaram. Seus olhos se encontraram e os sorrisos desvaneceram. As mãos de Edward acabaram a tarefa por si só, e deslizaram, como impulsionadas por uma força estranha, sobre os ombros de Bella até as costas. Atraiu-a para si. Bella se sentiu muito fraca. As pernas tremiam e sua respiração quase parou. Os olhos de Edward a apanharam por instantes e o tempo ficou suspenso no quarto. O relincho de um cavalo e gritos procedentes da rua romperam o feitiço. Edward retirou as mãos e sacudiu sua mente. Voltou a sorrir, tomou a mão e a colocou sobre a dobra do cotovelo.

- Vamos, querida - insistiu com suavidade. - Devemos nos apressar.

Conduziu-a até a saída e escada abaixo até a carruagem. Era um carro pequeno, puxado por um só cavalo. Ao aproximar-se, Ben se desculpou por não ter podido encontrar outro maior e mais confortável.

- Parece que as carruagens maiores já estão ocupadas, capitão - informou-lhe.

Edward pediu que deixasse as desculpas para outro momento e ajudou Bella a subir nela.

- Não tem por que se desculpar, Ben. Esta será suficiente. Vou ficar várias horas fora, de modo que tenha uma mesa preparada com o jantar em nossos aposentos. Há um assunto que deve ser atendido. Minha mulher necessitará de um baú. Encontre um amplo e faça que o subam. - Tirou uma bolsa de seu bolso e a lançou ao criado. - Que seja bonito, Ben - ordenou.

O homem sorriu e fez uma reverência.

- Sim, meu capitão.

Edward subiu à carruagem e se sentou junto a Bella. O carro partiu com uma sacudida e seguiu dando tombos pelas ruas abarrotadas durante todo o trajeto. Bella preferiu apoiar-se sobre seu marido, antes que ser sacudida contra as paredes do veículo. Ao ver que Edward tinha a lapela do casaco levantada, levantou-se e a arrumou até deixá-la perfeita. Edward aceitou a atenção com passividade e, durante o resto do trajeto, permaneceu sentado pensativo e em silêncio. Estava muito consciente da presença de Bella ao seu lado. As suaves curvas de seu magro corpo se apertavam contra o seu. O fresco e limpo aroma do sabão e da água de rosas aderido a ela impregnava seus sentidos até conseguir aturdi-lo.

Madame Fontaineau os esperava na porta de sua loja com um animado falatório e os conduziu imediatamente ao provador.

- Tudo está indo muito bem, capitão Cullen – assegurou. - Muito melhor do que esperava. Não haverá nenhum problema em ter tudo a tempo.

- Então tudo está bem, madame - respondeu Edward, acomodando-se na cadeira que lhe tinha dado amavelmente. - Zarpamos dentro de uma semana.

A mulher riu.

- Não se preocupe, _monsieur_ - o tranqüilizou. - Não tenho nenhuma intenção de o ver zarpar sem os vestidos de madame.

A costureira começou a revisar os trajes alinhavados. Bella se aproximou de Edward, voltou-se e afastou o cabelo para que lhe desabotoasse o vestido. Uma estranha expressão apareceu no semblante de seu marido enquanto levantava as mãos para o vestido. Seus dedos eram um pouco mais torpes do que o normal. Bella tirou o vestido e madame Fontaineau a ajudou a provar o primeiro traje.

- É uma sorte - começou a dizer a senhora muito animada - que a moda seja assim. Com a cintura tão alta, não terá nenhuma dificuldade em usá-los durante vários meses. A alguns, estamos deixando uma boa costura para que possa usá-los inclusive nos últimos meses.

Edward enrugou a testa e fixou o olhar no abdômen de sua mulher. Tinha esquecido por completo seu estado e as circunstâncias que tinham rodeado seu matrimônio.

- Acha que é de seu agrado este vestido, monsieur? – perguntou Madame Fontaineau sobre o traje seguinte. - A cor é muito atraente, não é?

Edward observou o delicado corpo da esposa, quase sem perceber o vestido rosado que tinha posto. Murmurou uma resposta de conformidade e afastou o olhar.

Pouco depois, o vestido foi retirado e Bella falou tranqüilamente com a mulher a respeito das medidas, enquanto Edward a estudava furtivamente. A alça da combinação tinha caído sem que Bella se desse conta. Edward saboreou as esplêndidas curvas de seus seios e a suave pele de seu ombro. Remexeu-se na cadeira ao perceber que a visão o tinha afetado fisicamente.

- Oh, este negro é meu favorito, _monsieur_ - afirmou a costureira minutos mais tarde, enquanto Bella examinava outro traje alinhavado - Quem a não ser você poderia ter pensado que a cor negra é tão elegante, monsieur? Madame está radiante não acha, _monsieur_?

Edward respondeu prontamente e se mexeu na cadeira. Começava a suar. Pouco antes, na estalagem, tinha estado muito perto de quebrar suas promessas. Se tivesse se aproximado um pouco mais, teria esquecido seu orgulho, sua honra e teria traído a palavra. Teria atirado Bella sobre a cama, sem que nada nem ninguém tivesse podido impedir que fizessem amor. De repente, muito irritado ao vê-la vestir-se e despir-se constantemente, sentia-se a ponto de estourar. Não podia suportar aquela tortura por mais tempo. Seu orgulho e suas paixões estavam travando uma terrível batalha e o final da luta era incerto.

Com cenho franzido sacudiu uma penugem que tinha no casaco e observou a pequena sala. Não quis olhar Bella, que voltava a despir-se. Se não acabasse logo, ia converter-se em um animal e não necessitaria mais do que a privacidade parcial da carruagem para demonstrar a Bella quem ele era. Seus gritos não o deteriam. A tormenta que se estava forjando em seu interior estava desatando seus instintos mais primitivos e, se atrevia finalmente a corresponder a eles, estava certo de que o ódio de sua jovem esposa chegaria a alturas inusitadas. Parecia estar tão endemonhadamente encantada com o acerto ao qual tinham chegado que, se sugerisse que lhe permitisse fazer-lhe amor se oporia ferozmente. Mas depois de como se desenvolveu sua primeira experiência quem podia culpá-la? Não queria voltar a comportar-se dessa maneira. Desejava ser atencioso e demonstrar a ela que aqueles atos também podiam lhe proporcionar prazer.

Muito a seu pesar, Bella provou vários vestidos mais. Amaldiçoou-se por ter comprado tantos. A ruga de sua fronte se tornou inquietante e suas respostas a madame Fontaineau eram cada vez mais diretas. Ambas as mulheres lhe lançaram olhares receosos.

- _Monsieur_, possivelmente não está contente com os vestidos? - inquiriu a mulher muito insegura.

- O trabalho é perfeitamente satisfatório, madame - respondeu secamente. - São estas eternas ninharias que acabam com meus nervos.

Madame Fontaineau suspirou aliviada. Simplesmente estava cansado das pesadas provas, como o estaria qualquer outro homem.

Edward afastou o olhar de novo e mudou de posição na cadeira. Ao menos, o vestido que vestia agora cobria os seios e, enquanto o usasse, estaria a salvo se decidisse olhá-la. Ali, de pé, tão inocente e perguntando a razão da excitação de seu marido. Acaso não sabia a reação que provocava nos homens? Não podia imaginar que tendo dado sua palavra de que jamais lhe poria uma mão em cima não significava que não o afetava vê-la meio nua: o traje que vestia não deixava nada para à imaginação e revelava seu busto cada vez que se inclinava.

Madame ajudou Bella a vestir outro vestido. Imediatamente, começou a proferir uma enxurrada de palavras em francês. O sutiã do vestido era tão justo que os seios de Bella transbordaram por cima do esplêndido decote. Edward se mexeu na cadeira e blasfemou em voz baixa. Um frio suor empapou sua testa e o tique nervoso apareceu de novo em seu rosto.

- Ah, esta Marie! - exclamou madame Fontaineau muito contrariada. - Nunca aprenderá a costurar. Ou ainda pensa que todas as mulheres são tão planas quanto ela, ou talvez acredite que a _petite_ madame é uma menina e não uma mulher feita e direita. Tem que ver seu engano. Devo acostumá-la para ver o que faz! - a mulher gritou chamando a moça.

A mulher saiu do pequeno provador furiosa, deixando Bella sem poder respirar dentro daquele vestido repleto de alfinetes.

- Oh, Edward, vê isto? – interrogou triste, aproximando-se dele. - Me sinto como um agulheiro. A garota deve ter deixado todas as agulhas da mesa de costura neste vestido. Não posso respirar sem me picar com alguma.

Bella manteve o braço no alto e se moveu inocentemente entre as pernas do marido. Este empalideceu. Um horrível arranhão marcava a pele branca da axila e um comprido alfinete de aspecto assassino sobressaía do tecido, justo na lateral do seio. A cabeça da agulha estava no interior do vestido e não podia ser tirada. De muito má vontade, Edward se levantou e deslizou dois de seus dedos pelo interior do sutiã, apertando-os contra seu quente seio, enquanto ela permanecia quieta, muito obediente, confiando plenamente nele. Seus olhares se encontraram durante segundos e, surpreendentemente. Edward corou.

_Que demônios_!, pensou muito zangado. _Fez com que eu corasse como se fosse um pirralho inexperiente!_

Afastou bruscamente a mão como se o contato com sua pele o tivesse queimado.

- Terá que esperar que madame Fontaineau volte – grunhiu. - Eu não alcanço.

Diante de suas maneiras bruscas, Bella se assustou. Era óbvio que estava muito irritado. Sentado muito desconfortável na cadeira seu olhar fugiu. Bella se afastou insegura. Ao retornar madame Fontaineau com Marie, uma magra e desajeitada menina de não mais de quinze anos, Bella se sentiu muito aliviada.

- Olhe! Olhe o que fez! - gritou a mulher à menina.

- Madame, por favor - suplicou Bella, desesperada. - Tenho que tirar este vestido. Está cheio de alfinetes.

- _Bon Dieu_! - exclamou a costureira. - Oh, madame Cullen, sinto muito. Esta Marie é ainda uma menina - voltou-se para a garota e fez um gesto para que saísse. - Vá! Vá! Falarei com você mais tarde. Agora devo atender a madame.

Finalmente, madame Fontaineau desabotoou o vestido e Bella pôde respirar tranqüila. Era o último, assim, momentos depois, e para grande alívio de Edward, já estavam fora do diminuto provador e preparados para abandonar a loja.

Na carruagem, de volta à estalagem, Edward permaneceu em silêncio. Uma feroz ruga cruzava sua testa e sua face se movia espasmodicamente.

Chegaram quando era quase noite. Ajudou Bella a descer, fazendo uso de maneiras bastante grosseiras, e tirou os pacotes que pegaram na loja. Abriu a porta da animada estalagem, agora abarrotada de marinheiros em busca de diversão e de prostitutas. Ao passar no meio de todos eles, Bella se embrulhou na capa, tentando ocultar-se nela. Um valente, mas bêbado marinheiro fez o gesto de aproximar-se dela; mas, ao ver o rosto enfurecido de Edward, retirou-se imediatamente.

Atravessaram o salão sem mais incidentes e se dirigiram ao quarto. Edward deixou cair os pacotes sobre a cama e se aproximou da janela. Um baú gigantesco com asas de metal brilhantes jazia aos pés da cama. Ao passar ao seu lado, Edward franziu o sobrecenho, levantou o olhar para sua esposa indicando-o. Edward guardou silencio e o tique nervoso voltou a aparecer no rosto. Parou em frente da janela e olhou, mais uma vez, a escuridão.

- Isto é seu - disse em tom arisco. - Deve colocar suas coisas nele. De qualquer forma terá de empacotar tudo nestes dias.

Bella tirou a capa, acendeu uma vela que havia sobre a cômoda e viu que tinham disposto uma mesa com uma toalha branca com dois serviços.

A tarde tinha sido tão movimentada que, até esse momento, não se tinha dado conta de quão faminta estava. Ao pensar em comida, fez-se água na boca e esperou com ansiedade que chegasse o momento de desfrutá-la. Seu estômago se queixou enquanto pendurava a capa ao lado da de Edward em um cabide que havia junto à porta. Estava ordenando os pacotes, quando, de repente, ouviram-se umas ligeiras batidas na porta. Depois de um "Sim" de Edward, esta se abriu e apareceu Ben. Dois meninos seguiam-no com bandejas repletas de comida e uma garrafa de vinho. Deixaram tudo sobre a mesa, e partiram enquanto Ben acendia as velas. Já na porta, o criado lançou um olhar inquisitivo a seu capitão, que estava de costas, e olhou de soslaio a Bella. Logo se retirou, desconcertado.

Bella se aproximou da mesa e começou a servir rosbife e verduras fervidas nos pratos. Sem dar-se conta de que Edward a observava por cima do seu ombro, brigou com a garrafa de vinho tentando abri-la, até que Edward a arrebatou das mãos e tirou, exasperado, a rolha de cortiça. Logo lhe devolveu a garrafa. Bella agradeceu-lhe em um murmúrio e encheu as taças. Edward não se sentou junto a ela na mesa, mas sim ficou olhando. Ela, com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto, devolveu-lhe o olhar.

- Posso começar a comer, Edward? – suplicou. - Desfaleço de fome.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça e afastou a cadeira para que Bella se sentasse. Ao fazê-lo, ele percorreu as suaves costas com o olhar, muito tentado a acariciá-la. Ficou por alguns instantes agarrando o encosto, muito tenso. Finalmente, sentou-se, bebeu um generoso gole de vinho e degustou um pequeno pedaço de carne. Bella, ao sentir a tensão, dedicou-se à comida com delicada precisão. Notou várias vezes o olhar de Edward sobre seu corpo, mas cada vez que erguia a vista, ele a afastava. O homem comeu pouco e preocupado; entretanto, encheu várias vezes sua taça de vinho.

Acabaram o jantar sem trocar uma palavra. Edward continuava pensando no sério problema que o atormentava. Bella se levantou tentando não provocar uma réplica cruel. Dirigiu-se a cama para abrir os pacotes, classificar seus conteúdos e guardá-los no baú. Desembalou um regalo de pele de raposa e não pôde resistir ao impulso de acariciá-lo. Soprou sobre a suave pele e esfregou o nariz, sem saber que Edward se levantara e estava de pé observando-a. De repente ele estendeu um braço e levantou docemente um dos cachos do cabelo que lhe caíam sobre o ombro. Bella ergueu os olhos e viu que se encontrava muito perto dela. Edward tinha um estranho olhar nos olhos, entre dor e prazer. Tentou falar, mas as palavras ficaram atravessadas na garganta. Apertou as mandíbulas, deu meia volta e começou a caminhar furioso pelo aposento como um leão enjaulado. Bella observou-o e seu desconcerto cresceu. Quando finalmente falou, a jovem deu um salto assustada.

- Maldição, Isabella! – exclamou. - Há algumas coisas que deve aprender sobre um homem. Não posso...

Edward guardou silêncio e o tique nervoso voltou a aparecer em seu rosto. Deteve-se em frente à janela e permaneceu, uma vez mais, olhando à escuridão.

Depois de esperar durante um longo momento que continuasse sua conversa, Bella se dispôs a empacotar de novo as coisas para guardar nos compartimentos do cofre. Por uns minutos se dedicou a diversas ninharias, lançando, de vez, em quando, olhares furtivos a seu marido. Finalmente, sentou-se em uma cadeira e tirou um modelo que madame Fontaineau lhe tinha dado naquela tarde. Edward retornou da janela e caminhou furioso para a mesa. Agarrou sua taça e blasfemou ao encontrar-se com a garrafa vazia. Logo deixou a taça de um golpe, o que sobressaltou Bella e fez que se picasse com a agulha. Permaneceu junto à mesa durante instantes, até que ao final decidiu sentar-se diante dela. Bella deixou o modelo sobre suas pernas e o olhou com expectativa.

Edward custou ordenar as palavras que desejava dizer. Colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos de Bella, alisando o veludo que as cobria.

- Bella - murmurou finalmente. - É uma longa viagem até a América. Estaremos juntos a maior parte do tempo em um aposento muito menor que este. Dormiremos juntos em uma cama que mede a metade da que existe aqui. Fará um frio espantoso e não será agradável para você, sobre tudo porque será a única mulher a bordo. Não poderá rondar livremente pelo navio ou se afastar de mim, quando estiver fora do camarote. Seria muito perigoso que o fizesse. Bella... os marinheiros passam muito tempo afastados da terra e não podem olhar uma mulher sem... excitar-se. Se são provocados repetidas vezes se desesperam. - Olhou-a atentamente para comprovar se tinha entendido o que acabara de dizer. Ela o observava fixamente, escutando com atenção cada uma de suas palavras. Mas Edward duvidava que fosse capaz de associar o que dizia a sua própria pessoa. Suspirou e continuou falando: - Bella, se um homem vê uma mulher formosa e permanece perto dela durante certo tempo, é inevitável que sinta o impulso de levá-la a seu leito. Se não puder fazê-lo, é verdadeiramente doloroso para ele. Deve...

Parecia não poder acabar a frase. As faces de Bella ruborizaram e voltou a agarrar muito nervosa o modelo.

- Ficarei no camarote todo o tempo que seja possível, Edward - afirmou brandamente sem olhá-lo. - Tentarei não cruzar com ninguém.

Edward blasfemou em voz baixa e o músculo de seu rosto tencionou.

- Por Deus, Bella - disse em tom áspero, levantando-se da cadeira. - O que estou tentando dizer é que... vai ser uma longa viagem sem... sem... Maldita seja... vais ter que me permitir...

Não acabou a frase. O orgulho tinha vencido. Com uma brutal maldição, afastou a cadeira e atravessou muito furioso o quarto até a porta.

- Não abandone o quarto - ordenou sem olhá-la. – Ben estará aqui para velar por sua segurança. - Abriu a porta bruscamente e saiu encolerizado, blasfemando. Bella permaneceu sentada, atônita, incapaz de entender o que tinha ocorrido. Tinha perdido a paciência com ela, quando a única coisa que ela tinha feito tinha sido tentar entendê-lo. Ouviu como grunhia uma série de ordens ao Ben e, um momento depois, viu que este entrava no aposento tão confuso quanto ela. Passou com sua permissão e começou a retirar a mesa. Bella se levantou da cadeira suspirando e ficou olhando pela janela. O chapéu de Edward jazia sobre o batente. Agarrou-o e o acariciou com ternura, quase amorosamente. Voltou-se ainda tocando-o.

- Esqueceu o chapéu, Ben - murmurou em tom melancólico. - Disse quando voltaria?

- Não, senhora - respondeu o criado quase desculpando-se. - Nenhuma palavra. - Depois acrescentou com dificuldade: - Senhora, às vezes o capitão se comporta de um modo estranho, mas normalmente acaba resolvendo seus problemas. Tenha um pouco de paciência com ele, senhora. É um homem duro, mas bom.

Envergonhado, sentindo-se culpado pela confissão, continuou empilhando os pratos sobre a bandeja. Bella lhe sorriu amavelmente, segurando o chapéu de Edward e apertando-o contra o peito.

- Obrigada, Ben - murmurou.

Já na porta, este lhe deu uma olhada e disse por cima do ombro:

- Desejará água quente para seu banho como sempre, senhora?

Bella assentiu lentamente e ainda sorrindo respondeu:

- Sim, Ben, como sempre.

Bella despertou lentamente, remexeu-se sob o edredom aveludado e sorriu. Piscou meio adormecida, movendo uma mão para o travesseiro vazio de Edward, e se sentou na cama sobressaltada. Era quase a alvorada. O céu estava iluminado e as estrelas se desvaneciam. Seus olhos foram para a porta, e ali encontrou Edward, desabado sobre o batente, olhando-a fixamente. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e frágeis, a gravata borboleta desatada e a jaqueta torcida. Um sorriso embriagado torceu sua boca como se algo o divertisse.

- Edward? – sussurrou. - Está bem?

Esse era um aspecto dele no qual nunca tinha pensado. Encostava-se e não se sustentava em pé. Cambaleou em direção a ela e um aroma de rum e perfume barato a golpeou como se tratasse de algo sólido. Bella retrocedeu ligeiramente, observando-o com cautela.

- Falsa rameira - disse olhando-a com lascívia. - Com esses seios erguidos e bem contornados e esse rosado traseiro, é uma tentação inclusive quando está dormindo.

Subitamente, varreu enfurecido a superfície da mesinha de cabeceira com o braço. Bella se afastou sem fazer ruído, começando a assustar-se.

- Aaah, malditas virgens! – grunhiu. - Todas são iguais. Castram os homens mentalmente e fazem que sejam incapazes de deitar-se com outras mulheres. Rasgam seu orgulho com suas garras cruéis e depois os prendem, deixam-nos tontos, e se exibem como galinhas diante do galo. Fazem alarde de sua inocência frente ao mundo, levantando seus finos narizes. - Tropeçou e, muito instável, aferrou-se a um dos pilares da cama. De repente abriu os braços e, com grandes dramalhões, simulou uma apresentação de Bella ao mundo: - E aqui, comigo, está sentada a rainha das virgens, em seu trono de gelo, rodeada de um halo de pureza. E o que tem de mim? Joguei e ganhei o troféu. Agora tenho que guardá-lo em minha casa sem poder tocá-lo. - Agarrou o pilar da cama com ambas as mãos e esfregou a testa como se com isso fosse desfazer da dor que sentia na alma. - OH, esposa virgem – prosseguiu -, por que não a fizeram fraca e feia para que pudesse te ignorar tal e como você deseja? Mas entre todas as mulheres da cidade de Londres, eu, pobre de espírito, escolhi você, a mais bela dama que já tentou a um homem. E não me trata como a um homem, mas sim como a um animal, muito cansado para buscar uma fêmea. Brinca e posa ante mim e espera que meus ânimos não se exaltem. Tenta-me e provoca e depois nega meus direitos maritais. Oh, Deus! Acaso acha que sou um eunuco junto ao qual está a salvo? Com somente um xelim posso comprar mais ternura do que você é capaz de me dar! - apoiou-se nela e a olhou fixamente. - Mas eu a ensinarei, minha pequena prostituta - acrescentou, beliscando-lhe o braço. - Tomarei você quando e onde me agradar. - Percorreu com o olhar cada centímetro do corpo e com voz grave resmungou: - Que me condenem se não a tomo agora.

Equilibrou-se sobre a cama com os braços estendidos, tentando agarrá-la pela cintura. Bella estremeceu horrorizada e se separou de um salto, envolta na sensual camisola. Uma lágrima começou a brotar em seus olhos. Edward caiu escancarado no meio do leito, olhando estupidamente o farrapo que tinha apanhado em sua mão. Apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo e, desconcertado, olhou o corpo nu de sua esposa, sua pele branca e resplandecente diante da primeira luz da alvorada. Depois se afundou na cama lentamente, vencido pelo estupor do álcool. Sua mão relaxou e a camisola caiu ao chão.

Bella o observou com precaução por um instante, esperando que se levantasse de novo e fosse para ela. Ao não fazê-lo, aproximou-se dele e escrutinou, por cima do braço, seu rosto afundado no edredom. Tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração era regular.

- Edward? - chamou-o com desconfiança. Não se moveu. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados.

Bella se aproximou e tocou a mão com muita cautela, preparada para saltar se fizesse o menor gesto de ir contra ela. Empurrou-o ligeiramente e, ao fazê-lo, o braço de Edward caiu da cama, pendurado. Bella se aproximou mais, observou-o e levantou o braço. Agora estava a salvo. Agachou-se, recolheu a camisola do chão e a depositou sobre os pés do leito. Depois tratou de lhe tirar o casaco. Não era tão fácil como parecia. Pesava muito para que pudesse movê-lo sozinha. Só podia fazer uma coisa: ir procurar a Ben. Vestiu a combinação, jogou a capa por cima, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas até o quarto do criado. Bateu na porta e ouviu como o homem amaldiçoava e tropeçava. A porta chiou ao se abrir e apareceu Ben esfregando os olhos. A enorme camisola quase cobria as pernas delgadas e os dedos dos pés se retorciam sobre o chão gelado. Na cabeça usava um gorro de ponta que pendia por um dos lados. Ao vê-la, abriu os olhos de par em par, ocultando rapidamente a parte inferior do corpo atrás da porta. Deu uma olhada à primeira luz da alvorada que já entrava pela janela e voltou a olhá-la.

- Senhora! O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora? - inquiriu.

- Necessito de ajuda, Ben - disse ela docemente. - O capitão bebeu muito e terá que movê-lo.

Ben a olhou confuso e respondeu:

- Sim, senhora. Em um momento.

Bella voltou para o quarto. Ben a seguiu minutos mais tarde com as calças perfeitamente postas. Viu Edward escancarado no meio da cama, e abriu os olhos com expressão de surpresa.

- Oh, desta vez o capitão superou a si mesmo. - Suspirou. Olhou de soslaio à dama e acrescentou: - Não é algo habitual nele, senhora, asseguro.

Bella não respondeu. Voltou-se para Edward e começou a lhe tirar um dos sapatos. Ben a olhou e descobriu a camisola rasgada aos pés da cama. Sem dar uma palavra, apressou-se a ajudar seu capitão. Pô-lo direito e juntos lhe tiraram o casaco, a gravata-borboleta e o colete. Exceto por algum grunhido ou suspiro, Edward não despertou de seus bêbados sonhos. Bella olhou Ben com indecisão na hora de tirar as calças e ambos concordaram em silêncio deixá-las postas. Cobriram-no com o lençol e, antes de ir, Ben colocou um balde ao lado da cama, à altura da cabeça de Edward. Deteve-se na porta.

- Não despertará antes de meio-dia, senhora. Trarei algo para lhe aliviar a dor de cabeça. - Dando uma olhada rápida pela janela, murmurou: - Bom dia, senhora.

Bella fechou a porta atrás de si e devolveu a capa ao cabide. Arrastando o edredom da cama, sentou-se na cadeira maior que havia no quarto, embrulhou-se nela feita um novelo e começou a trabalhar no modelo. A impressão provocada pela volta de Edward deu lugar lentamente a uma sensação de raiva. Já não costurava o modelo a um ritmo pausado. Enfiava a agulha, desafogando-se com ela.

- Rastreia as ruas em busca de uma fulana e como não encontra nenhuma o suficientemente animada - murmurou entre dentes - entra aqui tropeçando com tudo e me busca para saciar seus desejos!

Edward, deitado em seu travesseiro, continuava dormindo profundamente com o aspecto de um inocente bebê bem amamentado. Ao vê-lo, Bella enfiou a agulha de novo no tecido com um olhar cheio de ódio.

- Estúpido libidinoso! - levantou o fio de um puxão. - Só quando já saqueou a cidade volta para mim. E então me mostra o demônio que mora em sua alma!

A falta de resposta animou-a a continuar. Era verdadeiramente estranho que Bella pudesse desdobrar sua raiva e sarcasmo sem temer castigo. Voltou a enfiar a agulha.

- Amaldiçoa a todas as virgens, mas bem que não faz muito tomou uma para saciar seus impulsos - levantou-se da cadeira, atirando o modelo no chão. Muito irritada, começou a caminhar de um lado a outro do quarto. - O que acredita que vou fazer? Esperar humildemente na cama e agir como uma vulgar prostituta ao mínimo estalo dos dedos? – Seus olhos pousaram no casaco que estava pendurado no encosto da cadeira. Ombros largos e cintura estreita. - O que acha, que me caia a baba cada vez que o vejo e que penso passar a vida satisfazendo seus caprichos?

Voltou-se e se aproximou bruscamente à lateral da cama para olhá-lo. Edward permanecia imóvel, sumido em um sonho profundo.

- Estúpido mentecapto. Sou uma mulher. O que zelosamente se guardava para o homem que eu escolhesse, você arrebatou. Sou um ser humano e tenho meu orgulho. - Com um grunhido, deu meia volta, sentou-se de novo na cadeira, enfurecida, e se cobriu com o edredom. Ao voltar a observar seu atraente rosto, um sorriso malicioso torceu seus lábios. _Ah, era um homem tão magnífico_!

Eram mais de dez horas quando Bella despertou na cadeira. Edward continuava dormindo profundamente. A jovem se levantou e, ao fazê-lo, lançou a seu marido um olhar de desprezo antes de começar a vestir-se. Ben lhe trouxe uma taça de chá e uma madalena. Uma vez acabado o café da manhã, a moça arrumou o quarto e se dispôs a esperar que seu marido despertasse. Horas depois do meio-dia, ouviu-se um gemido procedente da cama. Bella continuou costurando tranqüilamente, vendo como Edward se sentava lentamente na beirada da cama. Afundou a cabeça despenteada e dolorida nas mãos como se seus ombros não pudessem sustentá-la. Queixou-se, olhou Bella de soslaio ainda agachado e, finalmente, levantou-se.

- Traga o roupão - grunhiu.

Bella deixou o trabalho e foi para o armário procurá-lo. Edward recusou ajuda, o arrebatou e o pôs lentamente. Com uma forte dor de cabeça, dirigiu-se à porta e a abriu.

- Tenha o banho preparado para quando retornar – disse. - E será melhor que esteja quente se não quer que morda o seu traseiro.

Depois de fechar a porta, Bella celebrou satisfeita a irritação do marido, mas se apressou a preparar o banho, pois sabia que era melhor obedecer-lhe. Edward retornou muito pálido, desfez-se das calças e a entregou a ela sem olhá-la. Depois, introduziu-se na água fumegante com supremo cuidado e conteve a respiração ao sentir a elevada temperatura. Soltou um suspiro antes de instalar-se comodamente, apoiando as costas contra a tina de metal. Permaneceu um longo momento imóvel, até alguém bater na porta.

- Demônios, basta deste martírio! - rugiu zangado. Fez uma careta e acrescentou: - Adiante!

Ben entrou no quarto nas pontas dos pés e com a cabeça encurvada, levando uma pequena bandeja com uma generosa taça de conhaque. Trocou um olhar furtivo com Bella para comprovar se tinha sobrevivido ao transe e decidiu que havia sobrevivido perfeitamente o temporal. Deu a taça a seu capitão e bateu em uma apressada retirada.

Edward bebeu a metade do conhaque de um gole e depois apoiou a cabeça na banheira, começando a sentir o efeito do álcool no corpo. Bella preparou a toalha e a roupa e se aproximou da banheira para lhe esfregar as costas. Com a esponja e o sabão na mão, ficou olhando-o durante instantes. Observou que Edward começava a suar profusamente, eliminando o álcool que tinha ingerido na noite anterior. Tinha os olhos fechados e os braços apoiados nas bordas da banheira. Parecia inclusive feliz. Muito feliz. Sentindo o desejo irreprimível de interromper seu devaneio, aproximou-se dele e atirou a esponja e o sabão na água. Edward se sobressaltou ligeiramente quando a água salpicou seu rosto. Abriu um olho e olhou Bella. Seu semblante estava empapado e a água caía lentamente por sua barba. Não fez nada para secá-la. Perfurou Bella com o olho que tinha aberto e contemplou como a jovem se descompunha lentamente até perder a pouca coragem que restava. Afastou-se rapidamente a uma distância prudente, e começou a ocupar-se em tarefas absurdas sob seu olhar atento.

Quando Edward se sentou finalmente na banheira, Bella voltou para ajudá-lo.

- Saia daqui, maldita mulher! - gritou ele, que tinha perdido os nervos ao vê-la buscar o sabão. - Saia de minha vista! Posso me banhar sozinho. Não suporto que nenhuma gatinha me arranhe as costas!

Bella deixou cair o sabão sobressaltada e se afastou apressadamente para a porta. Ao abri-la, Edward perguntou em tom malicioso:

- Onde acha que vai dessa maneira?

Bella tocou o ombro, logo as costas. Tinha esquecido que estava meio nua. Levantou a cabeça e respondeu com ar senhorial:

- Vou lá embaixo para que Ben me abotoe o vestido.

Fechou a porta velozmente antes que Edward pudesse fazer qualquer comentário. A explosão de blasfêmias e maldições que veio do interior do quarto confirmou que seu marido não estava muito alegre com ela. No caminho do restaurante, cruzou com uma garçonete a quem pediu que lhe abotoasse o vestido.

Era domingo, a estalagem estava tranqüila e o restaurante quase vazio. Bella pediu chá, sentou-se na mesa de sempre e conversou tranqüilamente com a mulher do hospedeiro. Não passou muito tempo até que Edward se reuniu com ela. Com o cenho franzido, sentou-se sem dar uma palavra. Depois que a estalajadeira serviu a comida e saiu para realizar seus trabalhos, Edward falou mal-humorado.

- É melhor que vá com cuidado com o que faz, senhora minha - ameaçou-a, - a menos que deseje que a ponha sobre meus joelhos, levante-lhe as saias e açoite suas nádegas nuas.

Bella lhe dedicou um olhar de menina inocente com seus olhos azuis e fingiu não saber a causa de seu aborrecimento.

- Diga, meu amor, por que razão deseja açoitar a sua própria mulher, levando seu filho em seu interior?

Edward apertou as mandíbulas.

- Bella – resmungou -, não brinque comigo ou comprovará que não estou com bom humor.

A jovem engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e voltou a concentrar-se em seu prato. O mais ligeiro movimento na face do marido bastava para dissuadi-la. Uma vez mais, estava completamente intimidada.

Ao retirar-se a seus aposentos aquela noite, Edward viu a camisola rasgada no armário. Tocou-a e franziu o cenho, depois se voltou e viu Bella metendo-se na cama coberta com a combinação. Apagou as velas e se despiu na escuridão. Permaneceu longo momento olhando o teto com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Bella lhe deu as costas ficando tão longe quanto permitia a largura da cama. Cobriu-se até o pescoço com o edredom, como se este a protegesse de seu marido. Edward blasfemou em voz baixa, voltou-se e decidiu que, depois de tudo, não tinha ocorrido nada, pois Bella estava muito alegre com ela mesma e, além disso, ele não sentia nenhum alívio em seu corpo.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward tirou a mulher da cama antes do amanhecer sem lhe dar tempo para protestar.

- Se apresse, não posso chegar tarde. Vamos carregar o Fleetwood esta manhã e devo estar presente.

Ajudou-a a vestir-se e depois ele fez o mesmo. Conduziu-a escada abaixo e tomou o café da manhã apressadamente enquanto ela bebia uma taça de chá tentando não bocejar. Uma vez finalizado o exíguo desjejum, escoltou-a até o exterior da estalagem, onde se encontravam os banheiros, e esperou que terminasse. Levou-a de volta a seus aposentos e deu instruções a Ben. Depois partiu e não retornou até altas horas da madrugada. Como na noite anterior, despiu-se na escuridão e se meteu na cama procurando não despertá-la. Durante os dias vindouros, o horário foi o mesmo, e Bella não falou com Edward exceto durante o café da manhã. Ela permanecia no quarto durante o tempo que ele estava fora, entretendo-se o melhor que podia. Comia ali mesmo ou, se não havia muitos marinheiros, no salão, custodiada pelo Ben.

Na quarta noite Edward chegou cedo. Bella se encontrava na banheira. Não esperava a chegada de seu marido a essas horas da tarde. Quando a porta se abriu, sobressaltou-se e soltou um grito afogado.

O homem hesitou um momento antes de entrar, contemplando com prazer a encantadora e atrativa imagem doméstica. Bella se levantou, cruzando os braços recatadamente. Abriu seus enormes olhos azuis, recuperando-se lentamente do sobressalto. A pele úmida brilhava e resplandecia sob a suave luz da vela. Seu cabelo estava preso sobre a cabeça e alguns cachos caíam sugestivamente sobre os ombros. Era uma cena realmente sedutora, o mais belo que tinha tido o prazer de ver aquele dia.

Junto à tina de metal havia um pequeno tamborete para ajudá-la a entrar e a sair e, sobre ele, uma garrafa de óleo de banho e uma pedra de sabonete. Edward sorriu meigamente e se apoiou contra a porta. Ao cabo de alguns segundos a fechou e, com passo compassado, cruzou o aposento até a banheira, apoiou-se nela e se inclinou como se fosse beijá-la.

- Boa tarde, meu amor - murmurou com doçura. Muito confusa por suas amáveis maneiras e sentindo-se apanhada, Bella foi afundando lentamente na tina até que a água cobriu os ombros. Tentou devolver o sorriso, mas lhe tremiam muito os lábios. Edward riu zombador ante o esforço da esposa e se ergueu. De repente, tudo o que a moça pode ver dele foi a mão com a pedra de sabão. Edward a lançou à água justamente em frente de seu rosto, empapando-a e deixando-a balbuciando quase sem fôlego. Ela abriu os olhos e se encontrou com a mão de Edward sustentando uma toalha.

- Seque o rosto, céu – ordenou. – Está muito molhado.

Bella arrebatou a toalha furiosa e esfregou os olhos.

- Oh, é... é... - engasgou-se, muito zangada. Edward se afastou rindo.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira com os pés esticados e a observou tentando segurar a risada. Mas ao ver o olhar cheio de ódio de sua mulher soltou uma gargalhada.

- Desfruta de seu banho, amor - disse, inclinando-se para frente, como se fosse levantá-la. - Importa-se eu esfregar suas costas?

Bella apertou as mandíbulas, impotente, e começou a levantar-se para sair da banheira, mas viu que ele se apoiava novamente na cadeira lhe indicando que voltasse a sentar-se.

- Relaxe, Bella, e desfrute - disse em tom mais sério. - Provavelmente este vai ser o último bom banho que lhe dou durante um tempo.

Bella se sentou e o olhou desconcertada. Pensou que se tratava de uma nova fórmula de dar disciplina.

- Edward... rogo-lhe. Tenho muito poucos prazeres e este é o que mais desfruto. Imploro a sua generosidade, Edward, não me tire isto. Oh, por favor. Desfruto-o tanto.

Edward deixou de sorrir, levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou da banheira. A jovem permanecia sentada olhando para baixo, completamente abatida, como uma menina esperando ser repreendida. Quando Edward finalmente falou, o fez com ternura.

- Está cometendo uma grave injustiça comigo, Bella, ao supor que, por despeito, atreveria-me a te negar um prazer como este – comentou. - Me referia a que amanhã subiremos a bordo e permaneceremos ali três dias antes de zarpar.

Bella olhou fixamente Edward. O resplendor da vela iluminou seus seios.

- Oh, Edward, sinto muito - se desculpou. - Fui muito mesquinha ao pensar mal de ti. - Guardou silêncio ao perceber que o olhar de Edward tinha descido.

Ele tinha os lábios brancos e o tique nervoso na face. Bella corou intensamente e, desculpando-se com um murmúrio inaudível, levou a esponja aos seios. Edward se voltou bruscamente e se aproximou-se da janela.

- Se sair da tina - disse asperamente sem olhá-la -, poderemos jantar em condições mais civilizadas. E melhor será que se apresse. Ordenei a Ben que fosse procurar o jantar.

Bella obedeceu no ato.

Quando Edward despertou, pareceu a Bella que acabava de deitar. Ainda era de noite, mas ele já estava perfeitamente vestido. Tirou-a da cama e aproximou-lhe a roupa. Bella se envolveu no vestido com a ajuda do marido. Enquanto lhe abotoava os colchetes, ela arrumava o cabelo. Colocou-lhe a capa sobre os ombros e a esperou junto à porta enquanto ela esfregava o rosto com uma toalha úmida, apagando qualquer vestígio do sono. Depois deixaram as escadas, e tomaram o café da manhã velozmente. Depois de um momento, caminharam em direção ao navio.

A tripulação já estava em movimento, preparando o navio para subir a carga do dia. Os homens interromperam sua atividade para ver seu capitão e sua jovem esposa subirem a bordo. Seguiram-nos com o olhar até que desaparecessem pela porta, sob aponte.

Uma vez no camarote, Bella se desfez da capa e se meteu no beliche. Não percebeu nem quando Edward lhe tampou com o edredom. Depois de acabar o almoço que Edward tinha levado, subiu a coberta e ficou apoiada no passadiço, observando a atividade dos marinheiros no porto. Estava repleto de vendedores que pululavam pelo cais vendendo fruta e verduras frescas aos marinheiros, ansiosos por romper sua monótona dieta consistente em porco salgado e curado, ervilhas e ração.

Ricos mercadores, elegantemente vestidos, tropeçavam com mendigos e ladrões que tentavam lhes saquear os bolsos. Alguns marinheiros passeavam com prostitutas às quais acariciavam abertamente e havia carruagens que esperavam para ser alugadas. Vivas cores se mesclavam com a rotina, para vestir o porto em seu esplendor diário. Havia navios carregando e descarregando. As blasfêmias dos marinheiros se mesclavam com os gritos dos vendedores ambulantes e os regateios dos mercadores. Dois marinheiros do Fleetwood mantinham a zona limpa para que os estivadores pudessem deter-se e descarregar os fornecimentos. Bella nunca tinha visto um lugar com tanta atividade. Parecia um pouco aturdida apoiada no passadiço, desfrutando da vista de tudo que acontecia ali embaixo. De vez em quando, podia ouvir a voz grave e autoritária de Edward em diferentes partes do navio, dando ordens a seus homens enquanto estes traziam a bordo o carregamento. Há alguns momentos vira-o falando com Boniface, com o contramestre ou com o oficial de coberta. Em outras ocasiões, podia vê-lo embaixo, nos moles, conversando com comerciantes.

Era já tarde quando Ben chegou num carro puxado por cavalos, carregado com seu baú, a bolsa de lona de Edward e, para sua surpresa, a banheira de metal da estalagem. Muito confusa, viu como descarregavam os objetos do carro e os subiam a bordo. Ao deixar a banheira sobre a coberta, Bella a observou sorridente. Foi então que compreendeu que Edward a tinha comprado para ela. Olhou primeiro Ben, depois seu marido, que conversava com o senhor Boniface. Edward tinha controlado seu criado na aquisição do artefato. Agora havia se voltado para ela e seus olhares se encontraram. Bella se sentiu cheia de alegria e vitalidade. Não havia presente mais belo ou mais caro que pudesse fazê-la tão feliz como a terrina de metal. Seu sorriso era doce, cálido e belo. Ao vê-la, Edward ficou preso por seu feitiço. O senhor Boniface limpou a garganta e repetiu a pergunta.

Estava anoitecendo quando madame Fontaineau e duas de suas criadas levaram os vestidos a Bella. Depois de dar sua aprovação, Edward tirou uma caixa forte de seu baú e começou a contar o dinheiro para madame. A costureira se aproximou silenciosamente para dar uma olhada no conteúdo da caixa e deixou escapar um sonoro suspiro ao ver a quantidade de dinheiro que esta guardava. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando à mulher, fazendo com que retornasse ao seu lugar do outro lado da mesa, e continuou contando.

Madame Fontaineau olhou de soslaio Bella, ajoelhada em frente a seu baú, desempacotando vestidos e outros artigos. Voltou a fixar-se em Edward, sorrindo-lhe com um brilho calculista nos olhos. A visão do dinheiro sempre a fazia ser um pouco imprudente.

- Madame voltará com você o ano que vem, _monsieur_?

- Não – respondeu Edward.

Madame Fontaineau, cujo sorriso se alargou, alisou o cabelo.

- Quando retornar, virá a minha loja para comprar novos vestidos não, _monsieur_? Estarei esperando ansiosa o momento de costurar para ela de novo - afirmou, paquerando com ele. - Meus talentos estarão ao seu dispor, monsieur.

Bella, cujos inocentes ouvidos não captaram o comentário, continuou com sua tarefa sem olhar à costureira. Mas Edward entendeu perfeitamente quais eram as intenções desta. Manteve os olhos fixos em Madame Fontaineau e depois baixou o olhar fazendo uma avaliação, detendo-se por um instante em seu busto de matrona e seus quadris largos. Depois, voltou a concentrar-se no dinheiro.

- Entendeu-me mau, madame - a corrigiu. - Quero dizer que jamais retornarei a Inglaterra. Esta é minha última viagem.

A mulher retrocedeu, impressionada pela resposta. Instantes mais tarde, Edward se aproximou dela e entregou uma bolsa com o dinheiro que lhe devia. Madame Fontaineau não esperou para contá-lo, deu meia volta e, sem dar uma palavra, partiu.

Durante o jantar, Edward não trocou uma palavra com Bella, distraído em seus assuntos. Ao acabar, esta se retirou ao beliche e ele ficou trabalhando em seus livros, recibos e faturas, sentado no escritório. Era mais de meia-noite quando apagou as velas, despiu-se na escuridão e se meteu na cama junto a ela. Ainda acordada, Bella se afastou para deixar mais espaço, embora não houvesse muito que compartilhar. Deram-se as costas mutuamente. Por diferentes motivos, tentaram não recordar tudo o que tinha acontecido da última vez que tinham compartilhado o beliche.

Os dois dia seguintes passaram velozes. A carga tinha sido estivada, o aprovisionamento estava completo, as últimas escotilhas asseguradas e finalizadas as despedidas. Grandes botes rebocavam ao Fleetwood para o porto para que pudesse desdobrar as velas e aproveitar o vento terral do anoitecer. Todos a bordo permaneciam em silêncio e pensativos, tudo menos o navio, que corria impaciente para gozar do fresco zéfiro que o conduziria de volta a casa.

Era um entardecer tranqüilo. O mar cristalino estava em calma. O navio, com suas gáveas e brigas desdobradas, esperava as primeiras rajadas de vento. O sol, quase no ocaso, iluminava os telhados de Londres. De repente, uma gaivota bateu as asas fortemente rompendo o silêncio. Todos olharam imediatamente para cima. O sol se pôs agora e a fria brisa roçava o rosto de Bella, que estava de pé, junto a Edward, na ponte. Uma vez mais, as velas se abriram e a voz de Edward retumbou:

- Levantem âncoras! Se animem, princesas, vamos para casa.

O cabestrante da âncora começou a soar no castelo de proa e a voz de Edward adotou um tom quase de alegria.

- Virem! A estibordo!

A âncora abandonou as águas do Tâmisa e o navio começou a ganhar velocidade. Bella observou como as luzes se afastavam na escuridão e um nó atravessou sua garganta.

Já era de madrugada quando Edward entrou em seu camarote e se dispôs a dormir. Durante o café da manhã, explicou a Bella o que esperava dela naquela longa viajem.

- Pelo que diz respeito a mim, Isabella - esclareceu-, as cobertas pertencem a meus homens até uma hora razoável da manhã. Se se aventurar a sair muito cedo, pode ser que o que veja a incomode. Aconselho-a que permaneça no camarote até tarde.

Bella assentiu, obediente, com o olhar fixo no prato e as faces ligeiramente rosadas.

- E os porões são terreno proibido para você - continuou ele. - Aí é onde vivem os homens e é um doce muito tentador em uma viagem tão longa. Eu não gostaria de ter que matar um de meus homens por ter perdido o juízo. Portanto, se manterá afastada dali e fora de seu caminho.

Edward a olhou por cima de sua taça de café. Ela agarrou a sua e o observou atentamente, muito ruborizada. O enorme anel de ouro que coroava o magro dedo da jovem, resplandecia captado por um dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Edward franziu o cenho e baixou lentamente o olhar.

A tarde, pouco depois das quatro, Bella ouviu como o vigia gritava:

- Mar aberto! A proa e quarto a estibordo.

A tarde estava de uma cor cinza invernal. O céu coberto de nuvens baixas que o sulcavam velozes. O vento soprava ar fresco do nordeste quando Bella subiu à ponte. Edward estava junto ao leme, observando como o sul da Inglaterra se afastava no horizonte.

-Timoneiro, mantenha-o em direção oeste - ordenou, e bramou às alturas: - Vigiem as vergas, marinheiros, e façam outro nó na vela maior!

Permaneceu longo momento com os braços cruzados nas costas e os pés firmemente presos ao chão, sentindo a coberta e observando os equipamentos do barco, os mastros e as velas até que ficou satisfeito com seu navio balançando com o vento de popa. O sol, muito baixo e vermelho no horizonte, tingia as nuvens de um tom dourado e salpicava o mar de cor carmesim. A Inglaterra estava agora atrás deles, negra e dourada imersa na bruma. Bella divisou, com o coração na mão, a última imagem de seu país. Ao cabo de um instante o viu desaparecer de sua vista e de sua vida para sempre.

* * *

**_Agora a historia começa... e Vocês o que estão achando? ... espero que estejam gostando... E domingo sem falta posto o outro capitulo... então até mais, e preparem o coração essa historia promete muitas emoções... Robsteijooosss_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... e esse é o meu favorito, aqui começa a mudar a vida e a forma de agir da Bella... prestem atenção nos momentos de delirio da Bella, vai ajudar vocês a entenderem o Edward... E aqui eu me apaixonei por ele... Então, Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

O sol amanheceu triste no quarto dia de viagem, e os ventos do leste começaram a aumentar. Os dois primeiros dias tinham sido relativamente agradáveis e, com cada centímetro de lona desdobrado, o Fleetwood tinha avançado a bom ritmo sobre um mar ligeiramente encaracolado. Agora os equipamentos do barco vibravam com o vento e o navio rangia enquanto cortava as ondas com seu casco branco banhado pela espuma. Mas o Fleetwood se defendia perfeitamente e respondia com suavidade às ordens do leme.

Edward examinou um banco de nuvens baixas que se estendiam no horizonte, guardou seu sextante e dobrou suas cartas de navegação. O vento soprava frio naquela manhã e augurava mau tempo. Entretanto, sorriu enquanto descia ao camarote, satisfeito com a velocidade que tinham alcançado, percorrendo quase quarenta léguas diárias. Entrou, deixou as cartas de navegação e o sextante sobre a mesa e se serviu de uma taça de café de um recipiente que havia junto a uma pequena estufa. Enquanto sorvia a infusão, observou Bella, ainda profundamente adormecida no beliche. Sua mão, em parte oculta sob o encaixe da manga da camisola, jazia sobre o travesseiro de Edward e o suave cabelo encaracolado tinha ficado preso debaixo dele. Pensou na calidez e suavidade daquele corpo apoiado contra o seu. Por um instante imaginou a resistência que oporia se tentasse tomá-la nesse momento. Bella despertou lentamente sob o edredom e abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta. Viu Edward e lhe dedicou um tímido sorriso de bom dia.

Nesse momento, Ben bateu na porta. Bella saiu da cama disparada, dando uma olhada em Edward, e deixando por um instante no ar uma de suas esbeltas pernas antes de cobrir-se com a camisola. O criado entrou ao chamado de seu capitão, levando uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Tirou uma laranja do bolso e a deu a Bella, que agradeceu amavelmente. Edward, ao ver o gesto de seu criado, arqueou uma sobrancelha perguntando-se se a mágica inocência de sua esposa já o tinha enfeitiçado.

- Esta noite teremos convidados para jantar, Ben – anunciou asperamente, e se virou. - Pedi ao senhor Boniface e ao oficial de coberta, Tory MacTavish, que se unam a nós. Se ocupe de tudo, por favor.

- Sim, capitão - respondeu o criado, lançando um olhar a Bella, que tinha se afastado e parecia estar concentrada em esquentar as mãos junto à estufa. Não havia dúvida de que estava preocupada e Ben sacudiu a cabeça consternado pelas maneiras grosseiras de seu amo. O capitão não devia obstinar-se em manter a independência de seu anterior celibato pois agora era um pai de família.

A noite se fez mais fria. Bella colocou um de seus vestidos e permaneceu com as costas encostadas à estufa, esperando que Edward acabasse de vestir-se. Tinha escolhido seu traje pensando no calor que lhe pudesse proporcionar mais que em qualquer outra coisa. Era de veludo, com manga longa, gola alta e ajustada e um sutiã adornado com abundantes azeviches e contas cintilantes. Prendeu o cabelo em um moderno penteado e, entre todos aqueles homens, era um contraste realmente encantador. Uma vez finalizada sua avaliação crítica, Edward decidiu que era uma atraente esposa para um capitão de navio. Sorriu divertido ao ver como deslizava em silêncio junto à estufa e recolhia as saias para deixar que o calor subisse por suas pernas.

- Do modo como se aproxima dessa estufa, duvido muito que desfrute do tempo que se avizinha - brincou.

Edward observou os finos tornozelos que apareciam pela prega e pensou nos ventos gelados que levantariam suas saias e provocariam sua fuga em busca de calor quando o vento penetrasse e acariciasse sua nudez. A delicada roupa interior lhe proporcionaria sem dúvida muito pouco amparo. Pensou que tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

- Fará tanto frio, Edward? - perguntou em tom de preocupação.

Edward riu brandamente.

- É obvio – respondeu. - Vamos tomar a rota do norte, justo ao sul do Newfoundiand, para poder recuperar parte do tempo que perdemos ao deixar a Inglaterra. Tal como vamos agora, não acredito que cheguemos a casa antes do ano novo, embora tenha razões para pensar que poderíamos fazê-lo antes.

O oficial de coberta e o comissário de bordo pareceram desfrutar da noite e, em particular, da presença a bordo da jovem. Se realmente estavam ao sabendo das circunstâncias que a tinham levado até ali, não deram sinal algum. Ao entrar no camarote, obsequiaram-lhe com uma pequena réplica do Fleetwood e agradeceram o convite com amabilidade. Edward ficou um tanto perplexo ao ver que davam por certo que o convite tinha vindo por parte dela. Afastou-se zombador ao tempo que ela aceitava o presente com a promessa de que o guardaria em um lugar seguro.

A noite transcorreu com tranqüilidade, com divertidos relatos sobre a corte inglesa que tanto entretinham Bella. Os dois homens pareciam ansiosos por amenizar o acontecimento, e se encetaram em uma série de divertidas brincadeiras, fingindo uma luta para recuperar um guardanapo que tinha caído em Bella ou para colocar sua cadeira na mesa. Bella riu prazenteiramente com as brincadeiras dos dois membros da tripulação. Ao fazê-lo, sentiu que Edward franzia o cenho e punha de manifesto seu estranho caráter possessivo. Durante o jantar, observou em segredo seu rosto e ponderou sobre seus estados de humor: o ataque de ira ante o menino da loja da costureira, a fria fúria com os ladrões que pretendiam separá-la dele e, com ela mesma, quando tinha ido em busca de seu criado para que lhe ajudasse a abotoar o vestido. Mas apesar disso, sempre que podia, deixava bem claro a pouca estima que lhe tinha. Realmente ela constituía uma carga para ele. Então, por que razão se comportava dessa maneira? Cobiça? Duvidava-o. Tinha provado de sobra sua generosidade. O luxuoso guarda-roupa, a comida que acabavam de jantar, os deliciosos vinhos que adornavam a mesa ou os excelentes charutos que esperavam ser fumados. Não. Não era avareza. Mas uma estranha ira estalava cada vez que outro homem desfrutava de sua companhia alegre e conversação amena. Com que classe de homem se casou? Seria sua vida com ele alguma vez normal ou unicamente um jogo de adivinhações no qual ela sempre sairia perdendo?

O jantar tinha terminado e a mesa retirada. Acenderam os charutos com profusas desculpas para ela e a conversação se centrou nos negócios. Boniface perguntou a Edward se não seria mais segura a rota do sul. O capitão sorveu um pouco de vinho, permaneceu pensativo durante uns instantes e respondeu:

- Faz uma semana que levantamos âncoras - comentou ao marinheiro jovem -, e dois navios mercantes partiram para Charleston com os porões cheios. Ambos tomaram a rota do sul. Se atracarem no porto antes que nós o façamos, nosso carregamento valerá a metade, de modo que devemos nos adiantar. Espero chegarmos à terra antes deles. Esta é minha última viagem e quero tirar grandes benefícios para todos.

- Parece muito justo, capitão - sorriu Tory MacTavish -, para um homem que gosta tanto do dinheiro.

Mike Boniface assentiu.

- Emm e eu investimos muito no carregamento – continuou Edward. - Eu gostaria que meu dinheiro duplicasse. Se conseguirmos chegar a tempo, fará isso.

MacTavish levou uma mão ao denso bigode ruivo.

- Sim, capitão. Vale a pena arriscar. Se chegarmos a tempo, também minha parte será considerável - afirmou animado.

- E a minha - interveio o comissário de bordo com um sorriso.

- Acredita que Emmett se assentará finalmente ao ver que você se casou, capitão? - inquiriu MacTavish com um vivo brilho em seus olhos azuis.

Edward olhou rapidamente para o outro lado da mesa, antes de sorrir com malícia e sacudir a cabeça.

- Pelo que sei, MacTavish, meu irmão prefere o celibato, apesar de Hatti e de sua insistência para que o abandone - explicou.

- Quando vir o bem que faz a você, capitão - apontou MacTavish, voltando-se para Bella e lhe dedicando um cálido e amistoso sorriso -, é muito provável que queira mudar de opinião.

Bella devolveu o sorriso, agora ruborizada. Notou que Edward ponderava a afirmação que seu oficial de coberta acabava de formular e logo a examinava para comprovar se era certa. As mãos da jovem começaram a tremer. Ao olhá-lo, encontrou-se com seus olhos do outro lado da mesa.

Boniface e MacTavish trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Os dois concordaram em silêncio não demorar mais sua saída. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, Edward retornou uma vez mais a seu escritório e a seus livros. Bella voltou para seu modelo, sentada o mais perto possível da estufa. O pequeno artefato de ferro era insuficiente e Bella trocou de posição várias vezes numa tentativa de manter todo seu corpo a uma temperatura razoável. Seus movimentos acabaram por distrair a Edward, que deixou sua pena e se voltou para ela. Por um instante permaneceu sentado olhando-a colérico, com um cotovelo apoiado na mesa e uma mão no joelho. Levantou-se e se aproximou. Com os braços atrás das costas, manteve-se erguido em frente a ela, enquanto esta se inquietava cada vez mais diante da atenção excessiva. Afastou o modelo e o olhou.

- Aconteceu algo, Edward? - perguntou, que já não agüentava seu escrutínio.

Edward pareceu não ouvi-la. Deu meia volta, foi para seu baú e levantou a tampa. Começou a tirar pacotes, deixando-os descuidadamente sobre o chão, até que encontrou um pequeno. Agarrou-o e se dirigiu de novo para o Bella.

- Pode ser que no princípio o ache incômodo, mas logo o achará útil - afirmou.

Bella abriu com cautela o pacote e ficou olhando seu conteúdo, confusa. Rindo do assombro de sua mulher, Edward se agachou e levantou o objeto ligeiramente acolchoado, segurando-o para que ela pudesse inspecioná-lo.

- Dúvida de minha castidade? – inquiriu Bella, desconcertada. - Pretende me amarrar com isto?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- São como as calças de um homem, mas tem que pôr isso debaixo do vestido para que lhe dêem calor - explicou.

Bella não afastava o olhar daquele estranho invento.

- Não sabe o trabalho que me deu encontrar alguém que o queria fazer - sorriu. - Todos os alfaiates pensaram que estava louco quando descrevi o que queria, e nenhum deles acreditou quando disse que eram para uma mulher. Tive que pagar uma grande soma de dinheiro para que finalmente me fizessem isso.

-Diz que devo vestir isso pôr debaixo do vestido? - inquiriu a jovem incrédula.

Edward assentiu, muito divertido diante da consternação da esposa.

- A menos que prefira continuar sentindo o frio sob suas saias. Asseguro que os mandei fazer com minha melhor intenção. Não estou zombando de você. Só quero me assegurar de que não passa frio.

Bella segurou assombrada a roupa, e finalmente esboçou um tímido sorriso.

- Obrigada - murmurou.

Transcorreram outros cinco dias e o frio era cada vez mais insuportável. Bella deixou de duvidar do calor que lhe proporcionava a estranha criação que Edward tinha mandado fazer para ela. Estava mais que agradecida. O primeiro dia em que os tinha posto, riu a gargalhadas de seu aspecto, pois nunca tinha visto antes nada semelhante. Chegavam-lhe até os tornozelos e se ajustavam à cintura com uma cinta. Seu aspecto era ridículo. Ainda continuava rindo quando Edward desceu para almoçar. Segurou as saias, muito divertida, para acostumar seu marido, que a observou atentamente.

Só prescindia deles na hora de deitar-se, já que eram desnecessários com a presença de Edward a seu lado. O calor de seu corpo atuava como um ímã, atraindo-a para ele enquanto dormia. Freqüentemente tinha despertado durante a noite encostada às suas costas e muitas vezes, com a cabeça sobre o ombro de Edward ou o joelho entre suas pernas. O fato de que durante à noite se abandonava tanto causava-lhe uma certa agitação. Agora estavam de costas, mas acordados. A noite anterior se deitaram muito cedo para combater o frio que reinava no camarote, podendo comprovar que o beliche era um verdadeiro paraíso que ambos podiam compartilhar quando a pequena estufa não lhes proporcionava o calor suficiente. Aquela noite, Bella tinha contado como tinha sido sua vida antes de o conhecer, embora suspeitasse que lorde Withlock já lhe teria contado os antecedentes. Apesar disso, Edward a escutou com atenção e formulou ocasionais pergunta para completar e entender melhor o relato.

- Mas como foi parar em Londres na noite em que nos conhecemos? - perguntou-lhe quando Bella concluiu a história. Voltou-se sobre o travesseiro para olhá-la, elevando um lustroso cacho de cabelo que jazia sobre seu ombro, brincando com ele.

Bella engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e afastou o olhar.

- Fui com o irmão de minha tia – murmurou. – Ele ia me ajudar a encontrar trabalho em uma escola para senhoritas, mas me perdi quando me levou a uma feira na noite em que chegamos a Londres.

- Que tipo de homem era seu tio para permitir que fosse com ele? - inquiriu ele.

Bella encolheu os ombros, nervosa.

- Um muito rico, Edward - respondeu.

- Maldição, Bella, não me refiro a isso - disse ele. - Seu tio era tão estúpido para deixar que esse homem te levasse com a única promessa de conseguir trabalho? Não sabe que poderia tê-la vendido a outros homens ou inclusive haver a usado ele mesmo? Talvez no final tenha sido melhor que a perdesse.

Bella permaneceu muito quieta junto a ele, sentindo sua raiva. Começou a perguntar-se se seria o momento adequado para lhe contar o ocorrido com o James Court e se o entenderia. Agora estava a salvo, longe da Inglaterra e da prisão. Mas encaixaria bem que sua mulher fosse uma assassina?

O medo afugentou a idéia de confiar nele e a verdade do ocorrido naquela noite continuou sendo um segredo. O que se podia esperar de uma covarde como ela?

- Acabávamos de chegar à terra naquela manhã - explicou Edward com ternura, brincando com um de seus cachos. - Se não fosse assim, estou convencido de que teria me comportado de outro modo. Mas estava inquieto, assim ordenei ao Ben que buscasse um pouco de diversão. Sua escolha não podia me proporcionar mais surpresas: uma formosa virgem, muito fértil e com amigos influentes.

Bella se voltou, ruborizada. Edward cravou o olhar na nuca da jovem, onde a brancura de sua pele contrastava com a escuridão de seu cabelo. Era um lugar muito tentador que desejava beijar com ardor. Por alguns momentos foi impossível pensar com frieza e esquecer que era dele. Possuía aquele suave e delicado lugar ao qual tanto desejava acariciar e beijar.

- Agora terei que dar uma explicação sobre meu irmão - disse.

Bella se voltou para ele, muito surpreendida ao inteirar-se de que tinha um cunhado.

- Não sabia que tinha um irmão.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e a olhou sem alterar-se.

- Sou bastante consciente disso, minha senhora – replicou. - Ainda há muitas coisas que tem que aprender sobre mim. Eu não saio por aí contando a história de minha vida.

Bella, ofendida ante tal insulto, voltou-se furiosa, e se afastou dele tudo o que o beliche lhe permitiu. Ficou furiosa enquanto ele ria, e lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas enquanto o amaldiçoava em silêncio.

Edward despertou lentamente, como se estivesse sob a água e nadasse para a superfície. Podia sentir a suavidade e calidez do corpo de Bella junto ao dele. Os voluptuosos seios da moça pareciam querer penetrar suas costas, e as coxas estavam apoiadas contra seus glúteos, ao mesmo tempo em que os braços macios permaneciam sobre seu corpo. Sua virilidade despertou ante o pensamento de possuí-la, desta vez com ternura. A visão de Bella se tornou uma fantasia em que sua delicada língua penetrava os úmidos lábios de Edward. Tudo no corpo da jovem animava-o para que consumasse seus mais profundos desejos por ela. Seu cabelo cobrava vida para gritar que a possuísse. Seus braços estendidos lhe davam a boas vinda e suas mãos a acariciavam com paixão. Edward a beijou uma e outra vez, excitando seus sinuosos seios e arrepiando os rosados topos que os coroavam. Finalmente penetrou nela. Bella arqueou as costas e se retorceu em êxtase enquanto o ardor de ambos aumentava.

Sua virilidade e sua mente se uniram para traí-lo. Honra, orgulho e vingança se converteram em fumaça ante o torvelinho de suas paixões. Encarapitou-se sobre ela, decidido a saciar sua masculinidade; pressionou o pequeno e redondo ventre com seus quadris e, ao fazê-lo, um ligeiro movimento distraiu sua atenção. Deslizou a mão sobre o pequeno abdômen e voltou a senti-lo, desta vez muito mais forte. Seu filho estava dando pontapés, protestando pelos pensamentos de seu progenitor. Uma consciência fria se apoderou dele, consciente de sua próxima perda de controle.

Levantou-se do beliche em silencio para não despertá-la e se vestiu. A lua brilhava com intensidade, mostrando o caminho sem necessidade de acender uma vela. Serviu-se de uma taça de conhaque e começou a caminhar pelo camarote, completamente acordado e enormemente preocupado. Seu corpo conduzia-o a lugares nos quais sua mente não queria chegar e, ultimamente, esses sonhos eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Se não tomasse cuidado, levantaria um dia tendo consumado o ato.

Deteve-se frente ao beliche, apoiou um braço sobre a viga que se estendia por cima de sua cabeça e a contemplou, inocente e terna, profundamente adormecida. Pensou na violência e crueldade que semelhante ternura tinha desencadeado. Bella tinha suportado sua fúria e o abuso de tia Victoria, embora a inocência fosse uma qualidade inata nela.

De repente Tanya veio a seus pensamentos. Tratava-se da mulher que, na cúpula da maturidade, esperava sua volta. Era completamente diferente da delicada jovem que jazia em seu beliche, e não só fisicamente. Tanya jamais tinha conhecido a crueldade ou a violência. Seus pais lhe tinham concedido virtualmente tudo. Seu caráter era aberto. Não existia quase nada que a ofendesse. Em questão de homens era muito atrevida e sabia desfrutar dos prazeres do amor. Bella, pelo contrário, tinha mostrado sua satisfação ao não ter que desempenhar os deveres próprios de uma esposa. E, agora que Edward pensava nisso, parecia-lhe estranho que, apesar das vezes que se deitou com a Tanya, nunca tivesse ficado grávida. Com Bella tinha ocorrido justamente o contrário. Sua semente tinha encontrado em terra fértil a primeira vez que o havia deixado tocá-la.

E agora ele se encontrava ali, de pé, totalmente inerte e apanhado por aquela cândida virgem, com seu amor próprio no chão, igual a um jovem granjeiro incapaz de percorrer sozinho o caminho do estábulo ao armazém. E essa imprevista influencia que a jovem exercia sobre ele se intensificava cada dia, sendo extremamente difícil poder conter suas inclinações amorosas.

Bella se moveu no beliche e começou a tremer de frio. A proximidade de seu marido já não a mantinha quente. Cruzou os braços ao redor do delicado corpo e se embrulhou no edredom.

Edward esboçou um sorriso irônico e despiu o roupão. Deslizou junto a ela, tentando não despertá-la, e a estreitou entre os braços para lhe dar calor. Durante esses breves instantes, esqueceu-se de suas paixões e de sua vingança. Simplesmente a contemplou como uma menina com a necessidade de que cuidassem dela.

Quando Bella despertou pela manhã. Edward já havia partido. Tinha outro edredom sobre ela e, ao dar-se conta, sorriu pensando em quão atento, às vezes, podia seu marido chegar a ser. Desceram a sala de jantar sem trocar palavras e se dispuseram a comer. Edward estava tranqüilo e pensativo. Tinha o semblante enrijecido pelos ventos gélidos e usava um volumoso pulôver de gola alta, calças escuras e botas lustrosas. Ao chegar ao camarote tirou o gorro e um pesado casaco de lã. Sua vestimenta era um tanto grosseira, mas Bella decidiu imediatamente que não diminuía seu encanto. Ficava atraente com qualquer coisa que vestisse, fora assim com seus ricos trajes. Além disso, essas rudes roupagens acentuavam sua dignidade.

Nessa tarde Bella se aventurou a sair do camarote e, coberta com uma grossa capa, subiu à ponte. Ao não ver Edward em nenhuma parte, dirigiu-se para a popa cruzando o passadiço junto à amurada, até chegar junto ao timoneiro, um robusto jovem com o rosto coberto por uma fina barba. O marinheiro fingiu que não tinha percebido sua presença e, timidamente, continuou estudando a bússola. A jovem teve que gritar por cima do forte vento para que pudesse ouvir sua voz.

- Pensava que o capitão estava de guarda - exclamou.

O timoneiro elevou o braço e assinalou para cima. Seguindo sua indicação, Bella viu Edward no alto do mastro maior, inspecionando atentamente os cabos e colocando-os em seu lugar. A jovem, enjoada pela altura em que se encontrava seu marido, gemeu e retrocedeu um passo. O mastro parecia muito frágil para agüentar seu peso. Notou como seu coração pulsava com força, paralisada pelo medo. Não podia afastar a vista dele. De repente, uma rajada de vento bateu fortemente as velas. O navio escorou ligeiramente e Edward, pego por surpresa, teve que agarrar-se firmemente para não cair. Bella levou a mão à boca para tapar um grito e começou a morder os nódulos da mão.

Edward olhou para baixo, para o timoneiro. Ao avistar Bella, interrompeu seu trabalho imediatamente. deslizou pelo mastro até as cruzetas, agarrou dois cabos de reserva e com as pernas ao redor deles, deslizou lentamente até o passadiço, saltando sobre a coberta principal. Subiu até a ponte, na popa, e se dirigiu bruscamente ao jovem marinheiro que estava ao leme.

- Vigie essas rajadas, marinheiro – grunhiu. - Muito em breve teremos que pôr este navio a prova e é melhor que não o force agora.

- Sim, meu capitão - balbuciou o marinheiro, envergonhado diante da reprimenda.

Edward agarrou o casaco que pendia do corrimão junto à amurada e o pôs. Bella se sentiu mais tranqüila.

- Oh, Edward, o que estava fazendo ali em cima? - perguntou zangada. O medo quase a tinha feito chorar.

Um pouco surpreso pelo tom de sua voz, Edward a olhou e descobriu uma expressão de angústia no rosto da esposa. Observou-a por instantes, maravilhado diante da emoção que a embargava, e encolheu os ombros.

- Fique tranqüila. Não corria perigo. Simplesmente inspecionava os equipamentos do barco.

Bella franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Inspecionava os equipamentos do barco? - repetiu.

- Sim, minha senhora - disse ele, erguendo a cabeça e escrutinando o horizonte com os olhos entreabertos. - Antes de três dias teremos uma tormenta sobre nós e prefiro não ser surpreendido por um cabo quebrado.

- Mas outro homem não pode fazer isso? - perguntou preocupada.

Edward abaixou os olhos para ela e sorriu enquanto lhe colocava a capa.

- É responsabilidade do capitão e, portanto, trabalho do capitão - explicou.

Bella não estava segura de que a resposta a tivesse satisfeito. Entretanto, não prosseguiria suplicando.

- Tomará cuidado, não é verdade, Edward?

Os olhos dele brilharam ao olhá-la.

- Tentarei. É uma jovem muito bela para te deixar viúva.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com um impressionante sol de cor vermelha e um inquietante sinal de tormenta. O vento soprava com valentia, mas instável, assim os homens foram enviados uma e outra vez a orientar os equipamentos de barco, a arriar uma vela ou a soltar outra. O mar começou a preguear-se e a ser desfavorável e o navio, carregado até o teto, começou a cambalear e a cabecear. Nuvens baixas corriam e cobriam o céu, permitindo que o sol aparecesse intermitentemente tingindo as brumosas águas cinza de um verde cristalino. A noite se fez negra e um farol situado em cima do timoneiro era a única luz.

Bella se aventurou a subir ao convés. Estava totalmente escuro e era quase impossível distinguir algo. Cambaleou até alcançar o mastro e se pendurou nele. Olhou para a ponte e viu uma cena arrepiante: o oficial do convés e o timoneiro, sob o farol e junto ao leme, pareciam flutuar imersos na escuridão e separados do agitado Fleetwood. Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e se apressou a retornar ao camarote, decidida a não se aventurar saindo até que a tormenta tivesse amainado.

Os ventos cederam antes da alvorada e uma tênue luz anunciou o novo dia. O intenso negro deu lugar a um jogo de sombras cinzentas. As velas se agitavam soltas balançadas apenas pela suave brisa, e o mar subia e descia impacientemente, brilhando como se uma grossa capa de graxa cobrisse sua superfície. Não havia horizonte, pois o mar se fundia com as nuvens, e uma neblina baixa ocultava ocasionalmente as gáveas. O Fleetwood avançava e sulcava o mar com irritante lentidão. Entrou pouco a pouco na noite, com um uma tensão dominante, enquanto os homens descansavam recuperando as forças que precisariam para vencer a batalha que se aproximava.

O vento foi ganhando força à medida que a noite avançava. Esta foi longa e inquietante. A tripulação precisou levantar-se várias vezes e sair para recolher as velas cada vez que o vento aumentava. O navio foi vigiado cuidadosamente. Tinha que estar na melhor forma possível para suportar a tormenta que estava se formando ao seu redor. Quando o vigia da manhã chegou ao convés, havia uma grande ventania e o navio sulcava as águas empurradas pelas rajadas de vento cada vez mais fortes, rompendo as ondas, subindo e descendo uma e outra vez. O Fleetwood se converteu para Bella no seu mundo. Um pequeno posto de avanço parecia ir à deriva, imerso no devastador caos. As últimas velas foram içadas e firmemente amarradas assim como os cabos do convés, proporcionando segurança às mãos dos que se aventuravam a cruzá-la. As únicas velas que foram desdobradas completamente foram as gáveas, as vergas e uma vela no mastro para escorar o navio e poder enfrentar o temporal. Depois dele, e até que a tormenta passou, nenhum homem se atreveu a subir nos mastros do barco.

O dia passou, as ondas se fizeram mais altas e o vento varreu com crueldade tudo que se interpunha em seu caminho. No interior do Fleetwood, que cambaleava em meio de uma massa turbulenta de água e nuvens, as vigas rangiam.

Bella já não conseguia distinguir o dia da noite. Cada centímetro de malha a bordo estava molhada e gelada. Não via Edward, exceto quando vinha ao camarote molhado até os ossos. Ao entrar nele, Bella ajudava-o a desfazer-se das roupas molhadas e o envolvia em uma manta que tinha esquentado previamente na frente da estufa. Tinha os olhos avermelhados e estava exausto. Ela tentava aliviar seu cansaço e, quando caía adormecido, velava seu sono tentando que nada, nem ninguém o perturbasse. Estava acostumado a acordar sozinho, vestia-se e voltava a sair ao convés decidido a guiar seu navio entre as brutais investidas das águas furiosas.

Vários dias tinham transcorrido daquele modo quando despertou ao amanhecer e encontrou o convés com uma capa escorregadia de neve. O vento soprava forte sobre o navio e enormes e longos festões adornavam os equipamentos do barco. Edward, com as sobrancelhas congeladas, desceu ao camarote. As faces estavam brancas e rígidas. Sentou-se junto à estufa, embrulhado em uma manta e com as mãos ao redor de uma taça de café com rum. Acabou a bebida antes que seus músculos começassem a relaxar. Bella estava estendendo a roupa diante da estufa para que secasse quando, de repente, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir um golpe surdo. Voltou-se e viu como a taça, no chão, ia de um lado a outro do camarote. Edward caíra profundamente no sono. Com supremo cuidado, cobriu-o com outro edredom. Quando MacTavish entrou para falar com seu capitão, Bella ordenou-lhe que se calasse e saísse do compartimento. Só se ouvia o ranger do navio. Ela permanecia sentada em silêncio, guardando zelosamente o sono de seu marido. Passaram várias horas antes que Edward se movesse no beliche e abrisse os olhos. Totalmente acordado e refeito em parte do cansaço, partiu deixando Bella satisfeita por saber-se em grande parte responsável pela recuperação do marido.

Já era de noite quando Ben veio ao camarote para informar Bella de que a tormenta, por fim, tinha começado a amainar e que o pior já tinha passado. Edward retornou a meia-noite depois de um longo dia carregado de tensões. Bella despertou e fez um gesto de levantar-se do beliche para ajudá-lo a despir-se, mas disse-lhe asperamente que ficasse onde estava. Um instante depois, deslizou a seu lado sob os edredons. Sua esposa se encostou a ele para lhe dar calor. Tiritando de frio, ele aceitou seus esforços agradecido, atraindo-a ainda mais. Seus tremores foram acalmando pouco a pouco até ficar profundamente adormecido, muito cansado até para virar-se e separar-se dela.

Abriu os olhos ao amanhecer, vestiu-se e voltou para cumprir com suas obrigações. Bella continuava dormindo. Apesar da tormenta ainda bramar com fúria, Edward retornou cedo aquela tarde e se sentou em frente da estufa com as pernas estendidas e o casaco aberto para desfrutar do calor. Bella se tinha aproximado silenciosamente da estufa e agora estava em sua postura favorita: sentada com as saias puxadas e as estranhas calças expostas ao calor. Ele a observava tranqüilamente com os olhos entreabertos, ligeiramente zangado consigo mesmo por lhe haver comprado aquele horrível traje. Ao ouvir a porta, Bella cobriu as pernas e se voltou para a estufa. Edward mandou Ben entrar, e ele se apressou trazendo uma bandeja com uma cafeteira e várias xícaras. Encheu uma para seu capitão e se voltou para o Bella.

- Dentro de um momento trarei um pouco de chá, senhora - comentou o criado.

Edward olhou a seu criado com cara de poucos amigos, pensando no quanto a mimava. Logo se voltou para ela com a mesma expressão em seu semblante. Bella pôde sentir sua tácita desaprovação e se apressou a acalmar seus ânimos.

- Desta vez tomarei café, Ben - disse a jovem. O criado lhe serviu uma xícara, olhando-a com pouca convicção. Sabia que não gostava de café.

Percebendo que os homens a observavam, Bella pôs açúcar em sua xícara, removeu o conteúdo, deu um sorvo corajosamente e tentou reprimir o calafrio que, imediatamente, percorreu seu corpo. Olhou Ben com expressão de angústia e, sem pensar, perguntou:

- Poderia me trazer um pouco de leite, Ben?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, cuspiu o sorvo de café na xícara e ficou de pé.

- Como diz, minha senhora? - inquiriu entre risadas. - Acaso acredita que vamos encontrar uma vaca no meio do Atlântico Norte?

Bella se sobressaltou diante da rudeza de suas maneiras e abaixou a cabeça para que a xícara ocultasse as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos. Aquele homem não tinha nenhum direito de falar-lhe dessa forma, e muito menos diante de seu criado.

Edward tomou a xícara de um gole. Ben olhou a um e a outro, confuso. Queria consolar à dama, mas não se atrevia e decidiu que era o momento de bater em uma discreta retirada. Recolheu a bandeja e partiu. Edward se levantou, depositou a xícara sobre a mesa de um golpe e seguiu seu homem, abotoando o casaco e murmurando algo a respeito das mulheres.

Quando Bella ouviu a porta bater atrás dele, assoou-se e ficou olhando a porta ofensivamente. Depois, agarrou bruscamente a agulha e começou a costurar, desafogando-se no pobre modelo.

- Trata-me como se fosse uma menina - afirmou zangada. – Esse estúpido espera que eu saiba tudo a respeito de seu navio e seus mares! Destrambelha contra mim diante de todo mundo como se suas brincadeiras não me ferissem.

Afastou o modelo ao ver que o estava danificando e se levantou muito zangada. As lágrimas quase a cegavam. Lutou para controlar-se, pois não queria que quando Edward retornasse a encontrasse nesse estado. Devia aprender a pensar só em seu filho e a agüentar as penalidades que se colocassem em seu caminho.

Mas não era fácil ser a esposa dócil quando suas emoções estalavam com a mesma turbulência que a tormenta que os envolvia. Quando Edward voltou para o camarote, Bella ainda estava aborrecida por suas palavras. Desfez-se das roupas molhadas, relaxando em uma cadeira diante da estufa. A suas costas, ela o olhava encolerizada. Comportava-se com frieza e falava muito pouco, unicamente para responder às perguntas que formulava diretamente.

Chegou a hora de jantar e a noite transcorreu sem que Bella abrisse a boca. Ben, ao observar que a jovem não havia tocado o prato, duvidou pela primeira vez da inteligência do homem a quem tinha servido com tanta lealdade e tirou a mesa. Bella se sentou junto à estufa e começou a desfazer a embrulhada que tinha causado no modelo. Edward observou, com o canto do olho, que tirava os fios da peça com os finos dedos. Perguntou-se o que tinha causado o mau humor de sua esposa.

Ao perceber que Edward não se vestia e partia de novo para o convés, pelo contrário, acomodava-se tranqüilamente em sua cadeira para ler um livro, Bella se levantou e se dirigiu para seu baú. Afastou-se e tirou o vestido e a combinação. Ao fazê-lo, o marido desviou sua atenção das páginas do livro e a observou lenta e pausadamente. Pôde ver suas delicadas costas nuas e, quando se inclinou para pegar sua camisola, viu parte de seu seio também. Uma chama ardeu em seus olhos diante da visão. Bella vestiu a peça rapidamente e deixou cair as calças no chão. Edward voltou a concentrar-se no livro.

Uma vez tendo colocado a colcha sobre o beliche, Bella se aproximou de novo da estufa para escovar o cabelo. Edward perdeu de novo o interesse pelo livro, fechou-o e o afastou. Olhou-a abertamente, desfrutando do momento em que Bella soltava o cabelo e permitia que seus cachos caíssem livres sobre seus ombros e costas. O resplendor das velas que estavam detrás dela perfilou sua figura, dirigindo a atenção de Edward para seu ventre. Pela primeira vez se deu conta de sua gravidez. Quando chegassem a casa, sua maternidade não passaria inadvertida e todo mundo faria perguntas ao vê-la em tão avançado estado de gestação. Muito em breve entenderiam que Edward não tinha demorado nada em possuí-la depois de atracar no porto de Londres. Podia imaginar os rostos cheios de estupefação ao apresentá-la. Mas os que eram amigos ou o conheciam não se atreveriam a lhe perguntar por medo de provocar sua ira. Só sua família e sua noiva o interrogariam e o que lhes ia dizer, tendo em conta que Bella ficou nesse estado nas vinte e quatro horas depois de chegar à terra?

Rindo de seus pensamentos, levantou-se e se dirigiu para ela. Bella deu um pulo, deixou de escovar o cabelo e o olhou com os olhos muito abertos. Edward sorriu e apoiou uma mão sobre seu ventre.

- Está ficando bem redonda, minha senhora – brincou. – Toda Charleston saberá que não esperei nem um só minuto para possuí-la. O mais difícil será explicar a minha noiva por que está ao meu lado.

Bella soltou um grito, enfurecida, evidentemente ofendida por suas palavras e afastou-lhe a mão de sua barriga muito zangada.

- É uma besta! – rugiu. - Como se atreve a dizer que terá que dar explicações a sua noiva a respeito de mim! Se tivesse coração me daria essas explicações! Eu sou sua esposa, a mãe de seu filho, e me trata pior que a um lixo que tivesse pisado na rua! - encarou-o, fulminando-o com seus olhos azuis. - Me importa realmente muito pouco o que vai dizer. Estou certa de que suas palavras serão suaves e doces quando lhe contar que eu o forcei a se casar com uma mulher que já estava grávida. Se fará de inocente, se aproveitando de mim ante essa maquinadora, sem se importar com absolutamente com a criança. Não se esqueça de contar também, meu amor, que me tirou da miséria em que vivia e me deu seu nome forçado por chantagem. Suas palavras serão as mais convincentes, não tenho a menor duvida, e antes que acabe, terá ganho também sua virgindade!

Edward a olhou zangado e deu um passo para ela. Bella retrocedeu de um salto e colocou uma cadeira entre os dois.

- Não se atreva a me pôr uma mão em cima! – gritou. - Se o fizer, juro que me atirarei pela amurada.

Edward a alcançou, afastou a cadeira e seguiu avançando contra ela. A jovem foi retrocedendo temerosa até que suas costas tocaram a parede.

- Por favor - suplicou soluçando enquanto Edward a agarrava pelos braços. - Por favor, não me faça mal, Edward. Pense no bebê.

- Não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazer-lhe mal - grunhiu ele -, mas sua língua afiada desperta minha raiva. Aja com cuidado, mulher. Tenho muitas outras formas para fazer de sua vida uma desgraça.

Bella engoliu a saliva. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, seu olhar inseguro e os lábios tremiam. Ao ver o terror na jovem, Edward blasfemou e se dirigiu ao beliche.

- Agora venha para a cama. Estive muito tempo sem dormir e tenho intenção de me recuperar esta noite.

Bella levantou bruscamente a cabeça enquanto o medo dava passo à ira. Como se atrevia a sugerir que voltasse para junto dele, depois de tudo o que lhe havia dito? Tinha seu orgulho.

Embora tivesse os olhos arrasados de lágrimas, levantou desafiante o queixo, aproximou-se do beliche, agarrou seu travesseiro e o edredom e os levou ao canto do camarote. Edward se voltou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e observou por cima do ombro como estendia a colcha no batente da janela.

- Pretende dormir aí? - inquiriu, incrédulo.

- Sim - respondeu ela num murmúrio, tirando o roupão. Acomodou-se sobre as almofadas e se cobriu com o edredom.

- Não é um bom lugar para passar a noite - disse ele. - Ainda não passou a tormenta. A janela está úmida e faz frio. Não estará cômoda aí.

- Me arrumarei - respondeu-lhe Bella.

Edward blasfemou em voz baixa, tirou o roupão e atirou-o sobre a cadeira. Sentou-se na beirada do beliche e ficou olhando-a fixamente. Bella se mexeu tentando encontrar uma postura em que pudesse dormir. De repente, o navio deu uma forte sacudida quase a derrubando no chão. Edward não pôde segurar a risada e ela olhou-o enfurecida, puxando a colcha. Colocou-se entre as vigas de madeira e se segurou nelas para não cair. Conseguiu um pouco de segurança, mas a postura continuava sendo insuportavelmente incômoda.

Edward se sentou durante um longo momento observando-a, até que finalmente se deitou. Viu o espaço em que ela tinha dormido desde o início da viagem, agora vazio, e de repente deu-se conta do muito que iria sentir a falta dela a seu lado. Justamente na noite anterior, ela tinha compartilhado o calor de seu corpo tentando afastar o frio dele.

Voltou a olhá-la e, quando falou, sua voz parecia a ponto de quebrar-se.

- Há muito pouco calor para desperdiçar neste navio. Sugiro que combinemos ficar debaixo destas mantas - comentou.

Bella enrugou o nariz com dissimulação.

- Sou tão tola, meu senhor, que acredito que há vacas no meio do Atlântico e meu cérebro é tão simples que não me permite me levantar desta janela e passar a noite nessa cama com você - replicou.

Edward afastou os edredons, furioso.

- Muito bem, então, pequena cabeça de cachimbo - falou. – Estou certo de que você e o gélido mar serão grandes companheiros nesse rígido batente. Não voltarei a suplicar-lhe que venha para mim. Simplesmente, quando se tiver cansada de brincar, deixe-me sabê-lo e lhe darei um lugar. Não durará aí muito tempo.

Bella sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Preferia morrer congelada que ir engatinhando até sua cama e permitir que zombasse dela.

À medida que a noite avançava, a colcha foi gelando lentamente com a umidade que se filtrava através da janela. Começou a sentir frio e se enrolou no edredom molhado em busca de calor. Apertou os dentes para evitar que batessem um no outro e esticou os músculos de todo o corpo para deter o tremor. Sentiu falta do beliche, mas seu orgulho recordou-lhe de novo a crueldade do marido e não lhe permitiu ir em busca do bem-estar do leito. A camisola não proporcionava proteção alguma contra aquele frio úmido e, pouco a pouco, foi se pegando ao corpo. Finalmente, adormeceu ao amanhecer, exausta.

Despertou de repente ao ouvir a porta bater e, muito cansada, observou que o beliche estava vazio e que seu marido se fora. Tentou levantar-se, mas o camarote balançou e a sacudiu violentamente. Já não sentia frio, e sim um calor seco que a abrasava. Tentou tirar de cima de si o edredom úmido, mas estava preso sob o corpo, e os braços começaram a tremer com o esforço. Decidiu mudar de tática. Deslizou os pés até o chão e se sentou na beirada enquanto o navio balançava até alcançar finalmente um ritmo suave. Nesse momento, pensou que poderia conseguir. Tentou ficar em pé e desfazer-se do edredom, mas ele estava preso nela como se estivesse vivo. Ficou de joelhos e caiu no chão sob o peso da manta. Exausta depois da luta, permaneceu esticada imóvel até que voltou a recuperar-se. O frio penetrava através do chão e pelo edredom. Começou a tiritar violentamente. Levantou a cabeça, divisou a lareira e imaginou seu calor. Havia uma cadeira junto a ela. Se pudesse levantar-se, aquele lastro gelado a deixaria em paz de uma vez. Arrastou-se pelo chão do camarote. A cadeira parecia flutuar na névoa e afastar-se em frente dela. A luta a tinha esgotado, mas apesar disso, Bella seguiu adiante com a colcha presa nas costas como se fosse uma segunda pele gelada. Chegou até a cadeira, agarrou-se a suas pernas e se arrastou até conseguir apoiar a cabeça sobre ela. Permaneceu ali ofegando, extenuada. O camarote dava voltas a seu redor. Subitamente, teve a sensação de estar caindo por um túnel comprido e escuro. Só conseguia distinguir um diminuto ponto de luz que acabou por desaparecer.

Edward retornou da ponte com seu humor um pouco melhorado. A sorte continuava a seu lado e o risco tinha sido recompensado. A tormenta os tinha empurrado para o sul, mas tinham ganhado vários dias. O mau tempo tinha descarregado sua fúria contra o navio, tinha passado ao longo e tinha lhes deixado baixas temperaturas, águas agitadas e ventos que sopravam enfurecidos contra as velas, dando-lhes velocidade. Apesar de sua boa fortuna, pensou na noite anterior e voltou a ficar de mau humor. Sorriu maliciosamente para si mesmo. Não permitiria que essa cretina teimosa desafogasse sua ira contra ele. Ainda tinha que aprender uma lição se desejava ser a esposa de um Cullen.

Ordenou a Ben que a procurasse com comida e se aproximou da porta do camarote decidido a repreender Bella e explicar-lhe claramente quais eram as normas naquele navio. Abriu a porta violentamente, com expressão de fúria. De repente, se deteve e a ira se desvaneceu ao ver Bella sentada no chão, com a cabeça e uma mão apoiadas sem força sobre o banco, o cobertor enrolado ao redor de seus quadris e a outra mão no solo, com a palma voltada para cima.

Ao ouvir Edward pronunciar seu nome, abriu os olhos e o viu aproximar-se. Levantou a cabeça e tentou falar, mas seus tremores fizeram com que seu discurso fosse ininteligível. Edward afastou o pesado edredom de seu corpo e a agarrou nos braços. Sua cabeça desabou antes de apoiar-se sobre o ombro do marido. Ouviu seu marido chamar Ben e notou que a colocava sobre o beliche e a cobria com mantas. O criado chegou correndo e Edward lhe gritou algumas ordens, mas a confusa mente da moça só ouviu um barulho de palavras. Edward voltou a inclinar-se sobre ela, desta vez para afastar os cobertores. Ainda tiritando, Bella choramingou e lutou para conservá-los sobre o corpo, pensando que Edward ia castigá-la como sempre o fazia.

- Deixe, Bella - disse bruscamente. – Sua camisola está molhada. Vai sentir-se melhor sem ela.

A jovem relaxou as mãos e não opôs resistência enquanto desabotoava a camisola e a tirava pelos pés. Uma vez mais a cobriu com os lençóis.

Bella notou uma mão em sua testa, e a frieza a reconfortou. Abriu lentamente os olhos pensando que veria Edward, mas não era ele quem estava ali, de pé, tocando-lhe a testa, e sim seu pai.

- Isabella Marie - disse pacientemente. - Tome o caldo como uma boa garota ou papai se zangará.

- Mas não gosto dele, papai.

- Como acha que vai se transformar em uma bela dama se não comer, Isabella Marie? Está muito magra para ter seis anos.

A visão se fez imprecisa e, um instante depois, voltou a entender as coisas.

- Tem de ir embora outra vez?

Seu pai sorriu.

- Estará bem com os criados. É seu décimo aniversário. Que criança, nessa idade, receia ficar sozinha?

Bella observou como seu pai se afastava. Seus lábios começaram a tremer e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu, papai. Eu tenho medo. Volta, papai. Por favor. Não leve o retrato da mamãe. É tudo o que tenho dela.

- Com isto as notas promissórias pagarão as dívidas. E com o retrato de seu pai, também. Tenho que levar isso tudo.

- Viemos por sua causa, Bella. Irá viver com sua tia e comigo.

- Você ainda é menina. Com esse aspecto tão frágil que tem não acredito que possa fazer as tarefas da casa. Meus vestidos ficaram bem em você. Não trará nenhum bastardo para minha casa. Não vou te perder de vista. É uma bruxa, Isabella Swan.

- Não. Não sou uma bruxa!

- Este é meu irmão James. Veio buscá-la para levá-la a Londres.

- Que doce é, minha menina. Apresento a meu assistente, Laurent Hint. Não é o tipo de homem que é atraente para as mulheres.

- Por favor, se afaste de mim. Não me toque!

- Vou possuí-la, querida, assim não há razão para que resista.

- Caiu sobre a faca. Foi um acidente. Tentou me violentar. Alguém me persegue. Ele não sabe que matei um homem. Acredita que sou uma prostituta.

- Acha que vou deixar que escape de mim?

- Foi o ianque quem me tomou. O filho que levo é dele. Ninguém mais pôs uma mão em cima de mim. Pensa me converter em sua amante para ter seu filho enquanto se casa com outra mulher em sua terra. É tão presunçoso. Tomará que seja uma menina. Não queria gritar. Assustou-me. Por favor, não me faça mal. Deixou o seu chapéu, Ben. Voltará logo?

- O capitão é um bom homem.

- Oh, Edward, o que estava fazendo ali em cima? Trata-me como se fosse uma menina. Dá-me tapinhas no ventre e depois me fala de sua noiva.

O calor era insuportável. Lutou tentando escapar dele. Algo frio e úmido desligou por seu corpo uma e outra vez, lentamente. Fortes, embora suaves, mãos viraram-na e suas costas ficaram exposta às refrescantes carícias.

- Beba isso - ordenou uma voz. - Beba.

Bella voltou a ver seu pai, que lhe levava uma taça aos lábios enquanto segurava suas costas. Obediente como sempre a seus desejos, bebeu o caldo.

Tia Victoria apareceu frente a ela, com o corpo de seu irmão morto e a faca atravessada no peito. Gritou diante da visão. Tentou explicar que tinha sido um acidente, que não tinha tentado matá-lo, que tinha caído sobre a faca. James Hint se aproximou de sua tia e sacudiu a cabeça, apontando-a com gesto acusador. Bella viu o machado do executor, a cabeça encapuzada e o torso nu. Sentiu que lhe pressionava a cabeça na pedra e lhe retirava o cabelo do pescoço. Os espasmos de frio voltaram e seu pai segurou sua longa cabeleira.

- Beba. Beba.

- Está melhor, capitão? - perguntou o criado. Não parava de tremer e estava muito fria. Colocaram-lhe algo quente a seu redor e, uma vez mais, os pesados cobertores a prenderam.

- Papai? Não me deixe, papai. Jacob, não posso me casar contigo. Por favor, não me pergunte as razões. Há tanto sangue... Só era uma pequena ferida.

James Court riu e a olhou com lascívia. Estava bêbado. O senhor Hint se achava a seu lado e ambos foram atrás dela. Suas garras tentaram apanhá-la. Bella retrocedeu e fugiu deles caindo nos braços do ianque.

- Salve-me, por favor! Não deixe que me levem com eles! Sou sua esposa!

- Você não é minha esposa.

Bella se retorceu, afogada por um mormaço, e as convulsões começaram de novo. Viu Edward acima dela e sentiu que lhe acariciava o corpo com um pano frio e úmido.

- Não deixe que meu filho morra, Edward!

Sua enorme mão deslizou por seu ventre e seus olhos a olharam.

- Está vivo, meu amor!

Tia Victoria está atrás dele.

- Ouviu isso, mocinha? Seu bastardo ainda vive.

Os rostos de James Court, Laurent Hint, tia Victoria e tio Eleazar avançavam contra ela, todos desfilando com risos com a boca muito aberta.

- Assassina! Assassina! Assassina!

Bella tampou os ouvidos e se retorceu grosseiramente.

- Não o sou! Não o sou! Não o sou!

- Beba isto. Deve fazê-lo.

- Não me deixe, papai.

Os campos estavam verdes e ela ria e brincava de correr fugindo da pessoa que a perseguia. Agarrou-a e com braços firmes levantou-a do chão. Lançou os braços no pescoço, rindo alegremente, enquanto o rosto do homem se inclinava para beijá-la. De repente, Bella soltou um grito dilacerador ao reconhecer Laurent Hint. Separou-se dele e, ao voltar-se, viu que a silhueta de um homem desaparecia no topo de uma colina.

- Não me deixe! Não me deixe aqui com ele! Não me deixe!

Estava caindo na escuridão, na pacífica e tranqüila escuridão. Flutuava, deslizava, balançava-se. Uma neblina a envolveu até fazê-la desaparecer.

Bella abriu os olhos e viu os paus de seda de madeira do beliche sobre sua cabeça. Tudo estava calmo; só podia ouvir o ligeiro ranger do navio. Permaneceu deitada sem mover-se durante alguns instantes tentando recordar o que tinha acontecido. Tinha tentado chegar até o beliche, mas tinha se cansado. Remexeu-se com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Sentia-se coberta de machucados, como se cada centímetro de seu corpo tivesse sido espancado. Estava muito fraca. Virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e viu Edward. Estava dormindo em uma rede que pendia entre as duas vigas da ponte.

Uma rede? No camarote? E tinha um aspecto horrível: o rosto gasto, os olhos rodeados por uns círculos escuros e o cabelo, desalinhado. Era muito estranho vê-lo assim, pois se preocupava sempre com seu aspecto.

Sua expressão se agravou ao ver o camarote. Estava completamente desordenado. As cadeiras estavam abarrotadas de roupa e as botas de Edward estavam jogadas, de qualquer maneira, no chão. Havia uma chaleira com água perto do beliche e, sobre a estufa, uma fileira de trapos estendidos. Perguntou-se que tipo de desastre tinha devastado o lugar e por que Ben não o tinha arrumado.

Com um esforço doloroso, conseguiu apoiar-se sobre um dos cotovelos, movimento que não passou inadvertido a seu marido, que abriu os olhos repentinamente. Saltou da rede e correu para ela, mas ao ver que a prudência tinha retornado a sua esposa, diminuiu o passo. Sorriu e se sentou na borda do beliche. Tocou-lhe a fronte com uma mão.

- A febre cedeu - afirmou aliviado.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Bella docemente. - Estou muito cansada e me dói tudo. Levei um tombo?

Edward lhe afastou o cabelo do rosto.

- Esteve doente, querida, há vários dias – explicou. - Este é o sexto.

- Seis dias! - exclamou ela, surpreendida e muito confusa. Tinham passado seis dias e parecia que tinham transcorrido horas. De repente, abriu os olhos aterrada e apertou o edredom à altura do ventre.

- O bebê! Perdi o bebê, não é? - gritou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Oh, Edward, me diga a verdade. Oh, Edward!

Edward sorriu com ternura e segurou sua mão.

- Não – murmurou. - O menino continua conosco. Move-se muitas vezes.

Bella começou a rir enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por suas faces desejou abraçá-lo, mas se conteve. Secou-as e sorriu. Já relaxada, esticou-se no beliche, sentindo-se aliviada, mas exausta.

- Jamais a perdoaria se perdesse meu filho depois de tudo o que passamos – brincou. - Tenho grandes planos para ele.

Bella procurou o rosto do marido sem poder acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

- Tem planos para ele? – perguntou. - Estará orgulhoso dele... do meu filho?

- Do nosso filho, querida - a corrigiu com ternura. - Acreditava que não iria estar... do meu próprio filho? Deveria sentir vergonha por pensar o contrário. Já disse uma vez que adoro crianças... e se forem meus, duplamente.

Bella continuo olhando-o fixamente com os olhos muito abertos. Finalmente, e pela primeira vez, atreveu-se a perguntar sobre algo que a preocupava há muito tempo.

- Edward, sou a primeira... - Fez uma pausa e prosseguiu, vacilante. - É este seu primeiro... Quero dizer, já teve algum filho com outra mulher?

Edward se sentou e a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha, o que fez com que ela se ruborizasse. Rapidamente, Bella baixou o olhar e pronunciou uma desculpa quase inaudível.

- Sinto muito. Edward. Não era minha intenção intrometer-me. Não sei por que o perguntei, de verdade que não sei. Por favor, me perdoe.

Edward pôs-se a rir repentinamente e levantou o queixo da esposa olhando-a nos olhos.

- Sendo um homem de trinta e cinco anos, não posso afirmar que jamais tenha me deitado com outra mulher não acha? – Sorriu. - Mas posso assegurar que nenhuma outra mulher teve um filho meu. Não estou mantendo o filho bastardo de outra mulher. Isto a agrada, querida?

Bella sorriu, feliz. Por alguma estranha razão, o que ele acabava de dizer a tranqüilizou enormemente.

- Sim - respondeu.

Sentindo-se melhor, tentou sentar-se. Edward deslizou rapidamente as mãos por detrás de suas costas e a ajudou, enquanto lhe rodeava com seus braços. Depois arrumou as almofadas para que estivesse mais confortável.

- Tem fome? – perguntou suavemente, sem soltá-la. O edredom escorregou deixando-a nua até a cintura, com o cabelo caindo grosseiramente sobre os ombros e seios. Não desejava soltá-la. - Deveria tentar comer algo. Perdeu peso.

Bella o olhou nos olhos.

- Você também - sussurrou.

Edward riu e a ajudou a recostar-se sobre as almofadas enquanto ela cobria os seios com a colcha.

- Pedirei ao Ben que nos prepare algo para comer – disse. – Ficará alegre ao saber que já se sente melhor. Dedica-lhe muito carinho e temo que com sua enfermidade envelheceu dez anos. - Fez uma pausa e, com os olhos brilhantes, acrescentou: - Vou lhe dizer, amor, que não voltará a dormir junto a essa janela.

Bella riu, envergonhada.

- Nunca passei uma noite mais horrível na minha vida - admitiu.

- Você é muito teimosa, minha senhora - observou ele divertido -, mas no futuro terá muito poucas ocasiões de demonstrá-lo - ficou novamente sério. - A partir de agora imporei meu julgamento e farei que se cumpra.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram... tem como não gostar desse homem? E a Bella achando a calça a coisa mais ridicula do mundo... foi hilario... e ai vocês acham que eles vão se acertar? E no proximo capitulo, Tanya a noiva vai aparecer, e o Emm (Emmett) irmão do Edward, e tenho que dizer, gente eu amo o Emm, ele vai ajudar muito esses dois... Robsteijoosss, e até segunda com mais um capitulo para vocês!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Oi amores di mi vida, desculpe não ter postado antes, mas como disse minha enxaqueca, não está me dando paz e com esse calor todo a dor piora, e eu não consigo nem andar... me desculpem... mais ai vai para vocês mais um capitulo... e lembrando Tanya aparece, e me façam um grande favor odeiem ela, gente essa mulher é uma peste... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Bella sabia que não estava brincando. Edward se levantou e, quando estava a ponto de partir, uma idéia cruzou a mente de Bella, detendo-o.

- Edward? - inquiriu a jovem.

Ele se voltou e esperou que continuasse. Confusa, ela começou a retorcer o edredom entre suas mãos, temerosa de abordar o tema e do modo em que ele pudesse reagir, mas consciente de que devia fazê-lo. Uma vez mais, falou em voz baixa.

- Edward, eu... - armou-se de coragem e o olhou fixamente. - Vai contar a sua família que o obriguei a casar-se comigo?

Edward a olhou perplexo durante vários segundos e, sem uma palavra nem um gesto, deu meia volta e partiu. Bella voltou a cabeça para a parede, muito envergonhada por haver formulado essa pergunta. Não tinha respondido e a resposta tinha ficado clara. Perguntou-se se seria capaz de suportar a vergonha que estava a ponto de sofrer.

Quando Edward retornou, Bella tinha se recomposto e tinha jurado que jamais voltaria a falar sobre o assunto. Edward pegou uma de suas camisolas do baú e a levou ao beliche.

- Bella, se me permitir, ajudarei você a vestir isto - sugeriu.

Ela deixou que ele lhe pusesse a camisola e a amarrasse, enquanto estudava seu rosto. Ainda tinha um aspecto cansado e doentio. O cabelo, antes bem penteado, agora estava desalinhado e as olheiras estavam escuras e profundas. Não tinha se cuidado. Bella ansiava acariciá-lo e apagar os rastros de fadiga de seu semblante.

- Ben não cuidou de você – murmurou. - Tenho que falar com ele sobre isto.

Edward desviou o olhar, muito incomodado por seu aspecto desarrumado. Afastou-se do beliche e lhe deu as costas. Mas voltou a olhá-la quando ela se mexeu dolorida no leito, procurando uma postura mais cômoda.

- Uf! - queixou-se. - Esta cama me faz mal. - Ergueu os olhos para os dele. - Posso me sentar, por favor?

Edward pegou um dos edredons do beliche e o dispôs sobre uma cadeira junto à lareira. Levou-lhe as sapatilhas e as colocou. Pegou-a nos braços, desta vez sem que Bella resistisse. A jovem o rodeou com os braços e lamentou que a distância até a cadeira fosse tão curta. Estava lhe colocando o edredom ao redor do corpo quando Ben bateu na porta. O criado entrou com uma bandeja de comida.

- Olá, senhora - saudou com um amplo sorriso -, teve a todos em vigília, e digo muito a sério. Achávamos que ia, e o pobre capitão esteve ao seu lado todo tempo, dia e noite. Não deixou que ninguém mais a tocasse.

Edward olhou zangado para seu criado.

- Tem uma língua muito comprida, Ben - resmungou.

- Sim, meu capitão - respondeu Ben com um sorriso, e depositou as bandejas diante deles.

Bella não tinha muita fome, mas a sopa era tentadora e começou a tomá-la lentamente. Pouco a pouco o apetite foi crescendo, até que acabou comendo com grande prazer. Deteve-se e encontrou os olhos de ambos os homens observando-a. Afastou a colher e, sentindo necessidade de dizer algo, olhou ao criado e, apontando o desordenado camarote, disse:

- Pelo que posso ver, Ben, não se ocupou muito do seu capitão ultimamente.

Edward suspirou e afastou-se. Ben esfregou as mãos.

- Sim, senhora. Estava de muito mau humor. Não me deixou nem cruzar a porta. - E assentindo para enfatizar este comentário, acrescentou -: Só ele se ocupou de atendê-la e cuidá-la, senhora.

Edward resmungou em voz baixa e se aproximou de Ben como se quisesse bater nele. Este se retirou rapidamente mudando de assunto.

- Me alegro de comprovar que já está bem, senhora. Trarei algo mais consistente mais tarde - comentou.

Bella continuou tomando a sopa sem deixar de olhar, divertida, o rosto sério do marido.

Nesta noite, enquanto Edward se despia para deitar-se, Bella se deitou de um lado do beliche e arrumou os lençóis, na espera. Ele olhou de soslaio o espaço feito especialmente para ele e desviou o olhar.

- Será melhor que não volte a dormir no beliche - apontou. Olhou-a, viu sua fronte enrugada e limpou a garganta. - Agora o tempo é mais quente e já não é necessário que compartilhemos o calor, e eu... tenho medo de que... durante à noite... possa me virar e fazer mal ao bebê. Estará mais cômoda sem mim.

Estirou-se grosseiramente na rede e se acomodou para desfrutar do tão necessitado descanso. Bella bateu no travesseiro, olhou-o de esguelha, virou-se e se cobriu até o pescoço.

Os dias se converteram em meses. Depois de rodear os Grandes Bancos, o tempo começou a melhorar enquanto navegavam para o sul empurrados pelos fortes ventos do norte, acelerando a volta para casa. Sob o sol sempre quente, a cor natural de Bella retornou a face e os sinais da enfermidade desapareceram por completo. Brotou mais formosa que uma flor e, ao contemplá-la, as pessoas podiam dar-se conta do bem que lhe assentava a maternidade. Sempre que subia à ponte, e sempre o fazia sob o amparo de Edward, os olhos dos homens pousavam nela e, com a capa e o cabelo ao vento, era realmente digna de admirar. Pensavam nela como a mais delicada das mulheres e nunca disseram uma só palavra ou fizeram uma só coisa que desse a entender o contrário. Seu refinamento atraiu muitas mãos desejosas de assisti-la em suas saídas para o convés.

A nova disposição para dormir pareceu assentar esplendidamente a Edward. Todo sinal de cansaço desapareceu de seus olhos, já não o via gasto e suas olheiras desapareceram. A exposição ao sol e ao vento fez que sua pele se tornasse bronzeada. Bella, que se sentia cada vez mais mulher, começou a observá-lo com maior freqüência.

Estavam perto das Bermuda e a ponto de infiltrar-se em uma das ilhas, quando os surpreendeu uma tormenta. Edward subiu à ponte e se encontrou com Ben segurando um barril em um dos cantos do passadiço e forjando uma vela de forma que fizesse de funil para que a água da chuva o enchesse.

- Ben, ficou louco? – inquiriu Edward, gritando por cima do fragor da água. - Que demônios faz com isso aqui em cima?

O criado respondeu levantando o olhar ao céu.

- Sua esposa, capitão. Pensei que gostaria de ter um banho. A água fresca da chuva será um alívio depois de tanto sal, capitão.

Edward contemplou o barril com olho crítico. Ben abaixou o olhar, esperando que seu capitão não ordenasse que o tirasse da ponte. Edward girou a cabeça para o criado, depois olhou o barril e, lentamente, voltou-se de novo para Ben. Seu frio escrutínio manteve ao homem atento durante vários segundos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e esboçou um meio sorriso que lhe suavizou as feições.

- Às vezes, Ben, surpreende-me - afirmou e partiu apressado da ponte.

Ben suspirou aliviado e, assobiando, voltou ao que fazia.

Bella afundou na água quente, desfrutando enormemente da deliciosa calidez que envolvia seu corpo. Seu marido se sentou na escrivaninha, pensando na rapidez com a qual sua esposa se despiu ao ver a fumegante banheira. Ben tinha preparado tudo discretamente enquanto ela estava no convés respirando o ar fresco da tarde. Ao vê-la, Bella tinha gritado de alegria e tinha dado um beijo em Ben, que tinha partido do camarote contente e ruborizado.

Deixou escapar um suspiro e se apoiou contra a bordo da tina. Mergulhou os braços na água e voltou a levantá-los, deixando que caísse sobre seus ombros. Edward blasfemou entre dentes ao comprovar que se equivocara ao somar uma coluna de cifras pela oitava vez. Sua esposa estava completamente absorta e não percebeu as maldições que o marido estava proferindo. Ele deixou a pena e fechou os livros de contabilidade, tentando acalmar sua excitação. Levantou-se da escrivaninha e começou a caminhar pelo camarote, olhando o mar pelas escotilhas, agora iluminadas pela lua, num esforço por dirigir a atenção para algo menos frustrante. Não conseguiu, e voltou a encontrar-se contemplando sua mulher, cujos seios pareciam brincar com a água. Passou-lhe brandamente um dedo ao redor da orelha e fez uma suave massagem na nuca com os nódulos. Ela o olhou, sorriu e apoiou a face em sua mão. Edward apertou as mandíbulas e se retirou para um lugar do camarote onde se sentisse a salvo. Acostumada a suas constantes mudanças de humor, Bella o ignorou e continuou com seu banho, indiferente.

- Edward - pediu com doçura -, pode me passar esse balde de água que há na lareira?

O homem se voltou aliviado por ter uma tarefa em que ocupar a mente. Verteu a água aos pés da terrina e ficou sujeitando o balde torpemente, vendo como sua mulher desfrutava daquele banho. Bella se afundou na água e, ao reaparecer, mostrava os esplendorosos seios rosados, como nuvens na primeira brisa da manhã. Edward se voltou bruscamente, balbuciando que tinha de sair para procurar mais água e se apressou a fugir daquela câmara de tortura.

Bella jazia relaxada na banheira, quase ronronando de puro contentamento. Espremia a esponja, fazendo com que a água caísse por seus joelhos e a atirava no rosto, salpicando-o. A água era como um hiato em sua pele, terrivelmente cansada dos banhos de água salgada.

Um ruído procedente de cima chamou sua atenção e, durante um momento, ficou escutando os passos que iam de um lado a outro da ponte. Reconheceu neles seu marido e, cada vez que o farol da ponte iluminava e projetava a sombra através da clarabóia, Bella se perguntava se a causa de seu estado de ânimo seria a impaciência por deixar o navio e chegar em casa.

O banho terminou e a banheira foi esvaziada. Bella estava sentada em frente da lareira com a camisola. O edredom, que momentos antes a envolvia, agora tinha caído. Ainda estava escovando o cabelo quando seu marido entrou no camarote. Sorriu-lhe calidamente ao entrar.

Ao vê-la daquele modo, Edward se deteve na porta, indeciso. O delicado traje de noite era como uma fina bruma que lhe cobria o corpo dissimulando-o. Seus arredondados seios apareciam generosos por cima do decote da camisola. Ao divisar seus suaves e velados mamilos, zangou-se consigo mesmo por não ser capaz de deixar de contemplá-la.

Começou a caminhar pelo camarote, achando o pequeno lugar ainda mais asfixiante. Parou em frente do baú de Bella e viu o roupão estendido sobre ele. Examinou-o durante uns segundos sua intensa cor vermelha e acariciou a malha aveludada como se Bella estivesse envolta em suas dobras. De repente, deu-se conta do que estava fazendo e se deteve, renegando isso. Agarrou o objeto e se dirigiu para ela colocando-o sobre os ombros. Bella o olhou sorrindo e agradeceu-lhe, mas não fez movimento algum para vesti-lo. Edward esperou, zangado pela demora da esposa, até que finalmente se inclinou e o colocou ele mesmo.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus - se queixou. - Não sou um lactante a quem seu traje leve não afeta. Sou um homem e não suporto a ver tão exposta.

Obediente, deslizou no roupão e abotoou-o, ajustando-o ao pescoço. Enquanto o fazia, nenhuma expressão apareceu em seu rosto, mas por dentro riu satisfeita pelo desassossego que invadia seu marido.

Edward, cada vez mais nervoso à medida que se aproximavam das Bermudas, estudou uma e outra vez as cartas de navegação. Ele e MacTavish compararam suas notas e calcularam o dia aproximado em que iriam atracar no porto, mas nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra por medo de equivocar-se. Era a primeira semana de dezembro e os homens discutiam a possibilidade de chegar a terra antes do Natal. Os dois navios que tinham partido antes deles deviam atracar no cais por volta de Ano Novo. Se o Fleetwood chegasse a Charleston antes deles, seria o primeiro navio a voltar da Inglaterra em vários meses, e seu carregamento proporcionaria enormes benefícios. A tripulação sabia que as Bermudas estavam a uns doze dias de seu destino final, de maneira que as ilhas suporiam o fim da viagem. Era quase o meio-dia de oito de dezembro, quando a voz do vigia soou do alto do mastro maior.

- Terra à vista! Proa a bombordo!

Não se podia ver nada do convés. Edward olhou seu relógio e fez uma anotação em seu diário de bordo, mas manteve o rumo até que pôde divisar claramente as ilhas. Então, deu a tão ansiada ordem de rumar para casa.

O Fleetwood já em rota, cabeceava e parecia precipitar-se enquanto os homens saltavam os equipamentos do navio e desdobravam até o último centímetro da lona para aproveitar as suaves brisas do sul.

Depois de mais de mês e meio no mar, entraram na baía de Charleston uma semana antes do Natal. Ao avistar terra, lançaram os sinais para informar que o Fleetwood se dispunha a entrar no porto. Bella se abrigou com a capa e subiu ao convés para dar a primeira olhada ao novo mundo. A primeira coisa que divisou do continente foi uma neblina azul e teve que entrecerrar os olhos para poder distinguir a costa. Ao aproximar-se um pouco mais, puderam divisar o litoral, mas se deram conta de que se desviaram alguns quilômetros para o norte da baía de Charleston.

Edward conduziu o navio vários cabos a bombordo para o canal principal.

Bella contemplou uma vista panorâmica do que ia converter se no seu novo lar. Com o que tinha lido e ouvido, formou a idéia de um esvaído assentamento em meio de um pântano fumegante. Ficou assombrada diante das águas cristalinas que ondeavam sob a proa do navio e a areia branca que se estendia ao longo de quilômetros de praia. Mais à frente, podia distinguir frondosos bosques de mangues, ciprestes, álamos e carvalhos que se elevavam intermináveis na distância. Quando finalmente o navio dobrou o cabo e entrou na baía, Bella suspirou diante da sensual beleza da cidade caiada que se estendia ante ela como um punhado de pérolas brancas em uma praia ensolarada. Passaram por uma pequena ilha de areia coroada com um forte de madeira varrido pelo farol do porto. Içaram todas as velas e tomaram todas as medidas necessárias para conduzir ao navio até seu ancoradouro.

Quando o Fleetwood percorria o último quilômetro, Bella viu a multidão amontoada no cais. Sobressaltada, entendeu que entre a multidão se encontravam o irmão de Edward, seus amigos, e... sua noiva. Gelou-lhe o coração diante da idéia de enfrentar a todos eles e fugiu do convés, precipitando-se para o camarote para embelezar-se segundo o que ela acreditava que devia ser a esposa de um capitão. Vestiu-se com supremo cuidado, colocando um vestido de lã rosa e um casaco com a cintura alta do mesmo tom, talhado ao estilo húsar e debruado com galões de seda. Sua ansiedade cresceu na hora de arrumar o cabelo. Sem saber o que fazer com ele, decidiu recolher-lhe sob um escuro chapéu de visom. Finalmente preparada, e sem nada mais que fazer, sentou-se na cadeira junto à agora fria lareira, contemplando o camarote na penumbra, com as mãos recolhidas no regalo de pele. O medo crispou seus nervos, mas conseguiu manter a compostura graças a sua férrea vontade. Pôde ouvir como o navio chiava contra os moles. Sobressaltou-se momentos depois quando Edward abriu a porta e entrou no camarote. Foi direito à escrivaninha, tirou os livros de contabilidade e os atou com uma cinta. Depois, tirou da gaveta uma garrafa de conhaque e se serviu de um generoso gole. Bella se levantou da cadeira muito agitada, mordendo os lábios, e se colocou junto a seu marido. Edward a olhou com a testa enrugada e se serviu de outra taça. Bebeu-a de um gole e deixou o copo sobre a mesa.

Com a necessidade de fazer algo que acalmasse seu estado de nervosismo ante o suplício que se avizinhava, Bella agarrou a taça e a estendeu a seu marido. Este arqueou uma sobrancelha, dúbio. Ante a insistência de sua mulher, encheu o copo com uma quantidade prudente. Imitando o ar tranqüilo de Edward, Bella levou a taça aos lábios e a tomou de um gole. Um segundo depois, abriu os olhos desconcertada, tentando respirar um pouco de ar fresco para amortecer o fogo que abrasava a garganta e o estômago. Tossiu e pensou que nunca voltaria a ser a mesma, mas no final, pôde respirar fundo e o calor abrasador se tornou em uma sensação cálida e reconfortante. Elevou seus frágeis olhos para Edward, que a olhava divertido, e assentiu com valentia preparada para enfrentar à multidão que aguardava no cais.

Edward colocou os livros sob o braço, deixou a garrafa no seu lugar e, com a mão atrás das pequenas costas de Bella, conduziu-a através da porta até o convés onde os esperava uma passarela. Estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a subir o degrau até a ponte e se colocou a seu lado. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente. Bella aceitou o braço de seu marido e, respirando com profundidade, deixou que a conduzisse rampa abaixo. Enquanto desciam, um casal se separou da multidão e se precipitou para eles. O homem era tão alto como Edward, mas fisicamente mais esbelta. Não havia nenhuma dúvida. Guardava uma grande semelhança com seu irmão. E a mulher, alta, robusta, belamente loira, era, sem dúvida, sua noiva. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de felicidade e, ao aproximar-se, equilibrou-se sobre Edward e lhe beijou com uma paixão excessiva inclusive para um casal de noivos. Edward suportou suas amostras de afeto agüentando estoicamente, decidido a não acrescentar sua paquera, e olhou Bella de soslaio, que observava crispada a cena. Quando finalmente Tanya se acalmou, olhou para Edward bastante assombrada ante sua frieza e o agarrou pelo braço, apertando-o contra o peito. Depois, voltou-se para Bella e a examinou com indiferença.

As duas mulheres se olharam brevemente com mútua e imediata hostilidade. Bella viu ante ela a uma bem contornada e experimentada mulher, sutil conhecedora dos homens e decidida a conseguir seus objetivos. Tânya descobriu a uma jovem deliciosa e bela, em um incipiente estado de florescimento que contrastava com seu próprio início de gravidez. Cada uma delas percebeu na outra o que mais temia e desde este primeiro encontro se converteram em inimigas. Tanya terminou seu minucioso exame e se voltou para Edward.

- E o que é isto que trouxe consigo, querido? – inquiriu. - Algo que encontrou pelas ruas de Londres? - Seu tom de voz insinuava as implicações de seu retorno a casa.

Com seu característico olho atento, Emm já tinha tirado uma certeira conclusão e conteve um sorriso quando Edward respondeu.

- Não, Tanya - respondeu muito tenso. - É minha mulher, Isabella.

Tanya ficou boquiaberta. Cairia se não estivesse ainda segurando o braço de Edward. Este se apressou a falar com a esperança de evitar o temporal.

- Bella, este é meu irmão, Emmett. Emm, esta é minha esposa.

- Sua esposa! – gritou Tanya, recuperando a fala alimentada pela ira. - Quer dizer que se casou com esta pequena prostituta ?

Ignorando o arrebatamento, Emm sorriu abertamente a Bella e tomou a sua mão. Inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre ela e, endireitando-se, disse-lhe:

- Estou encantado de conhecê-la, senhora Cullen.

Bella lhe devolveu o sorriso, aceitando-o como futuro aliado.

- Estava ansiosa para conhecer você, Emm - murmurou com recato. - Edward me falou muito de você.

Emm lançou um olhar dúbio para seu irmão.

- Bom, conhecendo-o, acredito...

- Bastardo carroceiro! - gritou Tanya com voz estrangulada, olhando fixamente Edward. - Permitiste que ficasse aqui, esperando suas promessas vazias enquanto você, o grande sementeiro, perambulava pelas ruas de Londres! - Seu punho passou diante da cara de Edward. - Me fez esperar e acreditar que esta seria sua última viagem e volta com sua esposa como presente! Obsequia-me com esta cadela usurpadora depois de me enganar me fazendo acreditar na pureza de seus sentimentos! Maldito seja, vil embusteiro! Certamente agradou bem a seu irmão. Olha-o, aí de pé, sorrindo presunçosamente e dizendo bobagens, como se tivesse sido ele quem planejou este ato em segredo! - Deu um passo para Bella e a olhou friamente. Sua voz se converteu em um felino guincho. - E você, maldita cúmplice, em que bordel a encontrou? De que berço a tirou? Tiraste-lhe o compromisso de outra! - Avançou outro passo, enquanto Bella a olhava. - Se olhe, tão jovem, tão delicada, e tão hábil! Terá se escancarado em sua cama tão alegremente, não é, puta pretensiosa!

Tanya tomou impulso para esbofeteá-la, mas Edward a deteve antes que pudesse fazê-lo. Agarrou-a pelos ombros, quase levantando-a do chão.

- Advirto-a, Tanya - avisou falando muito devagar. - Ela é minha esposa e está grávida de mim. Fui injusto contigo, é verdade, de maneira que descarregue sua vingança sobre minha pessoa, mas nunca, jamais ponha uma mão em cima dela!

Tanya empalideceu e seus olhos refletiram o medo que sofria nesses momentos. Edward a soltou e se interpôs entre as mulheres, embora na verdade já não fosse preciso, pois Tanya estava verdadeiramente intimidada.

- Grávida? - perguntou quase sem fôlego. Seus olhos foram de Edward ao arredondado ventre de Bella, dando-se conta de seu estado pela primeira vez. Deu meia volta, prometendo em silêncio que se vingaria de sua rival.

- Agora que nos convertemos no centro de atenção do cais – começou a dizer Emm com um sorriso sarcástico -, podemos ir para a carruagem? Olhou para a mulher loira. - Tanya, mulher amadurecida, virá conosco até o Masen ou quer que diga a Sam que a deixe no Oakley?

Tanya se voltou lhe olhando sem expectativa, depois se virou para Edward e, sorrindo, disse-lhe docemente:

- Devemos parar em Oakíey, querido. Preparei um delicioso chá. - Olhou-o sensualmente. - É obvio, não vai me decepcionar. Insisto nisso.

Emm observou a ambos e viu que Edward arqueava uma sobrancelha. Com um sorriso malicioso, o irmão caçula se aproximou deles, pegou Bella pelo braço e, piscando-lhe um olho, dirigiu-se a Tanya.

- Me diga, Tanya, este convite inclui o resto dos Cullen ou é um assunto particular? Estou certo de que minha cunhada não deseja estar separada de seu marido durante muito tempo - espicaçou-a.

Tanya o fulminou com o olhar.

- Mas, é obvio, querido - respondeu com sarcasmo -, estão todos convidados. Estou convencida de que a jovem desfrutará de um pouco de leite quente em seu estado.

Emm aumentou o sorriso enquanto brincava com o chapéu de pele de Bella.

- Gosta de leite quente, senhora Cullen? - perguntou a jovem.

- Sim - respondeu com ternura, sorrindo. Emm já a tinha ganho com seu encanto. - Mas prefiro chá.

Emm se voltou para Tanya com olhos resplandecentes.

- Acredito que o chá será mais adequado depois de tão longa viajem, não acha, querida?

Tanya cravou seus venenosos olhos nele.

- Claro, querido. Devemos fazer o quanto possamos para agradar a nossa nova convidada - devolveu, enfatizando o que ela considerava uma situação temporária. - A menina deve dispor de tudo o que desejar.

Emm se pôs a rir brandamente.

- Por que, querida Tanya, dá-me a impressão de que já tem tudo o que deseja? - brincou.

Tanya lhe deu as costas mal-humorada e Edward lançou um olhar de advertência a seu irmão caçula. Mas este, sorrindo alegremente, voltou-se e, galante, estendeu seu braço a Bella.

- Vamos, senhora Cullen – comentou. - Devemos cuidar de você em seu estado e acredito que estará muito mais confortável na carruagem.

Enquanto abria espaço entre a multidão, encheu-a de perguntas, dirigindo-se a ela constantemente com o tratamento que tanto irritava a Tânya:

- Senhora Cullen teve uma boa viagem? O mar do Norte deve estar bastante agitado nesta época do ano, não está de acordo, senhora Cullen?

Tanya os seguiu atrás agarrada ao braço de Edward. Com os olhos entreabertos, sentiu como a raiva lhe fazia ferver o sangue, pois sabia que, quando tivessem saído da multidão, a notícia do matrimônio de Edward e portanto a de sua ruptura, teria se espalhado como um rastilho de pólvora.

Edward, que em ocasiões anteriores tinha passeado com a Tanya pelas ruas da cidade orgulhoso de tê-la a seu lado, percebia agora sua pegajosa presença como um verdadeiro lastro. Sentia-se ofendido pelo descarado cortejo do Emm para sua esposa. Mas sabia que seu irmão desaprovava totalmente Tanya como futura cunhada e que seguiria com essa farsa até suas últimas conseqüências. Concentrou-se na delicada figura de sua mulher, observando como suas saias balançavam em frente dele, e seus olhos brilharam.

Com grande aprumo, Emm estendeu a mão a Bella para ajudá-la a subir na carruagem. Ao sentar-se descaradamente junto a ela, encontrou-se com o irritado rosto de seu irmão lançando um olhar de advertência. Edward ajudou Tanya a acomodar-se e ocupou o único lugar que ficava livre. Imediatamente a mulher se apoiou contra ele, descansando seu antebraço sobre sua coxa de maneira informal, declarando a existência de uma intimidade com o homem. Com um gesto de desgosto na boca, Edward cruzou os braços e se sentou muito rígido. Olhou o casal que tinha em frente, desejando que seu irmão sentisse um pouco de compaixão.

Bella observou com receio o colo de seu marido e a mão possessiva e reivindicativa que jazia sobre ele, até que finalmente ergueu a cabeça para observar a expressão em seu rosto. A ação foi interceptada pela Tanya, quem esboçou um sorriso afetado.

- Me diga, querida - disse com coqueteria -, Edward contou a você algo a respeito de nós?

- Sim, Ele disse - murmurou Bella. Antes que pudesse ampliar sua declaração, Tanya a interrompeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada burlescamente.

- Mas, é obvio, não lhe terá contado tudo - apontou. Logo se voltou para Edward, sorrindo coquetamente e piscando. - Claro que não contaste tudo, querido. Espero que não tenha chegado tão longe.

Uma bofetada na cara teria doído menos. A crua revelação fez com que Bella sentisse de repente uma forte pressão no coração. Abaixou o olhar desconcertada e milhares de pensamentos confusos percorreram sua mente. Não tinha pensado nisso por nada... que Edward e aquela mulher fossem amantes. Por isso estava tão ressentido com seu matrimônio. E, apesar de levar seu sobrenome e seu filho, ela era a estranha, não Tanya. Acaso não a tinha prevenido que, para ele, ela não era mais que uma simples criada?

Bella mordeu os lábios e alisou a pele do regalo com mãos trêmulas. Seu abatimento foi captado pelos homens. O tique nervoso voltou a aparecer nas faces de Edward, enquanto apertava as mandíbulas. Emm se inclinou para frente com um sorriso forçado e olhos cheios de raiva.

- Apesar do que diga, minha querida Tanya, nossa Bella leva a prova da devoção que sente Edward por ela - observou o jovem.

Emm lançou um implacável olhar a Tanya fazendo com que se afastasse ligeiramente de Edward, muito ofendida perante semelhante menosprezo. Edward permaneceu em silêncio, feliz de que seu irmão soubesse como manter a Tanya no lugar.

Emm apertou com ternura a mão da cunhada. Esta afastou seu olhar cheia de perplexidade e se concentrou no que havia do outro lado da janela, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar. Viu Ben aproximar-se da carruagem e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso trêmulo quando chegou até a porta. O criado tirou o gorro de lã da cabeça e lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Vá, senhor, senhora, estão imponentes em seus ornamentos. Fazem com que o sol brilhe ainda mais - comentou.

Bella assentiu agradecendo-lhe e abençoou-o com um doce olhar. Tanya se recostou no assento e observou-os com uma expressão de desprezo. Podia perceber claramente o respeito que sentia o criado pela fulana e sentiu a amarga pontada de ciúme ao ver que este homem, em quem Edward tanto confiava e ao qual tanto valorizava, tratava com atenção Bella como nunca o tinha feito com ela. Agora inclusive a ignorava ao voltar-se para o Emm.

- Vá, senhor, parece que acaba de brigar com um par de gatos monteses - brincou.

Emm sorriu e respondeu de igual forma.

- Vá, pegajoso lobo do mar, realmente me cegas com seu resplandecente cocuruto.

Apertou a mão do ancião de bom humor e, com os cumprimentos trocados, o criado se dirigiu a Edward.

- Temos os baús carregados nos carros, capitão, e Luke e Ethan querem mover as mulas antes que adormeçam. Com sua permissão, capitão, nós gostaríamos de nos pôr em marcha.

Edward assentiu.

- Diga a Seth que venha e partiremos. Primeiro iremos levar a senhorita Denali ao Oakley e, possivelmente, ficaremos lá uns minutos. Se nos perderem, continuem até a casa.

- Sim, meu capitão – respondeu Ben. Olhou a Tanya passivamente e partiu.

Pouco depois, um ancião de cor se aproximou, agarrou as correias, montou na carruagem e, estalando a língua, despertou aos cavalos que dormitavam sob o sol quente. Fustigou-os conduzindo-os em um animado trote longe dos moles.

No interior do carro reinava o silêncio. Este não foi quebrado mais que por esporádicos comentários sobre pontuais tema de interesse conforme avançavam pelo caminho. Bella, tentando não pensar em nada, manteve sua mente ocupada em estudar a cidade que se estendia diante de seus olhos e se assombrou diante da elegância das fachadas e da alvenaria e diante das propriedades que pareciam expandir-se depois dos altos muros.

A viagem continuou até o Oakley sem mais discussões entre os passageiros. Quando a carruagem se deteve frente à mansão, Emm tentou levantar-se, continuando com sua atitude solícita para Bella, mas se encontrou com o robusto cotovelo de Edward que o devolveu a seu assento. Este se levantou e, tomando a mão a sua esposa, desceu da carruagem.

Seus olhos se encontraram durante escassos segundos antes que Bella desviasse a atenção. Ainda sustentando sua mão, Edward a colocou firmemente sobre seu braço e a conduziu até a casa deixando que Emm ajudasse a contra gosto Tanya descer e lhe estendesse o braço resistente. Quando Emm e Tanya entraram, viram que o mordomo segurava o casaco e o regalo de Bella, e que esta tinha sido conduzida até o salão por seu marido, que tinha colocado uma possessiva mão atrás da cintura. Emm se uniu a eles com um sorriso, deixando que o criado atendesse a Tanya. Fulminando-o com o olhar, a mulher pediu que servissem o chá e salgadinhos. Logo se uniu a eles. Edward tinha acomodado Bella no canto de um sofá, e se sentou junto a ela com uma mão apoiada na poltrona, atrás de suas costas. Não tinha deixado um lugar a seu irmão para que não pudesse entremeter-se. Longe de sentir-se ofendido, Emm se alegrou de ter conseguido que Edward finalmente protegesse sua esposa. Ficou de pé conversando com eles sobre a viagem.

Enquanto se dirigia para o bar, Tanya perguntou a Edward:

- O de sempre, querido? Sei perfeitamente como você gosta – afirmou com ar de superioridade.

Bella cruzou as mãos sobre seu colo e abaixou o olhar, não se sentindo especialmente engenhosa nesse momento.

Tanya a perseguia cruelmente enquanto preparava a bebida.

- Tem muito que aprender a respeito de seu marido, querida. Tem gostos muito refinados. - Olhou com mordacidade para Bella. – Gosta que suas bebidas se misturem com suavidade e isso leva um tempo. Poderia ensinar você muito a respeito de suas aversões - comentou sorrindo intencionalmente. - E a respeito de seus gostos.

Sem que ninguém o convidasse, Emm se uniu à conversação.

- Realmente tem muito que ensinar, Tanya querida, mas nada que seja apropriado para uma jovem esposa.

Tanya o olhou colérica e se dirigiu a Edward para entregar a bebida, ficando atrás do casal para poder observá-los sem ser vista. Emmett a substituiu no bar e se serviu de uma generosa dose de uísque.

- Precisará de muita experiência para fazer de seu marido um homem feliz – ronronou Tanya. - Sei muito bem. É uma lástima que seja tão jovem e inexperiente.

Edward apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro de Bella e, com o polegar, acariciou-lhe meigamente a orelha. Bella olhou o marido um tanto desconcertada diante de tantos cuidados na frente da ex-noiva. Com seu ombro roçou a mão de Edward ligeiramente. Do ponto de vista da Tanya, aquilo pareceu um intercâmbio amoroso. Carcomida pelo ciúme, ansiou fervorosamente separá-los. Levantou a vista e se encontrou com o olhar de Emm cravado nela. Este elevou a taça para brindar e bebeu com lentidão.

Uma jovem de cor, a quem Edward chamou Lulu, entrou no salão e serviu o refresco. Tanya se sentou em frente do casal e continuou sua perseguição. Arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando Bella enquanto a jovem mexia o chá.

- Me diga, querida, desde quando conhece Edward? - interrogou-a.

A xícara vibrou sobre o prato de Bella revelando seu desassossego. Deixou-os sobre a mesa e dobrou suas inquietas mãos sobre as pernas. Edward deslizou as mãos sobre as dela e as apertou, tranqüilizando-a.

- Conheci-o na primeira noite que chegou a Londres, senhorita Denali - murmurou.

Tanya estudou a moça deixando que suas pálpebras caíssem preguiçosas sobre os olhos castanhos. Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso superficial.

- Tão cedo? Mas claro, deve ter sido assim. Se não, de que outro modo estaria agora em um estado tão avançado de gravidez? Quanto tempo estão casados? - continuou perguntando.

Edward esboçou um leve sorriso olhando sua ex-noiva enquanto colocava sua mão sobre o ombro de Bella, atraindo-a para ele.

- O suficiente, Tanya - respondeu. A mulher olhou a um e outro e decidiu que a jovem estava muito pálida. Continuou com suas perguntas.

- E apesar de tudo o conheceu, querida? Tinha entendido que às senhoritas inglesas de boa família eram extremamente difíceis de conhecer capitães ianques. - Levantou uma sobrancelha, enfatizando as palavras de boa família, como se realmente o duvidasse.

Edward lançou um frio olhar a Tanya e esboçou um pequeno e desigual sorriso. Depois respondeu:

- Bella e eu nos conhecemos graças aos esforços de lorde Withlock, Tanya, um bom amigo da minha esposa. Desejava que nos conhecêssemos e ameaçou tomar cruéis represálias se me opunha. É o que você denominaria um casamenteiro. Realmente obstinado, o ancião.

Bella se virou para ele. Edward não havia dito nenhuma mentira, mas tinha feito que tudo parecesse perfeitamente correto, economizando-lhe a dor que teria de suportar com o conhecimento dos fatos mais desagradáveis. Sorriu-lhe agradecida por sua resposta e, como se o bebê notasse seu contentamento, deu um forte e brusco pontapé. Os olhos da jovem se abriram de par em par. Ao ver que Edward aumentava o sorriso, soube que também ele o tinha notado. Inclinou-se para ela e seus lábios roçaram seu cabelo, desatando um formigamento que lhe percorreu o corpo.

- É um bebê muito enérgico, não é verdade, amor? - murmurou com carinho.

Tanya se sentiu mal diante das constantes mostras de afeto de Edward para com sua nova esposa.

- O que Edward disse? - inquiriu Tanya em um tom exigente.

- Parece, Tanya - sorriu Emm -, que não é de nossa conta. Mas acredito que o menino aprova a união.

Tanya não ouviu o comentário. Olhou confusa os dois homens, que agora trocavam olhares divertidos em uma espécie de comunicação fraternal. Não era a primeira vez que, com suas acuidades, riam as suas costas e Tanya encolerizava-se que a deixassem de fora, especialmente agora que esta jovem magricela parecia ter entendido o que seu cunhado acabava de dizer. Mas sabia que podia dirigi-la.

- Edward, querido, quer outra dose? - perguntou.

Ele declinou o oferecimento. A mulher olhou de novo Bella.

- Espero que não se incomode que chame a seu marido por seu nome de infância, querida. Depois de tudo, conheço-o há tanto tempo que não me pareceria normal chamá-lo de outro modo. Além disso, estávamos a ponto de nos casar... recorda?

Bella devolveu o sorriso com um pouco mais de confiança em si mesma.

- Não vejo nenhuma razão pela que não possa manter uma relação de amizade com a família Cullen, senhorita Denali - respondeu com suavidade. - E por favor, nos chame sempre que o deseje.

Emm se pôs a rir desfrutando do que acabava de ouvir.

- Bom, Tanya, francamente acredito que a jovem pode lhe dar algumas aulas de como se converter em uma anfitriã atenta e sincera. É uma pena que não esteja em condições de apreciar a lição.

Tanya se endireitou e lhe lançou um olhar cheio de fúria.

- Pode ter a bondade de manter sua suja boca fechada e deixar de mostrar quão obtuso é! - cuspiu.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada enquanto acariciava o ombro da esposa.

- Meu querido irmão, vai ter que lutar por sua vida se prosseguir com esta loucura. Não se recorda do mau gênio que Tanya tem? - brincou.

- Não, Edward - Emm sorriu. - Parece que é você quem o esqueceu. Se continuar acariciando sua esposa diante de Tanya, verá como o arranhado é você.

O irmão mais velho voltou a soltar uma gargalhada e retirou o braço de Bella quase com pena. Depois se levantou.

- Devemos ir, Tanya. A viagem foi exaustiva para Bella, que deseja descansar. Eu também estou ansioso por chegar a casa.

Agradeceu-lhe os refrescos e, dando a mão à Bella, ajudou-a a levantar-se enquanto Emm acabava de beber o conteúdo de sua taça. No saguão, ajudou-a a vestir o casaco e segurou o regalo enquanto ela abotoava o traje. Tanya observou seus cuidados com um sentimento de angústia, sabendo que a deliciosa jovem tinha se adiantado nas questões do coração. Acompanhou-os até o exterior sem encontrar novas palavras com as quais pudesse continuar o ataque verbal a Bella.

Edward lhe estendeu a mão em frente da carruagem que os esperava e se despediu educadamente. Emm subiu também ao carro, sentando-se em frente da cunhada, deixando o espaço que ficava junto a ela para seu irmão. Tanya os viu partir na solidão do alpendre, imersa nas sombras do entardecer.

Uma vez em marcha, Emm e Edward conversaram com uma tranqüila camaradagem que denotava excelente entendimento, difícil de encontrar em uma relação normal de amizade. Enquanto os cavalos trotavam no tranqüilo entardecer, eles recordaram a cumplicidade de toda uma vida. Assinalaram uma enorme pedra quadrada que marcava os limites de sua propriedade e Bella se esticou tentando vislumbrar a casa das janelas da carruagem. Ao ver unicamente bosques intermináveis, voltou-se, desconcertada, para encontrar-se com o sorriso divertido de Emm.

- Passará um tempo até que cheguemos - informou-a. - Fica daqui quase três quilômetros.

Voltou-se para Edward com seus olhos azuis totalmente abertos.

- Quer dizer que tudo isto lhes pertence? - perguntou, apontando pela janela.

Edward assentiu lentamente e Emm riu, dirigindo-se para ela.

- Não sabia no que estava se pondo quando se casou com um Cullen, irmãzinha.

De repente, Edward apontou algo.

- Isso é Masen - anunciou.

Bella seguiu seu dedo com os olhos, apoiando o corpo contra o dele para olhar pela janela, mas a única coisa que viu foi uma coluna de fumaça que se elevava sobre as copas das árvores, a uma boa distância da estrada. Por cima do barulho continuo das rodas e dos cascos dos cavalos, pôde ouvir o som de alegres vozes. Estavam se aproximando de um caminho flanqueado de carvalhos cujos ramos apareciam cobertos de musgo negro.

A carruagem tomou um novo caminho. Ante a visão da majestosa casa, Bella ficou sem fala. Enormes colunas dóricas seguravam o telhado, junto às copas dos carvalhos, e sustentavam um amplo alpendre no segundo andar. No centro do alpendre surgia a galhada de um cervo imponente. Ambos os irmãos sorriram diante da perplexidade da jovem, que nesse preciso instante compreendeu, que esse iria ser o lugar no qual cresceria o filho que levava em seu ventre, e com sorte... muitos mais.

Recostou-se no assento cheia de esperança no futuro e transbordante de felicidade.

* * *

**_E ai? Gostaram da Tanya? Oh mulher chata, a primeira vez que li e soube que ele era noivo, já não gostei dela. Ela não vai dar paz gente, oh mulher terrivel! Mas não fiquem preocupadas sempre vai ter o Edward e Emmett para defender nossa Belinha, e ela mesma, vocês já notaram que ela amadureceu um pouco? Então (Laura Fernanda Duarte: Eu baixo da net, em ebook e depois só adapto querida, obrigado pela conselho) até quinta Amores, Robsteijoooosssssss_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Aproveitem... Boa Leitura... Nos Vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Dois meninos negros brincavam no chão, em frente da casa, quando a carruagem parou bruscamente. Ao ver o rosto de Edward, os meninos se afastaram correndo deixando um silêncio sepulcral. De vez em quando, entretanto, podia se ouvir suas risadas em uma das esquinas da casa do outro lado do alpendre. Logo se ouviu um forte "chist" e um estalo de gargalhadas. Da parte traseira da casa, a voz estridente de um jovem gritou:

- O senhor Edward está aqui! Por fim chegou a casa!

Então, uma voz feminina exclamou:

- Vá! O menino retornou finalmente.

Passos, no interior da mansão, retumbaram em direção à porta principal. Uma multidão de meninos começou a surgir de seus esconderijos e os matagais, até que uma vintena deles ficou contemplando a carruagem.

A porta se abriu repentinamente e uma mulher negra enorme se precipitou para o alpendre, limpando as mãos no avental. Olhou para a carruagem com os olhos entreabertos.

- Vá, señorzinho Emm, por que se incomodou em trazer para casa esse desperdício do cais? - brincou a mulher.

Edward abriu a porta do carro e desceu de um salto, sorrindo abertamente.

- Hatti você, velha faladeira, um destes dias vou torcer seu pescoço como merece - replicou.

A mulher soltou uma alegre gargalhada e se apressou a recebê-lo com os braços abertos. Edward a abraçou com carinho, estreitando-a com força enquanto ela ria. Quando a soltou, a mulher recuperou o fôlego, aliviada.

- Vá, señorzinho Eddie, vejo que você não perdeu a força - observou a mulher. - Estou certa de que um destes dias vai me romper uma costela - acrescentou, tentando averiguar quem estava no interior da carruagem. - O que é isso que trouxe com você, señorzinho Emm? Está tentando ocultar algo à velha Hatti? Tire-a agora mesmo e deixe que dê uma olhada para saber do que se trata desta vez, señorzinho Edward. Da última vez apareceu com esse touro do Bartholomew. Mas está claro que agora não é nenhum touro e posso ver que não se trata da senhorita Tanya.

Enquanto falava, Emm desceu da carruagem e se virou para ajudar Bella.

- Sim detenha-se, Hatti - continuou impaciente.

- Depressa, señorzinho Emm, que estou ansiosa para vê-la. E saia do meio; sempre foi um menino muito desajeitado para sua idade.

Emm se afastou com um brilho alegre nos olhos e deixou que a boa mulher lançasse a primeira olhada a jovem. Hatti estudou atentamente o rosto de Bella. Finalmente, esboçou um sorriso de satisfação e comentou:

- Vá, não é mais que uma menina. Onde encontrou este bombom, señorzinho Eddie?

Ao observar o volumoso ventre de Bella ficou séria. Depois se voltou para Edward com um olhar grave e consternado, sem duvidar nem por um segundo que ele era culpado. Começou a interrogá-lo, prescindindo desta vez de seu apelido.

- Señorzinho Cullen, suponho que se casará com esta criatura – grunhiu -; ela necessita muito mais que a senhorita Tanya. Sua pobre mãe se revolveria na tumba se não o fizesse.

Edward respondeu com um sorriso:

- Já me ocupei disso em Londres, Hatti. Apresento a minha esposa, Isabella.

- OH, bendito seja, señorzinho Eddie - gritou Hatti feliz. - Deixou de frescuras e por fim nos trouxe para Masen uma nova senhora Cullen. Agora vamos ter bebês nesta casa, milhares e milhares de bebês. Já era hora. Certamente, deu-nos um bom susto com a outra mulher. Asseguro-lhe que passei um mau pedaço. Quase abandono à família. - voltou-se para Bella com um sorriso radiante e as mãos na cintura. – Senhora Cullen... – riu. - Sim, realmente lhe fica bem esse nome. É difícil encontrar gente como os Cullen. Mas você é tenra como um pêssego e bela como uma flor. - Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, puxou-a pela mão e continuou com seu falatório. - Venha comigo. Não deixe que estes homens a deixem aqui fora em seu estado. - Lançou um olhar acusatório a Edward e prosseguiu -: Deve estar muito fatigada depois de passar tanto tempo nesse navio com todos esses homens. Mas já não tem do que preocupar-se, senhorita Isabella. Agora está aqui com a velha Hatti, vai cuidar de você como se deve. Primeiro tiraremos a roupa da viagem e, depois, a poremos bonita e confortável. Foi uma viagem muito longa desde Charleston para você e o bebê. Precisará descansar um pouco antes de jantar.

Bella olhou seu marido por cima do ombro, indefesa ante essa mulher que, quase arrancando seu braço, a levava rindo entusiasmada.

No caminho da casa, Hatti deu uma série de ordens a duas garotas:

- Você, vá procurar um pouco de água para o banho da senhorita, e não perca o tempo, ouviste-me?

Emm se pôs a rir apoiado na a carruagem enquanto o irmão sacudia a cabeça observando a cena divertido.

- Essa velha... - resmungou Edward. - Não mudou nada.

- Digam ao Ben e ao Luke que quando chegarem se apressem a subir os baús - ordenou Hatti sem olhá-los. - Certo que esse par de mulas levarão muito tempo.

A porta principal se fechou de repente. Bella se encontrou no meio de um vestíbulo enorme com um forte aroma de cera procedente do chão que, sob seus pés, resplandecia com um brilho aveludado. Não havia uma bolinha de pó em todo o lugar, uma escada curva conduzia ao segundo andar. Estava decorada com móveis elegantes em estilo rococó. A tapeçaria era de veludo amarelo e muito azul com brocados de cores luminosas e as paredes, de cor azul celeste, não apresentavam uma só mancha.

Bella contemplou a sala com os olhos muito abertos e Hatti, ao perceber o interesse da jovem e sem parar de falar, atravessou várias habitações dando um rodeio até chegar ao salão. Indicou-lhe o retrato de um homem sobre a chaminé, muito parecido ao Edward e ao Emm, embora com os olhos escuros e expressão mais séria.

- Esse é o velho amo. Ele e sua esposa construíram esta casa – informou Hatti.

Nessa sala as paredes estavam decoradas com papel bege com relevos de veludo em mostarda. As cortinas, também de veludo, eram de um tom um pouco mais escuro e estavam adornadas com debruns de seda entrecruzadas na parte inferior. As portas que conduziam ao alpendre eram de vidro e a carpintaria de uma cálida magnólia de cor cinza. O sofá era de seda verde, as cadeiras, estilo Luis XV, azul celeste e mostarda, e um tapete persa em tons nata e dourado cobria o chão. Mas o lugar de honra era ocupado por uma cômoda Luis XV com duas cadeiras com encosto de cipó da mesma época e um espelho dourado estilo Chippendale que ressaltava sua beleza. Uma escrivaninha alta e elegante conduzia à sala de jantar assim como os aposentos anteriores, estava decorada em estilo rococó. Uma mesa larga dominava a sala, onde brilhava um lustre de cristal.

Bella observava fascinada os esplêndidos móveis enquanto Hatti ria orgulhosa, empurrando-a de novo para o vestíbulo e escada acima.

- De onde você é, senhorita Isabella? - perguntou , e, sem deixar que respondesse, prosseguiu -: Deve ser desse lugar, Londres. Encontrou lá o senorzinho Eddie? Com certeza que sim. Acendemos um bom fogo no seu quarto para que se esquente e seu banho estará preparado em seguida. Vamos deixar você muito bonita e confortável.

Ao chegar ao final das escadas Hatti a conduziu ao dormitório de Edward. Era um quarto grande com uma cama gigantesca com quatro colunas e dossel, em cuja cabeceira aparecia esculpido o escudo da família e de onde pendia um enorme mosquiteiro. Bella se sentiu como em casa imediatamente, pois a peça era cálida e alegre. Ao aproximar-se da cama seu coração começou a pulsar muito rápido pois ali era onde voltaria a compartilhar o leito com seu marido nessa noite. Subitamente pensou que nesse lugar daria a luz a seu filho... e que engendraria a outros... se os houvesse.

O banho estava preparado, e enquanto Hatti a ajudava a despir-se, Bella descobriu sobre a penteadeira um diminuto marco dourado com o retrato de uma mulher. Colheu-o com curiosidade e o examinou. Seus olhos verdes eram inequivocamente parecidos com os de Edward e o sorriso revelava um traço em comum com a perpétua alegria de Emm. Nenhum deles tinha o cabelo castanho claro ou o rosto pequeno, mas os olhos... esses olhos!

- Essa é a senhorita Esme Elizabeth - disse Hatti, orgulhosa -, a mãe do señorzinho. Era tão doce como você, mas trabalhava muito duro para cuidar desta casa. Com sua maneira peculiar de fazer as coisas conseguia que esse par de patifes e seu pai a ajudassem em tudo. E quando esses meninos faziam algo que não deviam, ela falava suavemente até que saíam engatinhando pelo alpendre. Mas nunca souberam que era ela quem mandava na casa. E mesmo se soubessem, gostavam que fosse desse modo, porque nunca se ouvia uma queixa. Era doce como o mel. E amava ao velho amo e a seus meninos como se não existisse ninguém mais no mundo. Mas o amo era outra coisa. Era tão rebelde e teimoso que teria lutado sozinho na guerra e a teria ganho. O señorzinho Eddie é como ele. E orgulhoso, ah! Se o é! Não há ninguém como ele. Acreditei que a senhorita Tanya o tinha agarrado. E isso teria sido um verdadeiro problema, porque estou segura de que teria acabado matando-a ao cabo de pouco tempo.

Bella ergueu a vista, surpreendida, e perguntou:

- Por que diz isso, Hatti?

A mulher torceu a boca com um gesto de desaprovação:

- O señorzinho diz que falo muito - respondeu, e partiu apressada em busca de óleo de banho.

Bella ficou atônita. A anciã tinha despertado sua curiosidade, mas no momento parecia ter perdido a fala.

Um grito e o relincho furioso de um cavalo captaram sua atenção. Aproximou-se da janela e viu Edward escarranchado sobre um cavalo negro que fazia cabriola e relinchava, procurando livrar-se de seu cavaleiro. Emm contemplava como seu irmão lutava por controlá-lo. Hatti se reuniu junto a ela na janela para observar a cena. O animal, desesperado sob os arreios e esporas, encabritava-se e escoiceava levantando a terra com os cascos, mas Edward, com uma vara na mão, atiçava-o com o extremo entre as orelhas até dominá-lo. Ao final a besta empreendeu o galope, mas Edward voltou a impor sua autoridade cortando as rédeas. Levou-o através dos pastos até que, esgotado, deteve-se junto à grade.

Hatti sacudiu a cabeça:

- Esse velho cavalo só se deixa montar pelo señorzinho Eddie. Com certeza o frio e todo trigo que comeu está deixando-o gordo. Cada vez que o señorzinho retorna a casa tem que voltar a domá-lo.

Enquanto Emm abria a grade para deixar sair o cavalo e seu cavaleiro, Bella se aproximou mais da janela para afastar as cortinas que a impediam de vê-los partir. Por uns instantes animal e homem se viraram para a casa e Edward pôde ver sua jovem esposa na janela com os olhos postos nele. O corcel escavava a terra e mascava as rédeas impaciente para empreender a marcha, mas seu amo o segurava com firmeza, distraído diante da visão. Bella se afastou e correu a cortina. A atenção de Edward se voltou para o cavalo, que saiu galopando através da grade, estendendo seus poderosos músculos e mostrando toda sua fúria.

Edward soltou as rédeas deixando que corresse e desfrutou, uma vez mais, da agitação rítmica daquele garanhão que tinha sob suas pernas.

- Vamos, doce menina - insistiu Hatti com Bella. - O banho está quente e vai esfriar se ficar muito tempo aí. O señorzinho sabe como montar o velho Leopold, assim não tem do que preocupar-se.

Bella se meteu na banheira ao mesmo tempo em que Hatti empurrava Ben e Luke escada acima até o quarto do lado, com os baús. Começou a desfazê-los e a pôr a roupa sobre a cama do amo. Entre todos os vestidos, a anciã escolheu um de veludo de cor malva para que Bella o pusesse, e o estendeu cuidadosamente.

- Gosta deste vestido, senhorita Isabella? É bem bonito. Com certeza que o señorzinho Eddie adora. Ele comprou-lhe tudo isto? Esse homem... sabe como cuidar do que é seu.

A moça sorriu deixando que continuasse tagarelando. Fazia tempo que Hatti acertava com surpreendente tino a maioria das hipóteses que formulava.

A mulher de cor se aproximou da banheira com uma toalha enorme estendida para secar a sua jovem ama.

- Levante seu corpinho e deixe que a velha Hatti a seque – disse. - Depois a esfregarei bem com óleo de rosas e assim poderá descansar um pouco antes de jantar. O señorzinho Eddie quererá que seu banho esteja preparado para quando voltar.

Pouco depois Hatti fechou a porta silenciosamente deixando Bella adormecida na cama, coberta com um edredom aveludado. Já era da noite quando despertou, e a criada, intuindo o de alguma forma, entrou para ajudá-la a vestir-se para o jantar.

- Tem um cabelo lindo, senhorita - disse sorrindo enquanto lhe escovava lentamente a longa cabeleira. - Aposto que o señorzinho julga isso - e em voz baixa acrescentou -: Ora, a senhorita Tanya a não lhe chega à sola dos sapatos.

De repente ouviram os passos de Edward no vestíbulo e as mãos de Hatti se moveram freneticamente para acabar seu penteado.

- Valha-me Deus, o señorzinho Eddie está em casa e ainda não terminei com você!

Abriu a porta e Edward entrou na habitação, ainda sufocado pela excursão, com o casaco pendurado no ombro.

- Espere senhor, espere. Acabo com ela em um minuto - se apressou a dizer Hatti.

Ele riu com tranqüilidade contemplando Bella sentada com roupa inferior em frente ao espelho.

- Cuidado, vê se não vai explodir em mil pedaços, Hatti. Fica tranqüila ou terá um ataque.

- Já está pronta. Parece que não se pode ter nem um momento de descanso - a doce criada sorriu.

Edward deixou o casaco sobre uma cadeira e começou a desabotoar o colete enquanto Hatti prendia o cabelo de sua esposa com uma fita. Depois, sempre sob seu atento olhar, ajudou-a a colocar o vestido. Quando foi abotoá-lo Edward se levantou e se aproximou delas.

- Deixa, Hatti, eu farei isso. Vá se ocupar de meu banho - ordenou-lhe.

- Sim, señorzinho Eddie - respondeu a criada, e saiu do quarto arrastando os pés.

Edward fechou a parte de trás do vestido pausadamente, assegurando-se de que todos e cada um dos colchetes estivessem bem seguros. Com a proximidade, Bella sentiu o aroma masculino de cavalo e couro suado. As mãos dele ficaram lentas ao chegar aos últimos colchetes, e então inclinou a cabeça até que seu rosto roçou o cabelo de sua jovem esposa, inalando sua doce fragrância. Ela permaneceu imóvel, com os olhos entreabertos, escutando-o, cheirando-o, sentindo-o, temendo que o menor movimento rompesse o encanto desse momento.

Subitamente, ouviu-se a voz de Hatti nas escadas.

- Traz a água agora mesmo. O señorzinho Edward está esperando seu banho.

Edward se voltou, mas seu marido tinha se afastado e agora estava desabotoando a camisa. Hatti abriu a porta para deixar entrar vários meninos com baldes de água quente. Encheram a banheira e saíram rapidamente apressados pela ansiosa anciã. Esta parou na porta, voltou-se e perguntou:

- Isto é tudo o que necessitam por agora?

- Sim - respondeu Edward ao mesmo tempo em que começava a tirar as calças.

Hatti partiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Bella preparou a toalha e a roupa do marido enquanto observava furtivamente como ele terminava de despir-se. Admirou seus músculos longos e fibrosos, o quadril estreito e as costas largas. De repente experimentou um orgulho possessivo por ele ao saber que era dela e que nenhuma outra mulher tinha o direito de reclamá-lo, nem a própria Tanya.

Sentou-se na cama para calçar as meias e os sapatos enquanto Edward se metia na banheira. Este desviou sua atenção ao ver que recolhia as saias e, ensaboando-se distraidamente, admirou suas pernas esbeltas.

- Hatti já mostrou a casa? - inquiriu enquanto a observava deslizar pela coxa uma liga com bordados.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não - respondeu alegremente. - Só o salão e a sala de jantar. Mas tenho muita vontade de ver o resto. Nunca pensei que a casa fosse tão grande nem tão bonita. - Com um encantador risinho, acrescentou: - Imaginei que viveríamos em uma casinha. Não me disse que tinha uma mansão.

Edward sorriu enquanto ela abaixava as saias e as alisava.

- Não me perguntou, querida - disse. Bella se pôs a rir. Foi para a banheira, colocou os dedos na água e lhe salpicou o peito.

- Se apresse, por favor, Edward. Estou faminta - apressou-o.

Ele estava pondo um colete quando uns risinhos captaram sua atenção.

- Céu santo! O que é isto? - gritou Hatti no outro quarto. - Nunca vi nada assim na minha vida!

Edward abriu a porta para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Bella se juntou a ele e ambos viram que Hatti inspecionava as calças acolchoadas. Ao entrar, olhou seu amo de forma inquisitiva.

- Señorzinho Eddie, isto é seu? - interrogou-o. - Tem muitos bordados.

Bella levou a mão à boca para conter uma gargalhada.

- São muito pequenas para você, senhor - prosseguiu a criada. – Para quem os comprou? - voltou-se para Bella, em tom de incredulidade, perguntou: - São suas, senhorita Isabella?

- Já explico, Hatti – disse Edward. – Mandei confeccionar para minha esposa, para que não passasse frio. – Edward sorriu. - O Atlântico Norte no inverno não é lugar para que uma senhora passeie sem nada debaixo das saias.

- Sim, sim, senhor - concordou a mulher com um tom zombador. Edward pôs-se a rir e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Hatti, saia daqui. Vá ver quanto falta para o jantar. Sua ama está a ponto de desfalecer.

- Sim, señorzinho Eddie - respondeu a criada e saiu muito depressa.

Bella começou a bisbilhotar pelo dormitório diante do atento olhar do marido. Tocou a cama, depois passou delicadamente os dedos por uma cadeira. Edward terminou de vestir o colete e explicou:

- Antes isto era uma sala de estar, mas minha mãe fez que pusessem a cama aqui depois que nasci. Não gostava de incomodar meu pai quando Emm e eu ficávamos doentes, assim ficava aqui se por acaso precisávamos dela. O quarto das crianças fica aqui ao lado.

Bella continuou inspecionando o quarto, familiarizando-se com cada um dos objetos que havia ali. Os olhos de seu marido seguiam-na fixos em seu delicado corpo e um impulso cresceu em seu interior. Ele desejava atraí-la para si, acariciar suas mechas reluzentes. Ela reparou na colcha feita à mão. Edward se aproximou por trás, mas se deteve antes de abraçá-la.

O que aconteceria se ela voltasse a resistir outra vez, se voltasse a lutar contra ele. Se a tomasse com violência poderia fazer mal ao bebê, ou a ela, pensou.

Ao sentir sua proximidade, seu aroma, seus suaves cachos de cabelo, ficou enjoado. Não lutaria com ela nem cederia aos seus desejos. Ela teria que se aproximar dele por vontade própria.

Que escolha, pensou. Este quarto ou o meu. Esta cama solitária ou compartilhar meus cuidados. Deixarei que seja ela quem escolha. Limpou a garganta.

- Esta cama... este quarto ... é seu se o quiser, Bella. - Fez uma pausa procurando com estupidez as palavras.

Bella ficou gelada, com o coração na mão, como se tivessem enfiado uma adaga nas costas. Meu Deus, pensou a jovem. Não entendo por que chega perto de mim dessa maneira se me odeia tanto. Nem sequer pode compartilhar seu leito comigo. Agora que voltou para casa e pode continuar sua vida com Tanya, vai me separar de sua vida e se esquecerá de que existo.

Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar nas esperanças que tinha criado a respeito de levar uma existência feliz e normal junto a ele. Inclinou-se consternada e alisou a colcha.

- É uma cama muito bonita – murmurou. - E o quarto está muito perto do quarto das crianças. Imagino que é o melhor lugar para mim.

Edward encolheu os ombros, muito cansado.

- Direi a Hatti que volte para levar sua roupa.

Virou-se, abatido, e voltou a seu quarto. Fechou a porta e se apoiou nela frustrado, depois zangado por ter levantado o assunto. Amaldiçoou-se em voz baixa:

- Estúpido! Boca grande! Idiota enganador! Poderia tê-la metido em sua casa e em sua cama sem abrir a boca! - aproximou-se apressado da escrivaninha na qual havia uma garrafa de conhaque e se serviu de uma generosa dose. Depois ficou olhando fixamente o copo.

- Tinha que se fazer de galante e deixar que ela escolhesse! - bebeu o conhaque de um gole e concluiu: - Assim agora terá que se arrumar sozinho com o frio do inverno, idiota!

Largou o copo de um golpe, agarrou seu casaco bruscamente e saiu zangado da habitação. No corredor topou com o Hatti, e grunhiu:

- A senhora Cullen decidiu que prefere o outro quarto. Encarregue-se de que tirem sua roupa de meu dormitório antes que eu volte.

A criada, perplexa diante de semelhante mudança de humor, observou-o com a boca aberta e assentiu com um sussurro enquanto ele descia furioso pelas escadas. Abriu a porta do quarto, ainda sacudindo a cabeça ante o mau humor de seu amo, e encontrou-se com o Bella chorando sentada na beirada da cama. Ao vê-la, a moça se voltou e secou as lágrimas.

- Está muito bela, senhorita - assegurou-lhe Hatti com doçura. – O señorzinho Emm está esperando impaciente que desça. Afirma que se seu irmão não tiver cuidado vai tirá-la diante de seu nariz.

Bella se ergueu e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso trêmulo. Os olhos castanhos de Hatti procuraram o rosto de sua jovem ama refletindo, ao vê-lo, o sofrimento que havia nele, mas se apressou a continuar falando em um tom alegre para aliviar seu sofrimento:

- Agora vá lavar essa cara linda e vá comer algo. Se não, esse bebê vai morrer de fome dentro de nada.

O falatório de Hatti dissipou em parte a tristeza da moça. Após alguns minutos entrou no salão. Ao vê-la, Emm se levantou de sua cadeira depressa e, tomando suas mãos, tratou-a com atenção e com um rosário de cumprimentos. Bella lançou um olhar de incerteza a seu marido, mas este, de costas, parecia inacessível. Emm se inclinou sobre sua mão como se se tratasse mesmo de uma rainha, ante o que ela sorriu decidida a mostrar-se alegre. Não daria a seu marido o prazer de vê-la preocupada por ter sido relegada à outro quarto.

- Ah, lady Bella, sua beleza inunda esta alma assim como às florescentes primaveras e inundam os bosques. - Emm suspirou. Já tinha bebido vários whiskis durante a espera relativamente longa. - Para mim você é tão tenra como o primeiro bago do verão.

A jovem fez uma reverência e respondeu a seu palavrório:

- Certamente, senhor, noto o seu apetite. Possivelmente este jantar tardio o tenha deixado indisposto. Está claro que seria capaz de cobrir minha fealdade com suas adulações para saciar sua fome.

O jovem voltou atrás sentindo-se insultado e replicou:

- Oh, minha apreciada irmã, feriu-me no mais profundo de meu ser, pois nesta selva de áspero celibato a mera visão de semelhante beleza afasta de mim qualquer desejo de alimento.

- Galante cavalheiro - consolou-o -, aprecio enormemente suas amáveis palavras. - Apontou uma mão para Edward e prosseguiu: - Mas ali se esconde o dragão mais malvado de todos, e temo que comerá muito. Receio também, gentil senhor - acrescentou elevando uma mão para detê-lo -, que devamos lhe dar mais comida, pois do contrário a besta cruel engoliria a nós dois. – Bella riu divertida de seu estúpido jogo.

Emm, também rindo alegremente, dirigiu-se ao bar brincando como um palhaço, serviu uma taça de vinho leve e a estendeu a jovem.

- Rogo-lhe que se reúna a nós, milady - convidou-a. - Nós dois fizemos uma longa viagem para este sóbrio prazer.

Edward se virou com um humor melhor depois de ter sido o alvo de suas mordazes brincadeiras.

- Não tenho o suficiente para minhas preocupações me acossar – observou -, mas devo suportar um irmão idiota que estaria melhor se fazendo de palhaço em uma companhia de teatro ambulante, e a uma esposa ingênua cuja temeridade só ultrapassa sua habilidade para zombar de mim. Agradeceria que assim que terminassem com seus jogos infantis procedamos com o jantar. A fome me altera mais que seu engenhoso entretenimento.

Emm se pôs a rir e estendeu um braço a Bella.

- Acredito que meu grosseiro irmão está muito zangado conosco, milady – disse. - É preciso que sigamos a corrente, não acha?

Ela viu que seu marido estava de pé observando-a, e levantou a cabeça.

- Sim, é claro, querido irmão. Realmente necessita que sigamos a corrente. Como sabe deixou o alegre celibato e agora tem de carregar uma esposa grávida. Muitos homens se zangariam com semelhante atadura.

Edward fulminou-a com o olhar, mas ela se voltou para Emm com um sorriso sedutor, movendo a cabeça com coqueteria e fazendo com que seus cachos de cabelo soltos balançassem.

- Agora, doce irmão – prosseguiu -, devemos encontrar uma esposa para você, assim ficará tão sério, abatido e triste como ele. Isso poria a prova seu bom humor?

Emm jogou sua cabeça para trás rindo de boa vontade.

- Sem você, querida irmã, estaria assim. Portanto, continuarei esperando e desse modo poderei conservar minha encantadora forma de ser.

Puseram-se a rir. Emm a acompanhou até a sala de jantar onde a mesa tinha sido posta seguindo o protocolo: Edward em um extremo, Bella no outro, dois candelabros entre ambos, e, no meio, Emm. Este retirou a cadeira de Bella para que se sentasse e com uma expressão de desgosto a fez saber que estavam sentados muito separados. Edward esperou junto a sua cadeira que seu desenvolto irmão ocupasse seu lugar na mesa mas este, em lugar de fazê-lo e coçando o queixo, continuou desaprovando a disposição.

- Querido irmão - explicou Emm -, deve ter uma predileção especial pela solidão, mas acontece que eu sou muito amigável e não suporto que minha doce irmã fique sozinha. - Agarrou seu serviço e o colocou alegremente à esquerda de Bella.

Edward lhe lançou primeiro um olhar furioso, mas logo se abrandou diante da alegria de ambos e se uniu a eles. O jantar transcorreu de uma maneira informal. Seu bate-papo alegre conseguiu melhorar um pouco o humor do irmão mais velho. Os criados retiraram os últimos pratos e serviram cálices de licor aos saciados comensais. Bella se virou para trás em sua cadeira e suspirou; tinha comido com gosto e se sentia farta. Precisava caminhar um pouco, pois o jantar tinha lhe dado sono.

Edward se levantou para lhe retirar a cadeira e todos se dirigiram ao salão. Ele e Emm cortaram uns longos e verdes charutos enquanto a moça se sentava no sofá. Poucos minutos depois a necessidade de respirar ar fresco tomou Bella e ela disse a seu marido em voz baixa:

- Edward, receio que este jantar maravilhoso me deu indigestão. Se me permitir eu gostaria de dar um passeio.

O homem assentiu, e observando seu ventre volumoso, chamou um criado para que fosse procurar algum casaco. Quando o menino retornou, Edward ajustou-lhe o xale nos ombros e a acompanhou à porta principal. Abriu-a para acompanhá-la, mas Bella o impediu com a mão.

- Não - disse-lhe -, sei que Emm e você precisam falar de muitas coisas. Não demorarei; só preciso tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Edward estava reticente a deixá-la partir sem companhia, mas finalmente aceitou.

- Não se afaste muito da casa - advertiu.

Bella voltou-se, assentindo com a cabeça, e saiu para o alpendre. Edward retornou ao salão com seu irmão.

Era uma noite agradável e fresca. Nuvens pequenas e brancas rasgavam o brilhante céu estrelado. Debaixo da lua cheia os imponentes carvalhos com seus musgos pendentes pareciam sentinelas vestidos de cinza. Quase não havia vento e os ruídos da noite surgiam dos bosques. Podiam ver-se as luzes nos aposentos dos criados e ouvir-se alguma voz ocasional. Bella desceu as escadas até a erva fria e úmida e passeou devagar entre as árvores gigantescas contemplando como seus ramos espreitavam à lua.

Minha primeira noite aqui, pensou, e já me sinto estranha e deliciosamente unida a esta terra. É mais imensa, mais vasta do que jamais tinha sonhado. Nela deixarei que meu coração corra livremente e não conheça o significado do trabalho exaustivo.

Voltou-se e contemplou a casa. Parecia estar observando-a em silêncio meditando sobre o tipo de ama que seria. Sua fachada a enterneceu e a fez pensar... Uma casa para criar meus filhos, um paraíso, um lugar prazenteiro.

- Oh grande casa branca – murmurou. - Por favor, deixa que encontre a felicidade aqui. Permita que dê a luz a meus filhos entre suas paredes. Faça com que meu marido fique orgulhoso de mim e não deixe que traga nenhuma desgraça sobre seus alicerces.

De repente se sentiu muito aliviada, como se lhe tivessem tirado um peso de cima. Caminhou depressa para a casa em busca de seu calor, com a sensação familiar de uma companhia nova e estranha. Abriu e fechou a porta sem fazer ruído para não incomodar aos homens. Enquanto tirava o xale, ouviu que no salão Emm gritava zangado com seu irmão.

- Foi lá esta tarde? Maldição, já viu como essa cadela tratou Bella. Não perdeu nem um só minuto em deixá-la saber o que havia entre você dois antes que viajasse. Queria sangue, de Bella, e cravou-lhe as unhas o mais fundo que pôde.

- É tão estranho para você - perguntou Edward muito zangado - acreditar que Tanya tenha podido sofrer um forte impacto nesta tarde quando, esperando a seu noivo, encontrou-se com a esposa deste? Não foi fácil para ela, e certamente não fomos os cavalheiros mais galantes do mundo. Podia ser informada de que tinha me casado de um modo mais suave. Não estou muito satisfeito comigo mesmo por ter terminado com ela dessa forma. Realmente me portei mau.

Ao ouvi-lo, Bella ficou indecisa sem saber se saia fugindo de novo ou cruzava depressa o vestíbulo em direção às escadas. Ao pensar em Edward a sós com Tanya sua alma se encolheu.

- Demônios, Eddie, acha que foi uma Santa todo o tempo que esteve fora? Esteve saindo como se fossem os últimos dias de sua vida, e seus amigos podem confirmar isso.

Diante do silêncio de seu irmão, Emm soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não se surpreenda tanto, Eddie – prosseguiu. - Pensa por acaso que em todo este tempo não esteve com nenhum homem? É obvio que o considera o melhor garanhão da cidade, mas enquanto o macho estava ausente, acha que essa fêmea se privou de seus prazeres? Saberá muito bem quando tiver que pagar todas as dívidas que contraiu como a futura senhora Cullen. Os lojistas vieram a mim com suas faturas para assegurar-se de que iria se casar com ela, e vai ver como ela gastou mais de quinhentas libras em seu nome.

* * *

_**E ai Gostaram? Esses dois não tem jeito... Eles não tem dialogo! A Bella Já está apaixonada por ele! Só que ele ainda não percebeu e vai demorar pra ver viu? e pelo visto, nem ela! Dois teimosos... Até Sabado amores, se eu conseguir posto antes... Robsteijoooosssss**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

- Quinhentas libras! – exclamou Edward. - Que diabos fez?

Emm riu, divertido.

- Comprou jóias, roupa, tudo o que possa imaginar, e depois fez com que arrumassem Oakley de cima abaixo - explicou. - Agora arrumado é o bombom mais caro com o qual você topou em toda sua vida. Não é nada econômica, como você sabe. Se o fosse, teria podido viver comodamente com o dinheiro que herdou de seu pai. Mas o gastou em menos do que canta um galo e quando se arruinou deixou abandonada a plantação. Estava esperando com ansiedade o momento de casar-se contigo e ficar com seu dinheiro.

Ao terminar seu discurso, Emm se dirigiu rapidamente ao bar para encher seu copo, e ao passar em frente da porta, surpreendeu Bella, envergonhada, com o xale na mão. Deteve-se e a olhou. Ela se ruborizou por ter sido descoberta espiando e encolheu os ombros nervosa.

- Sinto muito... sinto muito - desculpou-se gaguejando. - Fazia muito frio lá fora... só queria ir para meu quarto.

Edward se aproximou do irmão e viu que Bella corava ainda mais. Muito confusa, ela colocou o xale sobre os ombros e cruzou o vestíbulo correndo para as escadas. Edward saiu ao saguão e a viu subir por elas a toda pressa. Voltou-se mal-humorado para o Emm, que se mostrou surpreso diante da repentina mudança de humor de seu irmão. Bebeu de um trago o que ficava no copo e caminhou rapidamente para o bar. Serviu-se de outro e o bebeu de uma vez só. Emm observou inquisitivamente a crescente agitação de seu irmão surpreso ante seu abuso do conhaque. Edward encheu o copo e se virou para Emm, que o olhou preocupado, pois normalmente Edward desfrutava com tranqüilidade da bebida. Agora, entretanto, parecia mal-humorado e bebia conhaque como se se tratasse de um bálsamo poderoso capaz de afastar os maus espíritos.

- Sem pensar muito diria que a vida de casado não está de acordo com você, Eddie - comentou Emm lentamente. - Não posso entender qual é o problema. Olha para sua esposa como um macho que cheira uma fêmea em cio e sua baba cai com cada coisa que ela faz. Parece que se assusta em tocá-la e inclusive vi como a maltratava. E, que demônios é isso que ouvi de quartos separados? - Viu que seu irmão tomava novamente a bebida com uma expressão de dor no rosto e continuou: - Perdeste o juízo? É endemonhadamente bela; fala bem, é educada, tudo o que um homem desejaria para si, e lhe pertence. Mas por uma estranha razão que não entendo a afastaste de você como se tivesse a sífilis. Por que se enfurece tanto consigo mesmo? Relaxe. Desfruta-a. É tua.

- Me deixe em paz - disse-lhe Edward, furioso. - Não é assunto seu.

Emm sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado.

- Edward, graças a um surpreendente golpe do destino foi-lhe concedido uma mulher que vale a pena conservar. Como chegou a encontrar semelhante pedaço de fruta tenra me deixa bastante perplexo, embora duvide que o responsável tenha sido sua grande habilidade para escolher companhia feminina. Seus gostos sempre se inclinaram por fulanas ou mulheres cabeças-de-vento, e não por moças doces e inocentes como Bella. Mas lhe direi isto, Eddie: se por alguma razão a perde, terá perdido muito mais do que imagina.

Edward se voltou e lhe lançou um olhar de fúria.

- Irmão, sabe como fazer com que perca a paciência - disse. - Suplico-lhe que feche a boca. Sei muito bem a sorte que tive e não é preciso que seus instintos maternais me recordem isso.

Emm deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Acredito que precisa que lhe digam os passos que deve tomar, porque está fazendo todo o possível para arruinar sua vida.

Edward ergueu a mão, impaciente.

- Esquece isso. Trata-se da minha vida - sentenciou.

Emm terminou seu uísque e deixou o copo.

- Estarei por aqui para ver como resolve seus problemas – disse olhando fixamente seu irmão. - Agora, boa noite, e desejo-lhe doces sonhos em seu solitário leito.

Edward lançou um olhar de ódio, mas Emm já estava de costas saindo do aposento. Ficou de pé, somente com o copo vazio na mão. Olhou-o durante um longo momento sentindo já a solidão de seu dormitório... e de sua cama, sentindo falta da presença de sua bela esposa sob os edredons. De repente jogou o copo contra a chaminé e partiu enfurecido do salão.

Na manhã seguinte o sol brilhava quando Hatti bateu brandamente na porta de sua ama e fez entrar uma jovem chamada Mary, a quem apresentou como a sua neta. A garota ia ocupar um posto de honra como a criada pessoal de Bella. A mulher negra se apressou a lhe assegurar que sua neta estava bem instruída nas tarefas necessárias.

- Esteve aprendendo o melhor, senhorita Isabella – explicou orgulhosa e transbordante de alegria -, para que possa cuidar bem da nova senhora Cullen quando tiver nascido o bebê. Sabe como arrumar o cabelo para que fique bonito e todo o resto.

Bella sorriu para a menina magra e agradeceu à anciã:

- Estou certa de que se diz que é a melhor, Hatti, é porque o é. E, me chame de Bella, Hatti. Muito obrigada.

A mulher esboçou um sorriso.

- De nada, senhorita Bella – respondeu. - E, senhorita Bella, o señorzinho Eddie diz que permanecerá em Charleston vários dias. Tem que se ocupar do seu navio.

Bella inclinou a cabeça pensando no que tinha ouvido por acaso na noite passada. Não duvidava que Tanya tinha dado a Edward boas vindas afetuosa, e ao voltar para sua casa, tinha tirado dela, de sua mulher, o seu lugar legítimo, como se fosse um casaco. Agora poderia ir quando quisesse sem ter que despedir-se.

Suspirou e passou a manteiga em uma torrada. Pelo menos tinha sido bem recebida nessa casa e se sentiria feliz entre sua gente atenta e agradável.

Enquanto tomava o café da manhã prepararam o banho no dormitório do amo. Estava tomando o café quando chegou Mary com um pente e uma escova para lhe prender o cabelo em um grande coque. Ao cabo de alguns instantes já estava desfrutando de um banho fumegante.

Hatti chegou ao quarto de Bella uma vez que esta estava lavada e limpa, foi inspecionar o trabalho de sua neta Mary. Ao ver o excelente penteado, assentiu.

- Fez isso muito bem, menina - felicitou-a apesar de agarrar o pente para retocar um cacho -, mas como se trata da senhorita Bella tem de estar perfeito - acrescentou em um tom de leve advertência.

A rotina diária começou com o convite de Hatti para fiscalizar o menu do dia. Bella seguiu à criada escada abaixo até a cozinha, um recinto anexo à casa, para conhecer tia Ruth. Ela era a rainha desse lugar e a encarregada da preparação da comida em Harthaven. Era espaçoso e estava muito limpo. No centro havia uma grande mesa de pedra flanqueada por duas chaminés enormes. Quatro garotas negras com blusões brancos cortavam verduras, preparavam a carne e vigiavam várias panelas nos fogões. O esmero da cozinha e da rotina do trabalho mantida pelo Hatti e tia Ruth assombraram a Bella. Ambas as mulheres eram peritas em seus respectivos afazeres.

Hatti a conduziu de novo até a casa entre explicações e detalhes. Cada vez que passavam junto a um arbusto, uma árvore ou uma construção fazia um comentário. Ao entrar, a anciã começou a ir de um lado a outro inspecionando meticulosamente a limpeza que o pessoal da casa tinha dispensado a cada um dos aposentos. Bella tentou manter-se a seu lado em todo momento. Pouco depois se detiveram no salão e a moça se sentou em uma cadeira soltando uma gargalhada.

- Oh, Hatti, tenho que descansar – suplicou. - Receio que não esteja preparada para tanta atividade depois de uma viagem tão longa.

Hatti fez um sinal a Mary para que fosse procurar uma jarra de limonada fria. Serviu um pouco do refresco a sua ama, que aceitou encantada e que insistiu em que elas o também tomassem.

- E Hatti, por favor, sente-se - convidou. Agradeceu em voz baixa e aceitou o copo que lhe deu Mary e se sentou com cuidado em uma cadeira. Bella apoiou a cabeça sobre uma mão, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Hatti, quando conheci Edward não imaginei que graças a ele viveria em uma casa como esta – assegurou endireitando-se e esboçando um doce sorriso. - E inclusive quando nos casamos a única coisa que sabia é que era o capitão de um navio e pensei que passaria o resto de minha vida nos quartos sujos dos portos. Nunca pensei em algo como isto.

A anciã pôs-se a rir.

- Sim, esse é o señorzinho Eddie, sempre tirando o sarro às pessoas que mais quer - respondeu.

Depois do almoço Bella decidiu explorar a casa por sua conta. Retornou ao salão de baile intrigada por sua beleza. Desejava voltar a caminhar por seu brilhante chão de carvalho e tocar suas paredes. Admirou os adornos dourados e se deteve sob um dos lustres olhando para cima deslumbrada diante de miríade de arco íris cintilantes. Ao abrir as portas envidraçadas que davam ao jardim, a brisa invernal fez tilintar os lustres com um som suave e agradável. Permaneceu um longo momento escutando, pensativa. Exalou um suspiro, fechou as portas e abandonou a sala. Dirigiu-se ao escritório de Edward em busca de sua presença, e a encontrou em sua poltrona em frente da escrivaninha de madeira de nogueira. Provou a poltrona e achou-a dura e desconfortável como se estivesse importunada diante daquela presença feminina. Levantou-se e caminhou pelo aposento sabendo que, apesar de sua desordem, era nesse lugar onde os homens da família Cullen faziam sua fortuna. O aposento estava limpo embora as cadeiras enormes parecessem permanecer na mesma posição em que tinham sido abandonadas da última vez que as usaram. As estantes estavam abarrotadas de livros sem uma ordem aparente. Um móvel alto guardava uma ampla seleção de pistolas cujo brilho indicava seu uso freqüente e sobre a lareira um veado a observava em silêncio. O único toque feminino que havia no escritório era o retrato radiante de Esme Cullen pendurado em um lugar onde pudesse receber a luz do sol.

A voz de um menino que gritava na porta principal a tirou de seu sonho.

- O viajante está aqui! O viajante está aqui! Quer falar com a senhora da casa.

Bella permaneceu indecisa por um instante sem saber se devia ir saudar o mascate, mas ao ver Hatti que se dirigia para a parte frontal da casa decidiu segui-la até o alpendre. O viajante saudou a anciã com confiança e esta lhe respondeu de igual forma antes de apresentar a sua ama.

- Senhor Embry, esta é a nova senhora do Masen, a esposa do señorzinho Eddie.

O homem tirou o chapéu e se inclinou cortês.

- Ah, senhora Cullen, é uma honra conhecê-la. Tinha ouvido muitos rumores a respeito de uma nova esposa na família, e se me permite dizer-lhe senhora, confirma-os maravilhosamente.

A jovem lhe agradeceu educadamente o comentário com um sorriso.

- Com sua permissão senhora Cullen, eu gostaria de mostrar meus artigos - manifestou o homem. - Disponho de quantidade de objetos de uso cotidiano para a casa e possivelmente encontre algum que seja de seu agrado. - Ao perceber que a moça assentia, levantou depressa a lona que cobria o carro e baixou uma prateleira. - Antes de tudo, senhora, eu gostaria de lhe mostrar os utensílios de cozinha. E, é obvio, disponho de uma grande variedade – assegurou abrindo uma caixa repleta dos produtos mencionados e fez uma demonstração da resistência de suas chaleiras, frigideiras e demais equipamentos.

Bella não mostrou nenhum interesse, mas Hatti os examinou com atenção. Depois o homem mostrou perfumes supostamente do Oriente e sabões aromáticos. Hatti escolheu uns quantos com coquetria e perguntou a sua senhora se desejava algo de tudo aquilo. A moça declinou o oferecimento com o objetivo de ocultar sua falta de dinheiro. O senhor Embry desdobrou seus tecidos e, diante do olhar de Bella, Hatti escolheu um muito fino para usar aos domingos. Quando o vendedor tirou um veludo de cor verde escuro o interesse da jovem aumentou e pensou em como Edward ficaria atraente com ele. Ficou olhando-o um longo momento desejando comprá-lo até que lhe veio uma idéia à cabeça. Rogou que a desculpassem e saiu correndo para a casa. Subiu as escadas até sua habitação e procurou entre sua roupa até encontrar o traje que queria tocar. Ao agarrá-lo recordou a história do vestido bege. Tinha-o usado no dia em que tinha conhecido a seu marido. Eram muitas as lembranças que lhe evocava e estava segura de que não sentiria nenhuma pena por desfazer-se dele. Afastou os penosos pensamentos de sua mente e desceu correndo pelas escadas para o alpendre.

- Está disposto a fazer uma troca, senhor Embry? - perguntou a jovem ao vendedor.

O homem assentiu.

- Se a peça valer a pena, senhora, é obvio - respondeu.

Bella estendeu o vestido diante dele. O vendedor arregalou os olhos.

A moça apontou o veludo verde e pediu que mostrasse linhas, cintas e cetim do mesmo tom para o forro. Quando o homem subiu ao carro em busca do material, Hatti se aproximou silenciosamente dela e suplicou-lhe em voz baixa:

- Senhorita Bella, não troque esse vestido tão bonito. O amo sempre deixa dinheiro na casa para estas coisas. Eu mostrarei onde.

- Obrigada, Hatti - disse Bella com um sorriso -, mas é uma surpresa e prefiro não gastar seu dinheiro a menos que ele me ofereça.

A anciã se afastou com um gesto de desaprovação, mas não fez mais objeções. A jovem se voltou para o homem que a esperava com os objetos requeridos.

- O veludo verde é um gênero muito caro, senhora - assinalou com astúcia. - Cuido como se fosse oro, e terá percebido que é da melhor qualidade.

Ela assentiu com amabilidade e elogiou seu traje de igual modo:

- O vestido vale muito mais que todos seus tecidos juntos, senhor. - Deslizou a mão no interior do traje para mostrar o trabalho feito a mão do sutiã. Este reluziu sob o sol do entardecer. - Não acredito que tenha a sorte de encontrar um vestido como este todo dia. Está na última moda e muitas mulheres desejariam tê-lo em seu quarto de vestir.

O vendedor voltou a elogiar suas malhas, mas Bella não era uma pessoa fácil de convencer, e ao cabo de poucos minutos a troca estava feita para satisfação de ambas as partes. O vendedor entregou a mercadoria em troca do vestido, que dobrou e envolveu com supremo cuidado. Uma vez tendo o guardado se voltou, tirou o chapéu, e muito compungido para tratar-se de um hábil comerciante recriminou-a:

- Não há dúvida de que minha estupidez e sua hábil língua, senhora Cullen, diminuíram meus benefícios para o resto do dia.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e pôs-se a rir ante o fingido desgosto do homem.

- Bom senhor – respondeu -, sabe muito bem qual é o valor de semelhante peça, e me enredou para que aceite estes simples trapos em troca.

Ambos riram-se deleitados. O homem se inclinou ante ela e brincou:

- Senhora, seu encanto é tal que logo retornarei para permitir que troque minha mercadoria por outro objeto simples.

Hatti resmungou contrariada enquanto Bella prevenia o vendedor.

- Se o fizer, senhor, rogo-lhe que melhore seu engenho, pois nunca mais serei tão flexível para permitir que meus tesouros mais apreciados desapareçam com tanta facilidade.

O homem se despediu rindo. Bella, feliz, reuniu as coisas e se dirigiu para a casa com Hatti queixando-se a seu lado.

- Não sei por que trocou seu bonito vestido com esse vendedor - repreendeu-a. - O señorzinho Edward tem dinheiro. Não é nenhum pobre desgraçado.

- Hatti, não se atreva a lhe contar uma palavra disto quando voltar - preveniu-a com doçura. - Vou fazer com isto seu presente de Natal e quero que seja uma surpresa.

- Sim, senhorita - balbuciou a criada. As duas mulheres caminharam para a casa, Hatti com passo firme e muito desgostosa.

Edward retornou de Charleston no dia seguinte perto da meia-noite. A casa estava em silêncio. Todo mundo dormia à exceção do Joseph, o mordomo, e Ben, que lhe deu as boas-vindas junto à porta. Os três homens subiram as malas e os baús a seu dormitório e despertaram primeiro a Emmett e depois à Bella. Esta se levantou da cama ao ouvir vozes no quarto contiguo e compreender que seu marido estava em casa. Vestiu o roupão e as sapatilhas e entrou no dormitório. Ali se encontrou com os dois irmãos e os dois criados desfrutando de um gole noturno. Sorriu a seu marido, sonolenta, enquanto este se aproximava e a beijava na testa.

- Não queríamos despertá-la, querida - assegurou com doçura deslizando um braço ao redor de sua cintura.

Ela suspirou, sonolenta.

- Teria levantado se soubesse que voltaria esta noite. Terminou seus negócios com o navio? - perguntou-lhe.

- Depois do Natal, querida - respondeu. - Agora temos de deixar o Fleetwood em boas condições para seus possíveis compradores. Quando estiver preparado o levarei a Nova Iorque para vendê-lo.

Bella levantou o rosto completamente acordada.

- Vai a Nova Iorque? - perguntou com delicadeza. - Permanecerá fora muito tempo?

Edward sorriu e lhe afastou o cabelo do rosto.

- Não muito – respondeu. - Um mês aproximadamente, embora não esteja seguro. Agora será melhor que volte a se deitar. Amanhã nos levantaremos muito cedo para ir à igreja.

Uma vez mais a beijou na testa e a observou partir para seus aposentos. Ao voltar-se, Ben e Emm o olhavam fixamente. O criado afastou os olhos, mas seu irmão sacudiu a cabeça como se lhe recriminasse algo. Edward fez caso omisso dele, serviu-se de outra dose de conhaque e a bebeu tranqüilamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Mary estava avivando o fogo no dormitório de Bella quando esta acordou. Levantou-se tiritando de frio e se aproximou da chaminé para esquentar-se. O vento açoitava as árvores perto de sua janela nesta fria manhã de dezembro.

Vestiu-se com esmero para ir à igreja, colocando o traje de seda cor azul safira. Era o que Edward tinha escolhido especialmente por fazer jogo com seus olhos. Quando se contemplou em frente do espelho, Mary conteve a respiração.

- Oh, senhora Cullen, nunca vi ninguém tão linda como você. Asseguro-lhe! - exclamou.

Bella sorriu, depois examinou seu reflexo de forma crítica. Desejava ter um aspecto radiante para ir à igreja, pois ali estariam todos os amigos de seu marido e queria causar uma boa impressão. Saiu do quarto mordendo o lábio inferior, nervosa. Temia que seu aspecto não os agradasse. Completavam seu traje um casaco do mesmo tom azul, e um regalo e um chapéu de raposa prateada. Enquanto descia as escadas rapidamente, observou que o chapéu não era adequado, mas não tinha tempo de ir trocá-lo.

Os homens estavam esperando no salão com um aspecto imponente, enfeitados com seus melhores ornamentos. Interromperam a conversa ao vê-la entrar. Observaram-na tão deleitados por sua deliciosa beleza que ela se ruborizou. Ao percebê-lo, os dois irmãos avançaram juntos, chocando-se bruscamente. Puseram-se a rir e Emm se pôs de lado para permitir que seu irmão avançasse.

- Estou vestida adequadamente? - perguntou a Edward com a esperança de que ele gostasse de a ver bem ante seus amigos.

Ele sorriu e ajudou-a a vestir o casaco.

- Meu amor, não tem por que preocupar-se - tranqüilizou-a. - Asseguro que vai ser a jovem mais bela que honra nossa igreja nesta manhã. - apoiou-se em seus ombros e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido: - Deixará fascinados a todos os homens e as mulheres não pararão de falar de você.

Bella esboçou um sorriso de satisfação, preparada para enfrentar os amigos de Edward.

Quando a carruagem se deteve bruscamente frente à igreja, as pessoas que ainda permaneciam lá fora se voltaram para ver os Cullen descerem. Emm foi o primeiro a sair, depois Edward, e quando este se virou para ajudar a esposa, todos os pressente fixaram seus olhos na porta cheios de curiosidade. Ouviu-se um murmúrio entre a multidão quando finalmente apareceu Bella. As jovens que ainda eram solteiras e suas mães proferiram comentários depreciativos, entretanto os homens a adularam com seu silêncio.

Emm comentou divertido com seu irmão:

- Acredito que nossa encantadora dama atraiu a atenção de todo mundo.

Edward deu uma olhada ao redor e ao fazê-lo as pessoas se viraram rapidamente por ter sido surpreendidas com a boca aberta. Estendeu a mão para Bella a fim de ajudá-la a descer. No caminho da igreja foi saudando todas as pessoas com quem cruzava, cumprimentando e levando uma mão ao chapéu.

No interior do templo, uma mulher corpulenta olhou aos recém chegados de forma muito grosseira enquanto sua filha os esquadrinhava por cima do ombro. Bella era o centro da atenção. As duas mulheres a olharam de cima abaixo com curiosidade e receio. A mãe tinha os quadris largos e os ombros estreitos, e se não fosse por usar um vestido feminino e cabelo comprido, ninguém diria que era uma mulher.

A filha era mais alta e proporcionada, mas tinha um rosto ossudo e dentes proeminentes que a enfeavam. Sua pele era pálida, salpicada de sardas, e o cabelo castanho claro estava recolhido sob um chapéu ridículo. Seus olhos azul cinzento estavam emoldurados por óculos de metal através dos quais contemplava a jovem Cullen. Ambas as mulheres desviaram a atenção para o ventre volumoso e nos olhos da jovem apareceu um brilho de inveja. Edward tirou o chapéu e saudou primeiro à mãe e depois à filha desta.

- Senhora Scott. Senhorita Sybil. É um dia bastante frio, não acham? - perguntou.

A mãe esboçou um gélido sorriso enquanto a filha ruborizava, ria bobamente e gaguejava:

- Sim. Sim, é mesmo.

Edward prosseguiu caminhando, escoltando Bella pelo corredor para o banco da família nas primeiras filas. As pessoas que já estavam sentadas se viraram-se para saudá-los com um sorriso. Edward se afastou para deixar passar primeiro Emm e depois Bella, e os três tomaram seus assentos. Os dois homens altos e corpulentos flanqueavam o corpo delicado da jovem. Quando Edward a ajudou com o casaco, Emm se inclinou e lhe sussurrou algo ao ouvido.

- Acaba de ter o prazer de ver a senhora Scott, o búfalo, e a sua tímida vitela, Sybil. – Sorriu. - A garota foi muito amável com seu marido durante muito tempo, e a mãe, ao ver as vantagens de contar com um genro rico, fez todo o possível para que se casassem. Que Edward nunca fizesse caso de sua filha sempre foi motivo de preocupação para ela. Garanto que estão lhe furando as costas com seu olhar neste momento. Há muitas outras donzelas fazendo o mesmo. Será melhor que afie suas garras para enfrentar às rejeitadas por seu marido quando finalizar a missa. Não são um grupo alegre, digamos assim, e além disso é bastante numeroso.

Bella agradeceu-lhe o conselho e se voltou para Edward, que se inclinou para ela.

- Não me havia dito que tinha mais de uma prometida - sussurrou-lhe exasperada com a idéia de que Edward tivesse estado com outras mulheres além da Tanya. - De quais destas jovens deliciosas tenho que me manter afastada? É Sybil capaz de guardar as aparências? Parece uma menina muito forte. Eu não gostaria nada que ela, ou possivelmente outra jovem dama, me atacasse.

Com os olhos entreabertos Edward olhou seu irmão, que encolheu os ombros.

- Asseguro, querida - respondeu em voz baixa Edward, muito irritado -, que nunca compartilhei o leito com nenhuma destas damas. Não são de meu agrado. E quanto a Sybil, me permita que diga que não é a mais indicada para chamar-se de menina, pois leva dez anos mais que você.

Vários bancos mais atrás, Sybil e sua mãe observavam ao casal Cullen não muito felizes ao ver que a jovem esposa sorria a seu marido e retirava do casaco imaculado uma penugem, alisando-o com familiaridade. A julgar pelas aparências eram um casal que se dava muito bem.

Depois que terminou o ofício, os Cullen se dirigiram à entrada para saudar o padre e apresentar Bella, Depois desceram pelas escadas. Um grupo de casais jovens, amigos de Emm o chamaram e este, desculpando-se à sua cunhada, afastou-se para reunir-se com eles. Pouco depois vários homens se aproximaram de Edward.

- É um perito em cavalos, Edward - disse-lhe um dos homens com um sorriso. - Que tal se viesse e resolvesse uma disputa?

Os dois homens o puxaram pelo braço e o arrastaram. Edward, sem nenhuma outra opção, afastou-se rindo por cima do ombro.

- Estarei com você em um momento, querida - desculpou-se. Levaram-no a um dos lados da igreja, fora da vista do padre. Bella viu como um dos homens tirava do fraque um pequeno frasco marrom. A moça sorriu a ver que o passavam a Edward e lhe davam uma palmada nas costas. Estava convencida de que não existia nenhum problema importante para que seu marido devesse resolver.

Permaneceu indecisa vendo como se formavam grupos de mulheres perto do cemitério com a sensação de estar um pouco perdida sem uma cara familiar à vista. Então se interessou por uma anciã muito elegante que procurava um lugar protegido ao lado da igreja. A senhora levava uma sombrinha longa que fazia mais as funções de bengala que de guarda-sol. O lacaio lhe trouxe da carruagem uma cadeira para que se sentasse. Avistou Bella e lhe indicou com gesto imperativo que se reunisse com ela. Ao chegar a seu lado a anciã deu umas batidinhas com a ponta de sua sombrinha no chão, bem diante dela.

- Sente-se aqui, filha, e deixe que eu dê uma olhada em você - ordenou-lhe.

Bella obedeceu, nervosa. A anciã a submeteu a um longo escrutínio.

- Bem, é muito bonita. Quase me sinto ciumenta - brincou, e se pôs a rir. - Asseguro que acaba de dar às aficionadas à fofocas tema de conversação para várias semanas. Se por acaso ainda não sabe, sou Abegail Clark. E como se chama, querida?

O criado da anciã trouxe uma manta e a colocou sobre os joelhos.

- Bella, senhora Clark. Isabella Cullen - respondeu.

A anciã inspirou profundamente.

- Uma vez fui uma senhora, mas desde que meu marido faleceu prefiro que me chamem simplesmente Abegail - continuou, sem deixar que a jovem respondesse. - Suponho que sabe que acabou com a esperança de todas as jovens disponíveis da cidade. Edward era o homem mais perseguido de Charleston. Mas me agrada comprovar que fez uma magnífica escolha. Deixou-me preocupada durante muito tempo.

Um grupo considerável de mulheres se reuniu em torno delas para escutar a conversa. Emm abriu espaço entre elas e se colocou ao lado de Bella, estreitando sua cintura. Sorriu à senhora que, ignorando-o, prosseguiu com seu bate-papo.

- E o mais provável é que agora Emm herde os cuidados de todas essas parvas - observou, e novamente pôs-se a rir ante sua própria acuidade.

- Tome cuidado com esta viúva respeitável, Bella – advertiu Emm, brincando. - Tem a língua tão afiada como a folha de um sabre e o temperamento de um velho jacaré. De fato, acredito que é famosa por ter arrancado algumas pernas.

- Jovem cavalheiro, se tivesse vinte anos menos estaria de joelhos em meu alpendre me suplicando uma palavra amável - replicou a senhora Clark.

Emm se pôs a rir.

- Abegail, meu amor, suplico-te uma palavra amável - brincou.

A anciã rejeitou suas adulações com um gesto.

- Não necessito de nenhum mequetrefe falador para me lisonjear.

O jovem sorriu.

- Está claro, Abegail, que o radiante sol não temperou seu amor por mim, nem amorteceu sua habilidade.

- Ora! - riu a anciã com satisfação. - É esta jovem formosa e reluzente que está junto de você que me alegrou o dia – afirmou. - Seu irmão fez muito bem, e, além disso, esteve ocupado. – Olhou Bella. - Quando nascerá o menino de Edward, querida? - perguntou.

- No fim de março, senhora Clark - respondeu brandamente Bella, consciente de que todas as mulheres tinham concentrado sua atenção nela.

- Ora! - soprou a senhora Scott, que acabava de reunir-se ao grupo. - Está claro que não perdeu muito tempo - acrescentou com desprezo. - Seu marido é famoso por sua preferência pelas camas jovens, mas você tem pouca idade para estar grávida.

Ao ouvi-la, a senhora Clark golpeou o chão com seu guarda-chuva.

- Cuidado, Miranda – acautelou. - Está mostrando seu rancor. Que não o tenha podido apanhar para sua Sybil, não lhe dá direito a abusar desta jovem inocente.

- Claro, era só questão de tempo o que alguém o pilhasse - espetou a senhora Scott com um sorriso desdenhoso, e olhou com ar de superioridade às demais mulheres. - Do modo como freqüentava a outras é assombroso que não o apanhassem antes.

Bella sentiu que corava, mas Emm respondeu com rapidez.

- Tudo isso era antes de conhecer sua esposa, senhora Scott.

A mulher, com um brilho ardiloso em seus olhos, dirigiu-se a Bella e lançou em voz alta e clara uma pergunta carregada de intenção:

- Quando se casaram, querida?

De repente, a sombrinha da senhora Clark levantou a grama.

- Não é assunto seu, Miranda - interrompeu com irritação. – E, além disso, detesto esta perseguição.

A senhora Scott fez caso omisso da anciã e continuou interrogando-a em tom afetado.

- E não obstante conseguiu persuadi-lo para que se metesse na sua cama, não é, querida? Suponho que utilizou alguma artimanha para consegui-lo. Por aqui nunca se mostrou vacilação alguma nesses misteres.

- Miranda, perdeste o juízo? - disse Abegail murmurando e esgrimindo a sombrinha como se fosse uma espada. - Onde estão suas maneiras?

Edward tinha chegado a tempo de escutar as últimas trocas de palavras. Caminhou furioso para o grupo de mulheres e dirigiu um olhar glacial à senhora Scott, que deu um passo atrás.

- Tenho grandes reservas para com algumas jovens, senhora, como você bem sabe - disse Edward com frieza.

A senhora Scott se ergueu enquanto o resto das senhoras riam bobamente. Edward se voltou dando por terminada a conversação, e agarrou o braço de sua esposa sorrindo para a anciã.

- Bem, Abegail, como sempre, em meio às refregas - brincou.

A anciã pôs-se a rir.

- Inquietou à cidade ao trazer como esposa a uma estrangeira, Edward. Entretanto, fez com que restabelecesse minha fé em seu bom senso. Nunca suportei sua outra escolha. - Olhou para Bella. - Mas esta... Acredito que sua mãe estaria orgulhosa de você.

Edward sorriu e respondeu delicadamente:

- Obrigado, Abegail. Temi que ficasse ciumenta.

- Sentará para conversar com uma velha? - perguntou com um sorriso um tanto malicioso. - Eu gostaria de ouvir como capturou a esta criatura tão encantadora.

- Talvez outro dia, Abegail - respondeu ele. - O caminho de volta a casa é longo e devemos partir em seguida.

A anciã concordou sorrindo e deu uma olhada à senhora Scott.

- Entendo-o, Edward. Foi um dia um tanto rude.

- Faz muito tempo que não honra Masen com sua presença, Abegail – comentou Emm.

- Como? E arruinar minha reputação? - brincou a anciã. - Mas acredito que me sentirei melhor agora que os dois têm uma mulher perto para controlá-los.

Emm se inclinou e depositou um beijo sobre sua mão.

- Venha nos visitar logo - convidou-a. - Desde que Edward a trouxe para casa é um lugar bastante diferente. Até Hatti aprova a mudança.

Uma vez tendo se despedido, Edward conduziu Bella entre a multidão. Emm seguia-os, um pouco atrás. Ao passar junto à senhora Scott, esta fez um gesto de desdém.

- Com todas as jovens encantadoras que há aqui teve que ir a Inglaterra procurar uma esposa Tory.

Emm lhe sorriu tocando o chapéu.

- A irlandesa Tory mais endemoniadamente formosa que já vi - replicou ultrapassando-a.

Ao aproximar-se da carruagem, Bella percebeu que Sibyl procurou amparo sentada na carruagem da família, observando-os com tristeza. Parecia tão abatida que não pôde evitar compadecer-se dela e inclusive de sua mãe, que permanecia atrás deles olhando-os com ira, sabendo-se perdedora da inútil batalha que tinha travado. Tinha conseguido muito pouco, e sofrido uma cruel humilhação. Embora tivesse tentando de vingar-se dela informando-a do passado de seu marido, tinha perdido seu tempo, porque Bella sabia muito mais a respeito dele do que a mulher imaginava. Desde a primeira vez que o conheceu soube que não era nenhum santo, de maneira que as palavras da senhora tinham tido muito pouco efeito.

Edward a ajudou a subir à carruagem diante do atento olhar das Scott. Bella se sentou no assento traseiro e desdobrou uma manta sobre seus joelhos, segurando uma extremidade no alto convidando Edward para ocupar o lugar junto a ela. Sentou-se e escrutinou seu rosto para comprovar seu estado de ânimo. Bella respondeu com um terno sorriso e se apertou a ele em busca de calor. O homem ficou pensativo durante um momento com os olhos fixos nas mãos enluvadas de sua esposa sobre seu braço e depois, desviou a atenção a um ponto na distância através da janela.

O frio vento do norte produzia um som triste ao soprar entre as copas dos altos pinheiros da Carolina, e gelava aos ocupantes da carruagem enquanto avançava pelos caminhos secos e poeirentos dos arredores da cidade. Bella se encostou em seu marido sob a manta, mas Emm, sozinho em frente a eles, fazia o que podia para combater o frio. Observou divertida como lutava para pôr sua manta debaixo do assento gelado e sobre suas longas pernas e seus pés.

* * *

**_E ai amores gostaram? Coitada da Bella ouvindo o marido falar daquela safada da Tanya... mas agora ela tem aliados para defende-la, Agora ela é protegida e amada... Meninas, eu de uma relida nessa historia, e acho que descobri porque a Tia da Bella a odiava tanto... pelo que entendi o Tio da Bella, o Eleazar era apaixonado pela mãe da Bella, mais o imão dele, o pai da Bella se casou com ela, e ai ele se casou com a Victoria... Vocês acham que viajei legal agora? Bom, quem acreditar ser um outro motivo, compartilhe comigo tá? Eu gostaria de saber... Bom Até Terça amoressss... Robsteijoooossss_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Oi amores desculpe a demora... mas fiquei sem net, com essa chuva toda... mas estou postando... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo_**

Apertava-se contra o canto embrulhado em seu capote, e cada vez que a carruagem passava sobre um buraco, perdia a segurança e tinha que voltar a acomodar-se. Bella decidiu lhe fazer um vão junto a eles e se apertou a seu marido ainda mais.

- Dizem que três é multidão, Emm - observou com um sorriso. - Se importaria de sentar-se a meu lado e fazer que seja uma multidão cálida?

O jovem obedeceu sem demora e estendeu sua manta sobre os joelhos dos três. Bella se acomodou entre os dois homens, abraçada a seu marido.

Emm lhe sorriu divertido.

- Que vergonha, senhora! - exclamou fingindo-se ofendido -, pois não é minha comodidade o que a preocupa, e sim a sua.

Bella levantou os olhos, rindo. Edward esboçou um sorriso.

- Cuidado, Emmett - acautelou seu irmão. - Esta pequena Tory pode fazer com que desapareça o calor de seu corpo. - Olhou-a avaliando-a. – Sendo meio irlandesa, meio Tory e estando casada com um ianque, não imagino em que lado teria lutado.

Emm se uniu a ele em tom de brincadeira.

- Acredito que é seu acento inglês que levanta tanta curiosidade entre as pessoas. Com sua forma de falar dentro de pouco teremos todo o país contra a nós. Nosso pobre pai se revolveria em sua tumba se soubesse que albergamos a uma Tory em nossa casa. - Sorriu e prosseguiu falando tolamente. - Minha querida Tory, só tem que aprender a falar com acento sulino.

Bella agradeceu seu comentário com a cabeça e imitou o melhor acento sulino que pôde.

- Certamente, señorzinho Emm.

Os dois irmãos puseram-se a rir e ela os olhou confusa ante sua reação. Então compreendeu que tinha imitado o acento dos criados, muito distinto do das mulheres com as que tinha estado essa manhã, e se uniu a eles, rindo-se de si mesma.

Os criados tinham recebido os presentes na noite anterior, compartilhando o espírito natalino, e tinham desfrutado da generosidade de seu amo comendo e bebendo para celebrar a feliz festa seguindo suas próprias tradições. Bella tinha guardado seu presente até esta manhã para dá-lo em privado. Despertou cedo esperando que seu marido se levantasse.

Agora podia ouvir como caminhava pelo quarto, lavava-se e abria as portas de seu armário. Levantou-se e agarrou o presente envolto alegremente, e abriu a porta que separava os dois quartos. Edward não percebeu que sua esposa tinha entrado; estava ocupado procurando uma camisa em seu armário, vestido só com as calças e as meias. A jovem deixou o presente sobre a cama e se sentou silenciosamente em uma cadeira junto à lareira. Edward encontrou a camisa, vestiu-o e ao voltar-se, descobriu que a porta estava aberta. Reparou então na presença de Bella, sentada na cadeira com um sorriso malicioso iluminando seu rosto.

- Bom dia – Edward saudou-a. - Feliz Natal.

Sua atitude de duende travesso fez o marido sorrir.

- Bom dia, querido, eu também lhe desejo um Feliz Natal. Trouxe-lhe um presente - anunciou ela, apontando a cama. - Não o vai abrir?

Ele se pôs a rir enquanto acabava de enfiar as abas da camisa nas calças. Obedeceu e, com certa surpresa, segurou no alto o roupão que o deleitava, admirando com especial interesse o bordado com o escudo da família que havia no lado esquerdo.

- Você gostou, Edward? - apressou-se a perguntar Bella. – Veste para que eu o veja.

Caía-lhe com perfeição. Satisfeito, abotoou-o e examinou com atenção o laborioso trabalho do escudo.

- É muito bonito, Bella. Não havia dito que possuía tanto talento. - Levantou a cabeça com um brilho perverso em seus olhos verdes. - Mas agora que sei, terá que me confeccionar todas as camisas. Não sou fácil de agradar. Até para minha mãe era uma carga muito pesada na hora de me fazer certos trajes. - Sua voz se suavizou e seu olhar se intensificou. - Fico satisfeito que minha esposa seja capaz de me agradar.

Bella se pôs a rir feliz e se levantou da cadeira de um salto para admirar o roupão e seu cabide.

- Assenta-lhe muito bem - comentou, orgulhosa, alisando-lhe as costas -, e deixa-o muito atraente.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e se dirigiu para seu baú. Tirou uma pequena caixa negra e a entregou.

- Receio que meu humilde presente ficará eclipsado debaixo de seu rosto rutilante, ficando totalmente insosso - brincou.

Permaneceu ao lado de Bella enquanto esta o abria. Ao levantar a tampa da caixa, a esmeralda e os diamantes que a rodeavam brilharam intensamente. Bella ficou olhando o broche maravilhada e incrédula e levantou seus olhos assombrada.

- É para mim? - perguntou.

Edward pegou a caixa, tirou o broche e jogou-a sobre a cama.

- E a quem a não ser a você teria comprado semelhante presente? Asseguro que é seu. - Deslizou as mãos sob o roupão da jovem e prendeu o broche no veludo violeta sobre seu peito. Suas mãos tremeram ao contato com o calor da suave pele fazendo a tarefa bastante difícil.

- Pode fechá-lo? - interrogou-o enquanto observava as mãos finas e bronzeadas. A cintilação travessa dos olhos da jovem tinha dado lugar a um brilho quente aceso pelo contato de seu marido. O velho tremor voltou a possuí-la.

- Sim - respondeu Edward ao conseguir finalmente fechá-lo.

Bella se apoiou contra ele, e sem desejar afastar-se, acariciou a jóia.

- Obrigada – murmurou. - Nunca tive nada tão lindo.

Edward deslizou um braço por suas costas e lhe levantou o queixo. O coração da moça começou a pulsar com força. De repente se ouviram batidas na porta e ele se afastou contrariado. Enquanto Hatti entrava com uma bandeja de comida, Edward retirou uma cadeira da mesa do café da manhã. Bella se sentou, observando como seu marido provocava à anciã.

- Onde está a sombrinha que te dei de presente, Hatti? - inquiriu. - Pensei que estaria esmurrando-a contra o chão para chamar a atenção de todo o mundo. A senhora Clark deve estar muito ciumenta.

- Sim, señorzinho Eddie - afirmou a mulher. - Deve estar. Nunca teve uma tão bonita. E esse também é um roupão muito bonito o que está usando. - Olhou Bella entreabrindo os olhos enquanto servia o café da manhã.

- Obrigado, Hatti - respondeu, olhando Bella com um sorriso. - Minha mulher o fez para mim.

A criada apertou a boca e antes de sair voltou-se para lhe dar outra olhada.

- Sim senhor, é um roupão? Muito bonito. - Fez uma pausa e prosseguiu zangada. - É uma pena que para confeccioná-lo a senhorita tivesse que trocá-lo por sua roupa.

Bella deixou o garfo e a olhou, mas a anciã prosseguiu sua marcha satisfeita. O homem apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa observando a sua mulher, que havia se voltado para a janela em atitude pensativa, apertou as mãos e apoiou o queixo nelas.

- Trocando roupa por presentes, Bella? - inquiriu com deliberada lentidão. - Onde vai parar isso?

A moça encolheu os ombros com uma expressão inocente.

- Não tinha dinheiro e desejava surpreender você com um presente. Só era um vestido velho - se desculpou. Edward franziu o sobrecenho.

- Não tinha nenhum vestido velho - disse.

Bella se apressou a responder com um sorriso.

- Sim o tinha.

O homem ficou parado por um momento e remexeu a memória para ver se recordava do vestido ao qual ela se referia. À exceção do vestido de noiva, Bella tinha vindo a ele virtualmente nua.

- E qual é esse vestido que considerava velho, meu amor? – inquiriu com uma expressão irônica.

A jovem se reclinou em sua cadeira acariciando seu ventre.

- O que tinha vestido quando me conheceu, recorda - respondeu.

- Mmm - grunhiu ele. Levou o garfo à boca e durante um momento mastigou irritado a parte de presunto. Depois de engoli-lo prosseguiu com um tom de desaprovação. - Teria preferido que não o fizesse, Bella. Eu não gosto da idéia de que minha esposa troque sua roupa com um mascate. - Deu várias mordidas em uma torta e a admoestou com severidade: - Costuma haver dinheiro no escritório de baixo. Logo mostrarei a você onde. Está aí para usá-lo quando se necessita.

Bella bebeu um gole de chá com delicadeza e levantou a cabeça ligeiramente ofendida.

- Senhor, deixou-me muito claro que não tinha direito a gastar seu dinheiro - respondeu , furiosa.

Edward deixou o garfo e, agarrando a mesa, lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de fúria.

- Trocou um traje que era meu, senhora, meu! - exclamou ele entre dentes. - Antes que nos casássemos me tirou um pouco de dinheiro e deixou o vestido a conta. Era o troféu de uma batalha, por dizê-lo de algum jeito, a lembrança de uma moça formosa que tinha conhecido e o guardava com carinho.

Bella o observou confusa. As lágrimas encheram seus olhos ao pensar em como estava aborrecido com ela.

- Sinto muito, Edward - se desculpou. - Não tinha nem idéia de que lhe fosse tão caro. - Baixou o olhar, abatida, e inconscientemente acariciou o broche.

Ele a contemplou durante uns segundos, e recordando que estavam no Natal, acalmou-se e se sentiu culpado por lhe haver arrebatado com tanta mesquinharia a alegria de seu presente. Decidiu lhe levantar o ânimo e se apressou a ajoelhar-se junto a sua cadeira.

- Meu amor - sussurrou com ternura tomando sua mão. - Eu gosto muito do roupão e o usarei orgulhoso pela destreza que demonstrou ao confeccioná-lo com tanto esmero, mas não sou um homem miserável e não vou permitir que minha mulher tenha que trocar a roupa com um mascate como se fosse a bruxa de um granjeiro. Tenho dinheiro e pode usá-lo. Agora venha - levantou-se e a ajudou a erguer-se para abraçá-la. - Tenhamos um feliz dia de Natal e não mais lágrimas. Vai estragar seu precioso rosto.

Chovia e a casa estava em silêncio. Emm tinha partido para Charleston para entregar alguns quantos presentes e não voltaria até a noite para compartilhar com eles o jantar de Natal. Edward acendeu a lareira no salão e se sentou no chão, apoiado na cadeira de Bella com as pernas estendidas. Estava lendo O sonho de uma Noite de Verão, de William Shakespeare. A moça tecia um traje para seu bebê enquanto escutava divertida as interpretações que fazia seu marido dos diferentes personagens. Em frente à chaminé descansava um tronco de abedul que Emm e Ethan tinham talhado a noite anterior. Estava decorado alegremente com ramos de pinheiro e musgo, todo isso amarrado com uma fita vermelha. Duas enormes vela ardiam de cada lado.

Terminada a leitura, Edward tirou um tabuleiro de xadrez para ensinar a esposa a jogar. Esta se sentia cada vez mais confusa, e se punha-se a rir diante de seus enganos arrancando algumas gargalhadas do marido com sua inépcia. A noite se aproximava e a jovem se desculpou para arrumar-se para o jantar. Momentos mais tarde desceu pelas escadas, trazendo um traje de veludo verde escuro, fazendo jogo com o broche. Seus seios, provocadores, pareciam escapar do decote, e ao lhe fazer uma reverência, Edward beijou sua mão devorando-a com o olhar.

- O broche não é nem a décima parte tão lindo quanto a pessoa que o usa - disse em tom adulador, e a seguir serviu um copo de Madeira e o ofereceu.

- Acredito que está sendo amável comigo porque perdi no xadrez - disse ela.

Edward pôs-se a rir.

- É muito desconfiada, querida - disse. - Como pode duvidar de mim quando só elogio sua beleza?

Bella sorriu e se dirigiu para a janela para contemplar a tormenta. O vento rugia empurrando a chuva que caía mais forte que nunca entre as árvores e sobre a grande mansão. Mas no salão, o fogo ardia vivamente mantendo quentes a todos seus ocupantes. Tinha sido um dia muito encantado para Bella e sempre o recordaria com carinho. Enquanto permanecia de pé em frente da janela sonhando acordada, Edward se aproximou dela para contemplar também a escuridão da noite.

- Eu adoro a chuva – murmurou Bella. - Especialmente quando posso contemplá-la junto ao calor de um lar. Meu pai sempre ficava comigo quando o vento soprava forte. Imagino que por isso eu gosto tanto. Nunca me assustava a chuva.

- Devia querê-lo muitíssimo – disse Edward. A jovem assentiu devagar.

- Sim – afirmou. - Era um bom pai e o quis muito, mas tinha muito medo quando me deixava sozinha - pôs-se a rir brandamente. - Não sou muito valente. Papai sempre me dizia que não o era. De fato, era uma menina muito covarde.

Edward sorriu e tomou a mão com delicadeza.

- Supõe-se que as meninas pequenas não têm que ser valentes, querida – comentou. - É preciso que sejam mimadas, protegidas e sempre mantidas a salvo de seus temores.

Bella o olhou assombrada por sua resposta. Sorriu envergonhada.

- Tornei a aborrecê-lo com a história de minha vida. Sinto muito - desculpou-se. - Não era minha intenção.

- Nunca disse que me aborrecia, querida - murmurou ele. Conduziu-a até o sofá e se sentaram.

Ainda estavam ali quando ouviram passos no alpendre, e ao cabo de um instante Emm abriu a porta principal trazendo consigo uma rajada de vento e chuva. Joseph se precipitou da parte traseira da casa até ele, para lhe ajudar a tirar o chapéu e a capa molhados e trazer um par de sapatos. Emm tirou as botas com considerável esforço, calçou umas pantufas e se reuniu com o casal no salão ainda com o rosto molhado.

- Santo Deus, faz uma noite terrível - comentou, servindo-se de uma dose de uísque no bar. Aproximou-se da lareira para esquentar as costas e tirou do bolso de seu casaco uma caixa longa e fina que entregou a Bella. - Minha mais querida e formosa Tory, trouxe-lhe um presente, embora hoje receio que questionará sua utilidade.

- Oh, Emm, não deveria tê-lo feito - murmurou ela, embora em seguida sorrisse feliz. - Vou ficar como uma parva, porque não tenho nada para você.

- Desfruta do presente, Bella - disse Emm com um sorriso. - Eu escolherei o meu mais tarde.

A moça o abriu depressa e tirou um lindo leque com um cabo esculpido laboriosamente em marfim e com abundante e delicado bordado espanhol. Estendeu-o e, colocando-lhe fronte ao rosto, moveu-o pestanejando com coqueteria.

- Certamente, señorzinho Emm - disse com um suave acento sulino obtendo uma imitação perfeita -, sabe como agradar a uma dama.

- Certamente, Bella, mas receio que ao lado do presente de meu irmão o meu se vê um tanto pobre - respondeu com um sorriso.

- É bonito, não é verdade? - perguntou ela tocando o broche, orgulhosa.

Observou seu marido e este lhe devolveu um olhar cálido.

- Meu irmão escolhe bem em tudo. Isto o demonstra - apontou Emm lançando um olhar de cumplicidade a Edward.

De repente Hatti abriu as portas da sala de jantar para anunciar o jantar.

- Será melhor que venham antes que esfrie a comida.

Bella se levantou do sofá e alisou o vestido sem dar-se conta de que seus seios apareciam, tentadores, por cima do sutiã. Ao vê-lo, Emm abriu a boca e os olhos, fascinado ante tal exibição inconsciente da jovem. Edward ficou em pé, e colocando o dedo no queixo de seu irmão, fechou-lhe a boca lentamente.

- Relaxe, Emmett - brincou-. Tem dono. Mas não se desespere, talvez um dia encontre uma mulher com a qual possa babar. - voltou-se e acompanhou Bella até seu lugar na mesa, na qual, desta vez, as cadeiras estavam agrupadas. Edward esperou junto à sua a que Emm se reunisse a eles.

- Bom, nunca vi a Tanya assim - se desculpou Emm ao chegar à mesa.

Edward franziu o sobrecenho e sem dizer uma palavra sentaram-se. Bella os olhou com curiosidade, sobressaltada.

O primeiro prato do festim natalino foi servido imediatamente. O jantar era uma obra professoral da arte culinária de tia Ruth e enquanto davam conta dele, a conversa dos dois homens se desviou para os negócios. Edward cortou uma parte de ganso assado para sua esposa e o serviu, pensativo.

- Averiguou algo mais sobre o moinho de Bartlett? – perguntou dirigindo-se a seu irmão.

- Não muito, na verdade - respondeu Emm. - Sei que utiliza escravos como mão de obra e estabelece preços muito altos para seus produtos. Por enquanto está perdendo dinheiro.

- Então poderíamos convertê-lo em uma empresa relativamente próspera - murmurou Edward para si mesmo. Depois olhou a seu irmão. – Se substituirmos os escravos por uma boa mão de obra poderíamos tirar um rendimento melhor. Há um mercado excelente para madeira de navio em Delaware, e tal como estão se desenvolvendo as coisas em Charleston, não deve haver nenhum problema em vender madeira acabada aqui. Poderíamos estudar a possibilidade depois de revisar tudo. Vou levar o Fleetwood a Nova Iorque dentro de duas ou três semanas. Teremos que tomar uma decisão sobre o moinho para deixar o assunto resolvido antes de eu partir.

- E o que tem a Tanya? - inquiriu Emm sem levantar a vista do prato. - Hoje estava na cidade e cansou-me com perguntas pois desejava saber se tinha tido a oportunidade de estudar suas dívidas e decidir algo a respeito. Disse-lhe que não sabia nada do assunto.

Bella tinha estado escutando-os sem prestar muita atenção até que ouviu mencionar o nome da Tanya. Edward percebeu seu interesse e se apressou a responder.

- Outro dia veio para ver-me no Fleetwood para falar de sua situação financeira. Ofereci-me saldar suas dívidas além de uma boa soma de dinheiro em troca das terras, mas como continua sendo a mesma teimosa e com falta de decoro, só saldarei as dívidas pequenas que contraiu enquanto esperava converter-se em minha esposa. As dívidas mais importantes que acumulou quando já estava ao corrente da situação, não penso em tocá-las a menos que me assegure que as terras serão minhas. Teria gostado que a liberasse de suas obrigações para poder seguir negociando com elas, mas não penso fazê-lo. Comunicarei minha decisão e saldarei as contas que contraiu como minha noiva antes de partir. Parece que vou estar muito ocupado até partir, especialmente se o caso do moinho funcionar. Por certo, estaria interessado em investir uma quantidade se fosse rentável?

- Pensei que não fosse me perguntar isso - respondeu Emm com um sorriso.

A conversa tocou uma grande variedade de temas e quando o jantar acabou, Emm se apressou a retirar a cadeira de Bella antes que Edward se levantasse. Conduziu-a ao salão, apesar do mau humor de seu irmão, e se deteve debaixo do lustre. Contemplando-a, murmurou pensativo:

- Pobrezinha. Esteve aí todo o dia e não parece que a tenham utilizado.

Bella ergueu a vista e viu, no centro do lustre um solitário raminho de azevinho.

Emm limpou a garganta e sorriu.

- E agora, senhora, sobre o presente que mencionou antes. - Agarrou-a entre seus braços e fazendo caso omisso de seu desconcerto, inclinou-se para beijá-la. Seu beijo foi longo e nada parecido ao de um irmão. Ela se deixou abraçar, mas o desagrado de Edward diante da ousada atitude de seu irmão era evidente em seu semblante. Emm se arrumou, e ao ver a expressão de fúria de Edward, esboçou um sorriso.

- Calma, Edward – disse. - Não cheguei a beijar à noiva.

- Dá-me motivos para me perguntar se será seguro deixá-la sozinha com você enquanto eu estiver fora – replicou Edward, - Se não estivesse bem acompanhada, pensaria o mau.

Emm se pôs a rir zombeteiramente.

- É esse monstro enorme e verde que vejo em suas costas? Acreditava que se tinha desfeito do demônio do ciúmes faz tempo.

As semanas transcorreram rapidamente até que tão somente restaram dois dias para a partida de Edward. Tinha estado muito ocupado cuidando do navio, das dívidas da Tânya e do moinho, que finalmente tinham decidido comprar, e tinha passado muito pouco tempo em casa. Em várias ocasiões tinha permanecido no Fleetwood durante três ou quatro dias, e quando estava em casa passava a maior parte do tempo no escritório trabalhando nos livros de contabilidade, documentos e recibos. O único dia que passava junto a sua esposa era no domingo. Estavam acostumados a ir à igreja onde Bella era recebida agora com supremo respeito e amabilidade.

Nesse dia, pouco depois do almoço, Edward tinha saído montado ao Leopold por última vez antes de zarpar a bordo de seu navio. Era já tarde quando o cavalo retornou sem cavaleiro causando um grande desassossego. Bella estava frenética quando um dos criados descobriu Edward saindo do bosque. Ao aproximar-se, viram que estava coberto de pó e que seu rosto estava imundo. Coxeava ligeiramente, e ao ver o grupo que o aguardava, esgrimiu a vara em atitude suspeita. Leopold observava-o com o canto do olho, contente de ter posto em interdição as habilidades eqüestres de seu amo. Edward lançou a vara no estábulo amaldiçoando, e se afundou em um banco exausto.

Hatti se pôs a rir alegremente e comentou:

- Esse velho cavalo tira o melhor de você, señorzinho Eddie.

O homem voltou a amaldiçoar e atirou o chapéu na anciã. Esta se esquivou ainda rindo muito e bateu em rápida retirada.

Emm também riu de boa vontade.

- Uma coisa está clara, Edward, a este passo vais gastar primeiro as costas da jaqueta que os fundilhos da calça - zombou .

Ben desviou o olhar tossindo sonoramente como se tivesse engasgado e tratou de ficar sério ante o olhar colérico de seu amo.

Bella continuava mostrando uma expressão de consternação.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? - perguntou. - Estava coxeando!

- Essa maldita besta me pegou despreparado e passou por um ramo baixo! - exclamou zangado. - E quanto à claudicação, é uma bolha. Estas botas não foram feitas para caminhar. -Dito isto, deu-lhes as costas, que tinha coberta de barro e se afastou a grandes passos para a casa.

Quando partiu, o cavalo agitou a cabeça e começou a relinchar e a fazer cabriolas. Edward se voltou e apertando os punhos exclamou:

- Um destes dias vou matá-la, malvada mula sarnenta! - voltou-se uma vez mais e partiu para casa, furioso.

Ben continuava segurando a risada.

- Será melhor que vá preparar lhe o banho. Acredito que vai precisar dele - observou.

O jantar transcorreu em um rigoroso silêncio, pois as parcas respostas de Edward não propiciavam uma conversa fluída. Não era difícil determinar que lhe doía mais seu orgulho que todas as contusões e bolhas que cobriam seu corpo. Seu humor melhorou um pouco no dia seguinte. Bella bateu timidamente na porta de seu escritório. Quando Edward disse que entrasse, viu-o em sua escrivaninha revisando livros de contabilidade e extratos de contas.

- Tem um momento? - perguntou insegura. Nunca antes o tinha importunado enquanto trabalhava e agora estava vacilante.

Edward assentiu.

- Acho que sim - respondeu. Se ajeitou na cadeira observando-a cruzar o aposento e lhe indicou uma cadeira para que se sentasse junto a sua mesa. Esperou um momento enquanto a jovem se balançava nervosa na ponta da cadeira tratando de reunir a coragem necessária para iniciar a conversa.

- Algum assunto que queira discutir? - inquiriu Edward sobressaltando à moça.

- Sim... ah... quanto tempo vai permanecer fora? Quero dizer... vai voltar antes que nasça o bebê?

- Sim, não decidi estar fora mais do que um mês - respondeu ele perturbado por ter sido interrompido com semelhante trivialidade. - Acreditava que já lhe havia dito isso. - Retornou seu trabalho.

- Edward - insistiu ela. - Me perguntava... se poderia fazer algumas modificações no quarto enquanto estiver fora.

- É claro - respondeu ele asperamente. - Peça ao Ethan que disponha do necessário. - Voltou a concentrar-se no trabalho pensando que Bella tinha concluído, mas uma vez mais o interrompeu.

- Também terei que fazer algo no... salão.

Edward a olhou.

- Minha querida esposa, pode fazer com que reconstruam a casa inteira se o desejar - disse com sarcasmo.

Bella baixou os olhos para suas mãos, apoiadas com dissimulação sobre os joelhos. Edward lhe lançou um olhar furioso e retornou a seu trabalho. O silêncio reinou na habitação sem que Bella fizesse gesto algum de retirar-se. Depois de vários minutos Edward voltou a olhá-la. Enfiou a caneta no tinteiro e se apoiou no encosto da cadeira.

- Desejas algo mais? - inquiriu molestado. Os olhos azuis da moça se encontraram com os verdes de seu marido. Levantou o queixo e se apressou a acrescentar:

- Sim, senhor. Enquanto arrumam a sala de estar, eu gostaria que me desse permissão para usar sua cama.

Edward deixou cair com raiva o punho sobre a mesa e se levantou para caminhar pelo escritório muito furioso. Era ridículo que sua própria mulher tivesse que pedir seu consentimento para usar a cama que se supunha era para os dois.

- Maldita seja, mulher, não tem que me aborrecer cada vez que deseja utilizar algo da casa em minha ausência. Já tenho bastante deste estúpido jogo. Pode utilizar tudo; não tenho nem o tempo nem o humor para ter que estar pensando em todos seus caprichos. Rogo-lhe que exercite sua cabeça de passarinho e comece a ser a senhora desta casa. Não quer compartilhar minha cama mas com gosto te dou permissão para que compartilhe todo o resto. Agora tenho trabalho para fazer, como pode comprovar. Há momentos do dia que procuro um pouco de paz, agora, por favor, saia daqui.

As últimas palavras pronunciou quase gritando. Ao finalizar seu discurso, Bella, pálida e cansada, ficou em pé e partiu. Ao sair se encontrou com Ben e Emm na porta principal e com o Hatti nas escadas. Os três tinham os olhos extremamente abertos evidenciando que tinham ouvido cada uma das palavras que Edward tinha proferido. Precipitou-se escada acima, soluçando, e se atirou sobre a cama, desconsolada.

Edward saiu do escritório com grande rapidez com a intenção de consolá-la e acalmar a agonia causada por seu arrebatamento. Mas ao sair se encontrou com o olhar enfurecido de Emm e sentiu a reprovação dos três.

Hatti soprou e em tom de mofa disse a Emm:

- Alguns homens não têm sensibilidade - voltou-se bruscamente e partiu.

Ben encarou seu capitão pela primeira vez. Abriu a boca várias vezes para dizer algo, mas ao não consegui-lo se encasquetou o chapéu e partiu sem suportar estar no mesmo lugar.

Emm olhou com ódio a seu cada vez mais ruborizado irmão e com uma careta de desprezo, espetou:

- Há momentos, irmão, nos quais desonra a memória de nosso pai. Se quer se fazer de idiota, não abuse de outros com sua burrice - voltou-se e partiu também.

Agora Edward estava sozinho, sentindo o peso de sua língua afiada. Era já muito que seus dois criados de confiança, inclusive amigos de confiança, voltassem-se contra ele dessa maneira e que ele mesmo estivesse aborrecido por ter repreendido Bella com veemência e pudesse agora ouvir seu pranto no silêncio da casa, mas que seu próprio irmão se unisse a eles e o tivesse rejeitado por completo!

Retornou ao escritório e se sentou, pensativo, a sua mesa. Até a casa parecia reprovar suas maneiras. Sentia-se marginalizado em seu próprio lar e não encontrava a maneira de aliviar seu pesar.

O jantar transcorreu em meio de um incômodo silêncio e com a cadeira de Bella vazia. Hatti atendeu aos dois homens e cada vez que servia ao Edward o fazia o mais longe possível, desfrutando disso. Emm terminou de jantar, deixou a faca e o garfo sobre a mesa e lançou um olhar de fúria a Edward antes de ficar em pé e sair. Deteve-se no vestíbulo, onde Hatti comentou algo em voz alta para que Edward o ouvisse.

- Señorzinho Emm, a senhorita Bella… está sentada junto à janela e não quer comer. O que devo fazer para que o faça, señorzinho Emm? Ela e o bebê morrerão de fome!

- Não fassa nada, Hatti - respondeu Emm. - Acredito que o melhor que podemos fazer é deixá-la só durante um tempo. Estará bem e ele se irá amanhã.

Hatti partiu, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto balbuciava coisas para si. Emm ainda não desejava retirar-se a seus aposentos. Saiu para sentar-se nas escadas e permaneceu um momento pensativo, observando o caminho, assombrado diante da estupidez de seu irmão. Exalou um suspiro e entrou na noite fria e silenciosa em direção aos estábulos. Ao apoiar-se contra a porta ouviu o Leopold soprar e escoicear. Entrou e acariciou o focinho sedoso do garanhão fazendo com que sacudisse a cabeça, contente. De repente um barulho desviou sua atenção do cavalo e viu uma luz tênue procedente do quarto onde dormia Ben. Aproximou-se perguntando-se com quem estaria falando a essas horas. A parte superior da porta estava meio aberta, de modo que Emm pôde ver o homem sentado à cabeceira do catre com os joelhos dobrados. Uma garrafa meio começada jazia entre suas pernas e um gato que dormitava aos pés da cama, parecia ser o sujeito de seu monólogo.

- Oh, Webby, fiz muito mal levando-a a ele - se lamentou. – Olhe como a trata agora que leva a carga de seu filho! - encolheu os ombros. - Mas como íamos saber que tão somente era uma pobre menina assustada, Webby? Quase todas as mulheres que perambulam pelas ruas Londres de noite são prostitutas, e o capitão já tinha bebido demais nessa noite em terra. Por que, Senhor, tivemos que escolher a ela uma pobre garota perdida e afastada de sua família? Deve tê-la tratado muito mal essa noite, e era virgem. E isso é o pior de tudo, Webby! Uma pobre inocente possuída dessa forma. OH, que vergonha! OH, Webby, que vergonha...!

Levou a garrafa à boca e tomou um gole generoso, depois se limpou com o braço, dizendo.

- Mas esse lorde Withlock se pôs firme com capitão. Obrigou-o a casar-se com ela quando descobriram ao pequenino - pôs-se a rir, satisfeito e esquadrinhou a gato com olhos frágeis. - O capitão se tornou louco, Webby. Não há muita gente que possa obrigar ao capitão a fazer algo contra sua vontade. - O velho guardou silêncio e desabou, olhando pensativo a garrafa. - E - balbuciou ao cabo de um momento -, o capitão deve tomar-se de carinho, pois rastreou a cidade quando a jovem escapou depois de passar a noite com ele. E quando descobriu que tinha fugido, nuca o vi tão furioso. Ainda estaríamos ali procurando-a se não tivesse sido porque o cavalheiro a trouxe de volta para que se casassem.

Endireitou-se e deu um longo trago na garrafa. Depois destacou o polegar e acrescentou:

- Mas eu fui o primeiro que a levou, Webby, eu! Fiz o trabalho sujo. Deixei-a em suas mãos! E, Oh, Deus, o que teve que agüentar. A pobre e doce senhorita...

Sua voz se foi apagando e inclinou lentamente a cabeça sobre o peito. Um instante depois seus roncos ressoavam no quarto. Emm se dirigiu para a porta das cavalariças muito pensativo e se apoiou nela. Esboçou um sorriso.

- Assim a conheceu desse modo - murmurou. De repente soltou uma gargalhada. – Pobre Eddie, encontrou tudo feito. Demônios que o digam? Pobre Tory!

Afastou-se das quadras assobiando em direção a casa, com seu bom humor recuperado. A porta do escritório estava fechada e, ao passar em frente, Emm a saudou de maneira informal e sorriu.

Na manhã seguinte desceu pelas escadas com mesmo bom humor e, embora o lugar de Bella continuasse estando vazio, não incomodou seu irmão. Só quando Edward esteve com a boca cheia comentou:

- Sabe Edward? Uma mulher demora duzentos e setenta dias em dar a luz. Será interessante ver quanto demora a sua. Seria muito estranho que tivesse tido que casar com a Tory no mar. Embora sendo capitão teria encontrado um problema, não acha? Como teria podido se casar a si mesmo? - Continuou tomando o café da manhã pensando nessa situação enquanto Edward o observava com curiosidade.

Emm limpou a boca com um guardanapo e murmurou:

- Não devo perder a conta. - E antes de que seu irmão pudesse fazer um comentário, levantou-se deixando-o só e confuso.

As malas tinham sido carregadas na carruagem e Ben, sentado junto a James no assento do condutor, entrecerrava seus olhos injetados de sangue com o brilhante sol da manhã. Os dois irmãos estavam junto à porta da carruagem quando de repente, Bella saiu ao alpendre. A jovem os observou segurando seu xale com solenidade.

- Espero que tenha uma viagem agradável, Edward - desejou com ternura. - Tente chegar em casa o mais breve possível.

Edward avançou alguns passos para ela com expressão séria, deteve-se e a olhou, mas resmungando uma maldição se voltou e subiu na carruagem.

Emm observou o carro afastar-se e se reuniu à Bella no alpendre.

- Tenha paciência, Tory – murmurou. - Não é tão estúpido como às vezes parece.

A moça lhe dedicou um sorriso agradecendo sua compreensão, girou animada, sobre seus pés e entrou na casa.

Nos dias seguintes não teve tempo para pensar. Ocupou-se desde as tarefas mais importantes até aos detalhes mais mínimos, organizando os acertos necessários para o quarto das crianças e a sala de estar. Selecionou os materiais para as novas cortinas e tapeçarias, assim como o papel das paredes. Quando se sentava, suas mãos continuavam atarefadas tecendo roupa para o bebê. Só de noite, quando jazia na cama de Edward e percorria com seus dedos o escudo esculpido da família, pensava em quão solitária estava Masen sem ele.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Dá para entender esses dois? Em uma hora estão felizes e em outras, quase se matam. Mas ainda muita coisa para acontecer... E espere muita emoção nos proximos capitulos, o Edward sabe surpreender... Ate Quinta amores, ser der posto antes... Robsteijoooossss_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oi amores di mi vida...Mais um capitulo fofo para vocês... Acho a que maré boa está chegando... se deixem se apaixonar pelo Edward... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Edward entrou na estalagem sem dar-se conta de que Ben estava junto ao balcão com uma jarra de cerveja na mão. Escolheu uma mesa, depositou o casaco e o chapéu sobre uma cadeira e pediu algo de comer e um pouco de vinho. Enquanto degustava o Madeira, absorto em seus pensamentos, a porta da estalagem se abriu e entrou uma família numerosa. Todos seus membros estavam extremamente magros e escassamente abrigados para o frio que fazia. Edward observou que a procissão de meninos morenos encabeçado pela mãe se dirigia cansativamente para a lareira em busca de calor. O homem se separou do grupo para falar com o hospedeiro. Edward supôs que a mulher devia ser de sua mesma idade, mas seu rosto estava sulcado por profundas rugas e suas mãos avermelhadas e nodosas apresentavam a marca de uma vida difícil. O vestido que usava estava desfiado e coberto de remendos, e cobria a seu flácido corpo com um único botão. Entretanto, seu aspecto era asseado como o dos meninos. Levava um bebê de uns oito meses em seu colo e um menino tímido pego a suas saias puídas. Um menino de uns doze anos, que parecia o mais velho dos dez irmãos, permanecia muito rígido junto a ela observando em silêncio como a estalajadeira ia e vinha com uma bandeja repleta de comida. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao contemplá-la.

O pai se aproximou da mesa de Edward com um chapéu deteriorado pelo tempo na mão. Edward o olhou.

- Rogo-lhe que me desculpe, senhor - se desculpou o homem. – Você é o capitão Cullen? O hospedeiro me disse que é.

Edward assentiu.

- Sim. Sou o capitão Cullen. O que posso fazer por você?

O homem apertou o chapéu com força.

- Sou Sam Webster, senhor - se apresentou. - Dizem que está procurando um bom madeireiro. Desejaria o trabalho, senhor.

Edward lhe indicou uma cadeira.

- Tome assento, senhor Webster. - Quando o homem se sentou, perguntou-lhe: - Diga, que experiência tem, senhor Webster?

- Bom senhor - começou a dizer o homem, nervoso, manuseando o chapéu. - Comecei nisto quando era um menino, faz já vinte e cinco anos. Nos últimos oito fui capataz e cabo de equipe. Conheço o trabalho a fundo, senhor.

Edward se dispôs a falar, mas a criada chegou com a comida.

- Importa-se que coma enquanto falamos, senhor Webster? – inquiriu. - Odeio desperdiçar a boa comida.

- Não, senhor - se apressou a responder Webster. - Adiante.

Edward assentiu agradecendo-lhe e voltou para os negócios enquanto comia.

- Por que não está trabalhando agora, senhor Webster?

O homem engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e respondeu:

- Estive trabalhando até o verão passado, senhor. Fiquei preso entre alguns troncos e destrocei o braço e o ombro. Estive doente até princípios do inverno, e depois disso só pude conseguir trabalhos ocasionais como simples madeireiro. Os melhores postos já estavam ocupados e o frio e a umidade do norte me proporcionaram uma grande dor nos ossos. É realmente difícil manter uma família com o pagamento de um jornaleiro.

Edward assentiu sem deixar de mastigar. Virou-se para trás na cadeira com os braços cruzados e falou com franqueza.

- De fato, senhor Webster, estou procurando um capataz para meu moinho. - Fez uma pausa e o homem se desabou em sua cadeira. – Seu nome me é familiar – prosseguiu. - O senhor, a pessoa que me comprou o navio, o recomendou. Disse-me que você era um bom trabalhador e que possuía mais experiência que qualquer dos que pudesse encontrar por aqui. Vou pôr construir um moinho e necessitarei de uma pessoa que conheça esse trabalho. Acredito que você é o homem, e se aceitar, o posto é seu.

Webster ficou perplexo durante uns segundos, logo esboçou um amplo sorriso.

- Obrigado, senhor. Não se arrependerá, prometo. Posso ir comunicar a minha esposa a boa notícia?

- É obvio, senhor Webster. Por favor, faça-o. Ainda há alguns assuntos que precisaria discutir com você.

O homem se aproximou da esposa e, enquanto falava com ela, Edward se fixou na maneira como seus filhos contemplavam a comida, mais interessados nesta que nas notícias do pai. Depois recordou os olhos do homem olhando constantemente seu prato de comida e, ao observá-los de novo, compreendeu que era uma família muito pouco afortunada. Finalmente o homem retornou à mesa.

- Minhas mais humildes desculpas, senhor Webster, mas já comeram? - perguntou com a fronte ligeiramente enrugada.

O homem pôs-se a rir e se apressou a responder:

- Não, senhor, viemos diretamente aqui, mas temos mantimentos no carro e comeremos mais tarde.

- Agora, senhor Webster - começou a dizer -, acabo de contratá-lo para um cargo de responsabilidade, e acredito que isto requer uma pequena celebração. Poderia dizer aos seus que são meus convidados para jantar? Seria uma honra.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça assombrado.

- Certamente, senhor, obrigado, senhor. - Webster se afastou em direção a sua família.

Aproximou a toda pressa a sua prole enquanto Edward chamava uma criada para dar as ordens pertinentes. Esta se dispôs rapidamente a colocar várias cadeiras em torno de uma mesa enorme junto à dele, e os membros da família Webster tomaram assento educadamente. Quando o senhor Webster conduziu a sua esposa à mesa de Edward, este se levantou.

- Capitão Cullen, esta é minha senhora, Leah - anunciou.

Edward lhe dedicou uma ligeira reverência.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora - disse cortesmente. - Espero que você e seus filhos gostem de minhas terras.

A mulher sorriu timidamente e deu uma olhada a seu bebê, que nesse momento se movia junto a seu peito. Edward voltou para sua cadeira e esperou que ambos saciassem seu apetite antes de continuar falando de negócios.

- Não discutimos o salário, senhor Webster – manifestou -, mas minha proposta é a seguinte: o pagamento será de vinte libras mensais e aposentos junto ao moinho. Se as coisas forem bem, poderá participar do negócio.

O homem se limitou a assentir, mudo de assombro.

Edward tirou um papel de sua jaqueta e prosseguiu.

- Aqui tenho uma carta de crédito feita por meu banco em Charleston. Com isto poderá pagar a comida, e se conhecer alguns homens aos quais poderia interessar o trabalho no moinho, pode trazer-los com você a conta desta carta. Tem dívidas que requeiram ser saldadas antes de partir?

Webster negou com a cabeça e sorriu divertido.

- Não senhor, a um pobre homem como eu não concedem crédito - respondeu.

- Muito bem então – respondeu Edward. Tirou sua carteira de um dos bolsos do colete e contou dez moedas. - Aqui tem cem libras para gastos de viagem. Espero-o uma semana depois de minha chegada. Tem alguma pergunta ou sugestão?

Webster duvidou por um instante antes de aventurar-se a manifestar-se, indeciso:

- Há uma coisa, senhor. Eu não gosto de trabalhar com escravos ou sentenciados.

Edward esboçou um sorriso.

- Temos as mesmas convicções, senhor Webster. Para uma fábrica a melhor mão de obra é a assalariada.

A garçonete tirou a mesa. Os meninos maiores cochichavam entre si e os pequenos, dormitavam nas cadeiras. Ao observá-los. Edward pensou em seu próprio bebê.

- Você tem uma família maravilhosa, senhora Webster – comentou. - Minha esposa está grávida de nosso primeiro filho. Nascerá em março, assim estou muito ansioso por voltar para casa.

A mulher sorriu timidamente, muito inibida para responder.

Concluídas as negociações, os dois homens se levantaram e apertaram as mãos. Edward observou meditativo a partida da família, depois voltou a sentar-se e se serviu de outra taça de Madeira.

De repente, uma mulher muito atraente , que tinha um profundo decote, cabelo vermelho e lábios muito pintados, levantou-se de sua cadeira, onde tinha estado estudando ao Edward com descaramento, e se aproximou dele. A visão da carteira repleta de dinheiro a tinha animado, e foi caminhando para ele provocativamente, sentando-se com malícia em uma cadeira vazia em torno de sua mesa, exibindo o ombro.

- Olá – ronronou. - Se importaria de convidar para uma taça a uma dama solitária?

Edward lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

- Receio que esta noite esteja ocupado, senhora – respondeu. - Rogo que me desculpe. - Com a mão lhe indicou que se fosse. A mulher se virou de mau humor e se afastou furiosa.

Ben, que tinha sido testemunha do interesse da mulher por seu capitão há algum tempo, sorriu para si e suspirou aliviado. Desde que tinham desembarcado do Fleetwood um mês atrás, tinha visto Edward recusar prostitutas uma atrás da outra e retirar-se a seus aposentos sozinho. No dia seguinte partiriam rumo a casa e ele retornaria junto a sua esposa, agora em um estado bastante avançado de gravidez, para aliviar suas urgências varonis, pois não se deitara com nenhuma mulher desde sua chegada. Sentindo um renovado respeito para com ele, Ben assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, parece que o capitão se apaixonou – murmurou -, e muito. A jovem mamãe prendeu-o em seu coração sem que ele se desse conta e ali está, sonhando com ela enquanto outras moças bem dispostas desfilam diante dele. Sim, pobre capitão. Nunca voltará a ser o mesmo. - Levantou a jarra para Edward como se fosse brindar e bebeu a jarra de um gole.

Edward se levantou da mesa e, esquecendo a presença do criado, subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Fechou a porta e começou a desfazer a cama lentamente, como se concentrado em um pensamento. Tirou a camisa, deixou-a sobre o respaldo de uma cadeira e se contemplou em um espelho grande que havia no canto do quarto. Viu que um homem bastante atraente lhe devolvia o olhar e flexionava os braços musculosos. O reflexo inspirou profundamente e Edward contemplou com satisfação uma figura alta, de costas larga e cintura estreita. De repente se voltou exasperado.

Maldição, pensou. Não sou tão feio para que uma moça bonita recuse compartilhar meu leito. Como posso me aproximar dessa prostituta quando despreza tanto a imagem de meu rosto que nem sequer pode dormir a meu lado? Caminhou furioso pelo quarto. Conheci moças de todas as artes, por que esta faz que meu bom juízo se esfume, me convertendo em um torpe mentecapto? Ordenei às mais arrogantes que abrissem as pernas e o fizeram encantadas, como se lhes fizesse o favor maior do mundo. Mas quando estou diante de Bella, as palavras fogem de minha boca, me humilhando.

Aproximou-se, furioso, à janela e ficou olhando fixamente através dela, com a certeza de que nessa mansão haveria mais de uma cama quente esperando-o, Seu desejo cresceu, mas sabia que não era por nenhum desses leitos, e sim em parte por uma lembrança, em parte por um sonho que albergava em seu interior. Enterneceu-se ao recordar o resplendor dourado das velas sobre a pele cremosa e sedosa ainda úmida depois do banho vespertino, e o cabelo encaracolado avermelhado e suave sobre o travesseiro enquanto dormia. As lembranças trouxeram para sua mente sonhos nos quais imaginou os braços doces e delicados da moça rodeando seu pescoço, seus lábios carnudos e rosados pressionando os seus, o corpo suave e jovem arqueando-se baixo o dele e seus dentes brancos e pequenos mordiscando sua orelha para acender sua paixão.

Afastou-se da janela golpeando a palma da mão com o punho, frustrado.

Meu Deus!, pensou, essa moça me rejeita e minha alma se desmorona. Que aflição me atormenta que tremo desta maneira?

Agarrou um copo para se servir de um gole e se sentou em uma cadeira para prosseguir meditando sobre o problema que o atormentava.

Não me deitei com nenhuma mulher desde a noite que trouxeram Bella ao meu camarote. Esta moça impregnou fundo em mim, mas fechou todas as portas exceto uma, e essa, a raiva me negou isso. Meu Deus, amo-a tanto...! Acreditei que as emoções estavam abaixo de mim. Acreditei que tinha superado o que outros homens declaram. Acreditei que tinha me convertido em um homem do mundo, acima do palavrório, e que poderia aceitar uma mulher experimentada. Mas agora me encontro tão afetado pela inocência desta, que não sou capaz de procurar alívio em outro leito.

Inclinou-se para frente e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos.

Até quando lhe arrebatei a virgindade satisfez meu prazer como nenhuma outra mulher o tinha feito antes. Tomou minha semente em seu interior, me atraindo e, desde a primeira vez que a abracei, meus pensamentos foram seus até o extremo de que sonho com ela e com o dia em que volte a gozar de seus cuidados.

Levantou a cabeça e se apoiou contra o respaldo da cadeira. Sorveu sua bebida com calma e tomou uma nova decisão.

Aproxima-se sua hora, meditou. Esperarei meu momento pacientemente. Cortejarei-a com ternura e desse modo talvez consiga que venha para mim.

Bebeu sua taça e se dirigiu à cama. Com a compreensão de seu amor pela jovem e a nova resolução, caiu profundamente adormecido pela primeira vez em muitos meses.

A chuva caía com força sobre Masen. A noite era negra e silenciosa, como se o resto do mundo se retirasse a um ninho acolhedor, a salvo da tormenta.

Bella caminhou pelo aposento assegurando-se de que não ficasse nem rastro de sua presença. Tinha passado muitas noites neste esplêndido dormitório e tinha chegado a sentir-se parte dele. Contemplou a cama enorme que parecia convidá-la, e sentiu uma pontada ao saber que devia retornar a sua pequena cama na sala de estar contigua. Suspirou pensativa e voltou à outro quarto. A porta do quarto das crianças estava aberta; pegou uma vela e foi inspecioná-lo uma vez mais. Acariciou um cavalinho de brinquedo que tinha sido de Edward quando era pequeno e se dirigiu para o berço, onde alisou a manta que o cobria.

É estranho, pois todos damos por certo que o bebê será menino, pensou alisando o bordado do dossel. É obvio, foi isso o que manifestou meu marido, e quem poderia lhe negar o direito a desejar que fosse menino?

Esboçou um sorriso ao pensar no muito que ela tinha desejado que fosse menina. Pobre filha, se está crescendo em meu interior desfruta agora de seus gostos mais refinados porque sua cor vai ser o azul.

Voltou-se e se encaminhou para o salão e, uma vez mais, até o dormitório principal, onde crepitava o fogo da lareira. Relaxou em uma cadeira cheia ao abrigo de seu calor e contemplou as chamas, abstraída em suas meditações. Exalou um suspiro pensando na iminente volta de Edward. A carta que tinha recebido agora, fazia várias semanas tinha sido direta, pois só mencionava o dia aproximado de sua volta a casa.

Com que humor virá?, perguntou-se. Será mais amável ou, pelo contrário, mostrará seu gênio? Terá encontrado uma moça que tenha o aliviado? Tinha dado a ela, à sua esposa, outra cama e outro quarto...

Antes não queria nem vê-la, pensou com tristeza. E agora estou deformada por causa da gravidez, e tão feia que devo parecer mais um pato que uma mulher. Não o culparei por seu distanciamento quando descobrir minha figura retorcida.

Jogou a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados.

Oh, Edward, se tivesse sido mais carinhosa quando tive a oportunidade, pensou, agora compartilharia o leito com você e logo sentiria seu calor de novo junto a mim. Asseguraria que ninguém mais compartilhasse seu leito.

Voltou a contemplar o fogo e sentiu que a ira se apoderava dela.

Que sensual prostituta terá escolhido para passar o tempo? Terá enrolado a uma rameira doce e tola para que o esquente no norte?

De repente se tranqüilizou.

Nunca teria conhecido esta terra, esta casa, estas almas amáveis e gentis se o destino não tivesse decidido que minha virgindade devia ser o preço! Não podia fazer outra coisa que conformar-se e, uma vez tendo nascido o menino e recuperado sua figura, exerceria suas artimanhas femininas para ganhar a seu marido.

Cruzou os braços pensando em suas lembranças. O momento na estalagem quando tinha sido tão amável, quase amoroso, e no navio, cuidando-a com tanto esmero. E inclusive com a Tanya tinha desviado os golpes mais cruéis e interpretado o marido apaixonado.

É possível que em algum lugar, sob seu cenho em seu interior, albergue um sentimento amoroso para comigo? - perguntou-se. Se fosse uma esposa amável e devotada, poderia chegar a me amar? Oh, meu amado, eu certamente amo-o, poderia chegar a ser meu marido de verdade e me amar acima de todas as demais? Tomaria a mim em seus braços e me acariciaria como o faria um amante? Oh Senhor, tremo só de pensar na possibilidade de me converter em tudo o que ele possa desejar.

O fogo ardia fracamente. Bella se levantou e, iluminada por seu suave resplendor, permaneceu uma vez mais junto ao sugestivo leito.

- E você, Oh, lugar de descanso encantador – murmurou -, logo voltará a sentir meu peso sobre ti, juro-o. Já não estará tão sozinho, pois prometo que o tentarei até conseguir meus propósitos, que são os mesmos que os seus: ser compartilhada, ser amada, ser cortejada gentilmente como se ainda fosse uma donzela. Oh, cederá, e o tempo me ajudará. Deixarei que a paciência cure as feridas compartilhadas até que desapareçam e ele procure meu calor, meu amor para sempre.

Suspirou e voltou à sala de estar. Agora pensava naquele lugar como a sala de estar, algo temporal até que ocupasse seu lugar legítimo. Deslizou se na cama procurando seu descanso.

Vários dias depois tinham levado Leopold numa carruagem à casa de amigos na cidade para esperar a volta de Edward. Era um dia ensolarado, fazia tempo que o sol não brilhava tanto, e Bella tinha aproveitado para ir à cozinha e conversar com tia Ruth. Desejava aprender um pouco mais a respeito dos estranhos guisados ianques e os pratos favoritos de Edward. Sentou-se em um tamborete com o chá que tinha preparado a mulher, e escutou atentamente as explicações que lhe dava sobre os métodos de preparação da comida. Estava impressionada pelo fato de que com tia Ruth era mais uma questão de talento e de mestria que de conhecimento verdadeiro. Parecia saber de forma instintiva o gosto que a comida combinada com as espécies podia chegar a ter e convertia um simples prato em toda uma aventura do sabor.

O momento prazenteiro foi interrompido por uns gritos longínquos. Depois ouviu o Hatti agitada indo de um lado a outro.

- O señorzinho Eddie... o señorzinho Eddie se aproxima a grande velocidade pelo caminho de detrás! - exclamou, ofegante. - É ele, ele. – Riu tolamente -. Vem tão depressa que o cavalo arrebentará.

Bella arregalou os olhos e deslizou do tamborete. Tocou horrorizada o cabelo, depois o vestido.

- Oh, devo estar horrível! – exclamou. - Tenho que... - voltou-se sem acabar a frase e fugiu para casa. Enquanto subia pelas escadas chamou a Mary.

A garota chegou correndo e abriu a porta da sala de estar, bruscamente. Bella lhe ordenou que tirasse um vestido limpo do armário e lavou o rosto com um pano úmido. Depois beliscou as faces para recuperar a cor e tirou o vestido que usava, energicamente. Mary se apressou a lhe abotoar o traje de musselina amarela diante da pressa de sua senhora.

- Depressa Mary! Depressa! – exclamou. - O amo se aproxima! Estará aqui logo!

Arrumou o cabelo e desceu correndo pelas escadas até o alpendre para esperar seu marido enquanto este se aproximava lentamente montado sobre o Leopold. Os flancos avultados do cavalo e seu casaco coberto de suor contradiziam o passo pausado do animal, pois Edward tinha posto ao poderoso corcel nos limite em seu afã por recuperar a sua amada. Já no alpendre, Edward se apeou com uma lentidão deliberada. Entregou as rédeas a um moço com instruções de levar o cavalo e se secou tomando especial cuidado com os atoleiros. Voltou-se para sua esposa com um sorriso e subiu pelas escadas percorrendo seu corpo com o olhar. Ao chegar ao alpendre a abraçou e depositou um beijo quase paternal em seus lábios. Bella lhe respondeu com um sorriso doce e se apoiou nele ao entrar na casa.

- Fez uma boa viagem? – perguntou suavemente enquanto Edward dava o chapéu para Joseph. - Aqui o tempo estava tão mau que estava preocupada com você.

- Não havia necessidade de que se inquietasse, querida - a tranqüilizou passando um braço por sua cintura. - Passamos o pior em Nova Iorque, e não tivemos nenhum problema ao retornar. Que tal foram as coisas por aqui? Está acabado o quarto das crianças?

A jovem assentiu rapidamente.

- Você gostaria de vê-lo? - perguntou, com um brilho de ilusão nos olhos.

- É claro, querida - respondeu.

A jovem sorriu alegremente, dando o braço a seu marido e deixando que a ajudasse a subir pelas escadas.

Edward contemplou seu ventre e perguntou:

- Está passando bem?

- Oh, sim - se apressou a assegurar. - Estive mais saudável que nunca. Hatti diz que nunca viu uma grávida tão em forma, e a verdade é que me encontro maravilhosamente. - Ao chegar ao patamar olhou o ventre com expressão de tristeza e soltou um risinho de desculpa. - Embora minha imagem seja bastante grotesca e não me sinto muito leve.

Edward pôs-se a rir levantando-lhe o queixo para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Tampouco esperava me encontrar com uma virgem afetada estando grávida do meu filho, céu. Mas estou convencido de que até com essa carga, inclusive as jovens mais esbeltas morrem de inveja ao contemplar sua beleza deslumbrante.

A moça esboçou um sorriso suave e pressionou sua face sobre o peito de Edward, mais que satisfeita com sua resposta. No quarto das crianças, o homem caminhou de um lado a outro do quarto enquanto Bella, com as mãos nas costas, aguardava ansiosa sua reação. Edward afastou o tecido do mosquiteiro e se inclinou para inspecionar o berço. Depois balançou brandamente com a bota outro berço esboçando um sorriso, e examinou as paredes azuis claras e as cortinas brancas. Rodeou com cuidado os tapetes de tonalidades vivas que cobriam o brilhante chão de madeira de carvalho e abriu as gavetas de uma cômoda com curiosidade, encontrando-os repletos de roupa de bebê perfeitamente dobrada. Várias das roupas já tinha visto tecer sua esposa antes de sua partida.

Bella se dirigiu para o cavalinho de madeira com o selim pintado de cor vermelha, e o empurrou com um dedo para que se balançasse.

- Encontramos isto no sótão - comentou chamando a atenção de Edward. - Hatti me disse que tinha sido seu assim ordenei ao Ethan que o descesse. Quando nosso filho for suficientemente velho para subir escarranchado sobre ele, poderei lhe dizer que um dia seu pai o montou.

Edward sorriu aproximando-se do cavalo.

- Espero que quando o montar não dê nele com um ramo.

A jovem não pôde conter a risada antes de voltar-se e indicar uma linda cadeira de balanço.

- Emm me deu de presente. Não é bonita?

Edward assentiu e brincou:

- É bem dele. Sempre gostou que o balançassem antes de dormir.

Bella começou a apontar outro objeto, mas de repente se deteve horrorizada.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! – exclamou. - Não comeu! Deve estar faminto, e eu aqui entretendo-o com meu bate-papo. - Chamou Mary imediatamente e deu instruções de que trouxessem uma bandeja de comida e esquentassem água para seu banho.

Edward estava em seu dormitório. Já tinha tirado a jaqueta e a gravata e, enquanto estava tirando as botas, Bella se juntou a ele.

- Já não sou capitão de um navio, coração - comentou olhando a de soslaio enquanto ela pegava seu casaco e o guardava. - Vendi o Fleetwood por uma quantia substancial, assim agora me poderá ver pela casa todos os dias.

A jovem sorriu, aprovando com entusiasmo a situação.

Um dos criados se apresentou com a comida e Bella se sentou diante de Edward para observá-lo enquanto comia. Estava agradavelmente satisfeita no momento de intimidade que estavam compartilhando e o renovado amor que sentia por ele. Subiram a água quente e retiraram a bandeja. Bella comprovou a temperatura antes de se despedir dos criados, logo se entreteve tirando roupa limpa enquanto seu marido se despia.

Edward se meteu com cuidado na água quente e relaxou nela durante alguns minutos. Quando finalmente se sentou na banheira para ensaboar-se, Bella se aproximou e agarrou a esponja. Enfiou-a na água e a segurou no alto esperando o consentimento de seu marido. Edward a contemplou durante uns instantes antes de inclinar-se lhe mostrando as costas.

- Esfregue forte - animou-a. - Sinto como se uma capa espessa de imundície me cobrisse todo o corpo.

A moça se inclinou alegremente para realizar a tarefa, ensaboando-o com as mãos seus ombros musculosos e suas costas. Desenhou picadamente um E com a espuma e ao pôr sobre esta um B riu tolamente. Edward a espiou por cima do ombro com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um meio sorriso.

- O que está fazendo, senhorita? - inquiriu. Bella se pôs a rir escorrendo a esponja sobre seu rosto.

- Estou lhe marcando, senhor.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça energicamente, salpicando a sua esposa, que se afastou a uma distância prudente rindo divertida e atirou-lhe a esponja. Ao ver que Edward ficava em pé e saía da banheira para lançar-se sobre ela ainda ensaboado, Bella ficou boquiaberta.

- Oh, Edward, o que está fazendo? - gritou de júbilo. - Volte para a banheira.

A jovem se voltou para fugir, mas ele a agarrou nos braços e a balançou sobre a banheira. Ambos riam desfrutando do jogo até que, em um dos balanços, fez como se fosse deixá-la cair na água, então Bella chiou agarrando-se a seu pescoço com força.

- Edward, nem pense nisso! Jamais o perdoarei - exclamou.

- Mas, amor, parecia tão interessada no meu banho que pensei que você gostaria de um - brincou.

- Desce-me – ordenou. - Por favor - insistiu em tom mais doce.

- Ah, no fim saiu a verdade. É que parece que tem uma predileção especial por esfregar as costas dos homens, não é assim? - inquiriu com um brilho especial nos olhos.

Depositou-a brandamente no chão e sorriu ao ver como se voltava para examinar seu vestido molhado.

- Oh Edward, você é impossível! - queixou-se. - Olhe como me deixou!

Edward se pôs a rir e a estreitou de novo entre seus úmidos braços. Ambos compartilharam a alegria do momento. Os braços dele a estreitaram por cima de seu volumoso ventre, pressionando seu suave busto. Ele posou uma mão sobre o ventre de sua esposa.

- Não nego isso, amor, mas tem que continuar a estar tão irritada por minha maldade? – brincou. - Isso faz já oito meses.

- Refiro-me ao vestido! - corrigiu-o ela, indignada. - Me molhou e agora terei que me trocar. Agora seja bom e me desabotoe o vestido. Eu não gostaria de ter que pedir a Mary que me ajudasse outra vez.

- Outra vez?

- Dá igual - se apressou a responder Bella. - Desabotoa-o, por favor.

Edward obedeceu e retornou à banheira antes que ela se voltasse, segurando o vestido.

- Obrigada – agradeceu com um sorriso. Inclinou-se e depositou um beijo em sua face, depois rodeou a banheira e partiu.

O lugar onde Bella tinha depositado seus lábios lhe ardia. Edward se esticou na banheira sem conseguir relaxar nem desfrutar da calidez da água. De repente um movimento captou sua atenção. Ele se virou ligeiramente e viu a jovem tirando o vestido refletida no espelho do armário. Subitamente sentiu o impulso de pedir que compartilhasse o quarto com ele, que compartilhasse o leito com ele essa noite e lhe permitisse abraçá-la, não apaixonadamente, mas sim com amor e delicadeza, tal como o faria um marido com sua mulher a ponto de dar a luz. Mas a prudência o fez desistir de fazê-lo. Mostrou-se doce e atenta, embora sem dar amostras de desejar compartilhar sua cama. Parecia tão feliz e contente com aquele acerto! Mais tarde, pensou. Quando não tivesse nenhuma desculpa, quando não pudesse utilizar a maternidade como pretexto. Então se aproximaria dela e esse leito suportaria o peso de ambos os corpos.

Fechou os olhos pensando em sua volta a casa. Não gostava de separar-se dela, mas regressar... era totalmente diferente. Relaxou e apoiou a cabeça na borda da banheira. A água quente estava começando a acalmar a dor de seu corpo fatigado quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Esta se entreabriu e apareceu o rosto sorridente de Emm.

- Está decente, querido irmão? - perguntou, embora já tivesse entrado.

- Muito mais que você – resmungou Edward, irado pela interrupção. - Agora feche a porta, se for possível, fique de fora.

Imperturbável, Emm entrou e empurrou a porta com o pé para que se fechasse de uma vez só.

- Certamente, querido Edward - respondeu imitando um mímico. - Vim até você simplesmente para lhe trazer uns passatempos, e - acrescentou em voz alta e para o outro quarto - para resgatar a minha cunhada de seu extraordinário mau gênio.

Ouviu-se um risinho na sala de estar contigua e Emm, celebrando sua própria graça, depositou uma garrafa de conhaque e uma caixa de charutos em uma prateleira junto à banheira.

Edward fez um gesto de agradecimento. Tomou um gole de conhaque e pegou um charuto.

- Acho que deixarei que fique por aqui. Parece que ainda há alguma esperança por você, depois de tudo.

Bella entrou no quarto para preparar a roupa limpa de seu marido, e não prestou excessiva atenção à conversa dos dois homens até que Edward começou a relatar a história da família Webster. Então se aproximou da banheira e se colocou detrás dele para escutar o relato. Edward tomou inconscientemente a mão e a acariciou com a bochecha enquanto falava com Emm. O movimento não passou inadvertido e este se surpreendeu ante o intercâmbio de cuidados entre seu irmão e sua cunhada.

Ao finalizar, Bella se deu conta do pouco que conhecia seu marido. Estava comovida pela triste situação dos Webster e inclusive estranhamente orgulhosa de sua compaixão por eles. Seus olhos estavam úmidos quando levantou o rosto e se encontrou com o olhar fixo de Emm. Este lhe sorriu e voltou a escutar Edward.

- Bom, de todos os modos chegarão semana que vem - concluiu.

Emm agarrou um dos charutos que havia trazido e enquanto o acendia comentou:

-Teremos que lhes arranjar uma casa.

- Há muitas no moinho – respondeu Edward. - Podem ficar na casa enorme que o senhor Bartlett utilizava como escritório.

Emm soltou um suspiro.

- Acreditava que sua intenção era que ficassem - disse em tom de mofa. - Darão uma olhada nessa casa e irão rumo ao norte, de volta. Bartlett era um maldito rato de esgoto, falando com toda franqueza, e esse lugar é pior que uma pocilga. Usava a suas escravas nessas camas e essas pobres almas se cobriam de insetos. Não é adequado nem para um porco e você quer colocar aos Webster aí. Revolveria seu estômago se visse a porcaria que há.

- Vi-a - disse Edward com um sorriso. - Por isso amanhã iremos limpá-la.

- Tinha que ter fechado a boca - resmungou Emm.

Edward se pôs a rir.

- Se algum dia chegar nesse momento, terei que ir procurar o reverendo - zombou.

Fazendo caso omisso da brincadeira, Bella exigiu com voz firme:

- Eu também irei. Não confio em nenhum dos dois para arrumar uma casa. - Olhou-os e ao ver que hesitavam se apressou a acrescentar em um tom mais suave: - Tentarei não me pôr no caminho de ninguém e não ser um problema.

Os olhos dos homens pousaram no volumoso ventre da jovem e a dúvida em seus olhares contradisse seu consentimento.

O grupo se deteve frente à casa deteriorada e coberta de vegetação. Desceram da carruagem e ficaram olhando-a com apreensão.

Hatti soprou.

- Uff! Não é estranho que esse homem a vendesse. Em minha vida nunca vi uma casa tão desmantelada. Com certeza os porcos andavam soltos por aqui.

Emm riu enquanto tirava a jaqueta e a deixava na carruagem.

- Parece que fez nosso trabalho não é, Hatti?

Edward deixou o casaco junto ao do irmão e murmurou com um sorriso compungido:

- Bom, vamos trabalhar. Não há necessidade de perder mais tempo.

Deixou dois meninos varrendo o pátio e entrou na casa para ver o que era necessário. Hatti e Bella o seguiram fazendo seus próprios cálculos. Diante do espetáculo que encontraram, Bella enrugou o nariz de asco, pois havia comida podre espalhada por todo o chão e sobre os móveis. Uma grossa capa de sujeira cobria o chão e o fedor impregnava todo o lugar.

- Acredito que estava certa, Hatti – observou Edward. - Os porcos aninharam-se aqui.

Os criados trouxeram para o exterior todos os objetos móveis para proceder a uma limpeza exaustiva. Emm se dirigiu aos outros aposentos em busca de móveis que pudessem ser utilizados. Hatti deu instruções às mulheres que imediatamente se puseram a limpar a casa de cima abaixo. Ethan e Luke, marido e neto da anciã respectivamente, encarregaram-se do chão e de pintar a casa. Edward deixou às mulheres trabalhando e partiu com Ben para verificar as instalações exteriores, que encontraram em muito mal estado. Ninguém ficou com as mãos abanando.

No meio de tanta atividade, esqueceram de Bella, que se encontrou sozinha, sem nenhuma tarefa atribuída a si. Atou um lenço à cabeça, arregaçou as mangas e se dispôs a limpar a chaminé do salão com uma escova de cabo comprido. Estava sentada nela, absorta em seu trabalho, quando de repente uma voz procedente de trás a sobressaltou.

- Senhorita Bella! - exclamou Hatti. - Deus santo, menina! Isso fará mal ao bebê! - Ficou ao lado de sua ama e agarrando-a pelo braço a ajudou a levantar-se. - Sabe-se que você não deve trabalhar, senhorita. Você só veio para aconselhar. Se o señorzinho Eddie a descobrir terá um ataque. Deixe que essas garotas façam o trabalho; elas não estão grávidas. Você, simplesmente, sente-se e relaxe!

Bella deu uma olhada na habitação vazia e pôs-se a rir.

- E onde se supõe que devo me sentar, Hatti? Tiraram todas as cadeiras.

- Bom, encontraremos uma e ficará confortável - respondeu a criada.

Ao cabo de alguns instantes já estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço em frente das janelas sujas, com um livro nas mãos. Hatti saiu logo deixando-a sozinha uma vez mais. Bella tentou ler na luz fraca que se infiltrava pelas cortinas imundas e, ao não poder concentrar-se umedeceu a ponta de um dedo e o passou pelo cristal deixando uma marca. Deixou o livro e se levantou decidida a limpar as janelas. Arrancou as cortinas sujas, e equipada com trapos, subiu a uma cadeira que trouxe do exterior e começou a esfregar os cristais. Estava absorvida nesta tarefa, quando Edward a surpreendeu encima da cadeira. Sem perder tempo com palavras, precipitou-se para ela e tomou-a em seus braços, sobressaltando-a tanto que a jovem gritou alarmada.

- Mas o que acha que está fazendo? - perguntou , zangado.

- Oh, Edward, que susto que me deu! – exclamou Bella.

Ele a deixou no chão.

- Se voltar a ver você em cima de uma cadeira terá motivos para se assustar. Não veio para trabalhar - repreendeu. - Trouxemos você aqui para que nos fizesse companhia.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, exasperada.

- Mas Edward, eu...

- Não se fala mais nisso, Bella - interrompeu-a. - Sente-se e cuide do meu filho.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro e se sentou de novo na cadeira de balanço, resignada.

- Companhia! Todos trabalhando e eu aqui, sentada sem fazer nada.

Edward afastou uma mecha de seu rosto e a beijou na fronte.

- É muito mais importante que toda esta maldita casa.

Bella voltou a pegar o livro e começou a balançar-se.

- Trata-me como se eu fosse uma velha.

Edward se pôs a rir.

- Isso nunca, meu amor. Só quando eu for um homem muito velho.

Deixou-a lendo, mas a jovem não demorou muito em levantar-se de novo e perambular pela casa. Subiu as escadas e passou por um aposento que as garotas estavam esfregando, e por outro que dois homens empapelavam as paredes. Depois desceu e se dirigiu à cozinha. Estremeceu ao ver a sujeira e a imundície que havia, pois o lugar ainda não tinha sido lavado. Encontrou uma vassoura e começou a varrer a porcaria. Tossiu várias vezes e se asfixiou com o pó que tinha levantado. De vez em quando dava uma olhada para a porta, alerta ao menor ruído, mas sua vigilância foi em vão; a criada chegou sem anunciar-se.

- Senhorita Bella! - exclamou Hatti. A moça deu um pulo deixando cair a vassoura ao chão. Depois, com os braços nas costas, olhou Hatti, envergonhada. A criada bloqueou a entrada com as mãos na cintura e a boca apertada.

- Não é bom para você respirar tanto pó! Se não ficar quieta vai ter o bebê neste lugar imundo! - arreganhou os dentes. - Vou procurar o señorzinho Edward agora mesmo. Ele fará com que se sente. - Voltou-se e saiu da cozinha.

Bella ficou resmungando algo a respeito de que esses sustos de morte eram mais prejudiciais para a saúde de uma pessoa que todo o pó do mundo. Baixou a cabeça e com o pé arranhou um pouco de sujeira. De repente chegaram os dois e ficaram olhando em silencio com o cenho franzido.

- Senhora - disse Edward -, você é a mulher mais obstinada que já conheci. Está claro que teremos que lhe arrumar uma tarefa leve para mantê-la ocupada.

Ficou sem saber o que lhe encomendar até que Emm o chamou do pátio traseiro. Os três saíram e viram vários meninos deixando no chão uns tonéis enormes. Emm tirou as tampas para mostrar que estavam repletos de uma estranha variedade de pratos, vasilhas, bules e outros utensílios.

- Imagino que a senhora Bartlett enviou tudo isto para os escravos - supôs Emm. - Estavam armazenados lá em cima, no moinho, assim estou certo de que o senhor Bartlett nem sequer deixou que esses pobres diabos dessem uma olhada.

- Era casado o senhor Amun Bartlett? – perguntou Bella, recordando as palavras de Emm do dia anterior.

Edward assentiu.

- Com uma mulher muito agradável, pelo que ouvi. Mas parece que não deve saber o que faz seu marido. Todo mundo em Charleston sabe que classe de homem é.

- Lixo branco, isso é o que é! - grunhiu Hatti. Retornou à casa murmurando para si: - Deviam ter pendurado esse homem há muito tempo.

Edward examinou os objetos que continham os tonéis e deu uma olhada a sua esposa acreditando que por fim tinha encontrado a tarefa perfeita para ela.

- Bom, ratinho inquieto, possivelmente deixará de incomodar com isto. Separa o que esteja em melhor estado e separa para os Webster. Não seria bom devolvê-los à senhora Bartlett e deixar que se desse conta de como é seu marido.

Enquanto a ajudava a descer pelas escadas desarrumadas Bella lhe sorriu com alegria e um pouco de coqueteria, fazendo que o coração de Edward se enternecesse. Ao observar como a esposa bisbilhotava nos tonéis, não pôde concentrar-se no que lhe estava dizendo seu irmão. Decidiu voltar-se de costas a ela e prestar toda a atenção ao Emm que, ao olhar por cima de seu irmão e ver sua cunhada, deixou a frase pela metade e sorriu. Edward se voltou e se encontrou Bella com a cabeça dentro de um dos tonéis, tentando tirar um enorme bule do fundo.

- Maldição! - gritou.

Bella soltou o bule e se ergueu, afastando o cabelo dos olhos. Tinha o lenço torcido e o queixo manchado de graxa. Emm se pôs a rir, comovido pela cena, enquanto Edward sacudia a cabeça exasperado.

- Emm, faz com que seus homens desembalem todas estas coisas e as levem ao alpendre - ordenou. Agarrou um prato de um dos tonéis e o segurou alto para que a jovem pudesse ver-se refletida. - E você, senhora Cara Suja, não levantará nada que seja mais pesado que isto. Entendeu?

Bella assentiu energicamente ao mesmo tempo em que tentava limpar a face com o avental.

Edward soltou um suspiro.

- Assim está piorando as coisas. - Agarrou uma ponta do avental e limpou a graxa do queixo com suavidade. - Agora seja boazinha – rogou suavemente, - ou terei que mandá-la para casa para que não se meta em mais confusões.

- Sim, senhor - murmurou docilmente ante o olhar terno de seu marido.

Agora que Bella estava ocupada em algo, todos estariam um pouco mais sossegados. Edward e Ben passaram o resto da manhã esvaziando, limpando e reparando o poço. Emm continuou sua exploração pelas cabanas e encontrou uma seleção de móveis bastante aceitáveis, com que acabou por abarrotar o pátio dianteiro. Exatamente antes do almoço, Hatti declarou que o andar superior estava limpo e apto para ser habitado. A fachada resplandecia com sua nova camada de pintura branca. Fizeram um descanso e improvisaram uma comida alegre e divertida com o conteúdo dos cestos que traziam na carruagem. Quando acabaram, relaxaram, estendidos no chão sob o sol ou na sombra, segundo as preferências de cada um. Bella estava sentada junto ao Edward sobre um almofadão que tinham colocado debaixo de um enorme pinheiro, e Emm, apoiado numa arca velha, observava-os com expressão divertida.

- Estava começando a me perguntar se tinham aversão a compartilhar um desses almofadões – brincou. - Embora não posso imaginar como Bella estaria agora neste estado se não o tivessem feito. Claro que com uma só noite teria sido suficiente, não?

Bella trocou um olhar com seu marido em silêncio. Este encolheu os ombros respondendo à pergunta que formulavam os olhos de sua esposa, depois ficou contemplando seu irmão com o sobrecenho franzido. Mas Emm esboçou um sorriso e fechou os olhos.

A tarde transcorreu tão ocupada como a manhã. Conseguiram arrumar o andar de baixo da casa, apesar de terem acreditado que era uma tarefa quase impossível de realizar. O aroma de sabão de pinheiro invadia os aposentos e tudo brilhava, impecável.

Bella se sentiu aliviada quando a tarefa do dia chegou a seu fim. Estava esgotada, suja e pegajosa por causa do suor. Não parecia a senhora de uma grande mansão. Mechas de cabelo avermelhado apareciam pelo lenço caindo pelas costas e, entre seus seios, podiam ver-se gotinhas de umidade pois desabotoou o sutiã para que a brisa refrescasse sua pele.

Desde que tinham entrado os móveis, nenhum homem tinha posto um pé na casa, pois todas as tarefas pendentes precisavam de uma mão feminina. Colocaram lençóis sobre os colchões de penas e esfregaram os pratos e guardaram nos armários. Bella estava tão absorta em frente da agora impecável chaminé discutindo com Hatti as coisas que ainda ficavam por fazer para que a casa fosse mais acolhedora para os Websters, e fazendo uma lista de objetos úteis que podiam trazer de Masen, que não se deu conta da presença de um homem. Estava de costas para a entrada, escutando atentamente cada palavra que Hatti pronunciava. Com o vestido manchado e o avental embrulhado por debaixo do busto, tinha o mesmo aspecto que o resto dos criados. Um estranho que se aproximou por detrás poderia ter pensado que era uma garota de cor, pequena e esbelta.

Isso foi precisamente o que pensou o senhor Bartlett quando a viu junto à Hatti. Entrou na estadia com grandes passadas para chamar a atenção das duas mulheres, mas só quando sentiu uma brutal palmada nos quadris e a voz do homem no seu ouvido, Bella percebeu sua presença.

- Vá! Que linda mocinha temos aqui - exclamou. - Velha, vá dizer a seu amo que o senhor Amun Bartlett está aqui, mas não se apresse. Vou degustar este delicioso bocado enquanto está ausente.

Bella, indignada, voltou-se bruscamente enquanto Hatti o olhava boquiaberta, horrorizada. Amun Bartlett não se mostrou muito surpreso ao descobrir a cor da pele e dos olhos da moça. Pensou que se tratava de uma escrava e não imaginou nem por um instante que estava insultando a uma Cullen. Passou a língua pelos lábios, regozijando-se com a visão do decote de Bella e, ao agarrá-la pelo braço, esboçou um sorriso lascivo.

- Bem, doce menina, parece que me adiantaram. Seu amo possivelmente? - inquiriu. - Tem bom gosto, tenho que reconhecê-lo. - Fez- um gesto à Hatti para que se fosse. - Fora, velha. - Olhou-a com os olhos entreabertos. - E não bata com a língua se não quer que lhe arranque isso de sua negra cabeça.

Hatti e Bella gritaram ao uníssono.

- Como se atreve! Como se atreve! - exclamou a moça, indignada,

Tentando soltar-se dele. Hatti brandiu a vassoura, gritando.

- Deixe-a! Saia daqui, lixo branco. O señorzinho Eddie fará picadinho de você.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? Espero que sim? Bom amores muito obrigado por cada comentario que vocês me deixam... E Respondendo um que pode ser a uma duvida de todas... A Laura Fernanda Duarte, querida, obrigado por ter falado sobre isso, ... meninas ela tocou em um assunto importante, sobre eu não ter adaptado todos os personagens do livro, eu não adaptei porque tem alguns personagens deste livro que tem caracteristicas proprias com a Hatti, Abegail, os netos e marido da Hatti, e o James bonzinho que trabalha no estabulo kkkk, amores quando li esse livro me apaixonei por esse personagem, adaptei alguns por que as caracteristicas fisicas batem como o Edward que é Brandon tem os olhos verdes e o cabelo claro... A Bella tem as caracterisiticas fisicas só muda a cor dos olhos... a primeira vez que li, a Heather quando vai amadurecendo se parece em algumas atitudes com a Bella, e a Tanya que é Louisa, se parece com a minha vilã Tanya, o Jeff que é o Emmett, não se parecem gente? E a Victoria é tia Fanny da Bella, para mim a Victoria é terrivel bonita, feia... e a Sibil e a sua mãe Miranda não tem como substituir, elas são feias mesmo. eu não queria acabar com a Jéssica e Lauren, mesmo não gostando delas. Mas se você quiserem e troco os nomes, é só vocês falarem amores... Vocês sabem como me importo com a opinião de vocês... Comentem... Até Sabado amores... Robsteijooossss_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... com barraco, festa, insetos ou ****ratos no estabulos, problema com uma camisola rosa, O Edward meio doido, e um nascimento, e muito romantismo... fazem parte deste capitulo... Mas embora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Amun Bartlett avançou um passo para dar uma resposta à criada, mas se viu surpreendido pelo ataque de Bella que lhe cruzou a cara com um bofetão.

- Deixe-a! - ordenou a jovem.

O homem levou a mão à face voltando-se para ela, desconcertado.

- Pequena bruxa! - exclamou.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar cheio de fúria. Apontou para a porta.

- Saia agora mesmo daqui - ordenou entre dentes. - E não volte jamais.

O homem a puxou para si.

- Acho que se excede ao me falar desse modo, querida.

Bella começou a golpeá-lo no peito exigindo que a soltasse, mas ele não fazia mais que rir, aprisionando-a brutalmente com o braço e sufocando seus golpes com um abraço suarento.

- Sei que deseja proteger à velha - disse entre risadas -, mas o está fazendo mal. A única coisa que tem que fazer é ser carinhosa comigo. O que tem seu amo que eu não tenho?

Hatti o golpeou com a vassoura ao mesmo tempo em que Bella cravava em sua perna um de seus saltos bicudos. Amun Bartlett soltou um grito e perdeu o equilíbrio, desabando no vestíbulo. Ao ver diante dele a enorme anciã, com os olhos injetados de sangue, brandindo a vassoura, e a gata selvagem esgrimindo um pedaço de sabão como se fosse uma adaga, fugiu apavorado. Ao descer o primeiro degrau do alpendre, o enorme pedaço de sabão lhe golpeou na nuca e foi parar no pátio, seguido de Bartlett, que caiu de costas no chão. Levantou-se ofegando, enfurecido por ter sido o objeto de abuso de duas faxineiras, e ainda por cima mulheres. A pequena enfrentou-o do alpendre com ira nos olhos.

- Agora parta, e depressa - ordenou com uma careta de desprezo. - Ou meu amo fará que se arrependa de não havê-lo feito.

- Pequena prostituta! - exclamou Amun Bartlett. - Eu lhe ensinarei o que é bom.

Avançou um passo, ameaçador, e a criada enfrentou roçando o seu rosto, manchando o de água suja. Hatti se colocou diante da moça e se dirigiu ao homem, encolerizada, a um ritmo intencionadamente pausado.

- Agora, senhor Amun Bartlett. Se alguma vez voltar a pôr a mão em cima desta Cullen, baterei na sua cabeça com esta vassoura com tanta força que para a tirar terão que lhe tosquiar como a uma ovelha.

A réplica de Amun Bartlett se viu interrompida pelo ruído surdo de passos que se aproximavam depressa atrás dele. Voltou-se e descobriu ao amo de Masen aproximando-se com uma expressão de raiva no rosto vermelho. Nesse breve lapso, Amun Bartlett compreendeu o que era estar cara a cara com a morte. Tinha insultado à esposa de um Cullen, e não só de um Cullen, mas também de Edward Cullen, conhecido por seu mau gênio.

Amun Bartlett ficou paralisado, incapaz de articular uma palavra, e empalideceu. O medo gotejava por cada poro de sua pele. O pouco que Edward ouviu foi suficiente para desatar sua fúria. Só era capaz de ver o homem que jazia diante dele, envolto em uma espécie de neblina avermelhada que limitava sua visão. Desejava ouvir como os ossos daquele homem rangeriam entre suas mãos e, ao aproximar-se, descarregou sobre ele seu punho sedento de sangue. Seus nódulos estrelaram em seu rosto e sua sobrancelha direita, abrindo-lhe uma brecha e fazendo-o girar sobre si mesmo.

Edward se afastou para voltar a lhe golpear, mas Bartlett pôs pés na poeira, com uma agilidade surpreendente para sua idade e seu físico. O mais velho dos Cullen não estava disposto a deixar escapar ao homem e, quando estava a ponto de alcançá-lo, Emm se interpôs em seu caminho. Ao ver a ânsia de sangue no olhar de seu irmão, segurou-o, e ambos caíram no chão. Tentou segurá-lo de novo, mas Edward escapou e ficou em pé. Emm levantou a cabeça, e viu o irmão correr em direção à carruagem que se afastava a toda velocidade. Bartlett se endireitou no assento agitando um punho no ar antes de empreender sua fuga.

Edward se acalmou contemplando o caminho agora deserto. Sacudiu-se, arrumou o cabelo com as mãos e ajudou Emm a levantar-se. Olhou para a casa e sua raiva se tornou preocupação por Bella. Ao chegar ao primeiro degrau, deteve-se frente a sua esposa com a testa franzida. Bella abraçou-o enquanto beijava-o, chorando, o pescoço e o peito. Limpou o rosto de seu marido com o avental, depois secou as lágrimas. Edward compreendeu que a esposa se achava a ponto de um ataque de nervos e a conduziu com ternura até uma cadeira para tentar acalmá-la.

Um instante depois, Edward interrogou Hatti e, ao ouvir a história completa, Emm esteve a ponto de ter que usar a força para contê-lo. Edward se levantou e jurou que mataria Amun Bartlett. Ao ouvi-lo, o coração de Bella deu um pulo.

- Por favor - rogou ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a mão de seu marido. Depois levou a mão deste a sua barriga para que sentisse o bebê movendo-se energicamente. Olhou-o nos olhos com um sorriso doce enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto. - Já tive suficientes emoções por hoje – acrescentou. - Vamos terminar e voltar para casa.

Quando Sam Webster viu pela primeira vez a casa que tinham arrumado para ele e sua família, pensou que se tratava da mansão dos Cullen e comentou que era muito bonita. Edward, Emm e Bella o olharam surpreendidos e o primeiro se apressou a corrigi-lo. O homem ficou boquiaberto e demorou vários minutos em recuperar-se. Logo se voltou para sua esposa.

- Ouviu, Leah? - perguntou, incrédulo. - Ouviu isso? Essa vai ser nossa casa.

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, a mulher falou com os olhos arrasados de lágrimas, esquecendo seu acanhamento.

- É muito bom para ser verdade - afirmou. Olhou para Bella para assegurar-se de que o que havia dito seu marido era certo. - Vamos viver aqui? - perguntou, ainda insegura.

Bella assentiu para confirmar e dedicou a seu marido um sorriso afetuoso pela bondade que tinha demonstrado com essa gente.

- Venha comigo - murmurou Bella brandamente, agarrando-a pelo braço. - Mostrarei a você a casa por dentro.

Enquanto as duas mulheres entravam seguidas pelo senhor Sam Webster, Emm deu uma ligeira cotovelada no irmão, que ficara encantado contemplando a sua esposa.

- Uma boa obra a mais, Edward, e será seu cavalheiro andante - brincou.

À medida que o mês de março avançava, os dias eram cada vez mais quentes e ensolarados. Edward percebeu que por em funcionamento o moinho requeria a maior parte de seu tempo. Quase não via a esposa nem estava em casa. Ele e Sam Webster fizeram numerosas viagens do moinho aos campos de corte, rio acima. Grandes balsas de troncos flutuavam corrente abaixo para descansar nas rebaixas depois do moinho, aguardando as primeiras dentadas das serras. A maior parte das desmanteladas choças que tinham albergado os escravos tiveram que ser reparadas. Duas famílias e meia dúzia de homens solteiros se deslocaram de Nova Iorque a pedido de Webster para que somassem sua experiência à equipe.

Os dias quentes e poeirentos e as noites frias e úmidas se converteram em uma rotina aborrecida sem Edward nem Emm em casa. Bella tentou vencer a monotonia e encontrou breves momentos de distração. Uma chuvarada primaveril interrompeu a seca do mês e preparou o terreno para uma noite de chuva torrencial. Os dias posteriores trouxeram consigo uma agradável metamorfose da terra. Bella se surpreendeu diante da mudança repentina provocada pelas chuvas. Da noite para o dia o marrom queimado e seco do inverno foi substituído pelo verde fresco e florescente da primavera. As magnólias enchiam o ar com seu aroma intenso e cascatas de glicinas púrpura caíam das árvores de onde pendiam. Azáleas, adelfias e grande variedade de lilás alegravam com suas vivas cores os bosques. As cerejeiras silvestres adornavam os vales estreitos e fechados enquanto os patos e os gansos sulcavam o céu. Uma fauna abundante habitou de novo os bosques.

Em meio deste esplendor, Bella sentiu que se aproximava o momento. Era muito estranho que se aventurasse a sair apesar da beleza da terra. Sentia-se fraca e lenta, mas sempre que desejava mover-se havia uma mão para agarrá-la. Quando Edward estava no moinho ou nos campos de corte rio acima, era Emm, ou Hatti, ou Mary; sempre havia alguém perto.

Uns vinte amigos da família se aproximaram para apresentar seus respeitos e dar as boas vindas a Edward. Era sexta-feira de tarde quando chegaram. Pela manhã cozinharam uma variedade de pratos e tudo estava preparado para assar a vitela e o porco. Vários meninos se encarregavam de vigiar para que os assados não queimassem. Os barris de cerveja tinham sido esfriados nas águas geladas do arroio.

O reverendo Eleazar Fairchild, sua esposa e seus sete filhos foram os primeiros a chegar. Pouco depois o fez a enorme carruagem negra de Abegail Clark, que passou diante da mansão sem deter-se. A festa foi animando com o transcorrer do dia. O reverendo Eleazar Fairchild se dedicou a vigiar os homens que bebiam muito e a procurar entre os arbustos os casais de jovens que se deitaram para trocar algo mais que frases poéticas. Edward ordenou que tirassem vários barris de cerveja e os depositassem debaixo das árvores. Emm fez o mesmo com um tonel de uísque antigo. Os ânimos se alegraram. Vários barris de cerveja que tinham sido trazidos pelos convidados foram abertos para compará-los com os dos Cullen. As crianças brincavam de correr pela magnífica grama ao mesmo tempo em que esvaziavam jarra atrás de jarra de limonada. As mulheres, reunidas em grupos, costuravam trajes enquanto os homens admiravam os cavalos e às senhoras, incapazes de decidir que barril continha a bebida mais doce.

Foi Sybil Scott a que atraiu a atenção em um momento da tarde. Usava um atrevido vestido de decote baixo bastante caro, e um vendedor barrigudo de meia idade a perseguia sem cessar com intenções muito claras para todo mundo menos para ela. A jovem evitava suas garras com uma risada estridente, aflita diante da atenção incomum de um homem e a ausência da mão restritiva de sua mãe.

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ver a moça até há pouco tempo retraída, agora rindo e paquerando com seu pretendente, oferecendo a seus toques uma resistência simbólica. A seu lado, a senhora Clark mostrava seu aborrecimento soprando sonoramente e cravando a sombrinha no chão.

- Miranda Scott amaldiçoará o dia em que deu liberdade a sua filha - sentenciou a anciã. - Essa pobre menina acabará com o coração partido. Só a interessam roupas luxuosas e seus encantos, mas sem promessas, e a menina esteve muito tempo protegida para saber lutar com um homem e especialmente com esse. Pobre menina, precisa de uma mão que a guie.

- Deu-me a impressão de que era uma jovem muito reservada - murmurou Bella, sobressaltada pela mudança produzida.

- Sybil, querida, não é jovem - comentou a senhora Carmen Fairchild. – E certamente parece que perdeu seu acanhamento.

A senhora Clark sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza.

- É evidente que como não conseguiu caçar um Cullen, Miranda a abandonou.

A anciã lançou um olhar à Bella. Esta, apesar de seu estado, estava muito bela e transmitia esse mistério que possuem todas as grávidas. Usava um vestido azul céu de organdi com babados bordados no pescoço e nos punhos, e levava o cabelo preso, formando suaves caracóis, com fitas azuis. Até em um estado tão avançado de gestação, era a inveja de muitas. A grande dama prosseguiu, olhando agora diretamente para Bella.

- A estas alturas já deve saber que Sybil se fixou em seu marido, embora não entendo, pobre menina, onde viu que tinha uma possibilidade. Era estranho que ele olhasse duas vezes mesmo para às jovens mais formosas da igreja, e depois, claro, havia Tânya, que devemos admitir que é uma mulher linda. Até então Sybil tinha alguma esperança, mas o dia que viu você, acredito que entendeu que seus sonhos tinham chegado ao fim. Foi uma lástima o modo pelo qual Miranda lhe fez acreditar que Edward se interessaria por ela. Ele não sabia nem que a moça existia. – Assinalando em direção à Sybil, afirmou categoricamente: - O que está acontecendo agora é culpa da Miranda, mas ela fica sentada em sua casa amaldiçoando Edward sem pensar na filha - concluiu em tom de raiva, e cravou a sombrinha no chão para enfatizar as palavras.

Edward e Emm se aproximavam pelo caminho quando, de repente, Sybil, ao tentar evitar o torpe pretendente, saiu correndo de debaixo de umas árvores se chocando com eles. Edward se afastou, saudou-a e continuou seu caminho sem prestar atenção. Ao reconhecê-lo, a pobre menina abriu os olhos e empalideceu. Ficou contemplando suas costas fixamente, muito desalentada; sua presença acabava de lhe arrebatar o regozijo do dia. Observou que o homem sentava-se junto da esposa.

Sybil continuava ofuscada quando outra carruagem chegou e se deteve frente ao grupo. Ao ver descer a Tanya da carruagem extravagantemente vestida, deixando seu admirador perplexo ante a apressada marcha, Bella depositou a agulha no regaço e esperou que se aproximasse. Tanya sorria alegremente aproximando-se resoluta e saudando em voz alta. Seu novo admirador desceu da carruagem e a seguiu, mas ela o ignorou concedendo toda sua atenção a seu antigo noivo. A mulher franziu o sobrecenho ao ver como este se levantava e se colocava atrás da cadeira da esposa. Foi então quando Tanya reparou nela.

- Céu santo, criatura - exclamou, sorrindo com desdém e olhando para sua barriga. - Isto provavelmente vai arruinar sua figura o resto de sua vida.

- O que você sabe sobre isso, Tanya? - inquiriu Emm com sarcasmo.

Tanya o ignorou e deu uma volta sobre si mesma para mostrar seu traje e também sua figura voluptuosa.

- Vocês gostam de meu novo vestido? – inquiriu. - Encontrei o modista mais talentoso do mundo. De um cilindro de tecido e um pouco de linha faz maravilhas como esta. - Enrugou o nariz com aversão. - Mas é um homenzinho muito estranho. Faria os rir. - Olhou Bella com mordacidade. - Mas talvez seja um de seus compatriotas, querida. - Dito isto se afastou para um grupo de jovens que havia perto deles. Enquanto isso, seu pretendente saudou Edward.

- Ouvi que você se casou, Eddie - comentou Alec Nerwton com um forte acento sulino.

Edward deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella ao apresentá-la ao Alec.

- Alec e Emm foram à escola juntos - explicou a sua mulher.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Nerwton - murmurou Bella com um sorriso.

O homem olhou primeiro seu ventre e sorriu. Depois ergueu os olhos e a contemplou surpreso diante da visão.

- Esta é sua esposa? - inquiriu, incrédulo. - Bom, Tanya disse...

Calou-se ao se dar conta do que tinha estado a ponto de escapar. Tinha parecido muito estranho quando Tanya se pôs a destrambelhar contra uma mendiga que tinha feito bruxaria para arrebatar Edward. Tinha sido difícil acreditar que Edward se mostrara tão ansioso para que o roubassem ou que fosse o tipo de homem capaz de deitar-se com uma moça pouco apetecível e muito menos casar-se com ela. Deveria ter sabido que esse homem escolheria à mulher mais formosa para esquentar seu leito.

- Acredito que zombaram de mim - se desculpou. - Tem uma esposa encantadora, Eddie.

Tanya retornou a tempo de escutar o último comentário e o olhou com raiva agarrando-lhe o braço. Depois virou-se para Edward com um sorriso.

- Querido, suas festas são sempre as melhores - comentou com coqueteria. - Mesmo quando éramos só nós dois, nunca foram aborrecidas.

Edward se inclinou para verificar o estado da esposa ignorando os comentários de Tanya, mas Abegail não se calou.

- Parece que adora festas, Tanya - replicou. - Quanto aos homens... não é usual que limite seu afeto a um só.

Emm pôs-se a rir com vontade, piscando um olho à anciã. Tanya lançou um olhar furioso. Logo se voltou para Bella a tempo para ver como acariciava o rosto amorosamente com a mão de Edward e murmurava uma resposta a seu atento marido. O ciúme a consumiu. Baixou o olhar e viu o lenço que a jovem estava bordando com o monograma de Edward. Entreabriu os olhos e em tom malicioso perguntou:

- O que tem aí, querida? Está perdendo o tempo com a costura? Pensei que teria coisas mais importantes para fazer estando casada com Edward. - Lançou um olhar a este. - Mas claro, suponho que há muito poucos prazeres que possa desfrutar estando à gravidez tão avançada. Quanto a mim...

- Costurar é uma arte nobre, Tanya - a interrompeu a senhora Carmen Fairchild, muito atenta ao seu bordado. - Faria bem em aprender. Mantêm as mãos ocupadas e afasta a mente de atividades menos atraentes.

Tanya compreendeu que não conseguiria arruinar o dia de Bella rodeada de tantos intrometidos que a protegiam, assim se afastou vencida neste momento, mas não derrotada. Teria mais oportunidades de fazer em migalhas a jovem, e era muito paciente. Sorriu a seu novo apaixonado e esfregou-lhe a mão contra seus seios para provocá-lo. Não era tão atraente quanto Edward nem a metade rico, mas serviria até que conseguisse colocar a esse garanhão arrogante e talentoso em sua cama.

Como qualquer outro solteiro disposto, Alec empurrou a Tanya atrás de um matagal e a abraçou apaixonadamente. Agora a tocava e ele provocá-a com seu corpo, e a beijou com os lábios separados e deslizando sua mão por debaixo do sutiã para acariciar a carne abundante e cálida.

- Aqui não - murmurou Tanya, afastando-se. - Conheço um lugar nos estábulos.

Hatti saiu pela porta principal com uma bandeja com limonada para as senhoras. A senhora Clark a saudou calorosamente enquanto a servia.

- Está preparada para deixar este antro de perversão e vir viver comigo, Hatti? – inquiriu. - Os velhos têm que estar juntos, sabe?

- Não, senhora - repôs Hatti entre risadas. - Dentro de pouco tempo vou ter um novo Cullen e o amo terá que me dar um pontapé se quiser que saia deste lugar e deixe à senhorita Bella. Nenhuma junta de mulas do señorzinho Eddie poderiam me afastar daqui.

A criada arrancou risadas de todos os presentes. Voltou-se para Bella, preocupada com seu bem-estar.

- Como está se sentindo, senhorita? Não permaneça muito tempo aqui, sentada que se cansará. Esse bebê vai chegar logo; não precisa apressá-lo. Señorzinho Eddie, não a deixe trabalhar muito, ouça-me?

- Ouço-a, Hatti – respondeu Edward, risonho.

Era já de noite quando avisaram que a carne estava pronta e puseram tochas para iluminar o jantar. Sobre uma mesa longa dispuseram os saborosos pratos que as diferentes famílias haviam trazido e os convidados se dedicaram a eles com avidez. Cortaram a vitela e o porco assado e encheram os pratos que foram se apresentando conforme a fila avançava. Bella e Edward deram a volta à mesa, selecionando os guisados mais apetecíveis. Ele indicou uma série de receitas totalmente desconhecidas para ela que acreditava seriam de seu agrado. Ao dirigir-se para os fornos, Bella contemplou seu prato bastante surpreendida.

- Estou tão gorda que não vejo nem os pés, e mesmo assim, olhe como enchi isso. - Elevou um pão de milho rindo e ofereceu um bocado a Edward. - Terá que me ajudar, Edward. Isso é tudo o que tem que fazer.

Ele se pôs a rir e a beijou meigamente nos lábios.

- Faria qualquer coisa para agradá-la, amor. Qualquer coisa - sussurrou.

Ao retornar as cadeiras, Bella observou Edward apoiar o prato sobre os joelhos e cortar um saboroso pedaço de carne com expressão de satisfação. Ela hesitou, sem saber onde pôr a comida diante da falta de colo. Seu marido levantou os olhos e soltou uma sonora gargalhada ao surpreendê-la observando a barriga, indecisa. Levantou-se pegando o prato e foi em busca de uma mesa pequena.

- Acredito que poderá se arrumar com isto - comentou ao colocar a mesa diante deles.

Enquanto estavam sentados, Edward conseguiu ver Ben no fim do alpendre, esculpindo um ramo com violência. Intranqüilizou-lhe ver o mau gênio do velho e lhe fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

- O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou quando o criado chegou ao seu lado.

Ben lançou um olhar à Bella e demorou um pouco em responder.

- Vi insetos no estábulo, capitão.

- Insetos? - inquiriu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O criado arrastou os pés e olhou de soslaio a jovem.

- Sim, capitão, insetos.

Edward refletiu sobre o assunto durante um momento e depois assentiu entendendo o que criado estava dizendo.

- Está bem, Ben. Pega um prato e acalma seus pensamentos com um pedaço de vitela, e esquece o que viu ou ouviu.

- Sim, capitão - respondeu Ben.

Quando ele partiu, Bella olhou o marido preocupada.

- Ben encontrou ratos nas cavalariças?

Edward se pôs a rir.

- Poderíamos chamá-lo assim, céu.

A festa continuou até bem tarde. Edward levou Bella para dar um passeio entre seus convidados e depois a sentou no meio das senhoras. Um grupo de homens foram procurá-lo e o levaram para devolvê-lo só horas mais tarde. Bella permaneceu sentada em silêncio, escutando o bate-papo das senhoras de meia idade sobre suas enfermidades e preocupações. A senhora Clark se retirou algum tempo depois para um dos dormitórios do andar superior e a senhora Carmen Fairchild foi para casa com o marido e seus filhos. Edward tomou a mão de Bella para ajudá-la a levantar-se da cadeira.

- Senhoras, rogo que desculpem minha esposa – comentou. - Teve um dia muito duro e precisa descansar. Espero que não se importem.

Todas se apressaram a assegurar que não se importavam e trocaram sorrisos ao observar a atenção com que Edward levava pelo braço a sua jovem esposa enquanto subiam pelas escadas. Uma vez no interior da casa, Bella deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

- Obrigado por me resgatar – murmurou. - Receio que devem ter pensado que sou bastante aborrecida. Não sabia o que dizer para impressioná-las, e, além disso, a cadeira era muito desconfortável.

- Sinto muito, querida - desculpou-se Edward. - Se soubesse teria vindo antes.

A moça apoiou a cabeça no braço do marido e esboçou um sorriso.

- Acho que deverei subir em seus braços. Estou tão cansada que acho que não vou poder fazer isso sozinha.

Edward parou e a pegou nos braços.

- Ponha-me no chão, Edward, era uma brincadeira – suplicou Bella. – Peso tanto que vai se machucar.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Duvido, querida. Continua tão leve quanto uma menina.

- Bom, bom, bom. O que temos aqui? - inquiriu uma mulher atrás deles, sem dúvida a voz suave e melosa da Tanya.

Edward se virou lentamente com a esposa nos braços e se encontrou com a expressão zombadora da ex-noiva.

- Faz isto toda noite, Edward? - perguntou esta com mofa. – Suas costas vão se arrebentar, querido. Sabe que deveria cuidar-se mais. O que faria se arrebentasse as costas? Asseguro-te que já não poderia ser útil.

- Levantei mulheres mais pesadas na minha vida, Tanya, incluindo você - replicou inexpressivo. - Eu diria que minha mulher ainda tem que engordar um pouco para igualar seu peso.

A expressão de brincadeira foi substituída por uma de ódio, mas Edward se voltou e continuou falando sem olhar para trás.

- Por certo, Tanya, deveria ir se pentear - observou. - Tem palha no cabelo.

Bella esboçou um sorriso triunfal ao olhar à mulher por cima do ombro do marido enquanto estreitava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Como Tanya continuava observando-os, Edward levou Bella para seu dormitório em lugar de dirigir-se diretamente à sala de estar. Uma vez nos aposentos da esposa, ele se ajeitou em uma cadeira enquanto ela se despia atrás de um biombo. Estava tão deformada que preferia ocultar sua nudez. Esperaria recuperar a figura para poder tentá-lo com sua cintura fina e então o deixaria que a contemplasse encantadora... e que ninguém se atravessasse.

Quando a suave brisa agitou as cortinas junto a sua cama na manhã seguinte, Bella despertou. Ainda lhe doíam as costas e se sentia estranhamente cansada apesar de ter dormido oito horas ou mais. Ao levantar-se notou que o peso do bebê fazia muita pressão na parte de baixo da barriga.

O dia transcorreu devagar. De tarde, despediu-se dos últimos convidados do dia anterior, à exceção da senhora Clark que ainda permaneceria com eles alguns dias. Chegou a noite e com ela o jantar. A família e sua convidada desfrutaram de uma deliciosa sopa de pescado, obra de tia Ruth e, quando os últimos pratos foram retirados, o grupo se acomodou no salão. Bella estava tão incomodada ali quanto nas cadeiras da sala de jantar e decidiu retirar-se com a escolta de Edward. Na sala de estar, despediu-se de Mary e se despiu sozinha.

Estava estirada na escuridão quando ouviu Edward subir e mover-se por seu quarto. Uma vez tendo se deitado, voltou a reinar o silêncio. Bella finalmente dormiu, embora não por muito tempo, pois as contrações em seu ventre se fizeram realmente dolorosas acordando-a por completo. Colocou a mão sobre a barriga e compreendeu que tinha chegado à hora.

Uma dor intensa a invadiu fazendo com que todos os músculos do seu corpo se contraíssem pela tensão. Conseguiu levantar-se da cama com a intenção de avisar a Mary para que fosse em busca de Hatti. Ao acender a vela de sua mesinha de cabeceira, descobriu que sua camisola estava manchada e dirigiu-se devagar para a cômoda para agarrar outra. A meio caminho arregalou os olhos surpreendida e exalou um gemido. Tinha rompida a bolsa de água e estava empapada. Quando Edward abriu a porta alarmado pelos ruídos, encontrou-a impotente e confusa. Entrou nu, vestindo o roupão.

- Bella, está passando bem? - perguntou. - Acreditei ter ouvido... - deteve-se de repente ao ver a camisola manchada e se aproximou dela depressa. - Meu Deus, é o bebê! - exclamou.

- Edward, estou molhada - comentou a jovem, desconcertada. - Passou tão depressa. Não sabia que estava vindo. - Olhou-o fixamente durante alguns segundos como se a única coisa que a preocupasse fosse que se tinha molhado e começou a desabotoar a roupa. - Por favor, pegue outra. Não posso voltar à cama molhada.

O homem foi até a cômoda e abriu as gavetas revolvendo tudo como um louco. Finalmente conseguiu encontrar as camisolas dobradas na última gaveta e se aproximou dela para lhe dar uma rosa.

- Mas Edward, é rosa – protestou. - Vou ter um menino, e os meninos não usam roupa rosa. Vá procurar uma azul, por favor.

Ele ficou olhando, atônito, por um instante.

- Pelo amor de Deus, tanto me faz que seja menina ou menino – exclamou por fim. - Vista isto e deixe que a leve para a cama.

- Não - insistiu ela com teimosia. - Vou ter um menino e não porei isso.

- Vai chegar nu a este mundo, assim tanto faz - disse Edward. - Vai pôr isso ou não?

Bella o olhou e sacudiu a cabeça, com os lábios apertados.

Edward levantou os braços em sinal de exasperação, deixando que a camisola caísse ao chão. Depois se dirigiu de novo à cômoda revolvendo tudo num frenesi. Por fim encontrou uma de cor azul e se precipitou para ela. Bella, em atitude de expectativa, arrebatou-a, mas ele, totalmente confuso ficou olhando boquiaberto.

- Pode se virar, por favor? - pediu ela, reparando em seu desconcerto.

- Como? - perguntou ele estupidamente.

- Pode se virar, por favor? - repetiu a jovem.

- Mas se já a vi sem roupa... - deteve-se e se voltou dando-se conta de que não valia a pena discutir pois estava obcecada em fazer as coisas a sua maneira, e a única coisa que conseguiria seria atrasar tudo.

Bella, ao não encontrar outro lugar onde pô-la, jogou a camisola azul sobre um ombro de Edward.

- Ande logo - insistiu ele. - Vai dar à luz aqui no meio do quarto se não se apressar e nosso filho será o primeiro em não nascer de cabeça.

Bella deixou cair a camisola molhada ao chão e agarrou a limpa.

- Duvido muito, meu amor - respondeu entre risadas.

- Bella. Por Deus! – suplicou. - Deixa já de tagarelar e ponha a camisola!

- Mas Edward, não estava tagarelando – corrigiu. - Só estava respondendo - colocou a camisola corretamente e começou a amarrar o cinto. - Quando quiser já pode se virar.

Edward se voltou e se inclinou para levantá-la do chão.

- Mas Edward – protestou - tenho que secar o chão.

- Para o inferno o chão! - exclamou agarrando-a nos braços. Permaneceu alguns segundos com ela assim indeciso, olhando a cama de Bella e depois em direção ao seu quarto, até que decidiu levá-la para este.

- Para onde me leva? - perguntou. - Hatti não me encontrará nunca. Terá que me buscar por toda a casa.

Edward a depositou brandamente no meio da enorme cama.

- Aqui. Isso responde a sua pergunta? É onde eu gostaria que meu filho... ou filha nascesse.

- Não vou ter uma menina. Vou ter... - Uma nova contração a fez retorcer-se de dor.

- Vou acordar Hatti – disse Edward, e saiu do quarto apressadamente.

Mas a velha criada, que de sua cabana tinha visto luz na habitação de Bella, suspeitava que tinha chegado o momento e já estava no vestíbulo quando seu amo saiu do dormitório.

- Vai ter o bebê! - gritou Edward ao vê-la. - Se apresse.

Hatti sacudiu a cabeça enquanto subia pelas escadas em direção ao dormitório.

- Levará um tempo até que o menino nasça, señorzinho Eddie - comentou a mulher. - É o primeiro e leva algum tempo. Ainda faltam horas.

- Bom, mas tem muitas dores agora. Faça algo por ela – apressou Edward.

- Señorzinho Eddie, sinto muito, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para acalmar a dor - respondeu. Inclinou-se sobre Bella com a fronte negra enrugada pela preocupação e afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto. - Não lute senhorita. Respire quando as sentir, depois relaxe quando tiverem passado. Necessitará de força mais tarde.

Bella foi respirando segundo as indicações de Hatti e a dor cedeu ao cabo de um momento. Foi então que a moça sorriu para seu marido, que foi se sentar a seu lado, na beira da cama e segurou-lhe a mão. Bella pôde ver que a expressão no rosto do marido era séria e até lhe pareceu preocupado.

- Contaram-me que todas as mães têm de passar por isto - comentou em voz baixa para consolá-lo. - Faz parte do fato de ser mulher.

Hatti despertou os criados para que avivassem os fogos e pusessem água a ferver. Trouxeram toalhas e lençóis limpos e, com a ajuda de Edward, colocaram vários debaixo da parturiente. A camisola azul foi substituída por um lençol branco que estenderam sobre a jovem para cobrir sua nudez. O tempo transcorreu devagar para alguns e muito rápido para outros. Quando não a atendia a ama, Hatti se balançava em uma cadeira junto à cama, e Edward se angustiava mais com cada nova contração.

- Hatti, quanto tempo acha que pode durar? - interrogou-a ele ansioso, ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava a testa.

- Isso ninguém sabe, señorzinho Eddie - respondeu a anciã -, mas o que está claro é que a senhorita Bella o está levando muito melhor que você. Por que não vai tomar um gole disso que você bebe? Não lhe fará mal e pode ser que lhe ajude.

Com efeito, Edward necessitava desesperadamente beber uma dose de conhaque, mas declinou o oferecimento de Hatti, pois desejava estar ao lado da esposa para ajudá-la no que pudesse. Bella se agarrou à mão do marido com força, sem querer que se afastasse dela. Como ia abandoná-la com tudo o que estava sofrendo para dar a luz a seu filho?

Uma vez mais chegou a dor, e de novo desapareceu. Edward, cada vez mais pálido, passou-lhe um pano frio e úmido pela testa. Hatti se aproximou da cama e o afastou.

- Señorzinho Eddie, será melhor que saia para que o señorzinho Emm lhe prepare algo forte - aconselhou-o. - Não tem bom aspecto. - Acompanhou-o até a porta, abriu-a e o empurrou com suavidade. - Vá se embebedar, señorzinho Eddie. Embebede-se e não volte até que eu o avise. Não quero que desmaie quando tiver que assistir à senhorita.

A porta se fechou em seu nariz e Edward, perdido e indisposto, lançou um olhar a seu redor. Por fim, decidiu descer pelas escadas para seu escritório, onde Emm e Ben estavam esperando. Emm lhe deu uma olhada e lhe pôs um copo na mão.

- Tome, parece que precisa disto - comentou.

Edward tomou a bebida sem fazer caso dos dois homens que o observavam. Emm fez um sinal a Ben e este se apressou a pegar o copo de seu capitão e enchê-lo com conhaque e uma boa quantidade de água. Edward não notou a diferença enquanto caminhava de cima para baixo pelo aposento.

Emm e Ben se encarregaram de que o copo de Edward estivesse sempre bem aguado. Emm observou como seu irmão acendia os charutos, um atrás do outro, e apagava-os depois de duas baforadas. Movia-se pelo escritório, aturdido, indiferente ao que acontecia a seu redor, ignorando-os. Saía para o vestíbulo várias vezes para olhar para o segundo andar, depois retornava e se servia de outra dose. Cada vez que ouvia os passos de uma das criadas subindo ou descendo apressadamente pelas escadas, ficava na expectativa. Emm soube que estava em outro mundo quando bebeu um terço de um copo de uísque sem notar a diferença.

- Edward, ou está muito velho para este tipo de coisas, se importa com essa menina muito mais do que quer admitir - comentou Emm. - Já o vi perseguir um javali ferido sem medo, sabendo perfeitamente o que estava fazendo. Agora está tão aturdido que bebe meu uísque e não o agüenta.

Edward o empurrou com o copo.

- Bom, então, por que demônios serviu isso se sabia que eu não gostava? - inquiriu.

Emm olhou Ben, perplexo, e este sorriu encolhendo os ombros. Depois se sentou na escrivaninha sacudindo a cabeça e tentou relaxar. Depois de alguns minutos pegou uma caneta e um papel e rabiscou umas cifras. Quando se voltou para Edward, um sorriso de satisfação cruzava seu semblante.

- Sabe, Edward? Segundo meus cálculos teve que se casar com a Tory no primeiro dia que chegou a Londres - comentou.

Ben cuspiu a cerveja surpreso ante o comentário e se engasgou enquanto Edward lançava um olhar cheio de fúria a seu irmão.

No dormitório, Bella se retorcia em uma agonia silenciosa ao tentar expulsar à Bebê de seu interior. Respirou profundamente quando a dor cedeu, mas o intervalo foi breve, pois voltou a sentir uma nova contração. Agarrou a mão da criada com força, apertando os dentes enquanto Hatti a animava.

- A cabeça está a ponto de sair, senhorita Bella. Já não falta muito. Empurre. Isso. Grite se quiser. Está calada há muito tempo, menina.

Bella gemeu presa da dor. Lutou para não gritar, mas ao aparecer a cabeça do bebê não pôde reprimir um grito que deixou Edward gelado no escritório. Olhou a seu redor sem ver e, antes que derramasse a taça, Ben a pegou. O grito da jovem também tinha afetado ao criado e ao Emm, que trocaram olhares de consternação.

Pouco depois, uma sorridente Hatti abriu a porta do escritório com o pequeno Cullen nos braços. Dirigiu-se ao pai enquanto os outros dois se aproximavam para admirar o rosto do recém-nascido.

- É um menino, señorzinho - anunciou a anciã. - É um menino forte, lindo e sadio.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Edward voltando a si e encontrando-se com o rosto avermelhado e enrugado de seu filho. Agarrou a taça e a tomou de um gole.

Emm e Ben se aproximaram para ver o menino e esboçaram um sorriso, orgulhosos, como se eles fossem os responsáveis pelo bebê que estava ali, esquecendo-se por completo do pai. Emm acariciou com doçura a pequena mão.

- Não se parece muito com o Edward - comentou.

Bem jogou uma rápida olhada ao pai e ao filho, mas Hatti se apressou a contradizer ao Emm.

- O señorzinho era igualzinho a ele quando nasceu. Tinha o mesmo comprimento. Este menino será tão alto como seu pai, isso eu garanto. Já teve um bom começo.

Edward se levantou e olhou receoso o menino por cima do ombro de Ben. Enquanto estes continuavam contemplando embevecidos à criança, precipitou-se escada acima para seu dormitório. Ao aproximar-se da cama e pegou a mão da esposa, Bella sorriu-lhe sonolenta.

- Viu-o? - perguntou-lhe ao sentar-se a seu lado. - Não é lindo?

Edward assentiu à primeira pergunta e se reservou a opinião da segunda.

- Como está se sentindo? - perguntou com ternura.

- Cansada – suspirou Bella. - Mas muito feliz.

Ele a beijou na testa e sussurrou:

- Obrigado pelo menino.

Bella sorriu e logo fechou os olhos apertando sua mão contra o peito.

- Da próxima vez será menina - assegurou Edward em voz baixa.

Mas Bella já dormia.

Edward soltou com cuidado a mão da esposa e saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés em direção ao salão, deixando-a aos cuidados de Mary. Deteve-se frente a uma janela e viu que raiava a alvorada. Sorriu para si, sentindo-se com energia suficiente para enfrentar um urso apesar da noite em claro. Aproximou uma cadeira da janela, que abriu, e se sentou apoiando os pés sobre o batente. Pouco depois, quando Hatti passou em frente dele em direção à sala, encontrou-o profundamente adormecido. Esboçou um sorriso e pensou: _Pobre amo, com certeza teve uma noite muito dura._

Os raios de sol brilhavam sobre Masen quando berros furiosos despertaram Edward. Imediatamente compreendeu que seu filho estava fazendo suas próprias reclamações. Levantou-se e foi lavar-se para apagar o horrível sabor do álcool da noite, depois abriu a porta do quarto das crianças e encontrou Hatti inclinada sobre o pequeno. Estalava a língua, emitia barrulhos e falava em um tom tranqüilizador, mas ele continuava reclamando.

- Vamos lhe dar de comer em um minuto, pequeno Cullen - assegurou a criada. - Não é o fim do mundo.

Com um sentimento de orgulho paternal, Edward se aproximou do berço com as mãos nas costas, para ver como Hatti trocava a roupa molhada. O bebê, com as pernas para cima, continuava chorando, com a cara avermelhada.

- Vá, está realmente furioso - comentou Hatti. - Quer algo para comer e pretende que todo mundo se inteire disso

Uma vez seco, o pequeno Cullen se acalmou um pouco. Cada vez que roçava a bochecha com o punho, abria a boca como um passarinho balbuciando contrariado.

Hatti riu dele.

- Veja señorzinho, está tentando pedir algo para comer.

Edward olhou o bebê que balbuciava, contrariado, e sorriu

- Certamente é um pequenino muito impaciente - disse Hatti, agarrando-o e encostando-o em seu amplo peito. - Mas sua mamãe está acordada e vamos levar você para ela agora mesmo.

Edward seguiu à criada até o dormitório, passando os dedos por sua cabeça despenteada. Viu Bella recostada na cama, penteada e asseada, com um vestido limpo com babados, irresistivelmente formosa. Quando ela o viu aparecer, indicou a Mary para que se afastasse, devolvendo-lhe o espelho, e o olhou com um sorriso radiante e os braços abertos, desejosa de abraçar seu filho. Edward observou que ao desabotoar a camisola e afastá-la corava nervosa diante da nova tarefa materna. Entretanto, a jovem arrulhou a seu pequeno com ternura dirigindo-o em sua ansiosa busca. O mamilo roçou a bochecha do recém-nascido, que se aferrou a ele com a ferocidade de um animal faminto, sobressaltando à dolorida mãe. Edward esboçou um sorriso e Hatti se pôs a rir ao ver o modo que o bebê sugava.

- Deus santo! - exclamou a criada. - O pequeno amo está morto de fome. Teremos que preparar uma mamadeira de açúcar até que a mamãe tenha leite.

A diminuta boca produziu no corpo de Bella uma estranha sensação de prazer enquanto o contemplava com amor. A pequena cabeça estava coberta por um cabelo suave e avermelhados e as magníficas sobrancelhas tinham a mesma forma que as de seu progenitor. Bella pensou com orgulho maternal que era o bebê mais bonito do mundo.

- É lindo, não é verdade. Edward? - murmurou olhando a seu marido com ternura. Hatti empurrou Mary para que saísse da habitação, e os deixaram a sós.

- Sim, ele é – admitiu Edward. Aproximou-se e colocou um dos dedos no pequeno punho do filho, que se apertava com força contra o peito de sua mãe. O bebê o pegou imediatamente, agarrando-o com força. Edward sorriu, deleitado.

Devolveu o olhar a esposa, perdendo-se nos dois mares azuis que o contemplavam. Não estava consciente de seus atos ao inclinar-se sobre ela fascinado por seus olhos, deslizando a outra mão pela nuca, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Sentiu como Bella afrouxava os lábios e os separava começando a tremer. Pôde saborear a resposta cálida e doce da jovem e notar seu coração palpitar fortemente.

Bella tentou respirar sob o beijo do marido, sentindo suas carícias. Quase a ponto de desmaiar, soltou-se com uma gargalhada.

- Faz com que me esqueça do bebê - sussurrou enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e tentava segurar seu rosto. - Como vamos chamá-lo?

Edward se afastou e a olhou durante alguns segundos.

- Se não tiver nenhuma objeção, eu gostaria de chamá-lo como um velho amigo meu já falecido e o nome que levo. Esse amigo morreu a alguns anos tentando apagar um incêndio em sua igreja. Admirava-o muito, mas devo preveni-la, pois era francês... um francês. Compreendo que sua ascendência inglesa desaprove o nome.

- Se esquece, milorde - respondeu com um sorriso -, de que na realidade você é mais inglês que eu. Como se chamava seu amigo?

- Anthony... Anthony - respondeu rapidamente.

Bella pronunciou o nome e assentiu.

- É bonito. Eu gosto. Anthony Cullen será seu nome.

Edward soltou a mãozinha de seu filho e abriu a gaveta da cômoda para tirar uma caixa alongada. Ofereceu-a a Bella levantando a tampa.

- Como agradecimento por me haver dado um filho.

Ela ficou maravilhada ao ver o colar de pérolas com broche de rubis e ouro.

- Oh, Edward, é lindo - murmurou.

Edward contemplou seu pescoço e busto.

- Pensei que as pérolas realçariam a beleza da sua pele melhor que os diamantes - comentou com voz rouca.

Bella podia sentir como o olhar do marido a acariciava. Uma sensação de prazer percorreu seu corpo acelerando de novo os batimentos cardíacos.

De repente Edward desviou o olhar.

- Vou me vestir - disse com voz rouca levantando-se da cama. - Imagino que Abegail estará ansiosa por ver o bebê.

Escolheu a roupa do armário e antes de vestir-se, voltou-se para contemplar sua mulher.

Pouco depois, Abegail e Emm entraram no dormitório para ver o bebê, que nesse momento dormia em um berço junto a mãe. A anciã colocou os óculos e estudou o recém-nascido, depois olhou para Edward e disse com um sorriso:

- Bom, já vejo que haverá outra geração de mocinhas assediadas por um Cullen, mas espero que tenham suficientes para contentar a todas essas saias com babados. Não vão gostar nada que haja só um.

Emm sorriu tranqüilamente.

- Terão pelo menos uma dúzia, mas duvido que todos sejam varões - afirmou.

Abegail observou Edward com alegria.

- Bom, agora se fará justiça quando um de vocês dois tenha que defender a honra de uma dama. - Riu com a brincadeira. - Seu sangue subiria à cabeça se tivesse que forçar um jovem solteiro a desposar sua filha.

Bella lançou uma rápida olhada ao marido e se surpreendeu ao ver pela primeira vez um rubor em seu semblante. Emm sorriu ante o desassossego do irmão, mas a senhora Clark, ensimesmada com o bebê, não percebeu a troca de olhares e de como tinha estado perto de descobrir tudo.

- Você trouxe para o mundo um menino magnífico, querida - comentou a senhora a Bella. - Deve estar muito orgulhosa.

Bella esboçou um sorriso para a mulher e olhou com ternura a seu marido.

- Obrigada, senhora Clark. Estou sim.

Uma vez tendo nascido o menino, Edward dedicou toda sua energia a pôr em funcionamento o moinho. Bella permaneceu no dormitório com a idéia de que ficaria nele. Edward advertiu que seu pente e escova estavam sobre a penteadeira, e mais tarde seus pós e perfumes. Cada vez havia mais roupa pendurada junto à sua no armário e na cômoda a lingerie se mesclava com seus lenços de pescoço e meias. Muitas vezes tinha tirado um lenço delicado pensando que era seu.

Por deferência à delicada saúde da esposa, Edward ocupou o que ele confiasse que fosse uma residência temporária, na sala de estar, não sem lançar ocasionais olhares de nostalgia a enorme cama, pois a sua na sala não era feita para uma pessoa tão corpulenta como ele. Cada vez que batia a cabeça ou ficavam fora os pés amaldiçoava energicamente. Mas não encontrava o momento de reclamar cortesmente seus direitos e ocupar seu lugar no leito junto a ela. Ao ver que ainda se movia com dificuldade pela casa, compreendeu que ainda passaria certo tempo antes de poder aliviar suas necessidades mais básicas. Mas como tampouco o convidava a compartilhá-la com ele, resignado, tratou de desfrutar da escassa comodidade de que dispunha.

Embora passasse a maior parte do tempo no moinho, seus momentos livres compartilhava com sua mulher e filho. Levantava-se muito cedo e se reunia com Bella enquanto esta atendia ao bebê, banhando-o ou alimentando-o. Desfrutava disso antes de iniciar a jornada, como parte da rotina diária. E durante esses momentos de tranqüilidade ao lado do filho, ambos começaram a desenvolver um laço novo e estreito.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Amei a resposta que o Edward deu para Tanya mais ou menos assim... "já levantei mulheres mais pesadas... e isso inclui você Tanya... minha esposa tem que engordar duas vezes mais para chegar no seu peso" kkkk eu ri pra caramba, o mulher que não se toca, ela tem que estragar tudo né... Espero que tenham gostado e estou adorando os comentarios amores... eu fico feliz mesmo por vocês estarem gostando... Até domingo com mais um capitulo... Robsteijoosss_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... com passeio a Cavalo, festa e muito ciume... tudo que nós temos direito né?... Embora ler... Boa leitura...nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Chegou o verão, e depois das chuvas os dias se tornaram cada vez mais quentes. O algodão já tinha sido plantado e o trabalho da primavera tinha sido concluído. Agora o moinho funcionava quase no máximo rendimento e o armazém de madeira estava começando a encher-se. Os primeiros envios se efetuariam logo que os fardos recém-cortados secassem, depois de várias semanas expostos ao sol. Há semanas tinham recebido vários pedidos. O senhor Sam Webster tinha provado sua dilatada experiência e mantinha o lago cheio de madeira preparada. Tudo apontava para que essa primeira temporada daria lucros consideráveis e Edward estava muito satisfeito com os avanços.

Agora que os dias eram longos e quentes, os fazendeiros iniciaram a agitação da vida social do verão. A primeira festa iam celebrar em Masen no fim de semana seguinte, pelo que a atenção de Bella se concentrou nos preparativos do feliz acontecimento. Enviaram convites, compraram champanhe e planejaram o menu. Falou com o Hatti sobre os novos uniformes do pessoal e sobre a aparência geral da mansão, ao mesmo tempo que os jardineiros se esforçavam em arrumar os pátios segundo suas indicações.

Enquanto Bella estava atarefada planejando a festa e atendendo ao Tony, Edward era cada vez mais desnecessário no moinho. Como sabia que agora poderia passar mais tempo com sua esposa e filho, pôs em marcha uma estratégia para conseguir ocupar um lugar junto a ela na grande cama. Escolheu o dia com premeditação para suborná-la. Naquela semana tinha comprado uma magnífica égua alazã com manchas brancas nas patas dianteiras e na testa. Era uma potra enérgica, mas doce, que achou que sua mulher poderia montar com facilidade. Colocou a cela de amazona escarranchada sobre o animal com um sorriso travesso no semblante, e acariciou a pele em que sua esposa se sentaria pensando no que este presente poderia lhe trazer. Seria muito amável com ela enquanto a ensinava a guiar a égua, e possivelmente poderia ganhar um beijo ou dois.

Levou Leopold e à égua até a frente da casa sorrindo ante tais pensamentos. Amarrou-os a um poste e subiu as escadas do alpendre. Bella estava no salão costurando com supremo cuidado uma de suas camisas. Edward se apoiou contra o marco da porta contemplando-a durante um longo momento enquanto ela continuava com seu trabalho sem perceber a presença do marido. Seu filho dormia placidamente em um berço de vime junto a ela depois de ter sido alimentado. De maneira que estavam sozinhos. Sorriu ao ver que sua esposa enrugava a testa diante de um ponto difícil.

- Não enrugue a testa, meu amor - brincou Edward. - Ou vai parecer como a uva passa da senhora Scott.

Bella pulou ao ouvir a primeira palavra.

- Edward, deu-me um susto de morte! - exclamou a jovem.

O homem sorriu maliciosamente.

- E agora? - perguntou docemente. - Sinto muito, querida. Não era minha intenção.

Bella se pôs a rir afastando a costura enquanto ele se aproximava mais atraente que nunca. O sol tinha escurecido sua pele e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente. Seu aspecto era muito másculo, embelezado com a roupa de montar, e o coração da moça se acelerou.

Edward parou diante dela e tomando-a pela mão levantou-a sentindo a fragrância suave e doce de seu perfume. Conduziu-a até o vestíbulo onde ordenou a Ben que fosse procurar Mary para que cuidasse do bebê. Depois se voltou para a esposa que o contemplava perplexa.

- Aonde vai me levar? - quis saber Bella.

Edward, sorridente, pôs a mão nas costas da jovem animando-a a segui-lo.

- Lá fora - respondeu evasivo.

Bella saiu ao alpendre e deu uma olhada a seu redor descobrindo os dois cavalos presos ao poste esperando seus cavaleiros, o menor com uma cadeira de amazona. Levantou a cabeça lançando um olhar inquisitivo a seu marido.

-Você não gostou? - perguntou Edward sorrindo. - Nunca perguntei se você gostava de cavalos ou se sabia montar, mas será um prazer te ensinar se... sua saúde permitir isso.

Bella se pôs a rir alegremente descendo as escadas depressa em direção à égua.

- Encontro-me estupendamente - afirmou a jovem por cima do ombro.

O sorriso de Edward aumentou e correu atrás dela. Entusiasmada com a linda égua, Edward acariciou o focinho sedoso e penteou a crina sem poder conter a excitação.

- Oh, Edward, é linda – afirmou. - Como se chama?

- Bela Dama - respondeu.

- Oh, é perfeito. Com efeito, é uma bela dama. - voltou-se e sorriu. – Ajuda-me a montar?

Edward ficou olhando o vestido de verão curto e fino que usava sua esposa.

- Não acha que seria melhor se você se trocasse, querida? – inquiriu. – Esse vestido não é o mais...

- Não - interrompeu-o fazendo beicinho. - Quero montá-la agora e se vou me trocar demorarei muito. - Sorriu adulando-o enquanto percorria com o dedo os botões do colete de Edward. - Por favor, Edward. Por favor.

O homem pôs-se a rir ante sua coqueteria sem poder negar-lhe, inclinou-se e apertou as mãos em espera de seu pé delicado, Depois a elevou. Após ter se ajeitado na cela de montar, a jovem se agachou para certificar-se de que tinha colocado firmemente os pés nos estribos. O decote pronunciado que usava afrouxou revelando cada detalhe dos seios bem arredondados. Edward ficou gelado com as rédeas na mão e os olhos cravados em sua anatomia. Engoliu em seco e escapou dele uma espécie de grunhido. Bella o olhou sorridente e o coração de seu marido começou a pulsar descompassadamente. Quando ela finalmente se endireitou, Edward ficou desconcertado com a mão no ar segurando as rédeas.

Bella pegou-as habilmente, diante da surpresa do marido, girou à égua e se afastou dele galopando, em direção aos prados. Edward montou Leopold de um salto e saiu à carreira atrás dela com grande estrondo. A perseguição fez com que Bella tirasse a égua do caminho com grande despreocupação e entrassem no bosque esquivando-se das árvores. Os enormes cascos de Leopold levantavam nuvens de pó tentando seguir o caminho sinuoso, mas teve que ficar a passo, para grande consternação de Edward. De modo que a égua manteve a liderança até que chegaram a campo aberto. Ali o corcel negro pôde estirar seus potentes músculos e alcançá-la. Rapidamente ultrapassou a Bela Dama e Bella segurou seus arreios. Esperou que Edward se colocasse junto a ela, e ao ver sua cara de preocupação pôs-se a rir.

- Enganou-me - comentou Edward, e soltou uma gargalhada ao compreender o jogo. - Mas sua destreza é só superada por sua falta de bom senso.

- Já! - exclamou ela. - Se estivesse caçando com matilha e eu tivesse entrado mais no arvoredo, ainda seguiria ofegando atrás de mim.

Pôs-se a rir e animou à égua a correr ao meio galope pelo prado. Leopold, açulado pelo aroma da fêmea, levantou as patas dianteiras e ficou ao seu lado. O passeio continuou até que chegaram a uma colina açoitada pelo vento coberta de grama, onde Bella se deteve para deixar que Bela Dama descansasse e desfrutasse da brisa.

Edward acabou de amarrar as rédeas do Leopold a um arbusto e, antes de ajudar à Bella descer, lançou ao animal um olhar cheio de fúria. Depois agarrou a jovem com suavidade por debaixo do busto, enquanto ela ria feliz encantada com o presente e o passeio. Na descida, Bella roçou sua coxa com a de Edward pegando ambos despreparados. A moça se afastou imediatamente sufocada pelo contato e Edward, atrás dela, apoiou a mão sobre a égua com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar o desejo ardente que sentia por sua esposa e que o fazia estremecer. O inesperado roçar fê-lo perfeitamente consciente da abstinência que tinha mantido desde a primeira vez que tinha acariciado seu corpo sedoso e doce meses atrás. A necessidade o traía e aumentava contra sua vontade. Estava faminto dela, de tomá-la entre seus braços e deitá-la sobre a grama suave. Imaginou-se despindo-a, arrancando a roupa, mas de repente pensou no impacto que causaria a jovem. Amaldiçoou a falta de intimidade que padeciam, ao lembrar das interrupções que tinham sofrido cada vez que ele tinha estado a ponto de ganhar terreno, mas não planejava unicamente desfrutar de uma queda na grama, mas sim de uma vida cheia de momentos prazenteiros. Devia pensar primeiro em seu objetivo, em cortejá-la com galanteria, e não em satisfazer seus desejos momentâneos.

Lutou para manter o controle, conseguindo-o com grande esforço, e contemplou atrás dela as colinas frondosas cobertas de bruma. Rodeou-a com os braços, estreitando-os ao redor da cintura, e lhe roçou o cabelo com os lábios gozando de sua fragrância deliciosa. Enquanto desfrutavam desta nova união tão próxima, Bella voltou a cabeça olhando-o com seus intensos olhos azuis e os lábios úmidos e abertos. Edward não necessitou de mais nada para entender que podia saborear sua suavidade e doçura. Inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la apaixonadamente, e como por arte de magia ela se voltou apertando-se contra ele e deslizando as mãos ao redor de sua cintura. Edward a estreitou mais forte até e ambos desejaram que o momento durasse eternamente. Os beijos do Edward acenderam o desejo de Bella e a deixaram frágil e maleável. Sentiu as coxas do marido apertadas contra as suas e entendeu que sua paixão igualava a dela. A jovem abriu a boca para corresponder ao ardor crescente do homem e se acomodou contra seu corpo.

O vento mudou de repente, agitando a grama sob seus pés, e as primeiras gotas de uma tormenta de verão caíram sobre suas cabeças. Separaram-se para olhar o céu; a borrasca estava sobre eles. Edward sentiu tal frustração que desejou levantar o punho ao céu, agora negro, para amaldiçoá-lo, mas Bella já estava correndo para os cavalos. Seguiu-a e a ajudou a montar sobre Bela Dama, depois subiu em seu garanhão. O temporal desatou violentamente e quando conseguiram chegar ao abrigo de Masen estavam molhados até os ossos, com as roupas grudadas no corpo. Atravessaram a grama do bosque de pinheiros até o alpendre, Leopold muito antes que Bela Dama. Sob o aguaceiro Edward tirou Bella da cadeira de montar e a conduziu até o alpendre, depois retornou para prender os cavalos. Enquanto o fazia, a jovem viu que seu vestido era tão somente uma capa transparente que deixava entrever as curvas de seu corpo. Com o frio e a chuva, seus mamilos rosados se arrepiaram e o sutiã apenas os ocultava. Tratou de separar a malha de sua pele, pois não desejava encontrar-se com Emm ou Ben nessas condições. Edward subiu as escadas correndo, resguardando-se do temporal e, ao vê-la, compreendeu seu apuro. Tirou seu casaco e a envolveu com ele, depois abraçou-a e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

- Hoje eu não gostaria de ter que brigar por você.

Bella riu e entraram juntos na casa. Seu alvoroço se interrompeu ao encontrar-se frente a uma Hatti contrariada. Com as mãos na cintura, sacudiu a cabeça e apertou a boca olhando seu amo.

- Señorzinho Eddie, às vezes juraria que perdeu o juízo – grunhiu. - Por que levou a senhorita para montar a cavalo com esta chuva se acabou de dar à luz? Deus santo, vai morrer de uma pneumonia. Agora senhorita Bella, suba e tire essa roupa encharcada.

A criada pegou sua jovem ama pelo cotovelo e a arrastou escada acima sem que Edward pudesse impedi-la. Ele se pôs a rir diante da cena e Hatti se voltou no patamar para ameaçá-lo com o dedo.

- Continue rindo e um dia destes o señorzinho Tony ficará sem mamãe - espetou. Voltou-se e se dirigiu ao dormitório a grandes passadas, arrastando uma perplexa Bella, que olhou seu marido por cima do ombro e lhe enviou um beijo antes de desaparecer.

Edward permaneceu olhando para cima meditando sobre o último gesto da esposa. Sorriu para si bastante satisfeito com a forma como tinha transcorrido o dia. Tirou as botas e subiu as escadas correndo em meias três - quartos até a sala de estar, onde encontrou roupa seca e toalhas sobre a cama. Despiu-se e quando estava se secando, ouviu um chapinhar no quarto contíguo, uma porta que se fechava e Hatti descendo pelas escadas. Aproximou-se silenciosamente da porta que separava os aposentos e a abriu. Bella estava na banheira de costas para ele, apertando a esponja com a mão, deixando cair a água por seus braços e seios túrgidos enquanto cantarolava uma canção familiar.

Mogno é o cabelo de minha amada,

De uma beleza que fascina.

De suaves mãos e tenro olhar,

Amo o chão sobre o que caminha.

Edward contemplou como ensaboava a pele sedosa, como levantava uma perna esbelta, depois a outra enquanto escutava sua voz alegre e melodiosa. Depois de alguns minutos começou a notar a tensão em seu corpo, e fechou a porta com cuidado. Apoiou-se nela e esfregou as mãos mentalmente, imensamente feliz pelo êxito inesperado de seus planos.

Recordava com clareza os sorrisos sensuais, a exibição atrevida de seus seios, os beijos fogosos e, pouco antes da chuva, o modo provocador como se abraçaram.

Tem que ser amor e desejo o que vi em seus olhos e notei em seu corpo esta tarde, pensou. Só é preciso animá-la um pouco, estou quase certo, para que esta noite caia em meus braços. Riu para si. Faremos tremer a velha cama com nossos jogos como nunca o fizemos antes. Oh, esta noite... esta noite a possuirei de novo e voltarei a renascer entre suas coxas luxuriosas.

Com renovadas energias se vestiu cantarolando fragmentos da canção que a tinha escutado cantar. Saiu da habitação com passo leve e se ocupou de tarefas simples até a hora do festim.

Bella despertou ao entardecer, recomposta após a sesta e por um instante permaneceu em silêncio escutando os sons da casa. Ao pensar na tarde, pôde sentir os braços de Edward rodeando-a, seus quentes lábios beijando-a e seus corpos unidos. O pulso se acelerou e soube que faltava muito pouco para que compartilhassem o enorme leito.

Ao deitar-se, quase gritou de dor, pois todos seus músculos estavam duros e terrivelmente doloridos. Não pensara que a cavalgada a afetaria tanto e agora mal podia mover-se. Aproximou-se da beira da cama com cuidado, levantou-se e esfregou os glúteos. Ao ver que tinha acordado, Mary trouxe Tony. Uma vez, adormecido o bebê de novo no berço, a garota aplicou um bálsamo sobre os músculos castigados e o traseiro maltratado de sua ama. Depois a ajudou a arrumar-se para o jantar, selecionando um vestido branco. Bella colocou o colar de pérolas que tinha recebido do marido, que agora usava freqüentemente, e arrumou o cabelo com fitas vermelhas que caíam sobre os encantadores cachos. Apesar do estado físico, estava radiante e tentadora com o colar deslizando entre os seios, que sobressaíam generosos por cima do decote.

A jovem conseguiu descer as escadas, devagar e com cuidado, e chegar até o salão. Emm se deteve na metade da frase ao vê-la entrar com passo vacilante, e Edward se voltou rapidamente para saudá-la com um sorriso. Mas seu alegre semblante se escureceu ao ver que a esposa permanecia indecisa ante ele e murmurava uma desculpa.

- Receio que esta tarde me excedi, Edward - comentou Bella.

Ele se pôs a rir expressando suas sinceras condolências sem perceber da importância da afirmação. À medida que transcorria a noite, sua decepção foi aumentando ao ver os movimentos lentos e as caretas de dor da esposa. Esta se sentou em uma cadeira e se mexeu incomodada até que Hatti trouxe um almofadão. Depois de ter permanecido sentada durante todo o jantar, seus músculos se tencionaram impedindo-a de levantar-se sozinha. Edward a pegou pelo braço para ajudá-la a ficar de pé, e ao fazê-lo, a visão das pérolas entre os peitos sinuosos agravou seu estado de abatimento.

A noite ainda era jovem quando Edward e Emm desviaram a atenção para Bella, que com evidente esforço tentava se levantar do sofá. Voltou-se para seu cunhado e se desculpou:

- Emm, peço desculpas, pois receio que não fui uma companhia muito agradável esta noite e suplico que permita que me retire.

Emm fez uma reverência acompanhada de um bater de calcanhares.

- Sua beleza é sempre uma companhia refrescante, senhora - adulou-a -, e lamento que deva partir agora, mas aceito isso. Até manhã então, doce irmã.

Bella assentiu e ergueu a mão para Edward, rogando em silêncio que a ajudasse. Ele segurou seu braço firmemente para ajudá-la a levantar-se, depois a acompanhou até o pé da escada. Subiram alguns degraus, mas diante do sofrimento de sua esposa, pegou-a nos braços e a levou até o dormitório. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito com um suspiro.

Embaixo, Mary se dispôs a segui-los para ajudar a sua senhora, mas sua avó lhe agarrou o braço.

- Deixa-os sozinhos, menina - ordenou Hatti sabiamente. – A senhorita não necessita de sua ajuda esta noite.

Edward empurrou a porta do dormitório com a mulher nos braços. Deixou-a suavemente na beira da cama e se ajoelhou para retirar as meias e os sapatos. Suas mãos hesitaram antes de continuar com as ligas nas coxas. Engoliu em seco e, tremendo, tocou suas quentes coxas para tirar a liga pela perna. Bella se levantou e se voltou de costas para ele, deixando-o indeciso com a liga na mão.

- Pode desabotoar o vestido? - rogou-lhe. - Ao que parece, Mary não virá.

Edward obedeceu. Ao cair o vestido ao chão, agachou-se para recolhê-lo enquanto ela esfregava as nádegas doloridas.

- Receio que maltratei minhas partes mais delicadas - se lamentou. - Deveria ter sido mais precavida. Lamento de verdade.

Edward também o lamentou, mas em silêncio. Foi em busca de uma camisola onde as tinha encontrado na vez anterior e escolheu uma. Voltou-se para levá-la, mas se deteve no meio do caminho ao ver o corpo jovem e gracioso de sua esposa nua, iluminado pelo resplendor dourado das velas. Contemplou-a lenta e silenciosamente. O parto não tinha alterado sua figura nem deixado opaca sua pele sedosa. De fato, encontrava-se agora na maturidade plena. Edward sentiu secar a boca, as mãos começaram a tremer, e seus sentidos se embriagaram de prazer. Voltou a engolir em seco e se aproximou com a camisola sem poder evitar regalar os olhos com ela. Quando Bella se agachou para pôr a camisola, Edward descobriu os sinais e os vergões vermelhos que marcavam suas, por outro lado perfeitas, nádegas. Edward exalou um suspiro e se condenou mentalmente a manter a castidade várias noites mais.

Ao ouvir o suspiro, Bella acabou de amarrar o cinto da camisola e se voltou para ele rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

- Rogo que me perdoe, querido – murmurou Bella. - Parece que o bom senso não é uma de minhas virtudes. - Atraiu sua cabeça para si e depositou um fugaz beijo em seus lábios, logo se voltou e se dirigiu até a grande cama.

Edward fez chiar os dentes repetindo uma e outra vez que não era próprio de um cavalheiro possuir uma mulher nesse estado, especialmente se se tratava de sua própria esposa. Seus melhores instintos ganharam a discussão em detrimento de seu outro eu. Soprou as velas, depois partiu para a sala de estar, onde se desprendeu do casaco e o colete. Ficou olhando fixamente a pequena cama com muito maus pensamentos. Odiava ter que passar outra noite nela e a amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Exasperado, agarrou uma toalha, saiu do aposento e correu escada abaixo. Ao passar diante do escritório, Emm saiu e o deteve apontando a toalha.

- Aonde demônios vai com isso? - perguntou com curiosidade.

- Vou tomar um banho no arroio - respondeu Edward sucintamente.

- Mas se está gelado! - acautelou o irmão.

- Eu sei! - grunhiu Edward seguindo seu caminho e ouvindo Emm cair na risada a suas costas.

O dia seguinte foi marcado pelos preparativos do baile. Vários convidados, entre os quais se encontrava Abegail Clark, chegaram à tarde. Embora o bálsamo de Hatti fizesse maravilha, Bella ainda estava dura e foi uma anfitriã um tanto rígida nas maneiras e no aspecto. Antes de ir dormir, deram-lhe outra fricção e, à manhã seguinte, voltou a ser a jovem alegre e brilhante de sempre. Passou o dia em meio de uma atividade frenética assegurando-se de que todos os preparativos necessários estivessem no ponto.

Edward tinha saído para ir a Charleston muito cedo para atender assuntos de trabalho. Efetuaram-se os primeiros envios de madeira e tinha recebido os primeiros pagamentos, de modo que havia algumas questões financeiras que requeriam sua atenção. A manhã transcorreu indo de um extremo a outro da cidade atendendo diferentes assuntos. Na hora do almoço parou para um descanso. Ia voltando a suas atividades quando passou diante de uma casa de costura e foi atropelado por uma senhorita Scott carregada de pacotes.

Ao vê-lo, Sybil ruborizou, como era costume nela cada vez que estava diante de Edward, e tentou ocultá-lo enquanto o ajudava a recolher as coisas do chão. A jovem ia enfeitada e se acreditava irresistível. Desde que tinha saído de sua tímida carapaça e os homens suspiravam por ela, a garota tinha desenvolvido um excesso de confiança. Estava tão encantada com as adulações expressas por seus admiradores, que não tinha percebido de que só perseguiam para uma coisa.

- Imagine senhor Cullen, topar com você quando mais necessitava de um homem forte e atraente para que me ajudasse - observou, pestanejando com coqueteria e colocando os óculos em seu lugar. Apesar da maquiagem que levava sua fealdade era evidente.

Edward a saudou cortesmente levando uma mão ao chapéu e Sybil começou a empilhar os pacotes sobre os braços do desconcertado homem, continuando com seu bate-papo.

- Estes pacotes são muito pesados para uma pobre garota como eu. Agora me siga e mostrarei onde está meu carro - disse.

Edward assim o fez, enquanto escutava educadamente seu interminável falatório.

- Estou tão emocionada pelo baile desta noite - prosseguiu ela. - Encomendei que me fizessem um vestido bonito, mas receio que cada vez que o ponho me ruborizo. Nunca tive um tão atrevido. O modista assegurou que me fica maravilhosamente. Sabe tanto a respeito de trajes femininos. Vem da Inglaterra e afirma que as mulheres mais formosas do mundo levam suas criações. Mas nunca o diria com o aspecto que tem. É terrivelmente feio. Teria pena se não fosse pela forma como me olha. Sabe, esta manhã tive que pegar na sua mão e ficou tão surpreso que não pude segurar a risada. Imagine, um homem como esse pensando que eu ia corresponder a suas atenções! - deteve-se para deixar que passasse uma carruagem e o olhou com acanhamento. - Não é o tipo de homem que eu gosto - disse Sybil.

Edward tossiu, incomodado pela situação, olhando para um lado e para outro em busca de seu carro.

- Sabe, senhor Cullen? Perdão, Edward - retificou ela nervosa -, eu... tenho tantos pretendentes que perdi a conta. - Levantou a vista para ele. - Mas nenhum é o que chamaria o amor de minha vida. Só há um homem que o é, mas não está acostumado a me visitar.

- Seu carro está por aqui? – inquiriu Edward, cada vez mais nervoso.

- Acha-me atraente, Edward? - perguntou ela de repente.

- Bom... sim, sim, senhorita Sybil - mentiu ele amavelmente.

A jovem riu, conteve a respiração e o olhou outra vez.

- Tão atraente como sua esposa?

Edward voltou a procurar o carro pensando em Bella, delicada e encantadora, e se perguntou como Sybil podia chegar a formular uma pergunta como essa.

- Oh, isso foi injusto de minha parte, não é? - desculpou-se ela em voz alta. - É natural que estando casado diga que sua esposa é mais formosa, do contrário o pontuariam de descarado, não?

- Acredito que minha mulher é muito bela, senhorita Sybil – afirmou Edward, tentando ocultar seu aborrecimento.

- Oh sim, e é - repôs Sybil rapidamente. - Também me disseram que sou formosa. Bom, noutro dia me disse isso o senhor Bartlett.

Edward olhou Sybil, sobressaltado. Só de ouvir aquele nome lhe arrepiou o cabelo.

- O senhor Amun Bartlett é um de seus pretendentes? - inquiriu.

- Sim - Sybil sorriu. - Conhece-o?

- Sim – murmurou Edward. - Conheço-o. - Deixou escapar um suspiro e acrescentou: - Diga, senhorita Sybil, o que diz sua mãe a respeito de seus amigos?

Sybil franziu o sobrecenho, confusa.

- Não diz nada – respondeu. - Ignoro o motivo. Sempre desejou que eu tivesse pretendentes e agora que os tenho, não se aproxima nem da sala de visitas quando eles vêm.

- Possivelmente pense que não sejam uma boa companhia, senhorita Sybil - observou ele.

Sybil se pôs a rir.

-Vá, Edward. Acho que está enciumado.

Edward, exasperado, exalou um suspiro, mas quando Sybil se deteve em frente de um carro respirou aliviado. Colocou os pacotes no assento e se voltou para despedir-se, mas Sybil se aproximou dele para tirar uma penugem imaginária de seu casaco tal como o tinha visto fazer sua esposa na igreja.

- Espero que me conceda uma dança esta noite. Edward – murmurou ela. - Não me decepcione.

- Mas senhorita Sybil, provavelmente estará tão ocupada com tantos pretendentes que não poderei nem aproximar de você - responde ele, na defensiva. Ao voltar-se para partir encontrou com um grupo de damas olhando-os embevecidas. Tocou o chapéu saudando-as e seguiu seu caminho.

Edward procurou sua roupa nos armários e cômodas do dormitório principal lançando ocasionais olhadas a Bella, que sentada frente ao espelho vestida com uma anágua, deixava que Mary lhe arrumasse o cabelo em um elegante penteado com fitas turquesa enroladas a suas lustrosas mechas. Edward tirou uma caixa que estava escondida na última gaveta e a pôs diante de sua esposa.

- Minha mãe adorava jóias - afirmou com voz rouca, nervoso ante a visão de seus seios quase nus. - Me deixou uma parte e outra ao Emm para nossas esposas quando nos casássemos. Esta é minha parte. Talvez encontre algo que deseje pôr.

Edward levantou a tampa e Bella ficou boquiaberta diante da quantidade e variedade de jóias que havia nela.

- Oh, Edward! - exclamou, admirada -, jamais sonhei que chegaria a ter uma destas jóias, e agora me obsequia com uma quantidade enorme delas. O que posso dizer? Me mima muito.

Ele se pôs a rir, depositou um beijo em seu ombro lhe fazendo cócegas na suave pele, e a olhou no espelho.

- Já não sou um descarado, céu? - perguntou-lhe brandamente ao ouvido.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com uma sensação de prazer no corpo.

- Não, jamais meu amor - respondeu.

Edward a deixou se arrumando, mais tranqüilo. Banhou-se e começou a vestir-se pensando em como se ofuscou ao beijá-la. Endireitou a gravata e vestiu o casaco verde esmeralda sobre o colete branco. Exceto pelo casaco de seda e os sapatos negros com fivela dourada, ia completamente vestido de branco, ressaltando sua pele bronzeada sobre a luminosidade da camisa. Uma vez embelezado, contemplou-se com olho crítico no espelho perguntando-se se sua esposa o acharia atraente.

Quando Bella desceu pelas escadas, o movimento das longas dobras do seu vestido turquesa formou um desenho estranho ao abrir-se e fechar-se, e a envolveu o frufru da seda. O traje se amoldava a seu corpo esbelto e as longas pernas, e o sutiã pressionava seu busto até quase transbordar seus limites. Quando os homens a viram, contiveram a respiração. Edward foi um dos primeiros em mostrar a peculiar reação ante o vestido da esposa. Bella estava olhando pela janela quando ele desceu pelas escadas assobiando alegremente. Deu-lhe uma olhada e admirou deliciado sua esplêndida figura. Ao vê-la, Edward se aproximou dela e brincou com um dos diamantes que pendiam de sua orelha. Era a única jóia que levava.

- Está nervosa, querida? – perguntou Edward.

- Só um pouco - respondeu ela. Voltou-se para ele, e o surpreendeu admirando seu decote, quase sem fôlego. Consciente de que Tanya assistiria à festa, pôs esse vestido para monopolizar a atenção de seu marido e não permitir que seus olhos perambulassem pelo corpo da outra mulher.

Edward tossiu e recuperou finalmente a fala.

- Talvez devesse usar algo menos atrevido - sugeriu.

De algum lugar atrás deles, Emm apareceu rindo e se colocou junto do irmão. Bella estava consciente de que ambos os homens a contemplavam.

- Deixe que o use, Edward - rogou Emm com um sorriso. – Nunca deixa que outros se divirtam. Claro, entendo como se sente. Se fosse minha, a teria debaixo de chave - voltou-se para seu irmão e sussurrou a meia voz: - Sabe que é imensamente mais bela que Tanya.

Bella pôs as mãos na cintura e, zangada, deu um pontapé no chão. Edward empalideceu, convencido de que sairia disparada do vestido.

- Emm, se quer arruinar minha noite volta a mencionar o nome dessa mulher outra vez! - exclamou.

Emm se pôs a rir apertando os ombros de seu irmão.

- Vamos, Eddie. Não seja tão estrito esta noite – suplicou. – Deixa que o use. Está endemoniadamente formosa. Não a obrigue a trocar-se e prometo que tentarei não olhá-la muito.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar cheio de fúria e começou a dizer algo, mas mudou de opinião e se voltou para sua esposa.

- Ponha o que desejar - disse.

Emm esfregou as mãos, rindo.

- Oh, acredito que vai ser uma grande festa. - Agarrou a mão de Bella e a colocou sobre o braço. - Vamos, doce irmã, devo vangloriar-me de você diante dos convidados.

Bella olhou Edward por cima do ombro e sorriu, deixando que seu cunhado a levasse, mas ele franziu o sobrecenho olhando ao redor sem saber o que fazer. Ao entrar no salão, Bella deu uma olhada atrás e viu que Edward entrava no escritório. Pouco depois se reuniu com eles com uma generosa taça de conhaque.

Edward permaneceu na porta principal dando as boas-vindas aos convidados, assegurando-se de que todos os solteiros passavam rapidamente pelas mãos de Emm, sem lhes dar a mínima oportunidade de regozijar-se com sua esposa. Tanya entrou pelo braço de um novo pretendente, com um amplo sorriso no rosto. Antes de saudar Bella reparou brevemente em seu decote, e seu entusiasmo se apagou. Seu vestido de seda amarelo também possuía uma abertura pronunciada e era ligeiramente transparente, mas seu aprumo cambaleou ao enfrentar à evidência de que Bella não necessitava de recheio algum para encher seu vestido.

- Querida Bella, está encantadora esta noite - observou Tanya recuperando-se do impacto. - A maternidade lhe assentou muito bem.

- É muito amável, Tanya - respondeu Bella -, mas estou segura de que a seu lado devo parecer muito pouco atraente. Leva um vestido muito bonito.

Tanya esboçou um sorriso entreabrindo ligeiramente as pálpebras e passou uma mão por seu busto tentando chamar a atenção sobre a transparência do traje.

- Sim, verdade? Laurent o desenhou especialmente para mim – informou. - É bastante hábil com a agulha, não acha?

Bella só teve a oportunidade de responder com um sorriso antes que a mulher continuasse.

- Fizeram-lhe este vestido aqui, querida? - inquiriu Tanya. – Nunca a vi nas lojas de Charleston. Não me diga que Edward se tornou um miserável desde que se casou contigo. Sempre foi muito generoso.

- Encarregou-se de que me fizessem isso em Londres - replicou Bella crispada.

- Sim, claro - sorriu Tanya. - Deve ter sido na mesma loja onde me comprou vários trajes.

Bella decidiu ignorar os comentários grosseiros da mulher. Foi Edward quem se irritou e zangou-se com sua antiga noiva por não reconhecer seu matrimônio e não tratar a sua esposa ao menos com um respeito simbólico.

- Também lhe comprou esses brincos em Londres? - interrogou-a Tânya. - Por alguma razão me parecem conhecidos.

- Eram da mãe de Edward – respondeu Bella.

Tanya se ergueu.

- Sim, agora os reconheço - respondeu, e sem acrescentar palavra se afastou orgulhosa.

Emm se pôs a rir e se inclinou para o ouvido de Bella.

- Feriu-a profundamente, Tory – afirmou. - Já tinha reivindicado como seu tudo o que era de Edward.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Alec Nerwton chegou, sozinho, livre para dirigir sua atenção para qualquer jovem que gostasse. Ia enfeitado com a melhor seda de cor cinza rosácea. A jaqueta era violeta para acentuar o tom do resto e o colarinho era tão alto que parecia tragar seu queixo. Grandes babados bordados caíam sobre seu peito e pendiam de seus punhos cobrindo-lhe as mãos. Tirou o chapéu cor violeta e, ignorando seu anfitrião, aproximou-se de Bella. Edward murmurou uma apresentação de forma atordoada e insistiu que continuasse, mas, sem mover-se de onde estava, respondeu:

- Edward, sempre admirei seu bom gosto com os cavalos, mas nunca sonhei que poderia estendê-lo ao reino da beleza feminina com tanto êxito. - Comentou voltando-se para Bella com um sorriso. – Sua beleza faz que meu coração se acelere e seus encantos me deixam sem fala.

O homem se inclinou sobre sua mão durante o que ao Edward pareceu um tempo excessivo. Seu rosto avermelhou e apertou os punhos. Quando Alec se endireitou, foi Emm quem o agarrou pelo braço e o empurrou para o salão de baile onde não podia incomodar.

Acabava de começar uma dança quando Edward acompanhou a esposa ao salão. Formaram-se duas linhas de alegres casais, uma de damas e outra de acompanhantes. Bella se encontrou de repente no meio do grupo. Ao ouvir os primeiros compassos de um minueto, Edward se inclinou frente à esposa, que por sua vez sorriu e lhe fez uma reverência, e iniciaram o baile. Durante toda a coreografia, Edward lançou constantes olhares vorazes ao busto de Bella e, ao finalizar, afastou-a e se dirigiu a ela em voz baixa.

- Está arruinando minha noite com este vestido - disse. – Rogo que seja mais discreta.

Bella lhe dirigiu um olhar inocente.

- Edward, o traje da Tanya é muito mais indecoroso, e não é o único.

- Importa-me pouco o que vestem as demais - disse-lhe entre dentes. - É seu traje o que me preocupa. Estou esperando que a qualquer momento saia disparada dele... e isso me põe nervoso.

- Sinto-me segura usando-o - respondeu Bella com doçura. – Não tem do que preocupar-se...

- Edward, amigo... - interrompeu-os Alec, e se reuniu com eles. – Me permitiria dançar com sua encantadora esposa? Não a afastarei de você muito tempo.

Edward se encontrou encurralado e não teve mais remédio que ceder e contemplar com tristeza como outro a levava a pista de dança.

Enquanto dançavam, Bella sentiu como o homem desfrutava dela e aproveitava os passos do minueto para lhe olhar o busto quando se inclinava. Cada vez que se cruzavam, ele a agarrava com firmeza, devorando-a com os olhos.

Uma vez acabada a dança, e tal como tinha requerido Alec momentos antes, a orquestra tocou os primeiros compassos de uma valsa. O jovem atraiu para si a uma Bella reticente para lhe ensinar os passos.

- É bastante simples, Bella querida. Simplesmente relaxe e me siga - disse.

Era impossível para Bella relaxar com os braços de Alec rodeando-a com semelhante familiaridade, e lutou com ele para que mantivesse as mãos quietas. Sabia que ia enfurecer Edward. Quando estava a ponto de desculpar-se para partir, deu uma olhada a seu marido e o viu nas garras da Tanya, que ria e se apoiava contra ele lhe mostrando o profundo decote.

Alec não se separou dela e, consumida pelo ciúme, Bella se ergueu perdendo o ritmo e pisando-o. Imediatamente se ruborizou.

- Oh, sinto muitíssimo senhor Nerwton - desculpou-se. - Receio que sou muito desajeitada para esta dança.

Alec soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ao contrário, Bella, é muito graciosa. Embora deva se relaxar mais. - Estreitou-lhe a cintura. - Vê, não fique nervosa. Não vou morder você.

Bella tentou segui-lo uma vez mais sem afastar os olhos de seu marido e voltou a pisá-lo.

Ele se pôs a rir.

- Talvez, se tomássemos um pouco de vinho... - comentou, observando o rosto compungido da moça.

- Sim, talvez - sussurrou ela mortificada, e deixou que Alec a acompanhasse até a mesa das bebidas.

Foi um arrebatamento de ciúmes o que fez com que Bella risse alegremente enquanto girava nos braços de Alec ao compasso da valsa seguinte. Definitivamente, o champanhe não tinha nada que ver. Aprendeu dança rapidamente e, depois de várias voltas pela pista de baile, encontrou-a muito entretida.

Embora não fosse o melhor bailarino do mundo, Alec era persistente, e quando Emm pediu que Bella concedesse a próxima dança depois de várias valsas, este a deixou partir quase com tanta reticência como o tinha feito Edward antes.

- Parece que cativaste outro coração, Tory - comentou Emm com um sorriso, enquanto dançavam.

Escutando-o pela metade, ela se encolheu os ombros enquanto procurava com o olhar Edward por toda a sala. Descobriu-o com um grupo de homens, sem a Tanya; mas onde tinha estado quando o tinha procurado antes? Não tinha podido encontrá-lo, e a Tanya tampouco, o que a tinha perturbado muito. E se tinha achado irresistível o busto da Tanya e a tinha levado para fora para acariciá-la fervorosamente? Mordeu os lábios ao pensar em Edward mostrando-se carinhoso com ela e começou a sentir uma dor surda no coração.

- O que é que a preocupa, Tory? - inquiriu Emm. - Não parece que esteja se divertindo.

Bella conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

- Receio que me mordeu esse seu amigo, o monstro verde - respondeu a jovem. - Não consigo ignorar a Tanya como tinha acreditado.

- Ama-o tanto assim? - perguntou sorrindo com um brilho nos olhos.

- É obvio – respondeu Bella. - O que o fez pensar o contrário?

Emm franziu a boca, divertido.

- Oh, não sei – respondeu. - Uma idéia passageira, suponho.

Quando os últimos compassos da melodia se apagaram, Emm a levou junto a Edward. Este lançou um olhar furioso a sua esposa enquanto Emm se ia em busca de outro par. O tique nervoso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Desfrutaste aprendendo a dançar? - inquiriu com sarcasmo. – Estou convencido de que teve o instrutor mais hábil. Eu não teria podido ensinar a você nem a metade.

Bella levantou o rosto.

- Não sabia que soubesse dançar a valsa, Edward - respondeu com malicia embora não se sentisse dessa maneira.

- Oh, e teria permitido que a ensinasse se o tivesse sabido? - Riu com ironia. - Claro que estar nos braços de seu marido não é tão excitante quanto deixar que te acaricie um estranho.

Bella respondeu com um comentário mordaz a respeito da Tanya e ficou em silêncio.

- Talvez você goste de me mostrar o que aprendeu. - Fez um gesto aos músicos para que tocassem outra valsa. - Vamos, permita que vejamos o que lhe ensinou.

Agarrou-a pelo braço não muito amavelmente, e a conduziu à pista de danças onde os compassos de uma valsa começavam a soar. Começaram a dançar devagar, até que lentamente o ritmo da música acalmou a tensão, e ficaram enfeitiçados pelos inesquecíveis acordes. Então dançaram um para o outro, esquecendo-se de todo o resto. Deslizaram e giraram por todo o salão formando parte do fascinante estribilho. Bella só era consciente do braço de seu marido ao redor de sua cintura e de seu atraente rosto bronzeado acima dela; ele, da suavidade de seu corpo e dos profundos olhos azuis que tinha diante de si; e ambos, do fantástico ritmo que os levava pelo salão como se fossem duas marionetes.

Ao cabo de um momento se deram conta de que na sala se havia feito silêncio. Estavam dançando sozinhos. Detiveram-se e olharam ao redor como se acabassem de despertar de um sonho. Os convidados, separando-se da pista, os aplaudiram depois de presenciar, sobressaltados, a maravilhosa exibição.

Edward se inclinou rindo enquanto Bella lhes dedicava uma reverência agradecendo a cortesia. Depois Edward indicou aos músicos que tocassem outra peça, tomou ao Bella entre seus braços de novo e iniciaram o baile, desta vez acompanhados por outros casais. Da lateral e com uma taça de champanha na mão, Tanya lançou um olhar cheio de ódio a Bella.

Uma vez restabelecido o ritmo da festa, Edward e Bella foram em busca de uma bebida. Ela aceitou a taça de champanhe que seu marido lhe oferecia e viu como ele pedia algo mais forte. Logo, deram uma volta juntos, para conversar alegremente com seus convidados.

Ao começar um rigodon, um ancião Embry Mclan arrebatou dos braços de seu marido, Bella. Esta foi passando de mão em mão até que Alec, agora muito alegre, fez-se com ela de novo para praticar suas habilidades na pista. Edward, entretanto, dançou com muito poucas mulheres e passou a maior parte do tempo bebendo.

Bella conseguiu que seus ansiosos companheiros de baile lhe concedessem um descanso. Ao sair da pista, encontrou-se com Edward contemplando o líquido âmbar de seu copo enquanto Tanya, pendurada no seu pescoço, tentava consolá-lo pois, segundo ela, sua esposa o ignorava por completo dançando com outros homens. Bella sentiu lhe alterar o sangue ao ver como Tanya arqueava uma sobrancelha olhando-a zombeteiramente. Edward ergueu a vista para sua mulher e conseguiu ocultar sua agonia com uma expressão sombria. Agarrou-a pelo braço muito furioso e se afastou em direção ao escritório. Fechou a porta e a olhou com uma careta de desprezo.

- Parece que se divertiu muito – espetou. - A primeira vista eu diria que você gosta que lhe toquem e beijem.

Bella se ergueu e lançou a seu marido um olhar cheio de ira.

- Como se atreve! – exclamou. - Como se atreve a me dizer isso!

Edward deixou o copo sobre a mesa e avançou para ela, mas Bella, que permanecia imóvel, enfrentando a ele, espetou-lhe:

- Sua mente bêbada engana-o. Não fiz mais que ser uma anfitriã amável e entreter seus convidados enquanto você se fazia de garanhão no cio cada vez que essa vaca loira balançava a cauda e mostrava seus úberes sussurrando coisas doces ao ouvido.

- Demônios! – exclamou Edward. - Arremete contra mim quando tive que estar toda a noite vendo como a tocava e beijocava esse estúpido manequim que se acha um homem por deitar-se com todas as ingênuas que encontra em seu caminho!

- Ingênua... Vá! - Sem encontrar palavras, Bella se voltou, furiosa.

O muito uísque que Edward tinha bebido o estava traindo.

- De modo que não pode me olhar. Sabe que o que digo é certo - aproximou-se dela, cujo perfume embriagador o deixou cambaleando. Voltou-se sentindo pena de si mesmo. - Por que me faz isto? – perguntou. - Por que se afasta de mim e busca as carícias de outros? Espero em um exílio silencioso, desejando, mas nunca tocando, e você permite que esse estúpido presumido que mal conhece, console seu corpo com sua proximidade.

O bom senso foi vencido pelo crescente desejo e a agarrou bruscamente por trás, lhe esmagando com uma mão um seio e deslizando a outra para seu ventre, entre os quadris, beijando com ânsia seu ombro. Bella ofegou, em parte pela raiva, em parte pela surpresa ante o repentino arrebatamento de paixão de seu marido. Voltou-se e o separou de si com todas suas forças tropeçando para trás e caindo sobre a mesa sem fôlego. Seu rosto estava aceso de ressentimento por seu grosseiro ardil.

Edward, atônito diante da reação de Bella, dirigiu-se a ela quase suplicando.

- O que tem contra mim? Deus, me diga por que devo suportar esta vida monacal se me separa de ti para estimular o apetite de outros.

- Estúpido! - exclamou Bella -, Louco estúpido! - Apontou a porta com o dedo. - Acha que eu desejo... Oh! - Não pôde continuar, abatida pela frustração. Precipitou-se para a porta, mas antes de sair se voltou. - Veja-se - acrescentou em tom de desprezo. - Vá procurar a sua companheira de cama para compartilhar com ela sua bebedeira. Parecem feitos um para o outro.

Dito isto partiu depressa, deixando Edward confuso e magoado. No caminho ao salão de baile, deteve-se para acalmar seu nervosismo e recuperar compostura. Emm estava conversando com duas damas e, ao ver a expressão de Bella, compreendeu que algo andava mal. Pediu que o desculpassem e foi em sua procura.

- O que aconteceu, Tory? - perguntou Emm. - Parece que viu o demônio.

- Sim, e tem o aspecto de uma fulana loira - respondeu Bella com ironia. - Como pode um homem ser tão cego?

Emm se pôs a rir olhando para o escritório.

-Imagino que meu irmão mostrou sua parte mais encantadora. Mas vamos, princesa, não fique triste esta noite. - Tomou sua mão. - Deseja beber algo?

Bella assentiu. Pouco depois levava aos lábios uma taça de champanha com mãos trêmulas.

- Emm, sempre está do meu lado quando necessito de alguém que me console - murmurou quando a bebida a tinha acalmado um pouco.

Emm se pôs a rir.

- Sim, por aqui me chamam São Emmett - brincou. Bella esboçou um sorriso, animada pela brincadeira de seu cunhado, que a puxou pela mão e a conduziu a um canto afastado.

- Há alguns coisas que devo explicar a respeito de Edward - comentou Emm. - Talvez então possa compreendê-lo um pouco melhor. Sabe, meu pai nunca suportou que outro homem pusesse as mãos em cima de minha mãe, mesmo que fosse de forma inocente. Edward se deu conta de que tem o mesmo problema e aí é onde entra você. Antes de conhecê-la, acreditava que podia controlar suas emoções e se sentia muito seguro de si. Como não conheceu o amor sincero, agora se sente perdido e não sabe o que fazer com os sentimentos que você inspira. Embora não o acredite Bella, é um homem de convicções fortes e com você ele pensa que está traindo essas velhas crenças. Você pôs sua alma a descoberto e ele sente-se um homem completamente diferente do que ele se imaginou que era. Para um homem de sua idade é alarmante que uma menina possa transtornar por completo sua forma de pensar.

- É isso o que faço, Emm? - perguntou ela.

Emm sorriu.

- Pode apostar o que quiser que quando Tanya dançava com outro homem, Edward nunca a olhou duas vezes.

Antes que pudesse continuar, Alec se uniu a eles com um entusiasmo transbordante, aumentado pelo abuso do álcool.

- Ora, vocês dois estão muito sérios em uma noite tão alegre - repreendeu-os. - Bella, querida, para cima esse ânimo.

Alec a olhou de cima abaixo, detendo-se por um instante em seu busto.

- E o doutor Nerwton aconselha, para seu estado, mais exercício – brincou. - Chegando a este ponto, o indicado é uma volta pela pista de baile. - Ofereceu-lhe o braço decorosamente com um sorriso encantador. - Acompanha-me minha mais querida senhora Cullen.

Com o canto do olho, Bella viu aproximar-se Tanya, e como não desejava ser de novo o alvo de seu ciúme, aceitou o oferecimento.

Ao ver Tanya, Emm compreendeu a decisão de dançar de sua cunhada. Ela se deteve para observar o casal afastar-se. Emm observou como entreabria os olhos e apertava os lábios ao vê-los dançar. Era óbvio que lhe desgostava não ser o centro de atenção e que a ignorassem enquanto os homens brigavam para dançar com Bella, enfeitiçados por sua beleza.

Na pista, Alec tentava beijocar Bella, que tentava pôr reserva a suas efusões. Emm observou a cena, perguntando-se se devia interrompê-los, depois deu uma olhada à porta e viu Edward, atônito, contemplando sua esposa nos braços de seu pretendente. Então compreendeu que seu irmão mais velho estava fazendo um verdadeiro esforço por manter a serenidade.

Sem esperar mais, dirigiu-se para sua cunhada, que ergueu os olhos e, ao ver que ia ao seu auxílio, suspirou aliviada. Mas Alec se mostrou molestado pela interrupção.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? Esse Alec vai dar trabalho... e essa Tanya é demais ou mulher chata e inconveniente... Eu não gosto dela... Se o Edward a amasse, não teria casado com Bella, nem obrigado... ele mesmo disse que ninguém obriga ele a nada... e eu acredito, e se levarmos em conta Tanya não é santa e nem digna de pena... ela traia ele, e só estava com ele por causa do dinheiro... _**

**_Até Terça Amores... Se der posto antes... Robsteijoosss e comentem, vocês me fazem felizes com cada comentario de vocês... e se alguem quiser que eu adapto algum livro, podem me indicar tá, estou a disposição..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... com direito a continuação da festa, ciumes, muito amor, morte, confiança e a Tanya para atrapalhar kkkkk... hoje o nosso Edward vai intimar a nossa Bella... Vamos ver o que vai dar... Mas embora ler... Boa Leitura... Nos Vemos lá Embaixo¬_**

- De verdade, Emmett, velho amigo, outra vez não - queixou-se. – É realmente um aborrecimento não poder acabar uma só dança com ela. Sempre nos interrompem.

Com as mãos na cintura, Alec observou, exasperado, como Emm levava seu par dando voltas pela pista. Quando estavam perto das portas que davam ao jardim, Bella olhou suplicante para seu cunhado.

- O ar fresco é muito tentador, Emm – comentou. - Pensaria mal se lhe pedisse um passeio pelo jardim? Receio que estou extenuada de tanto dançar.

Emm se pôs a rir.

- Seus desejos são ordens para mim, princesa.

Encaminharam-se para roseiral e caminharam a passo ligeiro pelo atalho que os afastava da mansão, passando junto a uma sebe alta até um lugar onde o aroma doce das flores perfumava o ar e os ramos de um carvalho frondoso cobriam o céu estrelado. Bella se sentou em um banco de ferro forjado, sob os ramos da árvore, e afastou suas saias para convidar a seu cunhado.

- Poderia ficar aqui fora toda a noite - o ameaçou. – Definitivamente isto é muito mais tranqüilo.

- O que precisa, Tory, é de outra taça - sugeriu Emm entre risadas -, e acredito que também eu gostaria de uma. Ficará bem enquanto vou procurar mais champanhe?

- É obvio - respondeu Bella divertida. - Já sou uma menina grande. Não me dá medo a escuridão.

- A estas alturas deveria saber, Tory - disse Emm com um sorriso -, que as meninas grandes têm mais motivos para temer a escuridão que as meninas pequenas.

- Oh Emm, agora que estava começando a acreditar em você, você também... – brincou Bella.

- Querida, se não fosse do Edward - sussurrou com um brilho nos olhos -, agora estaria muito mais ocupada do que o estava com o Alec.

As gargalhadas de Emm se foram apagando à medida que sua figura esbelta emoldurada em um fraque negro entrava na noite. Bella esboçou um sorriso e se recostou no banco exalando um suspiro, abrindo e fechando despreocupadamente o leque que pendia de seu punho. Ao ouvir uns ruídos nos arbustos, deixou o leque perguntando-se qual poderia ser o motivo pelo qual Emm voltava tão rápido. Levantou a vista e viu uma sombra sair da sebe. Não era Emm, mas sim um homem mais baixo com um traje de uma cor mais clara. Aproximou-se e Bella reconheceu Alec. A jovem se levantou imediatamente colocando-se do outro lado do banco.

- Emm acaba de partir, senhor Alec Nerwton - disse nervosa.

Alec Nerwton se pôs a rir e a perseguiu ao redor do banco.

- E para que quereria eu vê-lo, minha amada Bella, quando está você aqui e sua visão me transtorna. Não há ninguém que possa interromper nossa dança, assim é melhor desejar que finalizemos nossa valsa agora. Juro que será a única maneira de poder fazê-lo.

- Obrigado, mas não, senhor Nerwton – respondeu Bella. - Receio que estou um pouco cansada. - Retrocedeu até o tronco da árvore ao ver que Nerwton seguia avançando para ela, e se apoiou contra ele quando a alcançou e a rodeou com seus braços.

- Então - comentou Alec ofegando em seu ouvido -, possivelmente deseja que não dancemos. - Beijou-a no pescoço apoiando-se contra seu corpo enquanto Bella tentava tirá-lo de cima com todas suas forças.

- Por favor, senhor Nerwton! – protestou Bella, indignada. – Edward se...

- Não tem por que inteirar-se - sussurrou ele lhe beijando o ombro. - Não o dirá, não é? Tem tão mau gênio.

Bella tentou soltar-se, empurrando-o, mas sem conseguir dissuadi-lo.

- Não lute, Bella - sussurrou ele. - Tenho que te possuir. Não posso evitá-lo. Deixa-me louco.

- Me solte! – exclamou Bella. - Me Deixe partir ou gritarei e meu marido o matará.

- Chist - sussurrou Alec. - Não resista. - Cobriu a boca da moça com seus beijos desenfreados e acariciou seu corpo tentando chegar até os seios suaves e belos. Ela se retorceu e protestou sob os lábios de seu agressor, lhe golpeando no peito sem conseguir outra coisa mais que acabar aprisionada sob o peso do homem.

De repente, duas mãos fortes o agarraram por atrás e o afastaram violentamente dela. Com uma expressão de ira terrível, Edward o lançou contra os arbustos. Alec tentou levantar-se, aterrorizado, mas Edward lhe deu uma pontapé no traseiro, deixando-o escancarado em meio dos matagais. Alec conseguiu ficar de pé e saiu fugindo com as abas do fraque ondeando atrás dele. Bella se apoiou contra a árvore, observando com satisfação a rápida fuga de seu agressor e esboçou um tímido sorriso dirigido a seu marido ao voltar-se este para ela. Mas quando Edward a apertou contra o tronco, a amável expressão desapareceu de seu rosto.

- Esse manequim fraco e afetado teve dificuldades em tirar as calças - espetou Edward -, mas se o recorda, querida, eu não tenho tais problemas.

Baixou a cabeça excitado por ela e a beijou violentamente separando seus lábios para introduzir a língua. A boca da jovem ficou totalmente coberta pelos beijos apaixonados e famintos de seu marido. Acreditou-se a salvo da violação, mas agora temia dirigir-se para esse mesmo destino de novo. Não tinha a força necessária para privar a Edward do que desejava e merecia por direito. Se com o Alec tinha permanecido impassível ante seus carinhos, agora via que com seu marido se sentia agradavelmente bem e se debilitava em seus braços, deixando que lhe acariciasse os seios. As mãos de Edward entraram no vale que os separava e permaneceram nesse agradável lugar desfrutando do momento antes de deslizar-se por debaixo do vestido. Bella gemeu e começou a tremer enquanto se preparava para o arrebatamento de paixão que levantaria suas saias e desfaria seu penteado. Não sabia até onde podiam chegar o frenesi de Edward nem suas ardentes carícias. A excitação cresceu em seu interior como nunca o tinha feito antes, levando-a para um extremo que ignorava. Edward sussurrou algo ininteligível enquanto lhe beijava com ardor o pescoço e os lábios. O aroma quente de seu perfume avivou o fogo de seu desejo. Libertou do sutiã os sensuais seios e suas pálidas auréolas reluziram terrivelmente tentadoras na noite.

Cobriu-as de beijos com avidez, seu fôlego aceso sobre a carne jovem, e Bella, enlevada, fechou os olhos apoiando-se contra a árvore regozijando-se com esta nova experiência. A mão de Edward deslizou pela coxa até sua nádega nua, e lhe separou as pernas introduzindo um joelho entre elas. Atraiu-a com força para si e sussurrou:

- É minha, Bella. Unicamente eu a possuirei. Só eu saborearei os prazeres de seu corpo. E quando estalar os dedos virá para mim - sussurrou Edward contra seus lábios sentindo o fôlego quente.

Mas ante o assombro da moça, Edward a soltou, voltou-se e se afastou caminhando rapidamente, deixando-a tremendo, fraca, faminta de seus beijos e suas carícias. Bella estremeceu frustrada, desejando que voltasse, a ponto de gritar seu nome. Mas de repente, ouviu que Emm a chamava preocupado. Voltou-se apressadamente para cobrir o peito e arrumar o vestido.

Emm chegou com as taças meio vazias de champanha, suas mãos molhadas pela bebida derramada, olhando atrás por cima do ombro.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – inquiriu. - Vi Alec fugindo daqui e agora Edward quase me atira ao chão. - Olhou-a e viu que estava despenteada. - Tory, está bem? Meu Deus, como Alec... se algum dos dois lhe fez mal...

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, agarrou a taça de champanha com as duas mãos para não derramar seu conteúdo e a esvaziou de um gole.

- Tinha razão, Emm - disse com voz trêmula. - As meninas grandes têm mais motivos para temer a escuridão.

- Incomodou-a Alec? Retorcerei o pescoço desse bastardo! - exclamou.

- Veio aqui - explicou ela quase sem fôlego -, mas Edward o despachou rapidamente.

Emm soltou uma gargalhada.

- Isso seria digno de ver. Eddie estava enlouquecido ao vê-los dançar juntos. Teria que ter torcido o cangote a Tanya por me abordar no salão de baile e me fazer perder a diversão. Com certeza sabia o que estava ocorrendo e não queria que interferisse porque pensava que Edward culparia a você de tudo. - Olhou-a e lhe perguntou: - Não foi assim não?

Bella pôs-se a rir histérica encolhendo os ombros.

- Não tenho nem idéia do que pôde pensar.

Emm a contemplou durante uns segundos.

- Bella, está segura de que se sente bem? – inquiriu preocupado. - Não parece você.

- Oh, Emm - disse com a voz empanada. - Agora mesmo não estou segura de nada, e do que menos, de mim mesma. Tenho que recuperar a serenidade. Como posso enfrentar a alguém nestas condições? Acredito que será melhor que me retire a meu quarto durante um momento.

Emm a puxou pela mão.

- Então vamos. Levarei você de volta.

- Pelo salão de baile não – Bella suplicou. - Receio que chamaria muito a atenção.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Muito bem. Entraremos pela porta principal.

Bella deixou que a acompanhasse e ao entrar se despediu dele. Com a esperança de que ninguém se fixasse em seu aspecto desalinhado, apressou-se a passar diante da porta aberta do escritório. Nele vários homens se reuniram e estavam conversando de bom humor, desfrutando do licor de seu anfitrião. Reconheceu de repente a voz de seu marido. Ouviu sua risada grave, a primeira da noite, e a réplica cordial a uma brincadeira. Seu coração se acelerou ao passar diante do aposento.

Edward pôde ver de onde se encontrava, a sua esposa passando apressadamente diante da porta. Desculpou-se ante seus convidados com um sorriso e saiu do escritório. Contemplou a ascensão veloz de Bella, fumando tranqüilamente um charuto, com os olhos entreabertos por causa da fumaça, observando o balanço gracioso de seus quadris e como lhe aderia o vestido ao corpo.

Em cima, Bella se deteve indecisa, sentindo que a olhavam e se voltou para descobrir Edward observando-a com uma expressão indecifrável em seu atraente rosto. A jovem corou ao lembrar o que acabava de ocorrer entre os dois e, quando estava a ponto de fugir para seu quarto, Mary saiu do quarto das crianças tentando acalmar Tony. Bella o agarrou nos braços e antes de entrar em seu quarto lançou uma última olhada a seu marido, que tirou o relógio e olhou a hora.

Tinham transcorrido trinta minutos quando Mary desceu pelas escadas detrás deixando o bebê dormindo. Edward, que tinha permanecido conversando distraidamente com vários homens perto da porta vigiando as escadas, saiu rapidamente para interceptar à criada e informar de que não precisariam de seus serviços essa noite. A menina franziu o sobrecenho, estranhando, mas obedeceu a seu amo e partiu para a parte traseira da mansão.

Edward subiu as escadas lentamente. Deu uma olhada por cima do ombro ao vestíbulo para assegurar-se de que estava vazio, e viu que os convidados estavam divertindo-se no salão de baile e no estúdio. Entrou no dormitório sem chamar e fechou a porta atrás de si. Apoiou-se na parede e ficou contemplando Bella. Esta, sentada na penteadeira, estava arrumando o penteado e, ao vê-lo entrar, vigiou-o pelo canto do olho enquanto continuava com a tarefa. Tinha posto unicamente a anágua e seus seios eram assim muito mais sedutores. Seu corpo suave e o cabelo avermelhado resplandeciam sob a cálida luz da vela. Contemplou-a com desejo, detendo-se brevemente em seus brancos ombros e seus mamilos rosados, que apareciam sob a anágua. Parecia relaxado, seguro de si mesmo. Aproximou-se dela sorrindo e deixou o charuto no cinzeiro da penteadeira.

- Cheguei a algumas conclusões esta noite, Bella, e há várias coisas que desejo lhe dizer - anunciou.

Retrocedeu até a cama e se apoiou no enorme pilar. Contemplou-a através do espelho.

- Primeiro eu gostaria de esclarecer uma questão – prosseguiu. – Me conhece o suficiente para saber o que teria ocorrido se me tivesse negado de verdade a me casar com você. Se acha que existe um homem sobre a face da terra que possa me obrigar a fazer algo contra minha vontade, está muito equivocada. Se não tivesse sido você, agora estaria apodrecendo no cárcere.

Bella arregalou os olhos escutando em silêncio, muito atenta.

- Uma vez, faz tempo - continuou ele -, falei-lhe com ódio e me neguei o que mais desejava. Era meu orgulho que queria feri-la e vingar-se de você por uma multidão de coisas que constituíam um mistério inclusive para mim. Mas era eu que sofria, era eu que me dava golpes no peito frustrado enquanto você jogava alegremente com meu coração e jurava que me odiava. A vingança não foi minha no final, meu amor, e sim sua. Assim agora, vejo-me envolto em jogos em que sempre sou o perdedor. Estou cansado de ser um estranho em minha própria casa, em minha própria cama. Cheguei a um ponto no qual tenho que tomar uma decisão. Posso me deitar com você ou procurar outra mulher que alivie minhas tensões. Mas não procuro a outra, Bella. Não desejo a outra. Quero a você. - Começou a afrouxar a gravata esboçando um sorriso. - Assim os jogos se acabaram e como homem que sou terei o que me corresponde. Não estive com uma mulher há quase um ano. Desde que acariciei seu corpo virgem aquela noite. Se lhe disser a verdade, não me foi nada fácil me manter afastado de ti. Mas não vou continuar vivendo como um monge. Não era minha intenção voltar a tomá-la pela força. Não escolhi esse tipo de relação. Mas se devo fazê-lo, farei-o, pois não posso continuar vivendo sob seu mesmo teto e não desfrutar do prazer de seu corpo. É melhor que de agora em diante se resigne a compartilhar essa cama comigo e ao fato de que nossa relação vai ser... muito íntima - tirou o casaco e o pendurou no braço. - Vou deixá-la sozinha alguns minutos e quando retornar quero que esteja na cama. E recorda querida, não estamos em casa de lorde Withlock, mas sim na minha, e ninguém vai atrever se a entrar por essa porta para te salvar.

Bella permaneceu imóvel vendo como seu marido fechava a porta atrás de si. Um arrebatamento de cólera estalou em seu interior, e de um golpe atirou o cinzeiro contra o chão.

_Quem pensa que é, vindo aqui com a casa cheia de convidados, e entre eles essa bruxa loira, para me ordenar que abra as pernas? - _pensou a jovem_. Acredita que não são necessárias palavras de amor e carícias para preparar meu corpo? Sou uma posse e não uma esposa para ele? Já se aproveitou uma vez de uma menina assustada, mas agora sou uma mulher e vou me vingar dele brigando até a extenuação. Manterei as pernas juntas até que me esgotem as forças. Só então me submeterei a ele. Não tem direito_... - ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos. - _Mas sim o tem_ – argumentou seu eu mais amável. - É meu marido e o pai de meu filho. _Pertenço-lhe, e sou eu quem não tem direito a manter-se separada dele._

Ergueu a vista e se viu refletida no espelho. Ao lembrar o modo como Edward tinha beijado os seios e acariciado seu corpo nu, estremeceu.

_Por que devo adiar o momento?_ - perguntou-se de repente. _É o que estive desejando que ocorresse. É o que tinha planejado, por isso lutei tanto. Deve meu orgulho nos rasgar desta forma?_

Levantou-se da cadeira com uma negativa e começou a abrir as gavetas da cômoda até encontrar o que procurava: a camisola azul de sua noite de núpcias. Tirou-a com amor e o colocou sobre a cama com cuidado, então se apressou a arrumar-se para seu marido na penteadeira.

Edward fechou a porta a suas costas e permaneceu imóvel durante alguns minutos, pensando no que acontecia. Ao ouvir o golpe do cinzeiro contra o chão ficou sem fôlego e se apoiou contra a parede abatido.

_Então é dessa forma que vai acontecer_, disse-se.

Lançou a jaqueta sobre a cama muito irritado e se aproximou desse lugar de descanso odioso tirando o colete.

_Vai ser como uma violação - _pensou consternado. Teria tido uma dúzia de oportunidades para possuí-la se tivesse mantido a boca fechada ou tivesse sido um cavalheiro. Inclusive nesta noite no jardim poderia tê-la tomado.

_Mas demônios, do que serve olhar para trás. Adotei uma postura e aconteça o que acontecer esta noite, a interminável espera terá acabado. Voltará a lutar contra mim, agora sei, e devo possuí-la tanto se for à força como com suavidade, tentando conter tudo o que meu corpo me permita e tratá-la com doçura, embora saiba que quando acariciar sua pele sedosa enlouquecerei_. Exalou um suspiro. _Pensei em uma troca de palavras amorosas, mas agora terei que deitar-me em meu leito de espinhos ou em nenhum, e me preparar para a batalha. Mas talvez o que acontecer aplaine o terreno entre nós e possamos compartilhar momentos de amor apaixonado_.

Estava de pé, nu frente ao espelho.

_Assim_, pensou, _já teve tempo suficiente, logo saberemos_.

Deu uma olhada à porta e, pensando melhor, agarrou o roupão e o vestiu, pois sabia que a visão de sua nudez a perturbaria ainda mais.

_Demônios,_ disse-se, _já me entretive o suficiente. Fixei uma tarefa e devo levá-la a cabo agora_.

Dirigiu-se para a porta com passo firme e ao chegar a esta se deteve. Sua respiração se acelerou assim como o coração. Engoliu em seco, ergueu as costas e com uma profunda inspiração abriu a porta com um empurrão. As cortinhas do dossel estavam meio corridas, e não viu Bella por nenhuma parte.

_Oh, Senhor, pressionei-a muito_, disse-se apavorado. _Partiu. Fugiu de mim_.

Entrou no dormitório e um ligeiro movimento na cama atraiu sua atenção. Voltou-se aliviado para fechar a porta, deixou o roupão sobre uma cadeira e se dirigiu lentamente para os pés da cama, rodeando-a até chegar à abertura das cortinas.

Ao vê-la, ficou sem respiração. O sangue irrompeu em suas veias como uma corrente violenta, e sua presença embriagou seus sentidos. Percorreu seu corpo com uma carícia longa e apaixonada. Estava deitada, ligeiramente reclinada sobre os travesseiros, com o cabelo sobre os ombros e os lençóis retirados aos pés da cama. A camisola azul transparente acendeu seu desejo. Estava recolhida de forma provocadora entre suas coxas deixando ao ar o quadril e uma de suas esbeltas pernas. Ao contemplar seus seios túrgidos foi muito difícil respirar. Bella sorriu docemente com um brilho sedutor no olhar e estendeu os braços convidando-o a compartilhar com ela o ansiado leito. Edward, temendo que se tratasse de um sonho, inclinou-se sobre a cama, mas ela o atraiu para si. Sua pele era suave e cálida. Sua fragrância o envolveu ao mesmo tempo em que seus braços. Edward desatou o cinto da camisola e Bella lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Demorou muito, meu amor.

Edward sentiu que sua cabeça dava voltas, enquanto a estreitava firmemente entre os braços sussurrando palavras doces roçando com os lábios seu pescoço tentador.

- Bella... OH, Bella – ofegou. - Desejo-a á tanto tempo. Não podia suportar nem um minuto mais.

Beijou-a na boca e seus corpos se uniram com ânsia. Edward com toda a experiência do amor, Bella começando a degustá-lo. A jovem gemeu sob as mãos peritas e os beijos apaixonados do marido. Entregou-se a ele por inteiro, com uma intensidade, um frenesi e um abandono que surpreendeu não só a Edward mais também a ela mesma. Bella sentiu a virilidade de seu marido abrindo-se passo sem violência e tentou guiá-la em seu caminho até o ninho. Ao primeiro contato retrocedeu assustada pela intensidade da paixão de seu apaixonado, mas as palavras de fôlego sussurradas por ele a animaram até que sentiu como o fogo penetrava em seu interior. Bella abriu os olhos desfrutando da prazerosa sensação e viu o rosto do marido crispado pela excitação, com a aparência de um ser divino sobre ela.

Edward se deleitava com a terna intimidade compartilhada por ambos. Bella declarou seu amor entre sussurros, rodeando-o com os braços, pressionando os seios contra seu peito nu e atraindo seu rosto para o dela. Beijou-o sem reservas, introduzindo sua delicada língua, convidando Edward a iniciar seus movimentos, primeiro suaves, com cuidado, logo violentos, desatados pela tormenta passional entre os amantes. De repente, Bella rompeu o silêncio ao encontrar por fim o que fazia tempo esperava.

- Edward! - exclamou, enlevada.

E ele se orgulhou de seu triunfo enquanto o fogo morria lentamente deixando as cinzas do amor pulverizadas no leito.

A brisa suave agitava as cortinas e fazia piscar a chama da vela, projetando sombras sobre o teto e iluminando os corpos que jaziam na cama. Bella, nos braços de Edward, sentia-se estranhamente imaterial, como se flutuasse em uma nuvem separada do mundo que a rodeava. Tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso de prazer nos lábios enquanto Edward percorria com um dedo seu rosto, acariciando seus lábios, seus olhos e suas sobrancelhas enviesadas.

- Sempre acreditei que para desfrutar do amor era preciso uma experiência mínima - sussurrou Edward -, mas agora vejo que também nisso estava enganado. Nunca antes tinha saboreado o prazer com tanta doçura.

- Oh, querido, não está sozinho. – Bella sorriu abrindo os olhos e olhando-o com amor. - Se tivesse sabido antes como era, teria exigido meus direitos. - Riu um pouco e o rodeou com os braços. - É uma lástima que tenhamos perdido tanto tempo em nos conhecer.

Edward a beijou meigamente enquanto murmurava:

- Odiava-me, recorda-o?

- Mmm, muito no princípio possivelmente sim - respondeu Bella devolvendo os beijos. - Depois talvez não. Só sei que me assustava mais do que era capaz de suportar.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, rodando com ela sobre a cama, afundando-se em seu pescoço, deleitando-se com a sensação da suavidade de sua nudez.

- Também eu tinha medo de mim mesmo – afirmou. - Temia perdê-la por completo.

Bella ficou em cima dele com uma expressão de mau humor.

- Foi tão mesquinho como um animal no cio, Edward Cullen, e sabe disso - repreendeu.

Edward esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto percorria o ombro, o seio, o mamilo rosado da esposa com o dedo, brincando com ele.

- Ia contra meus princípios que me obrigassem a me casar – murmurou. - E não ajudou a melhorar meu mau humor que sua tia me tratasse como se fosse um tosco das colônias. Depois ter que passar a noite de núpcias sob o escrutínio de lorde Jasper Withlock, pôs de novo a prova meu temperamento. Mas quando disse que me odiava, então fiquei furioso, e como era a única a quem podia atacar, vinguei-me em você. Tome cuidado, minha vida. A vingança não é uma arma de duplo fio. Só tem um e, cada vez que a brandia, podia sentir a destruição.

Bella o olhou com olhos inocentes.

- O que fiz para feri-lo?

Edward voltou a apoiar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Oh, me pergunte melhor o que é o que não fez, meu amor. Realmente seria mais simples de responder. Brincou de ser uma mulher e tive que ficar de braços cruzados, o macho indefeso, e observar como abusava do meu coração, Despiu seus seios na minha frente, excitando meus sentidos, e a teria tomado pela força pelo menos umas mil vezes.

Bella riu tolamente. Depois apoiou a face no ombro do marido e apoiou um dedo sobre seu peito, pensativa.

- Sabe, Edward? Quase sinto pena de tia Victoria. Nunca soube o que é ser amada ou mesmo ter um amigo.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e abriu os olhos.

- Não se sinta mal por ela, amor - aconselhou-a. – Provavelmente estará desfrutando do dinheiro que lhe dei.

Bella se endireitou sobressaltada procurando o rosto de seu marido.

- Deu dinheiro a tia Victoria?

Edward assentiu.

- Uma quantia importante – confirmou. - Disse que era para pagar os dois anos em que viveu com eles.

- E lhe pagou! - gritou ela indignada. - Oh, Edward, já o tinha cobrado ao vender todos meus pertences. E, além disso, paguei com meu trabalho durante esses dois anos. Não tinha direito a reclamar essa dívida. Estou tão envergonhada. Deve acreditar que somos ladrões.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, atraindo-a de novo para si.

- Dei isso por mais de uma razão, meu amor - respondeu. - Essa mulher poderia ter tentado reclamar você e meu filho, acreditando que tinha suficiente riqueza para mantê-la comodamente. Não tinha vontade de ter que suportar sua presença diária perto de mim e muito menos de você. Uma coisa é ter uma esposa reticente e outra muito diferente, uma sogra ofensiva para complicar as coisas. Teria matado essa bruxa se tivesse voltado a te bater. Assim dei o dinheiro sem discutir. De fato, o entreguei com tanta rapidez que até ela mesma se assombrou.

- Oh, Edward. – Bella riu, alegre. - É maravilhoso...

Ele pôs-se a rir enquanto acariciava seu corpo com a mão.

- Bom, já tiramos isso de cima de nós, não é, meu amor?

O sorriso de Bella se desvaneceu ao recordar o corpo sem vida de James Court escancarado no chão, e jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do marido, apertando-se a ele com firmeza.

- Espero que tenhamos nos desfeito dela, Edward - afirmou.

Edward afastou o cabelo de seu rosto e ao falar o fez com doçura.

- Vai dizer por que está tão assustada, meu amor? Vai deixar que a ajude? - inquiriu.

A jovem se afastou e fechou os olhos temendo o que lhes ocorreria se descobrissem que tinha matado um homem. Sacudiu a cabeça conseguindo sorrir.

- Não é nada, querido - o tranqüilizou. - De verdade, não é nada. - Abriu os olhos e o surpreendeu olhando-a, na expectativa, tentando de adivinhar seus pensamentos. Depois se inclinou para beijá-la pressionando suas costas contra os travesseiros.

- Amo-a, Bella – declarou. - Amo-a mais que a minha própria vida. Confia em mim, meu amor.

Seus lábios se fundiram com os de sua amada e Bella voltou a derreter-se em seus braços. Depois de um longo momento, a jovem lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

-Eu também o amo, Edward, meu marido amado.

A voz de Hatti no vestíbulo despertou Edward, quando seus passos se aproximaram, este se endireitou dando-se conta de repente de onde estava. Seus movimentos despertaram Bella, que se aproximou dele com os olhos ainda fechados, sorrindo sonolenta. Quando Hatti abriu a porta, ele se cobriu de novo com o lençol, relutante em levantar-se. A criada parou em seco ao ver os dois na cama, depois sorriu, e prosseguiu com sua atividade frenética como se fosse um dia normal. Ignorando a expressão de desgosto de seu amo, dirigiu-se às janelas para retirar as cortinas e deixar que os brilhantes raios do sol enchessem o quarto. Deteve-se com as mãos na cintura rindo entre dentes.

- Sim senhor, faz um dia esplêndido – afirmou. - Acho que não tinha visto tanto sol há vinte anos, desde que sua mamãe vivia nesta casa, señorzinho Eddie.

Bella amassou os almofadões para recostar-se neles e cobriu o peito com o lençol. Edward se endireitou, colocando a mão sobre a coxa da esposa e lançou a Hatti um olhar cheio de fúria. Ao vê-la caminhar de um lado a outro da habitação, recolhendo roupa e pendurando no braço, ordenando aqui e ali, Bella teve que fazer esforço para não rir.

- Suponho que quererão tomar o café da manhã logo - disse Hatti. - Não sabia que você era uma pessoa que se levantasse tarde, señorzinho Eddie. Estou segura de que o señorzinho Emm estará sofrendo amargamente perguntando-se onde está você. Ja ja ja. - Riu a gargalhadas sem poder ocultar sua felicidade, mas de repente ficou séria ao agarrar a camisola azul transparente de Bella do chão e colocá-la com cuidado sobre uma cadeira perto da jovem. Depois continuou em volta do armário e desprendeu um roupão que deixou junto à camisola. - Suponho que vai subir em seguida – prosseguiu. - Faz tempo que tomou o café da manhã e me disse que desejava falar com você. - Um amplo sorriso voltou a iluminar seu rosto ao dirigir o olhar ao casal que estava na cama. - Também o señorzinho Tony vai querer vir a esta habitação muito em breve. Tampouco o tinha visto dormir tanto antes. Tem-no educado, senhorita Bella.

- Tem melhores maneiras que algumas das pessoas que conheço – replicou Edward, arrancando uma gargalhada da criada.

Hatti se dirigiu para a porta arrastando os pés, e antes de sair, voltou-se para lançar a Edward um olhar travesso.

- Sim senhor, faz um dia esplêndido.

Antes que saísse, a voz de Emm soou no quarto contíguo.

- Onde está o parvo preguiçoso? - inquiriu Emm. - Se retira da festa cedo, esquecendo de seus convidados, e fica na cama até o meio-dia.

Apareceu a cabeça pela porta e Bella se tampou até o pescoço. Fez um momento de silêncio ao vê-los na cama.

- Bom, não estão exatamente apresentáveis, mas entrarei de toda maneira - disse Emm com um sorriso.

Passou do lado de Hatti quando esta saiu, e entrou no dormitório, colocando-se aos pés da cama para contemplar ao casal. Esboçou um sorriso desigual, observando principalmente seu irmão, enquanto este se mexia incomodado ante o escrutínio. Depois se dirigiu à janela com passo firme, dando uma olhada na camisola azul de Bella ao passar diante da cadeira. Com uma mão apoiada no batente e a outra na cintura, permaneceu contemplando meditabundo as terras banhadas pelos raios do sol.

- Sim, senhor - murmurou, pensativo. - Vai ser um dia magnífico. - Soltou uma gargalhada ao pensar em uma piada particular. Edward resmungou olhando o teto e apertou as mandíbulas.

- É um dia bastante lamentável – espetou -, quando seu próprio dormitório se converte em algo tão público quanto uma casa de leilões. Vou ordenar a Ethan que ponha fechaduras nestas portas.

Emm se voltou e fez uma reverência.

- Rogo que me desculpe, senhor - comentou zombador. - Se tivesse sido informado de sua mudança de aposentos, teria sido mais discreto. Entretanto, recordo-o, querido irmão, que temos convidados para atender, e que estão se pondo nervosos ante sua ausência. Devo dizer que está indisposto? - Depois do grunhido de Edward como resposta pôs-se a rir e prosseguiu. - Muito bem, simplesmente direi que é muito preguiçoso e que em breve se reunirá com eles – voltou-se para partir, mas se voltou para eles de novo. - Devo me lembrar de felicitar a Ben. Se sentirá muito feliz ao saber que não fracassou como casamenteiro.

Contemplou-os em silêncio, divertido, até que entenderam o significado do que Emm acabara de dizer. Contemplaram-no perplexos.

- Está bem - tranqüilizou-os. - Conheço os detalhes há algum tempo, mas não culpem muito ao Ben. Estava bastante bêbado e, além disso, acreditava que estava sozinho. - Voltou a soltar uma gargalhada dirigindo-se para a porta e, ali, deu uma olhada à camisola azul de Bella, depois olhou seu irmão. - Teve mais força de vontade do que eu teria tido, querido irmão. - Piscou um olho a sua cunhada, voltou-se rindo entre dentes e partiu.

Edward balbuciou algo desagradável a respeito da falta de privacidade e se sentou na beira da cama. Bella, rindo alegremente, abraçou-o por detrás com ardor.

- Oh, é um dia lindo, não é verdade Edward? - comentou a jovem.

O homem sorriu com os olhos fechados e acariciou com as costas os seios nus de sua esposa, deleitando-se com o contato.

- Certamente, amor - corroborou em voz baixa. - Certamente. – De repente a agarrou nos braços, deixou-a no chão e deu uma palmada nas nádegas nuas. - Se não se encarregar do nosso filho logo, vai ter que esperar um pouco para tomar o café da manhã - a ameaçou.

Bella riu bobamente abraçando-o e ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo nos lábios.

- Não vá. Tenho a intenção de tê-lo ao meu lado a maior parte do dia.

Edward a beijou apaixonadamente, estreitando-a firmemente entre seus braços, e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

- Vai ter problemas para se desfazer de mim, milady.

Contagiado pelo bom humor de seus pais, Tony estava brincalhão depois de ter enchido o estômago adequadamente. Dava pontapés alegremente na água, salpicando a mãe, e ria contente quando seu pai o repreendia por suas más maneiras. Quando Bella o levou ao salão, estava encantado com a atenção que os convidados lhe dispensavam, arrulhando-o e mimando-o.

A senhora Clark observou o brilho nos olhos do pai e assentiu lentamente com a bengala na mão.

- Bom Edward, vejo você de humor melhor que ontem à noite. O descanso noturno deve ter feito maravilhas em seu estado de ânimo.

- Obrigado, Abegail. O fez – confirmou Edward. - Me sinto muito melhor nesta manhã. - Levantou a vista e se encontrou com os olhos sorridentes da esposa por cima da cabeça do bebê. Devolveu um olhar cálido e feliz.

Já era quase de noite quando os últimos convidados subiram nas suas carruagens. Serviram uma refeição leve previamente; os homens tomaram o último gole do uísque de Emm para esquentar seus estômagos, e as mulheres, um último copo de água fria ou um pouco de vinho para aliviar um pouco o longo percurso até suas casas.

Quando na mansão só ficou a família Cullen, esta se reuniu no salão para gozar de uma noite tranqüila. Bella se acomodou com Tony em um cobertor sobre o tapete, onde o menino começou a balbuciar ao mesmo tempo em que agitava os braços e observava com curiosidade as bolinhas de pó que flutuavam em um raio de sol próximo. Edward, no sofá muito perto da esposa, e Emm, em uma cadeira em frente do casal, desfrutavam de suas bebidas contemplando ao bebê.

O estalo continuado de uma carruagem e o estrondo de cascos romperam a tranqüilidade do momento familiar. A carruagem de Tanya se deteve frente ao alpendre. A mulher, com uma expressão de gravidade no rosto, desceu rapidamente do carro e subiu pelas escadas a passo ligeiro, afastando Ben de seu caminho e irrompendo na sala sem preâmbulos. Antes de abrir a boca, arrebatou o copo de Edward e bebeu a taça de um gole. Logo depositou o copo na mesa com uma careta de desagrado.

- Bem, Edward – espetou. - Uma vez mais conseguiu ser o centro das fofocas de Charleston.

Edward olhou à intrusa com uma expressão de interrogação e a mulher explicou quase sem fôlego.

- Encontraram Sybil assassinada esta manhã. - Ante a surpresa de Bella a mulher esboçou um meio sorriso. - E ontem, na rua Meeting, viram-na em sua companhia. De fato, parece que foi a última pessoa que falou com ela.

Uma sensação fria e horrível começou a crescer no interior de Bella. Apertou a coxa do marido, e este, por sua vez, pressionou sua mão para tranqüilizá-la. O silêncio encheu o aposento e todos os presentes contiveram a respiração por alguns segundos. Ao ver as mãos apertadas, Tanya se ergueu, enrugou a testa e prosseguiu falando desenfreadamente.

- Encontraram-na nos bosques, nos subúrbios da cidade, com o pescoço quebrado. Tinham-na maltratado brutalmente. Pobre garota, e ninguém sentiu falta dela no baile ontem à noite não é? Tinham arrancado sua roupa e o médico afirma que a violentaram. - Arqueou de novo a sobrancelha olhando à Bella deliberadamente, depois sorriu a Edward. - É obvio, sei que nunca tratou a uma mulher desse modo, querido, mas o xerife tem algumas duvidas. De fato, chegará aqui em breve. Parece que a senhora Scott tem uma idéia de quem pode ter sido a besta.

Emm soltou uma fria gargalhada no meio do silêncio.

- Como de costume, a língua da Miranda Scott supera sua atividade cerebral - disse. Tanya o olhou com desprezo.

- Veio à luz uma série de estranhas circunstâncias a respeito das quais estou convencida de que o xerife o interrogará. Mas claro. - Soltou um risinho estúpido e lançou um olhar cheio de ódio à Bella. – Edward pode explicar todas - voltou-se à volta dele e exigiu: - Só me diga onde estava ontem à noite, querido.

Bella, sem suportar por mais tempo, saiu em defesa de seu marido.

- Esteve comigo toda a noite, Tanya, e todo o dia de hoje e posso dar fé disso - constatou.

- Oh! - exclamou Tanya entreabrindo os olhos para o bebê. – E suponho que terá outra pessoa para prová-lo. Mas então... - voltou-se para Edward. - Suponho que deixá-la grávida é a melhor maneira de provar sua inocência, não, querido?

Bella afogou um grito ante os insultos maliciosos da intrusa, mas os dois irmãos se levantaram violentamente de seus assentos. O olhar de Edward se obscureceu e o tique nervoso reapareceu em seu semblante. Avançou para ela com as mãos meio abertas como se fosse estrangulá-la e Tanya refletiu o medo em seus olhos. Mas Edward conseguiu controlar-se ante o qual a mulher esboçou um sorriso frívolo e espetou:

- Chist... Deve vigiar esse mau gênio, querido. O que vai dizer o xerife? - voltou-se. - De todos os modos, agora devo partir. Não acredito que goste que o tenha prevenido. - De caminho para a saída soltou uma gargalhada. - Sairei pela parte traseira, assim não saberá que estive aqui. Obrigada, querido.

Poucos minutos depois sua carruagem rodeava a mansão e se afastava pelo caminho. Bella agarrou nos braços o bebê chorando e os três adultos se olharam consternados.

- Quem acreditar que você teve algo que ver com o assassinato de Sybil, está louco Eddie - disse furioso Emm, depositando de repente o copo sobre a mesa. Blasfemou em voz baixa e começou a caminhar pelo salão. – Essa estúpida... Todos os viciados da cidade batiam na sua porta. Mas por que alguém desejaria culpar você? Deus santo, se nem sequer tinha se fixado nela. E estou seguro de que se o tivesse feito, ela teria violentado você.

Bella levantou a vista para o marido, preocupada, enquanto tentava acalmar Tony que mugia impaciente demandando seu jantar.

Foi Edward quem falou com tranqüilidade.

- Naturalmente a senhora Scott está preocupada e é responsabilidade de Levi Townsend como xerife investigar todas as possibilidades, incluindo os delírios de uma senhora histérica. Ajudei Sybil a levar alguns pacotes a sua carruagem ontem, e estou seguro de que houve muita gente que nos viu juntos. Mas por causa disso não deveriam pensar que eu sou o assassino. Levi Townsend não é tolo. Atenderá a razão.

Bella tentou levantar-se com o bebê nos braços e, ao vê-lo, Edward se apressou a ajudá-la. O homem a olhou aos olhos de tal forma que dissipou qualquer dúvida que a jovem pudesse ter. Era impossível que fosse capaz de olhá-la com tanta ternura e tanto amor e ser culpado de um ato tão horrível. A jovem o beijou suavemente, sem pressa.

- Não estarei lá em cima muito tempo - assegurou em voz baixa ao separar-se. Saiu da habitação e subiu as escadas com o Tony nos braços.

Quando Bella desceu depois de ter amamentado e deitado o bebê, ouviu uma voz desconhecida. A réplica furiosa do seu marido fez com que se se detivesse nas escadas.

- Maldição, Levi, é uma pergunta estúpida – amaldiçoou Edward. - Não, nunca me deitei com ela. Não a achava atraente nem desejável, e teria sido fisicamente impossível me excitar com ela.

- A senhora Scott não diz o mesmo, Eddie - apontou o xerife. – Ela afirma que mantinha uma aventura secreta com Sybil há anos... que quando começou a ver outros homens depois de seu matrimônio ficou ciumento, e que em um arrebatamento de ira a violou e depois a assassinou.

- Isso é uma fileira de mentiras! - exclamou Edward colérico. – É indesculpável que Miranda acredite que obterá algum tipo de compensação por sua língua viperina. Esteve tentando me casar com sua filha durante anos, mas juro Levi, pela tumba da minha mãe, que jamais toquei nessa garota.

- Ouvi que ontem à noite celebraram um grande baile - comentou o xerife com um marcado acento sulino. - E também ouvi que alguns convidados diziam que estava de muito mau humor.

- Nossa atenta Tanya, sem dúvida - apontou Emm astutamente.

- Asseguro, Levi - declarou Edward -, que meu comportamento de ontem à noite não teve nada que ver com Sybil. Nem tinha percebido sua ausência no baile até que Tanya nos disse isso faz alguns minutos.

- Então qual foi o motivo da sua irritação? - inquiriu Levi Townsend.

Emm se pôs a rir.

- Esteve tentando evitar que os convidados devorassem sua esposa com os olhos.

- Então, parece que tem ataques de ciúmes - observou o policial.

- No que diz respeito a minha esposa, sim – admitiu Edward.

- E por que somente a ela? Pôde sentir o mesmo para com Sybil com esse temperamento - apontou Levi Townsend.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- É indubitável que nunca viu minha esposa, porque se o tivesse feito, entenderia logo todo este assunto. Ao lado da senhora cullen, Sybil ficava em evidência.

Levi Townsend limpou a garganta e prosseguiu, reticente.

- Entre suas amizades corre o rumor de que não dorme com sua esposa, Eddie. Isso é verdade?

Ao ouvir o comentário, Bella sentiu esquentar o sangue. Entrou bruscamente no salão onde se encontravam os três homens e encarou o estranho, que a olhou surpreso durante alguns segundos e, ruborizado, abaixou a cabeça. Levi Townsend era tão alto quanto os Cullen, mas muito mais pesado. Era estranho ver como um homem tão grande morria de vergonha. Dirigiu-se ao marido, deslizou uma mão por sua cintura e falou em um tom comedido.

- O que ouviu é falso, senhor - corrigiu-o a jovem. - É certo que quando estava grávida dormíamos em quartos separados, mas não vejo nada estranho nisso se uma mulher tiver um marido tão atento quanto o meu. Temia fazer mal ao bebê ou a mim enquanto dormia. - Com uma expressão inquisitiva perguntou ao homem: - Você é assim considerado com sua esposa, senhor?

Nervoso, Levi Townsend murmurou uma resposta negativa, depois tossiu e corrigiu a resposta, ruborizado.

- Não sou casado, senhora.

Emm riu para si.

- Ah – Bella suspirou, levantando a cabeça. – Então você sabe muito pouco a respeito das mulheres nesse estado. Mas no que se refere a sua pergunta: Dormimos juntos? Sim, senhor, o fazemos. - Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. - E sou uma esposa muito exigente, senhor, e não pode existir possibilidade de que meu marido pudesse desejar outra mulher, e muito menos assaltá-la.

Bella acabou a frase furiosa e Emm deu-lhe um tapa nas costas ao ver Townsend rindo ligeiramente.

- Será melhor que se acautele, Townsend. Nossa dama é meio irlandesa, assim quando o assunto o requer, não duvida em mostrar as garras.

O xerife, desconfortável, olhou ao redor manuseando o chapéu.

- Bem, posso ver que o que diz é certo, Edward, mas espero que compreenda que devo comprovar cada detalhe em um assunto tão desagradável como este - voltou-se para partir, não sem antes desculpar-se de novo.

Os três Cullen ouviram a carruagem afastar-se como açoitado pelo demônio, e exalaram um suspiro, aliviados.

- Nunca tinha visto Levi Townsend tão envergonhado - afirmou Emm rindo. - Acredito que pelo que diz respeito a ele, Eddie, é tão inocente quanto um recém-nascido.

- Graças a minha exigente esposa – disse Edward, animado.

Bella se separou dele e o olhou com a cabeça erguida.

- Era muito pessoal – observou. - Tinha que lhe cortar as asas.

- Querida, fez isso assim que apareceu na porta - disse Emm com um sorriso.

Pouco depois, Edward fechou a porta do dormitório e se colocou atrás de Bella, sentada na penteadeira, para desabotoar seu vestido. Sorriu através do espelho e apoiou a bochecha em seu rosto enquanto lhe acariciava o ombro.

- Oh, Edward, quero-o tanto – disse. - Se um dia se cansasse de mim e procurasse outra, morreria.

Ele se ajoelhou e a atraiu para si com força, depositando um beijo em seu cabelo perfumado.

- Nunca faço nada pela metade e meu amor por ti não é uma exceção, Bella – respondeu. - Quando digo que uma pessoa é amiga minha, comprometo-me com ela por inteiro, da mesma forma que, quando afirmo que você é meu amor, dou-me a você em corpo e alma.

Bella esboçou um sorriso e suspirou.

- Deve ser óbvio que temo Tanya e suponho que também temia Sybil – confessou. - A pobre garota amava-o tanto que passar um momento contigo já a fazia feliz. Eu sou mais egoísta. Quero estar contigo todas as horas sem ter que te compartilhar com ninguém.

- Acha que eu sinto de forma diferente de ti, meu amor? - perguntou em voz baixa. - Senhor, mataria o homem que tentasse separá-la de mim. E nenhuma mulher pode me afastar do seu lado. Quanto à Sybil... era uma garota ingênua e confusa que esperava comer o mundo, e de todos os modos teria acabado mal.

- Tem idéia de quem pôde tê-la assassinado, Edward? – inquiriu Bella.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro e começou a despir-se.

- Não sei, amor. Muitos homens a cortejavam... inclusive alguns que eram casados.

- Casados! - exclamou ela, assombrada. Levantou-se e tirou o vestido, deixando-o cair ao chão. - Certo que sua mãe...

- Essa bruxa estúpida! - grunhiu Edward. - Quando Sybil não pôde conseguir um marido rico, a senhora Scott deixou de interessar-se pelo que a filha fazia. Amun Bartlett era um dos pretendentes de Sybil.

- Amun Bartlett! - exclamou Bella quase sem fôlego. Recordava muito bem a experiência vivida com ele.

- O mesmo - falou Edward em tom áspero.

- E o xerife Levi Townsend vem aqui interrogar você quando esse homem se passeava à larga. Imagine! - resmungou Bella, furiosa.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Calma, amor - disse. - Pode ser que seja um velho obsceno, mas nem por isso tem que ser um assassino.

- Qualquer homem que forçasse suas escravas...

- Chist - a interrompeu lhe beijando o ombro e acariciando os seios por dentro da combinação. - Não falemos dele. Há coisas muito mais interessantes para se falar... como está linda sem roupa. - Tirou-lhe a roupa com as mãos. - Assim está melhor. - Sorriu e a pegou nos braços. - Terá que aprender a te despir mais rápido se quer conservar suas combinações.

Antes que Edward a beijasse, ela murmurou:

- Quem se importa com uma combinação velha?

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? Nossa o Edward tomou uma postura e deu certo... só que ele demorou muito pra tomar essa postura kkkk... A nossa Bella Amadureceu mesmo... Virou uma mulher determinada... mas eu acho que ela deveria contar pro Edward sobre o que aconteceu com James... _**

**_Meninas está acabando... só falta mais três capitulos... eu estou triste e feliz. Triste porque adoro postar essa historia e feliz pelo carinho de vocês comigo e por lerem e gostarem das minhas adaptações... Obrigado... Até Quinta amores... Comentem e façam uma adaptadora Feliz... Robsteijoossss_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... se preparem muitas emoções na reta final dessa linda historia... Bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Os longos dias de verão se transformaram em semanas, e julho passou com o décimo nono aniversário de Bella. Ao não descobrir o autor do crime, o assassinato do Sybil deixou de ser um tema de conversação. Todos seus pretendentes conhecidos tinham tido um álibi aquela noite. Entretanto, muitas mulheres continuavam mostrando-se excessivamente precavidas nos becos, entradas escuras e bosques durante a noite.

Com o passar do tempo, Bella foi sentindo-se cada vez mais segura no papel de esposa de Edward, desempenhando as tarefas próprias de sua posição, com uma eficiência extraordinária. Desfrutava compartilhando o dormitório com ele; sua presença na enorme cama durante as noites. Deleitava-se ao sentir sobre seu corpo as mãos de seu marido. Conhecia-o melhor que a ela mesma. Fazer o amor era uma arte, no que era um professor por direito próprio. Sua técnica era tão imprevisível como sofisticada. Às vezes a cortejava, mimava-a, seduzia-a como se não existissem os laços do matrimônio, como se ela fosse ainda uma donzela. Falava-lhe com doçura, excitava-a, mordiscava-a até que todo seu corpo estremecia de prazer. Depois havia outras noites nas quais Bella, de forma inocente, acendia sua paixão, e como resposta lhe rasgava a roupa rindo e a jogava na cama possuindo-a com uma violência que quase conseguia deixá-la louca de prazer. Ambos acabavam ofegando exaustos, mas tendo sentido a maior das satisfações. Edward lhe ensinou a gozar dos jogos eróticos como há um tempo atrás tinha prometido que o faria. Animava-a a ser, além de uma esposa, uma amante que se entregava livremente, que despertava seus desejos para depois satisfazê-los, coisa que no final tinha sido uma tarefa bastante simples.

- Há homens tão românticos? - perguntou Bella uma noite enquanto Edward jazia sobre ela. - Têm as esposas a sorte de contar com maridos tão amorosos?

Edward sorriu e lhe afastou o cabelo do rosto.

- Têm os maridos a sorte de contar com amantes tão sedutoras como esposas? - respondeu a pergunta com outra. - São as demais mulheres tão formosas e desejosas de agradar a seus maridos?

O mês de agosto começou com um dia ensolarado e caloroso. Muitas famílias mudaram para a cidade em busca da fresca brisa marinha. Os Cullen passaram vários dias como convidados da senhora Clark em sua mansão da praia. A anciã desfrutou contando a suas amizades que Edward e sua jovem esposa realmente compartilhavam o leito e eram, certamente um casal muito amoroso.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward teve que ir ao moinho para pôr em dia os livros de contabilidade, e os Webster tinham estendido o convite à Bella para que fosse com seu filho para jantar. A primeira vez que viu Leah, Bela ficou surpreendida diante da mudança que tinha experimentado a mulher, pois agora a senhora Webster possuía certa beleza. Tinha ganhado um pouco de peso e o sol tinha bronzeado sua pele e clareado seu cabelo escuro. Seus olhos castanhos tinham perdido a tristeza e parecia vários anos mais jovem que antes.

- Que aspecto tão esplêndido tem, Edward - comentou Bella enquanto seu marido a ajudava a descer do coche. - Parece outra pessoa.

Ele assentiu enquanto Sam descia as escadas da casa depressa e dava-lhes as boas-vindas. Leah ajudou ao menor de seus filhos a descer os degraus, seguindo-o de perto enquanto o pequeno caminhava torpemente atrás de seu pai. A mulher saudou Edward amigavelmente, pois já estava acostumada a sua presença no moinho, e sorriu com acanhamento à Bella, que não pôde conter um comentário a respeito de seu aspecto.

- Oh, Leah, não há dúvida de que as Carolinas lhe sentaram bem – disse alegremente. - Está tão formosa.

A mulher se ruborizou, adulada, enquanto Sam passava-lhe um braço pelos ombros.

- Tentei dizer-lhe, mas acha que não o digo a sério - comentou o senhor Webster.

- Nunca havia me sentido tão bem - admitiu Leah inibida. - É que noto que há outro bebê à caminho.

Bella e Edward esboçaram um sorriso, surpreendidos diante da boa nova, e os felicitaram.

- A minha esposa levará alguns anos para alcançá-la, Leah – brincou Edward. - Mas tenho razões para suspeitar que o fará. Fiz pouco mais que olhá-la e ficou assim.

Tony contemplava os estranhos de cima dos braços de seu pai, sem se importar que falassem dele. Bella lançou um olhar de reprovação ao marido, que se pôs a rir ruborizando um pouco.

- Ninguém pode negar de quem é, senhor Cullen – assegurou Leah. - É igual a você e com esses olhos verdes não há equívoco possível.

Edward sorriu com orgulho e sussurrou algo a seu filho fazendo-o rir. Com os dois rostos juntos não havia dúvida de que eram pai e filho. O bebê tinha os olhos iguais aos de Edward: verde esmeralda com longas pestanas negras. Bella soube então que se não houvesse tornado a ver Edward depois de sua fuga do Fleetwood, sempre o teria recordado ao olhar seu filho.

- Quer vir comigo? - perguntou Leah com os braços abertos.

Mas Tony declinou seu oferecimento com um grunhido e se voltou para apoiar a cabeça sobre o ombro de seu pai.

- Não se sinta mal, Leah - se desculpou Bella. - Não deixaria seu pai por quase ninguém. - Inclinou a cabeça para estudar o rosto do marido e prosseguiu com um brilho nos olhos. - Deve ser a barba por fazer.

O comentário arrancou gargalhadas dos quatro, enquanto os filhos dos Webster perambulavam pelo alpendre tentando ver o pequeno Cullen. Ao cabo de um momento, a mais velha das meninas persuadiu Tony para que deixasse seu pai e partiu passeando orgulhosa com o bebê nos braços. Pouco depois, Sam se desculpou para atender seus afazeres no moinho e se afastou com Edward. As mulheres relaxaram nas cadeiras de balanço do alpendre; a senhora Webster se levantava de vez em quando para vigiar a comida.

- Dá-me mais prazer este bebê que qualquer dos anteriores – confessou Leah com acanhamento. - Antes, como não dispúnhamos de dinheiro, sempre albergávamos dúvidas e temores. Às vezes tínhamos boa sorte, mas quase sempre má. Agora nos dá a impressão de estar no paraíso e em nossas preces o agradecemos a seu marido. Tirou-nos de um nada para nos dar isso tudo.

Bella deixou de beber o chá, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- É estranho, Leah, mas é exatamente o que me ocorreu. Arrancou-me de um pesadelo para me devolver felicidade. Minha vida não era nada até que apareceu ele.

Leah a observou durante alguns segundos.

- Ama-o muito, não é? - perguntou brandamente.

- Sim - admitiu rapidamente Bella, e deixou escapar um suspiro antes de prosseguir. - O amo tanto que às vezes até me dá medo. Nossa vida é tão perfeita que temo que ocorra algo mau, e se o perdesse ou a seu amor, morreria.

Leah esboçou um sorriso.

- A primeira vez que vi seu marido, senhora Cullen, estava sentado sozinho em uma estalagem, no norte. Havia várias mulheres pintadas que o observavam admiradas de longe, mas ele não lhes deu nem uma só olhada. Só contemplava, pensativo, o copo de vinho, e por seu aspecto não havia dúvida de por que estava triste. Logo nos explicou que você estava aqui, grávida de seu filho, e sua expressão mudou. Então pensei que devia querê-la muito. Depois o fui conhecendo e comprovei que minha primeira impressão era certa. Nunca vi a um homem que ame tanto a sua esposa.

Bella secou uma lágrima e se desculpou rindo.

- Parece que hoje estou um pouco sensível; choro por tudo. Não pense mal de mim, Leah. Não estou acostumada a chorar.

Leah lhe sorriu docemente.

- Ao contrário, senhora Cullen, em todo caso penso o melhor. Uma mulher que derrama uma lágrima ou duas pelo amor de seu marido, é que é muito sensível à vida.

Pouco depois, Leah preparou um pouco de limonada para os convidados, os meninos e os trabalhadores do moinho. Pediu a Bella que levasse aos homens alguns copos e, ao levar-lhes a bandeja, esta pôde ver o moinho em funcionamento pela primeira vez. Os pinheiros altos sobressaíam sobre os edifícios e o aroma de breu que desprendia o tanque de ebulição do pátio enchia o ar. Troncos grossos flutuavam na represa do moinho, e mais à frente, via-se girar a gigantesca roda hidráulica. O zumbido das serras e dos troncos sendo juntados para serem levados até suas facas, formavam um verdadeiro caos sonoro. Vários homens estavam sobre uma armação ao redor do tanque, controlando a massa que se formou na parte superior da caldeira.

Bella encontrou o senhor Webster fora do moinho, discutindo com vários operários. Ao vê-la, saudou-a com um sorriso afetuoso, e se ofereceu para ajudá-la com a bandeja. Mas ela declinou sua ajuda e serviu-lhes a bebida enquanto o capataz a apresentava como a esposa do senhor Cullen. Os trabalhadores assentiram com a cabeça admirados e observaram como se afastava, maravilhados ante sua beleza, para um edifício menor, onde o senhor Webster havia dito que se encontrava seu marido. O capataz deu uma ordem enérgica para que os homens fechassem a boca e continuassem com sua tarefa, lançando olhadas furtivas à moça por cima do ombro.

Bella permaneceu durante alguns segundos junto à porta do sórdido escritório. Este dispunha dos móveis essenciais e suas paredes de madeira jamais tinham sido empapeladas ou pintadas de branco. Seu marido estava sentado sobre um tamborete alto junto à escrivaninha, de costas para ela. Como era muito abafado, tirou a camisa para aproveitar a brisa fresca que de vez em quando penetrava pelas janelas abertas. Bella contemplou encantada suas costas musculosa e sorriu ao pensar em acariciá-la. Ao mover-se, uma das pranchas de madeira do assoalho rangeu, e Edward se voltou. Ao ver a silhueta da esposa na porta, suspirou aliviado. Por fim o resgatava da tediosa contabilidade. O homem se aproximou sorridente e fechou a porta atrás dela. Depositou a bandeja sobre uma mesa rudimentar e levou o copo de limonada à boca, bebendo-o de um gole.

- Ah. – Edward suspirou. - Era justamente o que necessitava para combater meu aborrecimento, uma bebida refrescante. - Abraçou-a. – E uma moça formosa com quem desfrutar.

Bella pôs-se a rir, aproximando-se a seu peito povoado de pêlos.

- Lembra que uma vez o interrompi enquanto trabalhava e se zangou muitíssimo comigo. Acaso seu trabalho é menos apetecível agora, ou eu o sou mais? - brincou a jovem.

Edward a beijou na cabeça e ficou sério.

- Me perdoe por aquilo, meu amor - se desculpou. - Fui muito cruel nesse dia. Sua negativa a compartilhar a cama me fez demonstrar o imbecil que posso chegar a ser.

- Minha negativa? - protestou Bella. – Mas Edward, jamais fiz nada para negar seus direitos. Foi você que se negou a dormir comigo no Fleetwood depois de minha enfermidade e o que me recusou na primeira noite que chegamos a Masen. Eu estava felizmente disposta a agradar seus desejos maritais em ambas as ocasiões, mas você decidiu partir a seus leitos solitários.

- Vejo que nosso matrimônio esteve cheio de mal-entendidos – murmurou Edward. - Você tinha a idéia equivocada de que devido a nosso matrimônio e desde a primeira noite do verão em que a tomei, meu desejo por você tinha diminuído. E eu estava convencido de que não suportava que a tocasse e que lutaria comigo se tentasse possuí-la. É estranho o modo como às mentes jogaram em nosso contrário. Devemos fazer caso de nossos instintos - inclinou-se para lhe beijar o pescoço. - Teríamos podido desfrutar do amor muito antes.

Bella sentiu um formigamento por todo o corpo e soube que, enquanto seu coração pulsasse, continuaria estremecendo cada vez que o marido a tocasse. Sua alma era dele e seu corpo respondia mais à vontade de seu marido que à sua própria. Edward tinha o poder de fazer que sua vida parecesse um sonho maravilhoso ou, como tinha ocorrido tempo atrás, fazer que o inferno, a seu lado, parecesse um paraíso terrestre. Era dele sem restrições.

Edward cobriu seu pescoço de beijos até chegar ao vão da garganta, onde sua descida se viu impedida por uma série de babados brancos. Então suas mãos começaram a brincar com os botões do vestido enquanto sussurrava palavras carinhosas no ouvido da esposa. Desabotoou-lhe o segundo botão, o terceiro... o sétimo... até chegar ao último. Sem deixar de sorrir, abriu-o, logo lhe baixou a combinação, deixando seus seios descobertos e a ela quase sem respiração. Beijou seu corpo suave, agora nu, fazendo com que tremesse diante da intensidade ardente de cada beijo.

- Pode entrar alguém, Edward – sussurrou Bella, quase sem fôlego.

- Matarei ao primeiro que se atreva a abrir essa porta - soltou Edward sem deter suas carícias.

- Mas e se alguém irromper de repente? - protestou ela fracamente, quase sem poder resistir.

As mãos peritas deslizaram até as costas da moça e a atraíram para ele até que os mamilos roçaram seu torso nu.

- Teria que ter um ferrolho na porta - murmurou Edward com voz rouca enquanto beijava sua testa. – E uma cama seria de agradecer. Estas cadeiras são muito incômodas. - Exalou um suspiro e se afastou um pouco exasperado. - Muito bem, senhora. Rendo-me ante suas súplicas.

Bella subiu a combinação, ainda angustiada. Tentou abotoar o vestido, mas seus dedos tropeçaram torpemente e decidiu diminuir os movimentos para dissimular sua falta de destreza com os botões. Agora Edward a observava da escrivaninha com um olhar intenso, mas amoroso. Ela ergueu a vista e se encontrou com os olhos verdes esmeralda, que conseguiram que corasse e fizesse uma confusão com as fitas e botões. Edward pôs-se a rir aproximando-se dela e afastando suas mãos.

- Meu amor, tenta ao mais santo - comentou ele - de modo que será melhor que se vista de novo antes que façamos amor aqui mesmo.

Ao deixar o escritório ainda tinha as faces vermelhas, estava tão desorientada, que quase tropeçou em a Emily, uma das meninas pequenas dos Webster, que estava a quatro pernas inspecionando um cogumelo.

- Oh, senhora Cullen, olhe o que encontrei - disse Emily.

Bella se agachou junto a ela.

- Acha que pertence a um duende que vive no bosque? - inquiriu com um sorriso.

A menina levantou a vista com os olhos, muito abertos e ansiosa.

- Pensa isso de verdade? Talvez o tenha esquecido.

- É muito possível – respondeu Bella, desfrutando da agitação da menina.

- Podemos entrar no bosque para buscá-lo? - perguntou Emily.

- Claro. Talvez encontremos um monte de fadas – acrescentou Bella.

- Oh, sim vamos! - exclamou a menina, puxando-a pelo seu braço.

Rindo, Bella deixou que Emily a guiasse até o bosque. Este era tão frondoso que só o penetravam ocasionais raios de sol. Logo chegaram a uma clareira, no qual um pássaro chamava seu companheiro e um esquilo sentado parecia rosnar para elas do ramo de uma árvore. Um carvalho dominava majestosamente o lugar e pequenas flores selvagens cobriam a terra. Os pinheiros despediam um perfume tão doce quanto às flores de vivas cores.

- Aqui é onde eu viveria se fosse um duende - afirmou Emily, dando voltas com os braços estendidos.

Bella esboçou um sorriso.

- Já tinha estado aqui antes, Emily? - perguntou.

- Sim, senhora. Muitas vezes.

- É um lugar encantado – comentou Bella. - Eu gosto dele.

- Oh, senhora Cullen, sabia que gostaria dele - gritou Emily alegremente.

Bella pôs-se a rir e afastou o cabelo escuros dos olhos da menina. Depois olhou a seu redor.

- Mas não há rastro do duende, não?

A menina franziu o sobrecenho.

- Não, senhora – respondeu. - Mas acredito que há um que me está olhando. Posso senti-lo - comentou sorrindo de novo.

Bella sorriu, desfrutando tanto quanto Emily.

- Isso é até melhor que encontrar o lugar onde vive não acha? – observou. - Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de que lhe observe um duende. Talvez tenhamos que fingir que não nos damos conta.

Duas covinhas se desenharam nas bochechas da menina ao sorrir, e lhe brilharam os olhos.

- O que devemos fazer?

- Pegaremos flores e faremos com que ele acredite que não sabemos que está aqui – indicou Bella. - Talvez então apareça.

- Oh, sim. Vamos - disse Emily.

Bella viu como a menina se afastava, fingindo mais entusiasmo pelas flores que pelo duende que segundo ela a vigiava. Com pouco interesse no invisível, Bella se dedicou a compor um ramo para a mesa da senhora Webster. A menina, cansada logo do duende das flores, dedicou-se a perseguir uma mariposa durante um momento, até que no final retornou ao moinho. Enquanto isso, Bella continuou recolhendo tantas margaridas e lírios como lhe foi possível.

Passou bastante tempo ocupada na tarefa, antes de ter a estranha sensação de que alguém observava também a ela. O cabelo da nuca arrepiou ao mesmo tempo que um calafrio lhe percorria a coluna vertebral. Voltou-se lentamente para comprovar se suas suspeitas eram certas, meio esperando encontrar-se com o duende imaginário da Emily, pois de uma coisa estava segura: vigiavam-na. Procurou com os olhos na densidade das árvores até que no final o viu. Não era um duende, mas sim um homem montado um cavalo, a uns setenta metros de distância. Sua figura era escura e sinistra, pois a pesar do calor que fazia, uma capa negra cobria todo seu corpo. O pescoço alto e rígido do traje e um chapéu negro ocultavam seu rosto, deixando entrever apenas seus olhos. O estranho começou a avançar lentamente, ameaçador. Bella, incapaz de fugir, começou a retroceder com cautela. O homem animou ao cavalo a apressar o passo. Então a jovem se virou, gritando presa do pânico, e atravessou a clareira correndo em direção ao caminho sinuoso que conduzia ao moinho. Cavalo e cavaleiro ganharam terreno quase alcançando-a. Os golpes dos cascos contra o chão batido soaram como ferro contra metal em seus ouvidos. Bella gritou, deixando cair as flores no chão, esquivando-se das árvores. Lançou um olhar para trás por cima do ombro para ver a figura espantosa perseguindo-a. De repente, de algum lugar em frente dela, Bella ouviu a voz do marido chamando-a em voz alta. O homem se deteve para escutar. Soaram uns açoites e a moça fugiu em sua direção pronunciando entre soluços o nome de Edward. O cavaleiro puxou as rédeas para deter o animal, fazendo com que ele empinasse, deram meia volta e entraram de novo no bosque. Antes que desaparecesse na escuridão, Bella conseguiu dar uma última olhada a suas costas. Havia algo familiar nele que não podia explicar com palavras.

Edward chegou correndo entre as árvores. Bella se jogou em seus braços chorando.

- Oh, Edward, era horrível! – gritou. - Horrível!

- Céu santo! O que aconteceu? - inquiriu ele. - Ia buscá-la para comer e ouvi você gritar. - Estreitou-a entre seus braços. - Está tremendo muito.

- Havia um homem... a cavalo - disse ela, afogando-se com o pranto. - Me perseguia. Quase me apanha.

Edward a separou dele para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Quem era? Tinha-o visto antes? - quis saber.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Não – respondeu. – Usava um chapéu e uma capa, e não pude vê-lo com clareza. Estava recolhendo flores e senti que me estavam vigiando. Ao vê-lo, começou a aproximar-se e quando me pus a correr, perseguiu-me – estremeceu. - Parecia um ser diabólico. Edward.

Ele voltou a abraçá-la com força, tentando apaziguar seus temores.

- Já passou, querida – murmurou. - Agora está a salvo nos meus braços e não deixarei que ninguém faça mal a você.

- Mas quem pode ter sido, Edward? – perguntou Bella. - Que fazia aqui?

- Não tenho idéia, meu amor – respondeu - mas ainda não pegaram o assassino de Sybil. Será melhor que não passeie sozinha. Devemos avisar aos Webster também. Se o homem voltar, eu não gostaria que se encontrasse com a mulher ou as meninas em seu caminho. Vou colocar vários vigilantes. Isso o manterá afastado.

- Fez-me jogar as flores - disse chorando ao dar-se conta. - Fiz um ramalhete para a mesa de Leah, mas me assustei tanto que as deixei cair.

Edward soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Está bem, amor. Voltaremos para recolhê-las. - Secou-lhe as lágrimas com a prega do vestido. - Agora deixa já de chorar antes que seu nariz fique vermelho. - Beijou-a. - Já não está assustada, não é?

Bella se apoiou nele.

- Com você aqui, não.

Os temores de Bella voltaram a aparecer ao chegar em Masen. Joseph anunciou que a senhorita Tanya Denali esperava-os no salão. A jovem olhou seu marido e comprovou que estava nervoso e preocupado. Entrou no salão com o bebê nos braços atrás dele.

Tanya, atraente, estava sentada na poltrona favorita de Edward, vestida com um lindo traje de musselina. Serviu-se um pouco do uísque de Emm com um raminho de hortelã. Sorriu a Edward por cima do copo, depois apoiou a cabeça na poltrona.

- Tem bom aspecto - disse com voz preguiçosa. - Mas claro, querido, sempre o tem. - Devorou-o com os olhos antes de dirigir-se à Bella. - Pobre querida, deve achar espantoso o calor das Carolinas vindo da Inglaterra. A pequena flor parece um pouco murcha.

Bella se sentou em uma cadeira com afetação e alisou nervosamente o cabelo. Edward, imperturbável, dirigiu-se ao bar para servir-se de uma dose.

- A que devemos este inesperado... prazer, Tanya? - inquiriu com sarcasmo. Colocou-se atrás de Bella com a bebida. - Não a tínhamos visto desde que veio nos anunciar a morte de Sybil, e me pergunto o que nos vai informar agora. Espero que não seja de outro assassinato.

Tanya pôs-se a rir com calma.

- Claro que não, querido – respondeu. - Fui visitar minha tia Kate em Wilmington e acabo de retornar. Queria apresentar meus respeitos a todos. Estou decepcionada de que não tenham sentido minha falta. - Deixou escapar um suspiro e se levantou. - Mas receio que não tiveram muito tempo para vocês. - Lançou um olhar a Bella com as pálpebras entreabertas e lhe entregou um pacote embrulhado. - Isto é para Tony, querida, uma pequena coisa que comprei no Wilmington. Não... – Sorriu com superioridade. - Não tinha dado muita atenção antes.

Bella baixou o olhar agradecendo, mas lhe era impossível falar. Sua confiança estava cambaleando. O susto que levou durante a tarde tinha crispado seus nervos e agora, frente à Tanya, estava tensa e insegura. Desembrulhou o presente. Era uma taça de prata com uma gravura que dizia "Tony" e o ano, "1800".

- Obrigada, Tanya - disse brandamente. - É encantador.

Tanya notou o estado de sua adversária e aproveitou a ocasião.

- Não teria me sentido bem se não tivesse agradado ao filho de Edward. - Deu uma olhada ao bebê, esticando-se nos braços de sua mãe, e prosseguiu. - Depois de tudo, unidos como somos... como éramos . - Sorriu. - Seria de muito mau gosto ignorar seu filho. Não está contente, Bella, de que ele se pareça tanto com o pai? Quero dizer... teria sido uma lástima que se parecesse com você, embora fosse o que eu estava esperando. Sabia que a pequena seria a viva imagem de sua mãe. Possivelmente porque é também como um bebê.

Bella não soube o que dizer. Era muito duro ter que permanecer sentada enquanto a mulher tentava contrariá-la. Mas Edward não foi tão cortês.

- Que demônios quer, Tanya? - perguntou, zangado.

A mulher ignorou-o e se inclinou sobre o Tony, exibindo cada centímetro de seu abundante busto. Fez-lhe cócegas no queixo, mas o menino não tinha humor para brincar com estranhos no minuto de despertar, assim começou a reclamar puxando a gola do vestido de sua mãe.

Tanya se ergueu lançando um olhar colérico à Bella, que tentava sossegar o bebê. Edward esboçou um sorriso ao observar à mulher por cima do copo. Como não havia forma de acalmar Tony, Bella teve que desabotoar o vestido, não sem antes lançar a Tanya um olhar de ódio, e dar o peito ao menino. O bebê se tranqüilizou no ato sem deixar de observar à Tanya com receio. Edward soltou uma gargalhada e deu um tapa no traseiro de seu filho antes de sentar-se junto a sua esposa.

Bella desviou sua atenção do bebê um segundo e descobriu uma expressão no rosto da convidada. Foi tão breve, que por um momento acreditou que talvez a tinha imaginado. Podia ser que por fim a mulher se dera conta do que significava ser a mãe do filho de Edward? Era um vínculo muito difícil de romper, Edward amava seu filho. Era evidente. Não ia trocar a sua mãe tão facilmente.

Tanya sentiu que estava perdendo terreno e tratou de recuperá-lo, mas se enganou.

- Acho que é adorável o modo como se ocupa de amamentar seu filho, Bella, em lugar de contratar uma ama - comentou. – Muitas mulheres o fariam, sabe? Mas vejo que você é das que desfrutam fazendo coisas como esta. É obvio, exige muito de uma mulher. Eu acredito que não poderia me prender tanto.

- Não, imagino que não poderia – interveio Edward. - Por isso nunca nos demos bem, Tanya.

Tanya retrocedeu um passo, como se a tivessem golpeado, e tentou retificar suas palavras.

- O que quero dizer... é que não poderia dedicar toda minha atenção ao bebê e não fazer caso de meu marido - justificou.

- Acha que ela faz caso omisso de mim, Tanya? - perguntou ele com sarcasmo. - Porque se for assim, me permita que a corrija. Bella possui a maravilhosa habilidade de fazer que tanto seu filho como seu marido se sintam amados igualmente.

Tanya deu meia volta na direção da sua poltrona, mas não se sentou, e disse a Edward por cima do ombro:

- Vim falar de negócios. Pode ser que esteja interessado em comprar minhas terras. Pensei que devia vir aqui primeiro para ver que preço estava disposto a me oferecer por elas.

- Ah, já entendo - observou Edward.

- Bom, seria muito indecoroso de minha parte vender a outra pessoa sabendo que você estava interessado. Faz muito tempo que está tentando comprá-las.

- Sim - disse Edward sem demonstrar ansiedade.

- Maldição, se não está interessado venderei a uma pessoa que o esteja! - exclamou Tanya, furiosa, virando-se.

- A quem? - inquiriu Edward com expressão de mofa.

- Bom, há... há muita gente esperando para comprá-la. Poderia vendê-las num momento - contestou Tanya não muito segura.

- Tanya... – Edward suspirou. - Chega de farsas. Sou o único interessado em comprar as terras. Possivelmente um granjeiro pobre gostaria de tê-las, mas acredito que não poderia pagar o preço.

- Isso não é verdade! - declarou Tanya. - Poderia vender a qualquer um!

- Acalme-se, Tanya – aconselhou Edward. - Sei perfeitamente o que está tentando fazer, mas não funcionará. Agora vou expor duas razões pelas quais sou o único interessado. A ninguém que tenha dinheiro servem seus insignificantes hectares. As plantações estão quase abandonadas e ninguém virá até aqui para preocupar-se de seu pequeno pedaço de terra, especialmente quando não tem intenção de vender Oakland. Sou o único que pode se permitir o luxo de ser um pouco generoso. Mas não me venha com seus estratagemas esperando que eu entre em pânico e dobro a oferta. Não sou tão estúpido. Discutiremos os detalhes daqui a pouco. Agora vou me sentar aqui, vou relaxar e a acabar minha taça.

- Edward, está zombando de mim - Tanya riu. - Por que se diverte tanto em me aborrecer? Sempre que anunciei que venderia minhas terras você esteve interessado em comprá-las.

- Eu negocio, não zombo, Tanya - comentou secamente..

Quando Tanya partiu para o escritório, deixando atrás de si um forte aroma de perfume, Edward se inclinou para beijar a esposa, deleitando-se com sua fragrância suave e delicada.

- Tentarei não me demorar muito, meu amor - prometeu. – Se desejar se deitar quando terminar com o Tony, inventarei qualquer desculpa com Tanya, uma vez tenhamos chegado a um acordo e a mandarei direto a sua casa.

- Faça isso, peço-lhe – murmurou Bella. - Temo que ainda não me recuperei do que aconteceu esta tarde. Prefiro não ter que vê-la de novo esta noite - mordeu o lábio inferior. - Oh, Edward, está tão decidida que você e eu nos separaremos. Odeio-a. – Olhou Tony, que batia em seu peito com a mãozinha e riu um pouco histérica. - O que preciso é de um bom mergulho de cabeça na banheira para esquecê-la.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Agora vou dizer aos meninos que esquentem um pouco de água. Algo mais, querida?

- Sim - respondeu ela, suavemente. – Me beije para que eu saiba que essa mulher não tem nenhuma oportunidade contigo.

Ele sorriu e a satisfez dissipando suas dúvidas.

Agora a terra era sua, meditou Edward enquanto subia as escadas. Estava imensamente contente tendo economizado o regateio à Bella. Suspirou. Uma coisa que devia reconhecer em Tanya era sua coragem e seu descaramento. Tinha começado as negociações com a proposta indecente de restabelecer suas relações, aproximando-se dele de forma ordinária e indigna. E não tinha despertado outro sentimento mais que o de asco.

No final, tinha-lhe entregue a terra a um preço sem exagero e, depois de uma forte discussão, tinham chegado a um acordo razoável. Suplicou sem indício de orgulho, ameaçando não vender, fazendo propostas como uma vulgar prostituta. A reunião o tinha feito sentir-se sujo, para dizer algo suave, e o fizera pensar em quão baixo era capaz de chegar em sua busca de fortuna. Todo mundo sabia que suas finanças não andavam bem e que necessitava de dinheiro, mas Bella tinha estado em piores apuros e não tinha sucumbido a vender seu corpo ou a suplicar abertamente seu sustento.

Bella... sua amada. Só pensando nela se adoçava o amargo estado de ânimo no qual Tanya o tinha deixado. Recordava quando ela se apoiou contra ele meio nua no moinho e como lhe tinha acelerado o pulso. Teria que pôr ferrolhos no interior dessas portas para que a próxima vez não ficasse tão nervosa. Riu para si. Quando estava a seu lado, era pior que um animal no cio. Sempre pensava em rodeá-la com seus braços, em seu corpo quente e suave arqueando-se, em suas encantadoras pernas abraçando-o. O sangue começou a ferver em suas veias à medida que seus pensamentos passavam velozes por sua cabeça e se detinham em um dia não muito longínquo, no qual tinham saído a montar a cavalo e ele a tinha convencido a banhar-se no arroio. Mostrou-se muito tímida na hora de despir-se em plena luz do dia, temendo que pudesse vir alguém. Mas depois de assegurar-lhe que era um lugar escondido, mostrando as árvores e arbustos, tinha até admitido que poderia ser divertido. Ao observá-la tranqüilamente enquanto se despia, nu como estava, seu desejo por ela tinha ficado patente. Ao vê-lo, Bella tinha compreendido como ia acabar o banho e brincando, esquivou-se lançando-se à água. Ao emergir, nadou ofegante pelo frio, até tomar certa distância. Mas ele pôs-se a rir ante seus esforços e alcanço-a com facilidade. Tinha mergulhado, puxado-a pelo tornozelo e abraçado-a debaixo da água. Sorriu ao recordá-lo. Tinha sido um dia agradável demais.

Abriu a porta do dormitório e parou para contemplar a cena. Bella estava na banheira, tão formosa como quando a tinha conhecido em Londres. Doce, desejável, irresistivelmente bela, a luz das velas resplandecia sobre sua pele úmida e seu cabelo preso, alguns cachos caindo sobre suas costas. Sorriu-lhe. Edward fechou a porta e se aproximou.

- Boa noite, amor - murmurou.

Bella passou um dos dedos molhados pela boca do marido.

- Boa noite, milorde - respondeu ela com doçura enquanto deslizava a mão pelo pescoço de Edward e este a atraía para ele.

A colheita de setembro começou e a multidão encheu as ruas de Charleston, assim como os mercados abarrotados de produtos. Havia compradores e vendedores e uma multidão que tratava de fazer-se com um pequeno benefício das grandes somas de dinheiro que mudavam de mãos durante o dia. Havia pobres e ricos; mendigos e ladrões; capitães de navio e escravos. Um grande número de pessoas se aproximava e permanecia em suas carruagens, nas cafeterias ou estalagens, para observar o bulício, trocando comentários sobre a interminável onda de personagens que passavam. Durante o dia a cidade era um animado centro de negócios; de noite, a atividade se transformava em um circo com entretenimento para todos os gostos.

Quando Edward mostrou à Bella as entradas de uma nova peça que era representada no teatro Dock, ela, muito emocionada, beijou-o com entusiasmo. Uma vez acalmada, sentou-se nos joelhos do marido e confessou-lhe que jamais tinha estado em um lugar como esse antes.

Sempre que apareciam em público, o casal chamava a atenção. O corpo atraente e alto de Edward e a delicada beleza de Bella os fazia únicos. E nessa noite, ao entrar no hall do teatro Dock, mais que nunca.

Edward vestia calças brancas, fazendo jogo com o colete. Um pouco de bordado caía sobre suas mãos bronzeadas e pelo peitilho de sua camisa. O casaco era de cor vermelha, com as lapelas e o pescoço bordados artisticamente em fio dourado. Por sua parte, Bella estava encantada com um traje de bordados negros, adornado com abundantes azeviches diminutos que brilhavam sob a luz das velas. Do cabelo surgia uma pluma de avestruz e de suas orelhas pendiam os diamantes de Esme Cullen.

Ao chegar, encontraram os olhares de inveja de sempre e as boas-vindas calorosas dos amigos. Edward cuidou de sua esposa com receio, enquanto os homens apresentavam seus respeitos. Muitos jovens abriram passo entre a multidão, com a esperança de que a beleza transbordante fosse uma jovem solteira, familiar dos Cullen. Aproximaram-se dela de forma afetada e puderam comprovar que de perto era ainda mais linda. Ao ver que Edward, divertido, apresentava-a como sua esposa, abaixavam a cabeça e se afastavam desiludidos.

Alec Nerwton também se encontrava no teatro, mas preferiu guardar distância. Não quis deter-se muito tempo contemplando à Bella e preferiu dedicar-se a outras moças com entusiasmo e consideração.

A senhora Clark os saudou com olho crítico.

- Bella, minha encantadora menina, está estupenda esta noite - comentou, o que significava que a jovem tinha sido aprovada no exame. – Deixa em evidencia às demais mulheres com seus virginais vestidos rosa e brancos. - Virou-se para Edward com uma expressão animada apoiando-se em sua bengala. - E vejo que a vigia mais que nunca, senhor.

-Tendo conhecido meu pai, Abegail, pode acreditar que sou pior que ele? - comentou entre risadas.

A senhora Clark soltou uma gargalhada dando-lhe palmadinhas afetuosas com o leque.

- Era preciso muito tempo e um suspiro de menina para dar conta disso. Era muito despreocupado em seus dias de solteiro. Não podia se importar menos que lhe arrebatassem o afeto de uma moça. - Voltou a rir. - Naqueles dias se fixava em muitas damas e imagino que provou um bom número delas. E olhe-se agora, tão apaixonado por esta mulher. Parece um macho no cio. - Olhou novamente para Bella com um sorriso. - Alegra-me ver você. Os Cullen são meus favoritos e eu gosto que consigam o melhor.

Bella beijou à anciã na face.

- Obrigada, Abegail. Vindo de você é elogio - respondeu a jovem.

- Quanto palavrório! - protestou Abegail. - Só afirmo o evidente, e não é preciso que encha minha velha cabeça com suas tolices irlandesas. Não sou tão fácil de adular. - Sorriu para suavizar a reprimenda e lhe deu uns tapinhas na mão. - Não esbanje suas adulações comigo, menina. Seu marido é mais suscetível a elas.

Mais tarde, no camarote privado, Edward se dedicou mais a sua mulher que à representação. Desfrutava contemplando a óbvia excitação da esposa pela peça. Sentada em silêncio, imóvel, observava atentamente aos atores interpretar seus papéis. Estava encantadora. Edward não podia afastar os olhos dela. Em um dos intervalos, enquanto tomavam um pouco de vinho no hall, Edward escutou divertido os comentários alegres de Bella sobre a peça.

- Jamais esquecerei, Edward – comentou. - Papai nunca me levou a um lugar como este. É tão maravilhosamente formoso, como um conto de fadas convertido em realidade.

Edward se inclinou sobre seu ouvido rindo.

- Talvez esteja sendo uma má influência, meu amor - brincou.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam ao olhá-lo.

- Se for assim, é muito tarde; já não aceitaria que fosse de outro modo. Estou definitivamente perdida, pois já não me satisfaz o mero fato de existir. Devo amar e ser amada. Devo possuir e ser possuída. Devo ser sua, meu amor, do mesmo modo que você deve ser meu. Assim já vê, ensinou-me muito bem. Tudo o que se propôs fazer no princípio, cumpriu-o com acréscimo. Devo viver com você e ser parte de você, e se os laços do matrimônio não nos unissem e continuasse sulcando os mares, seguiria você ao redor do mundo como sua amante. Nosso voto sagrado seria o amor. E se ao confessar isto sou uma descarada, então sou feliz.

Edward a beijou na mão sem afastar o olhar de seus olhos.

- Se fosse minha amante teria que a encerrar debaixo de chave para que nenhum homem pudesse afastá-la de mim - afirmou. - Você também é uma professora excelente. O solteiro alegre prefere a segurança do matrimônio. Desfruto de cada minuto por estar casado contigo, especialmente a parte em que posso afirmar que é minha e só minha.

Bella esboçou um sorriso, com uma expressão de amor nos olhos.

- Não deveria me olhar desse modo – murmurou Edward.

- De que modo? - perguntou a jovem persistente em sua expressão.

- Da mesma forma como quando acabamos de fazer amor, como se o mundo fosse seu - explicou o homem.

- É que me dá igual - respondeu no mesmo tom suave.

- Vai ser muito difícil não perder o controle e terminar de ver a peça se continuar assim - advertiu-a. - É muito tentadora inclusive para um marido velho como eu, e está pondo a prova minha virilidade.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada, mas seu humor se escureceu subitamente ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Edward. Voltou-se para averiguar o que tinha visto e comprovou que Tanya se aproximava. Perguntou-se o motivo do sobressalto de seu marido, até que seus olhos se fixaram no vestido bege que levava a mulher. Era exatamente igual ao traje que tinha trocado com o mascate, o mesmo que tinha usado ao conhecer Edward. Tanya, muito decidida, tinha optado por lhe dar um ligeiro ar parisiense. A transparência do traje teria sido escandalosa para uma mulher mais modesta, mas Tanya, sem incomodar-se nenhum pouco com algo tão corriqueiro como o recato, tinha, inclusive colorido os mamilos.

- Olá, Edward - ronronou com sua voz sedosa em frente a ele. Logo pôs-se a rir ao ver os olhos de ambos os postos em seu traje. - Vejo que se fixaram em meu vestido. É bonito, não é verdade? Laurent fez isso especialmente para mim, depois de eu ter descoberto o original em sua loja. E tirou o outro para que ninguém possa ter um parecido, segundo minhas instruções.

Edward limpou a garganta.

- Passava algo ao original para que tivesse que confeccionar um segundo? - inquiriu.

Tanya se mostrava encantada com o interesse de Edward por seu traje.

- Não, não acontecia nada, querido. Mas era tão espantosamente pequeno que não acredito que alguém pudesse usá-lo – respondeu. - Bom, nem Bella, tão fraca como está, teria podido meter-se nele. Seria muito pequeno para ela.

Edward trocou um olhar com sua esposa.

- Certamente, devia ser pequeno - observou.

- Bom, soube que tinha que fazer um igual no primeiro momento que o vi - prosseguiu, alegre. - E estou tão contente de ter insistido com Laurent para que me confeccionasse isso. Agrada-me que você goste, querido. É obvio, esteve me olhando com tanta intensidade que já não sei se é o vestido... e diante de sua esposa, querido - falou com pretenso tom abafado .

Edward a observou com passividade.

- O traje me lembrou de um que Bella usava quando a conheci – disse asperamente. - Era um vestido pelo qual tinha muito carinho pelas lembranças que me trazia.

Tanya ficou petrificada e lançou um olhar ameaçador à Bella, depois sorriu com trivialidade.

- De onde tirou o dinheiro para comprá-lo - o perguntou com ironia. - Deve ter trabalhado muito para reuni-lo. Mas então, se seu marido gosta de vê-la tão exposta deveria conhecer meu modista, querida. Está aqui esta noite. Pode fazer maravilhas. Ficará encantada com ele, estou certa.

Bella notou como Edward ficava tenso.

- Receio que não vai agradar-me, Tanya – disse Edward. – Prefiro que sejam mulheres a costurar os vestidos de Bella.

Tanya soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vá, Edward, está ficando muito puritano em sua senilidade.

Edward acariciou com tranqüilidade o ombro nu da esposa.

- Sempre que se trate de Bella, Tanya, serei puritano.

Ao ver a forma que seu ex-prometido acariciava sua esposa e ao recordar o contato dessas mesmas mãos sobre sua própria carne, o modo pelo qual tinha aceso sua paixão, jamais igualada por outro homem, a mulher sentiu um espasmo provocado pelo ciúmes. Depois fulminou Bella com o olhar.

- De qualquer forma, deve conhecer Laurent, querida – prosseguiu. - Talvez possa lhe dar algum conselho para fazer com que pareça que seus ossos têm um pouco mais de carne. Vi fazer maravilhas com corpos infantis como o teu. Espera aqui, querida, irei buscá-lo.

Bella, insegura, olhou o marido enquanto Tanya se afastava angustiada. Conhecia muito bem esse sentimento, pois ela também tinha padecido essa sensação de ansiedade mas, ao fazê-lo, viu que Edward sorria animado.

- Se soubesse do vestido, torceria o pescoço desse pobre homem - comentou rindo. - Não há dúvida de que o que possui é o seu.

- Está muito bela, não é verdade? - murmurou Bella.

Edward sorriu estreitando sua cintura com carinho.

- Nem a metade de bela que estava você vestida com o mesmo traje no dia...

A jovem esboçou um sorriso confiante e observou como Tanya desaparecia entre a multidão. Esqueceu-se dela durante um momento enquanto Edward atraía sua atenção sobre temas mais interessantes. Mas de repente, uma sensação estranha a incomodou. Era o mesmo sentimento horripilante que tinha experimentado, já fazia tempo, no moinho. Estava sendo observada com uma intensidade que não era normal. Voltou-se devagar e o viu. Empalideceu. Ele estava junto à Tanya, mas tinha os olhos postos nela. Não parecia surpreso de vê-la ali. Inclusive assentiu, saudando-a com um sorriso. Era ele. O sorriso era horrível. Estava segura de que não havia no mundo um gesto tão desdenhoso como o do senhor Laurent Hint.

Cambaleou contra Edward, a ponto de desmaiar, levando ao rosto uma mão trêmula. Puxou o casaco de seu marido para que se aproximasse dela pois duvidava que sua voz fosse audível ainda a essa distância.

- O que ocorre? - perguntou Edward preocupado. Tanya e o senhor Hint se aproximavam deles. Bella não podia suportar estar ali, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Tinha que falar.

- Edward - conseguiu balbuciar quase sem fôlego. - Não me sinto bem. Deve ser as pessoas. Por favor, me leve para o camarote.

Nesse momento ouviu a voz de Tanya.

- Aqui está, Bella. Eu gostaria que conhecesse meu modista, o senhor Laurent Hint.

Muito tarde! Bella era presa do pânico. Desejava fugir do lugar tão rápido como o permitissem suas pernas, mas estava petrificada, paralisada pelo medo.

Edward não perdeu tempo com palavras ou considerações desnecessárias.

- Nos perdoe, Tanya - se desculpou. - Receio que Bella teve um ataque repentino de claustrofobia. É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Hint. Boa noite.

Não demorou muito a ajudá-la a sentar-se no camarote privado. Tomou as mãos trêmulas.

- Deseja ir para casa? - perguntou Edward. - Está tremendo. Parece que viu um fantasma.

Estava a ponto de ter um ataque de histeria. Seu marido estava certo. Tinha visto um fantasma ou algo de seu passado que era igualmente aterrador. Estava possuída pelo medo. Não podia vê-lo de novo ou permitir que falasse com Edward. Era um homem tão horrível ou era um monstro?

Agarrou-se fortemente ao marido, sentado a seu lado tratando de acalmá-la. Levantou-se o pano de fundo, mas nenhum dos dois prestou atenção à peça. Minutos depois, Edward se aproximou dela.

- Vamos. Não quero que desmaie aqui - decidiu.

Conduziu-a para fora do camarote até o hall, e dali ao exterior do teatro onde fez um sinal a Ben para que trouxesse a carruagem. Ao deter-se frente a eles, Edward a subiu nos braços e permaneceu sentado muito perto dela todo o trajeto.

Bella estava aterrada. Nunca antes tinha estado tão assustada. Agora tinha um marido e um filho que amava e não suportaria que a separassem deles. Se a acusassem de assassinato os arrebatariam sem piedade e ela apodreceria no cárcere. Importava muito pouco que James a tivesse atacado primeiro. Não acreditariam, não se o senhor Hint afirmasse que foi com James Court voluntariamente. E ia ferir tanto Edward. OH, Senhor, tem piedade de mim, suplicou.

Ao chegar a casa, Edward a levou até o dormitório e a depositou sobre a cama. Fê-la virar-se para desabotoar seu vestido e o tirou junto com as demais roupas. Uma vez nua sob os lençóis, Edward trouxe um copo com um pouco de conhaque e se sentou a seu lado.

- Beba isto, amor - aconselhou-a. - Vai lhe devolver a cor às faces.

Bella se endireitou obediente e bebeu o copo de um gole, arrependendo-se no ato. Afogou-se ao sentir o líquido ardente e tossiu tentando respirar.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e depositou o copo sobre a cômoda.

- Deveria ter avisado que era forte, mas pensei que o recordaria. - Começou a tirar as forquilhas do cabelo até que este caiu solto sobre seus ombros. Logo o alisou com a mão. - Quando estávamos em Londres e no Fleetwood, estava acostumado a observar como cuidava do cabelo. Era muito difícil me manter afastado dele, era tão tentador. Lembra-se de quando esteve doente, Bella?

Ela assentiu, contemplando como brincava com um de seus cachos.

- Estava muito doente, querida, mas eu me ocupei de você - comentou. – Só eu a toquei e quando a febre subiu, fui eu quem esteve ao seu lado. Não abandonei o camarote nem por um instante. Era minha e necessitava de você. Não deixarei que lhe aconteça nada mau.

Bella franziu o sobrecenho perguntando-se qual seria o motivo pelo qual falava de forma tão lenta.

- Acha que agora, quando sei que é tudo para mim, permitiria que lhe acontecesse algo de mau? – inquiriu. - Lutaria contra vento e maré por você, Bella. Por que não confia em mim para que possa a ajudar como desejo? Sei que está aterrada, céu, e acredito que posso apaziguar seus temores se confiar em mim o suficiente - inclinou-se sobre ela. - Sou muito forte, _ma petite_.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Sabia algo! Tinha-o averiguado de algum modo! Mas como?, e o que sabia e quem o havia dito?

As mãos começaram a tremer, e segurou-as para evitar que contagiassem ao resto de seu debilitado corpo. Afundou-se na cama sem que o conhaque tivesse ajudado a recuperar a coragem. O que podia dizer? O que podia contar? Jamais se perdoaria se o ferisse, e morreria se fugisse dela como conseqüência de seus atos.

Edward sorriu com ternura, cobrindo-a com o lençol.

- Quando desejar me contar amor, estarei junto de você - despiu-se e deslizou no leito atraindo-a para si. Beijo-a na fronte. - Agora durma, meu amor.

Por fim, Bella adormeceu sentindo-se segura nos braços do marido. Mas não foi um sono agradável. Viu o corpo deformado do senhor Hint sobre ela, segurando Tony. Depois ela perseguindo-o. Tinha que salvar ao pequeno do senhor Hint! Despertou gritando e lutando contra Edward.

- Ele está com Anthony! Ele está com Tony! Vai fazer mal ao bebê! – exclamou Bella entre soluços.

* * *

_**E ai Gostaram? Essa Tanya é um pé no saco... o mulher chata, mas ela sempre recebe o que merece... E ai será que a Bella vai contar para Edward? hum só lendo para saber... **_

_**Só falta dois capitulos para o final... sexta eu posto o penultimo capitulo e no sabado o final... então amores comentem, eu tenho medo de fantasma kkkk, não sejam um leitor fantasma... eu gosto de saber as opiniões de vocês... então comentem... Até amanhã... Robsteijoooossss**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... o penultimo... está acabando amores... se preparem muita emoção... bora ler... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

- Bella, acorde – disse Edward. - É só um pesadelo, céu - acrescentou em tom tranqüilizador. – Tony está a salvo.

Ao ver o atraente rosto do marido, Bella sossegou. Era como uma rocha estável em águas turbulentas. Aferrou-se a ele com um grito de alívio.

- Oh, Edward, foi horrível! Levou Tony e não podia alcançá-lo, e corria e corria. Era horrível! - exclamou.

Estremeceu em seus braços, soluçando desconsolada. Foi se acalmando lentamente protegida pelo abraço do marido. Os beijos deste foram descendo do pescoço até os seios da jovem, que começou a sentir-se possuída por uma emoção muito diferente. Bella gemeu de prazer como resposta às carícias de Edward. Suas mãos roçaram as coxas da moça deslizando em seu interior como um espectro alado. A experiência de Edward fez que Bella se esquecesse de tudo, concentrando-se nos dois, retorcendo-se de prazer e suplicando que a possuísse sem mais demora. Mas ele procedeu a um ritmo deliberadamente pausado, provocando sensações, acendendo-a e emocionando-a. Sua paixão cresceu até convertê-la em um ser selvagem, tremendo, mordendo, arranhando.

Edward riu escutando seus arquejos. Mordiscou a carne sedosa de seus seios, seu ventre liso e sua coxa torneada. A mão de Bella desceu pelo corpo de Edward, fazendo-o tremer e tomá-la ferozmente, elevando-a a alturas vertiginosas até chegar ao clímax exaustos e satisfeitos.

No dia seguinte, Bella, vestida como mais uma criada, com avental e lenço à cabeça ajudou Hatti a encerar os móveis do salão. Ben estava no chão, brincando com Tony, que tinha engatinhado até seu colo e ria com as brincadeiras do velho. Edward e Emm tinham ido a Charleston a negócios e a maior parte do pessoal estava ocupado em tarefas diversas.

Bella não podia deixar de pensar em Laurent Hint e no que aconteceria se falasse de seus pecados. Ao ouvir o galope de um cavalo aproximando-se, soube imediatamente que era ele. O medo gelou sua alma.

- Diga-lhe que entre, Joseph - ordenou, nervosa, quando o criado anunciou que um homem desejava falar com a senhora da casa.

Levantou-se do chão sem tirar o avental e o lenço. Ao vê-la com aquele traje, Hint a olhou surpreso.

- Ben, Hatti, podem sair - ordenou Bella.

Ambos olharam com receio o visitante, reticentes a deixá-la na companhia de um homem com um aspecto tão diabólico. Mas no final obedeceram e saíram do aposento.

- O que deseja? - perguntou Bella quando ficou segura de que não podiam ouvi-la.

- Parece que melhorou desde a última vez que a vi não? - observou o homem. - Embora o avental tenha me surpreendido. Sempre acreditei que as damas ricas não sujavam as mãos.

Bella se ergueu de repente.

- Estou acostumada a ajudar a limpar esta casa, senhor – explicou. – É o lar de meu marido e eu gosto de deixá-lo o melhor possível para ele.

- Vejo que se apaixonou por ele - observou o senhor Hint. - Esse bebê é dele ou do meu querido defunto patrão?

Bella levantou Tony do chão e o segurou nos braços.

- É do meu marido – respondeu. – James nunca me pôs uma mão em cima!

- Certamente acredito em você - respondeu o homem. - Matou James antes que pudesse lhe fazer mal. Mas o bebê é um pouco mais velho. Não perdeu muito tempo em engendrá-lo. - Olhou para Tony. - Mas agora vejo que o homem que estava com você na outra noite é o pai da criatura. Não há dúvida de que possui a nobreza e o atrativo de seu cônjuge. Imagino que o deve ter conhecido pouco depois de ter se encarregado do pobre James.

- Não veio para falar do meu filho ou do meu marido, senhor Hint - interrompeu Bella -, assim, por favor, pode me dizer o que quer? A meu marido não agrada que converse com estranhos na sua ausência.

O homem esboçou o substituto grotesco de um sorriso.

- Você acha que seu homem ficará com ciúme de mim, senhora Cullen? - inquiriu com mofa. - Não, não acredito, mas sim suspeitaria se visse um sapo tão desagradável como eu. - Observou-a com receio. - Sei que matou ao pobre James, mas não o disse a ninguém. Minha discrição merece uma recompensa não acha, senhora Cullen?

Bella começou a tremer ante o olhar frio e calculista do visitante.

- O que quer?

- Algumas libras agora - começou a pedir -, e que me mantenha aquecido e contente. Tenho uma bonita loja em Charleston, mas sou um homem ambicioso que gosta das mesmas coisas que os ricos. Umas quantas jóias ou possivelmente uma boa soma de dinheiro. Ouvi que seu marido é rico. Pode permitir-se isso.

- Meu marido não sabe nada disto – disse Bella. - E não matei James. Escorregou sobre a faca.

Hint sacudiu a cabeça com fingida expressão de tristeza.

- Sinto muito, senhora Cullen, mas por acaso alguém foi testemunha disso?

- Não - respondeu ela -, não havia ninguém além de mim. E não posso prová-lo.

O homem se aproximou. Bella pôde sentir um forte aroma de colônia que, por alguma razão, era estranhamente familiar. Não sabia onde ou quando, mas lhe inspirava terror. Retrocedeu apertando Tony com força. O bebê soltou um chiado de protesto, arrancando uma gargalhada de Hint, que se apressou a lhe tampar a boca com suas garras. Ao ver a mão, Bella se sobressaltou, pois eram iguais às que tinha visto em seu pesadelo.

- Não tenho dinheiro - sussurrou com voz rouca. - Nunca o necessitei. Meu marido sempre se ocupou das minhas necessidades.

- Seu homem se ocupa muito bem de você, não é? Estaria disposto a pagar para que não a enforcassem por assassinato? - inquiriu com desprezo.

Bella estremeceu. Não podia permitir que contasse ao Edward o que tinha feito.

- Tenho algumas jóias. Posso dá-las - respondeu.

Hint suspirou satisfeito.

- Ah! Disso eu gosto mais. O que tem? Levava umas muito bonitas na outra noite. Traga-as e tudo o que tem para que possa indicar o que serve e o que não serve.

- Quer elas agora? - perguntou insegura.

- Claro, não vou partir sem elas - respondeu Hint.

Bella passou pelo seu lado com cuidado e se apressou escada acima até o quarto. Deixou a Tony chorando decepcionado no quarto das crianças com Mary, e se dirigiu ao dormitório. Abriu o joalheiro e agarrou o broche de esmeralda e os brincos de diamantes que tinham pertencido à antiga proprietária de Masen. Deixou o resto das jóias, sentindo-se culpada por ter pego os pendentes. Não teve coragem para tocar as demais jóias da mãe de Edward sabendo o carinho que guardava. A dor que sentia por ter que desprender-se de seus presentes era muito funda. Recordava muito bem os momentos nos quais Edward as tinham lhe presenteado. Não os ia esquecer nunca apesar de não as ter. E Edward certamente se daria conta quando visse que já não tinha o colar de pérolas. Era o favorito de sua esposa e o usava muito freqüentemente. Secou as lágrimas e colocou as jóias no bolso do avental. Antes de abrir a porta exalou um profundo suspiro.

Hint a esperava pacientemente, satisfeito com seus planos de chantagem. Quando a jovem mostrou as peças, o homem sorriu satisfeito e as arrebatou com avareza.

- Sim, isto servirá... por agora. Está segura de que é tudo o que tem? - inquiriu.

Bella assentiu.

- Pensava que os ricos tinham mais - observou Hint.

- É tudo – disse Bella, chorando de novo.

- Não, senhora, não se desgoste. E não se preocupe porque não vou contar a ninguém o que fez – comentou. - Mas necessitarei de mais bagatelas.

- Mas não tenho mais! - exclamou Bella impotente.

- Será melhor que as consiga antes que as peça - a ameaçou.

- Por favor, parta agora - rogou chorosa -, logo meu marido retornará. Não é uma pessoa a quem se possa ocultar as coisas, e se o vê, quererá saber por que veio.

- Certamente, meu rosto não fica bem no salão de uma dama – afirmou ele com um amargo sorriso. Fez uma reverência e partiu sem olhar para trás.

Bella se deixou cair em uma cadeira, esgotada, chorando e aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Podia arrebatar-lhe tudo, à exceção do que mais amava... Edward e Tony. Mas quando já não pudesse fazer frente a suas demandas o que lhe faria? Contar ao Edward a história? - estremeceu. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Devia mantê-lo contente para que a deixasse continuar vivendo... e amando.

Hint desmontou e se dirigiu coxeando para um poste em frente da sua loja para amarrar as rédeas. Depois tocou o bolso repleto de jóias, muito satisfeito, pois tinha conseguido uma boa quantia sem ter que trabalhar.

Antes de entrar na loja, limpou a boca de lesma com a manga do casaco. Voltou-se para fechar e, ao ver Edward Cullen tirar o chapéu e saudá-lo de fora, ficou gelado.

- Senhor Hint, tivemos um breve encontro na outra noite no teatro Dock, se o recorda – comentou Edward.

- Sim. – Laurent Hint engasgou, apalpando nervoso o bolso do casaco.

- Posso entrar? – inquiriu Edward. - Há um assunto do qual eu gostaria de falar com você.

- Falar comigo, senhor? - perguntou o modista.

Edward entrou na loja e ficou em frente do dono. Era muito mais alto e corpulento que ele.

Hint engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e fechou a porta.

- Inteirei-me que possui o original do vestido que levava a senhorita Denali a noite passada – explicou. - Eu gostaria de vê-lo, senhor.

Hint quase deixou escapar um suspiro, aliviado.

- Sim, senhor – afirmou. - Um momento - foi coxeando para a parte traseira da loja. Retornou ao fim de um momento e colocou o vestido nos braços de Edward.

- Comprei-o de um mascate faz alguns meses, senhor – explicou cuidadosamente.

- Sei - disse Edward. - Quanto?

- Quanto o que, senhor? - sobressaltou-se Hint.

- Quanto pede pelo vestido? – esclareceu. - Desejo comprá-lo.

- Mas, senhor... - começou a dizer o modista.

- Diga o preço – ordenou Edward.

Hint não se atreveu a hesitar e soltou a primeira cifra que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Três libras... e seis pennies, senhor.

Edward procurou as moedas no seu bolso com uma expressão de interrogação.

- Custa-me acreditar que o conseguiu tão barato, senhor Hint.

Hint se deu conta do engano que tinha cometido e respondeu gaguejando:

- É sua senhora... Com sua beleza é a única que pode fazer justiça ao vestido. Considere-o um presente de parte de um compatriota, senhor.

Edward esquadrinhou ao homem.

- Não está aqui há muito mais tempo que minha esposa, não é, senhor Hint? Um mês, possivelmente dois? Ela...

- Quase quatro, senhor - esclareceu Hint, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Edward examinou o trabalho feito a mão do sutiã.

- Então sabe quando chegou minha mulher - observou.

Hint secou o suor da fronte.

- Tanya, a senhorita Denali, mencionou-o na outra noite.

- Deve ter abandonado Londres quando conheci o Bella – refletiu Edward.

- É possível, senhor - respondeu Hint com voz apagada.

- Por que deixou Londres, senhor Hint? - inquiriu.

O homem empalideceu.

- Meu patrão morreu, senhor, e perdi meu emprego, assim peguei minhas economias e vim - respondeu.

- Parece que você tem muito talento, senhor Hint. A senhorita Tanya assim o afirma – comentou Edward.

- Trabalho muito duro, senhor - respondeu Hint.

- Estou seguro disso - replicou Edward dando-lhe o vestido. – Se importaria embrulhá-lo?

Hint quase deu um sorriso.

- Com prazer.

Edward entrou com passo decidido no salão de Masen e encontrou Bella ajoelhada encerando as pernas da mesa. A seu lado, no chão, Tony brincava com uma bola de uma cor viva e ao mesmo tempo que balbuciava sons que só eram inteligíveis para ele. O homem limpou a garganta e Bella se voltou e, com um grito de alegria, ficou em pé de um salto lançando-se em seus braços. Edward soltou uma gargalhada ao sentir o ardor do abraço de Bella. Levantou-a do chão e começou a girar alegremente. Ao deixá-la no chão, a jovem lhe sorriu com olhos brilhantes, e colocou o avental e o lenço no lugar.

- Deus Santo! – exclamou Edward, levando as mãos aos quadris. - Não parece ter a idade suficiente para compartilhar meu leito. Daria a você quatorze anos. Não pode ser a mesma moça que quase despertou as pessoas a outra noite enquanto gozava junto a mim. Pôde ter sido uma bruxa que penetrou em minha cama e me arranhou e mordeu?

Bella se ruborizou ao lhe olhar.

- Acha que Emm nos ouviu? Não poderia voltar a olhá-lo - afirmou.

Edward esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Se o fez, estou seguro de que conhece muito bem esses sons, de modo que não dirá nada sendo o cavalheiro que é. Mas não tema, amor. O que escapou a meus beijos foi algo mais que arquejos de prazer.

Bella pôs-se a rir e o abraçou.

- Faz com que me abandone, Edward. E depois de uma noite como essa me é extremamente difícil voltar a por os pés no chão - comentou.

Ele a beijou na testa e sorriu.

- Alguma queixa, querida?

- Jamais. - Bella suspirou. Depois de alguns segundos levantou a cabeça e lhe acariciou a barba com ternura. - É sempre uma aventura estar na cama com você.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e foi ao vestíbulo. Quando retornou, entregou-lhe o pacote.

- Isto lhe pertence - afirmou -, e se algum dia decidir se desfazer dele outra vez, queima-o ou rasga-o, mas não o troque. Assim ninguém que se pareça com a Tânya, que por certo me exaspera além de meu raciocínio, poderá pegá-lo e fazer uma cópia. Lembro muito bem de sua imagem nele, e não quero que uma prostitua arruíne o que para mim constitui uma lembrança doce e gloriosa.

Bella empalideceu.

- Comprou o vestido do senhor Hint? - inquiriu.

- Sim – respondeu Edward. - Não podia suportar a idéia de que outra mulher o pusesse.

A jovem sorriu brandamente, aliviada. Tinha conversado com o senhor Hint e o homem tinha mantido sua palavra. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou.

- Obrigada, querido. Guardarei-o com tanto carinho quanto o vestido de nossas bodas e porei para você em ocasiões especiais.

Havia transcorrido perto de uma semana, quando uma tarde Tanya se apresentou inesperadamente. Emm tinha ido ver uns amigos e ainda não tinha retornado. Edward, Bella e o pequeno estavam no salão, desfrutando de uma noite tranqüila. Bella estava no chão, aos pés de Edward, e acabava de amamentar Tony, que agora estava no regaço do pai desfrutando da atenção de seus progenitores. O braço de Bella descansava sobre a coxa do marido enquanto brincava com o filho, e não tinha se preocupado em abotoar o vestido, sentindo-se segura atrás das portas da mansão. Mas essas mesmas portas não detiveram a Tanya, que empurrou Joseph na entrada principal, e irrompeu na sala.

Bella se virou sobressaltada, olhando a seu redor. Edward levantou a vista e, ao ver Tanya, franziu o cenho ao pensar no prazer que lhe produziria torcer o pescoço dessa mulher. Não estava disposto a levantar-se para lhe mostrar seus respeitos.

- Ao que parece, desfruta ao interromper às pessoas, Tanya – murmurou Edward.

Tanya contemplou a cena com um sorriso venenoso e observou com mordacidade o braço de Bella apoiado sobre seu marido e o decote de seu vestido aberto. Edward viu como a mulher examinava a sua esposa. Ao pensar em uma ocasião em que Tanya entrou pela sala, recordou que seu corpo tinha começado a perder firmeza, como era normal em uma mulher amadurecida. Seus quadris se alargaram ligeiramente e seus peitos eram mais flácidos. Se tivesse um pouco de bom senso, agora se teria ruborizado envergonhada em lugar de olhar à Bella com mofa.

Mas a senhora Cullen não cedeu ante o olhar de superioridade da intrusa, deixando seu braço e o vestido tal como estavam. A expressão da Tanya a enfureceu, e desgostou-a que fosse excepcionalmente embelezada com um traje amarelo de musselina, sem dúvida uma criação do senhor Hint. Tudo indicava que o modista era um artista, embora fosse difícil imaginar um ser tão odioso confeccionando uma criação tão deliciosa. Perguntou-se quantos vestidos que James Court tinha afirmado serem dele, na realidade eram dele. Era algo no que pensar.

Tanya se deteve diante deles, com as pernas separadas e as mãos na cintura. Sorriu.

- Que círculo familiar tão pitoresco – comentou. - Quanto mais te vejo, Edward, mais me convenço que o matrimônio lhe faz muito bem. Parece o pai e marido perfeitos.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando-a, mas Tanya se voltou e deixou sem nenhum cuidado suas luvas e chapéu poeirentos sobre a mesa recém encerada. Logo tomou assento frente a ele e se dirigiu a Bella com uma insensibilidade alarmante.

- Pode me servir uma taça? – inquiriu. - Um pouco de Madeira, se estiver frio.

Encolerizada, Bella se levantou e caminhou para o bar abotoando o vestido.

Tanya continuou falando, desta vez dirigindo-se a Edward.

- Vindo de Charleston por esse velho caminho poeirento a necessidade de aplacar minha sede aumentou, e desfruto tanto de seus excelentes vinhos, querido - falou. - É tão difícil encontrá-los nestes dias, e quase esgotei os que me deu.

Edward se sentou para brincar com Tony, que ao que parecia tinha perdido aparentemente a vontade de divertir-se depois da chegada da Tanya, e lançou olhares de receio à mulher perguntando-se o que teria a trazido desta vez.

Bella retornou e entregou a taça bruscamente.

- Obrigada - disse em um tom frio e impessoal. - Pode nos deixar sozinhos durante alguns momentos? Há uns assuntos que eu gostaria de discutir com seu marido - sentenciou forçando a última palavra.

Bella, trêmula, apressou-se a pegar o menino que estava no colo de Edward. Cheio de ira, o homem agarrou o braço de sua mulher e deu uma olhada à loira apertando as mandíbulas. Estava aponto de lhe dar a réplica, quando viu os olhos de Bella cheios de lágrimas. A jovem sacudiu a cabeça furiosa, levantou o menino e, escondendo-se atrás dele, saiu da sala depressa. Fugiu para o estúdio para acalmar a seu filho, que agora chorava por ter sido afastado do pai, e secou as lágrimas.

Edward contemplou Tanya friamente sabendo que sua rudeza tinha ferido profundamente a sua esposa.

- Bom, Tanya. Que assuntos são esses? - interrogou-a, zangado.

Ela esboçou um sorriso lento e confiante.

- Nesta tarde em Charleston conheci a um velho amigo seu, Edward - comentou.

- A quem? - perguntou desinteressadamente.

- Bom... - Soltou uma gargalhada. - Não é exatamente um velho amigo... só um antigo membro de sua tripulação. Reconheci-o em seguida ao passar diante dele em minha carruagem. Era um dos homens do Fleetwood. Pobre alma, estava completamente ébrio, mas me reconheceu como uma íntima amiga tua. Foi de grande ajuda.

- Ajuda? - inquiriu Edward. - Em que sentido?

Tanya jogou a cabeça atrás, rindo satisfeita.

- Seriamente, Edward, nunca imaginei que te deixasse apanhar desse modo... e por essa puta confabuladora. Juro que teria tentado há muito se tivesse sabido que funcionaria.

- De que demônios está falando, Tanya? - exigiu Edward.

- Vá... já sabe, querido - respondeu ironicamente. - Isabella, sua pequena e inocente Bella, uma prostitua. Dickie me contou isso tudo... como ele e Ben a encontraram fazendo a rua, como o obrigaram a se casar com ela, tudo.

- É óbvio que não tudo – grunhiu Edward. Levantou-se e se serviu de uma dose.

Tanya prosseguiu, contente.

- Sei que se importa com Bella, querido. Houve muitos rumores a respeito de quartos separados. Não precisei de ninguém para saber o que sentia por ela. Só que não podia entender por que tinha se casado. Mas esta tarde... esta tarde quando Dickie me contou isso, entendi que seu casamento era uma farsa. Agora pode se desfazer de Bella, mande-a de volta a Inglaterra. Posso perdoar sua pequena aventura em Londres e voltar contigo. Podemos ser felizes. Sei. Ocuparei-me do seu filho, pois não há dúvida de que é seu... por sorte. O quererei e serei boa com ele. Todo mundo entenderá quando explicarmos que o obrigaram a se casar.

Edward a olhou fixamente por alguns instantes, atônito, depois começou a falar com cautela.

- Tanya, escuta atentamente o que vou dizer-lhe já que se não me entender, é porque é estúpida. Se realmente pensa que alguém pode me obrigar a casar contra minha vontade, é que porque não me conhece. Agora se convença do que lhe vou dizer - acrescentou pausadamente -, como se sua vida estivesse nisso. Minha esposa não era uma prostituta. Era virgem na primeira vez que a possuí, e Ben pode dar fé disso. O menino é meu. Ela é minha esposa com meu consentimento e não vou tolerar sua má educação nesta casa. De agora em diante, a tratará com todo o respeito que merece a senhora de Masen. Já não tem nenhum direito sobre mim, nem sobre minha casa ou minha propriedade.

Tanya se levantou da cadeira e se serviu de outra taça de vinho. Bebeu-a diante dele e o observou.

- De modo que escolhe essa menina antes que a mim - espetou com desprezo.

Edward esboçou um sorriso.

- Fiz minha escolha faz tempo, Tanya. Agora só a reafirmo.

A mulher entreabriu os olhos e se voltou para olhar pela janela. De repente deu meia volta para ele.

- É estranho, Edward, que mencione o respeito e a propriedade na mesma frase. - Sorveu um pouco de vinho, atravessou a sala deixando o sofá entre os dois. Apoiou seu braço sobre ele e levantou a taça como em um brinde. – Na realidade para isso é que vim. Reconsiderei e acredito que minhas terras valem o dobro do que pagou. - Fez uma pausa e o observou com as pálpebras entreabertas, esperando sua reação.

Ele enrugou a fronte, mas encolheu os ombros.

- Já o negociamos Tanya, e já está... assinado, selado e entregue. Já não resta mais que Oakley e os poucos hectares sobre a que está construído. Acabou-se!

- Certamente que se acabou! - cuspiu a mulher. - Então falemos a respeito. Como acha que reagirão a você e à mucosa de sua esposa quando lhes disser que uma rameira o obrigou a se casar?

A voz do Edward retumbou em toda a casa.

- Fecha a boca, cadela! Não permitirei que calunie a minha mulher em sua própria casa! - Baixou a voz até emitir quase um grunhido. – Me importa um rabanete o que faça fora desta casa. Conta o que desejar. Não haverá homem ou mulher que se atreva a repetir diante de mim suas injúrias. É uma cadela, Tanya, física e mentalmente.

- Agora sou uma cadela? - gritou ela em voz alta. Jogou-lhe na cara o vinho e atirou o copo contra o chão. - Uma cadela, claro! Era virgem quando me tomou a primeira vez. Suplicou-me que me casasse contigo e me prometeu o mundo para conseguir meu tesouro mais prezado. Depois zarpou, casou com a primeira prostituta que encontrou pela rua e a arrastou até aqui convertida em sua esposa. Prometeu-me fidelidade, arrebatou-me a virgindade e depois as terras por dois charutos. Bem, pois quero mais. - Começou a rir bobamente e o tom de sua voz se fez adulador. - Preciso ter mais, Edward. Tenho que pagar minhas faturas e unicamente fica a casa, e não posso vendê-la. Estaria morrendo de fome se não fosse pelos pennies que consegui economizar. Ninguém confia em mim desde que me afastou de sua vida.

Edward, furioso, teve que fazer um esforço para não lhe bater. Passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Virgem! – exclamou. - Deus Todo-poderoso! Não era mais virgem que a vaca que está pastando aí fora. Acha que sou imbecil? Acha que estou tão surdo e cego que traguei o estúpido jogo daquela noite? Não seria capaz de nomear a todos os homens com quem se deitou antes e depois do compromisso sagrado! - Sua voz fez tremer as paredes. - O que a faz sonhar que vou tolerar que calunie a minha amada?

- Uma vez me amou! - gritou Tanya. - E, além disso, não dorme com ela. Está na boca de todos. Por que ela e não eu? Poderia compartilhar seu leito e fazer que esquecesse que existe. Me prove. Me possua. Meu Deus, amou-me uma vez!

- Amá-la! - Edward pôs-se a rir. - Não! Unicamente a tolerei, e como qualquer garoto pensei que sabia o que queria até que enfrentei à realidade. Vi ante mim uma beleza desconhecida e imediatamente compreendi o que desejava. Beleza? Sim. Paixão? Sim - inclinou-se sobre o rosto da mulher para enfatizar cada uma das palavras. - Mas também amor terno, dedicação, lealdade cega e dignidade. Qualidades que ultrapassam sua capacidade de entrega. A amo cada instante de minha vida - acrescentou a voz alta. - Protejo-a das rameiras que desejam rebaixá-la e caluniar sua virtude. Com a bênção de Deus teremos muitos filhos e filhas, de modo que não apóie suas esperanças nessa mentira e não volte a pensar no que faria com ela para rebaixá-la a seu nível - aproximou-se da mesa, agarrou as luvas e o chapéu de Tanya e os atirou à cara.

- Agora tira seu miserável ser desta casa e mantêm o fedor de sua desilusão fora destas portas. E jamais me faça ouvir uma mentira que provenha de sua boca ou me agradará muito torcer esse pescoço do que tão orgulhosa está. Saía, cadela. Quebrantaste a boa educação e já não é bem-vinda neste lar.

Tanya olhou para Edward sem dizer uma palavra. Reuniu a energia que restava para obedecer às indicações do homem e, pálida, saiu da sala encolerizada. Ao sair empurrou Emm, que estava a um tempo escutando, pasmado ante o estranho desdobramento de mau gênio de seu irmão.

Tanya saiu ao alpendre, desceu pelas escadas e, recolhendo as saias, subiu à carruagem sem olhar para trás. Não viu Ben, apoiado em uma coluna, cuspir ao chão a suas costas.

Enquanto a carruagem de Tanya se afastava, Bella saiu à porta do estúdio e deu uma olhada no salão, onde estava seu marido. Este ainda tinha os punhos apertados e o tique nervoso no rosto. Ao vê-la, sua expressão se suavizou e levantou os braços convidando-a a unir-se a ele. Bella, com o pequeno nos braços, correu para abraçá-lo amorosamente.

Bella saiu da cozinha limpando as mãos no avental. Tinha passado um dia agradável ajudando Cora a fazer pão. Levantou a vista ao ouvir um cavalo galopando para a grade e sorriu. Era Emm que, ao chegar, desceu do esgotado animal e correu para ela. Ao ver a expressão do irmão caçula de seu marido, sua alegria se tornou apreensão.

- Onde está Edward? - perguntou Emm asperamente.

- Pensei que estivesse com você no campo – respondeu Bella.

Apontou em direção ao estábulo, onde um moço escovava ao Leopold. O garanhão não estava em melhor estado que as calças de camurça do Emm.

Os dois tinham galopado velozmente.

- Não o ouvi chegar - tratou de explicar Bella em sua confusão. Mas Emm já estava correndo para a casa, assim recolheu as saias e o seguiu. - Emm o que ocorre? O que acontece? - inquiriu.

Ele se voltou e, ao ver sua expressão, Bella se aterrorizou. As palavras não teriam conseguido o mesmo impacto nela.

- Emm, vai me contar o que aconteceu? - gritou. Presa do pânico cravou as unhas no braço do cunhado, mas este, alheio à dor, não o notou, - Emm diga-me! - exclamou, sacudindo-o.

Incapaz de falar por um momento, no final conseguiu dizer:

- Tanya está morta. Assassinaram-na.

Bella retrocedeu levando uma mão à boca e sacudindo a cabeça incrédula.

- É verdade - insistiu Emm. - A estrangularam.

- Por que quer saber onde está Edward? - inquiriu.

Emmett não desejava responder.

- Emmett! - exigiu Bella.

- Vi Edward sair correndo de Oakley - afirmou por fim. - Ele não me viu. Quando entrei, Tanya estava morta.

Bella não deu crédito a seus ouvidos.

- Não! - afastou-se com um olhar acusador. - Não foi ele! Não pode ter sido ele! Não, Emm, ele não! Como pode sequer pensá-lo?

- Acha que desejo fazê-lo? Vi-o, Bella, e ontem de noite ambos ouvimos como a ameaçava - explicou.

- Mas por que foi lá? - perguntou Bella.

Emm desviou o olhar.

- Emm, me responda - insistiu ela. - Tenho direito de saber.

Ele soltou um suspiro antes de falar.

- Tanya enviou uma nota enquanto estávamos no prado. Nela dizia que sabia algo a respeito de você que devia lhe contar. Tentei detê-lo, mas me derrubou e jurou que fecharia a boca dessa bruxa. Foi Lulu que levou a nota e a pobre ficou aterrorizada. Quando cheguei à casa da Tanya, o dano já parecia. Edward saiu dali como se o perseguisse o diabo, e Quil, o moço de quadras da Tanya, também o viu e foi em busca do xerife.

Bella sentiu que ia vomitar. Uma nota? Uma nota a respeito dela? Que mais podia lhe haver contado Tanya? De repente o senhor Hint e sua relação com a mulher lhe vieram à mente. Soltou um suspiro sonoro. Se Hint tivesse contado a Tanya a respeito de James Court, pensou ela, teria tratado de dizer a Edward. Então, pode tê-la matado, cegado pela ira. Ontem à noite a ameaçou... Não! Não acreditava capaz de cometer semelhante crime.

- Não! Não foi ele! Sei! - afirmou, teimosa, sacudindo a cabeça, furiosa. - É meu marido! Acaso não saberia se fosse capaz de algo assim?

- Deus Santo, Bella - grunhiu Emm, atormentado diante da possibilidade de que tivesse que ser ele quem acusasse seu irmão. Atraiu-a para ele, esmagando-a. - Querida não vê que desejo estar equivocado? Eu também o amo. É meu sangue... meu irmão!

A firme resolução de sua cunhada não fez mais que martirizá-lo. Subitamente a soltou e se apressou a entrar na casa. Bella o seguiu. Emm, repetindo uma e outra vez que estava equivocado, e Bella, convencida de que o estava. Abriram à porta do dormitório. Ambos se detiveram na soleira e viram Edward olhando pela janela que dava ao pátio onde momentos antes tinham estado discutindo. Bella correu a seus braços gritando.

- Diga-nos Edward! - apressou-o abraçando-o com desespero. - Nos diga que não foi você!

- Meu amor... - murmurou ele brandamente. Emm se aproximou com medo que o confirmasse. Edward o olhou e sorriu com expressão de tristeza.

- Acha eu que a matei, Emm? - perguntou.

- Oh, Deus, Eddie - disse com um fio de voz, sacudindo a cabeça. Estava realmente atormentado. - Não desejo acreditar, mas vi como saía de sua casa e quando entrei estava morta. O que se supõe que devo pensar?

Edward acariciou o cabelo da esposa e respondeu a seu irmão.

- Acreditaria, Emm, se te dissesse que não tenho nada a ver com o assassinato... que já estava morta quando cheguei?

- Eddie, sabe que acreditarei no que me disser - respondeu o irmão. - Mas se não foi você quem o fez?

Edward suspirou.

- Por que motivo iriam violentar Tanya, Emm?

Bella deixou escapar um profundo gemido.

- Violentar? - sobressaltou-se o irmão mais novo.

- Não se deu conta? - sorriu o mais velho.

- Violentaram-na! - inquiriu Emm sem dar crédito. - Mas quem pôde violentá-la? Ela teria aceitado.

- Exato – apontou Edward.

- Céu Santo, não tinha pensado nisso - admitiu Emm, sentando-se em uma cadeira a refletir sobre o que tinha visto. Tinha o olhar perdido. Depois de um momento, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. Permaneceu contemplando como a brisa balançava as copas das árvores. - Deve ter sido como você disse - murmurou pensativo. - Quando a vi... o aposento estava revolto e tinham rasgado sua roupa. Pensei que tinha brigado com ela. Não me passou pela cabeça uma violação. Você não o faria... - ruborizou-se e lançou um olhar à Bella, que escutava tranqüila. – Você jamais teria se incomodado tanto - continuou, voltando-se. - E ao pensar nisso de novo, estou de acordo com você em que a forçaram. Da maneira como estava, dava a impressão de que o agressor acabava de partir. Não cabe dúvida de que quando a matou ainda estavam praticando o ato. Mas a quem poderia ter rejeitado tão violentamente?

Edward voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Emm, quero falar com Lulu. Pode trazê-la?

O irmão pequeno assentiu.

- Averiguaste algo?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Pode ser. Não estou seguro. Primeiro tenho que falar com a garota - respondeu.

Emm esboçou um sorriso, confiando plenamente na inocência de seu irmão.

- Irei procurá-la. Será melhor que averigúe algo antes que Townsend chegue.

Uma vez que Emm partiu, Edward se aproximou de Bella e a olhou nos olhos.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim - murmurou.

- Não seria uma boa esposa se não o fizesse - disse ela docemente, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Ele se afastou e se voltou.

- Poderia tê-la matado, Bella, se tivesse chegado primeiro. Estava de tão mau gênio que derrubei Emm ao tentar me impedir de ir à casa de Tanya. Quando li a nota quis matá-la. E ao vê-la na sujeira, com a roupa rasgada e o corpo, do qual era tão orgulhosa, nu, dei-me conta do perto que tinha estado de lhe arrebatar a vida. Alarmei-me ao pensar no que tinha estado a ponto de nos fazer - voltou-se. - Vê? Não me importou que estivesse morta. Não senti dor por sua perda, e sim alívio por ter me libertado dela e não ter que ser enforcado por isso. Mas podia tê-la assassinado...

- Oh, meu amor! – exclamou Bella, abraçando-o. - Talvez estivesse furioso, mas nada me fará acreditar que é capaz de cometer semelhante atrocidade. Não é próprio de você.

Edward a abraçou com força, encontrando consolo em sua fé incondicional nele.

- Oh, Isabella, Bella – murmurou. - Amo-a tanto. Necessito de você. Desejo-a a todas as horas.

Lágrimas de alegria chegaram aos olhos de Bella enquanto permanecia envolta em seus braços. Era tão reconfortante ser amada por ele. Edward aspirou a fragrância do cabelo de sua amada e abaixou o olhar. Lentamente relaxou os dedos e, ali, na palma de sua mão, jazia o diamante de Esme Cullen.

O xerife Townsend prendeu Edward de noite. Não houve palavras. Estava convencido de que era seu homem e não queria perder o tempo em discussões. Tão logo entrou na casa, anunciou a Edward que estava preso. Quinze minutos mais tarde estavam a caminho de Charleston acompanhados por dois ajudantes.

Bella ficou muito preocupada. Edward não tinha podido falar com Lulu. De fato, ninguém a tinha encontrado. Tinha desaparecido. Ninguém a tinha visto depois de fugir para o bosque. Os poucos escravos que ficavam em Oakley se mantiveram se separados da mansão, a salvo em suas cabanas. Preferiam não saber o que estava acontecendo depois da morte de Tanya, a quem agora estavam preparando para transladar a Charleston na manhã seguinte. Tampouco tinham certeza de que Lulu tivesse retornado. Emm enviou vários homens para procurá-la no campo enquanto ele e Ben o fariam na cidade. Mas não deram com ela em nenhum dos dois lugares.

Ao entardecer, Bella caminhava acima e abaixo pela sala, padecendo a ausência de Edward. Perguntava-se por seu estado. O xerife Townsend tinha sido tão teimoso. Não tinha querido escutar o raciocínio de seu marido e provavelmente já o estaria tratando como se o tivessem condenado. Estremeceu ao pensar nisso. Dirigiu-se à janela e apoiou o rosto no vidro. Estava escuro como uma boca de lobo e o vento soprava agitando as árvores. Tinha começado a chover, mas desta vez não estava desfrutando disso. Sentia infelicidade e desespero. Deitou-se na cama sem fazer ruído, esgotada, e contemplou o dossel na escuridão. Estava muito consciente do vazio que havia ao seu lado.

Na manhã seguinte acordou ao ouvir o rugido do vento. Fortes rajadas empurravam nuvens espessas e cinzas que sulcavam o firmamento velozes e uma luz amarelada envolvia a terra. A chuva caía com moderação, mas as gotas golpeavam com força os vidros, empurradas pelo temporal. Aproximava-se uma tormenta.

O dia transcorreu lentamente e a chuva causou estragos no sistema nervoso de Bella. Emm, impregnado até os ossos, entrou várias vezes no dormitório sem notícias de Lulu. Embora nenhum dos dois o admitisse, estavam perdendo a esperança de encontrar à garota com vida.

Já era tarde quando Bella, incapaz de permanecer sentada em Masen e desejando ajudar a seu marido, embelezou-se com seu traje de montar e uma capa com capuz. Desceu pelas escadas sem fazer barulho. Temia que Hatti a surpreendesse. Se a obstinada anciã negra a descobrisse tentando sair no meio da tormenta, a deteria. E sabia que James também se oporia a selar a Bela Dama.

No final conseguiu escapar e se dirigiu aos estábulos, onde James estava pondo feno fresco no chão das cavalariças. Ao abrir a porta, o homem se sobressaltou e a olhou enquanto a jovem lutava contra o vento para não sair despenteada. Deixou cair à forquilha ao chão e correu em sua ajuda.

- O que faz saindo com este tempo, senhora Cullen? - inquiriu o homem. - Deveria estar na casa, afastada deste vendaval.

- Quero tirar Bela dama, James – respondeu Bella. - Pode selá-la? Já montei outras vezes na chuva, assim não se preocupe.

- Mas, senhora Cullen, está havendo uma tormenta – protestou James. - Quando fica assim, as venezianas saem voando e as árvores caem. Não é seguro. O senhor Cullen me esfolará se inteira que selei o cavalo com este tempo.

- Eu não vou contar. James - respondeu obstinada. - Se souber, direi que o obriguei a fazê-lo. Agora se apresse a selar a Bela Dama. Temos que encontrar à Lulu para que possa dizer ao Levi Townsend que o senhor Cullen não assassinou à senhorita Tanya.

James a olhou assustado, como se fosse acrescentar algo, mas permaneceu em silêncio, com expressão de preocupação.

- Se não a selar, James, eu o farei - sentenciou. O moço saiu arrastando os pés e sacudindo a cabeça. A Bella pareceu que tinham transcorrido horas até que Bela Dama estivesse preparada. James comprovou a cela pela quinta vez.

- Senhora Cullen, pode ser que esteja inquieta pela tormenta – a acautelou. Sua expressão evidenciava sua preocupação. - Senhora... Não pode!

- Oh, cale-se, James - ordenou. - Tenho que ir.

Ele cedeu a contra gosto e a ajudou a montar. Mas ainda sustentava a brida, morto de medo. Seus lábios começaram a tremer e Bella pensou que ainda poderia impedi-la de sair. No final, entregou-lhe as rédeas e se voltou para abrir as portas do estábulo. A jovem esporeou o cavalo e entrou na tormenta. Teve a sensação de estar entrando em outro mundo. O vento, a chuva e os relâmpagos se uniam formando um pandemônio. A égua se deteve e relinchou, mas a moça voltou a esporeá-la para que continuasse. O vento açoitou sua capa e a chuva a encharcou em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Os raios rasgaram o céu, secundados pelo fragor dos trovões.

Bella se voltou e divisou por cima do ombro James envolto na tormenta, obervando-a afastar-se. Durante um milésima de segundo esteve tentada a retornar e apaziguar os temores do criado... e os seus próprios. Não podia negar que estava assustada. Mas a idéia se desvaneceu rapidamente. Se não tivesse sentido que devia sair, teria permanecido esperando em casa, mas a vida de Edward dependia de Lulu e que melhor lugar para resguardar-se da tormenta que a casa deserta de sua antiga senhora?

Entrou no bosque a galope, onde os ramos a açoitaram e arranharam. As árvores balançavam decididas a arrojá-la do cavalo ao mesmo tempo em que o vento rugia com raiva. A égua escorregou e se sacudiu de um lado a outro do caminho enlameado, cortando as patas com a relva. Bella teve que concentrar-se para não escorregar e, desesperada, agarrou as rédeas com força e afundou a cabeça na crina de Bela Dama. O trajeto se converteu em uma batalha em que cavalo e cavaleiro enfrentaram o vento e à chuva, o bosque e o barro.

De repente o vento amainou e a chuva deixou de golpear as costas de Bella.A jovem se deu conta de que o cavalo se deteve, extenuado. Levantou a cabeça e viu que estavam perto da mansão de Oakley. A casa surgia ameaçadora na tormenta, iluminada fracamente pelo dia cinza e deprimente. Apeou, com pernas trêmulas, e se apoiou no animal suarento até recuperar as forças.

Empurrada pela esperança e o medo, cruzou o porta e entrou na inquietante estrutura. Fechou a porta ao vendaval e contemplou seu redor. Depois tirou as botas enlameadas e a capa empapada. Parecia que a casa se inclinava empurrada pela tempestade, suas rajadas penetrando pelas gretas das venezianas, agitava as cortinas e tapeçarias, fazendo vibrar os cristais. O chão encerado rangia sob suas pegadas, as paredes se queixavam e os calhaus revoavam no telhado. Em cada aposento se projetavam sombras que se moviam lentamente e, das vísceras do casarão açoitado pelo temporal, ouviam-se chiados e portadas. A mansão parecia estar perturbada com a intrusa, mas o objetivo de Bella era muito mais importante que sua apreensão. Tinha que assegurar-se de que Lulu não estava escondida em algum canto.

Chamou-a, mas ninguém respondeu. Procurou em todos os aposentos com uma minúcia nascida do desespero. Os aposentos do primeiro andar estavam escuros. As cortinas estavam fechadas sem deixar que a luz se filtrasse através delas. Continuou sua busca, esquadrinhando todos os lugares suficientemente amplos para esconder uma pessoa. Abriu as cortinas e as portas. A atividade a fez ter calor e afastou o frio que albergavam seus ossos.

Subiu correndo pelas escadas com as saias acima dos joelhos, com maneiras impróprias de uma dama, e continuou rastreando o segundo andar. Nele, parecia que a tormenta estava ainda mais perto. As correntes de ar eram geladas e a chuva golpeava com força o telhado. As venezianas se fechavam de repente empurradas pelos ramos das árvores. Irrompeu em todas as habitações, olhando debaixo das camas. Deteve-se um momento junto ao leito de Tanya e compreendeu que nesse lugar era onde Edward tinha sucumbido aos encantos da mulher. Em um arrebatamento de cólera, atirou os lençóis ao chão e pisou-os.

Sua busca foi infrutífera. A entrada do sótão era uma pequena porta no teto, inalcançável sem escadas. Retornou ao primeiro andar e, ao perceber de que não tinha examinado o salão, entrou nele.

Bella ficou gelada. O cortinado tinha sido arrancado das janelas e havia uma cadeira quebrada no chão. Uma mesa com apenas três pernas balançava em frente à lareira. Sobre a mesa não havia nada; papéis, canetas e tinteiro estavam esparramados sobre o tapete que havia debaixo. Vários livros tinham caído da estante e os que ainda permaneciam nele, estavam muito desordenados. Tinham revolvido a sala como estivessem procurando um objeto de suma importância. Embora não houvesse razão para acreditar que não tivesse sido achado, Bella começou a investigar cada lugar como só uma mulher é capaz de fazê-lo. Não tinha a menor idéia do que procurava. Unicamente intuía que podia haver algo. Rastreou com os olhos o tapete e a superfície de cada móvel. Arrumou os objetos e examinou cada curva. O biombo da lareira estava ligeiramente inclinado e seu acusado sentido do esmero, levou-a a endireitá-lo. Ao fazê-lo, uma estranha cintilação chamou sua atenção. O objeto estava preso em uma greta, entre dois tijolos, no chão da lareira. Agachou-se e ficou boquiaberta.

Era um dos brincos de diamantes de Esme Cullen, seus brincos, do par que tinha entregado a Hint. Recolheu-o e o contemplou incrédula.

Na nota que Tanya tinha enviado a Edward afirmava ter uma informação que devia contar. E que outro segredo podia ter descoberto que não fosse o de James Court? Não havia outro, disse-se. Mas por que Hint o tinha revelado? Com certeza se deu conta de que Edward não ia permitir que continuasse a chantageá-la em troca do seu silêncio. Se Tanya se inteirasse da morte de James, faria todo o possível para contar a Edward por despeito. Então por que o senhor Hint tinha contado a Tanya? Por que lhe tinha dado os brincos? Por que razão tinha posto em perigo uma fortuna com um ato tão estúpido? Apaixonou-se pela mulher e pensava suborná-la com essas bagatelas? Esse horrível homem? Tanya teria zombado dele na sua cara.

Mas seria isso? Tinha-a assassinado por ter zombado dele ou para assegurar seu silêncio? Possuía força suficiente para lhe romper o pescoço? Edward podia fazê-lo, sabia, mas tinha esse homem, que era a metade do seu marido, força suficiente para levar a cabo esse ato?

- Olha, mas se não é minha boa amiga, a senhora Cullen - disse uma voz. Bella se voltou, alarmada. Não havia dúvida de quem pertencia essa voz estridente. O pânico a paralisou. Hint, arranhado e machucado, olhava-a com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vejo que encontrou o brinco - observou.

Ela assentiu com prudência.

- Na lareira - disse ele entre risadas. - Não pensei neste lugar. Deus a abençoe por tê-lo achado por mim. Acreditei que nunca o encontraria.

- O... - Bella se engasgou, e começou de novo. - Deu os brincos a Tanya?

- Bom... não exatamente - explicou Hint. - Mostrei-os e prometi uma vida desafogada comigo. - Seu rosto se desfigurou em uma careta. - Quando os viu, soube que eram seus. Não parou até descobrir por que eu os tinha. Então, quando expliquei sobre o pobre James, seus olhos brilharam estranhamente, me arrebatou os brincos e jurou vingança. Tornou-se louca. No princípio me custou entendê-la. Estava fora de suas casinhas, tanto ria como chorava. Todo tempo gritando que ia se vingar de você. Jurou que a veria enforcada. Tive que golpeá-la para que voltasse a si. Com uma frieza horripilante me contou o que lhe faria. Disse-lhe que estava sendo estúpida, que poderia vingar-se com o dinheiro que você ia dar. Eu sabia que quando seu marido se inteirasse da chantagem, já não haveria mais jóias, sabe, e que inclusive poderia me matar para manter minha boca fechada. Mas não quis me escutar. Queria vê-la pendurada pelo pescoço, mas primeiro desejava contar a seu marido e ver como suplicava por sua vida. Enviou Lulu para buscá-lo com a nota. A garota me viu alterado e fugiu com a nota enquanto Tanya e eu discutíamos. Tentei fazê-la recuperar a razão e convencê-la de que podíamos ser ricos, mas me disse que queria vê-la pendurada. Estava decidida a contar a seu marido e a lhe mostrar os brincos como prova. Zombou de mim e me chamou sapo repugnante... disse que tinha estado me enganando para ver o que podia me tirar. Fiz-lhe os vestidos de graça, e me chamou de porco, caricatura odiosa de um homem. Amava-a, seriamente, e ela me insultou. - Rompeu a chorar. - Me bateu duas vezes quando lhe disse que tinha copiado seu vestido, o seu, para dar a ela e então me insultou brutalmente me fazendo em pedaços. Não pude evitar. Minhas mãos rodearam seu pescoço sem saber o que faziam. Ela se assustou e se separou de mim escondendo-se atrás das cortinas. Mas a agarrei e a obriguei a deitar-se. Não sabia que possuía tanta força. Deu-me pontapés e me deu um murro digno de um homem. Separou-me dela à força de golpes. Brigamos por toda a sala, como pode ver. Mas pude desfrutar dela, e ela também de mim. Ainda acreditava que podíamos ser felizes juntos. Mas cuspiu na minha cara e me chamou monstro, disse-me que quando chegasse seu marido veria um verdadeiro homem. Minhas mãos espremeram seu pescoço, até lhe arrebatar a vida. Não pude detê-las. Afastei-as quando chegou seu marido. Estava muito furioso. Nem bateu à porta. Apenas tive tempo de me esconder.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Tanya teve o que plantou... E ai será que ele vai matar a Bella? Será que o Edward vai sair da cadeia? Meninas tá parecendo enredo de novela kkkkk... Comentem amores... Sabado posto o ultimo... Robsteijooosss_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Oi amores di mi vida... É com dor no coração e com uma alegria imensa que posto o ultimo capitulo... espero que você gostem... muitas coisas vão ser esclarecidas... vocês se lembram quando a Bella ficou doente... lembram da febre... isso vai esclarecer muita coisa... mas bora ler... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

- Quer dizer que ainda estava aqui quando chegou meu marido? - inquiriu Bella atônita.

- Sim - afirmou Hint. - Entrou feito uma fúria. Assustei-me ao vê-lo tão grande. Talvez tenha me libertado dele quando viu que seu trabalho estava feito. Depois apareceu outro homem igual a seu marido, que saiu atrás dele, mas tampouco me viu.

- Por que me está contando tudo isto, senhor Hint? – perguntou Bella assustada diante da possível resposta.

- Por que não, agora? - respondeu ele. - No instante em que encontrou o brinco, soube que tinha sido eu quem tinha matado Tanya. Dê-me isso antes que volte a perdê-lo. - Arrebatou-o e ficou olhando durante um longo momento. - Quando estava confeccionando seus vestidos, Tanya me disse que para ela eu não era um aleijado. Chamou-me "meu amor" e deixou que acariciasse e beijasse seus seios. Amava-a, seriamente, e ela me chamou sapo. - As lágrimas caíram por seu desagradável semblante. Levantou a vista entreabrindo os olhos. - Não foi a primeira mulher que matei por zombar de mim – confessou. - O vestido que você usava quando fugiu da loja de James, pertencia a outra que zombou de mim. James, o tipo, pensou que não tinha retornado porque não podia pagá-lo. - Soltou uma gargalhada. - Não retornou porque estava morta. Quebrei-lhe o pescoço igual à Tanya. Também à senhorita Scott, por zombar de mim.

Hint se aproximou ameaçador de Bella, que percebeu o horrível aroma de colônia e compreendeu o que acabava de dizer. Ao recordar a primeira vez que tinha cheirado essa pestilência, sobressaltou-se.

- Estava atrás das cortinas da loja de James Court! - exclamou a jovem. - Me viu sair fugindo com o vestido!

O homem esboçou um horrível sorriso.

- Sim – confirmou. - Nem sequer olhou para trás. Tenho que agradecer. Facilitou-me o trabalho.

- O trabalho? - inquiriu Bella sem compreender.

- Sim, meu trabalho - repetiu Hint. - Seriamente acreditou que tinha matado ao James? Com essa pequena ferida? Não. Unicamente desmaiou, mais pelo vinho que pelo que lhe fez.

- Quer dizer que está vivo? - perguntou ela, incrédula.

Hint se pôs a rir sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não, senhora – negou. - Rachei seu pescoço. Foi fácil. Todos esses anos fazendo os trajes para ele. Ele dizia a todo mundo que eram seus, mas não sabia nem enfiar uma agulha. Foi muito simples. Embora... a cozinheira viu quando o assassinei. Voltou para lavar os pratos e me viu com a faca. Tive que abandonar a Inglaterra por sua culpa. Não pude pegá-la. Fugiu como Lulu, muito assustada para morrer, e não pude encontrá-la.

Bella, perplexa, retrocedeu até a lareira. Todo este tempo pensando que tinha matado um homem!, pensou.

- Não vai ser fácil matá-la, senhora - admitiu o perturbado. - Nunca me fez mal. De algum modo, até foi amável comigo. Você é tão formosa. Uma vez disse a Sybil que algumas das mulheres mais belas do mundo tinham usado minhas criações. Referia a você. É a única que faz justiça a meus vestidos. Mas agora, para salvar seu marido, dirá a todos que eu matei Tanya.

Laurent Hint se aproximava dela, bloqueando sua fuga. Com as costas na lareira, Bella não podia retroceder mais. Ao ver as garras do assassino dirigir-se para seu pescoço, como tinha visto nos sonhos, uma força estranha lhe deu coragem para enfrentá-lo acontecesse o que acontecesse. Com um rápido movimento conseguiu esquivar-se. Ele alcançou sua jaqueta de montar, e a arrebatou quando a jovem puxou com força ao tentar fugir de suas garras. Era muito rápido apesar do corpo deformado. Conseguiu agarrar uma dobra da saia, puxou-a com uma força aterradora e girou à moça. Contemplou o ombro que o traje feito em farrapos tinha deixado descoberto e se lambeu de prazer.

- Sua pele é como seda - murmurou com lascívia. - Sou um aficionado à doçura da carne feminina. Possivelmente possamos atrasar sua... partida... um momento. – Arrancou o tecido que cobria seus seios. A roupa caiu no chão, deixando a jovem coberta unicamente por uma combinação molhada. Os olhos do agressor se acenderam ao contemplar o leve material e começou a ofegar sobre ela como um cão faminto sobre um osso. Rasgou-lhe a roupa até deixá-la nua.

Bella chiou e lutou com ele, golpeando-o no peito. Mas era muito forte e zombava de seus esforços lastimosos.

- Não possui nem a metade da força de Tanya - mofou.

Esmagou-a contra ele. Bella tentou afastar-se, enojada. Hint beijou seu pescoço e seus seios. Depois a mordeu viciosamente em um ombro. Bella gritou de dor, já sem forças. Sentiu como a boca do Hint descia até seus seios e percebeu de que estava a ponto de mordê-la outra vez. Tinha-a feito inclinar-se tanto, que estava convencida de que ela era a única coisa que segurava. De repente, lembrou-se de quando James Court a tinha tentado possuir; ela o tinha atirado ao chão. Não tinha tempo para pensar se funcionaria agora e, sem prévio aviso, ergueu os pés. Caíram imediatamente. Ao tentar impedir a queda, ele a soltou. Bella bateu no chão, rodou e se levantou. Hint tentou agarrá-la, mas só roçou uma perna. A moça saiu fugindo para as escadas sem olhar atrás. Sabia que seu agressor já se levantara e confiou em que as escadas o fariam diminuir a marcha. Subiu pelos degraus ofegando, correndo com todas suas forças. Ao chegar em cima, voltou-se para olhar. Hint estava começando a subir com uma pistola em cada mão.

Bella soltou um grito e entrou no primeiro quarto que encontrou. Cruzou-a a toda pressa, meteu-se em um segundo quarto e fechou a porta a suas costas. Só se deteve ao chegar ao último quarto. Não podia continuar sem sair no corredor, e neste estava ele, dúbio, tentando averiguar onde se encontrava ela.

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar-se. Seu coração pulsava com força, impedindo-a de ouvir em que direção tinha ido Hint. O barulho da chuva piorava as coisas. Apertou-se contra a parede, tremendo, e comprovou a ferida de seu ombro. Tinha as marcas dos dentes de seu assaltante. Se conseguisse apanhá-la, não cessaria até destroçá-la. Perguntou-se se Sybil e Tanya tinham tido que sofrer a mesma tortura. Tinha-as violado e agora vinha atrás dela. Subitamente, apareceu ante ela a visão de um homem sinistro a cavalo aproximando-se... aproximando-se dela, envolto em uma capa negra. Mas desta vez seu rosto era visível. Era o senhor Hint.

Bella tampou os olhos para fazer desaparecer a horrível visão. Oxalá Deus lhe concedesse a morte antes que esse homem abusasse dela!

Estremeceu apoiada na parede. Nua, as correntes de ar eram geladas. Contemplou seu corpo nu e mordeu o lábio. Quis procurar um pouco de roupa no armário que havia junto dela, mas não podia permitir-se fazer o menor ruído.

Ouviu portas batendo e móveis sendo afastados em uma das habitações do fundo. Antes de mover-se esperaria que chegasse ao quarto contíguo. Se conseguisse deslizar-se pela porta sem ser descoberta, poderia chegar até as escadas facilmente e escapar dele. Sua capa estava no vestíbulo. Se pudesse agarrá-la antes de ser surpreendida... Mas sua vida valia mais que seu recato. OH, Senhor, se pudesse escapar!

De repente percebeu que Hint estava no quarto do lado. Fez girar o atirador com supremo cuidado, dando uma olhada à porta que separava ambos os quartos. Sem olhar o corredor, saiu e fechou a porta sem fazer ruído. Retrocedeu dois passos e se voltou para passar diante do aposento onde se encontrava ele. Subitamente sentiu uma mão e soltou um grito.

- Bella! – exclamou Edward, que logo contemplou alarmado seu corpo nu.

Bella o abraçou soluçando, sem perguntar por obra de que milagre tinha conseguido sair do cárcere e reunir-se com ela. Estava molhado até os ossos, mas seu abraço úmido a sossegou. De repente ouviu os passos de Laurent Hint. Seus batimentos cardíacos dispararam e puxou bruscamente seu marido.

- Oh, Edward, depressa! – exclamou. - Está armado.

Edward empalideceu.

- Fez-lhe mal, Bella? - inquiriu consternado.

Ela não teve tempo de responder. Sabia a que se referia, mas não podia deter-se para tranqüilizá-lo. Empurrou-o para um dormitório, do outro lado do corredor. Estava fechando a porta quando Hint abriu a sua. O homem a viu imediatamente e levantou a pistola. Bella ficou petrificada. A arma disparou. A bala lhe roçou a orelha e se incrustou na porta, estilhaçando a madeira. Amedrontada, Bella a fechou com força.

Edward não parou para perguntar. O disparo tinha passado muito perto de sua esposa. Puxou-a com força e se apoiaram contra a parede junto à porta, Bella atrás dele. O atirador começou a girar. De repente abriu-a e o senhor Hint entrou. Edward o agarrou pelo braço e retorceu o punho fazendo com que uma das pistolas caísse no chão. O senhor Hint se voltou sobressaltado. Pela expressão de seu semblante estava claro que não sabia que Edward estava no aposento. Já não perseguia uma dama indefesa, mas também seu marido. Laurent viu que o punho do homem se dirigia para seu rosto e tentou esquivar-se, sem consegui-lo completamente tudo. O murro roçou seu rosto e, embora não o sentisse com toda sua força, lançou-o contra a parede. Aturdido, apontou ao abdômen do Edward com a pistola que restava. Ouviu Bella gritar.

- Arrebatou-me a errada, senhor Cullen. É uma lástima, não acha? – observou Laurent.

Edward avançou para ele com um brilho mortífero nos olhos. Sua esposa voltou a reclamar agarrando-o pelo braço e puxando-o com todas suas forças para fazê-lo retroceder. Mas não o conseguiu.

- Não me fez mal, Edward! Consegui escapar a tempo! – gritou Bella.

Edward se deteve. Olhou-a e parte da violência que se refletia em seu semblante desapareceu.

- Ele matou Tanya - explicou ela.

- Sim, fui eu - admitiu Laurent, olhando Edward com um sorriso. – E não vou pensar duas vezes antes de matar vocês também. Mas acredito que já sabia que tinha sido eu, não é verdade?

- Talvez – replicou Edward. Retrocedeu alguns passos levando Bella com ele.

- Sim. Tenho certeza - afirmou Hint. - Ouvi que estava perguntando por mim na cidade. Começou a bisbilhotar no dia que veio à loja, querendo saber quando tinha deixado a Inglaterra e que tipo de gente era. O que desejo saber é por que.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e tirou a camisa com toda tranqüilidade.

- Minha esposa o mencionou em várias ocasiões - respondeu.

Bella o olhou surpresa. Sorriu tentando sossegá-la e lhe colocou a camisa por cima. Mas ao ver a marca dos dentes do senhor Hint em seu corpo, sua expressão se endureceu.

- Já, vejo que se fixou nos sinais de sua esposa - mofou Hint. – É uma mulher muito delicada, não acha? Está realmente adorável sem roupa. Isso é algo difícil de admitir na minha profissão. Mas é verdade. Não vi ninguém que seja tão formosa. E, além disso, é mais hábil que a maioria. Fugiu de mim antes que pudesse desfrutar de seus encantos. É escorregadia como uma enguia.

- Se lhe tivesse posto a mão em cima, agora estaria morto – grunhiu Edward.

Laurent sorriu com desdém.

- De modo que lhe falou de mim, não é? Nunca teria imaginado isso. Quando a vi fugir da loja do pobre James, pensei que estivesse tão assustada que não se atreveria nem a pronunciar meu nome, acreditava que tinha sido ela que o tinha matado. Não imaginei que falaria. Mas, então por que se assustou tanto quando disse que o contaria a você se não comprasse meu silêncio? - inquiriu.

- Receio que não sabia que me havia contado – replicou Edward.

Laurent enrugou a testa.

- O quê? Como diz? Não tem sentido - declarou.

- Não importa, Laurent – comentou Edward. - Agora, se você for amável e dizer o que lhe deu minha mulher, estaria muito agradecido.

- Já sabe o que me deu, ou parte do que me deu – respondeu Laurent. – Vi como agarrava o brinco de diamantes junto ao corpo de Tanya. – Colocou a mão no bolso o casaco e tirou as jóias para mostrar e satisfazer sua curiosidade. Sorriu. - Bonito lote não acha? Igual a sua esposa, tão bonita com sua pele sedosa e seu cabelo chocolate. Aposto que qualquer homem morreria por tocar suas tetas, belas e suaves...

- Também violentou e matou à Sybil Scott? – interrompeu Edward.

Laurent o olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

- Sim, zombou de mim igual a Tanya. Segui-a desde o Charleston e gozei de seus encantos no bosque. Mas não era nem a metade de tão formosa como sua mulher.

- Também era você no bosque perto do moinho? - voltou a interrogá-lo.

- Sim - confirmou Laurent. - Quase não pude evitá-lo nesse dia. Desejava-a. Quando o mascate me vendeu o traje, soube que estava aqui. Tentei de que me dissesse onde tinha conseguido o vestido, mas não pôde me dizer. Quando a vi no bosque soube que era a mesma garota que tinha fugido de James ao tentar violentá-la. Também escapou dele e cravou-lhe uma faca.

- Não! – gritou Bella. - Caiu sobre ela enquanto brigávamos.

- Pensou que o tinha matado, mas não estava morto... ainda. Não até que lhe quebrei o pescoço - afirmou Laurent.

- Assassinou toda essa gente, sem que alguma vez tenham suspeitado de você? – perguntou Edward.

- Sim, e a muitas mais - confessou Laurent com orgulho. - Passei mal quando tive que fugir da Inglaterra, mas não me agarraram e ninguém suspeitou de mim aqui.

- Deve acreditar-se muito esperto – disse Edward.

- O suficiente para acrescentar duas mortes mais a minha lista. - Ameaçou-os com a arma. - Mas desejo gozar de sua esposa diante de você. Nunca fiz nada parecido a isso.

- Se a tocar, o matarei.

Laurent pôs-se a rir. Depois, olhou-os com um brilho sobrenatural nos olhos.

- Sim, será muito agradável. Já o imagino... amarrado, imobilizado enquanto eu gozo de sua mulher na cama. Se voltará louco quando ver que a penetro. Farei que grite cada vez que saboreio um bocado.

Bella abraçou Edward com força, apertando a cabeça contra seu peito.

- A matarei eu mesmo antes de deixar que ponha suas viciosas mãos sobre ela – jurou Edward. - Mas não vai conseguir nem aproximar-se um pouco. Será melhor que aponte bem com essa pistola. Se não me matar com essa única bala, não viverá muito tempo depois de ter apertado o gatilho.

- Posso matá-lo sem nenhuma dificuldade - ameaçou Laurent, apontando ao coração com sua arma.

De repente, Bella se colocou diante do marido. Este tentou afastá-la, mas ela se aferrou a ele violentamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, se afaste! - gritou Edward.

- Não! - exclamou ela. - Só tem uma bala. Unicamente pode matar a um. Deixa que seja eu - suplicou. - Prefiro morrer antes que me toque outra vez. Não poderia suportá-lo.

- Sua esposa tem razão, senhor – admitiu Laurent. - Não posso matar aos dois com uma só bala. Será interessante ver quem alcanço. Estão tão ansiosos por morrer um pelo outro... - zombou. - Você, senhor, é um ser muito galante. Disse que mataria a sua esposa antes que pusesse eu uma mão em cima. Que cavalheiro! Acredita que não sou digno de me deitar com um cadáver.

- Não é digno nem de pisar no chão por onde caminha - cuspiu-lhe. - Realmente acredita que vou permitir que a toque? Não deixarei que nenhum homem use o que é meu e, você, maldito aleijado, acredita que não vou lutar pela vida ou morte para mantê-la a salvo de sua depravação!

- Não tem escolha - espetou Laurent com desprezo. Apontou por cima de Bella à cabeça de Edward. Aproximou-se da jovem e lhe arrebatou a camisa que cobria seu corpo. Logo retrocedeu e se deu de presente a vista com suas coxas e suas nádegas. - Eu gosto mais assim.

Edward avançou imediatamente com uma espécie de grunhido, mas Laurent voltou a ameaçá-lo.

- Retroceda ou atirou na cabeça de sua esposa.

A tormenta lançou um ramo contra os vidros da janela, fazendo-os em pedacinhos e sobressaltando Laurent, que olhou a seu redor confundido. Edward aproveitou a ocasião para equilibrar-se sobre ele, mas Laurent disparou a pistola. Ao ver seu marido cambalear-se para trás, Bella soltou um grito. O ferido levou uma mão ao ombro, que começava a sangrar profusamente, e esboçou um sorriso diabólico.

Laurent percebeu seu engano. O homem não estava morto e sabia que se asseguraria de lhe tirar a vida. Agora já não era o perseguidor e sim a presa. Aterrorizado, precipitou-se para a porta e, apesar da claudicação, conseguiu fugir a uma velocidade assombrosa. Edward saiu atrás dele sem hesitar um segundo. Bella, aturdida, permaneceu alguns segundos imóvel. A impressão de ver o Edward alcançado pela bala tinha sido muito forte. Saiu do quarto em tempo para ver seu marido descer pelas escadas atrás de Laurent. Este olhou horrorizado para trás permitindo a Bella ver a espuma que gotejava de sua boca. Sua língua golpeava energicamente os grossos lábios e seus olhos estavam totalmente abertos.

Ao chegar ao primeiro andar, começou a dar voltas sem saber o que fazer. Olhou a pistola que ainda tinha na mão e, ao dar-se conta de que já não servia, jogou-a contra Edward. Este se esquivou e a arma bateu contra o chão. Laurent correu para a porta, mas seu adversário, muito mais ágil, equilibrou-se sobre ele. Os dois caíram no chão. Edward se levantou em seguida e deu um tremendo murro no deformado. O homem caiu para trás sangrando. Edward o levantou outra vez e o bateu contra a parede com a força suficiente para romper as costas. O senhor Laurent gritou de dor. Seu adversário voltou para dar outro murro, desta vez no abdômen. Quando o aleijado se encolheu, Edward o endireitou lançando um brutal gancho na mandíbula. O assassino suplicou por sua vida enquanto tentava libertar-se com desespero. Mas Edward não tinha intenção de deixá-lo partir.

- Não vai ter outra oportunidade de fincar os dentes na minha esposa, bastardo vicioso! – exclamou Edward.

Bella estava aterrorizada. Jamais tinha visto seu marido agir com tanta violência. Parecia não se incomodar com a ferida do ombro. Os dois homens estavam cobertos de sangue; era impossível saber quem era que sangrava mais. Edward golpeava Laurent uma e outra vez.

Bella desceu pelas escadas com as pernas trêmulas em direção a eles. Com uma mão cobria o busto e com a outra, no meio das pernas. Bella não pôde suportar por mais tempo. Correu para seu marido e o agarrou pelo braço.

- Edward, basta! – exclamou. - Vai matá-lo! Pelo amor de Deus, para!

Aturdido, Edward soltou Laurent e observou como este caía no chão. Laurent se agarrou à cintura de seu competidor com um gemido, mas este já não estava interessado nele. Tampouco Bella desejava presenciar a brutalidade a qual podia chegar seu marido quando perdia os estribos. Contemplaram-no com lástima antes de voltar-se. Logo Bella examinou a ferida de Edward e, ao tocá-la, este fez uma careta de dor.

- Temos que ir para casa imediatamente, Edward - disse a jovem. - Terá que extrair a bala do ombro.

Edward conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

- Receio que não poderemos ir para casa, pelo menos por algum tempo – disse. - Teremos que passar a noite aqui. A tormenta esta muito perigosa. Piorou desde que cheguei e provavelmente se duplicou desde você que o fez.

- Mas terá que limpar essa ferida – insistiu Bella. – E Tony? Quem vai amamentá-lo?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e a atraiu para si sem pensar no sangue que lhe cobria o peito.

- Você terá que cuidar de meu ombro, amor e quanto ao Tony, mandei James procurar uma ama se por acaso não pudéssemos retornar. Uma missão perfeita para James por ter selado seu cavalo. Foi um ato temerário sair de casa com esta tormenta, Bella, e ainda mais vir em busca de Lulu.

- Mas, querido - protestou ela -, não podia ficar sentada de braços cruzados.

Nem Edward nem Bella perceberam a figura que se arrastava em direção à porta. Ao notar uma rajada de ar acompanhada de chuva, voltaram-se e descobriram que Laurent fugia. Este se arrastava lutando contra o vento, que agora tinha uma intensidade demoníaca. Edward também teve que lutar contra ele para chegar até a porta. Mas quando o fez, Laurent já estava correndo pelo alpendre para os cavalos. Edward não chegou a tempo para impedir que Laurent montasse Leopold. Gritou-lhe, mas sua voz se perdeu no vendaval.

Laurent segurou as rédeas, tentando manter-se erguido. Ria a gargalhadas apesar de sua instabilidade, pensando em como tinha conseguido vencer o homem corpulento que tinha atrás dele. Tinha recebido muitos açoites da parte de seu pai quando era pequeno, e seu corpo se endureceu. Nenhum mortal poderia acabar com ele tão facilmente. Com uma gargalhada horripilante, esporeou Leopold, e o animal entrou velozmente na tormenta feito uma fúria.

Bella se achava no alpendre, lutando contra o vento e a chuva, quando Laurent passou diante dela e se precipitou pelo caminho enlameado onde as árvores se agitavam violentamente por cima dele. A jovem pôde ouvir o rangido de um ramo ao partir-se. Uma tromba de água a encharcou enquanto tentava descer pelas escadas. Edward passou diante dela com o cabelo e as calças molhadas e o sangue aguado escorrendo pelo peito. Voltou-se para ela para lhe dizer algo, mas Bella não pôde ouvir nada devido à forte tormenta. Edward apontou a casa para que entrasse. De repente um raio iluminou o céu e o ruído ensurdecedor de um trovão explodiu sobre suas cabeças. Outro raio rasgou o firmamento quando Bella viu Leopold empinar, assustado. Laurent, incapaz de manter-se sobre a sela, precipitou-se ao chão. O ramo de uma árvore se partiu, cansado de lutar contra o vento, e caiu sobre ele com todo seu peso. Outro relâmpago iluminou Bella, que soltou um grito afogado por um trovão. Correu em direção a Edward, mas este já se dirigia para onde jazia Laurent. Viu como alcançava a este e tentava levantar o ramo. Ajoelhou-se juntou ao homem, mas se voltou para olhar a esposa e por seu gesto, esta soube que não havia razão para tentar afastá-la, pois Laurent já não podia senti-la. Estava morto. Fez-se a justiça.

Edward se afastou do corpo deformado do Laurent. Ao chegar junto à Bella, abraçou-a sob um novo relâmpago, e a acompanhou até a casa.

- Entra – gritou Edward. - Tenho que levar Leopold e Bela Dama ao estábulo.

- Deixe que o ajude - ofereceu-se Bella. - Não está em condições de fazer isso sozinho.

- Não. Entre e fique aí – ordenou Edward. - Não demorarei muito. Busque tudo o que precisar para curar meu ombro e quando retornar deixarei que me atenda.

Edward a empurrou ao interior e fechou a porta. Ela se dispôs imediatamente a procurar o necessário para curar a ferida de seu marido. Encontrou ungüento, conhaque e lençóis limpos. Deixou tudo junto a uma cama que tinha preparado no segundo andar e que tinha rodeado de candelabros. Já era de noite e, exceto pelos relâmpagos, a mansão estava totalmente escura. Recuperou a camisa de Edward, em um quarto do outro lado do corredor, e vestiu-a. Não desejava tocar a roupa de Tanya.

Quando Edward entrou, Bella, ansiosa, esperava-o no vestíbulo. O candelabro que levava deixou ver a palidez do rosto do marido. Este, muito fraco, estremeceu e cambaleou contra a porta. Bella correu em sua ajuda e o envolveu em um cobertor de algodão. A bala tinha feito um buraco no ombro, e Edward se retorcia de dor. Bella ajudou-o a subir as escadas até o quarto. Ao passar diante do dormitório de Tanya, viram o dossel perfeitamente iluminado pelos candelabros que Bella tinha acendido quando procurara tesouras. A pesar da dor, Edward esboçou um sorriso ao descobrir a colcha no chão. Bella baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, e continuou caminhando junto a ele. Ao chegar à cama, Bella agarrou as tesouras e tentou cortar as calças molhadas.

- O que é que pretende que eu ponha amanhã quando retornarmos a casa, meu amor? - perguntou divertido. - Asseguro-lhe que não deixei nenhuma calça aqui quando cortejava Tanya. Será melhor que me ajude a tirar isso.

Antes de ajudá-la com a roupa, o que não era uma tarefa fácil já que estava molhado, Edward extraiu uma bolsa de couro e a depositou sobre a mesa. Quando finalmente o conseguiram, Bella suspirou satisfeita e lhe indicou que se deitasse na cama. Depois de limpar e examinar a ferida, deu-lhe uma taça cheia de conhaque.

- Não necessito mais de distrações além das que você me oferece vestida com essa camisa - brincou Edward. - É uma enfermeira muito tentadora e, se beber muito conhaque e ficar olhando-a, esquecerei de tudo e usarei esta cama para algo mais que dormir.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada e observou como seu marido bebia o conteúdo com aprovação. Havia adoração em seus olhos ao contemplá-lo. Afastou-lhe com ternura o cabelo da fronte e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Edward tomou sua mão e a beijou amorosamente.

- Edward - disse Bella preocupada. - Não possuo a força suficiente para imobilizá-lo e se tiver que extrair a bala deve permanecer quieto. Necessitaria que Emm estivesse aqui.

- Faz o que deve fazer, Bella - disse ele. - Farei isso por você. Se Emm estivesse aqui, teria dificuldades para me imobilizar, mas por você, ficarei tão quieto como um velho carvalho.

Edward honrou sua palavra. Sua fronte se encheu de suor, suas mandíbulas se tencionaram, mas não fez o menor movimento enquanto Bella tentava localizar a bala. Era ela que mostrava mais sofrimento. Mordia o lábio inferior e franzia o sobrecenho. Estava a ponto de chorar quando seu marido emitia um único gemido.

Finalmente, Bella conseguiu localizar o chumbo e apanhá-lo com as tesouras. Depois, com mãos suarentas, extraiu-o. O sangue começou a brotar da ferida e empapou os panos que Bella pressionou contra ela. Exceto por sua fronte úmida, não havia traço de dor no semblante de seu marido. Surpreendeu-se ante o controle que este tinha sobre seu próprio corpo. Quando a ferida estava perfeitamente enfaixada, a moça se sentou junto a ele e lhe secou a testa.

- Acha que pode dormir agora? - perguntou, suavemente.

Edward lhe acariciou a coxa.

- Quando a olho a dor e a vontade de dormir desaparecem, meu amor. Estou tentado a exercer meus direitos maritais. Senti falta de você ontem à noite, mulher.

- Nem a metade do que eu senti – murmurou Bella, beijando-o nos lábios.

Edward a olhou com olhos luxuriosos e começou a retirar sua camisa.

- Meu ombro não doerá se deitar-se junto a mim. Posso até te abraçar se ficar no lado bom.

Bella soprou as velas, deixando apenas uma acesa. Antes de deslizar na cama, depositou a camisa sobre uma cadeira. Logo se arrumou junto a ele. Com a tormenta bramando fora, a cama pareceu o paraíso. Permaneceu em silencio durante alguns minutos até que sua curiosidade despertou.

- Edward? - inquiriu.

- Sim, amor? - respondeu ele beijando-a na testa.

- Por que suspeitou de Laurent tão cedo? – inquiriu. - Disse que esteve fazendo perguntas a respeito dele depois que nos encontramos com ele no teatro. É verdade?

- Sim – respondeu Edward.

- Mas por quê? - insistiu ela.

- Quando esteve doente na viagem, não deixou de repetir coisas no seu delírio – explicou Edward. - Uma dessas coisas era o nome do senhor Hint. Estava claramente assustada por causa desse homem. Mas ao ver quanto o temia no teatro, quis saber mais a respeito dele.

Bella o olhou, pensativa.

- Que mais disse?

- Falou bastante do seu pai - continuou com um sorriso amável -, e de um tal James Court. A conclusão que tirei de seus desvarios é que pensava que tinha matado um homem quando este tinha tentado violentá-la. Sempre que falava dele falava também de Laurent e temia que este a acusasse de assassinato.

- Sabia e não disse nada? - inquiriu ela incrédula.

- Queria que você me contasse e que confiasse em mim – respondeu Edward.

Bella engoliu a saliva tentando não chorar.

- Tinha medo de feri-lo ou, mesmo, de perdê-lo. Desejava tanto fazê-lo e que não se sentisse envergonhado de mim.

Edward sorriu com ternura.

- Acha que não fui feliz apesar de sabê-lo faz tempo? Não tem segredos para mim, sabe?

- Nenhum? - perguntou a jovem com cautela.

- Nenhum - afirmou Edward categoricamente. - Até sabia que desejava uma menina para me aborrecer.

A moça soltou uma gargalhada e corou ligeiramente.

- Oh, que horror, Edward. E manteve a boca fechada para que não suspeitasse de nada. Mas sabia que o senhor Laurent era o assassino de Sybil e de Tanya? – perguntou Bella, intrigada.

- Depois de conhecê-lo soube que era o modista de Sybil, mas não tinha provas de que fosse seu assassino - explicou ele. - Entretanto, quando assassinaram Tanya, não o duvidei, mas precisava de evidências. Estava seguro de que Lulu poderia me dizer quem tinha estado com Tanya, mas Townsend chegou e me prendeu antes que pudesse falar com a garota. Townsend averiguou que Tanya tinha estado pagando suas faturas com dinheiro que eu tinha dado e pensou que estava me chantageando por algo relacionado com a morte de Sybil. Por isso estava tão seguro e tendo uma testemunha que me viu sair correndo de sua casa...

- Falou-lhe de suas suspeitas? – perguntou Bella.

- Sim – respondeu Edward. - E quando Lulu apareceu e disse que o senhor Laurent freqüentava a Tanya, começou a acreditar em mim.

- Lulu foi ver o Levi Townsend? - inquiriu a jovem.

- Sim, entrou na casa depois de ver como Laurent se afastava e encontrou Tanya morta – explicou. – Depois se escondeu até que pôde chegar até o xerife.

- Por isso me disse que tinha sido uma loucura vir em sua busca – concluiu Bella. - Já tinha contado tudo a Levi Townsend. Suponho que pensa que sou uma menina descerebrada.

- Bom... sei que não é nenhuma menina - brincou ele. - Mas estou zangado por ter dado as jóias que dei de presente a esse descarado - repreendeu-a.

Bella o olhou.

- Temia que te contasse o que tinha feito - desculpou-se. - E não estava bem que tivesse dado as jóias de sua mãe. Sei o muito que a queria. Foi muito doloroso ter que me desprender das que me tinha dado, mas era a única coisa que tinha.

- Se tivesse matado realmente a Court acha que a teria culpado por isso? Deus santo! Merecia-o! – exclamou Edward.

- Não deveria ter sido tão inocente - se lamentou Bella -, e ter acreditado que me daria um posto de trabalho na escola de lady Cabot, mas tinha tanta vontade de partir dali...

Edward se voltou para ela sobressaltado.

- Disse lady Cabot? Lady Irina Cabot? - inquiriu.

Ela assentiu, insegura.

- Devia dar aulas ali.

Edward pôs-se a rir.

- Aulas do que? De como deitar-se com um homem? Minha queridíssima esposa, o negócio de lady Irina Cabot é um dos bordéis mais seletos de Londres. Confesso que estive ali uma ou duas vezes. Enfim, a teria encontrado ali se as coisas tivessem tomado outro rumo... e está claro que seria escolhido.

- Edward Cullen! – exclamou Bella, indignada. – Está dizendo que preferiria que tivesse ocorrido desse modo? - Levantou-se furiosa e ameaçou deixar a cama, mas ele a agarrou com o braço são.

- Não, meu amor - sossegou-a ele. - Brincava. Deveria me conhecer melhor.

- Não tinha nem idéia de que fosse um lugar desse tipo – comentou Bella.

- Já sei - respondeu Edward -, e me alegro de que um tipo que pretendia te levar a um lugar assim, agora esteja morto. Do contrário, estaria tentado a voltar e torcer o pescoço desse bastardo. Teve o que merecia por tentar te violentar.

Bella o olhou de soslaio.

- Foi você quem me violentou - observou com sarcasmo.

- Já paguei por isso tendo que me casar com uma moça tão presunçosa como você - replicou Edward, sorrindo. Agarrou a bolsa de couro de cima da mesa e a deixou cair sobre seu ventre. - Não volte a te desfazer delas. Na próxima vez não serei tão compreensivo.

Bella levantou a bolsa e a derrubou, deixando cair suas jóias.

- Como conseguiu pegá-las se o ramo esmagava o corpo de Laurent? - inquiriu bastante surpreendida.

- Quando Laurent caiu do lombo de Leopold, caíram com ele – respondeu Edward. – Tirei o barro no estábulo. Não entendo por que escolheu montar Leopold estando seu cavalo ao lado. Pensei que talvez fosse porque planejava fugir de Charleston antes que Lulu tivesse a oportunidade de falar. Mas é estranho que levasse Leopold.

- Talvez pensasse que era mais veloz – observou Bella.

- Bom, recebeu o que merecia, igual a James Court – resolveu Edward. - Vamos nos esquecer desses dois agora. Ocorreu-me uma idéia para que certa moça me recompense por sua presunção.

Bella se pôs a rir, sentindo-se livre de dúvidas e medos atormentadores, fez-se um novelo e colocou-se sobre ele.

- De modo que recorre a travessuras sabendo que tenho o ombro e o braço feridos – brincou Edward. - Não acredite que não possa me defender, moça. Posso lhe dar uns açoites no traseiro que não esquecerá jamais.

Sem saber se estava brincando ou o dizia a sério, desenroscou-se e o olhou com cautela. Edward estava sorridente.

- Senhora, realmente me assombra - apontou ele. - Nunca lhe pus uma mão em cima e mesmo assim, age como se esperasse que o fizesse. Acha que seria capaz de machucar meu lugar de recreio? Agora vêem aqui, minha pequena virgem, e deixa que a ame.

- Mas e seu ombro? - disse preocupada.

Edward sorriu com confiança, atraindo-a para si.

- Esta noite, cavalgará depois de tudo.

A tormenta tinha passado quando na manhã seguinte retornaram a casa no lombo de Bela Dama. As nuvens ainda sulcavam o céu, mas a chuva tinha cessado e o vento tão somente era um fantasma do gigante da noite anterior. A capa de Bella estava encharcada e era cansativa com o calor da manhã. Desejava desprender-se dela, mas a camisa de Edward era insuficiente para cobrir seu corpo.

- Emm não se importará se tirar a capa e, quanto à Hatti, está acostumada a ver-te ainda menos vestida - brincou Edward.

Bella o olhou com expressão maliciosa e começou a desabotoar a roupa.

- Se estiver certo que Emm não se importará...

Edward agarrou sua mão e sorriu.

- Não lhe importará, descarada, mas a mim sim. Já viu o que fiz ao Laurent por passar da raia. Odiaria ter que me pôr contra meu próprio irmão.

Pouco depois chegaram a Masen. Bella estava exausta. Todos correram a reunir-se com eles. Emm, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro,

Hatti chorando vestida com seu avental.

- Oh, señorzinho Eddie, achamos que lhe tinha passado algo mau - disse a anciã. - Leopold chegou muito nervoso, e pensamos que tivesse enlouquecido e o atirado ao chão - voltou-se para sua senhora, sacudindo a cabeça. – E você, senhorita Bella, deixou-me muito assustada. Quase mato James por deixá-la sair em meio da tormenta. Estive muito preocupada com você, menina.

De repente uma rajada de vento levantou a capa da moça deixando descoberta uma perna. Edward a agarrou rapidamente e a colocou, não sem antes deixar que Emm e Hatti descobrissem sua coxa nua.

- Senhorita Bella! - exclamou a criada. - O que ocorreu a sua roupa?

- O assassino da Tanya tentou matá-la também – replicou Edward. O homem desceu da égua com uma careta de dor. Depois levou a mão à atadura.

Bella desceu depressa de Bela Dama para inspecionar a ferida.

- Oh, Edward, está sangrando outra vez. Tem que subir e deixar que a examine - voltou-se para Hatti. - Necessitarei de ataduras limpas e água, e diga a Mary que me traga Tony, por favor. Espero que tenha fome agora. Preciso esvaziar meus peitos do leite. - Dito isto, começou a dar ordens a todos os pressentes. - James, pode levar a Bela Dama e escová-la? Luke, por favor, vá a Charleston e diga ao xerife Levi Townsend que o necessitam na plantação de Oakley, e que vá com dois homens robustos. Emm venha conosco. Edward quererá te explicar o que ocorreu ontem à noite.

Todos saíram a cumprir imediatamente com suas tarefas. Hatti soltou uma gargalhada enquanto caminhava.

- Cada dia se parece mais à senhorita Esme - murmurou.

No vestíbulo, Bella passou junto ao Ben, este desviou o olhar e arrastou os pés morto de calor. Ela se deteve frente a ele.

- Ben? - inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, senhora? - respondeu ele, erguendo a cabeça. Tinha um olho arroxeado.

- Está bem? – insistiu Bella.

Ele, desconfortável, olhou Edward e arrancou uma gargalhada de Emm.

- Foi Corin, senhora – respondeu. – Lembra dele?

- Claro, Ben – Bella assentiu. - Lembro de Corin. Quantos olhos machucados tem Corin?

- Dois, senhora, e lamenta terrivelmente ter causado tantos problemas, senhora, jurou-me que não diria nada mais, ébrio ou sóbrio - se apressou a acrescentar.

Bella voltou a assentir. Tomou seu marido pelo braço e dirigiu um sorriso ao criado por cima do ombro.

- Disse dois? Obrigada, Ben - concluiu.

Pouco depois tratou da ferida do marido e vestiu um traje de musselina. Separou-se dos homens para dar o peito ao bebê enquanto Edward contava ao irmão as aventuras da noite anterior. Bella olhou ao redor sentindo a calidez e o conforto do dormitório. Seus olhos pousaram brevemente em uma mesa que havia junto a ela, onde descansava o retrato da mãe de Edward. Os olhos verdes, que o pintor tinha retratado com precisão, pareciam estar vivos, satisfeitos. Bella se maravilhou ante o poder que a mulher exercia para cuidar daqueles que amava. Foram seus brincos que tinham esclarecido tudo e desmascarado ao senhor Laurent. Era realmente possível?

- Não está de acordo, amor? – perguntou Edward.

Ela levantou a vista, saindo de seu ensimesmamento.

- Como diz, meu amor? Receio que não o estava escutando - desculpou-se.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Emmett vai comprar Oakley e eu insisto em que fique com a terra por seu aniversário. Não acha que deveria fazê-lo? - inquiriu.

Bella olhou seu marido com adoração.

- É claro, meu amor - respondeu e lançou um rápido olhar ao retrato. Os olhos tinham recuperado a quietude. Perguntou-se se teria sido sua imaginação que a tinha feito ver o brilho nos olhos de Esme. As duas mulheres compartilhavam um segredo que os homens jamais conheceriam. Apresentavam-se ante o mundo como seres frágeis e necessitados de amparo, mas seu amor lhes conferia uma fortaleza e uma coragem além do imaginável. Da tumba sua influência era capaz de decidir o curso dos acontecimentos. Um sorriso cruzou o semblante de Bella enquanto contemplava o retrato de Esme Cullen.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Eu amo essa historia, e o que me me deixou chocada foi saber que o Edward sabia de tudo... nossa, eu quero um homem desse pra mim... Alguem ai quer? Rsrs... _**

**_Meninas gostaria de agradecer A, GiseleRibeiro, Natalocas, patylayne, Danny, Amanda, Guest, Laura Fernanda Duarte Obrigado minha querida por cada comentario, vou te ficar devendo trocar os personagens, mais algumas leitoras quiseram que continuace assim, mas nas outras adaptações que tenho... todos os personagens vão estar adaptados para a saga, eu amo essa saga que mudou minha vida e tantas outras e tenho muito orgulho em adaptar livros para mesma... Muito obrigado mesmo), Bruangel, Mar, P. Bruce, danda jabur, Ana Krol obrigado por cada comentario, Dia, lorena... Obrigado a todas mesmo que comentaram adoro ler cada um... você foram meu combustivel para continuar, e é por vocês que estou adaptando mais historias... se preparem vem muito mais por ai... e quero agradecer a todas minhas leitoras fantasmas, e minhas futuras leitoras... Acompanhem minhas outras historias " Isabella a Bruxa, e Um lugar no coração, que vou começar a postar domingo... Robsteijoooossssss_**


End file.
